Lentamente
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: YaoiSlash. SJ. La cosas de la vida llegan Imperseptibles y Lentamente.Cuado todo en la Vida de Seto Kaiba marcha bien, una noticia llega a enturbiar su perfección.rnUn testamento, una boda forzada. Sentimientos de Odio que lentamente se convertiran en otr
1. Default Chapter

_TITULO:_** LENTAMENTE**

_Serie_**: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_Pairings_**: S/J Y/Y******

_Category_**Slash/Yaoi.**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.******

_Tiempo_**Después del Torneo en Ciudad Batallas.**

**En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

_Warning_**: Tal vez en un futuro la historia sea **

Porque las cosas importantes de la vida llegan imperceptible y lentamente.

****

**Testament and Election**

-Esto tiene que ser una broma. Gritó el muchacho tras levantarse de un salto de su asiento.

-Créeme que yo pensé lo mismo en cuanto me enteré. Pero todo está aquí y lamento informarte que todo lo que te he dicho es verdad.

El joven volvió a sentarse, mientras sus manos tomaban una vez más los documentos esparcidos sobre el escritorio.

Sus ojos se movieron de izquierda a derecha más rápido de lo que solían hacerlo y al finalizar con su lectura no le cupo duda de que aquella era una grandiosa broma.

-Ayer por la tarde el abogado de tú padre…

-Padrastro. Corrigió el joven, lanzando nuevamente los documentos.

-Vino a verme. Prosiguió el hombre tomando asiento frente al muchacho que le miraba.- Trajo consigo un maletín repleto de documentos y entre ellos el testamento de Gozaburo.

-Que yo sepa él no dejó testamento. Murmuró el joven, girando su silla y dándole la espada al hombre que continuó hablando.

-Lo mismo pensé. Me pareció muy sospechoso, dada la manera en que tu padrastro desapareció. Pensé que era un truco, una nueva treta para quitarte tus derechos sobre Kaiba Corp, pero después de una larga charla con él, todo se esclareció.

-¿Entonces vas a decirme que mi padrastro en realidad dejó un testamento?. Indagó el muchacho con voz escéptica.

-Si, así es Seto.

Muy pocas personas podían pronunciar aquel nombre sin salir heridos y aquel hombre de mediana edad podía hacerlo. Siendo el principal abogado de Seto Kaiba, la "ofensa" estaba perdonada.

-Es inaudito. No lo concibo. ¿Y que dice ese dichoso testamento?. ¿Qué van a quitarme todo lo que durante años he construido?. ¿Es eso?. Cuestionó el muchacho de ojos azules, sintiéndose tremendamente impotente hacia esa noticia.

Se suponía que como "hijo" mayor del desaparecido Gozaburo Kaiba, Seto heredaba inmediatamente los bienes del hombre.

Debido a su repentina desaparición y al no encontrar impedimento para la transacción de bienes a su heredero, Seto tomó posesión de un imperio que hubo sacado adelante con dedicación.

Pero habiendo encontrado entonces un testamento, las cosas se complicaban.

Seto conocía perfectamente la mente de su padrastro y sabía que probablemente todo lo que había logrado hasta ese momento, podía perderse tan solo por culpa de un pedazo de papel descubierto.

El muchacho se negaba a ceder su Corporación a nadie. Él lucharía por ella, aunque de por medio estuviera un Testamento.

-Cálmate Seto. Necesitas hacerlo. Le aconsejó el abogado en tono conciliador.

-¿Quieres que me calme?. Pues tendrás que conformarte con mi ira. Respondió el muchacho al borde de explotar por el enfado.

-Si no te tranquilizas, no podré terminar de comunicarte lo que el abogado de Gozaburo me dijo.

El muchacho de ojos azules y de porte calculador tomó asiento al lado de su abogado. Él sabía ser paciente y prudente, así que decidió esperar a conocer todo el juego para entrar él en acción con una jugada que le concediera la victoria.

El abogado suspiró y buscó en su maletín el resto de los documentos que Seto había lanzado.

Ciertamente él no esperaba encontrarse ante la sorpresa de un Testamento legal por parte del antiguo dueño de Kaiba Corp. Aquello indudablemente resultaba desconcertante pero era la realidad y Seto tenía que admitirla aunque no le gustara.

-El abogado de Gozaburo me comunicó que este testamento lo diseñó meses antes de su desaparición.

Al parecer todos los años renovaba uno y este no fue la excepción.

-¿Pero porque tuvo que esperar hasta ahora para aparecer?. Indagó el muchacho, sintiendo el enfado crecer en sus venas.

-Fueron los deseos de tú padrastro. Respondió el abogado.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio, en el cual ambos hombres aprovecharon para respirar y tomar el aire suficiente para soportar lo que se avecinaba.

-Sabes que con este testamento te atiendes a lo que en él se dicta, ¿verdad?.

-No soy tonto Louis. Sonrió con ironía el muchacho.

-Así que antes de leer lo que aquí dice, te aconsejo que medites las cosas. Te falta un año para cumplir la mayoría de edad y tres más para ser mayor en el resto del mundo, así que sabes lo que arriesgas si actúas de manera…

-Habla de una maldita vez. No eres nadie para decirme que hacer o el como comportarme. Bramó el muchacho.

El abogado suspiró. Sin duda Seto Kaiba siempre sería su cliente más conflictivo.

Abrió entonces la carpeta negra en cuyo interior se encontraba una larga hoja de papel, sellada por el gobierno y firmada por cuatro testigos que Seto conocía a la perfección.

Aquello sin duda era real.

-Yo, Gozaburo Kaiba…

-Adelanta eso. Ordenó Seto, incorporándose para caminar un poco.

El abogado se apresuró en encontrar la parte importante dentro de las oraciones alusivas que el desaparecido Gozaburo había redactado en el testamento.

Para Seto era imperativo saber en que juego nuevo lo había metido su padrastro.

-"Ni en la tumba me dejas tranquilo. Maldito seas". Maldijo en el pensamiento, procurando prestar atención a las siguientes palabras de su abogado.

-Así y pues sedo todos mis bienes a mis hijos adoptivos, siendo Seto el encargado de manejar la herencia hasta que Mokuba esté en la edad de ayudarle y reclamar su parte.

El abogado hizo una pausa, mirando a un Seto que hasta ese momento se sintió conforme con lo que escuchaba.

-Aun hay más.

-Léelo entonces. Conociendo a la sabandija que era mi padrastro, esas palabras fueron pura hipocresía. Dijo Seto con sarcasmo en la voz.

El abogado solo asintió y se limitó a leer el resto de las oraciones.

-Mi última voluntad está escrita en estas líneas y solo deseo que las empresas que algún día fundé, permanezcan en el mercado y con las ganancias que van acorde a su posición.

Por eso, por propia libertad y estando en perfecto uso de mis facultades mentales, nombro a mi hijastro Seto Kaiba como albacea de mis bienes. Concediéndole a su hermano la parte correspondiente, como dije anteriormente, al cumplir este con la mayoría de edad requerida.

-¿Y?. Preguntó Seto, no conforme con lo que escuchaba.

-¿Por qué piensas que hay más?. Indagó el abogado, pendiente de la mirada azul que escudriñaba con ahínco.

-Porque sé perfectamente que Gozaburo era un hombre que podía tenerlo todo, menos intenciones provechosas para Mokuba o para Mi.

Si hubiéramos desaparecido en lugar de él, ten pon seguro que ese desgraciado Jamás nos habría buscado y si viviera, seguiría siendo la inmunda rata que siempre fue.

De él no puedo esperar nada bueno. Comunicó el muchacho con la voz más gélida que pudo conseguir.

El abogado tragó con dificultad, mirando el odio que su cliente le profesaba a su padrastro.

Pero no por nada Seto Kaiba era un genio y al igual que como si intuyera un buen negocio, escuchó el resto de aquel misterioso testamento.

-Solo una consigna complementaria pongo en este testamento y es para mi hijastro Seto. Habló el abogado evitando mirar a un seguramente molesto ojiazul.

-Si en este momento estás escuchando estas palabras, será porque he muerto antes de lo planeado y estas a cargo de la corporación.

Escucha con atención, pues tendrás que seguir al pie de la letra mis indicaciones, si es que quieres conservar las empresas, el capital y cierta fortuna extra que he acumulado a lo largo de los años y tengo convenientemente oculta.

No dudes que con eso podrás comprar diez empresas más si te lo propones, así que conociendo tú ingenio, pongo entonces mi debate sobre la mesa.

-Lo sabía. El desgraciado me puso una condición. Gruñó Seto, golpeando su escritorio con fuerza.- Al final te saliste con la tuya.

-¿Puedo continuar?.

-Hazlo, hazlo, entre más rápido me entere de lo que ese mal nacido me dejó, mas rápido encontraré una solución. Indicó Seto friccionando sus manos con fuerza.

-Para que tú, Seto Kaiba, conserves los bienes que ya conoces, tienes que hacer exactamente lo que indico.

Pedí exclusivamente que si llegaba a sucederme algo, este día te fuera entregada la primera parte de mi testamento, en el cual te daré la primera tarea que tendrás que cumplir al pie de la letra.

Mi junta especial de abogados estará en contacto contigo para saber que estás cumpliendo tú palabra y mis últimas encomiendas.

Ten en cuenta, Seto, que de no llegar a completar el trato que ahora te propongo, lo perderás todo. Desde tú posición, hasta Kaiba Corp, la cual pasará a fusionarse directamente con el inversionista de más alto capital.

Sé que pensarás las cosas con detenimiento, si sabes lo que te conviene.

Por ahora se te presentará en un sobre exclusivo, la primera de mis encomiendas.

Sé cuidadoso en tú elección. Me tiene sin cuidado el "género" que elijas. Más de ti depende todo.

Solo, elige, como te he enseñado. En el mundo de los negocios, el más fuerte es el que vence. ¿Qué es lo que un rey de ajedrez necesita para ganar?.

Tal vez sea una Reina...o su igual...

Solo una advertencia hay en este punto: Si te rehúsas a cooperar o no has elegido aun al cumplirse el plazo que estipulo, una fuente afina se verá en la necesidad de o elegir por ti o definitivamente retirarte tú posición.

Al cabo de unos días, tendrás en tus manos la segunda encomienda.

Que aproveches tu vida, Seto.

Firma, con las mejores intenciones: Gozaburo Kaiba.

Cuando el abogado terminó de leer, Seto Kaiba se encontraba en medio de una especie de transe, donde seguramente su cerebro maquinaba algún plan.

-Debo agregar Seto. Interrumpió el abogado con cautela.- Que si estás planeando alguna manera de salir de todo esto, pierdes el tiempo.

Tú padrastro estipuló claramente que en caso de que "contraatacaras", inmediatamente tu posición y capital iría a parar a manos de…

-Maldito desgraciado. Musitó Seto, transpirando odio por todo su ser.- No conforme con hacer de mi vida un infierno, ahora después de tantos años lo vuelve a hacer.

Como lo odio. Gruñó el muchacho, incorporándose para evitar la desesperación completamente.

-Se que ha sido un golpe duro pero…

-Tú no sabes nada. Interrumpió el muchacho con fiereza.- Si no estoy equivocado, ese idiota solo quiere probar mi capacidad y desempeño. Pero yo voy a demostrarle como a todo el mundo, quien es Seto Kaiba. No voy a intimidarme por lo que ese loco me ha dejado como "herencia".

Ya veremos al último quien ríe mejor. Sonrió Seto con ironía, satisfecho de contraatacar como mejor lo hacía: luchando.

Pero el abogado prefirió guardar silencio. Hasta ese momento su cliente reaccionaba considerablemente bien, pero aun quedaba el sobre misterioso cuyo contenido el ya conocía.

¿Cómo iba a reaccionar el joven empresario tras conocer el primer veredicto de su padrastro?.

Seguramente la tierra temblaría.

------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------

La campana sonó exactamente en punto de la hora. Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

Tal vez esto se hacía con la intención de continuar manteniendo las rígidas costumbres de la puntualidad en las escuelas. Por inculcar buenos modales en los alumnos o simplemente por molestarles, sobre todo a aquellos que ya era como regla general su retraso en la puntualidad.

-¿De nuevo llegando tarde señor Wheeler?.

El muchacho rubio de ojos café recibió el reto con toda la dignidad que le fue posible escudar tras sus gestos de arrepentimiento.

Para Joey Wheeler era ya un hábito el llegar tarde a la escuela y por ello era merecedor de los castigos que a diario enfrentaba.

Pero él tenía una buena excusa, solo que sabía no la comprenderían. Por eso se limitaba a ser reprendido frente a toda la clase como a un niño pequeño y que ha cometido una fuerte travesura.

-Que sea la última vez señor Wheeler. Ya me estoy cansando de solapar sus retrasos. Argumentó la joven profesora, que le indicó caminara aprisa hasta su asiento.

El rubio caminó rápidamente bajo la mirada risueña y acusadora de algunos compañeros. Así que al llegar a su asiento solo atinó a hacer lo que todos los días efectuaba: Hablar con su mejor amigo.

-Estuvo cerca, ¿verdad Joey?. Preguntó un sonriente Yugi.

-Ni que lo digas. Por poco y me veo en la oficina del director y ya sabes que me tiene amenazado de "muerte". Susurró Joey, riendo al recordar el rostro furioso del directivo.

-Deberías tomarte las cosas más en serio amigo. Un día de estos tú racha de "buena suerte" se terminará y entonces te expulsarán. Opinó el muchacho de cabello tricolor.

-Lo sé. Suspiró el rubio, apresurándose en sacar sus libros y bolígrafos.- Pero es necesario que haga…cosas antes de venir aquí.

Yugi guardó silencio. Siempre que interrogaba a Joey sobre el porqué de sus trabajos de medio tiempo matutinos, el rubio siempre lo evadía.

Ya fuera porque sus respuestas eran incoherentes o simplemente porque olvidaba responder.

El muchacho de cabello tricolor sabía que algo ocurría con su mejor amigo, pero no podía hacer nada si Joey no se lo permitía.

-¿Sigues en eso?. Fue todo lo que la curiosidad de Yugi pudo exclamar.

Joey subió el rostro y asintió con la cabeza. Después le sonrió al muchacho y continuó escribiendo lo que la profesora redactaba en el pizarrón.

Sin duda explicarle a Yugi o a sus amigos la razón de sus retrasos, sería sumamente difícil y duro para él.

Prefería entonces dejar las cosas como un mero gusto por dormir hasta tarde.

Yugi continuaba mirando a su amigo de al lado y no evitó suspirar por la impotencia.

Joey estaba amenazado. Algún retrazo más y automáticamente quedaría fuera de aquella escuela.

Solo les faltaba escaso medio año para concluir la preparatoria y no quería perder a Joey en esos momentos en los que contaba con él para concluir un bello ciclo.

-No te preocupes, ya encontraremos la manera de ayudarle. Escuchó Yugi que le susurraban y no tuvo que girar para saber a quien pertenecía aquella dulce y vibrante voz que hacía a sus cabellos erizarse.

Yugi solo asintió sin mirar a Yami y regresó a su tarea de continuar escribiendo.

Yami suspiró. Desde que tomara una posición individual en esa vida, Yugi había cambiado demasiado su trato hacia él.

El pequeño de cabellos tricolor se esmeraba más en prestar ayuda a los demás que en él.

Yami lo atribuía todo a un estado pasajero de ánimo, pero conforme los días pasaban y la indiferencia de Yugi crecía, el corazón del antiguo Faraón egipcio se comprimía con fuerza.

Él apreciaba en el alma a Yugi y pensando con sinceridad, no podía vivir alejado de él. Ya fuera por algún motivo, el pequeño era su complemento y este, se estaba rompiendo.

Pero al igual que con Joey, nada se podía hacer hasta que Yugi lo quisiera.

Yami suspiró y continuó mirando a su contraparte, sin la menor intención de poner atención a la clase.

Algebra no era exactamente la materia favorita de Joey, pero ciertamente le era de gran utilidad en la vida real.

En ese momento, se encontraba realizando una operación mental que incluía los gastos, el sueldo y todo lo que tuviera que ver con el factor monetario.

Sin duda estaba pasando por una mala racha de suerte y si continuaba atrasándose en las clases, jamás podría concluir su educación preparatoria.

Su deseo era el de superarse y el de ser alguien importante.

Comprobó que a pesar de lo que muchos opinaban, había resultado un recio contrincante en el afamado Duelo de Monstruos.

Un duelista fiero que luchaba hasta al final como en la vida misma, y que a pesar de lo que las personas pudieran pensar de su persona, él mismo demostraba que podía superarse.

Eso lo llevó instantáneamente a recordar a ciertos compañeros de clase.

Por un lado se encontraba Duke Deblin. El chico creador del duelo de Dados virtuales, le había molestado y pisoteado su orgullo, siendo este el factor más alarmante para meterlo en problemas.

Pero ciertamente el chico con el zarcillo de dado, comprobó con el tiempo que él era tan merecedor de respeto como cualquiera, y eso le hizo sentir tremendamente bien.

Pero por otra parte se encontraba el muchacho más frívolo e insensible que había conocido en su vida.

El chico que a cada paso le recordaba sus defectos y desgracias y que con el afán de enfurecerlo, lanzaba al aire cualquier palabra hiriente o apelativo que tenía que ver exclusivamente con canes.

Joey no comprendía porque ese afán en molestarlo, pero admitía, en el fondo, que cada frase que el recio Seto Kaiba le dirigía, iba inconcientemente hasta su cabeza y allí era procesada para regresar la ofensa y para en cierta forma, cambiar su persona.

El rubio reconocía que había madurado en ese tiempo.

Se había retirado del duelo de monstruos y se dedicaba a estudiar con empeño y a sacar adelante su pobre economía.

Gracias a que algunas personas, como Kaiba, que lo mantenían en la realidad de las cosas, había aprendido a no estallar o lanzarse a duelo con presteza. Había aprendido a meditar mejor las cosas y a buscar detenidamente los pro y contra de cada factor.

Se consideraba más analítico e inteligente, por lo que en lugar de gruñir cual "can", prefería ser astuto como "lobo". Aunque dada la especie de comparación, seguía siendo un "Canis-latra".

Gruñó ante su pensamiento y con instinto buscó a aquel ser que le había apodado tantas veces con horribles nombres de canes.

Pero para su sorpresa, el incorregible chico genio no estaba en su asiento.

Miró a su alrededor y no hubo rastro alguno de la estilizada figura del muchacho de ojos azules.

Aquello le pareció extraño, pues conocida era la obsesividad del moreno con la asistencia y más, con su molestia.

-Hey, Yug. Llamó despistadamente el rubio.

-¿Qué ocurre?. Cuestionó el muchacho con rapidez.

-¿En dónde se metió ese cretino aristócrata?. Fue la cuestión que Yugi no se esperaba.

Pero al igual que su amigo indagó a su alrededor, no encontrando señal de que ahí hubiera estado alguna vez el grandioso Seto Kaiba.

-Ahora que lo dices, no me había percatado de su ausenta. Susurró el muchacho de cabello tricolor, mirando a una Tea y un Tristán interesados en la charla.

-A mi ni me mires. Confesó el chico morocho y alto que era Tristán, regresando a su libro de álgebra.

-Lo siento Yugi, pero sabes que Kaiba no es santo devoto de mi fe. Sonrió Tea, regresando también a lo suyo.

Joey y Yugi se miraron unos momentos, para después regresar a sus deberes.

En realidad Yugi había aprendido también un par de cosas.

La primera, no insistir en indagar sobre Seto Kaiba

Y segunda, debía comenzar a preocuparse por él y no por los demás. No era egoísmo, simplemente debía comenzar a tener tiempo de claridad para él, pues siempre se preocupaba por otros y no de su persona.

En ese momento él también tenía dificultades.

-¿Yugi?. Llamó Yami, preocupado ante la indiferencia de su contraparte.

-No es nada Yami. Tranquilizó el muchacho sin girar y tan pronto como había salido de su ensimismamiento, regresó a él.

Eso ya no era del gusto del antiguo faraón, por lo que se prometió hablar seriamente con Yugi y aclarar la situación entre los dos.

Él también sufría y debía solucionar las cosas en el acto.

Joey volvió a enfrascarse en las operaciones matemáticas en su cabeza, pero extrañamente y a pesar de la antipatía que había entre él y el muchacho Kaiba, continuó preguntándose el porque el muchacho genio se había atrevido a manchar su impecable lista de asistencia, con una falta.

-"Asunto de ricos. Total, ¿a mi que me importa?". Fue su pensamiento final sobre el tema.

--------------------------------

--------------------------------

-¿En verdad te encuentras bien Seto?. La voz angustiada de Mokuba se alzó entre el silencio de la habitación.

El mayor de los Kaiba asintió, sentándose al lado de su hermano.

-Solo estoy…confundido. Reveló con cansancio, pues había permanecido despierto toda la noche, pensando en el contenido del sobre que Mokuba tenía entre sus manos.

El niño de cabellos negros miró con pesar a su hermano.

Mukuba estaba conciente de que por ser Seto el mayor, tenía muchas más obligaciones de las que nadie pudiera imaginar; pero en ese momento sintió, que a su hermano le habían arrancado de las manos la libertad que él deseaba.

Seto no era más que un adolescente con la desgracia de ser Genio y por consiguiente dueño de un gran imperio.

Mokuba sabía que su hermano disfrutaba de la soledad para reflexionar sobre su vida y la manera en como tal vez algún día cambiaría.

Seto seguía siendo humano a fin de cuentas y soñaba como cualquiera.

Salvo su carácter, en lo demás y secretamente era "normal", con la diferencia de la apariencia.

El niño de cabellos negros se sintió impotente y muy acongojado hacia su hermano.

¿Qué podía hacer él, un simple niño para consolarle en ese momento?.

Nada, porque su hermano se lo impedía. Pero si podía permanecer a su lado hasta que Seto Kaiba se sintiera nuevamente seguro de enfrentar la vida.

Seto cerró los ojos y suspiró hondo. Le dolía el cuerpo y los ojos le ardían de cansancio. Pero se negaba a dormir, por miedo a continuar pensando en la primera indicación de su padrastro.

Ciertamente odiaba más, si era posible, al hombre que lo había adoptado y lo reiteró contables veces.

De un momento a otro su vida había cambiado y solo con la aparición del dichoso testamento del hombre.

Para Seto Kaiba no había imposibles, pero en ese momento los hubo. No podía hacer nada más que acatar las órdenes que se le habían asignado y resignarse.

El genio que controlaba Kaiba Corp no sabía el significado de esa palabra, pero por primera vez en su vida, lo aprendería.

-¿Seto?. Llamó Mokuba, preocupado por el repentino silencio de su hermano.

-Estoy bien, solo pensaba. Exclamó en tono conciliador el moreno.

-¿No hay nada que puedas hacer?. Indagó el niño, mostrando el sobre que llevaba entre sus manos.

Seto negó. Habría querido prorrumpir en insultos como lo hiciera el día anterior, pero por respeto a su hermano prefirió reprimirlos.

-Ese…hombre me ató de pies y manos. Solo me queda seguir sus órdenes para no perder la corporación.

-Pero Seto, él te está obligando a…

-Nada que alguien no hubiera pasado en mi lugar. Solo es una simple decisión como cualquier otra y asunto finiquitado. Exclamó el muchacho, acariciando los cabellos de su hermano y evitando darle demasiada importancia al asunto.

-No creo que sea tan simple. Te están quitando tu derecho a opinar y elegir.

Sabes que aceptaré lo que decidas, pero esto simplemente no puedo aceptarlo. ¿Por qué no declinas?. Preguntó el niño, utilizando el sofisticado vocabulario de su hermano.

Seto sabía que Mokuba no era tampoco un niño ordinario. Tenía mucha inteligencia y capacidad y supo que en cualquier momento, él podía hacerse cargo perfectamente bien de KC.

Pero él deseaba que su hermano viviera lo que a él le habían negado y por tal, no arriesgaría la integridad de la única persona a quien amaba en ese mundo.

-No puedo. KC es mi esfuerzo y mi mundo. Además…sería cobarde de mi parte. Si en el pasado hice lo que ese hombre me dictó y más, fácilmente ahora realizaré esto.

Así que no quiero más excusas, si te he permitido quedarte en casa este día, fue para que conocieras las circunstancias en las que me encuentro y sepas que no declinaré ni me arrepentiré de nada.

Mokuba asintió. Decidido algo, no había poder humano que hiciera cambiar a Seto Kaiba de opinión.

-Si es tú última palabra, la respeto hermano. Solo…al menos…elige bien. Añadió el niño, para posteriormente retirarse del estudio.

Seto solo sonrió con ironía.

El "elegir" bien o mal no era algo de lo que debía preocuparse, pues a su parecer, cada persona en ese mundo era indigno e in confiable.

-¿Señor?. Un hombre lo busca. Indicó el mayordomo tocando a la puerta del estudio.

-Ahora voy. Informó, mirándose en un espejo y tratando de arreglar un poco su imagen de desvelo. Nadie jamás lo miraría desalineado. De eso constaba su perfil de recio y fiero hombre.

Así que después de solucionar el "problema", se dirigió a conocer a su visitante, aquel que estaría a su lado como una sombra y solo para verificar que cumplía al pie de la letra "sus obligaciones" si es que no quería perder la empresa y a su hermano.

Cuando llegó a la sala, miró a un hombre de mediana edad, vestido de traje negro y de mirada penetrante.

Utilizaba anteojos.

-¿Seto, verdad?. Preguntó el hombre, tendiéndole la mano a un muchacho que solo gruñó en respuesta.

Odiaba ser llamado con tanta familiaridad por desconocidos.

-Mi nombre es Suichi Maky, y soy el hombre que tu padre eligió para que verificara tus actividades. Sonrió el hombre.

Seto habría querido gritarle unas cuantas cosas, pero después de una larga noche en vela, llegó a la conclusión de que por el momento efectuaría lo que le habían mandado. No podía arriesgarse a perderlo todo, pues mientras aun fuera menor de edad, corría el riesgo de que por falta de dinero le quitaran a Mokuba. Eso si no lo toleraría.

-¿Y que se supone que hará usted?. El muchacho de ojos azules no evitó la cuestión irónica.

-Ver que las cosas sean las más convenientes para ti, por supuesto. No podemos darnos el lujo de que introduzcas en la familia a cualquier persona. Sonrió el hombre.

-¿En donde quedó entonces mi "elección"?. Siguió interrogando el muchacho.- Por que según "él", tendría derecho a elección.

-Y lo tendrás, pero como ves, el tiempo es corto, por lo que en dado caso y espero no suceda, en caso de que no elijas, me veré en la penosa necesidad de elegir por ti.

-En cualquier caso, usted terminará eligiendo por mi. ¿O me equivoco?.

El hombre debía reconocer la inteligencia del muchacho, por lo que mentalmente le concedió un punto extra.

-Por el momento dejemos de lado lo obvio. Pasemos a la "elección". ¿Cómo lo harás?. Tengo entendido de que no eres muy sociable, ¿o me equivoco?.

El hombre extrajo de su maletín varios documentos, un bolígrafo y se dispuso a escribir mientras hablaba.

A Seto le recordó más un reportero que un abogado. Este pensamiento le asaltó de repente.

-¿Y la prensa?.

Él debía conservar su imagen, de lo contrario los años de esfuerzo se irían a la basura.

El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano, como dándole mínima importancia al asunto.

-De eso ya nos encargaremos cuando llegue el momento. Mientras tanto debes de concentrarte en lo que harás para elegir a la persona correcta. Recuerda que esto no es un juego.

-¿Y quien dijo que lo fuera?. ¿Cree que es muy fácil asimilar que mi padrastro me ha dejado como primera condición buscar una persona con la cual desposarme para toda mi maldita vida?. Y si eso no fuera poco, esa dichosa persona tiene que pasar por toda una revisión para ser aprobada, de lo contrario y cumplido el plazo que ese hombre me dio, usted, elegirá a la persona que estará a mi lado de por vida.

No hay esperanza de divorcio. NADA. Gritó el muchacho, descargando su frustración.

El hombre de anteojos le miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Créeme que esto es bastante difícil, pero así se decretó y…no podemos hacer nada. Lo siento mucho.

-Como sea. Murmuró Seto al borde del colapso nervioso. Lo que había pensado también era en suicidarse o huir, pero de cualquier manera saldría perdiendo.

No entendía aun lo que Gozaburo buscaba al unirlo de por vida a una persona.

No comprendía absolutamente nada, solo sabía que el hombre había vuelto a arruinarle la existencia y esa vez había sido para siempre.

-Sabes, haremos un trato. Déjame conocer a las personas con las que te rodeas y así disminuiremos una gran cantidad de personas.

Eres cotizado, atractivo….no dudo que alguien en realidad quiera casarse contigo.

Toma las cosas con tranquilidad, relájate, que yo efectuaré mis opiniones y al final…

-Lo ve todo demasiado sencillo. Rió el muchacho con sarcasmo.

-Es que es demasiado sencillo. Por ahora solo tienes que elegir a una persona, ya después nos enteraremos de lo que el señor Gozaburo dictó.

Por el momento no te ha pedido que fijes un día de boda o que lo anuncies a todos los medios. Solo te ha indicado una simple elección que cualquier persona haría. Sonrió el hombre, dándole un poco de lógica al asunto.

Pero Seto en lugar de relajarse, se tensó aun más.

Si hubo descubierto con anterioridad los planes de su padrastro, presentía que los futuros no diferirían demasiado a los actuales.

En ese momento pensó que en lugar de estar en clases, escuchando a los fastidiosos profesores, se dedicaba entonces a la búsqueda de esa persona que se atrevería a pasar con él el resto de su vida.

Seto sintió escalofríos por primera vez. Siempre había evitado relacionarse con las personas y no contempló jamás la posibilidad de casarse. Pero en esos momentos lo que debió elegirse unos años después, le agobiaba el alma con severidad.

¿Cómo sería entonces la persona que iba a estar con él?. ¿Cómo iba a ser su convivencia?.

¿Sería por interés o por…amor?.

La palabra simplemente le causó risa. Él no creía en el amor, pero en el fondo, quería creerlo.

------------------------------------------

CONTINUAR

-------------------------------------------

Estoy de regreso con este par.

Espero que la historia sea de su agrado

KATRINNA LE FAY 


	2. Lentamente 2

_TITULO:_** LENTAMENTE**

_Serie_**: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_Pairings_**: S/J Y/Y**

_Category_**Slash/Yaoi.**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo_**Después del Torneo en Ciudad Batallas.**

**En calidad de Universo **

**Life**

Joey pedaleó deprisa, pasaban de las ocho de la noche y había perdido la noción de los minutos.

No era por agrado ni mucho menos por acompañar a sus amigos; que más habría querido él que así hubiera sido. Pero todo difería de aquellos pensamientos.

Joey Wheeler en realidad terminaba uno más de sus empleos. Por las tardes trabajaba en una fábrica. Su oficio no distaba demasiado al de un simple obrero.

Había decidido tomar otros empleos por las tardes, de esa manera su economía se veía un poco más repuesta de lo que era en realidad.

No sabía cómo se las ingeniaba para trabajar, estudiar, realizar los deberes y muchas más cosas de las que en ese momento nada quiso saber.

Lo único importante era llegar lo antes posible a su hogar, o a la casa que consideraba su hogar.

La vieja construcción distaba mucho de ser una verdadera casa, pero mientras le diera techo, aunque no muy seguro, él se conformaba.

El trabajo solía terminar pasadas de las siete de la tarde, pero él había decidido hacer tiempos extras, los cuales eran bien pagados y hasta entretenidos.

Su horario jamás pasaba de las nueve de la noche, de lo contrario se arriesgaba a que el hombre rubio que vivía en su casa se enterara de sus oficios vespertinos.

Y ahí había una gran confesión.

Le ocultaba a su padre el empleo vespertino, por la simple razón de que temía conociera, que había más efectivo del cual echar mano.

En pocas palabras, su vida no era tan brillante como aparentaba.

Conocido era ya que vivía con su padre desde que su madre los abandonara y se llevara con ella a la única persona importante de su vida.

De eso ya hacía varios años en los cuales había pasado por todo.

Desde depresiones severas, hasta soportar a un padre alcohólico, que todos los días acudía a casa en busca de más dinero para alimentar su causa.

Su padre en realidad no pasaba demasiado tiempo en su casa, solo lo suficiente para recuperarse y regresar a las andadas.

Joey ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que intentó hacer entrar en razón a su padre. Nada servía, ni palabras ni consejos, solo el factor monetario que al hombre le daba la verdadera felicidad.

El rubio continuó avanzando en su desvencijada bicicleta, derrapando un par de veces en la acera húmeda. Pero nada en ese mundo lo haría detener. Debía llegar a su casa antes que su padre, de lo contrario…

Admitía, su padre jamás le había puesto una mano en cima, pero los gritos y la violencia psicológica que utilizaba con él, bien rendían sus frutos.

Joey sabía, que jamás nadie le creería si llegaba a relatar que temía a las palabras que su padre le lanzaba.

Palabras ofensivas que lo hacían perder la razón por minutos. Frases hirientes que podían matarlo en segundos a él y a su conciencia.

¿Para que quería entonces golpes físicos, cuando tenía los del alma?.

La sola idea lo hizo estremecer, propiciando casi una violenta caída al piso, que evitó como todo un profesional de la bicicleta.

Joey le daba a su padre todo lo que ganaba, o al menos lo que el hombre calculaba que tenía.

El muchacho de rubios cabellos tenía que ingeniarse perfectamente para vencer a su astuto padre en el terreno monetario.

Tenía que ser más sutil que su padre y actuar perfectamente bien sus palabras, aunque por dentro temblara cual pajarito asustado.

Por eso era imperativo que el hombre no se enterara de que por las tardes él trabaja extra y que por lo tanto, guardaba, en la segunda loza suelta a la izquierda de su habitación, una cantidad considerable que planeaba utilizar para sus estudios universitarios.

El padre de Joey, debía seguir creyendo que él era un bueno para nada, cuyo "único" trabajo no era suficiente para llenar sus expectativas.

Debía seguir creyéndolo así, de lo contrario sus sueños de futuro se derrumbarían.

Pero ahí no terminaban los problemas del rubio. Tenía que ingeniárselas para efectuar pagos e incluso pagar una que otra fianza para librar a su padre de prisión, a donde el hombre llegaba tras una de sus usuales peleas.

Joey tenía que pensar detenidamente cómo ahorrar energía, agua, gas. Tenía que ver que no faltase nada en la pobre mesa y que su casa no se terminara de desmoronar.

Él tenía que hacer todo eso y más, y tan solo con el raquítico salario que ganaba de sus empleos matutinos y unos cuantos más en fines de semana y vacaciones.

Joey no podía tocar su capital ahorrado, tenía que poder tan solo con lo que su padre creía que tenía.

El rubio cargaba sobre sus hombros una gran responsabilidad que nadie sabía y que a pesar de estar a punto de derrumbarse, continuaba sonriendo y tan impulsivamente Joey Wheeler, que absolutamente nadie jamás sospecharía de él.

Era amable y servicial, pero todo aquello lo estaba acabando poco a poco. Más no podía rendirse, al menos no en esos momentos.

Después de la preparatoria…su vida cambiaría.

El muchacho rubio frenó y se apresuró a bajar de la bicicleta. Después la ocultó perfectamente de la vista de cualquiera y se introdujo en la casa por el ventanal de su habitación.

Al parecer su padre no había arribado aun a la casa, porque todas las luces estaban apagadas.

Por eso, el chico se permitió suspirar con tranquilidad cuando entró en su habitación y comenzó a deshacerse de su uniforme de trabajador.

Poco tiempo después bajó a la cocina, en donde se apresuró a preparar cualquier cosa. Su padre siempre le exigía una cena "decente" y era lo único que no perdonaba por las noches, a parte de su botella de vino.

Y mientras trataba de pensar en el cómo comunicarle a su padre que tenían que arreglar el techo que goteaba, este apareció, dejando un golpe sonoro de la puerta tras él.

Como siempre, el olor penetrante del alcohol le indicó a Joey que su padre arribaba en "condiciones normales", por lo que pensó sería inútil entablar un dialogo decente con el hombre.

Hay quienes afirman que un ebrio o se torna más violento o sensible, pero el padre de Joey no compartía esas "cualidades".

El hombre en realidad era una combinación indescifrable entre autista e histérico. O al menos eso pensaba Joey.

-¿Qué hay de cenar?. Cuestionó el hombre rubio, sentándose en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

-"Al menos no ha gritado. Buena señal". Pensó Joey, tranquilizando un poco a su tembloroso cuerpo.

-Lo de siempre. Respondió el rubio, acercando hacia su padre un plato con la cena.

El hombre miró con el seño fruncido el plato. Al parecer no era de su agrado, pero al final terminó comiendo lo que su hijo le daba.

Joey pensó que esa noche era buena. Su padre no gritaba, no hablaba demasiado. Al menos podría descansar un poco antes de comenzar con sus numerosos deberes escolares sin que su padre le exigiera que lo atendiera.

-¿Te pagaron hoy?. Preguntó el hombre rubio, mientras bebía el contenido de una botella medio vacía.

-Ha…más o menos. Tartamudeó Joey, esperando que su padre en realidad no sospechara nada.

El rubio se había valido de excusas tontas de falta de pago que al final resultaban perfectamente creíbles por su padre.

Eso le daba al menos el tiempo de pagar las cuentas que su padre ignoraba siquiera que existían.

-Estoy comenzando a sospechar de que me ocultas algo. Indagó el hombre en un tono casi inteligible.

-¿Yo?. No papá. Sonrió Joey, atreviéndose a lanzar una de sus clásicas risitas despreocupadas.

El hombre miró a Joey por unos momentos, después regresó la vista a su plato.

-Es extraño que el jefe de tú empleo no te pague semanalmente.

-Ya te dije que el diario ha tenido problemas papá. Además por ahora no puedo conseguir más empleos, por la escuela. Excusó el muchacho, bebiendo un poco de agua para refrescar su seca garganta.

-Deberías entonces dejar la escuela. Nada bueno te traerá. Un buen empleo es lo que necesita un hombre, no estudios que lo harán mediocre. ¿Para que quieres sentar tu horrible trasero en una silla todo el día?. Eso solo te atrofiará. Mejor usa tus brazos, que aunque flacuchos, servirían de algo.

Joey bajó la mirada. Su padre siempre lo denigraba con frases como aquella. El hombre veía una pérdida de tiempo en la educación y si el muchacho rubio no supiera que el hombre pasaba más tiempo en la inconsciencia que en la lucidez, habría temido verdaderamente que su padre lo sacara de la escuela.

Siendo él menor de edad aun, tenía que acatar órdenes, o al menos algunas.

-Ya…hemos hablado de eso papá. Murmuró Joey.- Y acordamos en…

-Si, si, como sea. Déjame comer esta mierda en paz. Gruñó el hombre rubio, haciendo que Joey reprimiera un gemido.

Su padre se esmeraba en menospreciarlo no solo físicamente, sino emocionalmente también.

Sabía que no debía atender a las palabras de un ebrio, pero no podía evitar sentirse atroz, cada vez que una hiriente palabra era dirigida hacia él.

Poco a poco iba perdiendo la confianza en sí mismo y estaba seguro de que tal vez algún día no volvería a hacer brillar la pequeña sonrisa de fe que aun le quedaba.

-Me retiro, sino se te ofrece algo más. Indicó Joey, levantándose de una mesa que apenas vio al muchacho jugar con su comida.

-Hablas como estúpido actor de televisión. ¿Qué es eso de "sino se te ofrece algo más"?. Basura. Masculló el hombre, haciendo una imitación burlona de la voz de Joey.- Habla como un maldito hombre, no como un mariquita de esos de cara bonita. Ya te he dicho mil veces que tú ni inteligente ni atractivo eres. Si lo fueras, créeme que ya te habría sacado ganancia en algo.

Joey mordió sus labios y tras la carcajada de burla de su padre, se retiró a su habitación.

Antes, le hacía falta respirar un par de veces con profundidad para infundirse ánimos después de las palabras de su padre, pero con el paso de los años la cantidad iba en aumento, por lo que después de casi cincuenta respiraciones, dejó que su cuerpo se rindiera sobre su húmeda cama.

Una gotera había en el techo y olvidando poner algún recipiente, la lluvia vespertina había caído sobre su cama.

Esa noche no solo dormiría sobre mantas empapadas, sino con la moral y el corazón cada vez más derrotados.

Antes de rendirse al sueño, olvidando sus deberes, miró la loza suelta cuyo contenido era el más valioso que tenía.

Deseba salir ya de esa vida. Por el bien de su mente y moral.

Seto Kaiba cayó rendido sobre su mullida cama. No se despojó de sus ropas, simplemente se recostó y cerró los ojos.

El día había sido agobiante, pero sobre todo estresante.

Por vez primera en su vida no se dedicó simplemente a trabajar y a teclear en su inseparable computador, sino que hubo pasado las horas de hastío más grandes de su vida, presentándole o mejor dicho, señalándole a Suichi Maky el personal de KC.

En realidad el abogado de su padrastro se había percatado de que Seto no era nada sociable y a pesar de que el hombre habría querido conocer a personas de más alto abolengo, tuvo que conformarse con los inversionistas y trabajadores de la empresa.

Para Seto, todo le daba exactamente igual.

Entre más rápido saliera de todo aquello, más pronto regresaría a sus asuntos.

De pronto había encontrado la idea de un matrimonio apresurado y obligatorio, ciertamente indiferente.

La persona que pasaría con él la vida entera, simplemente se limitaría a vivir en su casa, lo demás le importaba muy poco.

Seto había comprendido que solo sería un odioso titulo el que lo uniera a aquella persona. Él estaba decidido a no compartir más.

En realidad sabía que podía comprar el silencio de esa persona como quisiera. Así que entre más deprisa Maky eligiera a su futura esposa o esposo, mejor para él.

Seto pensó en lo extraño del apelativo "esposo", pero claramente Gozaburo había dicho que el género no importaba.

El joven empresario se sorprendió ante eso, pues si existió en la vida homo fóbico más grande, ese había sido sin duda su padrastro.

Pensando en eso, él jamás había meditado sus gustos particulares. Su vida giraba en torno a su empresa y hermano, lo demás siempre le importó muy poco.

Era adolescente, o estaba por finalizar esa espantosa etapa, que a su parecer iba cargada de demasiado estrés y hormonas, las cuales revoloteaban en su cuerpo como mariposas sin control y ciertamente al obsesivo Seto Kaiba, eso le molestaba.

Él gustaba de tener el control sobre todo y lo que en ocasiones asaltaba su entrepierna con urgencia, no estaba controlado.

Podía satisfacerse así mismo sin pensar nada más que en alivio, pero indudablemente jamás o al menos, no recordaba pensar en nadie en especial en esos momentos.

Recordó que las primeras veces habían resultado desagradables, pero mirando que sería solo ese modo el que lo "aliviaría" del descontrol, comenzó a realizar el acto con cierto gusto y tal vez un poco de placer.

Para ese momento, él era un experto en la autosatisfacción y de vez en vez, cuando su mente adolescente se rendía ante el descontrol, indagaba sobre el sexo y sus diferentes fases. Fuera con hombres o mujeres.

Seto jamás había tenido una novia o pareja y ciertamente la idea le resultaba estúpida e innecesaria.

El joven empresario tenía como lema el dedicarse simplemente a los negocios y en lo familiar, a su hermano.

Lo demás quedaba simplemente descartado. Tal y como Gozaburo se lo había enseñado.

Seto abrió los ojos y se encontró con el techo pulcro de su habitación. La única distracción que se había permitido tener en sus negocios, había sido el duelo de monstruos.

Era su delirio. Sobre las plataformas se transformaba y hacía fama a su invencible inteligencia.

Para él, era un placer que con nada se comparaba. Un juego de técnica y táctica, como el ajedrez.

Pero de invicto, había pasado a ser segundo y todo gracias a cierto muchacho de cabellos tricolor y a su Yami, el cual le resultaba ciertamente desconcertante y antipático.

Él continuaba sin creer en las historias del antiguo Egipto, a pesar de las numerosas pruebas que había a su alrededor.

Por eso continuaba también sin aceptar la amistad de Yugi, el muchacho de pequeña estatura pero de buenos sentimientos.

Él simplemente no había nacido para los sentimientos y así continuaría siendo, aunque se casara.

La palabra le trajo entonces desagrado y nueva apatía. Continuaba sin querer aceptar su destino, pero debía hacerlo si deseaba conservar su imperio.

Maldijo nuevamente a su padrastro antes de quedarse dormido.

¿Quién decía que su vida era sencilla?. El mundo no sabía nada. Pensaban que solo por ser genio, su existencia dejaba de ser complicada.

Se mofó entonces del mundo y deseo, por una vez, ser alguien más sencillo y no tan complejo como lo era él.

Pero eso jamás lo externaría, no era propio de él.

A Yugi Mouto le gustaba la lectura. Amaba las noches y las tardes en que podía escaparse de la vista de su abuelo para enfrascarse en algún libro grueso y de interesante contenido.

En ese momento depositaba uno de esos gruesos volúmenes en su mesa de noche y suspiraba con una sonrisita en sus labios.

Le resultaba comiquísimo que siendo un hombre, le agradaran las historias de amor, tanto como a Tea o a cualquier mujer podían gustarle.

Pero así era él, demasiado sensible para el gusto de alguien.

Más con el paso de los años había aprendido a no darle tanta importancia a ello. Mientras él se sintiera bien consigo mismo, lo demás sobraba.

Ciertamente se había convencido de que leer era lo mejor que podía hacer y ese día, al menos, le sirvió de mucho.

Por un lado estaba su amigo Joey. Algo malo sucedía con él y el rubio no había querido decírselo. A primera instancia insistió en preguntarlo, pero después de las múltiples evasivas por parte del rubio, desistió.

Era muy intuitivo y sabía que a su mejor amigo le sucedía algo.

Él siempre esperaría a que Joey acudiera a él, pero mientras tanto permanecería en suspenso y ciertamente preocupado por el rubio.

Joey era una clase de persona metafórica para Yugi. En ocasiones estaba triste, otras alegre, pero el ánimo que infundía y la sonrisa que siempre estaba presente en sus labios, lo hacían sin duda un ser humano excepcional.

Yugi apreciaba a Joey no solo por eso, sino porque el rubio había estado para él cuando más lo había necesitado, y aunque sabía que resultaba ciertamente egoísta con el resto de sus amigos, no se arrepentía en decir que Joey era la persona más valiosa para él.

Pero en esa parte y después de sonreír un poco, tuvo que suspirar profundamente.

Desde hacía tiempo que comenzaba a sentirse extraño.

Y no era precisamente un síntoma de enfermedad, sino de algo a lo cual temía nombrar, por creerlo simplemente imposible.

Siempre había aceptado su persona tal y cual era. Comenzando con su estatura y terminando con sus gustos extraños en algunas cosas.

Él se apreciaba, pero ciertamente en esos momentos en lo que aquella palabra "secreta" regresaba a su mente, no estaba tan seguro de su autoestima.

-¿Por qué a mi?. Preguntó al aire, decidido a mudarse de ropa y pensar en cosas no relacionadas con "ese" tema.

Comenzó entonces por despojarse de su camisa y se percató en el espejo de pieza completa junto a su armario, que el tiempo le había favorecido en cierta manera.

Jamás sería muy alto, pero al menos sus facciones y cuerpo comenzaban a cambiar de manera positiva.

Se sintió un poco halagado del reflejo que admiraba, pero cuando miró más detenidamente, tuvo que virar la vista y suspirar una vez más.

-Es que es imposible que pueda yo borrarte. Se dijo, sabiendo que en ocasiones miraba a otra persona en su reflejo.

El hecho de haber compartido con Yami un cuerpo y un valioso tiempo, habían sido para el muchacho de cabellos tricolor ciertamente agradable y desconcertante.

Se había acostumbrado a llevar de colgante su inseparable rompecabezas del milenio y enfrentarse con él, a oponentes legendarios.

Había sido una época no muy lejana, pero si concluida, pues Yami vivía entre ellos como cualquier persona "normal" y su rompecabezas descansaba en el museo central de la ciudad.

Su vida era ya de lo más normal y en ocasiones no podía acostumbrarse del todo.

Se desprendió los jeans y de inmediato se colocó el pijama, dejando al aire aun, su pectoral blanco y que comenzaba a ser bastante musculoso.

Algo de compartir amistad con el enérgico y atlético Tristán, se reflejaba en el ejercicio que realizaban por las mañanas y bajo la dirección del moreno.

En un principio Yugi odió la idea de levantarse temprano y ejercitarse, pero tras mirarse nuevamente al espejo, no pudo más que felicitarse por su elección.

-¿Puedo pasar?.

Yugi se sobresalto, pero indicó a su visitante que entrara a su habitación.

Yami respiró hondo antes de entrar a la habitación de su contraparte y después de cerrar la puerta, se dedicó a buscar la silueta que encontró al extremo opuesto del lugar.

El antiguo faraón se acercó lentamente, pero mientras lo hacía se percató de que su contraparte estaba mudándose de ropa y aunque Yugi tuviera ya sobre su cuerpo el pantalón del pijama, resultaba ciertamente desconcertante mirarlo sin camisa.

Yami no evitó el recorrer la figura del muchacho frente a él y descubrió que día con día el chiquillo se transformaba en hombre.

El antiguo faraón sonrió con sinceridad a su pensamiento.

Yugi, quien absorto se había quedado en mirar al piso, percibió la mirada de Yami y al instante se apresuró a colocar una camiseta cualquiera sobre su desnudo tórax.

-¿En que puedo ayudarte, Yami?. Indicó Yugi con serio sonrojo en el rostro.

Yami no pudo evitar sonreír con sinceridad. Adoraba, cuando su contraparte se sonrojaba con violencia.

-Solo subí para saber el cómo estabas. Hoy no has bajado en toda la tarde. Indicó el antiguo faraón, sentándose cerca del muchacho que desvió la mirada.

Yami compartía casa con Yugi y su abuelo, donde tenía una habitación espaciosa en el primer piso, junto a la puerta de la tienda de artefactos para duelo de monstruos.

Yugi tenía su habitación en el segundo piso y ciertamente esa distancia entre Yami y él, le gustaba. Al menos así se había hecho creer.

-Estaba leyendo. Ya sabes que cuando me enfrasco en algún libro no puedo soltarlo. Se excusó Yugi con una sonrisita, señalando el grueso volumen al lado de su cama.

-¿Las obras de Shakespeare?.

-Era un famoso escritor inglés. Sonrió Yugi, orientando al antiguo faraón en el tiempo.

-Si…creo que he escuchado hablar de él. Algo de haber vivido dentro de un rompecabezas casi toda una vida, es esta ignorancia del mundo que ahora me rodea. Confesó Yami, mirando con detenimiento la descripción de cada una de las obras de aquel libro.

-Eso puede sucederle a cualquiera. De todas formas sabes que todos estamos encantados en poder ayudarte. Sonrió Yugi, olvidando por un momento su vergüenza.

Yami le sonrió a su contraparte, depositando el libro en su lugar.

-¿De qué trata entonces el libro?.

-Son obras románticas y trágicas. Historias de amor que terminan en tragedia, regularmente. Otras son un poco más cómicas.

-¿Historias de amor que terminan en tragedia?. No suena de tú estilo Yugi.

El aludido se sonrojó. Yami sabía perfectamente sus gustos.

-Ya lo sé. Pero son historias que no puedo evitar leer una y otra vez, a pesar de su desenlace trágico. Sonrió el muchacho.

Yami no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar el rostro sonrojado de su contraparte. En verdad amaba el cuadro que miraba.

-Relátame alguna. Pidió el antiguo faraón.

-Bueno…no sé cual debiera sintetizar. Sonrió Yugi, olvidando nuevamente su sonrojo.

-La que gustes, pero que sea una de esas historias con final trágico.

Yugi bajó la mirada y pensó con detenimiento en cual sería la obra que a su contraparte le agradaría escuchar.

Yami siguió de cerca las reacciones de Yugi y no pudo evitar dejar a su corazón saltar.

Debía entonces confesar, que su antiguo corazón de faraón rebozarte de alegría se encontraba en presencia de aquel ser que había compartido con él tantas cosas.

Debía pues decir, que no era mero cariño fraterno el que sentía hacia Yugi, sino algo más fuerte que aun no se atrevía a confesar completamente.

No por miedo al rechazo, sino por miedo a que Yugi se apartara de su lado, como últimamente lo estaba haciendo.

No sabía el porque, pero a él comenzaba a desesperarle el hecho de que Yugi no lo mirara en clase y lo evitara en casa o en la escuela, si era posible.

El antiguo faraón debía comenzar a buscar una respuesta, de lo contrario estallaría.

-Ha, ya sé. Sonrió Yugi tras unos minutos de silencio.- ¿Qué tal Otelo?.

-¿Otelo?. Indagó Yami con sorpresa.

-Si. Es una historia muy trágica. De amor y celos. Un rey moro perdidamente enamorado de una dama blanca, pierde la razón tras los celos enfermizos que se ha ido forjando. Al final mata a su adorada y él se da cuenta demasiado tarde del crimen sin sentido que cometió.

-Suena interesante.

-Y lo es. Sonrió Yugi.- Es la historia preferida de Joey.

Y ante esto la sonrisa de Yugi desapareció de su rostro. Yami quiso por primera vez que aquel nombre no hubiera surcado la boca de su contraparte.

-¿Qué sucede?. Indagó Yami con sobresalto.

-Nada…solo que…me preocupa Joey. Suspiró Yugi, incorporándose de la cama para posteriormente arreglar su uniforme.

-¿Por qué?. Preguntó Yami.

-Porque se que algo le ocurre, solo que no ha querido decírmelo. Y ahí iba de nuevo otro suspiro que a Yami le sonó a bomba atómica.

-Comprendo que te preocupes por Joey pero…

Yugi negó, dejándole ver a Yami que no hablaría más del asunto.

Por inexplicable parecer, Yami tomó el libro de su contraparte, se incorporó y tras un "buenas noches" demasiado agrio para su persona, salió de la habitación de Yugi.

Los rasgos del antiguo faraón se encontraban contraídos y sus labios curvados en una mueca de disgusto presentaban.

Yami comenzaba a pensar que el motivo por el cual Yugi se alejaba de él, tenía un nombre.

Él apreciaba mucho al muchacho rubio de nombre Joey Wheeler, pero estaba comenzando a detestarlo, simplemente porque Yugi ya no le miraba a él como miraba a Joey.

-Otelo confió en su amigo y este lo traicionó. ¿A caso en esta historia sucederá lo mismo?. Cuestionó a la nada.

Claro que Yami sabía quien era Shakespeare y sobre todo Otelo. Pero debía aparentar ante su contraparte que no lo sabía, de esa manera degustaba sonrisas y palabras que Yugi le dirigía con afecto.

No, aunque le doliera, no podía dejar que Joey le quitara a su otra mitad. Yugi era suyo y tan enamorado se encontraba de él, que estaba dispuesto a realizar lo que Otelo, solo que en lugar de Yugi, sería Joey el sacrificado. Tal vez por el rubio era que su Yugi, lo estaba dejando de lado.

CONTINUARÁ....

He regresado de mi ausencia y debido a sus comentarios 

Decidí apresurarme en continuar esta historia .

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y comentarios.

Saben, debo aclarar que esta historia no es tan melosa como las demás que he hecho hasta ahora.

Tendrá momentos dulces y rosas pero en la mayoría del tiempo es Angs, así que pase lo que pase no se decepcionen, que conforme la historia avance, las cosas se comprenderán.

Cuídense y espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, su amiga:

KATRINNA LE FAY 


	3. Lentamente 3

_TITULO:_** LENTAMENTE**

_Serie_**: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_Pairings_**: S/J Y/Y**

_Category_**Slash/Yaoi.**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo_**Después del Torneo en Ciudad Batallas.**

**En calidad de Universo **

**Cinderella Operation**

-Una maldita semana, ¿y me dices que no has elegido nada?.

-En lugar de reclamar deberías de estar eligiendo. Respondió Suichi Maky con el tono más despreocupado que tenía.- He visto perfiles, antecedentes, todo y la verdad no creo que ninguna de esas personas que comparten contigo, por así decirlo, un momento en KC, no son dignas de ti.

Seto Kaiba friccionó sus manos. Se suponía que el abogado de su padrastro "solucionaría" las cosas.

Pero después de una semana en la que se había ausentado de la escuela en una magistral marca de ausencia por su parte y en la que creía que para ese día tendría al menos el nombre de su "futura pareja", se enteraba de que ningún avance se había tenido.

-¿Qué clase de responsable es usted?. Demandó Seto saber.

-Soy un abogado, no un casamentero Seto. Y como te dije, yo solo evalúo, no elijo.

-Pero usted dijo…

-Dije que si al finalizar el lapso de tiempo tú no habías decidido aun, yo entonces lo haría. Pero para ese tiempo aun faltan dos semanas y no he visto que pongas demasiado de tú parte para esa elección.

Si pensaste que yo iba a resolverte tus problemas, déjame decirte que estas equivocado. Sonrió el hombre, mirando de manera desafiante a un Seto Kaiba que a punto estuvo de golpearle.

-Mire, he perdido una semana de mi vida en esta estupidez. No pienso perder más tiempo, así que haga lo que le pidieron y a mi déjeme en paz. Ordenó el muchacho fuera de si, para después tomar su maletín, gabardina y salir de la mansión Kaiba.

Suichi Maky quedó entonces pensativo.

Sabía que Seto Kaiba era un joven genio muy ocupado. Aquella semana simplemente se había abstenido de realizar sus deberes para "ayudarle" a buscar un perfil idóneo.

Maky no estaba muy de acuerdo con el matrimonio que el desaparecido Gozaburo Kaiba había manifestado en sus últimos deseos.

Estaban en una época en donde la tecnología avanzaba y por consiguiente también el pensamiento.

Tal vez aquello había estado bien para la edad media o para las ceremonias japonesas de compromiso, pero en esos tiempos modernos en los que el Duelo de Monstruo virtual era lo más asediado, simplemente era ridículo.

-Pero me pagan por hacer esto, así que lo menos que puedo hacer por este pobre chico es encontrarle una pareja decente. Aunque con su carácter…pobre de su esposa o esposo. Medio sonrió el abogado.

En aquella semana había indagado y conocido a los "aspirantes". Aquella operación ciertamente era demasiado estresante, mucho más con el muchacho genio a su lado, el cual no dejaba de gruñir y echarle en cara sus retrasos en la corporación.

Pero Seto Kaiba era inteligente y Maky sabía que aunque evidentemente el moreno no mostrara interés en aquella elección, en el fondo buscaba lo que él: alguien lo suficientemente apto como para soportarlo.

-Buenos días, ¿sabe en donde puedo encontrar a mi hermano?. Indagó una vocecita, que a Maky le llamó poderosamente la atención.

-Acaba de retirarse, pero no sé a donde se dirigía. Sonrió el hombre, mientras el niño de cabellos oscuros se cercaba a él.

Suichi Maky no podía aun entender el como Mokuba y Seto eran tan diferentes siendo hermanos.

El niño era un ángel, mientras que su hermano era un demonio.

A su parecer la combinación era muy singular, aunque el demonio de los ojos azules se transformaba en arcángel en presencia del niño de cabellos negros.

-Ah…¿aun no encuentran nada?. Indagó el niño, mirando los numerosos documentos que el hombre tenía sobre la mesa.

-No. Y al parecer tú hermano no quiere cooperar con esto. Respondió el abogado, mirando que el niño sonreía un poco.

-Seto en realidad deja las cosas sin importancia de lado. Esto para él es…

-Yo sé que no.

Mokuba miró al hombre y tras asegurarse de que nadie entraba por la puerta, le concedió la razón al abogado.

-Esto fue una bomba para mi hermano. ¿Se imagina siquiera lo que acarrea un matrimonio a la fuerza y con alguien que no ama?.

-Lo puedo intuir. Afirmó el hombre, comprendiendo que Mokuba era demasiado inteligente para su edad.

-Él está evitando esto para conservar su cordura. No lo había visto tan tenso desde los días en que vivíamos en el orfanato. Gozaburo lo…bueno, ya debe imaginarlo. Musitó Mokuba. El abogado le daba confianza para expresarse libremente.

-Puedo imaginarlo. El señor Kaiba era un hombre ciertamente "encantador". Exclamó Maky, haciendo muecas graciosas que hicieron reír a Mokuba.- Pero ha dejado un testamento y si Seto no realiza lo que demandó, entonces…

-Ya lo sé. Medio sonrió el niño.- Seto me lo ha expuesto ya más de diez veces. Pero aun así esto es una tontería. Bufó Mokuba, sin aceptar aun el destino de su hermano.

Maky miró un gran amor de hermanos. Mokuba le simpatizaba mucho y en las ocasiones en que Seto no miraba, se atrevió a conversar con el niño de negros cabellos y mirar el respeto que este tenía por su hermano.

-Seto ha sido un padre, más que hermano para mi. Por eso le pido que lo ayude. Ya sé que no se puede revocar el testamento. Dijo el niño, interrumpiendo la seguramente negativa del abogado.- Pero al menos puede elegir a la persona más conveniente para él.

-Eso es lo que trato de hacer. Pero la escasa vida social de tú hermano me limita un poco. Explicó Maky con un suspiro.

Mokuba miró la mesa con detenimiento y repentinamente una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

-Sabe, hace más o menos un año, mi hermano organizó un torneo de Duelo de Monstruos.

-Si, fue muy comentado. Asintió el hombre sin comprender el punto del niño.

-Bueno, a ese torneo fueron los mejores duelistas del mundo.

-Si, eso también lo sé. ¿Pero que tiene que ver todo eso con…

-Ya me explico. Sonrió el niño con picardía.- Bueno, debido a la escasa sociabilidad de mi hermano, pensé, que tal vez…bueno…no sé cómo explicarlo. Se sonrojó el niño. Su idea tal vez resultara tonta, pero al menos habría más posibilidades.

-Te escucho. Animó Maky con cierta ternura.

-Bueno, pensé que tal vez podría yo facilitarle la base de datos de esos duelistas para que tuviera una mayor población de elección. ¿Me entiende?.

Suichi Maky frunció el entrecejo, pero después asintió a la idea.

Mokuba Kaiba ciertamente era muy inteligente y como él ya había agotado sus posibilidades, aquella noticia le sentaba muy bien.

Estaba decidido a ayudar un poco al frío chico genio y en ese momento, con aquella nueva idea, las cosas podían marchar un poco mejor para Seto Kaiba.

-Es una idea excelente. ¿Cuándo puedes proporcionarme esa información?.

-Si gusta en este momento. Solo que tenemos que ser cuidadosos para que mi hermano no sepa que hemos planeado esto. Murmuró Mokuba como cerrando un importante y secreto negocio.

Maky tendió la mano al niño y este la estrechó con sonrisa en labios.

Lo único que Mokuba deseaba era que la vida de su hermano fuera más llevadera y aunque no podía evitar su matrimonio, al menos podría ayudar a elegir a la persona idónea para él.

-------------------------------------

-------------------------------------

Seto Kaiba refunfuñó al sentarse dentro de aquella aula de escuela.

A su alrededor murmullos escuchaba, pero al igual que siempre se dedicó simplemente a sacar su computador portátil y a teclear el trabajo que tenía atrasado.

Sabía que en realidad aquella ausencia escolar en nada perjudicaba su persona, pero para él era demasiado estresante el haber manchado su impecable expediente de asistencias, con una ausencia tan larga y estúpida.

-Vaya, el genio Kaiba se dignó en visitarnos hoy.

Seto odiaba a las personas que querían asemejar su sarcasmo. Pero él era innato en su proceder, así que con "diplomacia" se enfrentó a su interlocutor.

-Cosa que seguramente tú envidias Deblin. Tú patética mentecita es demasiado mediocre como para comprender que la vida es más que un dado.

Duke Deblin en verdad se molestó. A pesar de las aventuras que hubo pasado con el genio Kaiba, jamás terminaría por caerle del todo bien.

-Al menos yo si tengo vida, no como tú que se esconde en una madriguera. Contraatacó Deblin, procurando una mirada fiera que su contrincante ignoró.

-Mejor piérdete Deblin. Al menos yo soy parcial y tengo buen gusto, no como tú que te metes con cualquiera, y por cierto, ¿ya le dijiste a Wheeler lo de su "novia"?.

Aquello Duke no lo esperaba y supo que era el momento de tocar la retirada. Esa vez había perdido.

Seto sonrió cuando Duke avanzó hacia su asiento.

No sabía porque aquel año el muchacho de presencia estrambótica estaba en su salón. No le importaba, de hecho lo ignoraba.

Ambos eran ciertamente listos. Él, por supuesto, más que Deblin, pero Seto tenía que reconocer que le debía cierta credibilidad al muchacho creador del duelo de dados virtuales, más no la suficiente comparada con la suya.

Él era el as en las guerras verbales y sabía el cómo, dónde y con que atacar para vencer al oponente. De algo le servía ser observador.

En ese momento la pandilla "Yugi" arribó al salón, siendo comandada como siempre por el muchacho bajito y de cabello tricolor.

-Buen día Kaiba. Saludó Yugi con su usual alegría.

Y como siempre recibió un gruñido por respuesta, lo que Yugi había terminado interpretando como una especie de saludo también.

-Ese Kaiba, nunca terminaré por comprenderlo. Murmuró Tea, depositando su portafolios sobre su silla.

-Es un engreído. No sé como sabiendo esto, aun sigues saludándole Yugi. Tristán gruñó, mirando de reojo al moreno.

El aludido simplemente sonrió y se alzo de hombros. Ya había aprendido a no dar tantas excusas sobre sus actos.

-Hola Duke. Saludó Yugi, mirando al muchacho ciertamente ensimismado.

-Hola. Respondió, acudiendo al grupo que terminó por considerar ciertamente agradable.

-¿Por qué tan callado?. Tristán estrechó con fuerza la mano del chico de porte estrambótico. Un saludo que compartían entre ellos solamente.

-Nada en particular. Exclamó, mirando la sonrisa cínica que Seto le lanzó disimuladamente.

-Bueno, Joey dijo que hoy llegaría temprano y faltan diez minutos para que la campana suene. Si hoy no lo logra…

-Él lo logrará Tea. Afirmó Yugi con seguridad y Yami, quien se encontraba un poco alejado del grupo, gruñó por lo bajo.

Nadie dijo nada. La última semana Joey había estado demasiado cerca de la expulsión y ciertamente ese día tal vez no sería la excepción.

-No sé que le ocurre. Últimamente se ve demasiado….cansado. Opinó Tea en tono preocupado.

-Si, pero Joey no quiere decir nada. Tal vez solo sea una racha de mala suerte. Medio sonrió Yugi y los demás asintieron.

-El bobo sabe que corre riesgo de ser expulsado, es inteligente, sabrá que hacer. Exclamó Deblin.

En ese tiempo había aprendido a apreciar a Joey y ciertamente no lo externalizaba demasiado, pero al menos se preocupaba por él.

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema?. Gruñó Yami, mirando que su contraparte entristecía repentinamente.

Algunos se extrañaron, pero ciertamente opinaron lo mismo. Joey era un buen amigo, pero si tenía problemas ya después acudiría a ellos en busca de consejo.

Seto Kaiba no evitó escuchar.

Sinceramente nada relacionado con el "perro" le importaba. Era uno más y así siempre sería.

El resto de los alumnos entraron al aula. El profesor se acercaba y Yugi se mordió los labios al mirar el reloj. Escasos segundos para que la campana sonara y Joey no llegaba.

Eso si lo preocupó al extremo de tomar inconscientemente la mano de Yami y mirar la puerta con aprehensión.

Yami buscaba un contacto más afectuoso que ese, pero de igual manera le infundió confianza al muchacho que parecía demasiado consternado y que mordía con fuerza sus labios.

-No hagas eso. Vas a lastimarte. Le indicó Yami, acariciando el rostro de Yugi y obligándole a suavizar sus labios.

Yugi tuvo la delicadeza de sonrojarse un poco, pero no dejó la mano ni el apoyo de Yami. El antiguo faraón pensó que iba por buen camino.

Escasos segundos y antes de que el profesor pisara el salón, una figura atravesó corriendo a su lado hasta escabullirse al aula de clases.

El profesor miró al alumno con el entrecejo fruncido, pero dado que la campana aun no sonaba, dejó pasar simplemente las cosas.

-Joey. Exclamó Yugi, suspirando aliviado y soltando la mano de un Yami que gruñó ante la falta de contacto.

-Creo que…me…salvé. Indicó el rubio, recuperando el aire perdido y escuchando la campana sonar en ese momento.

-Por poco amigo. ¿Qué ocurrió esta vez?. Indicó Tristán

-Seguramente te quedaste dormido, ¿verdad?.

Joey negó ante la frase de Tea.

-Me retracé haciendo los deberes, no tenía idea de lo numerosos que eran. Indicó Joey, dejando su frente caer en la paleta del pupitre.

-Ánimo Joey. Lo bueno es que ya estás aquí. Sonrió Yugi y el rubio regresó la sonrisa.

Yami en realidad comenzaba a miraba a Joey como a su peor enemigo. No tenía pruebas de lo que pensaba, pero definitivamente no quería a su Yugi cerca de personas que no fueran él, al menos no hasta que no expresara sus sentimientos.

El resto de la clase transcurrió, con los problemas de Joey en su cabeza y los de Kaiba en la suya.

Ese día, extrañamente no se habían insultado como era habitual, sino que se habían pasado de largo y enfrascado en sus problemas.

Joey estaba desesperado y preocupado por que su padre no encontrara sus ahorros y los gastara. El hombre cada vez se comportaba menos reacio a creer en sus mentiras.

Por otra parte Seto se encontraba en cierta forma impaciente por conocer la identidad de quien sería…prefría no pensar en ello, así que simplemente se dedicó a solucionar los trabajos pendientes y a pensar que probablemente todo aquello era una historia mal redactada.

Suichi Maky tecleaba rápidamente. Las computadoras de los hermanos Kaiba eran muy eficaces y contribuían en gran parte a hacer su labor menos pesada.

Ya había observado e investigado, vía Internet, a una buena parte de los múltiples duelistas que habían sido invitados por Seto Kaiba a su duelo personal de monstruos.

Independientemente de cual hubiera sido el motivo principal, Maky llegó a la conclusión de que Seto Kaiba había escogido a los duelistas con ciertas características.

Ya fuera por puntos obtenidos alrededor del mundo virtual o por la posesión de ciertos objetos valiosos para el muchacho de ojos azules.

Cualquiera que hubiera sido entonces el motivo, Maky supo que Seto Kaiba había catalogado ya a muchas personas, lo que implicaba gustos personales que tal vez el chico genio ni siquiera había contemplado.

Eso, reducía un poco su problema.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, habría elegido al primer candidato sin investigación previa. Pero ciertamente ya había admitido la ayuda hacia el muchacho y no iba a retractarse.

-¿Cómo va con eso?. Cuestionó Mokuba, llevando consigo un pequeño refrigerio que el abogado aceptó encantado.

-Bien. Al menos ya he podido expandir las posibilidades. Sonrió el hombre.

-Eso me alegra. No quisiera ver a mi hermano casado con cualquier persona. Tal vez no será de mi agrado, pero mientras Seto se sienta "tranquilo", yo lo estaré.

El abogado asintió. En eso concordaba con el niño.

-Y dígame, ¿ya ha descartado a muchas personas?.

-Si. Gracias al Internet y a un programa especial que instalé, pude descartar a varias personas que no parecen nada competentes. Guiñó el hombre y Mokuba se sintió un poco mejor al respecto.

-El tiempo se termina y debemos apresurarnos a encontrar a la persona adecuada para mi hermano.

-Si. He estado pensando también en conocer directamente a unas cuantas personas. No podrá ser a todos, pero al menos podré dar una impresión más personal.

-Eso me parece magnífica idea. Así no se dejará llevar por una estadística.

-El problema es. Mencionó el abogado terminando su comida.-Que debo elegir un grupo pequeño y sin complicaciones. Además tú hermano no debe saber que vigilo a estas personas, de lo contrario, y a pesar del tiempo, podría negarse.

-Si, Seto es muy especial en cuanto a su privacidad. ¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?. Preguntó el niño con actitud pensativa.

Un gran avance sin duda habían realizado ya.

Suichi Maky regresó a su tarea, mientras el niño de cabellos negros pensaba en alguna manera segura de actuar. Mukuba era quien conocía mejor a su hermano.

El abogado entonces introdujo un nuevo código en el computador, esta vez para mirar a los duelistas de esa ciudad.

Tenía pensado reducir el grupo de personas solamente a Ciudad Dominos, de esa manera sería más sencilla su labor. Pero se dio cuenta de que el número de participantes de esa ciudad era bastante considerable.

En realidad era una labor difícil.

Mokuba se acercó al hombre y miró la pantalla. Después, su cabeza trabajó rápido. Estaba empezando a creer eso de que era bastante inteligente para su edad.

-Sabe, creo que concuerdo con usted sobre la reducción de posibilidades. Pero aun hay que reducir más. ¿Qué le parece si le presento a nuestras amistades?. Sonrió el niño.

-¿A sus amistades?. Pero creí que tu hermano...

-Bueno, en realidad son las mías. Pero Seto ha convivido con ellos también. Sonrió el niño, mirando la sorpresa del abogado.

-¿Y de cuantas personas estamos hablando?. Indagó el hombre repentinamente interesado en ese aspecto que ignoraba.

Mokuba entonces guardó silencio e hizo la cuenta mental.

-Son...aproximadamente diez u once personas. Sonrió el niño, esperando no omitir a nadie.

Maky entonces miró el computador y sonrió. Trabajar con el menor de los Kaiba resultaba ciertamente gratificante, interesante y conveniente. En dos segundos sus posibilidades se vieron reducidas a un tamaño aceptable.

-Sabes, creo que tú y yo formamos un buen equipo. ¿Cuándo podemos comenzar con las entrevistas?. Pero antes, ¿estás seguro de que estas personas son las indicadas?.

-Si. Respondió de inmediato Mokuba.- Son las personas más confiables del mundo y sé, que aunque Seto no termina por tolerarlas, que será una grandiosa elección. Al menos él ya ha convivido con ellos. Guiñó el niño y Maky supo que eso era realmente importante.

-Bueno, entonces manos a la obra. ¿Quiénes son estos sujetos entonces?.

Cual rayo, Mokuba se acercó al computador y tecleó algunas cosas, minutos después la pantalla le presentaba a Maky el grupo de amigos del pequeño Mokuba Kaiba.

-Que grupo tan interesante. Exclamó el abogado.

-Si y son muy buenos amigos. Sonrío el niño con veracidad.

-¿Por quien comenzamos entonces?.

Mokuba miró las fotografías del computador y después respondió.

-Creo que algunos de mis amigos no están en la ciudad por el momento. Pero eso no es problema. En una mañana podemos vernos con ellos, entrevistarlos y regresar antes de que Seto lo sepa.

Maky valoró entonces el capital de los Kaiba. Resultaba demasiado sencillo cruzar probablemente el mundo entero y regresar para la hora de la cena.

Sin duda el niño le facilitaba las acciones.

-Bueno. Entonces comenzamos mañana mismo. ¿Con quien?.

Mokuba señalo a un par de personas en la pantalla y el detective asintió.

Estaba seguro que dentro de esas personas estaba la indicada para Seto Kaiba.

Yugi miraba con insistencia a un Joey Wheeler ausente.

Se encontraban en una cafetería cercana a la escuela. El grupo había coincidido en comer en algún lugar cercano y reunirse. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacían a pesar de estar en el mismo salón de clases.

Joey en realidad meditaba sobre sus trabajos, pero sobre todo en la fuerte cantidad de dinero que le cobraban por la hipoteca de su casa.

Ya sabía y no necesitaba recordar una vez más que el inmueble resultaba verdaderamente miserable, pero que a pesar de ello el cobro del banco era sumamente elevado.

Joey no contaba con la cantidad de dinero que le pedían y ciertamente tomar "prestado" de sus ahorros, no era buena idea.

También debía conseguir un nuevo empleo de fin de semana. En uno lo habían despedido por llegar tarde y por lo tanto el salario se había perdido.

Más que nunca necesitaba el empleo, pero sobre todo descansar. Se pasaba la mitad de la noche tratando de charlar con su padre y la otra mitad en hacer deberes escolares.

Apenas si le quedaban un par de horas para descansar y prepararse para la repartición de diarios.

Su vida era un caos completo.

Lo que Yugi miraba era a un rubio demacrado y con más ojeras de las que sus rasgos siempre sonrientes podían ocultar.

El muchacho de cabello tricolor intuía más que nunca que algo andaba mal con su amigo y deseo ayudarle de todo corazón.

-¿Joey?. Llamó, esperando que el distraído muchacho que jugaba con su comida lo mirara.

Sus demás amigos se encontraban enfrascados en una pelea sobre cartas de monstruos y por primera vez en su vida Joey no participó en ella.

-¿Joey?. Volvió a llamar, esta vez acercándose al rubio y tocando su hombro.

Joey reaccionó con rapidez y miró a un chico preocupado.

-Hey. ¿Qué ocurre Yug?. Sonrió Joey, borrando por completo sus preocupaciones y cansancio.

Yugi verdaderamente admiró esa capacidad en su amigo.

-¿Te sientes bien Joey?. No has comido nada y pareces muy cansado. Exclamó el muchacho, mirando dentro de las sinceras orbes de su amigo.

-Pues...ya sabes, el insomnio. Excusó Joey, tomando un poco de refresco.

Yugi analizó las palabras.

-¿Sabes?, por alguna extraña razón no te creo. ¿Somos amigos, verdad?.

Joey pensó que aquel viejo truco ya no funcionaba con él, pero debía admitir que si provenía de Yugi, el efecto de "suave chantaje" si resultaba perfectamente bien.

-Claro. ¿Quién dice lo contrario?. Exclamó el rubio, mirando con sonrisa en labios al chico de cabello tricolor que solo movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Joey, tú sabes que...

-Hey Joey, ¿podrías reiterarle al necio de Deblin unas cuantas cosas?. Casi gritó Tristán por encima de la mesa.

-Claro. ¿Qué cosas?. Sonrió el rubio, desviando la atención de un Yugi que solo suspiró y se limitó a seguir observando.

Desde el lado contrario de la mesa, Yami agradeció que Tristán desviara la atención del rubio.

Comenzaba a sentirse muy celoso de Joey y eso no era bueno, mucho menos en un antiguo faraón conocedor de artes oscuras.

-¿Mai?. Casi gritó Joey con sobresalto.

-Si, Mai. ¿Dile a este cabezota lo que hay entre tú y esa mujer?. Guiñó Tristán a su amigo rubio.

Joey enarcó una ceja y miró a Duke Deblin con detenimiento.

-¿Qué?. Yo no dije nada bobo. Se defendió el muchacho de apariencia estrambótica, mientras intentaba no recordar la frase que días antes Seto Kaiba utilizara hacia él para desarmarlo.

-Entre Mai y yo no hay nada. Solo y tal vez amistad. ¿Por qué preguntan cuando ya lo saben?. Cuestionó el rubio, frunciendo el entrecejo ante las risitas incrédulas.

-No te enfades Joey. Es solo que Mai es...bueno, era una de tus candidatas favoritas, ¿no es así?. Tea entró en la charla.

-Confieso que ella es muy linda. Admitió Joey con firmeza.- Pero nunca pensé en un "nosotros". Ella es demasiado...

-Es una leona y tú un gatito. Río Tristan y a él se unió la mesa completa.

-Oye. Exclamó ofendido el rubio.

-Calma hombre. Es bien sabido que en un tiempo estabas muerto por la chica, salieron un par de meses y después se dijeron adiós. ¿O me equivoco?. Preguntó el morocho en tono burlón.

-N...no pero....

-¿Por qué la dejaste entonces?. Dilo hoy Joey y ya no calles para siempre. Guiñó Tea, disfrutando el enfado de su amigo.

El rubio no gustaba de hablar sobre sus cosas personales, pero en aquella ocasión accedería, solo para que dejaran de molestarlo.

-Porque Mai es...me engañó. ¿Contentos?.

Muchos habrían querido reír, pero el rostro sombrío del rubio les indicó a todos que aquello había sido serio.

Deblin entonces solo se encogió. Su secreto, tal vez el mayor, consistía en que en tiempos pasados y si, por experimentar, había salido con la rubia "amiga" de Joey y entre ellos había habido más que besos.

Jamás lo había confesado, pero de una forma u otra cada vez que miraba a Joey, su conciencia pesaba.

Había llegado a estimar demasiado al rubio y sin que supiera el como Seto Kaiba se había enterado y de vez en cuando se lo restregaba cual profesional.

Sin duda, se arrepentía de lo hecho.

-Bueno, bueno, hablemos de...ti Tea. ¿En donde está ese chico americano con el que salías?.

La muchacha no evitó sonrojarse y las miradas entonces se posaron en ella. O casi todas.

-¿Joey, te encuentras bien?. Susurró Yugi.

El rubio asintió pero ante la mentira, Yugi le propuso salir del lugar y el rubio accedió a esa petición.

-Le he dicho a Tristán que no hable de eso, pero ya lo conoces. Discúlpalo por favor. Sonrió y explicó el muchacho de cabello tricolor cuando hubieron salido del lugar.

-No te preocupes Yugi. Es algo de lo cual debían de saber por mi boca algún día. Sonrió el rubio.

-Pero eso te lastima. Yo se que querías mucho a Mai y...

-Olvídalo, de veras. Eso ya no tiene sentido ser recordarlo. La quise, me dolió lo que hizo pero...la vida sigue, ¿no?.

Yugi en verdad estimaba la valentía y fortaleza de su amigo.

Él habría dado todo por imitar un poco el carácter del rubio.

-Joey....yo...te he visto ausente estos últimos días. Sabes que si tienes problemas solo tienes que decírmelos para...

-Lo sé y te agradezco tu amistad Yug, pero en verdad no sucede nada.

-Pero Joey...

-Vamos, vamos, ya olvídalo y mejor cuéntame algo bonito. A ver, a ver, cuéntame, cuéntame. Exclamó el rubio en su usual tono alentador e infantil.

Yugi respiró profundo y alargó una sonrisa. Joey no cambiaría a pesar de todo.

Yami miraba por el ventanal del lugar y no pudo evitar pensar en salir y arrastrar a su contraparte hasta casa; arrinconarlo y besarlo hasta desfallecer.

Pero sabía que no podía y cual Otelo, fue alimentando su corazón de venganza y de celos.

Odiaba que Joey estuviera tan cerca de su Yugi y sobre todo que este le regalara a otro, las sonrisas que debían de ser para él.

-¿Qué haces despierto?. Me enteré que no fuiste a la escuela.

-Yo...pedí un permiso Seto. Descuida, me pondré al día. Sonrió el niño de cabellos negros, apagando con presteza su computador.

-¿Un permiso?. ¿Y se puede saber para qué?. Indagó el moreno, sentándose en la cama de su hermano.

-Pues...solo confía en mí, ¿si?. Nunca he hecho nada que pueda perjudicarme. Sonrió el niño, con esa sonrisa que incluso Seto atribuía a "encantadoramente chantajista".

-¿Por qué será que presiento algo?. El moreno enarcó una ceja y el niño de cabellos negros no evitó una risita.

-Seto, deberías de ser más confiado. Te prometo que la semana entrante regreso a la escuela. Sonrío el niño.

Seto solo asintió. Las libertades concedidas a su hermano eran las necesarias como para que el niño comenzara a saber lo que era una responsabilidad.

Seto sabía que Mokuba era responsable y ciertamente utilizaba esas libertades para beneficios que tarde o temprano el niño compartiría con él.

No le gustaba ser demasiado enérgico con su hermano, pero si había ocasiones en las que su careta de frialdad se veía severamente sobrepuesta hacia las acciones que le parecían imprudentes.

Mokuba lo sabía y con una sonrisa sincera trató de acallar las dudas de su hermano.

El niño agradecía aquella confianza. Por eso, no la rompería.

-De acuerdo. Solo recuerda que si veo algo "anormal" en todo esto, no seré tan condescendiente contigo Mokuba. Indicó Seto en tono neutral.

-Cómo digas hermano. Sonrió el niño e imitó un saludo militar que terminó por sacar una pequeña sonrisa de los labios resecos del muchacho genio.

-No sé que haría sin ti Mokuba. Probablemente volverme loco. Suspiró el moreno, acariciando los cabellos negros de un niño que simplemente le abrazó.

-Solo nos tenemos uno al otro y lo menos que puedo hacer es apoyarte hermano. Más, en estos momentos tan difíciles. El tiempo casi expira. Indicó el niño y un gruñido por parte de su hermano le indicó que cambiara de tema.

Últimamente el muchacho moreno estaba de demasiado mal humor y Mokuba sabía el porqué.

-¿Cómo va todo en la empresa?. Preguntó el niño en un repentino cambio de tema.

-Bien. Demasiadas cosas sin importancia y otras demasiado sencillas. Explicó Seto, agradeciendo aquel tema "ordinario".

-Siempre he tenido confianza en que sabrás sacar todo adelante. Dime, ¿algún proyecto nuevo?.

Seto negó. El moreno solía relatarle a su hermano todos sus planes y nuevos proyectos, pero ciertamente su cabeza no estaba en ese mundo.

-Ya llegará algo. No desesperes.

-Lo importante es que me mantengo ocupado en la empresa. Suspiró Seto.

-Y en la escuela.

-La escuela está llena de parásitos y perdedores. No sé en realidad porque me obligan a terminarla. Estoy rodeado de ineptos. Gruñó el muchacho y Mokuba rió por lo bajo.

-Vamos hermano, al menos tienes algunas personas que te estiman por lo que eres.

-Si te refieres a "don cabellos coloridos y pandilla", creo que sería mejor pasar mi existencia al lado de la pared, que con ellos.

Mokuba río de buena manera. Sabía que su hermano siempre sería "pesimista", pero también que en el fondo el muchacho genio agradecía en secreto aquella presencia.

-Ya es hora de dormir Mokuba y aunque mañana no vayas a la escuela, no quiero que te desveles innecesariamente. Argumentó Seto, incorporándose para caminar fuera de la habitación.

-Cómo digas, hermano. Sonrío el niño y en el acto se recostó dentro de las mantas confortables de aquella cama.

Seto sonrió, acarició los cabellos del niño y después de una palabra de despedida, salió, dejando a un niño ciertamente complacido.

-Ojalá que nuestras acciones sean benéficas para ti, hermano. Murmuró el niño antes de quedarse completamente dormido.

Lo que jamás le diría a Seto, era de sus "escapes" en el Jey privado de su hermano.

Tal vez el muchacho genio lo sabría algún día, pero no por boca de él.

Hasta ese momento todo marchaba bien en la operación "cinderella", o al menos así la habían bautizado Maky y él.

-¿Desea algo, señor?. Inquirió el mayordomo con refinamiento.

-Nada. Puedes retirarte. Aseguró el muchacho y tras una reverencia el hombre desapareció.

Seto entonces se sentó en el sofá de su sala y exhaló una buena cantidad de aire almacenado.

Había evitado por todos los medios posibles pensar sobre su situación, pero era evidentemente un acto imposible de realizar.

No había momento en que no se detuviera a indagar sobre los avances del Maky, pero sobre todo, su elección.

Aunque aparentara indiferencia, Seto Kaiba temblaba de solo pensar en el matrimonio con una persona totalmente desconocida.

El muchacho pensaba en que si él interfería demasiado en la "elección", terminaría por no elegir a nadie. Por tal, le había "reservado los derechos" al abogado de su padrastro.

Hasta ese día las únicas palabras que el hombre exponía eran: "Estoy trabajando en eso".

Nada más, y después regresaba a su tarea de teclear en el computador.

Irónica la situación le parecía. Así actuaba él ante alguien.

-Maldito seas Gozaburo. Maldijo en un susurro, pues aun no podía concebir los planes que el hombre había hecho para él.

Seto jamás habría aceptado ser parte de aquella familia, sino hubiera sido por su hermano.

Todo era por él. Por su bienestar y paz.

Tal vez por eso continuaba con todo sin gritar.

Tal vez por su hermano era que tomaba las cosas lo más diplomáticamente posible y no alegaba un contraataque que seguramente ganaría.

¿Quién podría más, un vivo o un muerto?.

Prácticamente la corporación era suya y el esfuerzo también.

Sabía que ganaría pero...tenía que velar por su hermano de todas maneras.

-Supiste como dar en el blanco sin parecer sospechoso. Infeliz. Algún día me pagarás todo esto. De algún modo. Volvió a gruñir el muchacho, eligiendo la opción de subir y tratar de descansar un poco. Aunque sabía que no lo lograría. Entre más la ansiedad subía, los días del plazo se terminaban.

Su cordura ahora dependía de un delgado hilo, el cual podía romperse en cualquier momento.

CONTINUARÁ….

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me animan a escribir mucho más rápido de lo normal. Espero que esta inspiración dure mucho

**Leo todos sus comentarios, pero por falta de un poco de tiempo no puedo darles respuesta personal, más sepan que a todos y a cada uno de los comentarios presto especial atención.**

**Muchas gracias nuevamente y espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, en el próximo, espero que Suichi haga ya decisión **

KATRINNA LE FAY 


	4. Lentamente 4

_TITULO:_** LENTAMENTE**

_Serie_**: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_Pairings_**: S/J Y/Y**

_Category_**Slash/Yaoi.**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo_**Después del Torneo en Ciudad Batallas.**

**En calidad de Universo **

**And the winner is....**

-Sabe....estuve pensando un poco y creo que ya solo le falta la inspección final.

-Si, esto ha sido demasiado complicado. Suspiró el abogado, dejando caer la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla.

-Si, y muy agotador. No es fácil viajar a medio mundo y regresar para que mi hermano no se de cuenta. Es una tarea dura, pero buena, si al final logramos nuestro objetivo. Sonrío el niño con optimismo.

Suichi Maky tenía en cuenta los factores expuestos por el niño de cabellos negros, pero lo que no podía asimilar era la vitalidad de Mokuba Kaiba. Ciertamente él estaba rendido y no sabía si de un momento a otro caería rendido sobre la mesa.

-¿Ya efectuó su opinión sobre los candidatos pasados?. Indagó el niño, mirando con risa el bostezo del abogado.

-Si. Aunque ciertamente tengo que descartar a cuatro. Sonrío el hombre, limpiando unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¿Y puedo saber a quienes?. Indicó el niño. Su innata curiosidad le gustaba al abogado.

-Sencillo. Iniciemos con el tal Bakura, el tipo te da escalofríos de solo mirarlo y escuchar su risa. Exclamó el hombre y Mokuba río al imaginar la descripción del antiguo asalta tumbas.

-Bakura es extraño...pero parecido a mi hermano.

-Si, lo sé, ¿pero crees tú que voy a darle al fuego mas fuego?. No. Definitivamente no puedes cambiar los jarrones de tú casa por extintores.

La risa pura del niño hizo reír al abogado. Su descripción resultaba realmente aclaratoria y educativa.

-Tiene razón.

-Después está ese tal Ryu...¿son hermanos esos dos o qué?. Hasta ahora no me explico aun su similitud física. Aunque este individuo es un pan de Dios. Demasiado "manso" para tu hermano.

-Definitivamente concuerdo con usted. Asintió Mokuba, sin detenerse a indagar demasiado sobre el parentesco entre Bakura y Ryu. Estaba seguro de que el abogado no entendería.

-Y después están esos dos egipcios. ¿Puede alguien besarse con tanto optimismo mientras hago una entrevista?.

Los gestos de incredulidad de Maky, hicieron reír nuevamente al niño, el cual recordó aquella escena marcada por el abogado.

Habían viajado a Egipto, la familia Ishtar era la elegida en ese recorrido.

Para Mokuba resultaba vital interrogarlos, para demostrarle al abogado de su padrastro que algunas "amistades" de su hermano eran dignas poseedoras de respeto.

Pero al entrar en el recinto sagrado que el par de hermanos egipcios custodiaban, se encontró con la noticia de que Ishizu no se encontraba y su hermano Marik fue entonces el encargado de recibirles.

En un principio el muchacho bueno que había vuelto a ser tras la desaparición de su maléfico alter ego, los recibió, pero cuando Odion, su guardián, arribó a la habitación de la entrevista, todo rastro de bondad e inocencia se borró de la faz del muchacho Ishtar y sin que la presencia de extraños lo cohibiera, se lanzó a los brazos del muchacho moreno, para que después ambos se besaran con tanta pasión que Suichi Maky tuvo que sacar de manera apresurada a Mokuba, por miedo a que esos dos dieran un espectáculo indigno de los ojos de un niño.

Mokuba ciertamente le miró el lado positivo a aquello. Marik Ishtar no era un candidato idóneo para su hermano y menos cuando evidentemente ya tenía una relación con su egipcio guardián.

-¿E Ishizu?. Indicó el niño recordando a la refinada muchacha.

-Ella...es una de las elegidas. Ciertamente me ha convencido su porte y su manera de ser. La contraparte perfecta de tú hermano, ¿no te parece?.

Mokuba solo alzó los hombros. No le diría al abogado que la muchacha estaba enamorada de su hermano. A él, no terminaba de agradarle.

El niño pensaba que Seto tenía suficiente con su carga de estoicidad, para que encima tuviera también que llevar sobre sus hombros la de Ishizu.

La muchacha era bella en toda la extensión de la palabra pero...no para su hermano.

-No te veo motivado con ella. Objetó Maky ante el silencio del niño.

-No me haga caso, usted elija lo más conveniente. Dijo Mokuba, apartándose del campo de elecciones.

-Bueno, por ahora es una de las personas más competentes y maduras que he podido conocer, pero aun faltan más y espero dar el veredicto más acertado.

-Estoy seguro que lo hará. Sonrió Mokuba con sinceridad. El abogado ciertamente hacía demasiado por su hermano y eso él lo agradecía en el alma.

-Bueno, ¿y cuando puedo conocer al resto de tus amistades Mokuba?.

-Ahora mismo si le place. Para su comodidad se encuentran en esta ciudad y no será demasiado difícil hablar con ellos.

Maky asintió, tomando su portafolios y siguiendo al niño de cabellos negros que estaba siendo de mucha ayuda para él.

------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------

****

****

Joey suspiró, mientras se restregaba los ojos con insistencia.

Llevaba varias semanas sin dormir bien y su cuerpo le exigía descanso. Pero no podía hacerlo. Al menos no en esos momentos.

Había conseguido un trabajo espléndido de fin de semana y la paga era buena.

Era camarero en un nuevo restaurante moderno y sinceramente la práctica que tenía en el trabajo, le ameritó la adquisición casi en seguida.

Se sentía orgulloso de él mismo. De sus capacidades, experiencia y sobre todo de que podía conseguir lo que se proponía en la vida.

Ciertamente físicamente estaba agotado, pero moralmente iba ascendiendo y eso para él era un paso mayúsculo.

-¿Joey, estás durmiendo bien?. Indagó Tea, al mirar las ojeras que el rubio ya no era capaz de ocultar.

-Si. ¿Por qué lo dices?. Indicó el muchacho, bebiendo una gran cantidad de cafeína para su edad.

La chica enarcó una ceja y miró a Tristán, quien simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué?. Preguntó Joey, al mirar que sus amigos simplemente suspiraban y se quedaban callados.

-Nada Joey. Simplemente le decía a Tea que no siguiera cuestionando. Últimamente es imposible hacerte soltar ni una palabra sobre ti.

El aludido gruñó y mordió un poco del pan entre sus manos.

-Nosotros estamos concientes de que si quieres compartir con nosotros algún problema, lo harás y te apoyaremos en eso. No vamos a presionarte. Sonrió Tea.

Joey quiso agradecer el gesto, pero sencillamente no estaba con el ánimo suficiente para hacerlo, por lo que apresurando su almuerzo, se dedicó a pensar en la pintura más conveniente que haría que su casa luciera un poco más como lo que tenía que ser.

Tristán siempre había sido el mejor amigo de Joey hasta que Yugi apareciera. No le guardaba rencor al pequeño muchacho, pero ciertamente extrañaba que el rubio acudiera a él en busca de ayuda o consejo.

Era verdad que la vida hace cambiar a las personas y que después de las experiencias de Joey en el campo del Duelo De Monstruos, el rubio había ciertamente cambiado.

Ya no era tan aniñado. Continuaba sonriendo y con el ánimo en alerta, pero su mirada castaña desprendía más madurez.

Tristán se enorgullecía de ello, pero no terminaba de creer que algo más había, que estaba propiciando semejantes cambios en el Niño más Niño del mundo.

-Hola. El saludo siempre alegre de Yugi hizo que el par de muchachos desviara su atención de un rubio que se reclinó en el tronco del árbol a su lado y suspirara con evidente cansancio.

-Se nos hizo algo tarde. Exclamó el muchacho bajito, haciendo alusión a su contraparte también.

Pero inmediatamente los ojos de Yugi se posaron en el rubio frente a él y en la distracción que tenía.

Usualmente Joey Wheeler recibía al pequeño muchacho con un alboroto digno de ser llamado: Circo.

Yami sonrió imperceptiblemente ante la falta de efusividad por parte de Joey y se atrevió a posar su mano en el hombro derecho de su contraparte. Este le sonrió y le indicó que se sentaran.

Yami había conseguido un poco más de acercamiento en el territorio "Yugi".

La literatura era lo único que consiguió como método de enlace con su contraparte y en realidad lo agradecía.

Podía admirar, en la intimidad de alguna habitación, las sonrisas y efusividad del pequeño de cabellos tricolor.

Para el antiguo Faraón era un deleite indescriptible admirar a Yugi en el estado de alegría que lo incumbía solo a él y a nadie más.

En esos momentos no había mundo ni pasado. Ni siquiera amigos o Joey. Solo eran ellos dos y Yami lo apreciaba.

Pensó, mientras recibía con una sonrisa la gaseosa que su contraparte le cedía, que si Joey continuaba tan ajeno a la amistad de Yugi, entonces no haría falta que él actuara con métodos más poderosos de persuasión.

Tenía en mente una declaración formal hacia su contra parte, pero debía pensarlo con detenimiento y continuar preparando el terreno que hasta ese día había cambiado a su favor.

Yugi en cambio, miraba al rubio de soslayo.

Sabía ya, sin necesidad de que nadie se lo dijera, que su amigo tenía un problema mayor y que mantenía oculto para no involucrar a nadie más.

El pequeño muchacho se atrevió a sonreír. Según su parecer, el rubio siempre sería un gran amigo preocupado por el bienestar ajeno.

-¿De qué ríes Yugi?.

Los cabellos de la nuca del aludido se erizaron y poco faltó para no ocultar su sonrojo ante la turbación.

La voz de Yami continuaba ejerciendo en él un poder que ya no podía ocultar más. Pero que continuaba haciendo por temor.

-De nada importante Yami. Solo miraba a Joey. Sonrió Yugi ocultando el rostro.

Sin que nadie más viera nada y dado que sus amigos se encontraban enfrascados en una interesante charla con Duke Deblin, Yami se atrevió entonces a acariciar la mejilla de Yugi y a depositar en esta un beso de adoración infinita, que ocasionó en el pequeño una turbación superior a la conocida.

Últimamente al antiguo faraón le había asaltado la "manía" de besar así a su contraparte.

A Yugi comenzaba a agradarle, sobre todo el mirar la tierna sonrisa de Yami después de la acción.

Yami amaba esos momentos que comenzaban a ser habituales y se concedió otro punto al admirar el sonrojo de Yugi.

Sin duda, lentamente estaba logrando su cometido. Y aunque no era digno de él, miró de soslayo a Joey, quien aun permanecía ensimismado.

Joey, ajeno a todo lo que no fuera su mundo, meditó por un momento la posibilidad de fugarse de su casa.

Si hacía la cuenta mental, una vez más, de lo que tenía oculto a ojo de su padre, podía sin duda vivir por algún tiempo hasta que comenzara la Universidad.

Pero ciertamente no le serviría de nada. Él aun era menor de edad y seguía dependiendo, aunque no económicamente, de su tutor. En ese caso de un ebrio.

Si se encontraba tranquilo, era porque ese hombre con el que vivía, no se había presentado en su casa desde hacía casi dos semanas.

Era usual que el hombre se fugara por ahí con alguna aventura o simplemente con algunos amigos de igual condición.

Él lo agradecía. En es tiempo pudo impermeabilizar el techo de su hogar. Remodelar unos cuentos desperfectos y sobre todo pagar la mitad de la hipoteca bancaria.

Cierto que aquello le había costado todo el sueldo de todos sus trabajos. Sueño, fuerzas y displaceres. Pero ciertamente aquello valía la pena cuando se recostaba en su cama y podía sentir tan solo un poco de calidez.

Sin duda estaba haciendo un gran trabajo y todo lo debía a su tenacidad.

Sonrío para si. Otro de sus planes era enviarle algún capital a su hermana. Que aunque no le faltaba nada, él quería obsequiarle algo para que la chica pelirroja tuviera otra fuente de ingresos que no fuera la de su madre.

Sin duda para llegar a eso tenía que trabajar un poco más, pero dado que ya había solucionado la mayoría de sus problemas, la nueva idea resultaba menos laboriosa y atractiva.

-¿Es eso una sonrisa o una mueca?. ¿Ahora te preparas para sacar la lengua y ladrar en busca de comida?.

Aquella voz fue como un golpe directo a un lujoso espejo.

Joey sintió como todo se desmoronaba y cuando enfocó su castaña mirada en la azul a su lado, sintió rabia.

-¿Alguien te invitó Kaiba?. Indagó el muchacho, incorporándose lentamente de su posición.

Comenzaba a saber el porque no soportaba a Seto Kaiba.

-Ha, el perrito hizo una gracia. Se levantó en dos patas. ¿Ahora me darás la pata derecha?. Se mofó el muchacho de cabello castaño, lanzando al aire una de sus usuales carcajadas heladas.

-Mira, no estoy de humor para ver tú horrible rostro frente a mi. Así que márchate, aquí no tienes porque buscar nada. Agredió Joey, sintiendo que la sangre se agolpaba en su cuerpo.

Para este tramo, los amigos del rubio ya se habían incorporado con el fin de terminar con aquella usual "charla".

Era bien sabido que Seto Kaiba gustaba de un lugar sombreado no muy lejos de ahí, y por ende tenía que pasar justamente frente a ellos.

Era inevitable, como lo eran también las riñas verbales entre él y el rubio.

-Vamos Wheeler, deja de ladrar. Por más que lo hagas jamás te entenderé. Deberías de ir a una escuela de modales, así por lo menos te enseñarían a ladrar con decencia.

-Maldito. Al menos yo disfruto hablando.

-Ah, ¿admites que ladras?. Bravo por ti. En otra ocasión traeré galletas de perro para recompensar tu buen comportamiento Wheeler.

Joey podía ser tan buen contrincante en luchas verbales como corporales.

Tal vez era el cansancio o el exceso de enfado, pero ciertamente el rubio no logró vencer con palabras en aquella ocasión, lo que propició burla en el muchacho de elegante gabardina azul y de porte aristocrático.

-Déjalo Joey. Indicó Tristán al oído del rubio, mientras que le hacia señas a Deblin para que sujetara a Joey en caso de un exabrupto mayor.

Pero Joey no hizo caso. En realidad estaba enfadado.

Ese día había pensado en sus obras buenas. En que él era importante. Un ser humano bueno para muchas obras. Y en un momento Seto Kaiba desmoronaba sus sentimientos.

Tal vez ese momento era el más humillante y ofensivo de toda su vida, a pesar de que los insultos del muchacho de ojos azules eran los mismos de toda la vida.

Así que, sin que Duke o Tristán pudieran hacer nada al respecto, Joey se lanzó contra Seto Kaiba, el cual enarcó una ceja y rápidamente esquivó al rubio.

-Si vas a golpearme, al menos ten capacidad para ello. Claro, que siendo tú, es obvio que seas un mequetrefe hasta en pelear. Se mofó el moreno, pero sin que pudiera evitarlo, un puño se incrustó en su estómago sacándole el aire de manera violenta.

Joey respiraba de prisa. Había conseguido golpear a Kaiba y sin duda eso no se quedaría así.

-Joey. Gimió Yugi, siendo detenido por Yami para que no intercediera.

Aquello era una lucha que no inmiscuía a nadie más que a Joey y a Seto.

El antiguo faraón sabía que la riña tenía que llegar tarde o temprano. Era demasiada tensión acumulada como para disiparse con simples palabras.

-¿Qué Kaiba, el niño rico es demasiado débil como para no regresar el golpe?. Se mofó Joey, pero al segundo siguiente en que su sonrisa se ensanchaba prefirió no haber dicho nada.

Seto Kaiba dejó caer su maletín y tan diestro como un boxeador, se lanzó hacia un Joey que logró esquivar la mayoría de los ataques del moreno. Pero no uno, que rozó su costado con rudeza.

-Vamos. Pelea Wheeler. Siseó Seto. Él también llevaba demasiada tensión encima como para no responder a un ataque tan directo.

Sus problemas aumentaban. Eran sin duda de estrés total. No había minuto del día en que no recordara el testamento de su padrastro y las condiciones que le imponía para conservar su imperio y fortuna.

Sin duda su cuerpo estallaba y la mejor manera que encontró para aliviar tensión sin dejarse ver como un simple humano normal. Fue aquella.

Una pelea en contra del patético perro de Joey Wheeler.

Joey gruñó y se recuperó rápidamente, dejándose impulsar por el resentimiento que sentía.

Nadie trató de parar nada, ni siquiera Yugi, quien permanecía sujeto al brazo de su contraparte.

Estaba realmente preocupado por su rubio amigo, pero sabía que aquello era lo mejor que ambas partes podían hacer en contra de su agresión.

La pelea se encontraba muy igual a diez minutos de comenzado el encuentro.

La riña había llamado la atención de unos cuantos, que fueron disipados inmediatamente por Tristán y Deblin.

Ambos contrincantes se veían un poco agotados, pero sus golpes eran certeros.

Ninguno de los dos se dejaría vencer tan simplemente y se miraban fijamente, estudiando al contrincante.

-Vamos Perro. ¿Ya te cansaste?.

-Eso quisieras, Kaiba.

Ambos sonrieron con ironía, pero en ese momento Joey sintió que algo en él estaba fallando.

Esquivó por muy poco el golpe dirigido a su rostro.

Su visión comenzó a nublarse y ante todo acto por evitarlo, terminó cediendo a un simple golpe de zurda del muchacho moreno, el cual, al sentirse triunfador, sonrió en señal de victoria.

-Gané, perro.

Más su sonrisa se miró eclipsada entonces, cuando Joey cayó sobre sus brazos.

Seto había golpeado de frente, creyendo que el rubio lo esquivaría o caería de lado.

Se preparó para la humillación, más nunca para algo así.

Seto tomó los hombros de Joey y ambos cayeron en el piso. El rubio en brazos del muchacho de ojos azules y este, sentado en el pasto.

Seto respiraba con rapidez y todo lo ocurrido había sucedido en fracción de segundos.

Escuchó gritos y luego miró hacia abajo.

En su regazo, muy cerca de su cuello, descansaba un Joey Wheeler noqueado, o al menos eso quiso creer.

Por la comisura de los labios de Joey bajaba un hilillo de sangre, que terminó por manchar la camisa azul del "vencedor".

Kaiba, por primera vez en su vida, supo lo que era sentir temor por haber asesinado a alguien y reunió todo su valor para acercar su oído a la boca de Wheeler y escuchar un acompasado ritmo de respiración muy lento.

Seto suspiró con alivio y sus manos abrazaron al rubio que continuaba inconsciente.

-¡SUELTALO!. Ordenó un fiero Yugi, que llegó hasta él para arrebatarle el cuerpo del rubio.

Kaiba parpadeó y se incorporó en cuanto el rubio se alejó de su abrazo.

-Joey despierta, despierta. Llamaba un desesperado Yugi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Kaiba jamás había visto al pequeño Yugi ni tan violento ni tan alarmado.

Joey era importante para él.

-El perro solo está inconsciente. Exclamó Seto, levantando su portafolios.

Pero lo único que obtuvo fue resentimiento implícito en las miradas de los presentes.

-Solo era una pelea Kaiba. No era a muerte. Indicó Yami, sin querer en realidad defender al rubio. Pero su contraparte se encontraba tan desesperado que no dudo ni un momento en recriminar al ofensor.

-Él se lo buscó. Replicó Seto, mirando nuevamente al rubio en brazos de Yugi.

Tristán estuvo a punto de golpear a Seto, pero fue oportunamente detenido por Duke y Yami, quienes exigieron demasiada fuerza para detener al morocho.

-Descuida Yugi. Joey estará bien. Consoló Tea, limpiando con un pañuelo la sangre que emanaba por la boca del rubio.

Yugi trató de asentir, pero no pudo.

Su amigo estaba inconsciente en sus brazos y no podía hacer nada por solucionar las cosas.

Jamás pensó que la "pelea" llegaría a tal extremo.

-Llévenlo a la enfermería. Ahí sabrán que hacer.

-No ordenes. Kaiba. Exclamó Duke con rabia.

Seto bufó, se acercó a Joey y tomó el pulso de su cuello.

-Está estable. No morirá. Indicó el moreno.- No lo he golpeado lo suficientemente fuerte. Si hubiera querido matarlo, lo habría hecho.

Después de esto dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando el sonido helado de su estoica voz.

Yugi jamás se enfadaba, pero en esa ocasión tuvo que hacerlo con Seto Kaiba. Y en grande.

Seto decidió entonces dejar la preparatoria por ese día y se dirigió hacia la limosina que lo esperaba.

Mientras el auto avanzaba hacia KC, Kaiba pensó en la reciente pelea y en el apenas perceptible sentimiento de miedo que obtuvo al creer que Joey estaba muerto.

Pero ahí no se había detenido el sentimiento, sino que en una metamorfosis rápida, el miedo se transformó en preocupación y había incluso...

-No, yo no lo abracé. Simplemente evité caer estrepitosamente. Se dijo, al recordar la escena que no parecía salir de su cabeza.-Tengo cosas mucho mas importantes en que pensar como para preocuparme por el bienestar de un perro. Anunció para si mismo, sacando su lap top y reiniciando algunas de sus actividades pendientes.

Ciertamente Seto quiso evitar sentir todas aquellas sensaciones en su interior, así como las imágenes y sobre todo el estrepitoso latido de su corazón que se adjuntaba a estas últimas.

Kaiba simplemente las dejó "olvidadas". Él no podía darse el lujo de sentir y menos, hacia Joey.

Mokuba hizo un gran esfuerzo para no correr hacia donde estaba su amigo rubio, o por lo menos para no gritarle a su hermano.

Él y Maky, se estaban por arribar hacia donde estaban Yugi y compañía, cuando Seto apareció incitando como siempre a Joey.

El abogado le había indicado a Mokuba que permanecieran ocultos, de esa manera él miraría más de cerca el comportamiento "real" de Seto Kaiba.

Mokuba no quiso decir que entre Joey y su hermano existía un trato por demás...inusual y que era posible que llegaran a matarse con palabras.

Más nada preparó al pequeño niño para mirar a su hermano y amigo batirse cuerpo a cuerpo por cosas que no comprendía.

Debía admitir que su hermano se veía sumamente enfadado y que sus golpes eran dignos del mejor de los boxeadores.

Joey no se quedaba a tras, pero ciertamente y a pesar de sus intentos, terminó por sucumbir a un buen golpe por parte de su hermano. Lo que había propiciado que el rubio quedara noqueado.

A primera instancia se sorprendió de ver caer a Joey, pero después la sorpresa se convirtió en alarma cuando miró que de la boca del rubio emanaba sangre.

-¿Por qué no me dejó ir?. Indagó el niño al abogado que ya lo llevaba hasta la limosina negra que los esperaba.

-Porque es mejor así. Además, tú no lograrías hacer nada. Respondió Maky, indicándole al chofer que los llevara de regreso a la mansión Kaiba.

-Pero Joey estuvo a punto de...

-¿Joey?. ¿A sí se llama ese muchacho rubio?. Indagó el hombre a un toda vía asombrado Mokuba.

-Si. Joey Wheeler. Informó Mokuba desconcertado.

-Creo que miré sus registros. Altas puntuaciones. Llegó a ser uno de los ocho finalistas del torneo, ¿verdad?.

-Si. Es impulsivo, pero tiene buena técnica. Anunció el niño, orgulloso de su simpático amigo.

Maky entonces no dijo nada más al respecto de Joey.

-Tú hermano necesitaba descargar su furia. Es lo que cualquiera habría hecho en su lugar. Guiñó el abogado, para tranquilizar a Mokuba.

El niño de cabellos negros asintió.

Había llevado al abogado hasta la preparatoria de su hermano, para que conociera a sus amigos restantes, pero se había llevado una mayor sorpresa.

Sin duda su hermano en realidad estaba estresado.

-"Si Joey no se lastimó...entonces...creo que estuvo bien todo esto". Se dijo el niño, sin creerse aun seguro de sus propias palabras.

Esa misma noche cuando Seto Kaiba arribaba a su mansión y antes de que acudiera a saludar a su hermano, como era su costumbre. Suichi Maky llamó a parte al muchacho, para revelarle algo de suma importancia para él.

-Debo decirte ante todo, que he visto tú comportamiento de esta mañana y...me agradó bastante que te deshicieras de tu frustración.

-¿Me siguió?. Indicó el moreno, cuyos ojos azules centellaron por la furia.

-Si y me congratulo por haberlo hecho. Dijo el hombre, omitiendo a Mukuba.- Ya se que te molesta, pero si no hubiera sido de esta manera, entonces yo no me habría dado cuenta de algo y obviamente no habría tampoco determinado un factor importante en tú vida.

Seto no gustaba que le siguieran e invadieran su vida, sin embargo y ante las últimas palabras del abogado de su padrastro, miró fijamente para saber más.

-Seto, te llamé a parte para comunicarte que después de una exhaustiva búsqueda, por fin he encontrado a quien será tú...bueno, ya sabes. Sonrío el hombre, mirando cómo el color de Kaiba desaparecía poco a poco. – No fue nada sencillo y tuve que descartar a muy buenos candidatos para esta tan delicada operación. Pero sabiendo que has puesto en mis manos esta elección y que aceptaras a quien yo elija, debo entonces decirte que esta persona sin duda, es la mejor para ti.

Seto enarcó una ceja ocultando su ansiedad. Por fin y después de tratar de olvidarlo, la verdad se exponía frente a él y por consiguiente, el nombre de la persona quién permanecería a su lado durante toda la vida.

Suichi Maky sonrió. Iba a disfrutar lo que venía.

-Seto, el nombre de la persona elegida para ti es....

-------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARÁ....

-------------------------------------------------------

¡¡¡¡Arigato Nasai!!!! por todos sus comentarios , no pensé que esta locura fuera a resultar bastante buena. De verdad me ayudan a continuar. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado. Recordándoles que leo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios y que los aprecio en el alma. Otra cosa, recuerden que "el león no es como lo pintan" y que la historia en si estará dando giros inesperados. Espero que me comprendan y que lo que viene lo acepten tan bien como hasta ahora, pues es parte de lo que mi cabeza loca y yo estamos tramando. Un saludo afectuoso a todos, cuídense mucho y nos vemos muy pronto, su amiga entusiasmada KATRINNA LE FAY 


	5. Lentamente 5

_TITULO:_** LENTAMENTE**

_Serie_**: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_Pairings_**: S/J Y/Y**

_Category_**Slash/Yaoi.**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo_**Después del Torneo en Ciudad Batallas.**

**En calidad de Universo **

Nota: El siguiente capitulo contiene palabras un poco subidas de todo. Si te molesta, entonces ya sabes que hacer.

Gracias.

**CHOICE**

****

Joey abrió los ojos, encontrándose con que ya era de día.

Se incorporó de la cama y lanzó al aire un gran bostezo, que le propició una pequeña sonrisa de alivio.

Había sido sin duda su siesta más relajante. Había dormido profundamente y nada, absolutamente lo había molestado.

Miró en derredor y se encontró en una cama larga y de mantas azules. Obviamente esa no era su cama, así que inspeccionando más a fondo, se encontró con un rostro conocido y dormido sobre unos almohadones mal acomodados.

-Yugi. Murmuró el rubio. Incapaz de pensar en el porqué su amigo se encontraba durmiendo en un incómodo sofá a sus pies.

Con lentitud bajó de la cama y con sutiles movimientos se colocó los zapatos.

Miró nuevamente a su amigo, quien suspiró y lanzó al aire una inteligible palabra.

¿Qué era lo que hacía en casa de Yugi?.

Caminó un poco y se miró en el espejo de aquella modesta habitación, encontrando con que sus ojos estaban demasiado estirados e hinchados por el tal vez exceso de sueño.

Bostezó nuevamente y hasta que no miró la hora en el reloj digital de su amigo, no se exaltó gravemente.

-Las nueve. No puede ser. Se dijo con verdadera conmoción, tomando el reloj y mirándolo con más detenimiento.

-¿Joey?. Murmuró Yugi, quien tras un bostezo se estiró y buscó a su amigo sobre la cama.

-Yugi, ¿por qué no me despertaste?. Indagó el rubio, depositando violentamente el reloj sobre la mesita de noche.

-Por que....¿ya te encuentras mejor?. Vaya susto que nos diste. Sonrió el muchacho, cuyos cabellos tricolor se encontraban mucho más desordenados que de costumbre.

Joey abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se encontró con que en realidad no sabía que decir por primera vez en su vida.

-¿Encontrarme mejor?. Preguntó el rubio olvidándose de la hora.

-¿No recuerdas nada?.

La mirada insegura de Joey Wheeler le indicó a Yugi que debía explicarse mejor.

-Ayer te peleaste con Kaiba. Murmuró el muchacho, recordando que aun se sentía un poco molesto con el moreno.

-Ha, es verdad. Sonrió el rubio, pero de inmediato su brillante sonrisa desapareció.- El maldito me golpeó.

-Si, y después de eso te desmayaste. O al menos eso pensamos, hasta que la enfermera de la escuela nos indicó que...ha...

-Es que cuando me golpeó ese inútil de Kaiba, sentí que caía y después...creo que me quedé dormido en plena riña, amigo. Indicó el rubio, riendo estrepitosamente y posando una de sus manos en la nuca.

Por la cabeza de Yugi resbaló una pequeña gotita. Sin duda su amigo ya se encontraba bien.

-Aunque ese desgraciado de Kaiba se ha de haber reído...ya me las pagará. Amenazó el muchacho, parando de tajo su risa.

-En realidad pensó que te había noqueado. Pero descuida, creo que sintió arrepentimiento.

-¿Él, arrepentimiento?. Yugi, es Kaiba de quien hablamos, no cualquier otra persona. Ese tipo no siente ni remordimiento ni nada. Exclamó Joey, furioso consigo mismo por dormirse en tan importante riña.

Pero Joey debía admitir que su cansancio superó incluso su orgullo.

No se arrepentía de haberse dormido, pero si se enfadó consigo mismo por elegir precisamente una pelea para hacerlo.

-Lo importante es que ya estás bien amigo. Ahora, bajaremos y prepararemos el desayuno. Sonrió Yugi, quitándole importancia al asunto y olvidando su preocupación.

El chico bajito había sido de la idea de llevar al rubio a su casa. De esa manera él lo vigilaría por si Joey resultaba con alguna secuela grave por el golpe.

El rubio entonces miró nuevamente el reloj y su alarma se encendió.

-No, si no llego en diez minutos a...me despedirán y cuento con eso para Serenity. Gracias Yug amigo, pero debo irme. Exclamó el rubio, confundiendo un poco al de cabello tricolor.

-¿A dónde vas Joey?. Quiso saber Yugi.

-Ha...descuida, nada serio. Pero en verdad te agradezco que me hayas permitido quedar aquí. He dormido muy bien. Sonrió Joey, y sin perder más tiempo se limitó a salir de la habitación y prácticamente correr hacia la salida para llegar a su empleo de fin de semana.

Yugi lo miró partir sin pedir más explicaciones.

Al menos estaba tranquilo con saber que su rubio amigo había dormido con tranquilidad y cerca de él para vigilarlo.

-Solo espero que lo que tengas entre manos no sea algo que pueda perjudicarte. Exclamó, introduciéndose en la cocina, donde prepararía el desayuno de su abuelo y de un Yami cuya mirada resentida lo seguía acompañando aun.

El antiguo faraón había sido el único en oponerse a que Joey durmiera en la habitación de Yugi.

Más el muchacho pequeño era terco y pese a el enfado inexplicable de su contraparte, se aferró a su plan.

Yugi no sabía el porque del enfado de Yami, pero tal vez con un poco de ingenio y su desayuno preferido, el antiguo faraón olvidaría las diferencias.

Eso en verdad haría muy feliz al pequeño Yugi, que comenzaba a sentir como necesaria, la presencia de Yami.

Joey Wheeler corría a todo lo que sus piernas se lo permitían. Jamás se permitía dormir hasta tarde, pero esa vez y a pesar de que había descansado plenamente, tuvo que admitir que no era bueno dormir demasiado.

El empleo de camarero no lo esperaría toda la vida y mucho menos el buen sueldo.

Muchos de sus planes dependían de ese pequeño empleo; para muchos aquello sonaría absurdo, pero no para él. Así que sin tomar medidas verdaderas de seguridad, decidió tomar un atajo que le ahorraría algunos minutos de su retraso.

Cruzó por un callejón, saltó con excelentes reflejos la vaya que separaba el callejón con una calle y aunque se rasgó otro poco su viejo pantalón, continuó corriendo, esquivando personas e incluso charcos de lodo hechos por las intensas lluvias de ese mes.

Cuando llegó a una esquina, no se detuvo siquiera a mirar el semáforo, se arriesgó a cruzar la calle sin medir una vez más el peligro.

Con facilidad y sin dejar de lado el claxon u ofensas de algún conductor, atravesó la calle cual acróbata especializado. Pero cuando se veía ya lejos del peligro, un auto negro se miró demasiado cerca de él como para ignorarlo.

Afortunadamente para Joey, el auto frenó, golpeándole levemente en las piernas.

-Tenga más cuidado. Voy pasando. Exclamó el rubio con indignación, pero cuando miró que el auto en realidad se trataba de una lujosa limosina, supo que debía pedirle a su boca que permaneciera callada más tiempo.

De la parte trasera del auto, salió un hombre bastante refinado.

Llevaba un traje pulcramente limpio y de color gris. Se trataba de un hombre joven, con anteojos y al parecer no muy feliz de que el rubio se hubiera atravesado por su camino.

-Lo siento mucho. Se excusó Joey antes de que el hombre hablara.- Pero se me hace tarde para llegar a mi empleo.

Lamento si su auto se abolló un poco. Si gusta puedo arreglarlo. Exclamó el rubio, mirando más de cerca el cofre y defensa del auto.

Pero el hombre solo sonrió, admirando de la casualidad.

-No te preocupes. No le ocurrió nada al auto. Además no es mío. Guiñó el hombre, propiciando que Joey suspirara aliviado.-Pero yo debo preguntar si no has sufrido algún golpe. No me perdonaría jamás si así fuera.

Joey se sintió halagado de que alguien tan refinado se preocupara por él, así que con su usual y despreocupada sonrisa de siempre, negó al amable hombre.

-Descuide. Yo soy tan fuerte como una roca.

-Eso me alegra, porque precisamente debo llevarte en sanas condiciones. Sonrió el hombre y Joey simplemente dejó de hacerlo.

-¿Llevarme?. ¿A dónde?.

-Oh, es que todo ha sucedido tan deprisa que me he olvidado de todo. Pero es que jamás se me ocurrió pensar que te encontraría justamente por aquí.

Joey levantó una ceja en señal de incredulidad. Lo que comenzaba como algo agradable, se estaba transformando en lo contrario.

-Sabe. Yo me retiro. Tengo un empleo al cual asistir y si no lo hago lo pierdo y obviamente mi sueldo. Así que adiós y gusto en conocerlo. Se despidió el rubio, girando para continuar su camino, más la voz del hombre lo detuvo en seco.

-No creo que puedas irte Joseph Wheeler.

El aludido miró entonces al hombre con demasiada aprehensión.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?.

El hombre sonrió con sinceridad.

-Sabes, creo que debo explicarte todo esto. Pero no aquí, acompáñame por favor. Indicó, señalando la limosina.

Joey negó. Comenzaba asentir que las cosas marchaban mal.

-Discúlpeme pero yo ni siquiera lo conozco. ¿Cómo piensa usted que voy a subirme en una limosina con un desconocido?. No, yo no voy con usted a ningún lugar. Indicó Joey, cruzándose de brazos y mirando amenazadoramente al hombre que sonrió aun más.

-Soy abogado del señor Kaiba.

Aquello si exaltó al rubio.

-¿De Seto Kaiba?. Hay no, ¿no me diga que tomará represarías contra mi por lo de ayer?. Si soy yo quien debería de tomarlas, él me...noqueó. Dijo el muchacho con lívido rostro.

A este punto el hombre ya reía completamente, negando con la cabeza.

-No, nada de eso Joey.

-¿Y entonces?.

-Pues...mira, debo aun decirte varias cosas, pero mejor que sea en otra parte. Anda, ya que sabes quien soy puedes acompañarme. Invitó el hombre.

Joey miró su reloj y después al abogado.

Tenía dos problemas. Llegar al trabajo o acompañar a aquel hombre.

Sin duda las dos eran importantes, pero dado que podía resolver una en ese momento, decidió, aun con desconfianza, acompañar a aquel abogado a donde fuera que quisiera llevarlo.

Total, podía defenderse bien y estaba lo suficientemente descansado como para no caer en el ridículo que hizo frente a Kaiba.

-Lo seguiré, pero a la menor sospecha me bajo.

-Así se hará entonces. indicó el hombre, abriéndole la puerta al rubio para que entrara en el auto.

Así lo hizo Joey, escuchando que el hombre a su lado decía al chofer: Ya sabes a donde.

Por un momento Joey pensó que sin duda había elegido mal el problema a solucionar.

Seto Kaiba se paseaba de un lado a otro de su estudio.

Otra noche sin dormir y en realidad no la resentía. Esa vez no.

Se detuvo un momento, respiró hondo por milésima vez y continuó su recorrido. Tal vez una franja se había abierto ya ante su caminar, pero ciertamente era más evidente el desastre que el pulcro Seto Kaiba había hecho a su alrededor.

Todo lo que pudiera romperse se hallaba en el piso o hecho mil añicos.

Y por primera vez en su vida, al muchacho Kaiba no le importaba aquello.

Su cabeza sostenía millones de diálogos en un segundo y todos dirigidos hacia la estúpida vida, a los incompetentes humanos y hacia él, por no haber realizado, como siempre, lo que se le pedía.

Pero el problema consistía en que jamás pensó siquiera en que la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que lograba exasperarlo como pocos, fuera precisamente la persona que pasaría con él, el resto de la vida.

Sin duda un matadero seguro era todo aquello.

-Maldita sea. Masculló, azotando un pequeño jarrón.****

Aun no creía en su suerte, pero pese a todo debía aceptarla. Él mismo lo había dicho desde el principio.

-¿Señor Kaiba?. Suichi Maky acaba de llegar.

Anunció su mayordomo tras tocar un par de veces a su puerta cerrada.

-Ahora voy. Indicó con los dientes apretados. Sin duda estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por contener su furia.

Miro una vez más en derredor y no pudo evitar quedar un momento penando sobre lo irónico de la vida.

Un día odias a una persona y al siguiente tienes que aceptarla.

En esos momentos su mente no funcionaba muy bien, pero al menos ya había desquitado parte de su frustración e ira en aquella habitación.

Debía entonces contenerse. No podía rechazar nada, de lo contrario lo perdería todo.

-¿Pero como aceptar a una alimaña como esa?. Indagó, antes de acomodar un poco su cabello castaño y salir de su estudio.

-Limpien perfectamente bien mi estudio, cuando regrese lo quiero todo impecable. Le indicó el muchacho a una joven que asintió temerosa a la enérgica orden de Seto.

Inmediatamente después de eso, miró que efectivamente Suichi Maky se encontraba en su sala y como lo supuso, no estaba solo.

-Hola Seto, ¿cómo amaneciste?. Preguntó sonriente el hombre, recibiendo como respuesta el gruñido del muchacho.

-Creo que ya se conocen. Añadió Maky, señalando a cierto rubio que no terminaba de contemplar el lujo de aquella habitación.

Seto hizo un gesto de fastidio, que llamó la atención de un Joey que aun no entendía el porqué estaba en aquel lugar y frente a la persona que lo había golpeado el día anterior.

-No se porque estoy aquí. Tú abogado no quiso explicármelo, pero si tienes algo que reclamarme de ayer. Entonces hazlo, y rápido. Tengo cosas que hacer. Demandó el rubio, recuperando su autocontrol.

-No me ordenes, Wheeler. Esta es mí casa y aquí el único que da órdenes soy yo. Gruñó el moreno, examinando detenidamente al sujeto que bufó e indignado volteó el rostro.

-¿No le has dicho nada?. Cuestionó Kaiba a un Maky que negó.

-Solo le dije que tenías un "problema" que necesitabas solucionar en el acto. Sonrió el abogado, disfrutando del gruñido del moreno.

-Aun no me lo creo. ¿Un problema, tú, y que necesita de mi ayuda?. Eso si es de contarse. Sonrió Joey, buscando mofa en donde no se encontró.

-No es imperativo que seas tú. Indicó el aludido, pero el abogado le hizo un signo de que efectivamente tenía y debía de ser el rubio.

El estómago de Seto Kaiba se encontraba totalmente contraído y lo que debió de ser un Sábado de arduo trabajo como siempre, se convertía entonces en un Sábado de Terror absoluto.

Así que sin más, el chico genio se cruzó de brazos, se sentó y aguardó a que el abogado hablara. Él no pensaba decir ni un palabra del asunto.

Joey disfrutó un poco del enfado del moreno. Cuando el abogado le dijo que el muchacho genio tenía un problema, rió un poco. Pero después, cuando se enteró de que solo él podía solucionarlo, se sintió importante y porque no decirlo, deseoso de mirar el enfado en los ojos azules del moreno.

-Bueno, ¿y de que se trata ese problema?. Preguntó Joey con entusiasmo.

-No te emociones tanto Wheeler. Masculló Kaiba, pero el rubio no le prestó atención. Su mirada continuaba fija en el abogado que ahogó una risita.

-¿Y si no acepta?. ¿Ya pensaste en que hacer si no acepta?. Murmuró Seto sin mirar a nadie más que a la alfombra.

Repentinamente la habitación quedó en silencio.

Ciertamente Maky no había pensado en esa opción.

-Tú dijiste que no podría cambiar de parecer y ya tan solo faltan dos días para que el plazo se cumpla.

No creo que consigas a alguien más en ese tiempo tan corto. Indagó el muchacho de cabello castaño, levantando la mirada con desafío hacia el abogado.

Suichi Maky continuó sin responder. Por algún motivo, él tenía fe en su elección.

-Solo confía. Dijo el abogado sin voz, tan solo moviendo los labios que Seto Kaiba leyó a al perfección.

El muchacho solo bufó.

-¿Qué se supone que no aceptaré?. Indagó Joey, quien repentinamente comenzaba a sentir que no había sido buena idea ir a aquel lugar.

Maky le indicó a Joey que se sentara y tras un gran suspiro por parte del abogado, comenzó su tarea.

-Sabes, comprenderé que a primera instancia quieras negarte. Pero requerimos de ti para que el problema de Seto se solucione.

El aludido volvió a gruñir, poniéndose de pié y acercándose al ventanal.

Su corazón latía desbocado y la ansiedad crecía en su cuerpo.

Sin duda y por vez primera la respuesta del "perro Wheeler" le era importante de escuchar.

Su futuro empresarial ahora, dependía de la persona más absurda del universo.

-Eso ya me lo dijo. Y sabe, Kaiba no es de mi agrado, no voy a negarlo. Medio sonrió el rubio mirando de reojo al moreno.- Pero me gusta ayudar si puedo, aunque esa persona sea arrogante, déspota y estoica.

En otras circunstancias Seto habría regresado la ofensa, pero en ese momento se conformó con estrujar los puños con enfado y cerrar los ojos para tratar de controlarse.

Maky sonrió. Aquello sin duda era importante para Kaiba, aunque jamás lo diría.

-Estoy conciente de ello Joey. Eres una buena persona.

El rubio se enorgulleció por el cumplido.

-Pero mucho me temo que lo que Seto requiere va más allá de una simple ayuda.

Hace algunos días, se le presentó a Seto el testamento de su padrastro.

Como debes de saber, el hombre era ciertamente complicado.

Joey asintió. Recordaba a la perfección el mundo virtual de Noa Kaiba y ciertamente el padrastro de Kaiba había resultado un verdadero tirano.

-Bueno, pues aun después de...desaparecido. Volvió a hacer de las suyas. Testificó entonces que Seto debía de realizar una serie de pautas si quería conservar su empresa y su capital.

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en eso?. Joey se estaba impacientando.

Maky suspiró. Aquello sin duda resultaría más difícil de lo que había pensado.

-Como primera cláusula. Seto tiene que conseguir a una persona que sea capaz de...¿Cómo te lo explico sin que suene demasiado drástico?.

Kaiba entonces volteó y mirando al rubio que en ese instante le devolvía la mirada, habló con su usual tono helado y despótico.

-Te han elegido para que te cases conmigo. Sin divorcio, sin nada que nos separe. Es de por vida. Anunció el moreno, para después girar nuevamente.

Joey parpadeó varias veces, después miró al abogado que suspiró derrotado y a continuación el rubio estalló en carcajadas.

-Buena broma Kaiba. ¿Qué, es esto parte de tú venganza por lo de ayer?. Pues déjame decirte que es la farsa más grande a la que he asistido. Casi me creo el cuento del abogado y todo eso.

Buena técnica. Debo reconocer que es lo mejor que te he visto hacer en años, Kaiba.

¿Yo, casarme contigo de por vida?. ¿Qué mosca te picó para pensar en algo así?.

Joey continuó riendo, sosteniendo su estómago que comenzaba a doler demasiado.

Kaiba frunció el entrecejo y continuo contrayendo aun más sus puños, cuyos nudillos completamente blancos se volvieron.

El abogado suspiró. Debía reconocer que la negación del rubio era bastante buena. ¿Qué más habría querido él que todo fuera una broma?.

Cuando Joey terminó de reír y despejó sus ojos de unas cuantas lágrimas, miró en derredor, encontrando un silencio inusual para una "broma".

-¿Qué ocurre?. ¿Por qué no ríen?.

-Porque no es una broma Wheeler. Indicó Kaiba con enfado evidente.-¿Crees tú que yo me dedicaría a hacerte una broma, cuando tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer?. Deberías conocerme ya para saber que yo no actúo de esa manera.

Joey entonces optó por una seriedad que jamás había tenido en su vida.

Lo que el muchacho genio decía era verdad. Kaiba no era persona de bromas, mucho menos de tal calibre.

Su mirada castaña buscó entonces al hombre a su lado, quien asintió con veracidad.

-De entre todas las personas que investigué, tú me pareciste el más apto para esto. Indicó Maky.

-¿PERO ESTÁ USTED LOCO?. KAIBA Y YO NO NOS SOPORTAMOS. AYER CASI ME MATA. USTED LO QUE QUIERE ES QUE NOS ACECINEMOS.

Gritó el rubio, cuando su persona se vio agredida con la verdad.

Pero el abogado negó con la cabeza.

-Yo creo que son perfectos. Sonrió con sinceridad.

Joey se levantó y miró tanto a Kaiba como al abogado, sin creer aun la información que su cerebro estaba asimilando ya como verídica.

Lo que había escuchado no podía ser verdad. No podía, porque él odiaba al muchacho genio y este lo odiaba a él.

Se insultaban, se habían peleado a golpes. Había tanta tensión entre ellos que podía incluso cortarse con tijeras.

No, él no iba a casarse con nadie, mucho menos con Seto Kaiba. Él tenía planes a futuro y nadie se los quitaría.

-No...no...esto no es posible...NO LO CONSIVO. Gritó el rubio, para después salir corriendo de la Mansión Kaiba.

-Te lo dije. Indicó Seto al abogado que suspiró tras la partida del rubio.

-Aun nos quedan dos días. Él puede cambiar de opinión. Indicó Suichi al mirar su pequeña derrota.

Seto rió con mofa.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en él?. ¿Qué no hay personas mejores que ese perro pobretón?.

Pensé que querías que el apellido Kaiba se codeara con personalidades importantes.

Estás faltando a tú palabra. Pero total, es tú problema conseguir a alguien, no el mío. Dijo el castaño, para después encaminarse a su habitación y tomar un baño.

Necesitaba disipar su mente, sobre todo de la escena que acaba de mirar.

Seto pensó entonces que si al cabo del plazo Maky no tenía a nadie para el matrimonio, podría entonces alegar cualquier factor que lo haría salir de ese problema de inmediato.

Por eso, procuró orar, si es que existía el por qué hacerlo, para que Wheeler o cualquier otra persona continuara negándose a casarse con él.

Sonrió mientras el agua caía sobre sus tensos hombros, más al instante un pequeño pinchazo le invadió el pecho al pensar en la rotunda negativa que acaba de escuchar.

¿A caso no era suficientemente bueno para nadie?.

-Me da igual. Pronunció, sin creer verdaderamente en sus palabras.

-¿Qué ha pasado?. Inquirió Mokuba al arribar a la mansión.

-No aceptó. Indicó el abogado, sentado en el mismo lugar en el que el moreno lo dejara.

Mokuba suspiró en derrota y acompañó al abogado en esa triste atmósfera.

-Era de esperarse. Después de todo ellos no se soportan. Medio sonrió el niño.

Cuando Suichi le indicó que había elegido a su amigo Joey como pareja para su hermano, su corazón latió con alegría.

Él apreciaba profundamente al rubio y sabía que sería bastante agradable tenerlo en casa.

Pero ciertamente la decisión de casarse para toda la vida era dura y más, cuando la noticia llegaba tan súbitamente y el nombre de la pareja era el menos asediado.

-¿Qué hará entonces?. indicó el niño con preocupación.- El plazo está por vencerse.

-No lo sé. Sigo pensando en que he elegido bien pero...solo nos falta esperar. En todo caso, tengo un as bajo la manga.

-¿Va a obligar a Joey?.

Suichi negó. Ese no era su estilo.

-¿Entonces?. Preguntó el niño sin comprender.

-Ya lo verás a su tiempo, Mokuba. Sonrió el abogado, acariciando los cabellos negros del niño que suspiró y asintió simplemente.

Lo que pasará. Tenía que ser lo mejor, tanto para Kaiba como para lo que podía perder.

-Yami, creo que es hora de cerrar la tienda. El abuelo dijo que...

-Ya lo sé. Indicó el muchacho con voz raramente molesta.

El muchacho pequeño solo asintió, acercándose a la puerta para cerrarla con llave.

Antes de bajar la cortina metálica, miró el cielo completamente negro. Señal de una fuerte lluvia.

-Espero que nadie esté afuera cuando llueva.

-¿Te refieres a Joey?. Indicó Yami con el seño fruncido.

Yugi se giró y miró con desconcierto a su contraparte.

-No me refería a él, pero ya que lo mencionas, ojalá que se cuide. Sonrió el muchacho y ante esto Yami gruñó una vez más.-Yami...¿ocurre algo?. Desde en la mañana que no quieres hablarme. ¿Hice algo que te molestara?. Cuestionó el de cabellos tricolor, esperanzado a que esa indiferencia por parte del antiguo faraón se terminara.

Sin duda había sido un día atroz para los buenos sentimientos de Yugi.

Su contraparte había dejado de hablarle y lo ignoraba tácitamente.

El muchacho pequeño no soportaba la indiferencia, mucho menos si provenía de un ser importante para él.

Por eso y armado de valor, se enfrentó al enfado de Yami.

El antiguo faraón por su parte solo evitó mirar a Yugi. Sabía que si lo hacía caería en el embrujo de sus ojos amatista y no podía darse el lujo de hacerlo.

Debía mantener su enfado, porque se sentía morir de ira y celos.

Joey había pasado la noche con su Yugi y mientras él caminaba cual fiera por su habitación, Yugi se preocupaba por el estado de salud del rubio.

Él había incluso alegado a la mala idea de llevar al rubio a esa casa. Pero cuando el pequeño muchacho se obstinaba en algo, ningún poder podía hacerle desistir.

Sin duda sus sentimientos estaban alcanzando el máximo de tolerancia y los celos, aunque esa vez mal infundados, lo estaban matando.

-¿Yami?. Háblame. Indicó el muchacho pequeño, acercándose a su contraparte para mirarle mejor.- ¿Qué hice para merecer tú indiferencia?.

El antiguo faraón caminó entonces hacia el interior de la casa, pero el pequeño muchacho fue astuto y le impidió el paso.

-Yami, por favor, no soporto tú indiferencia. Imploró el muchacho. Tomando una mano de Yami para posarla en su mejilla.

El antiguo faraón se estremeció y ante su impotencia por mantener en pie su plan, abrazó a Yugi y aspiró de nuevo la fragancia que lo enloquecía.

Había soportado durante todo el día ese alejamiento. Pero ya no más.

-Solo tuve mala noche, es todo. Indicó Yami, besando los cabellos que se asemejaban a los suyos.

-Pensé que había hecho algo malo. No me gusta tu pose fría. Me recuerdas a Kaiba. Indicó el pequeño, mirando con ojos brillantes a su contraparte.

-¿Y eso no te agrada?.

Yugi negó. Odiaba la seriedad. Él amaba los puros sentimientos y los corazones nobles y libres.

Yami entonces besó la mejilla de su contraparte y se sintió tranquilo al saber que Yugi lo necesitaba.

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto Yami. Exclamó el pequeño sin importarle su sonrojo.

-Me duele que...te apartes de mi.

El antiguo faraón entonces sonrió con veracidad, abrazando aun más fuerte a su contraparte.

-Te lo prometo. Murmuró el antiguo faraón provocando serios estremecimientos en el cuerpo pequeño que regresó el abrazo con cierta emoción y estrepitoso latir de corazón.

-Ten mas cuidado. Gruñó un hombre que corría, evitando mojarse aun más de lo que ya estaba.

Pero la figura con la que aquel apurado hombre había chocado, ni siquiera giró o hizo algo para disculparse. Como era su costumbre.

Simplemente se dedicó a continuar caminando; cabizbajo y con ese sentimiento que continuaba anulando a la realidad.

Joey se encontraba completamente empapado de pies a cabeza, pero eso no le importaba.

Los pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza eran los mismos que durante todo el día lo habían asaltado sin descanso.

Había faltado a su empleo, había vagado por media ciudad y no había probado bocado alguno ese día.

No le importaba demasiado, pero si le importaba el hecho de ser él, el elegido para ser la pareja "eterna" de Seto Kaiba.

Su estado de ánimo había cambiado gravemente de la incredulidad a la ira; de ira al enfado; del enfado al miedo y después a la tristeza e incomprensión.

Su cabeza no podía comprender nada. Él se rehusaba totalmente a compartir siquiera la misma habitación con Kaiba, ahora, hablar de toda la vida era un suicidio perfecto.

¿En qué pensaba el abogado ese cuando pretendió juntarlo a Kaiba y a él?.

Joey seguía sin comprenderlo.

-No pienso aceptar. Por nada del mundo. Volvió a decirse en voz alta.

Se detuvo frente a un edificio, que resultó ser KC.

Una sonrisa irónica cruzó su faz y por algún extraño motivo se dedicó a mirar mejor, la estructura alta y que era sin duda el imperio del muchacho moreno.

Si él había entendido bien, el padrastro de Kaiba había puesto como una cláusula que su hijastro se casara, de lo contrario perdería la empresa y su capital.

Sin duda aquello debía ser desesperante para Kaiba. Joey adivinó que el orgullo del muchacho genio se había vuelto añicos con esa demanda.

Joey sabía que Kaiba ordenaba, no recibía ordenes y aquel testamento ciertamente volteó su vida por completo.

Sonrió al imaginarse la histeria que el muchacho de cabello castaño había tenido al enterarse de su destino.

Sin duda había sido un momento digno de fotografiarse.

-La posibilidad de perder tú imperio debe estarte matando. ¿Tan desesperado estás por querer conservar este edificio, como para aceptar...casarte conmigo?, ¿Conmigo Joey Wheeler, el rubio tonto a quien siempre agredes?.

No puedo asimilarlo.

Murmuró el rubio, después continuó avanzando en medio de una verdadera tormenta.

Joey no sabía el porque de su estado anímico. Debía sentirse hasta cierto punto orgulloso de que el mismísimo Seto Kaiba le hubiera pedido a Él, ayuda.

De ser él el único capaz de ayudar al engreído muchacho genio. De ser él quien lo había despreciado y de ser él la opción más conveniente para Kaiba.

Debería sin duda sentirse grande, poderosos. Con su orgullo al máximo y dar saltos de alegría, jactarse y reír frenéticamente por haber negado a Kaiba.

Pero en vez de eso, estaba vagando por las calles, completamente empapado y con más tristeza de la que se suponía debía de tener.

Él tenía sueños y metas. ¿Por qué romperlas solo por un muchacho amargado y frío?.

No, él estaba en todo su derecho a negarse a semejante...jugarreta, como él miraba ese enlace desquiciado.

Además, su vida al lado de Seto Kaiba seguramente sería un calvario y él ya tenía suficiente con el que vivía cada día dentro y fuera de su "hogar".

Él no se casaría con nadie, mucho menos si no había amor de por medio.

Una vez había entregado su corazón y lo habían destrozado completamente. No volvería a ceder ante nadie. Prefería la soledad a salir lastimado.

-¿Entonces porqué me siento así?. Se preguntó, al arribar a su hogar.

Respiró hondo y antes de entrar procuró limpiarse perfectamente los pies lodosos.

Tenía que darse un caliente baño y pensar con detenimiento el porque de sus sentimientos.

Sin duda él ya no era el mismo de siempre. Había cambiado, sino, ¿cómo se explicaba la ausencia de ese ego que no aparecía?.

Dejó sus llaves sobre el roído sillón de la sala y separándose de sus excesivamente zapatos mojados, decidió subir y ducharse, antes de que alguna gripe hiciera acto de presencia.

Con pesados pasos subió hasta su alcoba, pero algo le hizo detenerse en el quinto escalón.

Un olor penetrante de alcohol. Ese olor característico de las personas ebrias y que puede incluso percibirse a distancias largas.

Su cuerpo se estremeció, más por la ansiedad que por el frío que comenzaba a percibir en su cuerpo mojado. Así que regresando sobre sus pasos, caminó hasta la cocina, donde sentado frente a una botella de alcohol, se encontraba un hombre rubio demacrado y verdaderamente ebrio.

-No...pensé que estarías aquí, papá. Indicó Joey, mordiéndose los labios y pensando en palabras que no demostraran su temblor.

-¿En dónde carajos te metiste?.¿A caso te la vives de zorro por ahí?. Indicó el hombre, cuyos movimientos entorpecidos le indicaron al rubio que en realidad no razonaría con su padre en tales circunstancias.

Así que optó por salir del lugar lo más libradamente posible, su humor no estaba para soportar nada.

-Se me hizo tarde con...Yugi. Medio sonrió el rubio.

El hombre ebrio entonces se incorporó como pudo, evitando caer el suelo tras ese súbito movimiento.

-Eres un mentiroso de mierda. ¿A caso me crees idiota?.

-¿Qué?. Indagó un Joey que inconscientemente dio un paso a tras.

-No has dormido aquí anoche. ¿Con cual de tus estúpidas mariquitas estuviste?. Ahora nadie me saca de la cabeza que en vez de un hijo, tengo un...

-Yo no estuve con nadie. Indicó Joey, sintiendo desquebrajar su corazón.

Más el hombre ebrio lanzó al aire una carcajada que erizó los cabellos de Joey con miedo puro.

-Maricón. Eso es lo que eres. ¿Me crees idiota a caso?. ¿Pensaste que jamás me daría cuanta de que cuando no estoy vas y te metes con quien tu despojo de cuerpo te lo permite?.

¿Desde cuando te prostituyes, zorra?.

Joey tragó duro, cuando su padre se acercó a él, lo haló por la playera y percibió su aliento alcoholizado.

-Yo no...

-Pero me saliste listo, zorito. ¿Hasta cuando pretendías engañarme con tu pose de hijo modelo y trabajador honrado?.

¿Hasta cuando mierda pretendías ocultarme que eres un desgraciado marica que se acuesta con medio mundo y que cobra por los jodidos favores?. ¿HASTA CUANDO?. Indagó el hombre, quien dio un fuerte golpe en la pared, muy cerca del rostro asombrado de Joey.

El rubio no sabía el porque su padre le hablaba de aquella manera. Lo atribuía al alcohol y a la escasa sensatez del hombre. Pero ciertamente cada palabra le dolía más que cualquiera que el hombre le hubiera dirigido antes.

-Papá...yo no sé de qué estas hablando. Yo trabajo honradamente y te doy cada centavo que...

-MENTIRA. Exclamó el padre de Joey, tirando la silla que permanecía al lado de ellos.-Me has estado mintiendo y tomando cada maldito pelo. Desde ayer que estoy aquí, esperando a que mi "honrado hijo" llegue a casa. Pero jamás llegó.

¿Por qué?. Porque estaba siendo cojido por sus amantes maricas, esos que dices amigos.

ME DAS ASCO. ME DA VERGÜENZA QUE TÚ SEAS HIJO MÍO.

-¡Papá!. Exclamó Joey, sin evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

Ninguna de esas acusaciones eran verdaderas, pero ciertamente el saber que su padre lo agredía más que todos los insultos juntos, era una bomba para su triste estado anímico.

-No entiendo. Dijo Joey como último recurso. Su padre si que estaba enfadado.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?. Te mantengo...soy...soy...

Y el hombre rubio volvió a golpear la pared, tras lo cual tomó a Joey por la playera y con poca delicadeza para su estado, lo arrastro hasta la parte alta de la casa y prácticamente lo arrojó al piso cuando hubieron llegado a la habitación del rubio.

Joey respiró hondo. Su padre lo había lastimado. Pero ahí no quedó su desconcierto.

Sintió, cuando miró a su padre, que el aire se iba de sus pulmones. Que el pánico se apoderaba de él y que un sudor frío recorría su cuerpo sin poder detenerse.

-EXPLICAME, ¿QUÉ ES ESTO?. Señaló el hombre, levantando una loza del piso y con ella varios billetes.

La boca de Joey se secó por completo. Su secreto, había sido descubierto.

-¿QUERIAS PASARTE DE LISTO VERDAD?. ¿PENSASTE QUE JAMÁS DESCUBRIRÍA QUE TENÍAS DINERO OCULTO DE TUS AMANTES ESOS?.

¿PENSASTE QUE JAMÁS DESCUBRÍARÍA QUE ME OCULTABAS DINERO, MARICA?.

-No papá, ese dinero es para...

Pero cuando Joey se incorporó para excusarse, recibió una bofetada. Dura, certera y dolorosa. La primera, en toda su vida.

-Cállate, no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme. Ahora, escúchame bien maldito zorro. No saldrás más de esta casa. Nunca más. No hasta que ciertos correctivos te hayan forjado un hombre, como lo que debiste ser desde siempre.

Ya veremos si después de esto sigues comportándote como uno de esos vulgares.

Debí golpearte desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora encuentro la verdadera razón para hacerlo.

Y sobre el dinero...me lo llevo claro. Dinero indecente que al menos a mi me servirá para mucho. Sonrió el hombre, guardándose en la bolsa de su pantalón todos los ahorros de un rubio que no objetó nada.

-Ahora si te comportas bien, tal vez te pueda darte como premio que alguno de mis amigos pase un buen rato contigo.

¿Verdad, zorrita?.

Después de reír, el hombre salió de la habitación, dejando en ella a un Joey devastado.

Joey sintió que las lágrimas de sus castaños ojos salían sin querer ser detenidas.

El hombre que se hacía llamar su padre, se había llevado la única esperanza que lo mantenía con vida y de pie, luchando en ese mundo ingrato y duro.

Su cuerpo mojado aun, se dejó desvanecer en el piso y los espasmos del llanto y del frío se juntaron para hacer que su corazón terminara por romperse completamente.

Lo único que lo mantenía de pie era la ilusión de poder irse de aquel lugar y hacer una vida apartada de la humillación.

Su padre, esa noche, acababa de doblegarlo como jamás en su vida. Lo había golpeado y no solo eso, había hecho alusión a más castigos corporales.

Su frente tocó el helado piso y quiso fundirse con él, para evitar el sufrimiento que iba carcomiendo lo que quedaba de su alma.

Quería desaparecer. Terminar con la existencia que ya no le servía de nada.

Todos sus sueños habían volado lejos. Ya no había mañana prometedor para él. Ni siquiera la chispa de vida que continuaba dibujando en su rostro aquella sonrisa que todos apreciaban.

Para Joseph Wheeler, el mundo ya no era nada. Su padre, había destruido lo que aun albergaba de esperanza.

Aun no comprendía como era que su padre había dado con sus ahorros, pero sin duda en un ataque de furia había subido a su habitación e investigado, en busca de más dinero para su vicio.

Tal vez él mismo, por descuido, había dejado al descubierto su "guarida secreta" y su padre, en su enfado y búsqueda de dinero, había dado con él, fraguándose sospechas que no eran verídicas pero cuyas palabras habían terminado por desmoronarlo.

Acarició su mejilla hinchada y cerró los ojos ante el dolor.

Si aquello, una simple bofetada le había provocado aquel ardor intenso, ¿qué sería de él cuando aquel correctivo mencionado por su padre, llegara?.

Tal vez moriría. Y eso en realidad no le importó.

Para ese momento, a Joey Wheeler le daba igual vivir o morir. Ya nada, absolutamente nada, tenía en la vida.

-----------------------------------------------

CONTINUARÁ....

-----------------------------------------------

Sigo agradeciendo sus comentarios, pues sin ellos en realidad yo no sería nada.

Esperando que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y recordando que el futuro de esta historia es bastante diferente a lo que he hecho últimamente, así que vuelvo a repetir: Esperen de todo.

Un saludo cordial, su amiga:

**KATRINNA LE FAY.**


	6. Lentamente 6

_TITULO:_** LENTAMENTE**

_Serie_**: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_Pairings_**: S/J Y/Y**

_Category_**Slash/Yaoi.**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo_**Después del Torneo en Ciudad Batallas.**

**En calidad de Universo **

AFFIRMATION 

Yugi continuaba pensando en su mejor amigo.

Aquel día el rubio no se había presentado a clases. En un principio lo atribuyó tal vez al aun cansancio de su amigo, pero después de meditar que Joey había tenido ya el día anterior para recuperarse completamente, se preocupó al extremo.

Joey podía llegar tarde a clases, pero pese a todo siempre asistía.

Yugi pensaba, que algo grave le había sucedido a su mejor amigo para no presentarse a clase.

Yami tomó la temblorosa mano de su contra parte y la besó con dulzura, deseando disipar con ese acto, la tensión del pequeño muchacho.

-Tiene que haber una explicación. Susurró el antiguo faraón a un Yugi que sonrió a medias.

Yami sentía celos, pero sabía que era inevitable separar a Yugi de Joey, por lo que poniendo toda su fortaleza y paciencia, decidió apoyar a su contraparte en lugar de molestarse.

Yugi suspiró y tan normal fue su acto, que ya nadie se sorprendió al respecto.

El muchacho pequeño se recargó en el pecho del antiguo faraón, buscando el confort que necesitaba su alma.

Sin duda la idea de que a su amigo rubio le había ocurrido algo, no salía de su cabeza.

Él habría incluso corrido a casa de Joey, de no haber sido por las palabras sabias de su contraparte.

Él debía esperar. Joey siempre daba una buena excusa. Pero algo le decía que esa vez no la obtendría.

Yami acarició los brazos del muchacho sobre su pecho y aspiró el aroma que lo embriagaba.

Amaba a Yugi tanto como a su vida misma y verlo triste provocaba en él una gran impotencia que no se borraba hasta que el muchacho bajito asomaba una sonrisa de despreocupación.

Yami estaba dispuesto a hacerlo todo por Yugi, incluso de ir a buscar al tonto rubio que causaba en su contraparte esa tristeza desmedida.

Pero no podía dejar a Yugi solo, así que se conformaba con confortarlo lo mayor posible.

-Gracias Yami. Susurró Yugi a su oído, sin que nadie más se enterara de lo dicho.

Y entonces el antiguo faraón sonrió con dicha, al sentir que su Yugi le besaba por primera vez la mejilla.

Sin duda y a pesar de todo, estaba progresando.

-Es extraño que Joey no haya venido. ¿Alguien sabe el porque?. Indagó Tea.

Los presentes negaron. Incluso Duke Deblin, quien hacía la frecuente alusión a que estarían mejor sin Joey, extrañaba su presencia.

-Joey ha estado bastante raro los últimos días. Tal vez en realidad esté en problemas. Dijo Tristán, pensando en la manera más conveniente de reclamarle a su amigo por la falta de confianza.

-Yo creo...que Joey nos debe una explicación. La voz de Yami se escuchó certera y precisa.

Los presentes asintieron. El rubio les debía una explicación a todos. Y una muy grande.

Yugi volvió a suspirar y se acercó aun más al abrazo de Yami.

Aquellos brazos le daban seguridad y el pensar en Joey y en sus problemas, sin duda lo hacían sentir impotente y desanimado.

Yami levantaba ese ánimo y él se sentía feliz de ello.

-Solo espero que Joey se encuentre bien. Murmuró el chico bajito, obteniendo una suave caricia por parte del antiguo faraón y una sonrisa de sus amigos.

No muy lejos de ahí, una figura altiva y elegante escuchaba con atención aquella inusual charla.

Era común mirar a la pandilla de Yugi sumida en risas estridentes y riñas insignificantes.

Pero ese día hacía falta algo o alguien. El sol de aquel grupo.

Los dorados cabellos y castaños ojos del que se hacía llamar "Joey Wheeler, el mejor de todos".

Había sido extraño no escucharle correr por el pasillo, y aparecer agitado en la puerta del aula, pidiendo perdón por su retraso y una oportunidad más para no ser expulsado.

Kaiba frunció el entrecejo y se dedicó a continuar tecleando sus trabajos pendientes.

Más algo le obligaba a no concentrarse. Ese algo que tenía que ver con cierto humano con complejo de perro y su situación actual y financiera.

Ese día terminaba el plazo establecido por su padrastro y si Seto no erraba, dentro de cuatro horas tenía que presentarse en KC para rendir informe de su "elección".

Pero esa elección había denegado la oferta y sin duda Maky se estaba complicando la existencia al encontrar a alguien más.

Kaiba se limitó a olvidar a Joey y a su respuesta negativa, y trabajó durante el resto del fin de semana en lo que su cabeza llamaba "imaginación frustrada".

Por más que pretendiera olvidar su situación, no podía.

Estaba seguro de ganar un ataque, después de que Maky había fallado en la búsqueda y elección de su futura esposa o...lo que fuera que se eligiera.

Él tenía ya todas las de ganar y sin embargo algo permanecía en su pecho.

Una imagen entonces regresó a su cabeza. La imagen donde cierto rubio ausente le miraba incrédulo ante la noticia que él mismo le había dado.

Sonrió al recordar el pánico en los ojos castaños y la negación aflorar de los labios del rubio.

Sin duda había sido un golpe tremendo para la cordura de Joey Wheeler, pero a pesar de eso se sentía...extraño.

-Tonterías. Se dijo, tecleando rápidamente lo que al final del receso miró como: Palabras sin sentido.

Maky miró la construcción frente a él y tuvo que bajar sus anteojos para comprobar que sus ojos no le engañaban.

Aquello que miraba no podía ser nombrado como casa, hogar o cualquier otro sinónimo que el diccionario presentaba.

Aquello, era homónimo inequívoco de: Atrocidad.

¿Cómo alguien con tanta vitalidad podía vivir en aquella pocilga?.

No podía comprenderlo.

Miró el papel amarillo entre sus manos y constató que efectivamente no había errado la dirección.

Frunció el entrecejo. Ya no sabía si era buena o mala la idea que tuvo al salir a buscar, a última hora, al muchacho rubio que dos días antes había negado rotundamente que se casaría con Seto Kaiba.

Resopló, más por frustración que por otra cosa y se encaminó al remedo de casa que estaba sin duda, por caerse en pedazos.

Tocó un par de veces en la enmohecida puerta de metal y aguardó a que alguien le abriera, cosa que no pasó.

Volvió a insistir cinco veces más y cuando estuvo confiado en que nadie estaba en casa, decidió abandonar la búsqueda.

Había olvidado que el rubio Wheeler estudiaba.

No caminó ni diez pasos, cuando el sonido chirriante de la puerta lo detuvo, haciéndole girar y encontrarse con el rostro ensombrecido de cierto rubio.

Sus anteojos definitivamente requerían de más aumento. El rubio demacrado frente a él, no podía ser el mismo que hacía apenas dos día, se había topado.

-¿Joey?. Indagó, recordándose su manía de llamar con tanta familiaridad a las personas.

-Ha, es usted. Pensé que eran los del banco. Exclamó el rubio con voz ausente, abriéndole paso al abogado que entró con desconfianza a la casa.

Sin duda no había errado. Tal vez la vivienda tenía algunos arreglos, pero no los suficientes como para ser completamente habitable.

-No tengo nada que ofrecerle. Indicó Joey sin cortesía.

-Descuida, no quiero nada, gracias. Sonrió Suichi, sentándose con aprehensión en el sofá que Joey le indicaba.- Pensé que estabas en la escuela.

-No fui...y no creo que vaya más. Pero eso no le incumbe. ¿A qué ha venido?. Cuestionó el rubio, procurando que el flequillo rubio y desarreglado de su cabello, ocultara perfectamente parte de su rostro.

-Ya sabes a que vine, Joey. Indicó Maky, frunciendo el entrecejo ante el muchacho que en realidad no era quien recordaba.

Tal vez no conocía bien a Joseph Wheeler, pero por lo que había mirado, investigado y escuchado del pequeño Mokuba, el muchacho de mirada sombría y de escaso ánimo, no era quien buscaba.

¿Qué le había ocurrido en esos dos días al rubio?.

Joey movió la cabeza con desgano.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia para conmigo?. El mundo está atestado de personas ansiosas de casarse con ese desgraciado cretino. ¿Por qué me quiere a mi?. Indicó Joey, cuyas fuerzas al hablar flaquearon.

-Yo se que hay miles de personas interesadas en Seto, pero...también sé que mis corazonadas son correctas.

Joey se atrevió entonces a lanzar una carcajada fría y sin expresión. Un sonido, en lugar de la risa irónica que pretendió dar.

-Creo que Kaiba terminó por zafarle el cerebro. Pobre de usted. Musitó Joey, incorporándose del asiento y caminando hacia la puerta.

El abogado supo entonces lo que esa acción significaba.

-Hágale un favor a la humanidad y vallase por donde entró. Aquí ni las corazonadas, ni nada de esas estupideces son creíbles. Aquí solo el dinero es lo indispensable.

Buena suerte con su corazonada. Indicó Joey, abriendo la puerta y despidiendo de manera cortante al abogado que suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Tal vez en este asunto ya no pueda hacer nada, pero si alguna vez tienes algún problema, llámame. Te ayudaré con gusto. Sonrió el hombre, entregándole una tarjeta blanca al rubio que solo movió la cabeza con cansancio.

-Se qué los tienes. Indicó Maky la mejilla amoratada que se había descubierto de cabellos dorados y que Joey cubrió con impaciencia y enfado.- Llevas el sol en ti, no lo opaques. Debes seguir brillando. Guiñó Maky, para después escuchar como Joey cerraba la puerta de golpe.

-Bueno...fallé. Medio sonrió el abogado, suspirando y caminando hacia su auto.

Debía conducir hacia KC. Pronto se efectuaría la reunión de verificación del testamento y él entonces debía dar un buen argumento. Algo difícil para quien ha trabajado mucho y conseguido poco.

Joey, cuya mirada sin brillo quedaba y cuyo cuerpo demasiado delgado se encontraba, miró la tarjeta blanca por largos momentos y después la rompió, tirandola por ahí.

Pensó que su padre era quien tocaba a la puerta con tanta insistencia y ciertamente se sorprendió a no mirarse encerrado, como el día anterior.

Se levantó de su cama con desgano y cuando miró al abogado, ciertamente su cansancio aumentó.

Ya nada le interesaba. Ni bueno ni malo. Solo y simplemente vivir y morir de lo que llegara primero: Hipotermia, pulmonía, inanición. No importaba. Si continuaba vivo, era porque su "padre" aun lo necesitaba para algo. Cosa que no le importaba y que le tenía sin cuidado.

Desde aquel fatal Sábado que se encontraba en casa, solo y sin esperanza alguna.

¿Para que creer cuando al final se perdía todo?.

Por eso había renunciado a la vida, a la escuela y a sus ilusiones.

Solo...vivir hasta que la vida se lo permitiera, al lado de...ya ni eso le importaba.

Subió a su habitación y se metió entre las mantas, dispuesto a dormir más tiempo. Quizá entre el sueño, la muerte lo visitara.

-------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------

Seto Kaiba descendió de su lujosa limosina y verdaderamente inusual fue mirarlo con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

No era en realidad de placer o alegría, sino sarcástica,

Lo importante tal vez, era que el estoico muchacho tenía una expresión en su pálido rostro y eso era decir ya bastante.

-Buenos...días señor Kaiba. Saludó su secretaría y Seto simplemente inclinó la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

La muchacha entonces murmuró asombrada

-Se ha vuelto loco.

Pero no, Seto Kaiba no se había vuelto loco, sino tremendamente afortunado a sentir que la vida le sonreía de nuevo.

Entró en su sala de reuniones y las personas presentes, que no eran muchas, se levantaron al mirar al muchacho de ojos azules.

-Señores, podemos comenzar. Comunicó Seto, tomando asiento en la cabecera de aquella larga mesa.

Los hombres de trajes lujosos se sentaron, pero solo uno se animó a hablar.

-Suichi Maky aun no se presenta, señor Kaiba y es preciso que lo haga.

Kaiba amplió su sonrisa irónica. Aquella mañana el abogado no se había presentado en su casa. Lo que indicaba que tal vez en realidad estaba derrotado.

-Entonces lo esperaremos, aunque no creo que eso cambie en algo las cosas.

En ese momento el abogado de Seto hizo acto de presencia, sentándose a su lado.

-Señores, pedí a mi abogado que estuviera presente en esta reunión. Quiero que todo se efectúe con la mayor claridad posible.

-Por supuesto. A eso hemos venido nosotros también. Indicó uno de los hombres, que había pertenecido alguna vez al buffet de abogados del desaparecido Gozaburo Kaiba.

-Bueno. Indicó Seto.

-¿Estás seguro que todo se efectuará como lo predijiste?. Indicó Louis, el abogado de Kaiba.

-Claro. Ya verás. Maky no se encuentra aquí, así que si no llega en...media hora, este asunto se dará por perdido y yo ganaré sobre el absurdo testamento de mi padrastro. Indicó Seto por lo bajo y el abogado solo asintió.

El muchacho de cabellos castaños tenía ya un excelente plan fraguado, uno que le iba a dar demasiadas ganancias, por tal, no le preocupaba la ausencia de Maky.

-Mientras esperamos a Maky. Abordaremos entonces las cláusulas que el desaparecido señor Kaiba ha dejado para nosotros.

Kaiba asintió, pensando en el deleite que le ocasionaría la desilusión de aquellos cuatro abogados al enterarse que no habría: enlace.

No sabía el como aun después de muerto su padrastro, este continuaba influyendo en las personas.

Tal vez los abogados tenían dobles intenciones.

Dado el caso no le importó demasiado, así que posando una mano en su mejilla, escuchó con verdadero aburrimiento las declaraciones del grupo de abogados.

-----------------------------------

Suichi Maky entró en el alto edificio, llevándose por delante a más de una persona que lo miró con desconcierto y enfado.

No tenía tiempo de disculparse, llegaba tarde a la reunión de ese día y sin duda Seto Kaiba se lo echaría en cara.

-La reunión ya ha comenzado señor. Indicó la sonriente secretaría de Kaiba, mostrándole una habitación a puerta cerrada.

-Ya...lo sé. Respondió el hombre, tomando aire y subiendo sus anteojos.

La chica reprimió una risa. El hombre verdaderamente se miraba atrofiado.

-¿Desea que indique su arribo?.

-No, entraré...en cuanto recupere el aliento. Sonrió, respirando hondamente.

Por no esperar el ascensor había recorrido más de diez pisos a trote.

Aquello había sido sin duda un suplicio.

Cuando se sintió seguro, acomodó su corbata y su cabellera, ajustando después sus anteojos.

Tomó su maletín del piso y se encaminó a la habitación a su derecha.

Su aire calmo solo evidencio confianza, algo que a Seto Kaiba no le agradó demasiado cuando el abogado entro en escena.

-Llega tarde, Maky. Siseó el muchacho de ojos azules, escudriñando el porque de la confianza del hombre.

Suichi sabía que de no tener una excusa razonable, perdería el caso.

-Lo sé. Pero descuide, son gratificantes los retrasos cuando valen la pena. Se atrevió a guiñar el hombre, saludando a los hombres que le indicaron un asiento en la esquina opuesta a la de Kaiba.

-Con usted aquí, podemos entonces proceder al interrogatorio sobre la elección que el señor Kaiba ha hecho ya. Indicó uno de los abogados.

-Debo indicar entonces que el señor Kaiba no ha elegido. Por lo consiguiente y estipulado, queda en mis manos realizar la elección mas adecuada, conveniente e irrevocable para el señor Seto Kaiba.

Los presentes asintieron. Seto sonrió con ironía.

-Se ve muy confiado. ¿Crees que tenga algún plan?. Susurró Louis. Su cliente solo negó.

-Bueno, ¿y cual es su veredicto?. ¿Cuál es la persona indicada que verificará que esta primera encomienda ha sido realizada?.

Maky guardó silencio. Tenía la boca seca y verdaderamente estaba ansioso.

-Yo creo. Habló Kaiba con su voz fría.- Que Maky no tiene a nadie en la mira. Por consiguiente he tomado mis propias precauciones, trayendo a mi abogado y una cláusula que el gobierno ha impuesto para este tipo de tonterías.

Al mismo tiempo el abogado del chico tomó varios documentos y los repartió entre los abogados.

En ellos se miraba perfectamente el contraataque que Seto había estado esperando.

De fallar el abogado asignado por su padrastro, inmediatamente fallaba el testamento y por consiguiente ganaba el heredero Kaiba.

Planteadas las cosas lo más sencilla y limpiamente posible, Seto esperó con sonrisa en labios su victoria.

-Al parecer se ha esmerado en buscar este contraataque, señor Kaiba. Indicó uno de los abogados.

-Por supuesto, yo no doy jamás un paso en falso sin tener dos planes. Indicó, depositando su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

Los abogados se miraron, decidiendo en un murmullo lo que se haría al respecto.

-Maky, no has hablado. ¿Quieres agregar algo a favor o en contra tuya o de este revocamiento del testamento?. Indicó un de los hombres.

Suichi asintió. Después de escuchar al muchacho moreno y de plantearse aun más seguridad. Había llegado justamente su turno de hablar.

-En realidad es fascinante todo lo que te has esmerado en encontrar una "cura" para este mal. Alabó Maky a un Seto que gruñó.- Sin embargo, yo aun poseo...

En ese momento su móvil sonó, interrumpiendo su diálogo.

-Abro la puerta. Indicó el abogado, sin que nadie entendiera sus palabras.

-Como les decía. Reanudó el hombre, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la puerta cerrada.- Yo aun poseo la última palabra en esta decisión.

Se me forjó siempre un espíritu de lucha que es quien me ha llevado hasta el fin.

Debo decir que he investigado afanosamente. Viajado y entrevistado a las personas que seguramente serían las indicadas para el joven Kaiba. Sonrió, mientras el aludido fruncía el entrecejo y se preparaba para cualquier ataque del astuto abogado.

-Pero debo confesar. Maky abrió la puerta, sonriéndole a alguien.- Que de entre todas las personas investigadas, solo una llegó a llenar mis expectativas.

Señores, he aquí a la persona que he elegido para que la primera cláusula expuesta por Gozaburo Kaiba sea completada.

Enseguida, un chico delgado y de porte sencillo entró en la habitación, haciendo que el grupo de abogados se pusiera de pie.

-Esto es inaudito. No puede ser. Gruñó Kaiba, incorporándose y golpeando la mesa con enfado.

-Puede ser. Indicó Maky, sonriéndole al visitante e indicándole un asiento vacío a su lado.

El joven tomó asiento y bajó la mirada, procurando que su flequillo ocultara perfectamente la parte media de su rostro.

-Este joven es la persona elegida por mi y después de un duro combate, él mismo ha decidido aceptar la oferta que se le ha hecho. Sonrió Maky, ante el furioso Seto Kaiba.

-Lo has obligado. Eso no es válido. Él tenia que venir por su propia voluntad. Ayer no tenía a nadie Maky, ¿cómo es posible que se haya retractado después de su negativa?.

Esto no puede ser. Alegó de nuevo el moreno, sintiendo que sus entrañas ardían.

-Cálmate, Seto. Susurró Louis, pero solo obtuvo por respuesta un feroz gruñido.

-Yo no he obligado a nadie. Díselo, Joey.

El rubio, cuya mirada permanecía baja, enfocó los azulados ojos del moreno y asintió.

Kaiba movió la cabeza negativamente y se sentó de golpe, profiriendo maldiciones.

-En este caso, no podemos aceptar su revocación señor Kaiba. La primera parte del testamento está cumplido y sin objeción por ninguna parte, queda entonces concedido el paso al siguiente nivel.

Uno de los abogados entregó a Louis un sobre blanco, mientras que los otros firmaban un documento, donde se constataba que Joey había ido por libre albedrío y que Maky cumplía con su parte del trato al presentar al muchacho ante la junta.

-El sobre contiene otra cláusula y como la primera, tiene tiempo. Así que los veremos dentro de unos días. Su abogado, señor Kaiba, nos contactará.

Después de eso, el grupo de hombres se incorporó y salió de la habitación, dejando en esta bastante tensión.

-Maldita sea. ¿Cuánto te costó el soborno, Wheeler?. Gruñó Seto, arrugando los documentos de su plan deshecho.

Por primera vez, él había perdido.

Joey, cuya mirada sin brillo y retraída, volvió a mirar al moreno y simplemente sonrió con ironía.

-Algo que aunque sea contigo, disfrutaré.

Después le indicó a Maky que saldría de la habitación.

Seto volvió a golpear la mesa con odio.

-Maldito Maky. Tenías que arruinarme la vida. ¿Por qué ese perro, ese idiota, ese...?

-Ya una vez te lo dije Seto y espero que con el paso del tiempo comprendas y aprendas a mirar más allá de las apariencias.

Te veré dentro de unos días.

Después de eso saludó a Louis y se retiró definitivamente.

-Ese hombre es obstinado. Pensé que se dejaría vencer con la negativa de ese muchacho. Parecía triste.

-¿Triste?. Que va, que su cara de imbécil no te convenza.

-Yo hablo del chico. Sonrió el abogado, comenzando a recoger sus documentos.

-Ese...maldito.

Louis entonces sonrió. Sin duda Suichi Maky era inteligente, por lo que procurando contactarlo aceptó el plan que el hombre tenía.

-Lee el sobre. Demandó el moreno.

-No, te lo dejo a ti. Aunque ya me imagino que es lo que contiene. Llámame para saber tu decisión. Anímate Seto. El chico es atractivo...harán bonita pareja.

Antes de que el abogado fuera destrozado por una silla, salió de la habitación entre risas.

Seto volvió a realizar el desatare que días antes su estudio había tenido.

Tenía un odio desmedido hacia la vida, su padrastro, sus abogados y hacia el rubio que había aceptado ser parte de su ruina.

Respiraba agitadamente, tomó el sobre blanco de la mesa y leyó sin detenerse. Al llegar al término de su lectura, rió con ironía y después destrozó la hoja.

-Me vengaré. Te lo juro Gozaburo. Me estas destrozando la existencia y Tú ya estas muerto.

Desgraciado. Exclamó, saliendo de la habitación con rumbo desconocido.

Su humor aceptable de hacía una hora había desaparecido, quedando solo frustración y un enfado superior al que jamás había tenido.

Recordó entonces a Joey y su rabia creció. Ya se las vería el rubio con su furia.

-Te agradezco que....

-No lo agradezca. Creo que es lo mejor que pude haber hecho. Sonrió el rubio, mientras caminaba al lado de Suichi.- ¿Hace un día bonito verdad?.

Maky miró medio sonreír al rubio, mientras este miraba hacia el cielo.

El chico que tenia en frente era el muchacho a quien recordaba. Tal vez no tan vigoroso, pero al menos parte de su personalidad estaba regresando.

-Joey...te llevaré a algún lugar donde puedas descansar. Te vez agotado.

-Un poco. En realidad me he pasado dormido la mayoría del día. Por eso esta pinta. Sonrió Joey, entrando en el auto del abogado.

Maky entonces condujo sin ningún argumento más.

De reojo, miró que Joey observaba la ciudad a su paso y que de vez en cuando gruñía consigo mismo porque su cabello no ocultaba totalmente el golpe en su mejilla.

No quiso cuestionar nada. Tal vez después el mismo muchacho le relataría algo. Por el momento lo que le interesaba era llevarlo a algún lugar seguro, para que el rubio se recuperara de cualquier cosa que tuviera.

Desde ese momento la vida de ese muchacho era muy valiosa. No solo por ser encantador, sino por tratarse del "prometido" de Seto Kaiba.

Al recordar al joven de ojos azules, sonrió. Esa vez había ganado él y la frustración del joven fue benéfica.

Joey suspiró. La ciudad se miraba muy distinta. No sabía si por la inusual hora en la que paseaba o porque toda su vida se encontraba cambiada.

Cerró los ojos y recordó entonces que hacía escasa hora y media su vida había dado un giro completo.

Se miró así mismo recostado en su desvencijada cama, tentando a la muerte; llamándola a gritos.

Deseando que su vida dejara aquel mundo del cual el brillo ya no miraba.

Recordó la visita de Suichi Maky y las palabras que le había dicho. Por un momento había olvidado por completo el asunto de Seto Kaiba, pero después de aquella breve visita del abogado, todo regresó a su cabeza.

Su cabeza entonces dio miles de vueltas y él la azotó contra la almohada, en una desesperada búsqueda por estabilidad u otro factor.

Entonces, recordó que no estaba imposibilitado para ello, por lo que levantándose a traspiés, caminó hasta la cocina y buscó un cuchillo. De esos que él utilizaba para preparar la cena.

Miró el objeto con devoción, a sabiendas que sería el único que lo comprendería y que le ayudaría.

Ya no quería continuar mirando a su padre ni escuchando sus hirientes palabras.

Quería dejar de sentir lástima y de recordarse que en realidad era un estorbo. Un pobre infeliz que la suerte había tentado, solo para dejarlo nuevamente.

Quería...no, deseaba desaparecer.

Entonces y muy lentamente fue incrustando la punta del artefacto en su brazo. Sintió como el pinchazo aumentaba en dolor, pero pensó que eso sería un precio insignificante para la gratificación venidera.

Procuró no pensar en nadie, porque si lo hacía, tal vez no sería capaz de llevar a cabo su tarea.

Pero cuando la vida comprende que un ser lleno de vida, está a punto de quitársela, responde de alguna manera.

Tal vez no será del mismo modo para todos, pero es una señal que muy pocos logran percibir y prestar atención.

El sonido del teléfono Joey escuchó, atribuyéndolo entonces a molestia.

Intentó profundizar su corte, consiguiendo tan solo unas gotas de roja sangre. Pero el teléfono insistía, por lo que con un gruñido, se acercó a él a desconectarlo o en su caso a levantar el auricular y volverlo a colgar. Sin respuesta alguna.

Optó por la última opción, pero en el tramo de colgar la bocina, escuchó una voz que le hizo abrir los ojos enormemente.

-¿Joey?.¿Eres tu?.

-"Serenity". Pensó con cierta turbación.

Aun no elegía si responder al llamado de su hermana o no. Mientras tanto la chica pelirroja seguía insistiendo.

Al final y gracias a la dulzura de la muchacha, Joey decidió responder.

-Hola. Dijo con voz queda.

-¿Por qué no me respondías Joey?. ¿Te sucede algo?. Indagó la pelirroja con aprehensión.

-Nada. Solo que...no importa. ¿Para qué has llamado, hermana?. Intentó darle a su voz un matiz amable y dulce, pero obviamente falló en el intento.

-Joey...yo sé que te sucede algo. Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, hermano.

-Lo sé pero no me ocurre nada. De verdad.

Joey miró el cuchillo en su mano izquierda y no sintió remordimiento alguno por ocultarse de su hermana.

La pelirroja suspiró, enredando el cable del teléfono en su dedo.

-Sabes. Sentí necesidad de llamarte. Lo habría hecho más temprano pero tu vas a la escuela.

-Te...agradezco. Musitó Joey sin en realidad sentir la frase.

-Mamá me ha dado una sorpresa y quise decírtela personalmente, pero como es obvio que no podré...aprovecho. Sonrió la pelirroja sin obtener respuesta alguna.

-Mamá compró un tour europeo y partimos pasado mañana.

Ya no podré visitarte para despedirme, pero al menos te estoy llamando.

-Esa es una noticia buena Serenity. Cuídate mucho. Pronunció el rubio, aprovechando a despedirse para siempre de su hermana.

-Lo haré...pero si tú me prometes lo mismo. No te noto demasiado entusiasmado.

Joey cerró los ojos y no pudo responder a la frase de su hermana. Una promesa siempre era respetada y cumplida por él. Aquella, no podía efectuarla.

-¿Joey?. ¿Lo prometes?.

-¿A qué hora salen hermana?.

-Joey, no me cambies de conversación.

-Lo siento Serenity pero...me duele la cabeza. Creo que necesito descansar.

-No te vendría mal Joey, pero me sorprende encontrarte en casa tan temprano. Son las dos de la tarde, ¿a caso no fuiste a la escuela?.

-No.

El silencio se hizo molesto e inusual entre los afectuosos hermanos.

-Joey...¿sabes que eres mi sol, verdad?.

El rubio no comprendió. ¿En donde había escuchado aquella palabra?.

-No lo sabía.

-Pues ahora si. Sabes que te quiero y que tú eres quien ilumina mi vida. Solo por ti continuo con esta fortaleza y ganas de vivir.

No te apagues Joey. ¿Qué haríamos sin ti?.

El rubio tuvo ganas de gritar que el sol ya no tenía brillo ni ganas de vivir. Que las esperanzas se esfumaban para él y que no tenía caso continuar en un mundo que era horrible a su parecer.

Pero no pudo. De nuevo su cargo de conciencia hacia su hermana. No podía contradecirla.

-Tengo que irme Joey. Mamá me llama. ¿Te cuidarás verdad?.

-...Si. Musitó, doliéndole demasiado aquella única promesa que no cumpliría.

-Eso me tranquiliza. Te veré entonces a mi regreso hermano. Te traeré algo lindo.

-Hasta pronto...hermanita.

Joey colgó el auricular muy despacio y después miró el cuchillo y la sangre correr por su brazo.

Algo, que no podía descifrar aun, le hizo entonces recuperar un rayo de luz en su mirada.

-¿Seré tan importante como dice?. ¿Aunque no sea nada en esta vida?. Se cuestionó, sin dejar de mirar la sangre.

Levantó la vista y recorrió el lugar.

Todo era un desastre. Ni vida, ni esperanza, nada había en esa casa.

Pero tal vez afuera sí.

Su vida no se componía solo de ese espacio cuadrado, sino de muchas más cosas que tal vez había hecho y podía hacer.

No sonrió a su reconocimiento, porque en él había sarcasmo y cierta incredulidad, pero si miró nuevamente a su brazo y terminó por bajar el "arma" que portaba.

Se sentó un momento en el sofá de la sala y miró inconscientemente hasta la esquina junto a la puerta.

Ahí yacía un pequeño papel roto en dos.

-Creo que de escoger entre papá y Kaiba...

Algo lo impulsó a recoger el papel y marcar el número del móvil del abogado que hacía unos minutos había estado en su casa.

Después de eso solo había sido cuestión de minutos tomar una determinación, que le hizo salir de aquella casa, tal vez para siempre.

Joey sintió el auto parar y antes de bajar, recordó la única frase que le dirigió a Kaiba durante la reunión:

-"Si Kaiba, lo único que hasta contigo es grato...es la libertad".

CONTINUARÁ….

****

Sigo agradeciendo infinitamente sus comentarios, pus sin ellos en verdad que no continuaría escribiendo nada.

Sobre Kaiba y Joey...bueno, debo decirles que las cosas llegan bastante a destiempo, por eso la historia se llama: Lentamente '', espero me comprendan.

Y sobre Yami...bueno, creo que muy pronto las cosas se solucionaran también para él

Espero actualizar pronto, a pesar de que en los siguientes capítulos me temo van a lincharme, pero bueno, todo lo hago con un solo fin: plasmar algo grato para ustedes.

Un saludo afectuoso y espero sus comentarios, su agradecida amiga:

**KATRINNA LE FAY**


	7. Lentamente 7

_TITULO:_** LENTAMENTE**

_Serie_**: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_Pairings_**: S/J Y/Y**

_Category_**Slash/Yaoi.**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo_**Después del Torneo en Ciudad Batallas.**

**En calidad de Universo **

****

**UNTIL THE DEATH SEPARATES US**

Mokuba, recostado en la cama, miraba como su hermano iba y venía, teniendo un monólogo que no incluía a nadie más.

El niño sonreía de vez en cuando. Jamás había visto a su hermano de aquella manera; mitad ansiedad, mitad enfado.

Desde hacía unos días que se había enterado de todo lo ocurrido en la reunión en KC.

Mentalmente sonrió y agradeció a Joey por retractarse a última hora.

El pequeño niño continuaba pensando que de entre todas las personas del mundo, el rubio era el indicado para su hermano.

-Se te hará tarde Seto. Comunicó Mokuba, al mirar el reloj. Aquel día el niño llegaría tarde a la escuela.

El mayor de los Kaiba gruñó, mirando también la hora.

¿Cuándo el reloj había avanzado tan deprisa?.

Aun continuaba pensando en sus problemas y sobre todo en el muchacho rubio que le había perjudicado de sobre manera.

-Me voy. Indicó con voz áspera, acariciando los cabellos de un Mokuba que le infundió ánimos con una sonrisa.

El niño siguió a su hermano hasta que este subió a su limosina y partió hacia la preparatoria.

Mokuba sonrió libremente entonces. Su hermano no había descansado desde que le relatara de su fatídica suerte.

El niño sabía que aunque su hermano aparentara que pensaba en otros asuntos, aquel, donde inmiscuía a cierto rubio de ojos cafés, era importante para Seto.

-Hola Mokuba. Saludó Maky, cuando el niño levantó el auricular del insistente teléfono.

-Muy buenos días tenga señor Maky. Saludó el niño con su usual sonrisa.

-Te oyes de buen humor. ¿Se puede saber la razón?.

-Porque me ha quitado un gran peso de encima. Sonrió el niño.

-Ha, ya veo que Seto no ha dejado el tema, ¿verdad?.

-Se ha pasado los últimos días dándole vuelta en la cabeza. Incluso ha olvidado ir a la empresa dos días seguidos. Esto en realidad lo está alterando.

-Esperemos entonces que no esté fraguando ningún contraataque. Nos costó mucho llegar a este punto. Indicó el abogado con un suspiro.

-Lo sé. Pero en dado caso debemos agradecerle a Joey. Él nos ha salvado. ¿Cómo hizo para que cambiara su opinión?. Indagó el niño. Aquella cuestión no le había dejado en paz desde que se enterara del veredicto final.

Maky rió con deleite.

-Yo no hice nada pequeño.

-¿Pero usted dijo que contaba con un arma...

-Te diré la verdad. Mencionó el hombre con franqueza.- Yo tenía planeado llamar a Ishizu Ishtar como última alternativa, pero ya que se presentó la inicial...no la deseché.

-¿Es decir que Joey mismo acudió a usted?. Algo muy fuerte debió de haberle sucedido. Me gustaría verlo. Indicó el niño, esperando una respuesta positiva a su proposición.- Como puede imaginarse, Seto no consentirá la visita.

-Lo sé, está muy molesto....esta bien, esta tarde te llevaré con él. Aceptó el abogado, escuchando el agradecimiento del niño de cabellos negros que tanto le agradaba.

Sin duda, un tiempo mejor se acercaba.

---------------------------------------

---------------------------------------

Yugi caminó al lado de su contraparte, mientras miraba de reojo los rostros a su paso.

No había señal de Joey Wheeler y eso alarmó aun más al pequeño muchacho.

Desde hacía días que Joey no daba señales de vida y por alguna causa extraña, la casa del rubio se encontraba aparentemente desabitada cuando dos días antes la visitaron.

Yugi era de la opinión de llamar a la Policía y reportar la desaparición del rubio, pero Yami insistía en que el chico simplemente vagaba por ahí.

De eso una discusión, que había llevado a enfadarse al pequeño muchacho y a una verdadera y sincera disculpa por parte del antiguo faraón.

Aquellos días habían sido demasiado tensos. Más aun, cuando Yugi exigía alguna solución a aquella incertidumbre.

-¿Sigues molesto conmigo?. Indagó Yami, quien extrañaba la mirada de su contraparte.

-No. Estoy buscando. Exclamó el aludido, mirando en toda dirección posible.

Yami suspiró. Era imposible hablar de otra cosa que no fuera Joey Wheeler. Él se preocupaba, claro, pero sabía que el rubio no era tan tonto como para cometer alguna locura o exponerse por nada.

Eso Yugi no lo comprendía. El chico insistía en continuar tratando a Joey como a una reliquia y el antiguo faraón no coincidía en ello.

No solo por celos, sino porque el rubio ya casi era un adulto.

-Yugi. Solo vas a conseguir hacerte daño. Hace días que no duermes bien.

-Es no importa Yami. Lo importante es encontrar a Joey. Esta tarde, saliendo de la escuela me dirigiré a la estación de policías. Ya es suficiente espera. Señaló el muchacho bajito, haciendo suspirara a su contraparte.

-Yugi....está bien. Yo te acompañó. Suspiró el antiguo faraón, al mirar el par de amatistas que le sonrieron en agradecimiento.

El muchacho pequeño entonces besó la mejilla de Yami y este lo abrazó con inmenso cariño.

El chico alto debía reconocer que a pesar del tema "Wheeler", ambos habían avanzado bastante en aquella especie de relación. Lo único que quedaba, era declararse.

Confiaba en que no habría negativa.

Arribaron a su aula y ahí saludaron, como siempre, a Tea, Tristán y Duke, quien se encontraba coqueteando con unas cuantas chicas.

-Buenos días, Yugi y Yami.

-Hola, Tea. Buen día. Saludó Yugi, exento de su sonrisa.

-¿Nada aun?. Indagó Yami al chico morocho y al estrambótico.

-Nada. Parece como si Joey se hubiera evaporado. Esto no me gusta. Gruñó Tristán, impotente ante la búsqueda negativa de su amigo.

El silencio se hizo.

Yugi comenzó entonces a preocuparse de verdad.

¿En donde se encontraba su amigo?.

Miró al frente y se encontró con una figura que como siempre, no se hacía notar.

Decidió acudir a él como última solución.

-Kaiba...¿has visto a Joey?. Hace días que no viene.

El muchacho de cabello castaño subió su mirada y bufó ante la cuestión escuchada.

-¿Tengo cara de niñera?.

-Solo me preguntaba si no lo habías visto. Comienzo a preocuparme.

Kaiba se reservo todo comentario, sobre todo ese donde inmiscuía a cierto chico rubio en su reunión de testamento.

El recordar este suceso, le trajo irritación.

-No se y no me interesa saber en donde se encuentra ese estúpido de Wheeler. Así que piérdete. Ordenó el muchacho, regresando a sus actividades.

Yami se acercó a Yugi y gruñó ante el trato de Kaiba.

-Déjalo. Él evidentemente no sabe nada. No sé porque acudí a él. Consoló el muchacho pequeño.

Seto escuchó marcharse al par de "clones" y respiró con más tranquilidad.

Ciertamente no había prestado atención a la ausencia de Joey a las clases.

No sabía del porqué de esas ausencias, pero remitiéndose a su memoria y al análisis completo de esta, recordó el aspecto del rubio cuando se presentara en su reunión.

-"Parece triste".

Le había dicho Louis sobre Joey.

Él no había querido ni siquiera mirar al rubio, pero en esa fugaz mirada en la que este asintió su libre albedrío, constató que más que triste, Joey se encontraba demacrado.

-"¿Y a mi que me importa?". Se dijo, tecleando rápidamente sobre su computador. Pero no pudo sacarse con facilidad la imagen de Joey en un estado que no era el que lo caracterizaba realmente.

Los pasos del profesor matutino se escucharon y con ellos el barullo del pasillo y salón cesó.

Las clases estaban por iniciar un día más.

-Joey. Gimió Yugi, siendo consolado por la mano protectora de Yami.

Y entonces, escucharon algo inusual.

-Vaya, que agradable sorpresa. Exclamó con ironía el profesor tras la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar?. Preguntó una voz baja y seca.

-Adelante. Es mejor esto a que no aparezca. Señaló el profesor, abriéndole paso al atareado estudiante.

-¡JOEY!. Exclamó Yugi, incorporándose de su asiento, al mirar la imagen de su amigo rubio cruzar por la puerta.

Sin duda toda el aula miró al recién llegado, incluyendo a cierto muchacho estoico que lo hizo de soslayo.

Joey solo asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró a llegar hasta su asiento sin argumento alguno. Ya más tarde tendría que arreglar las cosas.

Yami no pudo pasar desapercibida la sonrisa y el suspiro de alivio que su contraparte lanzó al ver que Joey se sentaba en su sitio.

Sin duda se alegró un poco, pero aquellos sentimientos de celos regresan. Y con mayor intensidad.

Durante el resto de la clase, Joey permaneció atento al profesor, o al menos eso intentó.

Seguía de cerca la figura de un Seto Kaiba ausente, como siempre.

No pudo evitar suspirar y recordar el "embrollo" en el que se había metido.

No había conversado aun con Kaiba, pero sospechaba que este lo odiaba verdaderamente.

Maky le había explicado con mayor detalle la situación y sin duda, si antes el estoico muchacho no lo soportaba, mucho menos en esa ocasión tras arruinar sus planes.

-"¿Cómo será vivir con él?". Se cuestionó por billonésima vez.

Aun no concebía por completo la decisión que tan rápidamente había tomado, pero sin duda aquellos días de soledad y de meditación le habían servido de mucho.

Aun mantenía su tristeza, pero al menos, ya no vivía con el hombre quien lo desmoronaba poco a poco.

Seto sintió la mirada de Joey en su nuca y tuvo que hacer fuerza de todo su autocontrol para no mirarlo e insultarlo.

No comprendía el porque el rubio lo miraba con tanta insistencia, o al menos no quiso aceptarlo.

-"Me desquicias, perro". Se dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza para apartar la sensación molesta de su persona.

-¿Y bien?. Nos debes una gran explicación, Joseph Wheeler.

El aludido sonrió ante su nombre completo.

-Yo...solo puedo decirles que tuve un problema y que al parecer he solucionado. Indicó el rubio, con una señal pequeña de lo que era su sonrisa.

-¿Y para un problema te tomas semejantes vacaciones?. Hombre, haberlo dicho antes y nosotros también las tomamos. Indicó Tristán con enfado.

-Joey...¿qué te ocurrió?. La voz siempre amable y sincera de Yugi indagó en ese momento.

Joey estaba dispuesto a explicarlo todo, pero Suichi Maky le había aconsejado que por el momento guardara en secreto lo de su...enlace con Kaiba.

Él no estaba ansioso por publicarlo, así que decidió decir la verdad, a medias.

-Yo...me fui de casa.

-¿Te fuiste de tu casa?. ¿Por qué?. Indicó Yugi con aprehensión.

-Porque...es difícil vivir con alguien que no te quiere.

Aquel comentario sonó triste y verdadero, por lo que los presentes intuyeron lo demás.

-Oh, Joey. No lo sabíamos. Exclamó Tea, apoyando a su amigo.

-Descuida. Hay cosas que cuando no desean ser comunicadas, jamás se descubren.

Yugi entonces se separó de Yami y se arrojó a los brazos de un rubio que le recibió con una sonrisa triste.

-Si lo hubiera sabido antes Joey. Perdóname. No soy tan buen amigo como creía. Musitó el muchacho bajito, evitando un sollozo.

-Vamos Yug, no es tu culpa que ese hombre sea...así. Consoló Joey, levantando la barbilla del chico para que este lo mirara a los ojos.

-Pero...

-Anímate Yug. Ahora estoy mejor. Guiñó el rubio, limpiando una lágrima que el muchacho bajito dejó correr.

-¿En verdad estás bien?.

-Si Duke, de maravilla viejo.

Joey trató de sonreír sin conseguirlo. Pero al menos tranquilizó a sus compañeros.

Yami por otra parte deseaba apartar a Yugi de aquellas manos. Pero debía comprender el momento y sobre todo recordar la amistad que también lo unía al rubio.

Por una vez dejó a los celos de lado y mostró su apoyo al muchacho de ojos cafés tristes.

-Wheeler. Tenemos que hablar.

La voz fría de Seto Kaiba terminó con el apacible momento.

-Vete de aquí Kaiba. No molestes. Indicó Tristán tras un gruñido que el resto de los presentes apoyó.

Pero contrario a lo que se esperaba, Joey asintió, siguiendo al moreno a un lugar apartado.

-¿Qué se traerá entre manos Kaiba?. Indagó Duke, obteniendo por respuesta una negativa.

Joey caminó un paso a tras de Kaiba , después de unos minutos se detuvieron bajo un árbol apartado.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Solo hasta que Kaiba rompió el incómodo silencio.

-¿Te ha dicho Maky todo?.

Joey no tuvo que preguntar lo que ese "todo" significaba.

-Si. Pero dice que solo tú eres quien decide.

-Claro. Todo yo. Murmuró Seto, sin mirar al de ojos cafés.

De nuevo el silencio.

Los dos se sentían incómodos y lo que antes habría sido una pelea o riña verbal, se convertía en silencio místico.

-Yo...no creas que estoy completamente de acuerdo con esto pero...

-¿Entonces por qué aceptaste?.

Seto encaró a Joey y este retrocedió un paso con temor.

-Por...ya te lo dije. Murmuró el rubio mirando hacia otra parte.

Kaiba comprobó entonces que Joey no era el mismo de siempre. En otras circunstancias el rubio habría saltado en defensiva propia. Pero al igual que todo lo relacionado con Joey, negó que ese detalle le importara.

-Debemos hacer varias cosas después del...

-¿Enlace?. Se animó a decir Joey. Era la primera vez que lo decía frente a Kaiba.

El moreno asintió con pesadez.

-Debemos informar a ciertas personas y claro, a la maldita prensa que se mete en todo.

-Yo...Maky me explicó todo lo que debo de saber acerca de ti y tú actitud, así que no hace falta que me digas que seré acosado por millones de reporteros. Aunque me habría gustado más que lo hicieran por mi talento, no porque me caso con un soltero atractivo y rico.

Joey rió con nerviosismo, propiciando un gruñido de exasperación por parte de Kaiba.

-Solo te advierto que la convivencia entre los dos será un infierno. Si sabiendo esto te atiendes a las consecuencias...allá tú Wheeler.

Debemos reunirnos dentro de tres día en un despacho de abogados....

-¿Tan pronto?. Preguntó Joey sin dejar terminar a Kaiba.

-Entre más rápido salgamos de esto, mejor. No sé cómo de entre todas las personas, tú te pusiste en medio.

-¿Y se lo diremos a alguien?. Es decir...¿a mis amigos?.

Seto pensó que Joey era una clase de cachorro retrazado y sin gracia.

-No quiero a ninguno de tus patéticos amigos ese día. Después...es tú problema, a mi no me interesa en realidad. Así que haz lo que desees.

Comunicado esto, Kaiba tomó dirección contraria a la escuela. Evidentemente saldría de ella nuevamente.

Joey miró partir al moreno y suspiro.

Sin duda Seto tenía razón, la convivencia diaria sería un infierno.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?. ¿No se supone que Joey viva en su casa?. Indicó Mokuba, al mirar el edificio del lujoso hotel.

-Ha tenido algunos problemas. No soy el más indicado para contártelas. Pero créeme, él está mejor aquí que en ninguna parte. Sonrió Maky, indicándole al niño que lo siguiera.

Ambos entraron entonces al lobby de aquel hotel y se dirigieron a la recepción.

-A la habitación del señor Wheeler. Sonrió el abogado a la recepcionista que regresó la sonrisa y le indicó que podía pasar.

El ascensor los llevó entonces al penúltimo piso, ahí donde las alfombras y lámparas eran importadas de Francia.

-Es mucho lujo. ¿Seguro que Joey no se molestó?. Cuestionó Mokuba, recordando que el rubio era poco dado al lujo excesivo.

-Vaya si lo conoces. Cuando lo traje aquí me dijo que con el cuarto de empleados él se conformaba. Debiste haber escuchado mi risa.

-Me lo imagino. Murmuró Mokuba, mirando los números de las puertas pasar.

Por fin llegaron al 743, donde Maky llamó un par de veces.

-Tal vez aun no está. Mokuba se sentía extraño entre tanto silencio.

-No suele salir demasiado, así que...Oh, aquí está. Sonrió Maky, mirando que la puerta se abría y tras ella un rubio de apariencia descuidada salía al encuentro.

-Buenas tardes Joey.

-Señor Maky...Mokuba, que alegría verte pequeño. Saludó Joey, recibiendo un inusual abrazo por parte del niño.

-He venido a visitarte Joey y a externarte mi gratitud infinita por lo que estas haciendo. Comunicó el niño, mirando con brillantes ojos al rubio que atinó a sonrojarse levemente.

-Yo...pasen. Voy llegando de comer. Comunicó el muchacho, dejándole a los visitantes la entrada libre a su habitación.

Mokuba miró que efectivamente el lujo era demasiado para su "cuñado".

Pero tenía que acostumbrarse. En la mansión Kaiba el lujo era aun más.

El niño revisó cada detalle de la habitación y cuando se sintió conforme giró, encontrándose con algo que no le agradó mucho.

-Joey, ¿qué te pasó en la mejilla?.

El rubio había olvidado ocultar su golpe.

-Yo...

-Se ve mal. ¿Te peleaste?. ¿Te golpeaste?. Debemos llamar a un médico. Se apresuró a decir el niño, mientras que sus dedos tocaban con delicadeza el golpe en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes pequeño...esto no se volverá a presentar. O eso espero. Murmuró lo último, más para si que para cualquiera de los presentes.

-Señor Maky, ¿por qué no me dijo esto antes?. Indagó el niño con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No lo vi necesario Mokuba. Pero ya escuchaste a Joey, no debes preocuparte. Sonrió el hombre sentado en una de las sillas de la habitación.

Mokuba continuó con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Y a qué debo su visita?. Trató de sonreír Joey.

-Mokuba quería visitarte y más que nada para saber el cómo te sientes.

-Muy bien señor Maky. Respondió el rubio tras un suspiro.- Hoy regresé a la escuela y fue difícil tratar de explicarles a mis amigos la causa de mi ausencia.

Maky posó una mano en el hombro de Joey, haciendo una cálida y fraterna caricia que el rubio agradeció.

-Debió ser difícil. Pero fue mejor a mentir.

-Si. Lo sé.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme lo que ocurre aquí?. Demandó Mokuba, acentuado el tono autoritario de su hermano.

Joey sonrió con sinceridad. Sin duda sería todo un show vivir con los tan diferentes e iguales hermanos Kaiba.

-No hay nada que explicar pequeño. Solo que he aceptado...ya sabes y tú hermano, creo que ya lo asimila.

Hoy me dijo que dentro de tres días...

-Se efectuará el enlace. Si, me lo dijo ayer por la noche. Medio sonrió el pequeño, al recordar el enfado y gruñidos de su hermano al comunicarle aquella noticia.

Después un poco de silencio. En el que Joey se sintió nervioso por el aun escudriño del niño.

-No dejará de mirar hasta que le digas la verdad, Joey. Recomendó Maky a punto de reír a carcajadas.

Joey se sonrojó, pero Mokuba asintió a las palabras del abogado. A cualquier otra persona podían decirle que aquel golpe y estado físico del rubio se debía a cansancio o alguna riña cualquiera. Pero él era analítico por naturaleza. No por nada era hermano de un genio.

El rubio suspiró y después de mirar a Maky con ojos homicidas por su risa, se atrevió a relatarle a Mokuba la verdadera causa de aquel estado. Claro, omitiendo detalles que el niño no debía de escuchar.

Los tres pasaron entonces una tarde entre charlas y miradas de tristeza, la cual culminó con un enorme abrazo por parte de Mokuba y una sonrisa del abogado.

-Te veré pasado mañana Joey. En la "ceremonia". Dictaminó el niño, pensando que la palabra ceremonia resultaba graciosa.

-Gracias Pequeño. Te veré allá.

-Yo paso por aquí mañana. Debemos cambiar un poco tú aspecto para ese día. Cuídate. Guiñó Maky al salir de la habitación de Joey con Mokuba.

El rubio simplemente dijo adiós con la mano, sintiéndose extraño, sin saber la razón.

Tal vez todo estaba pasando demasiado deprisa. Pero el caso era, que su estómago no dejaba de moverse con nerviosismo.

-Debemos hacer algo. ¿Qué tal poner vigilancia?. Indagó Mokuba al subir en el auto del abogado.

-¿Vigilancia?.

-Para Joey. Ese hombre...su padre...no tiene perdón. Murmuró el niño al recordar el "suave" argumento que el rubio le había dado como explicación de su golpe.

-Eso ya lo tengo resuelto Mokuba. Desde el primer día. Ahora él es importante.

-Si...aunque...

-¿Si?. Preguntó Maky ante el silencio de Mokuba.

-¿Qué pasará con ese hombre?. Joey aun es menor de edad y...

-Descuida. Todo eso esta ya solucionado. Por ahora debemos concentrarnos en la "ceremonia" y en que tú hermano no gruña demasiado.

Mokuba rió de buena fe. La preocupación se había disipado. Apreciaba a Joey, no solo por ser uno de sus amigos, sino por tanta fortaleza. Aun más, después de su relato.

Él se propuso, que si su hermano no le daba atenciones necesarias al rubio, él si lo haría. Después de todo, ya casi era de la familia.

Yami miraba el como su contraparte sonreía y tarareaba una alegre canción mientras preparaba la cena.

En otras circunstancias el antiguo faraón se habría alegrado del ánimo de su Yugi, pero teniendo en cuenta que ese cambio se debía a cierto rubio...no pudo más que gruñir y continuar mirando.

-Yami, ¿prefieres fideos o bolas de arroz con crema?. Indicó el muchacho bajito con sonrisa en labios.

-Lo que sea. Responidió el antiguo faraón, girándose para salir de la cocina. Más una mano lo detuvo.

-No te vayas Yami. Me agrada tú compañía. Además hoy fue un día bonito. Dijo Yugi, acariciando descuidadamente la mano derecha de su contraparte.

Yami sintió arder el cuerpo por ese toque, así que se quedó un rato más con Yugi, el cual sonrió agradecido.

El pequeño muchacho regresó a su tarea de cocinar. Su abuelo había salido a una convención de antiguos arqueólogos Egipcios, por tanto solo Yami y él se encontraban en casa.

Aquel día sin duda había sido el mejor de su vida. Su amigo Joey había aparecido a salvo, solo con un golpe y una pinta que atribuyó a su misma problemática. Pero a pesar de ello Joey había regresado y se sentía feliz y animado.

Yami continuó observando a su contraparte. Le encantaba su sonrisa, pero sobre todo ese toque alegre que solía darle a las cosas.

Se mordió el labio cuando Yugi probó un poco de la crema que estaba utilizando. Él quiso ser la crema, pero sobre todo el dedo que escudriñaba con elegancia dentro de la boca del pequeño.

Yugi giró encontrándose con la penetrante mirada de Yami y el muchacho pequeño, mal interpretando el deseo en los ojos violáceos del ex faraón, se acercó a él con sonrisa en labios.

-¿Quieres?. Te he visto con antojo. Sonrió Yugi, ofreciéndole una cucharita a su contraparte.

Pero Yami denegó el objeto metálico, halando a su contraparte con todo y tazón en las manos.

Con suaves movimientos, Yami tomó el dedo índice del muchacho pequeño y lo metió dentro del tazón con crema.

Después y como Yugi lo hiciera consigo mismo, tomó la crema del dedo, atreviéndose a succionar de más aquel miembro tembloroso.

El muchacho pequeño miraba todo con atención y en un momento quiso gemir, al sentir la juguetona lengua del antiguo faraón.

Se mordió los labios y se sonrojó al extremo, cuando Yami apartó su dedo y lo miró a los ojos.

-Delicioso. Indicó el ex faraón, dotando de un poco de lujuria a sus ojos violetas.

Yugi suspiró hondo y sin saber el real motivo, volvió a insertar su dedo en el tazón y él mismo repitió la acción que su contraparte hiciera.

-Si...delicioso. Medio sonrió Yugi, regresando a su labor de preparar la cena.

Yami sonrió con malicia. Ambos estaban comenzando a "jugar" con el fuego y sin duda ninguno de los dos temía a quemase.

Eso, era un buen augurio y comienzo.

Kaiba se encontraba cruzado de brazos y mirando con fastidio a su alrededor.

No llevaba ropa ostentosa ni mucho menos refinada. Tal vez alguna gabardina limpia y azul, pero por lo demás se encontraba exactamente igual a como asistiría a su empresa o escuela.

Sus piernas largas se movían con ansiedad y sus ojos buscaban con insistencia algún reloj cercano.

Tenía ya veinte minutos esperando en aquella sala y aun no había rastros ni de Suichi Maky ni 

-Cálmate Seto. Él vendrá. Aclaró Mokuba, quien había insistido en asistir a aquel lugar.

-La verdad, si ese tonto no viene. Mejor para mi. Dijo el muchacho de ojos azules, incorporándose de su asiento para mirar por la pequeña ventana de enfrente.

Mokuba miró a Louis y ambos concordaron en silencio, en que el famoso chico genio Seto Kaiba...estaba realmente nervioso.

Pues quisiera o no aquel enlace, este, le provocaba malestares nunca antes sentidos por el muchacho.

-Ya todo está listo señor Kaiba. Maky llamó y dijo que se atrasaría tal vez cinco minutos más por el tráfico. Indicó uno de los abogados que habían estado presentes el día de la reunión en KC.

Seto gruñó y se adelantó hacia la habitación continua.

Sin duda nadie les había enseñado ni a Maky ni a Wheeler a ser puntuales en sus citas.

Mokuba siguió de cerca a su hermano, procurando guardar la calma y proporcionarle un poco de ella a un Seto que definitivamente no se calmaría hasta que todo aquello terminara.

Y justamente, en el tiempo estipulado por el abogado, Maky arribó a aquel lugar y tras él un rubio bastante nervioso.

-Llegan tarde. Gruñó Kaiba, indicándole a cualquiera de los cuatro hombres de traje negro que podían iniciar.

-Te ves bien. Murmuró Mokuba a un Joey que agradeció el gesto y que se acercó hasta donde Seto se encontraba.

Había entonces que admitir que el rubio vestido con pantalones negros sastres y un suéter de cuello de tortuga azul marino, se miraba totalmente cambiado y atractivo.

Seto le miró de reojo y apagó nuevamente sus pensamientos sobre Joey. A él, no le interesaba en realidad.

-Reunidos entonces, damos inicio a la ceremonia. Señor Juez. Indicó uno de los abogados quien se encontraba al lado del juez que celebraría aquel inusual enlace.

Joey se sentía nervioso. Peor aun que estando en algún duelo de monstruos. Esa vez, nadie lo apoyaba y si miraba a Seto Kaiba...¿cómo era posible que él se encontrara ahí?.

Dentro de unos minutos perdería su libertad absoluta y se enlazaría de por vida con el estoico Kaiba.

Cerró los ojos. Estaba arrepintiéndose.

-¿Señor Wheeler?. Llamó el juez, sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio.

-¿Si?.

-Le pregunté que si ha venido por propia voluntad hasta aquí.

Joey buscó alguna mirada amable. Las únicas que encontró fueron las del pequeño Mokuba y la de Maky, quien sonriendo le infundía un poco de paz.

-Si. Respondió Joey.

-Entonces firme aquí. Comunicó el juez, cediéndole la hoja sellada por el gobierno.

Joey miró detenidamente la hoja y volvió a recordarse la historia de terror que estaba viviendo.

-"Me enlazaré de por vida. Con Kaiba. Con una persona que me odia y...pero al menos...estaré lejos de "él", de sus humillaciones y....tendré un poco de esa libertad que anhelo".

Tras estos pensamientos, Joey tomó el bolígrafo que le ofrecían y firmó con decisión sobre la línea.

-Ahora usted, señor Kaiba.

Seto ni siquiera titubeo. Tomó el mismo bolígrafo y firmó con su nombre sobre la línea que indicaba su espacio.

-Ahora los testigos. Señaló el juez, pasándole el bolígrafo a Maky y a Louis quienes al igual que los chicos anteriores, firmaron.

-"Ya está. Ya soy oficialmente.....".

-Están oficialmente enlazados desde este momento. Señor Wheeler, Señor Kaiba. Felicidades.

Joey suspiró. El juez le había arrebatado las palabras.

Miró a Seto quien por primera vez le miraba y si no se equivocaba miró...desconcierto, fusionado con temor y un odio irracional.

Decidió virar su mirada y abrazar al niño de cabellos negros que lo abrazaba.

-Felicidades Joey. Ahora...eres parte de la familia.

Joey asintió, pensando en que el juez había olvidado mencionar un pequeño detalle explícito ya.

-"Ahora estamos enlazados hasta que la muerte nos separe".

Y el rubio no supo si aquello era bueno...o malo.

CONTINUARÁ....

Continuo agradeciéndoles sus amables comentarios y ánimos, que sin ellos simplemente no haría nada. Estoy postergando algunos de mis escritos por esta historia, pero no me arrepiento, porque me encanta . Se acerca lo difícil, y bueno, solo espero que se apiaden de a mi y no me linchen '. Cuídense todos, un saludo muy, muy grande y espero que el capitulo haya sido de su completo agrado. Sus comentarios me hacen, porque sin ustedes simplemente no sería nada. Su amiga: KATRINNA LE FAY 


	8. Lentamente 8

_TITULO:** LENTAMENTE**_

_Serie_**: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_Pairings_**: S/J Y/Y**

_Category_**Slash/Yaoi.**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo_**Después del Torneo en Ciudad Batallas.**

**En calidad de Universo **

****

****

**THE FIRST DAY OF THE REST OF MY LIFE**

****

****

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un fino decorado inglés en la habitación.

Las paredes tapizadas de bellos adornos y la cama adoselada le indicó que había viajado por el mundo, hacia un lugar que aun no recordaba.

Restregó un poco sus ojos y tras un bostezo, se incorporó de la cama.

Se acercó al enorme ventanal y recorrió las gruesas cortinas que no recordaba haber corrido, pero cuya acción resultó benéfica para su sueño.

Miró el reloj y se encontró con que eran las ocho y media de la mañana. Una hora temprana y no muy tarde.

Sonrió, en otras circunstancias él estaría prácticamente corriendo hacia su empleo de fin de semana.

Este hecho le hizo perder la sonrisa y recordar lo que hacía él, un pobre muchacho en tan encantador sueño decorado de colores.

El día anterior había tenido encuentro su "enlace matrimonial".

Nada ostentoso, todo tranquilo y secreto, como si alguna estrella famosa se hubiera casado.

A él le había parecido todo apropiado, pero después de salir de aquel despacho de abogados, miró a su "esposo" salir sin despedirse de él, hacia un rumbo desconocido

Mokuba entonces lo había halado hasta una limosina negra y de ahí habían compartido una tarde bastante llamativa.

Por la noche y antes de que él preguntara nada, el niño de cabellos negros lo llevó hasta la que sería su habitación. Una alcoba bastante linda y refinada, como todo lo que en esa casa había.

Seto, al arribar por la noche, solo le había dedicado una mirada, para posteriormente encerrarse en su estudio.

Él percibió una especie de sentimiento indefinido. Joey sabía que su estancia en aquel lugar no sería confortable al cien por ciento y que la actitud de su esposo sería dura de asimilar pero...algo extraño le había pasado.

-¿Y que querías, un beso de buenas noches y una noche de bodas?. Se dijo agriamente, recordando que después de aquel "altercado" con el muchacho de ojos azules, él subió a dormir. -Pero bueno...ya estamos aquí Joey Wheeler y ya no hay marcha atrás. Así que acostúmbrate y has tú siempre. Se dijo el muchacho para a continuación entrar en el cuarto de baño.

Quince minutos después bajaba, admirando los cuadros y objetos de los cuales aun desconocía nombres, pero cuyo valor y belleza intuyó incalculables.

-Buenos días tenga, Señor Wheeler. Le dijeron un par de chicas uniformadas, cuando arribó a lo que parecía el comedor.

-Bue...nos días. Respondió el rubio con sonrojo. No estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado de esa manera.

-¿El señor desea desayunar ahora?. Cuestionó una de las chicas.

-Yo...si, gracias. Sonrió Joey.

-¿Desea el señor algo en especial?. Volvió a indagar la muchacha. Joey pensó que era demasiado protocolo.

-Lo mismo que se desayuna aquí todos los día. Optó por decir el rubio.

La chica de uniforme asintió y de inmediato desapareció por el camino de la cocina.

La mesa era larga y lujosa. En el centro de ella se encontraba un jarrón de frutas multicolores y de cera. Arriba de este un inmenso candelabro.

Joey se sentó en una de las sillas de en medio y en el acto y sin que lo previera, varias personas colocaron ante él: jugo, leche, fruta, servilletas, cubiertos y lo indispensable para el desayuno.

-Gracias. Musitó Joey con cierta vergüenza. Verdaderamente él no estaba acostumbrado a todo eso.

-Buenos Días Joey. Saludó Mokuba, entrando al lugar.

-Hola pequeño. Saludó Joey con media sonrisa. Aun se encontraba azorado.

-¿Dormiste bien?. Cuestionó el niño, siendo atendido de igual manera que el rubio.

-Si. De maravilla. Jamás había dormido en tan cómoda cama. Ni siquiera la del hotel era tan placentera.

-Me alegra saberlo Joey. Sonrió el niño, ensartando una fresa en su tenedor.

-¿Qué harás hoy?.

-Yo...no tengo planes en realidad. Susurró el rubio.

-Eso es bueno. Así podré llevarte a que actualices tú guarda ropa.

-¿Mi guarda ropa?. ¿Qué tiene de malo el mío?. Indagó el rubio, mirando su sencillo y deportivo conjunto de siempre.

-Nada. Pero desde ahora eres parte de una importante familia, así que...

Joey asintió, ya se temía que el protocolo de las altas familias terminaría por envolverlo.

Mokuba miró a su cuñado y sonrió. En verdad le alegraba tenerlo en casa. Al menos conversaría con una persona que no se pasaba todo el día en el trabajo.

-Mokuba. Dijo Joey tras un breve silencio.- Yo...tengo un problema, bueno, una pregunta. Corrigió el rubio ante la mirada analítica del niño.

-¿Y cual es?.

-Este...sabes, yo...

El niño se percató del azoramiento del rubio y con una señal despidió a los sirvientes, que en el acto obedecieron.

-Estamos solos ahora Joey. Habla con confianza. Sonrió el niño y Joey agradeció la acción.

-Sabes, sonará tonto, pero en ningún momento contemplé esto...hasta ahora.

El hecho de casarme con tú hermano no significa que él...bueno...que tenga que...

-Comprendo tu duda Joey y es exactamente lo mismo que interrogue al señor Maky. Él dice que eso se arreglará sencillamente. No comprendí el como, pero dijo que era parte de la tercera cláusula de mi padrastro.

-¿Entonces voy a seguir manteniéndome?.

Mokuba rió. Al parecer Joey no había entendido nada. Y era comprensivo, pasar de un chico trabajador a esposo de un multimillonario, era cosa seria.

Además las dudas del rubio eran razonables, nadie le había dicho nada de su patrimonio.

-Esta noche vendrán el señor Maky y Louis a entregarle a Seto la tercera demanda de mi padrastro. Creo que ahí podremos resolver todas nuestras dudas. Mientras tanto...los gastos de tú guardarropa corren por mi cuenta. Guiñó el niño y el rubio se sintió un poco inútil.

Después del agradable desayuno, Mokuba y Joey se dirigieron a realizar las compras más convenientes para este último, el cual no se quejó pero continuaba sintiéndose extremadamente extraño.

-¿Y qué tal tú noche?.

Seto gruñó ante la mofa de su abogado, el cual rió sonoramente.

-No te molestes Seto, era solo una simple pregunta de casados.

-Sabes perfectamente que solo un inútil papel nos une a Wheeler y a mi. Nada más. Indicó el muchacho de cabello castaño, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Bueno....todo puede cambiar. Después de todo estarán juntos por el resto de sus vidas, un tiempo considerable para que al menos comiences a llamar al chico por su nombre. Inquirió el abogado, obteniendo otro gruñido.

Seto estaba haciendo todo lo posible por terminar de asimilar su situación.

Sin duda el día anterior se había pasado toda la tarde intentando realizar operaciones sistemáticas que naturalmente y en otras circunstancias realizaba en dos minutos.

Pero obviamente era imposible sacarse de la cabeza que estaba ya enlazado con un alcornoque y estúpido muchacho, que todo lo que había hecho desde que lo conocía era fastidiarle la existencia.

Recordó entonces que se contuvo para no golpear al rubio por la noche, cuando lo encontró vagando por la que sería inevitablemente su nueva residencia.

No, Seto Kaiba aun no asimilaba nada y no pensaba hacerlo nunca. Aquello sin duda era una horrible pesadilla.

¿Él, enlazado de por vida con el perro Wheeler?.

Aun no salía del estupor.

-¿Qué hay de la prensa?. No tardarán en enterarse de tu matrimonio y ya sabes como son las publicaciones amarillistas cuando quieren una nota importante. Inquirió Louis.

-Eso es exactamente lo que iba a cuestionarte. Tengo facilidad para tratar con alcornoques como los reporteros, pero jamás me había encontrado en una situación como esta.

-Lo sé. Es difícil mirarte ya no como el soltero más codiciado del mundo, sino como el hombre casado más codiciado del mundo. Rió Louis, Seto solo lo ignoró.

-¿Crees que es muy fácil todo esto?. ¿Por qué de entre todo el mundo tuvo que ser "él", precisamente?.

-No sigas atormentándote con eso y mejor encuentra una manera de al menos hacer más llevadera tu existencia al lado de ese muchacho. Me parece simpático, aunque un poco triste. Sigo insistiendo.

-No te confundas. Ese idiota puede hacerte perder los estribos más rápido de lo que parpadeas. Es un inútil. Reiteró Seto, disfrutando de al menos desquitarse verbalmente del rubio.

Louis compadeció un poco al rubio pareja de su cliente. Sin duda y por muchos años tendría que escuchar quejas similares.

-Estaba pensando en que te presentaras en la próxima fiesta de beneficencia. Te apareces del brazo de tu...del chico. Mencionó el abogado omitiendo la palabra esposo.- Y asunto resuelto.

-Pero eso solo daría pie a que fuera el centro de atención y no quiero serlo. Indicó el muchacho, bufando de exasperación.

-Aunque no lo quieras lo serás y por mucho tiempo. El genio más importante de Japón no se casa todos los días y menos con tan atractivo muchacho rubio. Harás nota por varias semanas Seto.

-Cállate y busca alguna solución. Ordenó el muchacho al escuchar la risa del abogado.

-No encuentro otra opción más qué lo anuncies en una rueda de prensa y después te presentes el próximo sábado en esa fiesta.

Es lo mejor que puedes hacer para apagar rumores y esa clase de escándalos que se suscitarán.

-No quiero ni pensarlo. Resopló Seto, al recordar que su matrimonio en si, no era algo llamado "normal".

Japón era un país desarrollado y por tanto las bodas "gays" se efectuaban con bastante frecuencia.

Ya no había tanta discriminación como en el resto del mundo, pero aun así le molestaba seriamente ser el centro de atención.

No porque hablaran de él o de su condición sexual. Eso era lo que menos le importaba ya, pero si que lo molestaran cuando él no tenía tiempo de tonterías semejantes.

-¿Qué dices?.

-Si, como sea. Prepara la rueda de prensa y yo hablaré. Indicó el chico. Sin duda la opción expuesta por su abogado era la más eficaz.

-Otra cosa Seto. Dijo Louis antes de marcharse.- Esta noche Maky llevará la tercera cláusula del testamento de tu padrastro. Espero que llegues puntual a tu casa.

Seto miró con odio al abogado y este se apresuró a salir del lugar, antes de que el muchacho verdaderamente lo asesinara.

-Maldito Gozaburo. Has de estar riéndote por mi desgracia. Maldito...pero no te daré el gusto, no lo haré y aunque me tarde media vida en hacerlo, encontraré una solución a todo esto. Prometió el muchacho.

Seto sentía un gran odio en contra de todo el mundo. Su vida había cambiado repentinamente y no para bien, como muchos lo creían, sino para amargársela aun más.

Sin duda jamás se conformaría con lo que había hecho. Lo habían obligado, lo habían amenazado y él, Seto Kaiba no pudo hacer nada por defenderse.

-Haré de tú vida un infierno Wheeler, solo por atreverte a aceptar lo que es una estupidez. Dictó. Su rabia sería dirigida entonces hacia la persona que él creía era, el segundo más odiado por todo su ser.

-----------------------------

-----------------------------

Yugi despertó con una cálida sensación a su lado. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en el sofá de su sala y que a su lado, abrazándole fuerte y cálidamente se encontraba Yami.

El acto inconsciente del ex faraón le causó sonrojo, pero no se dispuso a moverse de lugar, sino todo lo contrario, buscó más calor.

Recordó con sonrisa en los labios que la noche anterior él y Yami habían tenido una riña de cojines y cosas no muy dañinas para los golpes.

Habían sin duda disfrutado de una cálida velada en mutua compañía que había finalizado con el agotamiento.

Yugi no comprendió el cómo ambos habían cabido tan perfectamente en tan pequeño sofá, pero no le importó demasiado. Lo que verdaderamente le agradaba era despertar entre los brazos del antiguo faraón. Brazos que se sentían protectores y llenos de dulzura.

El muchacho de pequeña estatura se atrevió a acariciar el rostro que se parecía al de él, pero con la excepción de que el de Yami se veía más maduro y expresivo.

Los cabellos tricolor de su contraparte, caían sobre el rostro apacible del chico y él, Yugi, se aventuró a depositarlos tras la oreja del muchacho dormido.

-Yami. Suspiró Yugi y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante el suspiro involuntario del muchacho.

¿Qué diría Yami si lo escuchara?.

No lo sabía pero era preciso concentrarse enteramente en lo que estaba sintiendo.

Era demasiado absurdo tratar de ocultar algo que durante mucho tiempo había intentado aniquilar de su corazón.

La primera vez que Yugi Mouto compartió el cuerpo con el ser que dormía a su lado, sintió una gran afinidad. Una, que con nadie había tenido.

Conforme aventuras y desdichas pasaron, el muchacho de pequeña estatura terminó por convencerse de que no podía separarse de Yami. Él lo necesitaba.

Pero después el antiguo faraón pudo vivir autónomo y libre y fue ahí cuando Yugi comprendió que el lazo invisible que se había formado en ambos chicos, se había roto.

Así pues tuvo que ocultar, en lo profundo de su ser, aquel sentimiento exclusiva y enteramente destinado al antiguo faraón. El cual creía indebido. No por su origen, sino por su intensidad.

-Jamás vas a amarme como yo a ti Yami. Murmuró Yugi, acariciando la mejilla de su contraparte.- Perdóname por ocasionarte tantos problemas. Seguramente habrías querido irte a Egipto o con cualquier otra persona. Más sin embargo continuas atado a un...niño.

Oh Yami...¿qué hago para sacarte de mi corazón?. Exclamó el muchacho, acercándose aun más al cuerpo casi inerte de su contraparte.

En ese momento sintió como una mano acariciaba sus cabellos y lo acunaba con amor.

-¿Para que quieres sacarme de tú corazón Yugi?.

El aludido enrojeció de sobre manera. Su "confesión" había sido escuchada.

Por el temor a ser rechazado era que había ocultado sus sentimientos y en esos momentos todo se caía en pedazos.

-Yo...no sabía que estabas despierto. ¿Cómo dormiste?. Intentó evadir el muchacho, pero Yami no lo permitió. Había escuchado las palabras de su contraparte y el corazón entonces le indicó que era el momento oportuno para su gran confesión.

Así que indicándole a Yugi que se sentara, habló de una vez por todas.

-Yugi, responde, ¿por qué quieres sacarme de tú corazón?. ¿A caso te lastimo demasiado?.

Ambos chicos se miraron y el mas bajo atinó a sonrojarse más.

-No Yami. Tú no me lastimas. Al contrario...me agrada mucho estar a tú lado. Indicó Yugi bajando la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?. Insistió el antiguo faraón. Su corazón latía con desenfreno.

-Yo...solo pensé que tú...estarías mejor con otra persona. Me siento egoísta y por tal motivo...

Los finos dedos de Yami taparon la boca de Yugi y este entonces pudo ver el brillo de esperanza que sus iguales lanzaban.

-Desde que nos conocimos que me encanta estar contigo. Fui parte de ti y tú de mi. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que eres egoísta?.

Si me he quedado a tú lado, a pesar de este cambio, es y no lo dudes, para estar a tú lado.

¿Qué no te das cuenta de que eres la persona más importante para mi?.

Yugi abrió sus ojos enormemente y no supo si agradecer aquellas palabras o aguardar un poco.

-Eres la persona que más me importa Yugi, no lo dudes nunca.

-Yami...me siento...no sé que decir. Musitó el muchacho, sintiéndose de pronto importante.

-No soy nada sin ti Yugi. Tú me diste vida nuevamente y eso es algo que yo jamás olvidaré.

-Y tú me diste confianza Yami. Yo sin ti no era nada. Ahora...no me gustaría perderte. Exclamó el muchacho bajito, aferrándose repentinamente a los fuertes brazos de su contraparte.

El ex faraón suspiró. Habían dado un gran paso en ese momento. Pero aun faltaba algo.

-Yugi...¿qué es lo que sientes por mi?.

El aludido se tensó indudablemente y pasó del rojo al fucsia en un segundo.

-Yo...te aprecio Yami y...te quiero. Susurró Yugi, siendo las manos de su contraparte quien levantaran su barbilla para encararlo.

-¿Me quieres?. ¿Cómo?. Dijo esperanzado el ex faraón.

-Como...yo....no se como decirlo. Sollozó Yugi. Aquello había sido demasiado difícil y aun temía el ser rechazado.

Yami comprendió entonces que todo dependía de él. Habría imaginado una situación diferente a esa, pero dadas las circunstancias, tenía que aprovechar las oportunidades.

Así que tomando el rostro de Yugi con infinito cariño, se acercó al muchacho de ojos demasiado abiertos y le besó en los labios.

El antiguo faraón sintió cómo el cuerpo de su contraparte temblaba y conforme el beso avanzaba, Yugi se relajaba. Incluso sintió el como este posaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para intensificar el beso.

Fueron momentos de dulces roces y movimientos. Un acercamiento íntimo que ambos necesitaban y que disfrutaban al máximo.

Se separaron solo para contemplar que sus ojos brillaban y que la faz de Yugi sonrosada se encontraba.

-Esto es lo que yo siento por ti Yugi. Te amo.

Yugi entonces volvió a aferrarse al cuerpo de su contraparte y fue él quien tomó la iniciativa de besar a un Yami, que entendió perfectamente el mensaje sin palabras.

Ambos se abrazaron y continuaron fundiéndose en el beso, hasta que el aire y sus propias hormonas les indicaron que debían parar.

-Aun es demasiado rápido Yami. ¿Te importaría esperar un poco?. Preguntó Yugi, que tras un movimiento había quedado recostado en el sofá y el ex faraón encima de él.

-No. Lo que desees para mí está bien. Lo importante es que ahora hemos compartido nuestros sentimientos. Murmuró Yami, haciendo sonreír a su contraparte.

-Soy tan feliz...amor. Musitó el muchacho bajito, atreviéndose a exclamar la primera palabra de amor entre ellos.

-Y yo. Besó Yami el cuello del más bajo, ocasionando risa en él.- ¿Qué tal si te cocino algo con....crema?.

Yugi se sonrojó, pero asintió con expresión malévola. Tal vez aquella declaración tan repentina, se debía en parte al juego de la "crema" que habían sostenido la noche anterior.

Como fuera que hubiera sido, al menos, pensaron ambos volviéndose a besar, ya estaban juntos y su amor expresado. Lo que viniera después...simplemente lo afrontarían juntos.

-¿Ya tienes planeado cómo le dirás a Yugi y a los demás que ahora eres...la pareja de mi hermano?.

Joey se atragantó un poco con el jugo que bebía. La pregunta había llegado demasiado deprisa.

-No, aun no y no sé si me perdonarán no habérselos dicho antes. Respondió el rubio, depositando el baso de jugo en la mesa.

-Es algo complicado. Pero si quieres yo puedo ir contigo y ayudarte un poco. Se ofreció Mokuba, con su clásica sonrisa de siempre.

-Gracias pequeño. Pero creo que será mejor decírselos yo solo.

-Aun es temprano. Puedes reunirte con ellos si gustas. Aun queda mucho día por delante. Aclaró Mokuba, quien llevaba una gorra negra, con las palabra: Kill escrita en rojo.

Un regalo del rubio, quien sabía que probablemente Kaiba lo mataría por tan alusiva frase que el niño había elegido.

Habían pasado la mañana de compras, en las tiendas más lujosas que Joey jamás había imaginado que existían.

Ciertamente Mokuba, con tan corta edad, ya tenía un gusto refinado para la ropa y sin duda para un joven de clase social baja como lo era Joey, había sido de mucha ayuda el pequeño niño.

Llevaban varias cajas y bolsas, y frente a la cafetería en donde se hallaban, una limosina negra y tras ella un auto con cuatro guardaespaldas perfectamente entrenados.

Joey ciertamente estaba azorado. Aun no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo. Era una historia de cuentos de hadas, como aquellas que su madre solía relatarle de pequeño. Donde una princesa pobre se desposaba con un valiente y rico príncipe, para ser feliz por el resto de su vida.

Los ojos de Joey entonces se cerraron y él suspiró con resignación.

Su vida ciertamente era un cuento de hadas, pero no viviría feliz, más bien infeliz y al lado de un príncipe de mirada azul gélida que todo lo que deseaba era humillarlo.

-¿Te sientes bien?.

-Si pequeño, gracias. Medio sonrió Joey.

-Sabes....jamás voy a terminar de agradecerte lo que has hecho. No solo has salvado a KC, sino también a mi hermano. Él jamás lo dirá, pero también se siente agradecido.

El rubio habría reído con mofa a las palabras de Mokuba, pero ciertamente la devoción del niño hacia su hermano rebasaba toda expectativa.

Sin duda el cariño fraterno entre los Kaiba era grande.

-Aun no sé el como me fui a meter en esto. Tú hermano ya tenía un contraataque perfecto y listo para vencer.

De haberlo sabido...jamás habría asistido a esa reunión. Murmuró el rubio, moviendo la pajilla del baso medio vacío.

-No digas eso Joey. Las cosas suceden por algo y...yo doy gracias de que ahora estés aquí y no en tú casa, con ese hombre que solo te lastima.

Joey sonrió, limpiando sus ojos de las lágrimas que comenzaban a hacerse visibles.

Lo que Mokuba le decía era tierno. Sin embargo y antes de que su vida girara, él ya había consentido una salida a todo aquello.

Salida, que aun no descartaba del todo.

Muy en el fondo de su alma sentía, que había salido de la miseria, para entrar en el infierno.

-"¿De que vale esta libertad si continuo sintiéndome miserable?." Era la pegunta que a cada momento surcaba su cabeza.

-Joey...¿quieres que vayamos a alguna parte?.

Mokuba realmente se preocupaba por el rubio. Ahora era un miembro de su familia al cual estimaba demasiado, a pesar del pasado.

-No pequeño. Tú regresa a casa, a mi me hace falta vagar un poco por ahí. Tanto lujo terminará por convencerme de que en realidad me merezco todo esto, cuando obviamente no.

Te veré esta noche. Se despidió el muchacho, acariciando los cabellos de un Mokuba que asintió solamente.

El niño de cabellos negros miró a Joey caminar lenta y decaídamente.

Tal vez el chico se estaba arrepintiendo de sus actos o algún problema recorría su cabeza.

Lo que fuera, el rubio le preocupaba y no podía dejarlo solo.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señor?. Indicó un hombre de traje negro, cuando el niño pulsó un botón de su celular.

-Que alguien siga a Joey. No quiero que lo dejen solo ni un momento.

-Entendido señor.

Mokuba se sintió un poco más seguro con la vigilancia que le había mandado a su rubio amigo.

Ciertamente las cosas en su vida y casa se habían puesto de cabeza. Gozaburo, a su parecer, no tenía perdón.

No tenía derecho a invadir sus vidas.

Pero el daño hecho estaba y sus "cláusulas", al menos dos, ya estaba cumplidas.

El niño seguía insistiendo en que Joey era la perfecta opción para su hermano, pero....¿pensarían ambos lo mismo?.

Yami mantenía a Yugi de espaldas a la pared, mientras le besaba el cuello de manera posesiva y su contraparte gemía despacio pero con verdadero deleite.

Habían pasado la mañana entre jugueteos y besos, y entre más la intensidad se avecinaba, más seguros estaban de sentirse en el paraíso.

-Yami...mmm...Yami...

-Si sigues llamándome así, no respondo de lo que pueda llegar a hacerte. Murmuró el antiguo faraón a los insistentes gemidos de su contraparte.

-¿Y que sería eso?. La risita del más pequeño, solo propició que el ex faraón sonriera con picardía y tomara a Yugi entre brazos para depositarlo después en el sofá, donde al igual que esa mañana, ambos se dedicaron a besarse con intensidad.

Ambos corazones latían al unísono y no podían evitar agradecer por aquella revelación.

Sin duda se sentían mucho menos presionados e indudablemente felices.

Pequeñas risas, suspiros, gemidos y besos intensos se escucharon por unos momentos, hasta que el timbre de la puerta los hizo controlar un poco los sentimientos que sin duda terminarían desbordándose de un momento a otro.

-Hay que abrir Yami. Indicó Yugi con el rostro sonrojado por la pasión.

-No...quien quiera que sea que se vaya y regrese otro día. Indicó el antiguo faraón, hurgando con sus manos el pecho de un Yugi que sonrió y suspiró con emoción.

-¿Y si es algo importante?...¿y si son nuestros amigos?. ¿No opinas que sería maravilloso comunicarles lo de nosotros?.

Yami gruñó. No quería que nadie le arrebatara la atención de su contraparte, pero como siempre había respetado las decisiones de Yugi, en esa ocasión nada diferiría.

Si su pareja, oficial después de tantos besos, roces y declaraciones, quería externar su relación tan rápidamente, entonces él lo apoyaría. Todo lo que quería era permanecer al lado de Yugi con el amor que se profesaban. Lo demás no le importaba.

Así pues el ex faraón dejó libre a su pareja, solo para que atendiera la puerta y verificara de quien se trataba la interrupción.

Yugi lamió sus labios con deleite, mientras acomodaba sus ropas para atender al llamado impertinente.

Se quejaba de interrumpir tan romántica escena, pero sin duda y si se trataba de sus amigos entonces bien valía alejarse de su pareja unos momentos.

El chico pequeño se sonrojó. Sin duda aquel día había sido maravilloso, no solo porque por fin había externalizado su mayor secreto, sino por saberse correspondido y de la mejor manera.

Antes de abrir, suspiró. Amaba verdaderamente a Yami.

Con sonrisa descomunal en los labios miró que se trataba de Tea, Tristán y Duke, quienes solían reunirse los fines de semana, turnando el lugar, para pasar una linda tarde o simplemente batirse en duelos de monstruos para no perder la costumbre que los llevara a intensificar su amistad.

-¿Interrumpimos?. Escudriñó Tea, al mirar el rubor en el rostro de su pequeño amigo.

-Ham...no. Sonrió Yugi, imprimiéndole un poco de duda a su respuesta.

-Bueno, creo que no nos esperabas Yugi amigo. ¿Se te olvidó la reunión?. Indagó Tristán quien caminó hacia la sala con toda confianza.

-No, de hecho le decía a Yami que probablemente eran ustedes. Sonrió Yugi, recordando las circunstancias de dicha opinión.

-Sabes, estuve pensando un poco y tal vez en esta ocasión podamos tener un duelo de dados. ¿Qué les parece?. Debo promocionar mi juego. Sonrió Deblin, pensando en lo irónico de la vida al presentarle a tan singulares y buenos amigos.

Yugi sonrió. Él jugaba todo, siempre y cuando Yami lo acompañara y así se los hizo saber a sus amigos cuando arribaban a la sala, donde el ex faraón los aguardaba entre enfadado y sonriente.

-Hola Yami.¿Qué tal?. Saludó Tristán tomando asiento a su lado.

-Hola. Sonrió Yami. En realidad aunque habría preferido enfadarse por aquella interrupción, no podía. Aquellos chicos también eran sus amigos.

-Duke estaba proponiendo un juego de dados, ¿qué opinas Yami?. Sonrió Tea, sin pasar la oportunidad de sonreírle especialmente al faraón.

Duke asintió con cierta esperanza en los ojos verdes, mientras que Yugi se sentaba en el respaldo del sofá.

-Si Yugi quiere, entonces yo también. Fue la inusual respuesta del antiguo faraón, dedicándole singular sonrisa y mirada a su contraparte quien sonrió y reprimió el deseo de lanzarse a los brazos de Yami y besarlo.

-El ambiente me huele extraño. Sonrió Duke, mirando con burla a los dueños de la casa.

-Pues...

-¿Y Joey?. Cuestionó Tristán, al extrañar las bromas y presencia de su rubio amigo.

Yugi entonces y por primera vez en ese día, recordó a su mejor amigo. No pudo evitar sentirse ingrato, pero ciertamente las manos y boca del ex faraón no le dejaron tiempo para nada más que una especializada atención.

Yami bufó. ¿Por qué tenían que recordarle a Joey?. Aun y después de expresado sus sentimientos y del lindo día que había tenido con su pareja, no pudo evitar sentir los celos habituales hacia el chico rubio.

Sin duda era algo que tal vez jamás lo dejaría en paz, pues su Yugi y Joey sostenían una relación que tal vez, aunque amoroso fuera el vínculo con su pareja, jamás asimilaría a la de la amistad.

-Es raro. Regularmente es el primero en llegar a las citas de fin de semana. Esto es extraño. Murmuró Tea, pensando detenidamente en su amigo.

-Joey en realidad me preocupa. Después de su larga ausencia en la escuela y de su...tétrica explicación, continua comportándose extraño. ¿Creen que le esté sucediendo algo más que no nos ha dicho aun?. Indagó Tristán, reflexionando seriamente sobre la vida de su amigo rubio.

-Yo creo que Joey en realidad necesita tiempo a solas. Después de todo no es fácil independizarse, mucho menos con la experiencia de Joey.

Duke no solía ser demasiado positivo a favor de Joey, pero ciertamente y al correr del tiempo, un lazo afectuoso crecía hacia el rubio.

Yugi miró el piso y ciertamente comenzó a preocuparse por no pensar en los problemas que su mejor amigo estaría pasando en esos momentos.

Sin duda lo había olvidado todo por sus sentimientos y aunque en cierta manera era válido, no se perdonaría jamás si a Joey le ocurría algo que él mismo podía remediar o evitar.

Yami entonces acarició, como era su costumbre, la mano de su pareja, pero esta vez obtuvo una sonrisa tan sincera y cubierta de amor, que el ex faraón tuvo que admitir que la vida le sonreía después de milenos de soledad e indiferencia.

-El ambiente continua extraño. Hizo hincapié Deblin, haciendo ruborizar a su pequeño amigo Yugi.

El antiguo faraón entonces le cuestionó a su contraparte, en ese lenguaje silencioso que solo ellos compartían, sobre su decisión de revelar su reciente relación, a lo que Yugi asintió, reteniéndolo solo el hecho de que su mejor amigo no estuviera presente.

-Si, aquí hay algo. Sonrió Tristán, alentando el sonrojo de su pequeño amigo.

-Déjenlos en paz chicos. Aquí no hay nada extraño. Sonrió Tea, mirando a sus amigos con singular sonrisa.

Pero Duke y Tristán eran incitadores por naturaleza, por lo que buena parte de la tarde hicieron referencia a lo extraño que se comportaban los anfitriones, los cuales prefirieron callar y negar las bromas.

Llegó así, entre juegos, risas y bromas, las seis de la tarde, hora en la que regularmente los amigos se dispersaban y ocupaban de sus asuntos, pero extrañamente fue la hora también en la que cierto rubio arribó al hogar de Yugi Mouto.

-Hola, ¿puedo pasar?. Cuestionó Joey a un Yugi que le abrió la puerta.

-Claro que si Joey, eso no se pregunta. Sonrió el muchacho pequeño, concediéndole el paso a su amigo.

Ambos caminaron hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, sin comentario ni miradas de por medio.

-Vaya, el hijo pródigo ha llegado al hogar. Insinuó Tristán en tono de broma.

-¿En donde te habías metido Joey?.

-Por ahí Tea. Medio sonrió el rubio en respuesta a su amiga.

Era la primera vez, después de las emociones del día anterior, que se reunía con sus amigos bajo el título de...bueno, era preferible que no pensara en ello, de lo contrario su ánimo decaería aun más.

Había pasado buena parte de la tarde vagando por las calles, mirando a las personas en el parque y sintiendo que algo en su interior faltaba o crecía. Dadas las circunstancias, daba lo mismo.

Pensó sobre su vida, sobre su futuro y sobre cosas que ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta; continuaba confundido si debía decirles o no a sus amigos sobre su nueva posición. Ese era tal vez su mayor conflicto.

-¿Joey?.

El rubio salió de sus pensamientos de forma brusca, buscando el origen de aquel llamado.

-¿Si, que ocurre?.

-Yugi quiere informarnos algo. Exclamó Tea en tono maternal, aquel que empleaba para todas las personas por igual.

El rubio asintió, prestándole atención a un Yugi que agradeció el acto. Había llegado el momento y aunque Yami creía que todo era precipitado, él lo creyó conveniente y justo.

-Bueno, primeramente les agradezco que continuemos reuniéndonos a pesar de los planes que cada uno de nosotros tenemos.

Agradezco su presencia y sobre todo su solidaridad. Expresó el pequeño muchacho, asombrando un poco a los presentes.- Esto que quiero comunicarles no fue cuestión de un momento o de un repentino ataque, sino de muchos y difíciles momentos.

-Yug, no nos asustes viejo. Exclamó Joey, disipando la tensión del ambiente.

-No Joey, no es de asustarse. Sonrió Yugi, aferrando claramente la mano de un Yami que prefirió mantenerse al margen de la situación.

-¿Entonces?. Indagó Deblin. Odiaba los suspensos.

Yugi tomó aire para el momento decisivo.

-Bueno, que a partir de esta mañana Yami y yo somos...pareja. Comunicó el chico, mirando detenidamente los rostros de cada uno de sus amigos, los cuales pasaron por varias etapas en segundos.

Hubo desde sonrisas, seriedad, incredulidad, espanto, duda y al final risas.

Yami pensó en alguna manera de consuelo hacia su pareja por si no recibían la respuesta más agradable, pero después del brote de risa repentina que asaltó la habitación, no estuvo muy seguro de nada.

-¿Era eso?. Cuestionó Tristán al borde de las lágrimas.

Yugi asintió sin comprensión.

-Es que....ya lo sabíamos. Sonrió Tea, golpeando un poco a un Duke que por primera vez en su vida se desbordaba en carcajadas.

Joey por su parte sonrió simplemente, para él aquella confesión fue tierna, pero prefería cederle la palabra a su amiga Tea, quien tenía mejor habilidad para ello.

-¿Ya lo sabían?. ¿Pero cómo, si apenas...

-No me refiero a su reciente relación Yugi. Explicó la chica con sonrisa dulce.

-Si no a que existía amor entre ustedes.

Yami se extrañó de la respuesta de Tea y miró a su contraparte sin comprender.

-Es que son tan obvios...por Dios, solo esperábamos el momento decisivo en que se confesaran sus sentimientos, y al parecer ha llegado. Exclamó Joey, incorporándose para felicitar a la nueva y feliz pareja que perplejos quedaron ante tal revelación.

Por unos momentos toda clase de felicitaciones se escucharon, hasta que la pareja reaccionó sintiéndose repentinamente tonta por exponer sus sentimientos con anterioridad y ser precisamente ellos quien no lo vieran con claridad.

El amor ciertamente era incomprensible.

-¿Y quién dio el paso decisivo?. Pensé que nunca lo darían. Sonrió Tristán, haciendo enrojecer a un Yugi que recordó su cálido despertar de esa mañana.

-Todo esto es tan lindo. En verdad los felicito.

-Gracias...Tea. No saben lo que esto significa para Yami y para mi.

-Así es, Yugi. Exclamó el ex faraón, aferrando libremente a su pecho a Yugi,.

Ante esto los presentes exclamaron un "haaaa", más de burla que por resultar tierno.

-Saben. Interrumpió Joey, adquiriendo el valor necesario que su mejor amigo le transmitió tras su declaración.- Yo también quiero hacerles una confesión.

Las risas y chistes callaron y los diferentes pares de ojos se centraron en el tono inusualmente tranquilo de su amigo rubio.

Joey tragó saliva, seguramente su confesión no iba a resultar tan agradable como la de Yugi. Pero de todas formas se arriesgó.

-Yo...también tengo...pareja.

Los ojos parpadearon varias veces antes de poder enterarse de que Joey hablaba en serio y que no bromeaba.

-¿Qué?. Preguntó Tristán. Tal vez no había escuchado bien.

-Que yo tengo...bueno, no se si pueda llamársele así, pero yo lo haré. Que tengo pareja. Volvió a comunicar el rubio, un poco más seguro de sí mismo.

Yami sonrió interiormente. Al menos ya tenía más seguridad en que Yugi y Joey no llegarían a nada más que amistad.

Mientras el resto de la concurrencia...simplemente aun no salía de su estupor.

-¿Y quien es?. Indagó Yugi, incrédulo aun de lo que escuchaba.

Joey sintió la garganta ronca y el estómago encogerse. ¿Cómo tomarían sus amigos su revelación?.

-Se trata de...un chico.

-Eso ya lo sabemos Joey. Lo que queremos saber es de quien se trata. Indicó Tristán, algo ansioso por la falta de respuesta de su amigo.

-Yo...se trata de...de....Seto Kaiba.

Y si, definitivamente no lo iban a tomar muy bien.

-¡¿QUÉ?!. El lugar se sacudió levemente por los gritos y Joey tuvo que tapar sus oídos ante semejante exclamación.

-¿SETO KAIBA?. ¿JOEY TE HAS VUELTO LOCO DE REMATE?.

-¿SETO KAIBA?, ¿KAIBA, EL MISMO KAIBA QUE TE HUMILLA?.

-Joey, ¿no tendrás fiebre?. Indagó Tea, depositando una mano en la frente de su amigo.

El rubio negó, intuía aquellas respuestas, pero inconscientemente buscó a Yugi, quien continuaba sin salir del asombro.

-Explícate, Joey. Intervino Yami como seguro intermediario.

-Es que....sería demasiado largo de contar, aunque creo que sino lo hago jamás entenderán. Medio sonrió el rubio, mirando el asentimiento en cada una de las cabezas.

Así pues tomando aire, se dispuso a relatar el largo camino que lo había llevado hasta la posición donde se encontraba actualmente.

No pudo excluir del relato fragmentos amargos con su padre, pero si omitió lo que creyó conveniente.

Al finalizar y después de haber rebelado el "favor" que le estaba haciendo a Kaiba, el silencio se apoderó de la inusual banda parlanchina.

Joey solo suspiró, esperando un veredicto.

Yugi fue el único que se apresuró a abrazar a su rubio amigo, siendo esto consentido por su pareja.

-Joey, Joey, ¿te das cuenta de que estarás atado a Kaiba por el resto de tu vida?. ¿Qué soportarás sus humillaciones y todo lo malo que desee darte?.

-Lo sé Yug, pero ya no puedo dar marcha atrás. Murmuró el rubio, sonriendo con tristeza.

-Joey....¿por qué no nos consultaste antes?. Preguntó Tristán, haciendo aplomo de su autocontrol para no estallar injustamente contra su amigo.

-Si Joey, al menos habríamos buscado asesoría en mi abogado. Informó Duke.

-Lo sé pero era algo que debía de aceptar por mi mismo. Ahora las cosas están hechas y....es todo.

Nuevo silencio y miradas apenadas en torno a Joey. ¿Qué sería del sol sonriente en tan negro infierno?.

-Siempre tendrás nuestra amistad Joey. Siempre. Murmuró Yugi, abrazando a su mejor amigo con intensidad.

Así pues, incluyendo a un Yami que recordaba lo violento que Kaiba podía tornarse, externaron y reiteraron su amistad.

En esos momentos tal vez ya no había marcha atrás para el rubio, pero al menos podían "acolchonar" su existencia un poco.

El destino siempre es impredecible.

Kaiba miraba con el seño fruncido por la ventana y era inusual que lo hiciera.

Era obsesivo por naturaleza y por tal requería de que tono estuviera en su lugar como él lo pedía, eso naturalmente incluía a las personas a su alrededor.

-Hermano, ya no debe de tardar. Comunicó Mokuba. A el niño podía subirle la ansiedad de inmediato cuando su hermano se encontraba en tal estado de enfado.

Kaiba miró por última vez la ventana, sin saber el porqué realmente miraba y se sentó al lado de su hermano.

La tensión no era muy buena para él y mucho menos cuando se debía a cosas que podían ser controladas, como aquella, donde solo una persona falta en esa reunión.

-Señor Maky, ¿es realmente indispensable que Joey esté aquí?. Indicó Mokuba con mirada suplicante.

Suichi sonrió por simpatía al niño y respondió sin tardanza.

-Si Mokuba. Es parte de la cláusula. El señor Kaiba estipuló que la pareja de su hijastro debía escuchar también este punto.

Mokuba suspiró con pesar. ¿En donde se había metido Joey?. Era su pregunta.

Durante toda la tarde había aguardado su arribo con insistencia. El rubio le preocupaba, pero no había aparecido.

Ni siquiera el guardaespaldas había llamado para comunicar noticias malas, algo que en cierta forma lo consoló un poco.

-¿Le comunicaste?. Inquirió Seto en tono frío.

-Si. Le dije que hoy vendrían los abogados. Comunicó el niño.

Kaiba gruñó. Odiaba la impuntualidad y esa vez la odiaba aun más por proceder justamente del chico que a su parecer le arruinaba la vida siempre.

Maky y Louis se miraron de manera cómplice y evitaron sonreír demasiado.

El chico Wheeler realmente frustraba al gran y poderoso Seto Kaiba. Eso a su parecer era bueno.

Mokuba entonces sintió su celular vibrar y se apresuró a responderlo.

Solo sus amigos, hermano y guardaespaldas tenían ese número privado.

-¿Si?.

-Va para allá señor. En aproximadamente ocho minutos estará con ustedes.

Cuando Mokuba escuchó las palabras de su guarda espalda, suspiró con verdadero agradecimiento.

-¿Todo bien?. Se apresuró a interrogar sin creerlo excesivamente demasiado.

-Si señor. Todo bien.

A Mokuba le complació la respuesta por lo que de inmediato la comunicó a su hermano con cierto alivio en la voz.

-Menos mal. Wheeler no tiene conciencia de lo valioso que es el tiempo. Idiota. Murmuró el último insulto, haciendo suspirar en derrota a su hermano.

Y como lo dijo el guardaespaldas, en menos del tiempo estipulado Joey estuvo de regreso en la Mansión Kaiba, encontrándose como siempre a un muy molesto Seto y a tres personas sonrientes de mirarlo con bien.

-Joey, pensé que te habías olvidado...

-No pequeño, se me hizo un poco tarde, es todo. El rubio acarició los cabellos negros de Mokuba, saludó a los dos abogados y sin dirigirle la mirada o saludo a su "esposo" se sentó en espera a lo que pudiera suceder.

-Las personas necesarias reunidas, podemos entonces comenzar con la tercer cláusula del señor Gozaburo Kaiba. Sonrió Maky, dedicándole una sonrisa especial a un Joey que entendió su muestra de apreciación.

El abogado de Gozaburo se incorporó y Seto gruñó a la espera de la nueva locura de su padrastro.

¿Qué podía ser peor que estar casado con el más Imbécil de los imbéciles?.

Al parecer del chico genio, nada era más detestable.

Pero pronto comprobó que había cosas peores.

-------------------------------------

Al termino del tercer anuncio de su padrastro, Mokuba despidió a los dos abogados y después de eso se retiró a su habitación.

Sin duda y aunque lo quisiera, era mala idea quedarse en el campo de batalla que sería el estudio de su hermano.

Mentalmente le deseó buena suerte a Joey, cosa que tal vez no tendría más.

Dentro del pulcro y escrupulosamente ordenado estudio de Seto Kaiba, Joey permanecía sentado en una de las sillas más alejadas al escritorio del muchacho genio, mientras que este se hallaba de espaldas a él, respirando ruidosamente y friccionando sus manos todo lo que sus fuerzas se lo permitían.

Joey recordó la reunión que hacia unos minutos se había disuelto, donde había alegado más que nadie, pero nada podía hacer aunque lo quisiera.

Por primera vez, su boca parlanchina no tuvo deseos de argumentar absolutamente nada.

Seto se incorporó y caminó hasta situarse muy cerca de un Joey que instintivamente tembló y se puso en guardia, pero que al final de nada le sirvió.

-Escúchame bien. Susurró con frialdad Seto, muy cerca de Joey.- Tu presencia es una maldición para mi. Te odio, me repugnas, ¿qué otra cosa puedo decirte que no sepas ya?.

Eres un perro faldero con complejo de superioridad. Bocón y mediocre.

No entiendo como alguien como tú puede salirse siempre con la suya, pero de algo si estoy seguro: eres un Imbécil y siempre lo serás.

Que las cosas ahora estén a tú favor, no significa que a partir de hoy, el primer día del resto de tú vida no tendrás ni un solo minuto de descanso en tú alma.

Seré el peor enemigo que puedas conocer. Si antes me has visto como tal, no tienes ni una sola idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer en circunstancias extremas.

-Pero yo...

-Cállate. Ordenó Seto, recuperando el autocontrol que la sola interrupción del rubio le hizo perder.- A partir de hoy soy yo el que ordena y harás las cosas como a mi me plazcan, por lo que no quiero tú presencia, al menos no en donde yo me encuentre.

Quiero que el remedo de educación que te proporcionó la calle, mejore y que cuando tengamos que vernos por necesidad, te aparezcas a tiempo y si no tienes conciencia de ello, cómprate un maldito reloj.

Por lo demás, haré como si no existieras, aléjate de mi sino quiere que te acecine con mis propias manos, como lo debí de haber hecho desde la primera vez en que miré tu estúpido y mediocre rostro.

No sabes como te odio, Wheeler.

Terminó Kaiba, respirando agitadamente para después salir de su estudio tras un sonoro portazo y subir a su habitación.

Joey cerró los ojos. Por un momento imaginó que era su padre quien le había hablado, pero no, era Kaiba quien lo había hecho y sin duda alguna con mayor intensidad.

Sabía que había faltado muy poco para que el muchacho de ojos azules y de odio incandescente lo hubiera golpeado y agradecía al cielo por que no.

Pero nadie lo había librado de las tan duras y tal vez verdaderas palabras que su ahora esposo le había dicho.

El chico suspiró hondo, evitando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. No por debilidad, el mundo sabía que él no era débil, pero si por dolor. Ese dolor que su padre había aprendido a forjar poco a poco.

La discusión había sido el resultado de la tercera encomienda del padrastro de Kaiba, la cual y asombrosamente consistía en que Seto Kaiba, abriéndose casado con él, tenía entonces la obligación de cederle la mitad de su fortuna, repartiendo entonces a Mokuba la parte de Kaiba y no la de él.

Eso significaba que él, el simple chico rubio de nombre Joseph Wheeler era el dueño de la mitad del capital Kaiba, incluyendo KC, la misma mansión en donde se encontraba y varios cientos más que no se atrevía a recordar.

¿Cómo había ocurrido aquello?.

Joey no lo sabía, pero sin embargo había sido el detonante de lo que a partir de ese, su primer día de supuesta libertad, sería el infierno.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?. Se dijo, entrecortadamente y con un nudo en la garganta.

Como miraba las cosas, nadie se apiadaría de él jamás.

-Tal vez habría sido mejor librar al mundo de mi presencia....

Joey entonces vertió un par de lágrimas de resignación. ¿Qué más le quedaba en la vida sino eso?.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

CONTINUARÁ....

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Si, ya se que soy un poco cruel, al menos les avisé con tiempo de lo que se avecinaba.

Un capitulo….bueno, interesante y a pesar del angs espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Gracias por sus comentarios, gracias de verdad y vuelvo a repetirles: Sin ustedes, simplemente Yo no existo

Nos vemos a la próxima y bueno…me he preparado para todos los comentario '

Nos vemos a la próxima, su amiga:

**KATRINNA LE FAY**


	9. Lentamente 9

_TITULO:_** LENTAMENTE**

_Serie_**: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_Pairings_**: S/J**

_Category_**Slash/Yaoi.**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo_**Después del Torneo en Ciudad Batallas.**

**En calidad de Universo **

****

**_Nota_**** Un agradecimiento especial a quienes siguen leyendo.**

**Ahora debo aclarar que el Tiempo original de esta la historia se modificará un poco por cuestiones de más agilidad y menos monotonía.**

**Así como también aparecerá la ausencia de algunos de los personajes.**

**Deseo de todo corazón sea de su agrado, esperando que comprendan que si modifico la conducta de los personajes es solo para darle más realce a la historia y acercarme al verdadero final que he planeado.**

**Sin más por ahora, Continua entonces con tú lectura **

**Katrinna Le Fay**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**MISFORTUNE**

**(Cuatro Años después)**

Joey continuó tecleando hasta que creyó era suficiente para su visión y cansancio, así que salvó su trabajo y apagó el computador.

Se estiró sobre su cómoda silla cual si fuera gato y bostezó un poco sin dejar perder la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Después se levantó y puso un poco de música, en el componente que había comprado hacía más o menos mes y medio.

Mientras se mudaba de ropa, pudo escucha la canción que le había enviado uno de sus amigos del ciberespacio.

Solía vagar cada y cuando en busca de melodías que en Japón no se escuchaban demasiado pero que eran de su agrado.

No recordaba en realidad cual era el nombre del grupo, pero si que se sabía la letra de la canción, sobre todo esa parte que decía así:

guilty, guilty i feel so  
empty, empty you know how to make me feel

La recitó despacio, de esa manera podía continuar sintiendo que cada palabra era verdad.

Se colocó entonces la playera de mangas largas, los tennis y escuchando nuevamente la voz del cantante, apagó el componente. No tenía caso dejarlo encendido.

-Buenos días señor. Le saludó una de las mucamas, la cual y como siempre atareada estaba por las numerosas habitaciones que debían cambiar su ropa de cama cada semana.

-Hola. Medio sonrió Joey, bajando a paso lento por las escaleras.

Como siempre saludó con apenas una visible sonrisa a los empleados que a su paso se cruzaban y terminó sentándose en la mesa del elegante comedor, que al igual que siempre y desde su arribo a aquella casa, al instante se le servía lo acostumbrado: Jugo, leche y pan.

Comió todo despacio, sintiendo que jamás terminaría por recuperar su apetito natural.

En antaño, su apetito había sido voraz y sin duda había sido capaz de terminar con tanta comida le fuera posible introducir a su estómago.

Pero en esos momentos ya no podía hacerlo. Se había acostumbrado a comer muy poco y en ocasiones solo una vez al día.

¿La razón?. En realidad no lo sabía, pero ciertamente los cocineros, toda la servidumbre y quien apreciaba al rubio se preocupaba por esa cuestión que a Joey no le importaba demasiado.

Terminaba su vaso de leche, pensando en que no debía permitir que el sueño lo venciera tan tempranamente y sin terminar sus proyectos, cuando la voz de cierta persona le alegró el día. Como siempre.

-Hola, Joey.

El muchacho de cabello negro que continuaba creciendo tal vez día a día, le saludó con su usual sonrisa de siempre. Sentándose frente a él. Como todos los días.

-Buen día, Mokuba. Joey regresó el saludo, comprobando que del niño pequeño de antaño ya casi no quedaba nada. Solo y tal vez la inocencia que algún día seguramente desaparecería.

-¿Ya has finalizado el desayuno?. Que mal. Creo que hoy me he levantado algo tarde. Sonrió el chico, que se encontraba en su primer año de secundaria.

-Es saludable para un chico como tú, que está en proceso de crecimiento, que descanses lo más posible.

-Mmmm, ¿por qué siempre me sales con esa excusa?. Si sigues diciéndola terminaré por creer que no me quieres.

El de cabello negro hizo un puchero y Joey rió de buena manera. Era el único que podía hacer que en él apareciera una sonrisa verdadera. Por ello simplemente se levantó y acarició los revueltos cabellos negros que varias veces al mes terminaban en la peluquería.

-No es excusa. Simplemente tomate la vida con relajación. Tu solo tienes que preocuparte por ti y por lo que realmente te importe. Además yo te adoro pequeño. Susurró Joey, sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos del chico que abrazó al rubio con verdadero cariño.

-Gracias Joey. No se que haría sin ti. Sonrió Mokuba, preparándose para devorar su descomunal desayuno.

Joey asintió y despidiéndose de Mokuba se preparó para efectuar sus asuntos personales.

-Joey. Llamó Mokuba antes de que el rubio saliera del comedor.

-¿Si?.

-Hoy...es el día.

El chico de cabello negro levantó la vista hacia el rubio, el cual simplemente asintió y con una mano le indicó que no debía preocuparse.

Mokuba regresó a su desayuno no muy convencido de lo que Joey decía. Pero al cabo de aquellos años había terminado por comprender muchas de las cosas que Joey Wheeler jamás externaría, por eso confió en que el chico sabía lo que decía.

Joey tomó su chaqueta y mochila del pequeño cuarto localizado a un costado de la puerta principal.

El lugar donde solo él solía poner sus cosas cada vez que llegaba a "casa".

No pudo evitar ironizar ate la palabra, pero sin duda aquella mansión era lo más cercano que había tenido alguna vez a una casa.

Bajó los cinco escalones que lo separaban del piso y saludó al chofer que amablemente se quitó su gorra negra de uniforme.

-Buenos días señor. ¿La limosina?.

Joey negó de buena fe a lo que ya era habitual cada mañana.

-Sabes que no puedo aceptarla, pero de todas maneras te agradezco tu oferta como lo he venido haciendo desde los últimos cuatro años.

El hombre asintió con amabilidad y después se encaminó hacia su lugar de descanso en esa casa.

Joey suspiró y desactivando la alarma de su auto rojo, subió en él, dispuesto a ejecutar las tareas de ese día.

Aquel auto, era muy cómodo para el rubio porque podía moverse con facilidad por toda la ciudad y estacionarse en cualquier espacio no mayor al metro.

Como todos los días salió de la mansión Kaiba y se dirigió sin ningún sentimiento de por medio hacia la universidad.

Estaba a un año de terminar su licenciatura y ese logro lo hacía recordar que precisamente hasta ahí era a donde había querido llegar toda su vida.

Esperando la luz verde, se miró por el espejo retrovisor y admitió que se había esforzado bastante en esos años por llegar a donde se encontraba.

No dudó, que todo lo sufrido bien lo valía por verse por fin recompensado al final de toda aquella larga jornada.

Avanzó rebasando a un par de autos y tomó la desviación que lo llevaría a la Universidad Privada de Domino City. Una universidad lujosa y con tanto prestigio como podía ser cualquier otra.

De buena manera habría preferido estudiar fuera de aquella ciudad, como Tea y Tristán, pero ciertamente había cosas que lo mantenían ligado permanentemente en aquella ciudad, de la cual no se quejaba, era su ciudad natal, pero si lo hacía de las reglas absurdas que debía seguir, al menos hasta su próximo cumpleaños 21.

Joey estacionó el auto, tomó sus cosas y colocando la alarma se encaminó hacia su aula de clases.

Con el tiempo había aprendido a llegar temprano a sus asuntos y aunque no quería recordarlo, aquella puntualidad se debía a cierto muchacho ojiazul que continuaba odiándolo como a nadie en la vida.

Se sentó tras su computador y comenzó la instalación del nuevo sofware que entre él y una compañera de clases habían creado para mayor velocidad y fidelidad en varios programas ya instalados en la PC.

Mientras el nuevo programa se configuraba, hizo un pequeño análisis de lo que había sido su vida durante esos cuatro años de martirio.

Porque a eso se había reducido todo: a un martirio diario que temía se estaba convirtiendo en algo normal en su vida.

Había terminado la preparatoria de manera satisfactoria, no obteniendo condecoraciones, pues a pesar de su esfuerzo y tal vez intelecto oculto, las faltas y constantes retrasos le habían quitado los méritos que al finalizar la preparatoria no había obtenido.

Su amigo Tristán había recibido una oferta universitaria en Tokio, mientras que a la única chica de su grupo le habían ofrecido una beca en una prestigiosa escuela de danza en la ciudad de Kioto, a no muchos kilómetros de ahí.

Ciertamente el rubio había resentido la partida de sus dos amigos, pero ya que tenían una gran oportunidad, no podían despreciarla.

Duke había continuado con sus juegos virtuales y para el regocijo del chico de apariencia estrambótica, el "duelo de dados virtuales" ya era oficial y tenía sus seguidores y torneos.

Esto le había dado a Deblin la oportunidad de ingeniar nuevos programas de juegos y favorecer el suyo, con ayuda de Maximiliam Pegasos, su socio desde hacia dos años.

Duke no estudiaba por el momento, pero entre sus planes estaba la carrera de sistemas computacionales, la cual seguramente le ayudaría bastante en su trabajo y la cual, si mal no recordaba Joey, era la misma que él había elegido sin presteza.

Yami y Yugi eran un asunto romántico en su máxima expresión.

Se habían independizado y mientras el pequeño o ya no tan pequeño Yugi se vivía en trabajar y pagarse sus estudios, el faraón era un excelente instructor de duelos de monstruos, muy reconocido y asediado.

Pero lo maravilloso del asunto era el amor enorme que continuaban profesándose.

Siempre que Joey los miraba, parecía que una chispa más de amor se unía a las que ya tenían en su corazón.

En cierta manera los envidiaba, pero les deseaba lo mejor.

Después estaba él. Había descubierto que era bastante bueno con las computadoras, sobre todo en el campo virtual. Aquel que se había convertido en toda importancia después de los juegos virtuales de cartas y dados.

Deblin le había ayudado un poco en un principio y en esos momentos era un excelente operador y creador de programas virtuales y comunes, muchos de los cuales vendía a importantes compañías que pagaban bastante bien por tan ingeniosos componentes.

El más valioso y en el que de vez en cuando trabajaba solo para perfeccionarlo y por petición de la empresa que lo había adquirido, era un "Portal Virtual de ensueños".

Este programa estaba enfocado a niños, los cuales podían construir sus fantasías con los elementos que más desearan.

Joey recordó con sonrisa en labios la gran oferta y demanda que su "simple" programa había efectuado.

Él se había inspirado en su niñez remota, aquella feliz que había tenido alguna vez y en los cientos de niños que solo vivían para y por la violencia de los juegos.

El rubio pensaba en la oportunidad de conservar la inocencia y pureza de los niños por medio de un mundo de ensueños creado para el bienestar de los pequeños o en dado caso para los adultos, que quisieran relajarse recordando tiempos felices.

A partir de ese gran éxito, el joven Wheeler, como lo conocía la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase, se había impulsado por conseguir éxitos más propios que mercantiles y de ello había surgido una gran satisfacción personal.

Al fin sentía que podía ser bueno para algo y añadiendo que ganaba su propio dinero, era todo mucho mejor.

De eso se desprendía aquel suceso de hacía cuatro años. Cuando le cedieron la mitad de la fortuna Kaiba.

El orgullo de Joey continuaba siendo grande para algunas cosas y se abstuvo siempre de tocar un solo centavo de aquel capital que él consideraba ajeno a pesar del papeleo legal.

Mantuvo su economía como siempre lo había hecho: con trabajo propio y había podido salir de la preparatoria sin tocar un solo centavo de la herencia Kaiba.

Pero al entrar en la Universidad, su querido "esposo", el cual era otra historia, le había ordenado al menos tocar unos cuantos miles de su capital o de lo contrario los abogados de su padrastro le recriminarían por tal vez forzarlo a no gastar nada.

El rubio había discutido airadamente con el ojiazul, pero como debía conocerse que Seto Kaiba era terco, salió perdiendo y esos "miles" pagaban su Universidad aunque no lo quería.

Fuera de eso, para nada más tomaba de ese capital, todo lo que compraba era de su bolsillo y solía sentirse tan bien que llegaba a pensar que era lo único decente que tenía ya en su vida.

Regresando a su esposo....en realidad era difícil para él recordarlo sin sentir un agudo dolor en el pecho.

Los años solo le habían indicado que efectivamente y como aquella noche de "advertencia", su vida se había convertido en un infierno.

Seto en verdad lo despreciaba, continuaba humillándolo con mayor intensidad y sus ojos azules eran dos dagas en su presencia.

Se miraban solo lo necesario para reñir y recibir la riña específicamente. Para aparentar "estabilidad" en el mundo, debido a la importante posición social del muchacho genio y para cruzar unas cuantas palabras referentes al capital, al testamento y para decir: "Si seto...lo que digas".

Con el paso del tiempo al menos el muchacho genio le había permitido a Joey llamarlo por su nombre. Ciertamente Kaiba había cambiado demasiado, tanto que al rubio no le cabía más que aceptarlo y sentirse impotente por continuar encerrado en una libertad aparente.

Detuvo el teclear de sus dedos y suspiró con desgano.

Le hacía mal recordarlo a "él", pero sin dudad era alguien que jamás salía de sus pensamientos por más que lo quería.

Kaiba se encontraba de viaje de negocios, era usual en el genio que había terminado la universidad en menos de un año y todo por "obligación", se ausentaba largos periodos de tiempo y cuando arribaba al hogar nuevamente, lo hacía con el sarcasmo e ira renovada hacia él.

Por eso Mokuba le había advertido que ese día su "querido esposo" llegaría de su viaje, cosa que él tomó con resignación, como muchas cosas más en su vida.

Entre ellas, que perdía todo suspiro de relajación durante su "tiempo libre de Seto Kaiba" y...los factores "turbios" del genio, que en ese momento no quiso recordar por nada del mundo.

En resumen esto era lo que había pasado en la vida y alrededor del rubio Wheeler, sin contar que por dentro el muchacho ya no era el de antaño.

Comenzando por su carácter más serio, por la escasees de risas y sonrisas y por la tristeza que llevaba aun más marcada en sus finas y atractivas facciones.

El paso del tiempo había sido benévolo con su físico, pero a él no le interesaba. En realidad....nada de él mismo le interesaba, salvo tal vez sus estudios y programas.

Joey había cambiado tanto que sus amigos no lo reconocían y a pesar de su ánimo...el rubio simplemente se negaba a más.

La vida al fin de cuentas era un pandemonium para él.

¿Para qué salir de él cuando no existía una salida?

-¿Pensando de nuevo joven Wheeler?.

Joey viró hacia la voz que le llamaba y se encontró con el rostro pecoso de su compañera de trabajos: Nikky Isusha, una chica rubia que hacía sus momentos más llevaderos.

-Buenos días Nikki. Saludó Joey con cortesía, a pesar de su común escasa sonrisa.

-Se ve un poco desanimado joven Wheeler. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?.

La joven tomó asiento en la computadora izquierda del rubio y con la total atención de los ojos verdes de la chica, Joey se sintió un poco estimado.

Nikki Isusha era tal vez la clásica chica dentro del protocolo normal de "nerds", pero a pesar de eso el carácter de la rubia era amable, sensible y solía aconsejar y escuchar a los que lo necesitaban.

La chica era muy querida.

En ocasiones Joey pensaba detenidamente en que la joven Isusha tenía grandes oportunidades de recorrer la universidad como Kaiba, pero sin duda la chica gustaba más de "admirar las flores" que pasarlas desapercibidas.

-"Si él fuera como Nikki...todo sería diferente sin duda".

Solía decirse Joey en un intento vano por cambiar su realidad.

-Te agradezco mucho Nikki, pero no hay tal desánimo. Solo termino de perfeccionar el próximo programa para el profesor Kato. Medio sonrió el rubio, haciendo suspirar a su interlocutora.

-Sabe que lo aprecio mucho joven Wheeler y que no me gusta mirarle con tanta tristeza en los ojos...pero tampoco puedo obligarle a confiar en mi.

Solo ruego por que algún día el mundo sea más piadoso y considerado con usted. Sonrió la chica, enfrascándose casi de inmediato en sus propios asuntos.

Joey agradeció la preocupación de la rubia, pero a su parecer nadie podía ayudarlo. Estaba en su destino sufrir hasta el final.

-Joven Wheeler, es bueno verle enfrascado es sus programas para variar. ¿A caso no se divierte?.

Aki Ezakiya era otro de los mejores en la clase y al igual que Nikki apreciaban a Joey, salvo que el chico de cabello plateado era seguramente la mitad perfecta de su amigo Tristán.

Siempre hablando con confianza al rubio, pero manteniendo ese respeto que la mayoría de las personas tenían hacia Joey y todo...por ser el esposo del empresario y genio más grande sobre la faz del planeta.

Joey pensaba que las únicas personas que mantenían al cien por ciento su confianza con él eran sus amigos. En ocasiones le molestaba ese fragmento de respeto, como llamarlo Joven Wheeler en lugar de Joey, pero otras tantas lo hacían sentir importante, aun a costa de lo que era.

-Claro que me divierto Ezakiya, pero mi vida no es siempre un festival.

Aki guiñó el ojo, era seguramente el chico con mayores jergas en la historia y eso no era problema para él.

-Debería salir más a menudo. Se pierde de grandes diversiones.

-No le molestes Ezakiya. Al menos nosotros hacemos cosas más fructíferas con nuestro tiempo. Intervino Nikki, mirando de manera fulminante al de cabello plateado.

Joey sonrió a medias, entre esos dos chicos existía tal atracción que siempre se revestía de riña.

No había quien no lo supiera, salvo los protagonistas que negaban y alegaban de lo inepto que era el otro.

El rubio entonces sintió un nuevo pinchazo en el corazón.

¿Por qué siempre que regresaba Kaiba a la ciudad, su mente se llenaba de cosas que prefería evitar?.

No lo sabía, más sin embargo lo hacía y le causaba mucho daño.

Así que dejando al par de chicos "enamorados" en plena acción, se dispuso a terminar con el programa que le acreditaría esa materia.

Descendió de su avión privado, siendo despedido por la linda sobrecargo que hizo una reverencia a modo de respeto.

Él como siempre ni siquiera agradeció el "cumplido" y se limitó a abordar su limosina negra que siempre a tiempo estaba para recibirlo a su arribo.

-A KC. Indicó con acento indiferente y su clásico tono de frialdad.

-¿Señor?.

Llamó uno de sus guardaespaldas cuando la limosina estuvo a punto de partir.

Él solo alzó una ceja en forma de cuestión. Estaba perdiendo valiosos minutos.

-¿Qué haremos con ellos?.

Seto Kaiba se quitó las gafas oscuras y con desdén miró a un par de jóvenes; una linda pelirroja y un atractivo latino, que miraban en derredor del aeropuerto buscando algo.

-¿Qué se supone que haces siempre con cada uno de esos?. Preguntó el muchacho moreno con el tono mas desdeñoso que consiguió adquirir.

-Lo sé señor, pero como esta vez los ha tenido más tiempo con usted, yo solo supuse...

-No supongas nada. Solo haz lo que se te ordena. ¿Para eso te pago, no?.

Después el joven subió la ventanilla y le indicó al chofer que avanzara, sin atender al llamado de los dos chicos que miraron cómo la limosina se iba sin ellos.

Seto se inclinó en el respaldo del asiento y masajeó sus sienes con total fastidio.

Sus negocios marchaban a la perfección en buena parte del mundo y él, un chico de veintiún años era considero el más poderoso hombre del mundo, después claro está de un par de hombres más.

Pero eso en realidad no le importaba. Lo realmente importante para él era que a cada paso que daba, no había absolutamente nadie en la tierra que no utilizara sus proyectos y eso a él le beneficiaba grandemente.

Dirigía la compañía más exitosa del mundo y sin duda era tan reconocido y admirado como el mismo presidente.

Solo y tal vez había un pequeño inconveniente entre tanto éxito y lucha de años: un humano con complejos caninos.

La sola imagen del muchacho rubio, a quien no veía desde hacía cinco meses, le causó ciertas sensaciones que clasificó como nauseabundas y horrendas. Por lo tanto prefirió no pensar en él.

Más era imposible no hacerlo, cuando su nombre figuraba siempre en cada contrato, inversión y documentos personales o de la empresa.

Joseph Wheeler era su sombra y por muchos kilómetros que él pusiera de distancia, jamás podía dejarlo de lado.

No lo soportaba, era para él una maldición aquel enlace que lo unía de por vida a un chico que aborrecía con el alma.

A pesar de haber transcurrido cuatro años de aparente martirio para él, no lograba aun aceptar su maldición.

Por eso y en cuanto terminó la universidad, se enfrascó en viajes de negocios largos, que lo mantenían lejos de su hogar y sobre todo del rubio idiota que vivía con él.

Lamentaba dejar a Mokuba, pero ciertamente el niño o adolescente, aun tenía que continuar sus estudios.

Al evocar la imagen de su hermano, una sonrisa sincera cruzó por su resecos labios. Mokuba era lo único aceptable en su vida, porque lo demás era un asco.

Desde compartir la mitad de su fortuna con el "perro", hasta saberse casado con él.

-Pero al menos él odia esta vida más que yo. Se regocijó al recordar los maltratos que daba al chico rubio.

Por eso y de ahí "su lado oscuro". Aquel que había iniciado una noche cualquiera y que continuaba acompañándolo para olvidar su realidad un poco.

No era secreto de nadie, debido a la vida pública del muchacho, que el famoso Seto Kaiba mantenía relaciones extramaritales y efímeras con hombres y mujeres por igual.

Cierto que el muchacho daba demasiado de que hablar a la prensa, pero con el tiempo fue acostumbrándose a tal alboroto.

En cada viaje un nuevo amante y como sus ausencias de casa al igual que los eventos sociales, eran muchos, nada mejor que un amante. Ese era el lema del moreno y tal vez lo único que le mantenía aun cuerdo. ¿Por qué no disfrutar de su vida de esa manera?.

En ningún documento decía que los amantes estaban prohibidos, por lo tanto echaba mano de esa benéfica parte de la vida.

Rápidamente arribó a KC y tomando su maletín se introdujo en el alto edificio, escuchando palabras amables, a las que como siempre negó respuesta.

Mientras llegaba al último piso, se miró un momento en el espejo del ascensor y comprobó que en verdad el tiempo le había cambiado, no solo en pensamiento y actitudes, sino físicamente también.

Un poco más alto, cabello siempre pulcro en su lugar pero ciertamente cambiado también.

Figura esbelta y bien formada por el ejercicio.

Pinta de empresario después de modificar un poco su guardarropa.

Y sobre todo y jamás al final, asediado.

En esos cuatro años se había acostumbrado a la alabanza de su persona y a ello también le sacaba provecho.

Caminó entonces hacia su despacho cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y le gustó respirar ese aire que desde siempre le había caído bien.

-Pensé que no llegarías hoy. Le recibió Louis, como después de cada ausencia.

-¿Y porque no habría de hacerlo?. Si digo una fecha, esa fecha será. Indicó el muchacho, sentándose tras su escritorio.

-Tan Kaiba como siempre. Pensé que el viaje te calmaría un poco. Pero ya veo que tus amantes nada pueden cambiar en tú carácter.

Seto miró de manera fulminante al abogado y este simplemente regresó a ordenar los documentos que tenía en frente.

-¿Alguna novedad?. Preguntó el moreno, mirando la pantalla de su computador.

-Nada.

Respondió Louis, sabiendo que lo referido a "novedad" significaba preguntar indirectamente por cierto rubio de mirada triste.

Seto frunció el entrecejo al escuchar la respuesta, pero no desvió su mirada de la pantalla.

-¿Mokuba?.

-Bien, como siempre.

-¿Nada nuevo entonces?. Gruñó el muchacho al obtener respuestas que no deseaba en realidad escuchar.

-Si deseas saber sobre tú hermano, entonces te diré que ha estado bien, se enfermó el mes pasado de gripe, nada serio pero con cuidados se ha recuperado pronto.

Y sobre..."él"...nada. Informó Louis, sabiendo que el moreno jamás preguntaría por Joey con libertad.

Un gruñido le indicó al abogado que el mensaje había sido captado, cosa que no satisfizo a Louis por completo.

-Hay un aumento en la "mitad cero". Indicó Kaiba, cuando consultó, como rutina tras sus viajes, sus finanzas.

Louis recordó que la "mitad cero", era justamente la mitad de la inmensa fortuna que Joey Wheeler tenía en su poder. Una de las cosas a las que Seto había puesto apelativo, solo por pertenecer al rubio.

-Si. Maki le sugirió que sus ingresos fueran depositados en la misma cuenta Kaiba; por eso el aumento.

Seto hizo un gesto, movió el mouse y dio "clic" en una casilla.

-¿Qué es lo que hizo esta vez para que sus puntos en la bolsa subieran tanto?. Indagó el muchacho, quien solía mirar de vez en cuando las finanzas de su "esposo".

Louis había querido reír de buena manera, pero tras cuatro años de mirar la metamorfosis de su cliente, supo que sería mala idea hacerlo.

Por lo que decidió hablar serenamente y con cierto sarcasmo oculto.

-Vendió un muy buen programa de música a una disquera internacional e hizo ajustes a su programa de "ensueño".

Cosa que le ha dado más ganancias de las que creyó posible.

Si no me equivoco, ahora mismo tiene un contrato con una empresa mercantil bastante reconocida, que le pagará muy bien por un sofware nuevo de administración.

Como puedes ver, ha sabido distraerse en tu ausencia.

Esta vez el ojiazul no hizo gesto o ruido alguno, simplemente cerró la ventana financiera y abrió el procesador de palabras. Necesitaba terminar uno de sus proyectos.

-¿No dices nada?. Entonces verdaderamente te ha impactado lo que "él" ha hecho solo y sin tú ayuda.

-A mi no me interesa lo que ese estúpido haga. Si es dueño del mundo, de acuerdo, pero mientras lo tenga lejos de mi, todo está bien.

Seto pareció furioso por razones que solo Louis conocía, por eso prefirió no hablar más del tema.

-Maki habló...quiere verte.

-Que me vea cuando quiera. Ese no pide autorización para nada. Mencionó el moreno, sonriendo con ironía.

-Entonces le diré que mañana temprano se presente aquí. Supongo que querrás llegar temprano a tu casa para saludar a Mokuba. ¿Verdad?.

Kaiba asintió. Necesitaba ver a su hermano y mirar como se encontraba. Debía admitir que tras su cambio radical de vida, a su hermano lo había apartado bastante de su lado.

-Mhg. Gruñó el muchacho, para después Louis asentir y dejar el privado del moreno.

Marcando un número en su celular, bajó hacia el estacionamiento de la empresa.

-¿Maky?....necesitamos hablar....

-¿Algo malo le ha pasado a nuestro "cliente predilecto"?.

-No, ha llegado bien y creo que más huraño que de costumbre. Accedió a verte mañana por la mañana.

-Bueno, veremos entonces si estas pequeñas vacaciones le han servido un poco.

-Creo que no. ¿Sabes?. Exclamó Louis tras subir a su auto.- Creo que Joey está en peligro. No creo que soporte mas tiempo con Seto. Se ha vuelto tan...tan...

-Lo sé y créeme que no hay minuto en el que no me cuestione si habré hecho lo correcto al elegirlo.

-Tal vez no pero...cada vez siento que Joey era el menos indicado para Seto...el pobre muchacho se ve tan deprimido y tan cambiado, que poco me falta para buscar una solución legal a su existencia.

-Yo he pensado en lo mismo, pero nada puede hacerse. Pobre Joey, en verdad lo compadezco.

Louis suspiró y arrancó su auto.

-¿Entonces que haremos?.

-Nada, seguir tan imparciales como nos sea posible. Solo que si Seto cruza "la línea", entonces habrá funestas consecuencias.

-Estoy de acuerdo...aunque quiero continuar creyendo en tu corazonada de que puede llegar un cambio. Indicó Louis tras detenerse en un semáforo.

Maki enmudeció un momento y tras suspirar sonoramente respondió.

-Yo también quiero seguir creyendo Louis, pero todo se ve tan imposible...ojalá no falle.

Joey arribó temprano esa noche a su hogar. Calculaba la hora en la que el ojiazul llegaría y por ningún motivo quería toparse con él. Ya había sido demasiado tener que pensar en él todo el día.

Además...no estaba como para soportar sus insultos. No ese día.

-¿Mokuba?. Llamó el rubio tras dejar sus pertenencias en el lugar de costumbre.

Un sonido de algo cayendo lo alarmó y caminó deprisa hacia la dirección del ruido, para encontrarse en la habitación de "juegos" a un Mokuba que había chocado contra la puerta.

El chico se encontraba tocándose el pecho tras el golpe, pero en cuanto Joey lo miró, supo de inmediato el porqué de su distracción.

-Mokuba, ¿qué te he dicho sobre jugar con el "virtualizador" cuando no hay ni espacio suficiente ni supervisión?. Indicó el rubio, quitándole el casco virtual al chico que sonrió con pena.

-Lo siento Joey, pero tenía ganas de entrar a la tierra del ensueño. ¿Te he dicho ya que este programa es genial?.

Joey no pudo evitar el acariciar los cabellos del chico, mientras que este sonreía y dejaba el casco en un lugar seguro dentro de aquella habitación donde abundaban los juegos de video y tecnología.

-Hace mucho que no juegas conmigo Joey. ¿Qué tal una carrera de autos o peleas callejeras?.

-Lo siento Mokuba, pero creo que hoy no podrá ser.

-¿Por qué no?...Ha, lo olvidaba. Respondió el chico tras segundos de meditación.

-Eres un chico grandioso. Te prometo que otro día jugaré contigo.

Mokuba asintió, acompañando al rubio hacia el pasillo.

-¿Cenarás hoy en la mesa?.

-No lo creo Mokuba, no tengo hambre y si me da, tal vez baje más tarde a la cocina y me prepare algo. No te preocupes por ello. Sonrió Joey. Lo que menos quería era seguir angustiando al jovencito.

Durante esos años, el de cabello negro había sido su luz en ese infierno y por nada en el mundo permitiría que la apagaran, no como a él.

-Si gustas podemos salir a cenar fuera. Propuso el chico, siguiendo a Joey hasta las escaleras.

-No Mokuba, debes tener ganas de...verlo. Medio sonrió el rubio.

Más el de cabello negro negó con la cabeza.

-No...en realidad...ya no se si en verdad quiero verlo.

Joey se exaltó un poco, por lo que bajando el escalón que lo separaba del jovencito, trató de hablarle calmadamente.

-No digas eso Mokuba. "Él" te adora.

-No, si fuera así entonces no me dejaría tanto tiempo como lo hace. A él ya no le importa nada de mi. Musitó Mokuba bajando el rostro con tristeza.

Joey abrazó con ternura al muchacho de cabello negro y trató, aunque no sabía si era más por amabilidad que por franqueza, hablarle con verdades.

-Seto ha cambiado Mokuba, pero todo por mi. Tú nada tienes que ver en eso. A veces siento que por mi culpa pierdes a tu hermano y me disculpo sinceramente por el daño que te estoy causando.

No te imaginas lo que daría porque él fuera el mismo chico cariñoso contigo que fue en antaño.

Perdóname Mokuba.

El de cabello negro abrazó al rubio con fuerza, soportando aquel peso en palabras que acababa de escuchar.

-No Joey, tu no tienes la culpa de nada. Siempre te de dicho que tú eres una bendición para esta casa y sino, pregúntale a todos, ellos reiteraran lo que te digo.

Mi hermano simplemente...cambió porque quiso y nada lo justifica.

Tu de culpa, no tienes nada Joey.

Joey se estremeció ante las palabras del muchacho y poco faltó a su alma para estallar en llanto, aquel que había aprendido a ocultar muy bien.

-Gracias...pequeño. Susurró Joey, tras darle al chico un beso sincero y fraterno en la mejilla, que Mokuba recibió con sonrisa tierna en los labios.

Después de eso miró los castaños ojos de Joey, que sonrieron un poco ante la sinceridad experimentada.

Pocos momentos eran los que podía contemplarse a Joey en tal estado de tranquilidad, algo que Mokuba apreció pero que desafortunadamente no duró demasiado.

-¿Interrumpo?

La voz fría de Seto Kaiba rompió la linda escena, propiciando que el clásico e innato temblor de miedo, apareciera en el cuerpo del rubio.

Mokuba en verdad odiaba eso.

-No...ya me iba. Buenas noches Mokuba. Dijo Joey, virando sin mirar a Kaiba para subir a su habitación.

Seto miró subir al rubio sin pronunciar más palabras, para después escuchar el sonido de una puerta cerrarse.

Después de cinco meses...así "lo "recibía.

-¿Buen viaje?. Indagó Mokuba tras mirar a Joey desaparecer cual cordero asustado.

-Si. Respondió Kaiba, extrañando el usual abrazo de su hermano.- Has crecido.

Mokuba tuvo la decencia de girarse y alzar una ceja. Copia fidedigna de lo que Seto hacía cuando ironizaba.

-¿Si?. No lo había notado. Es bueno saberlo de alguien que nunca te ve.

Seto se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué su amoroso hermano lo trataba de esa manera?.

-Mokuba...te he traído obsequios.

-¿En verdad?. Déjalos por ahí, cuando salga del mundo del "ensueño", entonces , y si no tengo demasiado que hacer, los miraré. Debes estar cansado, así que no te interrumpiré. Buenas noches Seto.

Sin decir nada más, Mokuba entró en su habitación de juegos y se colocó el dispositivo virtualizador que lo envió directo a la tierra de ensueño que Joey tan perfectamente había creado en un programa.

Kaiba gruñó con exasperación.

Mokuba jamás lo trataba de aquella distante manera y como de costumbre, culpó a una sola persona.

De inmediato subió las escaleras y sin llamar se introdujo en la habitación de Joey, sorprendiéndose un poco por la nueva decoración del lugar.

Habían bastantes cosas nuevas, como cortinas, mudas de cama, televisión, DVD y un computador moderno y bastante funcional.

Seguramente aquello había sido comprado con el dinero del rubio. Eso le molestó un poco.

Se aclaró la garganta, pero su "esposo" estaba tan enfrascado en el computador, que tuvo que acercarse bastante para que el rubio lo mirara.

-Ho...la. Tartamudeó el rubio, retrocediendo un poco a la presencia del moreno.

Seto solo frunció el entrecejo.

-No he tocado tu dinero, solo lo necesario para la colegiatura y...

-No he venido a hablar de eso. Dijo el moreno, recordando que solo veía a Joey por cuestiones necesarias, lo que incluía el dinero.

-En...tonces.

Seto no supo si regocijarse o no ante el temblor del rubio. ¿Tanto le temía?.

-Sobre la conducta de mi hermano. ¿Qué ideas estúpidas le has metido en la cabeza?. Ya no es el mismo de antes. Reclamó, mirando como Joey, en un intento por poner bastante distancia entre los dos, se incorporó de su asiento, tropezando casi con un mueble.

-Nada.

-No me mientas Wheeler.

Joey supo entonces que el moreno se desquitaría con él de cualquier factor agobiante que Kaiba tuviera encima.

-Yo no he hecho nada. Él ya tiene edad para salir de ese mundo de admiración que siente por ti. Además...¿cómo querías que reaccionara cuando te vas tantos meses y ni siquiera te dignas en llamarle?. El problema es conmigo no con...

Joey cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviado, solo y específicamente cuando el puño de Kaiba se insertó en el muro blanco a su lado.

Ya antes había vivido algo parecido por "bocón".

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así perro?.

-Es la verdad. Masculló el rubio. Al menos debía intentar defenderse de las falsas acusaciones.

-Estúpido Wheeler, no te basta hacer mi vida imposible, sino también poner a mi hermano en mi contra. Maldito seas. Casi gritó el moreno, volviendo a golpear muy cerca del rubio.

Joey avanzó hacia un lado, escapando del moreno. Sin duda regresaba demasiado estresado de su viaje. ¿Qué sus amantes no lo habían complacido?.

Al parecer no, pues no los había mencionado y casi siempre después de su arribo le echaba en cara lo inútil que era él y los buenos amantes que conseguía.

-Te advierto imbécil. Vuelve a decirle algo a Mokuba y esta vez no habrá muro que te proteja. Idiota. Sentenció el moreno, para después caminar hacia la salida y como de costumbre, azotar la puerta.

Joey se desplomó en el alfombrado piso.

Aquella habitación era su refugio, pero ya no podía protegerse con nada.

Cada vez la vida era mas y mas caótica para él.

¿En donde pararía él?.

¿Cuánto pasaría hasta el próximo viaje del genio?

No lo sabía, pero mientras tanto seguiría adentro de una miseria, soportando agresiones de las que quería y estaba pensando seriamente librarse.

¿Cómo?. Como lo habría hecho alguna vez, si su mente no le hubiera jugado tan mal al darle una luz de esperanza.

---------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARÁ.... 

---------------------------------------------------

Bueno, un súbito cambio de escenario, ya lo sé, pero como les decía en un principio, es para darle más agilidad a las cosas.

Espero que esta nueva faceta sea de su agrado.

Sobre alguna de sus preguntas: Si, me gustaría hacer un M-Preg de este par, espero que no les moleste, solo que en esta historia no podrá ser, pues en si ya está terminada en mi cabeza, por lo que solo me falta teclearla

Agradezco sus numerosas muestras de ánimo. Me ayudan a continuar aunque tenga en estos momentos demasiado trabajo.

Leo cada uno de sus mensajes y aunque me sea imposible responderlos todos, créanme que sigo cada una de sus sugerencias y por supuesto de sus palabras.

Recordando que ustedes me hacen y sin ustedes simplemente no sería nada.

Nos vemos a la próxima, su amiga:

KATRINNA LE FAY 

Por cierto, perdón por las espantosas faltas de ortografía. No tengo excusa, pero en ocasiones no alcanzo a revisar el material y lo subo en borrador.

De ahora en adelante tendré más cuidado. I Promise


	10. Lentamente 10

_TITULO:_** LENTAMENTE**

_Serie_**: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_Pairings_**: S/J**

_Category_**Slash/Yaoi.**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo_**Después del Torneo en Ciudad Batallas.**

**En calidad de Universo **

****

****

**¿ WHAT IS THIS?**

****

La luz del día le pegó en los ojos y con un gruñido cubrió su rostro con las mantas, esperando dormir solo un poco más de lo acostumbrado. Pero obviamente no podía, porqué él era la puntualidad en personas y todo su itinerario estaba perfectamente calculado. No podía darse el lujo de desajustarlo por algo tan simple como el dormir más de lo debido.

Con pereza se incorporó de la cama y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño, donde pretendía darse una ducha rápida para posteriormente salir hacia su oficina.

Lamentaba grandemente el haber dormido poco o muy mal, que a fin de cuentas era lo mismo.

-Y todo por culpa de ese inepto. Masculló tras sentir el agua tibia recorriendo sus tensos músculos.

Había pasado gran parte de la noche pensando y tomando licor, ese que al paso de los años había conseguido, junto a sus amantes, hacerle olvidar sus penas por algunas horas.

Pero indudablemente la noche anterior en vez de olvidar, había recordado y por alguna extraña sensación, le había gustado sentir los no tan puros pensamientos que su cabeza creaba conforme las copas subían en número.

El muchacho de mirada azul debía reconocer que se había exaltado demasiado la noche anterior, pero que sin duda los resultados de mirar al rubio temblando cual gelatina habían valido todo.

Salió de la ducha casi en seguida y se limito a vestirse lo mas pulcra y decentemente posible. Simplemente Kaiba.

Se miró en el espejo mientras la gomina aplacaba sus lacios cabellos castaños y no pudo evitar, a parte del agudo dolor de cabeza, evocar cierta imagen que no sabía el porque de su existencia en su cabeza.

Un Joey bastante cambiado. Con cabellera rubia algo más larga de lo que usualmente utilizaba, con jeans y playera común y con mirada de terror, que bien y en otras circunstancias podía modificarse para "beneficio" de su persona.

Se atrevió a sonreír un poco al analizar que el tiempo había sido favorable para el rubio y que inconscientemente tal vez le agradaba mirar cambios nuevos en Joey cada vez que regresaba de sus viajes.

-No pienses estupideces Seto. Él solo sirve para inútil. Se dijo, tratando de borrar las imágenes que cada vez eran más fuertes en su mente y lo extraño de todo era que no sabía a qué se debían.

-Seguramente el alcohol. Fue su excusa, para salir de su habitación con el ánimo extrañamente diferente al estoico que utilizaba.

Algo de lo cual Seto Kaiba jamás hablaría o aceptaría, era que su mente fraguaba cosas en su contra, como las imágenes intensas que muchas de las veces tenían por protagonista a cierto chico rubio que detestaba y que por más intentos que hacía por desaparecerlas, estas continuaban ocultas en algún reconvido rincón de su cabeza, aguardando el momento justo para aparecer e intensificarse.

El de ojos azules lo atribuía todo al odio que sentía, pero tal vez y después de los años que habían pasado desde su enlace, algo asombroso comenzaba a vislumbrarse entre tanta oscuridad.

Bajó las escaleras despacio, mirando si algún objeto había cambiado durante su ausencia, pero se encontró que a su paso todo permanecía como lo recordaba.

Ese día por alguna extraña razón se sentía tranquilo.

Tal vez era el hecho de haber cerrado un negocio importante durante su ausencia o que su empresa continuaba siendo la número uno en el mercado.

O que la noche anterior se había desquitado con el perro.

No lo sabía, pero en cuanto tomó asiento en la mesa del comedor, supo que algo era diferente.

-Buen día Señor Kaiba. Saludó una de las empleadas al poner en la mesa el desayuno del excéntrico multimillonario.

El chico no perdió la costumbre de pasar de largo el saludo que le daban y abriendo el diario matutino se enfrascó en él mientras su necesaria taza de café negro le acompañaba a su lado.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que decidió comenzar con su ligero desayuno, en los cuales notó que el silencio y la rectitud de su servidumbre continuaba impávida.

O al menos eso pensó, hasta que escuchó un peculiar saludo.

-Buen día señor Wheeler.

Kaiba evitó subir el rostro, pero ciertamente a la mención de aquel nombre, algo en su interior salto.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?.

Joey paró en seco cuando miró la figura de Seto sentada en la esquina contraria a donde se encontraba.

No supo si continuar con su camino o no.

Regularmente evitaba toda comida con el moreno, pero sin duda aquel día había pasado por alto la temprana hora en la que su "pareja" había decidido bajar a desayunar.

¿Aquello era coincidencia o una aparatosa maniobra del destino por seguir martirizándole?.

-¿Desayuna?.

El rubio miró a la chica sonriente que le indicaba su sitio ya preparado al lado del muchacho de ojos azules.

¿Por qué tenía que despertar tan mal?.

-Yo...

-Hola Joey. Saludó Mokuba, entrando en ese momento con sonrisa alegre al comedor.

-Hola pequeño. Murmuró el rubio con cierto temblor.

-Creo que hoy si te he alcanzado a desayunar. Dijo el muchacho, mirando por primera vez a la figura sentada en la mesa. Entendió entonces el porque del miedo en los ojos castaños.-¿Desayunarás conmigo, verdad?.

Joey habría querido decir que no, pero raras cosas le negaba al de cabello negro.

Así que aunque el disturbio en su interior fuera mucho, asintió con la cabeza, sentándose en su sitio de siempre.

Seto siguió los movimientos de ambos jóvenes y no pudo pasar desapercibida la indiferencia de los dos.

De Wheeler la comprendía, pero no de su hermano.

-No escuché que me saludaras. Exclamó el castaño, mirando los ojos de un Mokuba que enarcó la ceja.

-¿Será porque no lo hice?.

La rebeldía de Mokuba impactó al de ojos azules.

-Mokuba. Llamó Joey con la mirada directa al de cabello negro.

El muchacho atendió el llamado y de inmediato bajó el rostro.

-Lo siento...no dormí bien hermano. Se excusó el jovencito, sin tal vez verdaderas ganas de hacerlo.

Kaiba solo se concentró en su desayuno sin argumento alguno, pero no pudo pasar desapercibido aquel repentino cambio ante el llamado del rubio a su lado, quien bebía a pequeños sorbos su jugo y preparaba su raquítica cantidad de cereal sin argumentar o mirar a nadie.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba en su casa realmente?.

Kaiba tuvo que admitir que sus ausencias habían modificado seriamente todo a su alrededor.

Mokuba rebelde con él y Joey conteniendo la rebeldía para modificarla a su favor solamente.

¿Debía culpar una vez más al rubio por esas irregularidades?.

-¿Tienes mucho trabajo Joey?.

La cuestión de Mokuba lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Un poco. Nada que no disfrute. Medio sonrió el rubio, procurando no mirar al moreno a su lado.

-Solo ten cuidado de no propasarte demasiado. No quiero que te quedes dormido por ahí. Sonrió el chico con total sinceridad, aquella sonrisa que en antaño era exclusivamente reservada a Seto.

Joey negó con la cabeza. Agradecía la preocupación pero él bien sabía que las largas horas de trabajo le propiciaban las distracciones y el olvido necesario; más en esos días, en los que su "esposo" había llegado ya de su viaje y seguramente estaría insoportable con él.

El desayuno prosiguió, siendo Seto el espectador silencioso entre aquella peculiar manera de comportarse entre su hermano y...el rubio.

-¿Eso es todo lo que comerás?. Indagó repentinamente Kaiba cuando miró que Joey había terminado de comer lo poco que le habían servido.

El aludido se sobresaltó ante el bajo e inusual tono del ojiazul.

-Si. Musitó, tratando de no mirar al moreno y de repetirse más de cinco veces que debía mantener su boca cerrada, si es que se suscitaba alguna discusión.

Kaiba alzó la ceja. No creía posible que alguien sobreviviera toda una mañana con tan poco alimento.

Mucho menos el rubio, que si mal no recordaba solía tener excelente apetito.

El silencio tenso no pudo ser roto por Mokuba, quien cuidaba precavidamente que su hermano no se sobrepasara con Joey.

Al menos en su presencia ya no lo haría.

-¿Señor Wheeler?. Una señorita, de nombre Isusha, lo busca por el teléfono. ¿Quiere responder o le indico que llame mas tarde?.

El mayordomo entró en escena, llevando con él un lujoso teléfono inalámbrico.

-No...respondo. Indicó Joey, incorporándose para tomar el teléfono y salir del comedor, dejando en este bastante inusual tensión.

-¿Si?.

-Disculpe que lo moleste a tan temprana hora y en su casa Joven Wheeler, pero su móvil al parecer está apagado y su "mensajero portátil" no recibe mis correos electrónicos. Se excusó la rubia, que con su voz cordial recibió a un aturdido Joey.

-No te preocupes Nikki, para eso te he dado el teléfono de esta casa.

-Pero no es correcto llamarle de esta improvisada manera, joven Wheeler. Además...su esposo podría molestarse.

Algo que Joey había aprendido a hacer durante esos cuatro años, era a dejar la palabra "esposo" de lado, aunque fuera precisa para algunos casos.

Más sin embargo muchas personas no dejaban de hacer uso de aquella palabra que sin ocultarlo siquiera, le causaba escalofríos y cierta tristeza.

¿Cómo sonaría esa palabra en situaciones diferentes a la suya?.

Sin duda muy diferente.

-¿Joven Wheeler?.

-Aquí estoy Nikki. ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?. Indagó Joey, tratando de dejar de lado sus pensamientos.

-Recibí el llamado del profesor Hycaru y me ha comunicado que desea dar una demostración esta mañana sobre algunos programas. Muchas universidades y empresas tecnológicas asistirán y quiere promocionarle, Joven Wheeler, solo que no tiene su número telefónico y me ha pedido de favor que lo contacte.

Solo espera su autorización.

Joey enmudeció. Aquello era sin duda una gran noticia favorable para él.

-El profesor Hycaru ni siquiera debería pedirme opinión. Argumentó Joey con cierta sonrisa complacida en su rostro.

-Eso no sería ético joven Wheeler, su trabajo es valioso y vale lo mismo que cualquier otro.

Imagine las oportunidades que obtendrá si alguien requiere alguno de sus programas. Esto es una maravillosa oportunidad para usted, sobre todo después del éxito de su primer programa. Indicó la rubia, que al parecer estaba complacida con sus palabras.

Joey se sintió halagado. Nikky Isusha tenía la facultad de hacerlo sentir de aquella manera.

-¿Entonces puedo decirle al profesor que autoriza...

-Claro. Casi gritó el rubio con emoción.- Por supuesto que lo autorizo.

-En ese caso, lo veré en la universidad Joven Wheeler. El profesor Hycaru estará encantado con esta noticia.

Usted se merece el éxito Joven Wheeler.

Joey se sonrojó un poco y después de que la chica reiterara disculpas por llamarle a su casa, la línea se cortó.

No pudo evitar la sensación de sentirse importante y bueno para algo.

No era un genio, ni tampoco el mejor de las clases, pero el trabajo duro y constante que siempre lo habían caracterizado había obrado a favor suyo. Sin duda aquel éxito soñado era algo que ni siquiera el mismo Seto Kaiba podía arrebatarle de las manos.

Seto miró la puerta y gruñó. ¿Por qué el rubio tardaba tanto?.

-¿Sucede algo?. Indagó Mokuba, más por costumbre que por querer hacerlo.

-¿Desde cuando recibe llamadas a esta casa?. Esto no es una casa de citas. Respondió el moreno con enfado.

Mokuba sonrió, terminando su vaso de leche.

-¿Quién dijo que era una cita?.

Kaiba enarcó una ceja. ¿Él había dicho eso?.

-Qué lo llamen chicas, no significa que tenga citas, y si las tuviera, ¿a ti en que te afectaría?. Tú las tienes y él no repela. Creo que sería lo justo por tu parte, ¿no crees hermano?.

Mokuba se incorporó y al instante se retiró del comedor.

-¿Pero que diablos sucede aquí?. Cuestionó Seto, al mirar el extraño comportamiento de su hermano y...Joey.

Algo extraño ocurría. No sabía que era pero ciertamente le molestaba.

¿O sería que en realidad le enfadaba que Joey tuviera una cita?.

Algo que jamás se daría el lujo de aclararse.

Yugi bostezó y se aferró aun más al pecho desnudo donde su cabeza reposaba.

Se sentía cansado después de tanto "ejercicio" nocturno, más sin embargo jamás cambiaría su satisfacción y Amor por nada del mundo.

Su vida al lado de la persona amada era de absoluta felicidad. Con sus bajas y altas, como todo en la vida, pero recompensada siempre con la compañía y amor de aquella persona que amaba profunda y desinteresadamente.

El tiempo había sido benéfico para ellos y jamás se cansaría de ello.

-Buen día, amor. Sintió un tibio aliento en su cuello, mientras que unas curiosas manos acariciaban su espalda.

-Hola. Sonrió, besando a aquel que le recibió con profundo amor y necesidad. Como si jamás hubiera probado de los labios de Yugi.

-¿Cómo dormiste?. Cuestionó el antiguo faraón, intercambiando las posiciones para mirar de mejor manera a su pareja.

-Bien, como siempre. Sonrió Yugi, acariciando los fuertes brazos de su contraparte.

Yami se estremeció. Amaba los efímeros pero candentes contactos de su pareja.

-Anoche estuviste...insaciable. ¿Qué te ocurrió?. No es que me queje. Aclaró el ex faraón ante la risita avergonzada de su pareja.- Es solo que jamás te había visto con tanto apetito sexual mi amor.

Yugi lanzó al aire una carcajada, mientras sus piernas se enredaban en la cintura de su pareja, de una manera sensual y sugestiva.

-Bueno, creo que estoy aprendiendo algunos truquitos del mejor. Además...¿a quien se le niega el placer, y menos cuando es con la persona que amas?. Fue la excusa del chico de cabello tricolor que comenzó a deslizar sus manos por toda la espalda y glúteos de su contraparte, el cual gimió un poco al sentir la electricidad cruzando por su cuerpo.

-Después de todo el ejercicio de hace un rato, ¿aun no te cansas?. Fue la pregunta de Yami, quien comenzó a morder el cuello amoratado de su pareja, el cual se quejó y aferró sus piernas aun más a la cintura del ex faraón.

-No...y no pienso hacerlo nunca. Pero si te molesta esto, entonces...

Yami no le permitió terminar la frase. Abordó los labios del chico con necesidad, con besos románticos, tiernos y que rayaban cada vez más en lo erótico.

Sus lenguas chocaban y las caricias aumentaban, sintiendo la excitación que comenzaba a evidenciarse ya.

Pero el insistente sonido del teléfono los hizo separarse, más por exaltación que por verdaderas ganas de hacerlo.

-No respondas. Comunicó Yami, diciendo la misma frase utilizada cuando los interrumpía alguien.

-Sabes que debo hacerlo. Pero descuida, no saldré de la cama. Guiñó Yugi, estirando la mano para tomar el teléfono a su lado.

Yami sonrió. Le gustaba que su pareja tuviera esos ataques de sensualidad sin represión.

En esos años de relación, ambos habían crecido juntos en sentimientos y en manera de amar, por lo que no era sorpresa encontrar a un casi completamente desinhibido Yugi Mouto besando de manera erótica a su pareja frente a bastantes personas.

Sin duda algunos rastros de vergüenza aun existían en el muchacho que atendía la llamada telefónica, pero que el ex faraón bien podía enseñarle a desaparecer.

-¿Diga?.

-Lo siento si te desperté Yugi, pero he perdido el número de Duke, ¿podrías dármelo?.

-Buen día para ti también Joey. Bromeó Yugi, alcanzando su móvil del cajón de su mesa de noche.

El antiguo faraón entonces comenzó a succionar el cuello de su contraparte, propiciando risitas y suspiros que trataban de esconderse.

Pero ciertamente para Yami, aun era difícil escuchar hablar a su pareja con Joey de manera cordial y casi amorosa.

Comprendía su amistad, pero era celoso por naturaleza y no podía evitar ese comportamiento.

-¿Estás ocupado?. Quiso bromear Joey, pero reprimió la carcajada al mirar que casi pasaba un alto.

-No...porqué lo.....

-¿Yugi?. Llamó Joey ante el repentino silencio.

Joey escuchó después un gemido fuerte que sacó de su rostro colores inimaginables.

Sospechó que había llamado en mal momento, pero conociendo al "duo dinámico" todos eran malos momentos.

La libido de la pareja era enorme e insaciable.

-Lo siento Joey, ¿me decías?. Preguntó Yugi retomando el teléfono y riñendo silenciosamente a su pareja por haberle mordido más de la cuenta en una de sus zonas erógenas.

Yami solo lamió sus labios y se dedicó a bajar por el pecho de su amante, torturando todo lo que a su paso encontró.

-El teléfono de Duke. Musitó Joey aun con sonrojo en el rostro y con deseos de aclararse la garganta ante el "inconveniente murmullo escuchado".

Yugi se sonrojó al saberse escuchado por su mejor amigo, pero indudablemente Yami era incorregible cuando se encendía.

-Te agradezco el número Yug y perdóname por esta interrupción.

-No Joey, discúlpame tú a mi por....Yami, ¿no puedes quedarte quiero un minuto?....Yami no, ahí no, Yami...Ahhh.

Joey no lo pensó dos veces para cortar la comunicación.

¿Qué le había hecho el antiguo faraón a su amigo, para que este gimiera con tanto deleite y necesidad?.

No sabía, pero sin duda la pareja sabía divertirse y satisfacerse.

No reprimió un suspiro de melancolía. Su vida sin duda era un caos por cualquier lugar.

Entre ellas la sexual.

¿Hacia cuanto que deseaba apagar sus hormonas adolescentes que aun se debatían por desaparecer o no por completo de su cuerpo?.

Joey concluyó que demasiado tiempo transcurrido y sin duda, algunas veces, envidiaba a las parejas que podían apagar su deseo sexual sin contratiempo alguno.

-Tú puedes hacerlo Joey pero...no lo deseas. Se dijo, cambiando la palanca de velocidades, para después insertar el número del chico estrambótico en su celular.

Joey tenía muchos secretos, deseos y sacrificios hechos en esa su miserable vida.

Muchos podían realizarse poco a poco, pero otros terminaban por jamás volverse realidad.

Solo el rubio sabía la respuesta. Esa que nunca rebelaría de no ser necesario.

Esperó a que Deblin levantara el teléfono, entrando en el enorme estacionamiento de la Universidad.

-"_En este momento no me encuentro. Pero si dejas un mensaje y tú numero de teléfono, puede ser que me comunique contigo en cuanto mis ocupaciones terminen._

_Por si no lo sabías, hablas con Duke Deblin. BEP"._

Joey frunció el entrecejo ante el mensaje en el contestador.

¿Quién más que Duke se atrevía a dejar semejante mensaje de bienvenida?.

-Deblin, soy Joey. Se que estás ahí, responde por favor. Llamó el rubio, recogiendo sus cosas para encaminarse hacia el interior de la Universidad.

Le tomó unos momentos más escuchar la voz adormilada de Duke en el teléfono.

-¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora?. Se quejó el chico estrambótico, quien no reprimió un feroz bostezo.

Joey movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Son casi las nueve de la mañana Deblin. No tengo la culpa de que tú vida se componga de fiestas y amantes.

El aludido gruñó, pero ciertamente las palabras del rubio eran verdaderas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Wheeler?. Preguntó el del zarcillo, un poco mareado por el brusco despertar.

-Necesito que me mandes el prototipo en el que hemos estado trabajando juntos. ¿Recuerdas cual es?.

-Si, claro que lo recuerdo. ¿Pero para qué lo necesitas?. Indagó Duke, sirviéndose una taza de café.

-No tengo tiempo de explicarte, pero si logro hacerle al menos unos cuantos ajustes más, es probable que logremos algo grande lo más pronto posible. Respondió el rubio con cierta emoción en la voz. Cosa que no se escuchaba muy a menudo del totalmente cambiado Joey Wheeler.

-Sabes que no me gusta quedar a la expectativa Joey, pero confío en ti. Te lo envío en cinco minutos.

-Gracias Duke.

Por un momento el de ojos verdes deseó cuestionar más sobre ese repentino pedido, pero al paso de los años Joey se había ganado su confianza y sabía que había algo importante tras esa llamada.

-Al menos tengo derecho a que me expliques esto de otra manera, ¿no crees?. Indicó Deblin, colocándose unos calzoncillos negros sobre su desnuda anatomía.

-Claro. Te veo a medio día en la cafetería de siempre. Ya verás y si todo sale bien, que tendremos un gran negocio entre manos.

Joey no dijo más, simplemente "Hasta Pronto" y después colgó.

Duke suspiró alto.

Si miraba hacia el pasado, no quedaba absolutamente nada del risueño e histriónico rubio que había conocido.

Tal vez su orgullo aun permanecía, fusionándose con su tenacidad, pero nada de sonrisas o risas estridentes de "Yo soy el mejor, Joey Wheeler".

Duke prefería mantenerse al margen de las vidas de sus amigos, pero ciertamente era imposible hacerlo con la de Joey.

¿Por qué había tenido que cambiar tanto?.

-Todo a causa de este estúpido de Kaiba. Murmuró, recordándose así mismo que las desgracias del "Sol", habían comenzado desde el día en que había decidido, a su parecer, la más grande tontería del mundo.

Joey corrió hacia la sala de computadoras y ahí, tal como se lo dijera Duke, estaba el archivo comprimido con su "secreto programa".

No perdió tiempo y lo abrió, perdiéndose un poco con las modificaciones que Deblin había implementado en él.

En momentos como ese, donde requería de minutos para comprender lo que un más capacitado Duke había hecho con su programa, se recordaba lo "tonto" que era y que en realidad no sabía el porqué había llegado hasta donde estaba.

-¿Algún problema, joven Wheeler?.

El rubio se exaltó un poco, cuando Aki Ezakiya se acercó a su lado.

-Lamento haberle exaltado. Solo que no resistí el impulso de hablarle al verle ocupado. Se disculpó el chico, guiñando un ojo tan seductoramente como su carácter lo era.

-Solo estoy un poco ocupado Ezakiya. Sonrió con timidez el rubio, regresando al programa que tenía en el computador.

-Nikki lo ha estado buscando. Al parecer los directivos lo necesitan. De un día para el otro se ha abierto esta exposición tecnológica y están contactando a los mejores alumnos, incluyéndolo a usted, Joven Wheeler. Informó Aki, ladeando su cabello platino con sensualidad.

Si Joey no hubiera conocido bien al muchacho a su lado, habría jurado que le estaba coqueteando. Cosa que probablemente era verdad, pero que al paso del tiempo juzgó como normal en el comportamiento del chico Ezakiya.

-En un momento más estoy con ella. Necesito añadir algunas cosas a este nuevo programa. Informó Joey, comprendiendo por fin lo que Duke había modificado en el programa.

-¿Nuevo programa?. Entonces será algo digno de verse. Siempre tiene conejos bajo el sombrero. Eso es lo que me agrada de usted. Comunicó Aki, mirando sobre el hombro del rubio la pantalla del computador.- ¿Todo eso lo ha hecho usted, joven Wheeler?.

-No. He tenido asesoramiento y ayuda. Esto es sofisticado y no hubiera podido hacerlo yo solo. Medio sonrió el rubio, tecleando rápidamente.

-Pues yo opino lo contrario. Ese asesoramiento debe ser de alguien muy preparado. ¿Se trata de su esposo?.

De nuevo aquella palabra que le causo el estremecimiento involuntario de siempre.

Aquella palabra sin duda le regalaba imágenes bellas y sencillas. Muy diferentes a lo que su realidad era.

La palabra Esposo iba relacionada en su mente, con imágenes de amor y felicidad, no con un pandemonium.

Cerró los ojos para borrar las imágenes y para indicarle a su cuerpo que todo había sido falso nuevamente.

-¿Se siente bien?. Cuestionó Aki un tanto preocupado.

-Si....solo recordé algo desagradable. Es todo. Joey continuó tecleando, sin darle respuesta a la pregunta que Ezakiya dejó en el aire.

El de cabello platino entonces se tomó la libertad de mirar con descaro a su compañero y comprobar una vez más que era endemoniadamente atractivo.

Sus ojos castaños eran tristes, de eso no cabía duda, pero al parecer el rubio no se percataba de la mágica esencia que desprendía al pasar.

Era bello y sin duda cualquiera estaría dispuesto a darlo todo por tenerlo a su lado.

Desde que lo miró se supo hipnotizado, pero cuando supo a quien "pertenecía", sus esperanzas se desvanecieron.

Aun así nadie podía quitarle la dicha de mirarlo con atrevimiento y fantasear con tenerlo solo una noche para él solo.

Se sabía que el esposo del rubio era un tanto especial y exhibicionista de amantes, pero...seguramente disfrutaba algo del rubio. Por algo aun no se había divorciado de él.

-¿Ocurre algo?. Indagó Joey cuando se sintió demasiado observado.

-Nada. Solo...recordaba algo, no me haga caso. Sonrió Aki, mordiéndose los labios al pensarse muerto si Seto Kaiba se enteraba de su admiración hacia su esposo.

Era bien sabido que el moreno millonario era vengativo y más aun con lo que era suyo.

Joey no quiso adivinar los pensamientos de su compañero, por lo que moviendo el mouse y tecleando unas cuantas veces más, guardó los nuevos cambios de su programa y se preparó para mostrárselos al primer y mejor postor que encontrara.

-Me merezco adulación. Tan solo un poco.

Louis entró sin llamar al privado del chico Kaiba. Era una de las pocas personas que podían hacerlo y solo si el muchacho genio no estaba de mal humor.

El abogado miró que el moreno se encontraba mirando un cuadro dentro de su despacho y no tras su escritorio, tecleando cual desquiciado cualquier idea genial que su cabeza tuviera.

-Vaya, es bueno encontrarte fuera de tú "fuerte" para variar. ¿A qué se debe tu pequeño tiempo libre?. Cuestionó Louis, un tanto asombrado por la tranquilidad del muchacho.

-Estoy esperando a Maky. Cuando ese hombre entra, aunque sea unos segundos en mi vida, es capaz de desquiciarme por completo con sus "interesantes" comunicados.

Por eso prefiero relajarme antes de hablar con él. Indicó el chico genio, mirando a su abogado.

-Comprendo. Pensé que por fin te dabas tiempo para ti mismo.

Seto no dijo nada, pero si avanzó hasta situarse tras su escritorio, mientras el abogado tomaba asiento frente a él.

-¿Qué tal tú retorno a casa?.

Kaiba hizo una mueca. En realidad no deseaba hablar sobre el tema. Pero Louis se había convertido en su confidente y tenía que sacar su incertidumbre con alguien cauteloso como el abogado.

-Desconcertante. Fue la única palabra que los resecos labios del muchacho pronunciaron, sorprendiendo al abogado.

Seto Kaiba podía decir cualquier palabra ostentosa, excepto Desconcertado.

Un genio no se desconcertaba. Menos él.

-¿Escuché bien?. ¿Dijiste desconcertante?.

-Si, dije eso. Añadió el muchacho con cierta molestia.- ¿Cómo querías que me tomara el hecho de que mi hermano se haya vuelto un rebelde?.

Louis parpadeó. ¿Estaría su cliente hablando del mismo chico adorable de siempre?.

-Conmigo Louis. Se ha vuelto rebelde conmigo. No más Mokuba cariñoso ni nada de eso.

¿Qué le ha ocurrido a mi hermano?. Cuestionó el ojiazul, haciendo comprender al abogado.

-¿Qué más querías que él hiciera?. Tus actitudes solo le muestran indiferencia.

-Pero no son para él. Se excusó el moreno, friccionando fuertemente los dientes.

-Él así lo siente. Debiste planear mejor tu estrategia antes de jugarla.

-Él sabe que lo quiero. Que es todo para mi. Que busco solo lo mejor por él, para que crezca con lo que yo jamás tuve. Se defendió el ojiazul.

-Tal vez lo que Mokuba en realidad necesita es un hermano, no un proveedor de fortuna ni juguetes caros.

Él necesita amor y eso lo ha encontrado, aunque te enfades, en Joey.

Seto gruñó y golpeó el escritorio.

-Ese mequetrefe remedo de persona. Lo que ha hecho es solo poner a Mokuba en mi contra.

Si pudiera deshacerme de él. Masculló con enfado.

-Pero no puedes Seto. Y en lugar de enfrentarte con madurez a esta situación, has huido de ella.

Kaiba rió con ironía. Fría y analíticamente como solía hacerlo.

-¿Y qué querías?. ¿Qué me quedara a su lado y aceptara mi destino?.

-Esa es una buena opción. Indicó el abogado.- Seto, ya han pasado cuatro años, en los cuales habrías podido hacer demasiadas cosas a favor de esta relación.

Sé que todo ese asunto del enlace obligado y la elección fue demasiado estresante, pero después de estos años al menos deberías intentar hacer las pases con un muchacho que...

-No lo defiendas Louis. Ese muchacho del cual tan amablemente siempre te expresas, no es más que una basura.

Louis suspiró. ¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar con el genio sobre su relación con el rubio?.

-Mira, no diré nada más, solo que tú eres el que toma las decisiones que acarrean consecuencias que después no admites.

Deberías utilizar la inteligencia que posees, para solucionar tú vida de manera aceptable. No como un vulgar humano que se refugia en el sexo y el alcohol.

Seto enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué tenía de malo su manera de olvidar sus problemas?.

Muchos lo hacían, pero como decía el abogado, él no era como cualquiera.

Kaiba no pudo rebatir aquélla opinión, porque su secretaria anunció a Suichi Maky, quien entró con sonrisa apacible en los labios.

-Es bueno verte, Seto. Anunció el hombre de gafas, que a pesar del tiempo continuaba luciendo bastante joven.

Seto solo gruñó, indicándole que se sentara al lado de Louis.

Siempre que el abogado de su padrastro entraba en escena, el moreno procuraba tener a su abogado al lado. Era necesario para las legalidades y claro, para encontrar alguna salida a aquel tormento de vida que tenía.

Maky saludó a Louis con la cabeza, después tomó asiento a su lado y miró a un Seto expectante de las nuevas noticias.

Desde su enlace que el abogado de su padrastro solo verificaba que continuara casado con Joey. Pero de las cláusulas de Gozaburo, aun no había continuación.

-Me dijeron que recién regresas de viaje. ¿Cómo te ha ido?. Sonrió Maky, mirando la expresión fría del muchacho moreno.

-Como siempre me ha ido. Perfectamente. Respondió el muchacho, reclinándose en su asiento.

-Eso es bueno. Aunque debo reconocer que la prensa continua pendiente de ti. Analizó el abogado, depositando sobre el escritorio varias revistas con titulares estelares muy semejantes, que hablaban sobre la vida de Seto Kaiba y sus amores extramaritales.

El aludido no se inmutó. Estaba acostumbrado a aquel tipo de prensa amarillista, que solo sacaba notas para vender.

Pero sin duda jamás su vida había sido tan asediada, como desde su enlace y anuncio público de su matrimonio, el cual y si no mal recordaba le había tomado casi dos horas exponerlo, debido al bombardeo de cuestiones que con su típico carácter respondía.

-"¿Por qué tan precipitadamente se ha casado y con un hombre?".

Esa era la cuestión obvia que más le había llamado la atención.

-"Eso es algo de lo que no pienso hablar, mucho menos del porqué de mi elección. Lo que elija o no es mi problema". Había respondido en el mismo tono de siempre, procurando no mostrar su exaltación.

Solo las personas necesarias sabían la verdad de aquel enlace. El resto del mundo lo tomó como excentricidad.

-Vi que te divertiste bastante en tú viaje. Y con dos chicos bastante atractivos. ¿La prensa Europea no te asedió demasiado a ti y a tus acompañantes?. Indagó Maky, sonriendo como era su costumbre.

-No has venido a hablar sobre mi vida Maky. Habla de una vez.

Louis reprimió una risita que Suichi no contuvo.

-En realidad es gratificante charlar contigo de tus actividades Seto. Eres noticia internacional y bueno, como uno de los abogados de tú padre es indispensable que yo sepa de ti.

Kaiba friccionó sus manos. Maky lo sacaba de quicio y en realidad por cuestiones comunes.

¿Por qué a pesar de ser mayor de edad, no podía deshacerse de los recuerdos de su padrastro?.

Algo que tal vez jamás sabría.

-Si has venido a hablarme sobre eso, entonces perdiste tú tiempo. En cambio si es por algún asunto relacionado con el testamento de mi padrastro, adelante. Pero que sea de manera rápida, estoy ocupado. Indicó Kaiba, serenando su carácter.

Suichi suspiró. El chico siempre se comportaría igual.

-Te lo he dicho y lo sabes. Mi trabajo también consiste en mirar tú vida y sobre todo en verificar que cumplas con lo estipulado por tu padrastro.

Es de mi incumbencia saber cada uno de tus movimientos.

-Eso en realidad no debería de interesarte. Lo que haga con mi vida es mi problema, no el tuyo. Aclaró el muchacho genio con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues déjame recordarte que si lo es, y precisamente para verificarlo es que he venido hoy aquí.

-Habla. Ordenó Kaiba sin tacto.

Louis miró de soslayo a su compañero de profesión y supo que algo bastante bueno se avecinaba.

Mantenía comunicación constante con el hombre de gafas y tras la llamada del día anterior, quedó convencido de que Suichi Maky realizaría cualquier maniobra para beneficiar, sobre todo, al rubio de los ojos tristes.

Maky por el contrario se acomodó en su silla y disfrutó las palabras que iba a decir.

-Sabes, ya que hablamos de tú vida de "diversión" y lo mucho que pareces disfrutar las fiestas. El abogado señaló la portada de una revista, donde el chico ojiazul se le veía en una fiesta, abrazando a una pelirroja con bastante descaro.

- He venido precisamente a comunicarte que mañana sábado, se efectuará la fiesta anual de beneficencia, que este año pretende recaudar varios miles para las casas hogar del Japón.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con...

Seto no terminó su cuestión. Supo entonces lo que Maky le había insinuado.

-No. Ni de chiste me presentaré ahí. Después de esa horrible noche donde aparecí con Wheeler hace cuatro años, no pienso volver a hacerlo. Indicó el muchacho con verdadero enfado.

-Pero es que no es de querer o no Seto. Ya he confirmado tu asistencias y claro, tú esposo irá contigo. Es una perfecta manera de dar a entender a la prensa de que tu "feliz matrimonio" continua.

Además el pobre de Joey jamás sale a fiestas como lo haces tú. Es justo que sea lo contrario. Añadió el abogado, disfrutando del rostro enfadado del moreno.

-No lo haré. Esto solo es una estupidez.

-No lo es Seto. Perfectamente sabes que es una buena oportunidad para aparecer en público de manera oficial y ganar puntos. Bien sabes que hay bastantes empresas donde podrías ampliar tus horizontes.

-Me niego a llevar a Wheeler. Apeló el muchacho, sabiendo que las palabras del abogado sobre los negocios eran verdad.

-No hay otra opción. La recepción es en parejas y no creo que quieras aparecerte en tan importante evento con un amante. ¿ O si?. Eso afectaría seriamente tú reputación en la sociedad.

Seto odió pertenecer a esa "sociedad".

Si, había quien tenía amantes como él, pero que en ocasiones célebres se presentaba con su respectiva esposa o pareja.

Él no podía ser la excepción. Al cabo del tiempo comenzó a comprender que la sociedad era quien le daba el crédito y si no quería perderlo, debía seguir su juego.

-Odio cuando haces esto. Murmuró el muchacho dándole la espalda a ambos abogados.- Odio que me manejen a su antojo, cuando antes de todo este estúpido asunto del testamento ni siquiera habría permitido que tocaran mi vida.

-Tú lo has dicho Seto, antes. Pero ahora estamos en tiempos diferentes y como has madurado un poco, o quiero creerlo, sabes que debes hacer esto para mantener alta a KC.

Ni todo el Coeficiente Intelectual del mundo sería suficiente si a la sociedad dejas de interesarle. Comunicó sabiamente Maky.- Ahora que lo has comprendido, regresemos a Joey.

Es necesario que le digas que como siempre, lo acosarán para buscar alguna nota. El chico es inteligente, pero no está demás pedirle que guarde más discreción de la que ha tenido en estos años.

Seto se mofó de buen agrado.

-Sabes que es verdad Seto, ¿o a caso alguna vez has mirado que él acaparé el titular de estas revistas con su fotografía en acciones impropias?.

Ya debes estar enterado del éxito que está teniendo. Así que no te mofes de lo que él ha logrado sin ninguna ayuda y a pesar del martirio que vive día con día.

Seto se giró, para mirar a Maky de manera fulminante.

-¿Algún reclamo?. Enfrentó Suichi con más valor del que aparentaba.

-No me hables de ese...al menos que sea necesario. Si su vida es un martirio, es porque se lo merece. Aparte de eso nada me interesa saber de él.

Aclaró el muchacho con tono bajo y siseante, aquel que podía congelar los huesos de cualquiera.

Maky asintió sin dejar ver su estremecimiento y Louis simplemente suspiró en frustración.

A pesar de todos los intentos que hicieran por hacer recapacitar al moreno de sus actos, no podían.

Seto Kaiba era terco y solo si él lo quería, entonces miraría más allá del resentimiento.

El ojiazul se estaba haciendo inconscientemente el mismo daño que al rubio. Solo que el moreno, jamás lo admitiría como tal.

Duke miraba ansioso hacia la entrada de la cafetería, pero aun no había señales de su acompañante.

Verificó su reloj y ya pasaban diez minutos de la hora convenida. Seguramente el rubio se había atrasado por alguna cuestión importante.

Continuó bebiendo de su inusual tasa de capuchino y admiró los rostros jóvenes y nuevos que no había tenido el gusto de conocer, aun.

Después de su éxito con la patente mundial de su duelo de dados, Duke Deblin había decidido darse una gran vida.

Tenía el capital, tenía la presencia y aunque solo la marca de sus ropas estrambóticas había cambiado, continuaba siendo el mismo, tal vez solo con un poco mas de ego.

Sonrió a un par de chicas sentadas a unas mesas de distancia y comprobó que continuaba siendo atractivo para estas. Aunque bien sus horizontes se habían ampliado bastante tras su fama.

El sonido de una respiración agitada le hizo mirar a su recién llegado acompañante, el cual se mostraba seriamente agitado y conmocionado.

-Lo siento Duke...en verdad siento haber llegado....a esta hora. Se disculpó el rubio, tratando de respirar hondamente.

-Sabes que conmigo no hay problema Joey. Pero siéntate y recupera el aire. Parece que corriste cinco cuadras. Señaló el chico una silla.

-Diez. Corrigió el rubio derrumbándose.- No encontré estacionamiento más cerca.

Duke rió un poco. Seguramente algo bueno le había sucedido al rubio para que su carácter común diera señales de presencia.

-Bueno, heme aquí, ¿qué sucede con el programa?. Deblin solía ir al grano y en esa ocasión no se hizo esperar.

Joey, recuperando el oxígeno, pidió un té y sonrió un poco al recordar las nuevas buenas.

-Solo que tenemos ya un comprador para nuestro programa. Inquirió el rubio, mirando con atención los gestos incrédulos de Deblin.

-Pero habíamos quedado en vendérselo a Pegasus. Objetó el chico del zarcillo, sin comprender el porqué Joey había faltado a su palabra.

-Es que no creo que Pegasus hubiera sido el indicado. Se que es tú socio Duke, pero no puede impedir que vendas a otras personas. Además en este proyecto el socio soy yo y se que asentirás a lo que he hecho.

Duke enarcó una ceja. La última vez que Joey había confiado en sus corazonadas, había terminado casado con Seto Kaiba.

¿Había sido bueno dejarle invertir en algo tan importante como aquel negocio?.

-Ya sé lo que estas pensando y déjame decirte que sí he elegido bien. He aprendido de mis errores y ya no me dejo guiar por la primera propuesta de salvación que tengo al alcance.

-No quise plantearlo de ese modo Joey. Corrigió Duke al notar el resentimiento en el rubio.- Solo quiero que esto sea bueno. Tanto para ti como para mi a quien confiaste tan delicada idea. Sonrió Deblin, agradeciendo el leve sonrojo que el rubio había impreso en sus mejillas.

-Bueno...gracias.

Por unos momentos el silencio les hizo recapacitar sobre aquella inusual unión de trabajo, pero ciertamente el proyecto lo valía.

Duke tenía la tecnología y Joey la idea. Combinadas con otras más opciones, ciertamente resultaba una idea bastante aceptable.

-Entonces dime. ¿A quién le has vendido el "New Game of Ilusion Monsters"?.

Joey bebió del té recién depositado en su mesa y sonrió con verdadera sinceridad.

-Por ahora no tengo el nombre exacto del sujeto. Aunque debí verlo en alguna clase de administración. Sonrió el rubio.- Pero si te puedo decir que se trata de la mejor compañía tecnológica después de KC e Ilusiones Pegasus.

Duke enarcó una ceja y repasó mentalmente cada una de las compañías más importantes del mundo.

-Se trata de aquella que lanzó los primeros juegos virtuales en el mundo. Hasta ahora no han tenido el proyecto indicado para promocionar sus nuevas invenciones, pero hoy me han hecho una propuesta millonaria.

Joey escribió en una servilleta la cantidad ofrecida por su programa y Deblin ciertamente tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa para no caer.

-¿To...todo eso?. Preguntó, tomando el papel entre las manos para constatar que no había mirado mal.

-Si. Todo eso más las regalías de cada juego que se venda. Sonrió Joey más ampliamente de lo que había hecho en esos cuatro años.

Duke entonces no evitó gritar y abrazarse a un rubio que por poco y muere asfixiado por la impresión del momento.

-No puedo creerlo Joey, ¿sabes lo que esto significa?.

-¿Qué seremos bastante cotizados después de esto?.

-No tonto. Rió Duke.- Que este programa será el tercer juego virtual más cotizado en el mundo entero. Y si invertimos aun más en él, puede ser que llegue incluso a desplazar al duelo de monstruos. ¿No es esto una noticia genial?.

Joey no lo había visto de esa manera, al menos no como Duke lo había planteado. A él le conformaba mirar sus logros con satisfacción, pero ciertamente lo que Deblin decía tenía mucho de verdad.

-Caramba. Y yo que pensé que era algo tonto cuando lo imaginé.

-¿Tonto?. Joey, ¿ya viste cuanto nos pagaran por tu "tontería"?. Miles, millones de dólares. Más de los que Kaiba o Pegasus ganan al mes.

Joey se atragantó con el té. Ciertamente a su mente regresó una cuestión, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar Seto al enterarse de todo aquello?.

¿Lo tacharía de traidor, o con algún otro apelativo como era su costumbre?.

Desbancar el trabajo de Kaiba Copr era sin duda atarse una gruesa soga al cuello.

Seto iba a explotar. Odiaba ser el segundo.

-¿Qué sucede Joey, a caso no estás feliz?.

-Si Duke solo...solo pensé en lo que Seto dirá al enterarse de esto. Indicó el muchacho en un mormullo y sin pensar en realidad lo que decía.

-¿Kaiba?. ¿A quien diablos le importa ese pedante en estos momentos?. Él jamás te ha apoyado Joey, solo te ha lastimado. Es justo que le devuelvas todo eso de esta manera, viendo que eres un éxito.

Los ojos de Joey se llenaron de espanto.

-No. Yo no quiero eso.

-¿No quieres el éxito?. Duke estaba asombrado.

-No quiero que Seto...no quiero nada que pueda perjudicarme aun más. Pensé que esto era buena idea pero...ahora veo que una vez más me he vuelto a adelantar a las cosas.

No...no quiero que él me vea como a un rival cuando todo lo que quiero es...

Duke tomó la mano de un tembloroso Joey y le hizo regresar a la realidad.

¿Cuánto poder tenía Kaiba como para inducir una casi crisis de angustia en el rubio, solo con imaginar su reacción?.

Demasiada, resumió Deblin.

-Joey, cálmate. No sucederá nada. Estás protegido por la ley y si ese sujeto quiere hacerte algún daño, no será tan sencillo.

Al menos yo también tengo poder. Indicó Duke tratando de regresarle la calma a un rubio que no dejaba de temblar.

-No Duke...él va a enfadarse conmigo. Él me va...

-Joey. Llamó el del zarcillo, tomando la barbilla del muchacho para que este lo mirara a los ojos.- Nada va a ocurrir. Te mereces esto y más. Eres muy valioso, ¿hasta cuando te darás cuenta de eso?.

El rubio retrocedió y bebió más té.

Duke le estaba diciendo que era exitoso y que debía aceptarlo. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo adularan, pero si el estrambótico y narcisista muchacho se lo decía, era tal vez porque...¿tenía razón?.

-Yo...lo pensaré. Indicó Joey tras levantarse de su asiento.- Solo quería comunicarte de esto para que tú, que tienes más experiencia llames a la empresa y...te veré después Duke, necesito pensar las cosas. Murmuró Joey, dejándole una tarjeta al de cabello negro y saliendo deprisa de la cafetería.

Deblin tomó la tarjeta y suspiró con frustración.

-Maldito Kaiba. ¿Cuándo te darás cuanta de que a tú lado tienes a una maravillosa persona?.

Ojalá que cuando lo hagas no sea demasiado tarde para Wheeler...¿qué mira él en ti?. Se dijo sin comprender, lanzando al aire una de las verdades por Joey ocultas.

Mokuba tomó un trozo de tarta de chocolate para después comerla y degustar su sabor dulzón.

Esa tarde, al salir de la escuela, había mirado el escaparate de una pastelería y no había podido resistirse a adquirir tan exquisito postre, que venía a representar el mismo gusto de Joey.

El de cabellos negros miró la televisión y suspiró al recordar que cada vez más las orbes castañas de su amigo rubio se volvían opacas y sin vida o expresión.

Su hermano simplemente le dañaba y lo que había creído hacía cuatro años, cuando Joey entró en su casa, se desmoronaba a cada minuto.

Por eso intentaba sacar una sonrisa de los labios de Joey como fuera.

En esa ocasión le tocó el turno a la tarta de chocolate y tal vez al día siguiente al batido de fresa.

Algo dulce, para endulzarle la amarga vida al chico que se había convertido en parte importante para él.

Comió otro poco de tarta y sonrió. Seguramente contemplaría el rostro entusiasmado del rubio cuando comiera de aquella delicia achocolatada.

-Veo que estás de mejor humor.

La sonrisa de Mokuba se deshizo. Su hermano estaba en casa ya y ni siquiera lo había escuchado arribar.

-No veo el porque deba de estar enfadado, ¿o tú si?. Fue la respuesta del adolescente, apagando el televisor e incorporándose de la cómoda alfombra donde se encontraba recostado.

Seto frunció el entrecejo. De nuevo aquella rebeldía en su hermano.

-Sabes Mokuba, no encuentro la razón de tanta agresividad hacia mi. ¿Qué es lo que te he hecho?. Indagó con total confianza el moreno, aquella que solo le demostraba a su hermano.

Mokuba miró los azulados ojos de su hermano y atinó a sonreír un poco.

-En realidad a mi no me has hecho nada. Después su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de verdadero dolor.- Pero si a uno de mis seres queridos.

El de cabello negro se giró y guió sus pasos hasta la cocina, donde le cedió sus trastos sucios a las domésticas quienes lo despidieron con una plácida sonrisa.

Al salir de ahí, Seto le aguardaba.

-¿A uno de tus seres querido?. Tú no tienes más seres queridos. Comunicó el moreno.

Mokuba negó con firmeza.

-Qué tú pienses que no los tengo, no significa que sea verdad. Tengo amigos y todos ellos son mis seres queridos, sobre todo...

-¿No me digas que piensas que ese perro rastrero es para ti un ser querido?. Te ha lavado el cerebro Mokuba. Reclamó Seto al mirar la afirmativa respuesta de su hermano.

-Aquí lo único que ha hecho él es regresarle la vida a todo. Por si no lo habías notado todos aquí sonreímos a causa de él, aunque la misma alegría haya dejado el rostro de Joey.

Desde el minuto en el que él entró en esta casa, fue considerado por mi importante y solo porque tú pretendes detestarlo, yo no lo haré.

-¡Mokuba!. Reclamó Seto con el seño fruncido. ¿Cómo podía ser que su hermano le hablara de aquella manera?.

-No Seto, él es importante para mi y no quiero que lo dañes más. ¿A caso no has mirado sus ojos?, ¿su tristeza?, ¿su angustia y terror?. ¿A caso no recuerdas como era él en realidad?. Tenía vida y TÚ has terminado con eso.

No quiero que lo sigas lastimando, si sigues apreciándome tan solo un poco entonces...

-Yo te quiero. Indicó Seto, haciendo que su hermano mirara la verdad en sus ojos.

Mokuba suspiró.

-No niego que me quieras y que te alejes de aquí por...no me interesa, solo quiero que hagas algo por mi. Indicó el muchacho antes de salir de la habitación.

-Lo que sea. Afirmó el moreno, sintiendo un agudo dolor en el pecho.

-Ya no lo lastimes. No me lo quites. No me arrebates a la única persona que hace de "nuestros" días algo diferente.

Después de eso el muchacho de cabellos negros salió del lugar, dejando por vez primera en su vida a un Seto Kaiba demasiado impactado.

Parpadeó un par de veces y no supo que pensar sobre la pequeña conversación sostenida con su hermano.

Al parecer Mokuba adoraba a Joey y él mismo se había ganado tal vez su desprecio.

Louis tenía razón, él había dejado a Mokuba y este se había refugiado en alguien que le brindaba aquello que él ya no podía.

-Si no hubieras...maldito desgraciado. Todos mis problemas siempre son tu culpa. Gruñó Seto, caminando hasta el pequeño bar que tenía en la habitación contigua.

Sin pensarlo siquiera tomó dos grandes copas de vino.

Mokuba no le había dicho que ya no le quería, pero tampoco lo contrario. Pero si había rogado por Joey, porque no se lo quitara.

-Maldito. Musitó de nuevo, tomando de un solo sorbo su tercera copa.

En ese momento la puerta principal se cerró y escuchó claramente unos pasos casi imperceptibles pero rápidos, subir hacia los dormitorios.

Él supo de quien se trataba.

Sin aguardar demasiado subió hacia la habitación del recién llegado y al igual que la noche anterior se introdujo sin llamar.

Sus ojos azules llevaban ira. Una que Seto no sabía a ciencia cierta a qué se debía en realidad.

No sabía si era porque Mokuba había perdido la confianza en él o porque le había rogado por un perdedor.

Incluso sospechó que todo se debía a sus problemas y presiones o que incluso en realidad por odiar tanto al rubio, que no daba muestras de presencia por ningún lugar.

Seto buscó, con el entrecejo fruncido, al dueño de un par de ojos castaños que al juzgar por el sonido de algo caer muy cerca de donde se encontraba, supuso que su esposo, se encontraba en el cuarto de baño.

El ojiazul estaba entonces dispuesto a descargar la más violenta de sus iras sobre el rubio, pero lo que miró, ciertamente lo dejó paralizado. Sin saber el porqué.

Con la puerta del baño entre abierta y con la visión más que perfecta, Seto Kaiba miró el cómo Joey humedecía su rostro con ansiedad.

Más eso no era lo interesante, su atención se posó en el torso desnudo del rubio, por donde se deslizaban pequeñas gotas de agua provenientes del rostro del muchacho.

El ojiazul miró como las gotas se deslizaban lentamente por el cuello largo y blanco, delineando el marcado y siempre oculto tórax del rubio hasta depositarse más allá del pantalón. En un lugar del cual Kaiba, conocía perfectamente el nombre.

No supo entonces el porqué su respiración se aceleró y la imagen le pareció sumamente erótica, aun mejor que alguna de sus fantasías.

Joey aun no se percataba de su observador, por lo que despeinando su largo cabello lo mojó también, procurando despejar su mente de todas las locuras que no podían desvanecerse.

Sintió cómo el agua recorría su faz y como su cabeza y sienes agradecían la acción.

Se encontraba sumamente estresado y lo que menos quería era pensar más.

Planeaba meterse a la cama y dormir, si es que sus pensamientos se lo permitían, toda la noche. Su cuerpo se hallaba sumamente agotado y las emociones de ese día no le habían ayudado demasiado.

Seto mordió su labio inferior y quiso experimentar el toque de aquel sedoso cabello rubio, que se deslizaba finamente entre los largos y delicados dedos de Joey.

Quiso tocar el húmedo pecho blanco y torneado, escondido tras las holgadas playeras que el muchacho solía utilizar para ocultar aquello que el genio ignoraba el rubio tuviera.

Deseó acercarse y posar su tacto en tan delicado cuerpo. Aquel que nadie hasta ese momento había podido asimilar.

Pero la magia del momento se esfumó, cuando Joey lo miró a través del espejo del baño.

Seto gruñó por lo bajo, mientras el observado tembló y se cubrió nuevamente con su camiseta.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo y simplemente respiraciones y corazones agitados.

Joey se sentía extraño, hasta ese momento el moreno no había gritado ni reclamado, solo le miraba de manera extraña.

El ojiazul por el contrario trataba de encontrar una solución lógica a aquel ensueño que lo había poseído, hallando la respuesta en el alcohol que había bebido momentos antes.

-Quiero hablarte. Pronunció el moreno con voz calmada pero fría.

Joey asintió lentamente, apagando la luz del baño y acercándose hacia el lugar a donde había caminado el moreno.

Seto siguió los pasos del rubio y se encontró admirando el caminar lento y si, cadencioso de Joey Wheeler.

-"Estoy ebrio". Se dijo mentalmente, apartando la mirada de aquel que sintió un nerviosismo inusual.

-Dime. Susurró Joey con tranquilidad. Pensó que si su "pareja" no había gritado y hablaba con cierta serenidad, se debía a que tal vez no se encontraba tan molesto.

Por ello debía actuar con cautela.

Seto cerró los ojos. Aquel susurro le erizó la piel con gravedad.

¿A caso el rubio estaba haciendo todo eso a propósito?.

Le miró, pero encontró cierta normalidad en Joey.

-"No, soy yo". Se dijo nuevamente, tratando de detener todas aquellas cosas que le estaban sucediendo.

-¿Seto?. Llamó Joey como segunda tentativa. Se estaba arriesgando, pero no podía permanecer tranquilo hasta que el muchacho le expusiera la razón de su visita.

Ciertamente el castaño se miraba diferente y la forma en la que lo había visto admirarle...por un momento un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y la esperanza atravesó su alma.

Pero al instante se desvaneció.

-"No...él simplemente es analítico y busca algo para humillarme".

Kaiba adoró, sin saber el porqué, el tono en que el rubio había pronunciado su nombre.

¿A caso siempre había sido de esa sensual manera?.

-Tengo un recado de Maky. Indicó el moreno, virando el cuerpo y admirando el inmueble del rubio.

-¿Es algo legal?. Preguntó Joey, arto de todos los documentos que tenía que firmar, solo por ser el dueño de una fortuna que no le interesaba.

-No. Indicó Seto con estoico acento.- Mañana en la noche se efectúa la fiesta de beneficencia anual y asistiremos.

Solo he venido a recordarte que debes comportante de manera aceptable y razonable y que ante la prensa...

-Si...ya sé cómo debo actuar: imparcial y "feliz de estar a tú lado". Medio sonrió el rubio, pronunciándolo todo en murmullo.

Kaiba se giró y asintió satisfecho. Su perro amaestrado sabía lo que debía.

-Esto es todo. Mañana partimos a las ocho en punto y regresaremos a temprana hora. No quiero más imprevistos. Indicó el moreno, mirando el asentimiento del rubio.-Quiero ropa presentable y nada de hablar de más.

-Lo sé. Pronunció Joey sabiendo de memoria su itinerario para esas escasas ocasiones en las que salía con su "esposo".- Sé como debo comportarme.

-Bien. Se puntual Wheeler o de lo contrario...

Joey asintió con presteza y miró salir al moreno, no sin observar que este le dedicaba cierta mirada extraña a su parecer.

El rubio respiró hondo cuando se sintió solo y se recostó en su cama sin decir nada.

-Al menos hoy no me ha gritado o insultado. Creo que...no, tan solo está arto de esta farsa. Tanto como yo.

¿Por qué no podemos ser normales Seto Kaiba?. ¿Por qué no puedes mirar lo mucho que yo....?. No tiene caso. Se dijo al final con un suspiro, para después y sin desvestirse, cubrirse con sus mantas y tratar de dormir un poco.

Seto Kaiba por el contrario entró en su habitación con cierto aire tenso y diferente en su cuerpo.

¿Qué habían sido todas esa sensaciones?.

Jamás las había sentido y menos frente al rubio.

-¿Qué es esto?. Le preguntó a su imagen en el espejo. Y es que su mente no dejaba de crear la ilusión del torso denudo de Joey ni de idear pensamientos que sobrepasaban cualquiera que hubiera tenido hasta ese momento.

-¿Qué sucede conmigo?, ¿porqué me siento así y por...ese tonto de Wheeler?.

Fue algo que no terminó de resolver en toda la noche, pero que si y aunque no lo recordara del todo, si finalizó en los sueños que lo tuvieron por protagonista a él y a cierto rubio que enarcaba la espalda con placer a cada envestida que él daba.

**CONTINUARÁ.......**

Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios. Me he dado prisa en actualizar, a pesar de tener un montón de trabajo (Katrinna llora desconsoladamente porque no puede finalizar . )

Pero he terminado este capitulo (Chispas '''') y bueno espero que las expectativas comiencen a cambiar.

En lo personal no me gustan demaciado los Angs y Deadfics. Si, cierto que el Angs abunda en la mayoría de mis historias, pero si han tenido la oportunidad de leer algún otro de mis fics...esperen cosas diferentes

Gracias por sus sugerencias y comentarios. Créanme que los tomo muy en cuenta para la realización de cada uno de los capítulos.

Actualizar rápido es para mi especial, pues esta historia lo es, tiene un gran significado para mi y de ahí tal vez todas esas sensaciones que sienten.

Lograr captar esas emociones en ustedes es un logro enorme para mi. Comienzo a pensar que en verdad no soy tan mala redactando.

Me extiendo, pero lo hago con mucho gusto al saber que siguen conmigo cada uno de mis pasos, pues sin ustedes, simplemente no soy nada.

Arigato Nasai!!!:

KATRINNA LE FAY 


	11. Lentamente 11

_TITULO:_** LENTAMENTE**

_Serie_**: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_Pairings_**: S/J**

_Category_**Slash/Yaoi.**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo_**Después del Torneo en Ciudad Batallas.**

**En calidad de Universo **

****

****

**MÁSCARADE**

****

Mokuba sonrió ampliamente al mirar su creación. Bueno, parte de su creación, porque al cabo de esos años Joey había aprendido a vestirse solo y adecuadamente para cada evento.

Esa noche no fue la excepción, siendo el único detalle escogido por él, la manera de peinar el rebelde pero atractivo cabello del rubio.

Joey se miró en el espejo de pieza completa y debió admitir que se veía diferente a todos los días.

-Serás la sensación de esta noche Joey. Sonrió Mokuba, dándole el toque final al cabello del rubio, que tras un poco de gomina, un cepillo y los dedos del de cabello negro, había quedado ciertamente irreconocible.

-No digas eso. Yo solo asisto porque el señor Maky ha hecho mucho por mi y él es quien me ha invitado realmente. Medio sonrió el rubio, mirando que en realidad su cabello había crecido bastante y que suelto tras sus orejas, le daba un toque diferente a su persona.

-El señor Maky quiere que interactúes un poco con mi hermano, aunque él...

-Déjalo así Mokuba, ya estoy acostumbrado. Fue el suspiro que Joey dio, para separarse del espejo y atarse los zapatos.

Mokuba movió la cabeza.

Seto era una persona difícil y que ciertamente ya ni él comprendía. Con el paso de los años su hermano había cambiado y aunque continuaba amoroso con él, ya no era lo mismo.

-"Tengo una corazonada esta vez". Recordó la voz emocionada de Maky cuando el adolescente le había llamado tras enterarse de la fiesta a la que asistirían su hermano y Joey.

-"Siempre las tiene. Solo espero que esta vez no se equivoque". Había dicho él, tras darle un pequeño resumen de lo que había sucedido en su casa tras la llegada de su hermano.

Mokuba temía que Joey terminara por extinguirse. Muchas veces miraba la sombra de la muerte cruzar por los castaños ojos del rubio y como le dijera el día anterior a su hermano, no quería perder a tan buen y querido amigo.

-Seto debe abrir los ojos. Murmuró, mirando como Joey apagaba su computador y ponía a salvo un pequeño disco plateado.

-Esto es mi futuro. Señaló el rubio sin que el de cabello negro pidiera explicación.

-Es mi nuevo proyecto.

-Y seguramente será increíble. Como todos. Argumentó Mokuba, pensando en lo atractivo que Joey se había vuelto en esos años.

¿Qué a caso su hermano estaba ciego?.

-Creo que si. Asintió en voz alta Mokuba, evitando sonreír un poco.

-Bueno. Debo bajar ya. Faltan cinco minutos para las ocho y no quiero perder la puntualidad. Seto se enfadaría y ayer fue tan...

-¿Tan?. Cuestionó Mokuba, ante el rostro risueño de su amigo.

-Tan diferente a como es él en realidad. No gritó, no me insultó...ojalá pudiera ser así siempre. El rubio lanzó una sonrisa triste y sin decir más salió de la habitación.

-Si, definitivamente mi hermano está ciego.

Mokuba se apresuró a alcanzar a Joey, quien ya tomaba su abrigo negro y se preparaba a salir al encuentro de Seto.

-Se que no has tenido tiempo de mirar los diarios y revistas, pero tal vez la prensa te cuestione...

-Nada que no conozca Mokuba. Aunque evite leer sobre las actividades de tú hermano, yo sé lo que hace.

Descuida, no mancharé su nombre. Sonrió Joey, acariciando los cabellos negros del chico y saliendo de la casa.

Mokuba miró al mayordomo a su lado y ambos suspiraron.

-Creo que el amo Seto en realidad no sabe que tiene a su lado a una persona incondicional y aunque triste, totalmente entregada a él.

-Ya lo sé. Mi hermano es un...un...cabezota. Dejó salir el de cabello negro, haciendo reír un poco al mayordomo quien le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente para tan extraño y cambiante clima.

Joey viajó en el asiento frente a Seto y al igual que siempre o por lo menos cuando salía con el moreno, se dedicó a mirar por la ventana.

Esa noche su esposo lucía un frag azul oscuro, casi rayando en lo negro, difiriendo en esto por las tonalidades azuladas que el costoso traje llevaba.

Seto sabía el cómo vestir y Joey no pudo pasar desapercibido ese aire místico que envolvía a su pareja cada vez que lo miraba tan atractivamente vestido.

Bajó la cabeza. No era propio que pensara en esas cosas, menos, cuando la persona frente a él lo odiaba a muerte.

Seto prefirió no pensar en nada; pero era casi imposible, pues la colonia que el rubio había elegido para esa noche le estaba llenando la cabeza nuevamente de tonterías que prefería dejar de lado.

Eso lo molestaba pero también le agradaba.

El día había sido aburrido. Kaiba había decidido permanecer en la mansión, trabajando en su estudio y Joey, como siempre, se mantuvo alejado del contacto del moreno.

El rubio no había podido teclear nada razonable debido a las ilusiones que su mente le jugaba con tonterías relacionadas a su esposo, por lo que había decidido quedarse la mayor parte de la mañana en cama y pasar la tarde en compañía de Mokuba.

Pero en ese momento se dirigían a la recepción más importante del año en aquella ciudad. Una fiesta donde tendrían que fingir nuevamente ante la sociedad que eran "felices", mentir de sobre manera y esperar a que todo aquel suplicio terminara lo más pronto posible.

Joey por temor a romper más su corazón ante tanta mentira y Seto...simplemente por creerlo todo una tontería.

Arribaron al elegante lugar veinte minutos después, donde al igual que todos los años la prensa de medio mundo se encontraba reunida a las afueras de la mansión que sería la sede de tan importante recepción.

Joey se sintió ansioso. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía con Seto y no representaba aquel papel de "esposo sumiso y maravilloso" que durante aquellos años aparentaba frente a las personas y prensa.

Era ciertamente un factor necesario para la vida pública del moreno.

La prensa lo acosaba de vez en cuando, pero después de tanto "amaestramiento", como solía decirle el moreno, las cosas se tornaban cada vez más monótonas para él.

Seto suspiró hondo. Odiaba lidiar primeramente con la prensa. Pero seguro era de que la prueba de fuego se presentaba primero.

Miró directamente al rubio que dejaba su abrigo sobre el sillón de la limosina y aguardó la señal decisiva.

-Cuando tú quieras, Seto. Indicó Joey, sonriendo de manera tan creíble tras un suspiro largo y penoso que el moreno parpadeó un par de veces para verificar si sus ojos no lo engañaban.

Pero era verdad, Joey había realizado una metamorfosis completa, por lo que él debía hacer lo mismo.

Pidió al chofer que abriera la puerta y como en toda ocasión fue él quien bajó primero del auto.

No evitó los flash de las cámaras digitales, ni las luces brillantes del recibidor o las cámaras de T.V. Pero si evitó mostrar su enfado y cómo siempre, fingió un poco más de calma.

-Señor Kaiba, ¿en dónde ha dejado a su esposo?. Fue la primera pregunta que se hizo en el amplio grupo de reposteros.

Seto sonrió como era común en él: con ironía.

-¿En donde lo cree usted?. Indagó con completa serenidad.

-La prensa europea ha publicado varias fotos de su reciente visita a esos países. Después de tan comprometedoras escenas con sus amantes, ¿qué quiere que pensemos?. Exclamó una chica, que no rebasaba los veintiséis pero que sin duda era la más insistente de todos los reporteros.

Seto sintió deseos de matar a la impertinente joven, pero estaba "actuando", así que debía continuar adelante.

Sin decir nada le cedió el paso al parecer, a un ser imaginario, que tomó forma cuando Joey bajó de la limosina y se posó al lado de su millonario esposo.

Joey sonreía con tranquilidad. Como si en realidad su vida fuera perfecta.

Lucía un esmoquin negro sin moño o corbata y el toque entre rebelde y educado que su cabello largo y rubio le daba a su imagen.

Sin duda esto último recompensaba cualquier factor faltante en su atuendo.

-Señor Wheeler, pensamos que no asistiría. Comunicó otro de los reporteros, mientras los flash se disparaban alrededor de la recién llegada pareja.

-Al parecer usted no deseaba que viniera, ¿pero cómo no hacerlo cuando Seto me ha invitado tan formal y maravillosamente?. Indicó Joey, sujetando el brazo derecho de su esposo, sintiendo que cada palabra era un cuchillo en su corazón.

¿Por qué nada de aquella mentira podía ser verdad?, ¿cuando era lo que más ansiaba en esa vida?.

-Señor Wheeler. Llamó un joven atractivo del diario de la capital.- ¿Ha visto la prensa últimamente?.

Joey negó con la cabeza, mientras una sonrisa curvaba su delgada boca

-Debería hacerlo, ¿o es que ya está enterado de las nuevas relaciones extramaritales de su marido?.

Si, había estado esperando aquella pregunta desde que se enteró que asistiría a la velada.

Como le dijera a Mokuba, él evitaba leer demasiado sobre su esposo. ¿Para que mortificarse el alma con cosas que ya sabía de memoria?.

Instintivamente apretó el brazo de un Seto que se dedicaba a responder preguntas exclusivamente para él.

¿Qué era lo que debía responder cuando todas y cada una de las respuestas le resultaban dolorosas?.

¿A caso debía rebelar que se sentía miserable?, ¿qué era humillado de las peores formas?, ¿y que aquello solo era una farsa para efectivamente solapar las aventuras del que todo el mundo creía un "perfecto esposo" para él?.

Debía hablar, pero eso implicaría entonces enlodar el nombre del moreno a su lado y eso era lo que menos quería en el mundo, a pesar de todo.

Su sonrisa se borró tan solo escasos segundos, dejando a la expectativa a varios medios; pero el rubio dio por fin respuesta a la cuestión.

-En todo matrimonio hay cosas buenas y malas. Mi Seto no será perfecto, al igual que yo. Sonrió, mirando los ojos azules que claramente le fulminaron por la oración pronunciada.- Pero al menos sabemos reconocer los errores y perdonarlos, en nombre del amor que nos mantiene.

-¿Es eso verdad?. Añadió otro reportero con habilidad.

-Por supuesto. Rió Joey, cuando en realidad habría querido llorar sin control.

-¿Quién, sino tiene amor, soporta todas esa calumnias que muchos medios sacan a relucir?. ¿Piensan ustedes que continuaría al lado de Seto si no hubiera amor de por medio?. Nadie es perfecto y creo que ambas preguntas están respondidas. Finalizó el rubio, mientras era halado por Kaiba hasta el interior del la mansión.

Al entrar, Joey se soltó del brazo del moreno y respiró muy hondo para no prorrumpir en un sonoro y desgarrador llanto.

-Buena respuesta, perro. Dijo Kaiba en voz baja, indicándole que continuara caminando.

El rubio solo asintió, sintiendo que tal vez no soportaría demasiado en esa situación.

Como en todas las fiestas refinadas, el salón de tan altruista velada era todo elegancia y distinción.

Kaiba saludó cordialmente a unos cuantos ejecutivos y altos funcionarios, mientras que Joey era asaltado por otros tantos que no conocía, pero que con sonrisa en labios saludó.

-Es bueno verte este año por aquí. Indicó uno de los altos funcionarios de ese país.

-Gracias. Pero en realidad es un honor estar en tan singular y benéfica velada. Añadió Kaiba, sintiéndose demasiado hipócrita.

-Lo bueno de todo es que ha traído a tú esposo. Indicó un joven empresario, que no pudo quitar su verdosa mirada del rubio que se dirigía hacia ahí.

Por algún extraño motivo jamás experimentado, Seto tomó la mano de Joey cuando se acercaba y posteriormente miró al joven que había osado mirar algo suyo.

-Por supuesto. ¿A quién más traería que no fuera a él?. Que algunos se den el lujo de traer a alguien más, no me concierne a mi. Indicó el chico genio, enarcando la ceja con altivez.

Seto jamás había tomado a Joey de esa manera en público y el rubio no evitó que su cuerpo sintiera descargas eléctricas de hermosas sensaciones.

Deseó poder tomar la mano del moreno siempre.

-Sabe, me he enterado de que su programa virtual es todo un éxito, joven Wheeler. Debe sentirse orgulloso de eso, ¿o no?.

Joey tuvo la delicadeza de sonrojarse ante aquel cumplido directo, que solo le recordó que seguramente su pareja estaba sumamente enfado con él por eso.

-Gracias. En realidad es un honor para mi, pero sin duda el que debe tener más alabanzas es Seto. No olviden que él es un genio y ha creado innumerables sistemas que revolucionan al mundo poco a poco. Fue la respuesta del rubio, para después pedir permiso y alejarse de aquel grupo que se desbordó en alabanzas hacia el ojiazul.

Joey vagó entonces por ahí, mirando rostros desconocidos, saludando con fingida sonrisa y esperando a que todo aquello terminara tan pronto como había comenzado.

Sentía que su corazón estallaría de dolor y sabía que aun tenía que lidiar con algún reportero impertinente que había logrado entrar en la fiesta tras un pase especial.

-¿Una copa de vino?.

-No, gracias. Denegó Joey con sonrisa en labios.

Él, al menos, odiaba el vino. Tenía malos recuerdos de él y sin duda aquello le dejó aun más nostalgia en el corazón.

¿Qué había sido de su padre?.

Maky le había dicho que el hombre rubio que solía maltratarlo había accedido a dejarlo en paz tras una buena cantidad de dinero.

Joey había suspirado tranquilo en su tiempo, pero en ese momento suspiró con desilusión. ¿Tan poco valía para su padre que el hombre se había conformado con cambiarlo por un puñado de dinero?.

Sin duda así era y si el hombre no había aparecido aun, significaba que continuaba disfrutando de su pequeña fortuna.

Miró por una de la ventanas del amplio salón y admiró el bello jardín que se encontraba en la parte posterior de aquella mansión.

Sus extensiones de floresta eran verdes y de colores vivos. Tan bien cuidado como la mejor reliquia del mundo.

No evitó morderse los labios y envidiar a aquel jardín tan bello.

Lo envidiaba porque lo cuidaban, le trataban con respeto y cariño. Mientras que a él, un ser humano, le daban todo el trato contrario.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer?.

Cada día sentía que desfallecía otro poco y sin duda comenzaba a analizar más detenidamente la posibilidad de librar su existencia de todos los suplicios a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué será que siempre que te encuentro en soledad, luces tan parcas facciones?.

Joey dio un respingo a causa de la susurrante voz a su lado.

Giró para encontrarse entonces con un rostro más que conocido.

-Duke, ¿qué haces aquí?. Exclamó Joey, asombrado de mirar al muchacho estrambótico en una fiesta que no cabía entre las favoritas del chico.

-Es bueno verte Wheeler. Bromeó Deblin tras una sonrisa sarcástica.- Vengo en representación de Pegasus. Ya sabes que el hombre tiene muy poco tiempo disponible ya.

Joey asintió, causándole verdadera felicidad mirar un rostro conocido y confiable.

-No debo preguntar lo que haces tú aquí, más sin embargo voy a decirte una cosa. Habló Duke con inusual seriedad.- Te admiro.

-¿Me admiras?. Repitió el rubio un tanto desconcertado.

-Te admiro por seguir con esta farsa de "vida placentera" Joey. Te admiro porque allá afuera hiciste un papel digno de un Oscar y porque continuas haciéndolo aun cuando sabes que podrías romper alguna de las copas y enterrarte el vidrio en la yugular. Pero a pesar de eso no lo haces.

Por eso te admiro. Indicó Deblin mirando fijamente a los ojos castaños que temblaron y asemejaron un lago.

Joey desvió la mirada cuando sintió que no podría más.

Duke le hablaba con verdades, ¿pero que más podía hacer él que soportar?.

El de zarcillo palmeó el hombro del rubio, indicándole que no se avergonzara o sintiera mal ante lo expuesto.

Era sin vacilar, la verdad de lo que sentía.

-...Y claro, debí suponer que los Rusos no se alearían a esta causa.

El círculo estalló en pequeñas risas ante lo expuesto por el funcionario mayor.

-Me sorprende que sea tan perceptivo señor funcionario. Indicó el mismo joven atractivo de mirada verde que era el co-director de una de las industrias automovilísticas más importantes del país.- Pero al parecer no todos por aquí perciben las cosas como usted.

-Vamos, vamos Andy, no es para tanto. Sonrió el funcionario con algo de orgullo.

-En realidad me refería al señor Kaiba. Indicó el de mirada verde, que sonrió con malicia al contemplar el ceño fruncido del moreno.

-No encuentro en realidad lógica a esa intervención. Indicó Seto con total seriedad, fulminando al de cabello negro y corto.

-Señor Kaiba, me sorprende su falta de observación.

-Soy observador. Se defendió el moreno con exasperación.

-Bueno, ¿entonces me dirá que ha descuidado a su "valiosos" esposo de todo rastro de su vista para que ahora converse tan radiantemente con un hombre bastante atractivo?. Si es así, entonces seré el primero en disculparme.

La mofa del ojiverde causó en Kaiba bastante molestia pero no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde su "esposos" se encontraba y verlo sonreír con veracidad hacia los comentarios que un hombre bastante atractivo le estaba haciendo.

No evitó entonces que el enfado llenara sus venas y que algo muy similar a los celos, se apodera de él.

Más sin embargo se contuvo de hacer alguna tontería. En primera porque él era Seto Kaiba y en segunda porque era indebido sentir aquellas sensaciones y menos hacia Wheeler.

Más no dejó de mirarlo a distancia.

Por otro lado el chico de ojos verdes se regocijó ante su buen golpe. No dudaba de que Seto Kaiba fuera un genio, un excelente duelista y empresario, pero sin duda era demasiado tonto para ser llamado esposo y con tan atractiva pareja...él tenía que entrar en acción. A él le atraía Joey Wheeler y como Kaiba siempre lo dejaba de lado, ¿qué de malo tenía divertirse un rato a sus costillas?.

-Ya deja de hacerme reír Deblin. Pronunció Joey, tras reír casi estrepitosamente ante las bromas de Duke, que ese día lucía bastante normal sin sus estrambóticas ropas.

-Pues al menos conseguí sacarte una sonrisa verdadera. Eso es bueno. Guiñó el muchacho, haciendo sonrojar un poco a Joey.

-Sabes Joey, sigo sin comprender lo que haces al lado de Kaiba. Él tipo es un estúpido y sabes que puedo decírselo en su cara.

-Lo sé, pero ni se te ocurra. No quiero que te rompa tu lindo rostro. Indicó Joey regresando a su postura de siempre.

-Oh, ¿preocupado por mi?. Cuestionó Deblin, acercándose de manera sensual al rubio para acariciar la mejilla derecha del muchacho que río con gracia.

-No, en realidad me preocupo más por la imagen de nuestro próximo proyecto. No puedo permitir que te presentes con el rostro desfigurado. Eso no iría con mi perfecta imagen de ganador, ¿verdad?.

Duke gruñó un poco y Joey lanzó al aire otra real carcajada.

Le gustaba estar acompañado del chico estrambótico. Él era bastante bueno para animarle un poco la vida.

Sin duda y tal vez si se hubieran conocido en otros tiempo, Duke seguramente sería el indicado para su vida.

Pero ciertamente había llegado tarde y no sabía si lo lamentaba o no.

-¿Interrumpo?.

Joey miró al lado de Duke y se encontró con el chico de ojos verdes que hasta hacía poco conversaba con Kaiba.

-No. Sonrió con falsedad.

-¿Entonces puedo "robármelo" unos minutos?.

Duke percibió dobles intenciones en aquel muchacho, las mismas que él solía utilizar cuando se trataba de conseguir presa.

En resumen, no le gustó para nada el pelinegro que logró llevarse a Joey de su lado.

Debía estar atento a sus movimientos. Por la seguridad del rubio, debía ser así.

-Discúlpeme esta interrupción, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de entablar conversación con usted. Indicó el ojiverde, llevando al rubio hasta una habitación bastante confortable y al lado del salón principal.

-No se preocupe, le he dicho ya que no ha interrumpido realmente nada. Sonrió Joey, sintiéndose un tanto incómodo con la insistente mirada del de cabello negro.

-Pues me pareció encontrarlo muy entretenido con ese caballero. Insistió el chico, tratando de encontrar algo que usar a su favor.

-Yo...bueno, eso no importa, ¿usted deseaba hablar conmigo sobre algo en particular o simplemente charlar?. Inquirió Joey, sabiendo que debía apresurar las cosas y no estancarse tan solo en una.

-Bueno, en realidad quiero felicitarlo personalmente por sus logros en el programa "ensueño". Mis sobrinos disfrutan enormemente de este juego.

-Gracias. Sonrió el rubio con cierta pena ante el halago.- Pero en realidad los programas de Seto son mejores.

-Dejemos a su esposo de lado un momento Joven Wheeler y enfoquémonos en usted. Guiñó el ojiverde, causando aun más nerviosismo en el rubio.- Dígame, ¿es verdad que ya importantes empresas le han pedido participación en el área de sistemas?.

-Si. El rubio, que había tomado asiento, se recorrió un poco pues al ser el sofá de dos, el pelinegro insistía en acercarse más de la cuenta a él y eso lo mortificaba bastante.

-¿Entonces podría yo contratar sus servicios...cuando los requiera?.

La mirada de lujuria que el ojiverde lanzó a Joey fue recibida con algo de enfado.

¿A caso el rubio estaba mal interpretando las palabras del insistente muchacho?.

Debía parar aquello, pues comenzaba a incomodarle.

-Sabe algo señor...

-Ludow, Andy Ludow. Sonrió el muchacho, marcando en sus blancas facciones el deseo que sentía hacia su interlocutor.

-Señor Ludow. Enfatizó Joey incorporándose del sofá.- En realidad aun no termino mis estudios pero si gusta contactarme hágalo entonces por medio de mi abogado o incluso en mi Universidad. No creo propio que estando en una fiesta de beneficencia, hablemos de mis programas, ¿verdad?.

Andy captó la molestia e incomodidad del chico, por lo que regresó a ser el adulador y buen mozo de siempre.

-Por supuesto, ¿a caso me he expresado mal?.

-No. Añadió Joey respirando con más tranquilidad.- Simplemente quería poner las cosas en claro y por lo demás...creo que le interesarán más los proyectos de Mi esposo, que los de un principiante como yo. Con permiso, señor Ludow.

Joey inclinó la cabeza y salió de la habitación hacia la recepción de al lado, dejando a un ojiverde bastante complacido con su primer encuentro.

-Rudo y endiabladamente atractivo, ¿qué más puedo yo pedir que esto?. Señaló el muchacho, lamiendo sus labios y pensando anticipadamente en lo que haría cuando Joey cayera en sus redes.

Joey se sintió agitado. No sabía si por sus sentimientos o por la experiencia que acababa de tener.

No tenía idea de lo que ocurría con el muchacho de nombre Andy, pero si sabía que no deseaba estar nuevamente cerca de él.

El chico le crispaba los nervios y sin duda lo hacía enfadar y temer algún contacto que en realidad no deseaba.

Él era de Seto y de nadie más. O al menos eso era lo que su cabeza y corazón le habían dicho alguna vez, cuando descubrió que él, Joseph Wheeler, estaba perdidamente enamorado de la persona menos conveniente en la vida.

Cerró los ojos, ¿por qué tenía que recordar todo aquello en ese momento?.

No lo sabía, pero estaba comenzando a pensar que ya no podía mantener aquel "secreto" por más tiempo.

-¿Qué hacías con ese?.

Y ahí estaba, el objeto de sus penas a su lado. Susurrándole en el oído un reclamo que a él le erizó la piel por completo.

-Quería hacer un negocio conmigo, pero me negué a tratarlo aquí. Indicó Joey, quien miró los azules ojos de un Seto Kaiba que le miraba fijamente.

-No quiero que te separes nuevamente de mí. ¿Entiendes?. Indicó el moreno, aferrando nuevamente la mano de un tembloroso Joey y halándolo hasta...¿a quién le importaba?.

El rubio se sentía en el cielo.

El tacto del moreno era suave y lleno de un calor que él jamás había siquiera imaginado que existía.

Su mente olvidó entonces que en esos momentos todo era una farsa e imaginó que Seto, su esposo, lo tomaba de la mano no por aparentar algo, sino por verdadero amor y cariño hacia él.

Su corazón latía con estrepitoso sonido y pudo permitirse el dejar de temblar para disfrutar aquel contacto que cubría su mano con delicadeza.

-Seto, veo que has recuperado a tú esposo. Escuchó que la voz de alguien decía, pero como hacía unos momentos, nada más que aquel contacto le importaba.

-¿Le ha molestado Andy, joven Wheeler?.

Kaiba tiró un poco de la mano que sujetaba, para hacer reaccionar al rubio que evidentemente no se encontraba en esa fiesta.

-Oh, lo siento, me distraje. Se excusó el rubio cuando se sintió observado.

-Debe perdonar a Andy, joven Wheeler, pero ciertamente y sin que él me lo diga, lo ha dejado maravillado.

Él se ha prendado de usted. Reveló el funcionario, haciendo que las mejillas de Joey tomaran un color rojo bastante fuerte.

-Yo...

-Debes sentirte halagado Seto. Medió río el hombre al dirigirse con familiaridad al moreno que apretó inconscientemente su agarre en la mano de Joey.

-¿Por qué debería sentirme halagado?. Fue la respuesta casi impulsiva que el moreno lanzó.

-Seto, Seto, ¿a caso no has mirado que a tú lado tienes a un atractivo joven?. Si no es así déjame decírtelo o reiterártelo. No solo Andy ha quedado esta noche fascinado con tú esposo, sino varios empresarios más, incluyendo a varias damas, claro está.

Mejor elección para matrimonio no pudiste elegir.

El funcionario palmeó el hombro de Kaiba y este gruñó por lo bajo. Aunque el hombre fuera importante, no tenía porqué tocarlo con tanta confianza.

Joey, cuyo color bermellón resaltaba en su rostro, entrelazó instintivamente sus dedos en los de Kaiba y acarició su brazo, en una señal que indicaba tranquilidad.

Y fue entonces cuando Seto Kaiba sintió algo extraño en su interior. Una energía rara cruzando por su cuerpo, que provenía de su mano derecha, aquella que sujetaba la izquierda de Joey.

Sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba y que poco a poco el enfado desaparecía.

Sus ojos azules se suavizaron y no pudo evitar el apretar aun más su mano contra la del rubio que continuó acariciando su brazo en señal de apoyo y tal vez algo más que aun no alcanzaba a comprender del todo.

-¿Puedo quitarle a su esposo un momento, joven Wheeler?.

La esposa del funcionario le llamó y con total renuencia y sonrisa en los labios dejó ir aquel calor que tan bien había cubierto su cuerpo.

Seto sintió un vació al dejar la calidez del rubio e instintivamente acarició su mano, dejándose llevar por la escasa tibieza que existía aun en ella.

Fue algo extraño para el muchacho genio. Aquel contacto que había nacido de las apariencias, se había tornado agradable y con deseos de más.

Pero Seto Kaiba no permitió que sus sentimientos, seguramente atrofiados por las cuantas copas de vino esa noche, lo dejaran al descubierto o lo guiaran a realizar algo incontrolable para él.

Más ciertamente mientras la esposa del funcionario le daba indicaciones de alguna cosa seguramente sin importancia, se permitió mirar atrás y descubrir entre las personas, a un rubio con la apariencia más hermosa que él jamás había visto en alguien.

Movió la cabeza tratando de disipar la seguramente ilusión, pero esta o lo que fuera que le daba a Joey un aire diferente y atractivo, no se iba.

Al contrario, le permitía admirar la estilizada y bella figura del rubio que era acosado por unas cuantas personas.

Podía contemplar su sencillez, sus sonrojos, la sonrisa en ocasiones de fantasía, otras verdaderas, siendo esta última la que más le había gustado.

Miraba a Joey, el mismo insoportable muchacho que vivía con él, bajo una luz diferente y no pudo evitar friccionar sus puños cuando Andy Ludow se acercó a Su rubio y trató de invitarle una copa o incluso una pieza de baile de la lenta música que de fondo se escuchaba.

No pudo tampoco evitar pensar en tomar el cuello del ojiverde y estrangularlo, por hablarle y tocar el hombro de Joey, de Su Joey.

-Vamos señor Kaiba, Ludow es inofensivo. Al menos estando usted presente. Indicó la esposa del funcionario, mirando la rabia en los ojos azules del muchacho.

Fue entonces que Seto regresó a la "realidad" y viró la mirada.

La sensación de...celos no se alejaba. Pero, ¿ era eso lo que sentía?.

-No puede ser. Se dijo en un susurro, pensando que definitivamente las copas de vino lo habían vuelto a afectar como la noche anterior.

Sin dejarse vencer por la tentación de mirar hacia atrás, siguió la voz de la dama que continuaba explicándole cosas que verdaderamente no le interesaban.

-Por favor. Insistía el muchacho de nombre Andy.- Solo es una pieza.

Joey negó con la cabeza, tomando su brazo izquierdo con su mano.

No le gustaba la presencia del ojiverde, ni su manera de hablarle ni de mirarle. ¿En dónde se encontraba su esposo en esos momentos?.

Lo que Joey quería era volver a experimentar el contacto maravilloso de los dedos de Seto y volver a fantasear con cosas felices.

-¿Entonces acepta?.

Andy Ludow abrazó con total confianza al rubio, quien se tensó y trató de alejarse del muchacho, sin conseguirlo realmente.

-En verdad no deseo bailar en este momento. ¿No entiende a caso lo que le digo?. Cuestionó el rubio, apartando la mano del ojiverde.

-Si, pero hay quien dice por ahí que la insistencia es la ganancia de un gran tesoro, y claro está, usted es ese tesoro. Susurró con sensualidad el muchacho, dejando que Joey se sonrosara un poco y se retirara unos cuantos pasos de él.

-No quiero bailar. Fue la protesta de Joey, para encaminarse lejos del sujeto que le causaba nerviosismo.

Andy sonrío, sin duda iba por buen camino, por lo que se dedicó a seguir al rubio que tarde o temprano bajaría las defensas a su favor.

Y ahí comenzó una carrera poco común en ese tipo de eventos.

Joey prácticamente huía de su cazador, mientras que este gozaba cerrándole el paso y martirizando al rubio que no encontraba la manera de apartarse del insistente muchacho de ojos verdes sin ser "grosero".

La cabeza de Joey estaba optando ya por la violencia. No le importaba que en casa recibiera el reto de Seto, lo que le importaba en ese momento era librarse de tan odioso muchacho que no comprendía que jamás estaría con él, como sus propuestas en doble sentido se lo ofrecían.

Llegó un punto en el que hubieron recorrido todo el salón y justo cuando se sintió nuevamente acorralado, la voz de los organizadores se escuchó en la alta tarima, dejándole el tiempo suficiente de escabullirse hasta una esquina y perderse de la vista de su perseguidor.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros. Es un honor tenerles en esta gala anual de beneficencia. Exclamó la voz suave de una dama de edad madura.- Como sabrán, este año los fondos recaudados serán para las casas hogar de nuestro país, por lo que me he permitido renovar un poco nuestro evento principal de recaudación.

Aplausos hacia la dama del micrófono, que agradecía y pedía silencio para continuar.

-Ahora, todo consistirá, sin el enfado de nadie quiero suponer. La mujer sonrió y a eso le siguió un coro de risas ante la "broma".-En la subasta por una hora de ciertas personas que el grupo de beneficencia ha considerado más a la altura de esta importante gala.

Así que, creyendo yo, que todo está comprendido, y recordando que debemos ofrecer grandes cantidades, les presento entonces al que llevara tan importante puja: mi esposo.

Los aplausos llenaron el salón, dándole la bienvenida a un hombre de sonrisa sincera en los labios y de porte histriónico.

Joey mientras tanto se escondía de la vista de Ludow, buscando con la mirada a su esposo o alguna persona que pudiera auxiliarle.

Él en realidad no estaba prestando atención a nada más que a tratar de escabullirse del lugar.

-Sin tardanza entonces y ansiosos de comenzar a subastar. Les presento a los nominados.

Los aplausos dieron entonces paso a una pantalla gigante, donde segundos después de posarse a las espaldas del presentador, se iluminó con la primera fotografía del nominado en aquella ocasión.

-Por el respeto a las damas y claro, a su favor también, subastaremos a los varones. Guiñó el hombre del micrófono, propiciando varias risas.-Empecemos entonces con el Señor...

Joey buscó desesperadamente a su esposo, el cual se encontraba al lado de los funcionarios y de unas cuantas personas más, enfrascado tal vez en una aburrida charla.

Pero antes de que pudiera dirigirse hasta él, una mano sujetó su brazo, impidiéndole avanzar más de lo debido.

-¿Sabe?. Ha sido bastante difícil darle alcance, pero en mi niñez mi padre me llevó a cazar a África y debo decirle que soy tan bueno en ello como el mejor de los profesionales.

No ha habido jamás presa que se me resista y creo que esta vez no será la excepción. Indicó Andy, inmovilizando el cuerpo de Joey y acercándose peligrosamente a él.

-Déjeme en paz...¿qué no se da cuenta de que no quiero nada con usted?. Forcejeó el rubio con enfado, sintiéndose impotente ante la fuerza superior del ojiverde.

-Pero yo si contigo. Tuteó Ludow, lamiendo el cuello del rubio.- Deliciosamente apetecible. Musitó el muchacho tras acorralar al rubio en un rincón apartado y oscuro.

Joey comenzó a perder la paciencia y a reunir sus fuerzas para alejarse de aquel individuo, pero indudablemente había perdido la habilidad de pelar que había tenido en la secundaria y preparatoria.

Era increíble como años de abstinencia le habían provocado quedar casi a merced de un chico desquiciado.

Eso era sin duda una humillación para su persona o lo habría sido si aun conservara su ego.

Pero tenía dignidad y no podía dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, por lo que pegando en la parte noble de su adversario, consiguió deshacerse de él momentáneamente, mientras se acercaba a su esposo.

Joey respiraba tranquilo o al menos lo hacía hasta que una voz en el alta voz pronunció su nombre, dejándolo congelado a medio camino.

-Por último y no menos importante, sino todo lo contrario, quisimos dejar a nuestro siguiente nominado en este lugar. Damas y caballero el siguiente subastado es el Señor Joseph Wheeler.

Los aplausos y miradas propiciaron que el rubio se detuviera en seco y mirara sin comprender lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Empezaremos la subasta del señor Wheeler, ofreciendo por él 2500. No yenes, sino Dólares. Guiñó el hombre del micrófono, ocasionando una ovación general a tan singular manera de subasta.

Joey comenzó a mirar que tanto hombres y mujeres por igual, ofrecían cantidades bastante fuertes por su persona. Cosa que Joey aun no comprendía del todo bien.

-Parece que usted es la sensación de la noche joven Wheeler. Es el subastado que hasta ahora a conseguido más interesados. Bromeó una chica a su lado que miraba con sonrisa en labios el rostro expectante e impactado del rubio.

Cuando la cantidad ofrecida se acercó peligrosamente a los 150,000 dólares, varias manos bajaron al instante, siendo un hombre mayor y con bastante lujuria en los ojos, quien ofreciera tal cantidad.

Joey comenzó a imaginarse lo que le deparaba el destino e instintivamente miró alrededor, buscando ayuda de algún tipo, la cual consiguió pero no de manos de quien en realidad quería.

-225000. Gritó la voz de Andy Ludow, quien al parecer se había recuperado del golpe y competía enérgicamente por el rubio.

-335000. Escuchó Joey que otra voz recitaba, haciendo más difícil la subasta.

-Esto es emocionante. Es la primera vez en cinco años que la subasta ha durado tanto y por una sola persona. Su esposo si que es cotizado, señor Kaiba. La esposa del funcionario sonreía emocionada ante tantas cifras altas, mientras que Seto Kaiba simplemente friccionaba sus puños, atento a las personas que gritaban altas cantidades de dinero por su esposo.

¿A quién se la había ocurrido la idea de subastar a su pareja?.

Sin duda quien quiera que hubiera sido, se las vería con él y también, el que ganara aquel tonto juego.

-Pero no se enfade, señor Kaiba. Su esposo solo estará con el ganador una hora, después regresará sano y salvo a su lado. Sonrió la mujer. Seto solo asintió y se retiró del grupo para mirar mejor la subasta. Más sin embargo no evitó escuchar el comentario de la esposa del funcionario: -"¿Miraron como se ha enfadado?. En verdad parece amar a su esposo demasiado. Es evidente que ambos se aman sin duda".

Seto paró en seco.

¿Amor?, ¿qué tenía que ver el amor con todo eso?.

No, él no estaba enamorado, solo odiaba que sus cosas fueran expuestas y adquiridas por alguien más.

Era eso lo que le ocurría y nada más.

Frunció el entrecejo, repitiéndose una y otra vez que todo lo que estaba sintiendo no era a causa del amor. Solo y simplemente por ego. Pero entonces se percató de la lucha que tanto Ludow como el hombre mayor sostenían ya a la par.

Las cantidades que estaban ofreciendo ascendían al millón de dólares y la concurrencia parecía extasiada de tal combate.

Repentinamente los ojos azules del implacable Seto Kaiba, centellaron. Cosa que hubiera asustado a cualquiera que lo hubiera mirado.

Sus puños se contrajeron con fuerza y la rabia hacia el par de hombres que continuaban ofreciendo dinero por su esposo, incrementó.

Su respiración se tornó acelerada y su entrecejo fruncido se delineó aun más.

No, no iba a permitir que nadie más que él tocara al rubio, por lo que se decidió a entrar en la subasta.

Ya se vería quien sería el ganador.

-Dos millones. Pronunció el ojiazul, provocando una ovación general.

-¿Pero el esposo se ha sumado?. Bueno, no está prohibido. Sonrió el hombre del micrófono, imprimiéndole aun más suspenso a la escena.

Joey miró a su pareja y algo muy parecido a la emoción lo embargó.

Había estado preocupado de que alguno de aquellos hombres ganara su persona, pero ahora con Seto dentro de la jugada, se sentía aliviado y si, emocionado de que el ojiazul ofreciera por él tan alta cantidad.

No reprimió una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada de amor que Seto no miró pero que muchos otros si hicieron.

-Dos millones trescientos.

-Dos millones quinientos.

-Dos millones ochocientos.

Regateó Kaiba, olvidándose de las miradas y concentrándose en Ganar.

-Tres millones. Gruñó Andy, al ver que Kaiba estaba ganándole por alguna ventaja. No estaba dispuesto a perder esa oportunidad de conseguir al rubio para él.

Por unos momentos más la subasta continuó, momentos en los que la mirada castaña del rubio seguía los movimientos y regateos de su esposo.

Jamás, en sus cuatro años de convivencia había mirado al ojiazul tan exaltado y dispuesto a ganar a como diera lugar.

Estaba ofreciendo por él, cantidades demasiado elevadas, que le hicieron sentir hasta cierto punto importante.

Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza y su respiración se detenía en minutos cuando escuchaba que los contrincantes de Seto aumentaban la cantidad.

Pero el ojiazul se reponía al instante, ofreciendo aun más de lo que sus oponentes podían adivinar. Sin duda, ese momento era especial.

-Cuatro millones doscientos. Intervino Ludow, cuando en una fugaz mirada se encontró con los fieros ojos azules de su único oponente.

El hombre que luchaba con él en un principio se había retirado ya al mirar las altas cantidades ofrecidas, pero eso para él no era problema.

En ese momento era una justa personal con el "esposo" y seguro estaba de que la ganaría.

-Cuatro millones quinientos. Gritó Seto, mirando desafiante al de ojos verdes.

Pero en ese momento algo le llamó la atención.

Estaba regateando por Wheeler y nada más y nada menos que por su compañía.

¿Por qué estaba gastando su dinero en algo que según él no servía de nada?.

El orgullo obviamente había quedado de lado. ¿Entonces porqué peleaba?.

En ese momento miró a su lado, donde un rubio le contemplaba con algo parecido a la devoción.

Jamás había visto en los ojos de Joey tanta luz y sin duda aquel atuendo lo hacía lucir radiante y tremendamente apuesto.

Fue entonces que ambos se miraron por más de un segundo y no exactamente para reñir, enfadarse o temblar.

Ambos, Joey y Seto miraron un poco más allá de las apariencias y habrían jurado que una chispa de algo demasiado poderoso y desconcertante cruzó por sus miradas.

El rubio no quería parpadear. Seto lo estaba mirando con calma, casi con alegría y no podía romper ese momento en el que los latidos del corazón se detuvieron, al igual que el reloj.

El moreno contempló la silueta del rubio e indagó en esa belleza casi irreal que llevaba el rubio consigo.

¿Cómo no había visto eso antes?.

Se movió un paso, necesitaba tocar la piel blanca y casi cincelada de Joey.

Requería de saber la sensación de aquella piel que poco a poco comenzaba a cambiar su color a un sonrosado perfecto, que le daba la delicadeza y belleza que sus ojos jamás habían contemplado en nadie más.

Se movió un paso más. Ahora requería de experimentar lo que fuera que el rubio tenía. Ese magnetismo que lo obligaba a mirarle como si de ángel se tratara.

Él necesitaba acercarse a Joey y mirarlo más de cerca. Con otros ojos.

Pero justo cuando Seto se acercaba al rubio, que respiraba ya con dificultad, la voz del que conducía aquel olvidado evento los regresó a la realidad.

-Cuatro millones setecientos, a la una.

Joey se exaltó. Tan inmerso en los ojos azules de su pareja que se había olvidado de todo.

Ludow obviamente había aprovechado aquella distracción para aumentar la cantidad.

¿Seto iba a permitir eso?.

Kaiba parpadeó y giró, prestando más atención a el murmullo de expectación de la concurrencia.

Andy Ludow había aumentado la cifra ofrecida y en ese momento tal vez sería el vencedor.

Estaba en él ponerle fin o no a aquel debate.

Pero extrañamente y tras tomar una copa de champagne, que un servicial mesero le ofreció, decidió olvidarlo todo.

Aquella noche había sido de locos y si alguien estaba lo suficientemente demente como para adquirir a Joey, ese, en realidad, no era él.

-Cuatro millones setecientos, a las dos.

La voz del animador se escuchó con más emoción, mientras tomaba un mazo de madera con el que obviamente pretendía cerrar aquella subasta.

Joey continuó mirando a un Seto indiferente.

¿Qué había ocurrido?.

Después viró su vista y se encontró con la sonrisa de maldad de Andy Ludow.

Estaba por ganar una hora con él y supo que no sería nada bueno para su persona.

Miró nuevamente con imploración a su esposo, pero este ya se encontraba enfrascado en una conversación con un par de hombres, totalmente indiferente a las cosas.

El rubio cerró los ojos, se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró.

El Seto Kaiba cálido de hacía unos momentos había desparecido, dejándolo a merced de un psicópata.

Comprobaba una vez más que él, no era absolutamente nadie para el ojiazul.

Seguramente su intervención había sido solo apariencias. Como siempre.

- Cuatro millones setecientos, a las....

-Cinco millones. Gritó una voz, cuando el mazo dio de lleno en la tabla, cerrando con esto la puja e imposibilitando a cualquier otra persona a seguir regateando por el rubio.

Todo el salón se sumió en un murmullo, buscando al que tan apresuradamente había "donado" cinco millones de dólares por el rubio que anonadado, temblaba por descubrir a su comprador.

Seto Kaiba, al igual que la concurrencia, buscó la voz del "ganador", encontrándole segundos después cuando un chico de negra cabellera y de porte bastante elegante era aplaudido por su reciente adquisición.

Sus ojos azules se ensancharon con algo parecido a la furia y mirando de soslayo a su pareja, le miró suspirar y si, hasta sonreír a su comprador.

¿Quién se había atrevido a llevarse a su esposo?.

Era la pregunta que su mente lanzaba con ira.

Joey caminó hasta situarse cerca del estrado, escuchando las maldiciones que Ludow propiciaba ante su derrota.

El rubio había suspirado al reconocer al hombre que había donado por él cinco millones de dólares y no pudo más que sonreírle, cuando este se acercó a él y le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Creías que te iba a dejar a merced de ese desquiciado?.

-Gracias, Duke. Suspiró el rubio, para después escuchar que la música llenaba el lugar y el animador casi gritaba algo parecido a: "el vencedor lo tendrá por una hora":

Las miradas ciertamente siguieron a la pareja. En realidad era un cuadro bastante atrayente.

Un rubio atractivo y un moreno estrambótico bebiendo lo que parecía refresco de sabor y champagne.

Algo conmovedor para algunos, desquiciante para otros.

-Vaya, dejó la competencia cuando Andy iba a ganar. De no haber sido por la intervención del señor Deblin, seguramente Andy estaría en este momento disfrutando de la compañía de tú esposo, Seto.

El funcionario rió con buen gusto, propiciando en el aludido cierta rabia in contenida.

-Fue sorprendente como el señor Deblin ofreció cinco millones en el último segundo. En realidad me sorprende y a la vez no.

¿Cree que su esposo está en buenas manos, señor Kaiba?. Indagó la esposa del alto señor, dirigiéndole una mirada interrogante al ojiazul.

Seto bebió de un trago su tercera copa y con fingida sonrisa respondió.

-¿Por qué lo cuestiona?.

-Bueno, es sabido que su esposo es muy atractivo y trabajador, pero el estar con uno de los solteros más...¿cómo decirlo?....asediados y ciertamente aduladores, no es cuestión de esperar sentado y tan tranquilo.

Seto enarcó una ceja y siguió la figura de Joey hasta la terraza, donde junto a Deblin se perdió de vista.

Ciertamente sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo.

¿Era ira o celos?.

No quiso averiguarlo, por lo que disculpándose con la importante pareja, decidió buscar más alcohol, para disipar su cabeza un momento.

-No sé como voy a agradecerte esto Duke. Por un momento pensé....

-Ese tal Ludow es una fichita. Por ningún motivo iba a permitir que pusiera sus manos sobre ti. Lo tenía calculado desde que la subasta comenzó, solo que Kaiba se me adelantó.

Los labios de Joey asomaron una pequeña sonrisa, al recordar aquel momento de dicha para él.

Pero después el rastro de felicidad desapareció. Seto casi lo dejaba "morir" en batalla y sin duda, sin mover un solo dedo.

-Ese sujeto es un maniático. Primero da y después se retracta. ¿Qué es lo que piensa?. Indagó Duke, mientras su entrecejo se fruncía levemente.

-No lo sé. Suspiró el rubio con algo de dolor. Después miró el bello jardín iluminado y quiso perderse en él por unos momentos.

Duke observó a Joey y supo que nada en el mundo lo haría feliz. No al menos nada que no tuviera cabello castaño, ojos azules y un coeficiente intelectual por encima de lo normal.

En definitiva, Wheeler estaba aferrado a un imposible.

-Deberías de buscarte una vida digna. ¿Crees tú que convivir con un hombre pedante y que te lastima es la solución a todo?.

¿Qué pasó con tu sonrisas, con tus ideales, con tu arrogancia?.

Joey rió un poco. Su arrogancia legendaria ciertamente había desaparecido, dejando a su paso la tristeza infinita de un corazón marchito.

-Creo que se quedó en mi casa, aquel día cuando decidí...casarme con Seto. Respondió Joey con sinceridad, evocando perfectamente aquel recuerdo doloroso.

Duke palmeó el hombro del rubio y le invitó a sincerarse más.

No era sano que continuara encerrado en el dolor.

Al menos, él lo escucharía.

-¿Y tú hermana o tú padre?. ¿A caso Serenity no te deseó siempre lo mejor?.

-Si, pero ella ahora tiene su vida. Yo no soy nadie para arrebatársela, y menos cuando evidentemente es feliz.

Desde aquella vez que se fue a Europa, se enamoró de Grecia y ahí es donde ahora ella hace su vida.

De vez en cuando me llama para saber de mi estado, pero...es tan fácil decirle un: "bien, gracias", que se ha vuelto rutina.

Y sobre mi padre....en realidad no hay demasiado que hablar. Me cambió por un montón de dinero que es lo único que le ha importado de verdad.

El rubio suspiró y miró los ojos de su acompañante, quien obviamente desconocía todo aquello.

-¿Es decir que engañas a tú hermana?.

-Tanto como engañarla no. Solo le digo lo que desea saber. ¿Para qué complicarle la vida?. Yo solo quiero su felicidad.

-¿Y la tuya Joey?. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez deberías comenzar a mirar por ti y después por el mundo?.

El rubio tuvo que desviar la mirada para evitar derramar las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

Lo que Duke decía era verdad, más sin embargo era demasiado difícil a su parecer.

¿Cómo iba a ser feliz cuando simplemente ya no tenía motivos para serlo?.

-Sabes que cuentas con tus amigos y conmigo. Yo siempre te estaré apoyando. Musitó Deblin, limpiando con su mano el par de lágrimas que los castaños ojos habían dejado libres.

-Gracias. Respondió el rubio entrecortadamente, accediendo al abrazo que el de cabellos negro le ofrecía.

Un apoyo sincero, que en verdad necesitaba.

-Vaya, que bonita escena. Debería de grabarla para distribuirla en todas partes y para que así sepan lo que el "santo" Joey Wheeler hace enfrente de su esposo.

La voz fría y desdeñosa de Seto Kaiba rompió con el momento.

Había estado tomando desde hacía bastante tiempo y siguiendo sus instintos se dirigió hasta donde su esposo se encontraba con su "comprador".

-Seto.

-Al menos Joey tiene decencia, no como tú que se la pasa pavoneándose por medio mundo con sus amantes. Fue el contraataque de Deblin, mirando con ojos desafiantes al moreno.

-Ja, que novedad. ¿A caso ya has cambiado tus gustos Deblin?. No sabía que te gustaba recoger a los perros de otros. Pero ahora se que un animal se junta con otro. Rió Kaiba, evidentemente ebrio.

Duke se enfadó bastante, por lo que antes de que se abalanzara contra el moreno, fue detenido por Joey.

-No Duke, no lo hagas. Tembló Joey, recordando alguna escena de su pasado.

-Pero este mequetrefe...

-Déjalo así. Imploró el rubio, mirando directamente los ojos verdes del muchacho estrambótico.

-Ah, pero que conmovedor. Hazle caso a tu perro guía Deblin, no vaya a ser que des un paso en falso. Se mofó el moreno, procurando caminar más cerca de la "pareja".

Joey se interpuso entre el de cabello negro y su esposo. Evitar riñas era algo casi natural en él. Pero en el estado del moreno, tal vez no lograría nada. Él lo conocía bien.

-Seto...vamos adentro. No armes un escándalo.

-¿Escándalo?, ¿Y quien diablos esta armando un ESCÁNDALO?. Gritó el muchacho, evidentemente se estaba enfadando.-Yo solo quiero ver la escenita de amor que tenías con tú amante.

-Seto, por favor...

-Quiero verte a ti y a este estúpido engañándome a mis espaldas. Quiero...

-Kaiba, será mejor que te calmes o perderás más que la boca. Aconsejó Deblin, preocupado más por el rubio que por el moreno. Él estaba dispuesto a saciar su enfado con el muchacho genio.

Seto rió de buen agrado, mirando desafiante y con frialdad a Duke.

-Cuando quieras, cara de dado. No te tengo miedo. Invitó el moreno, pero justo en ese momento tambaleó y cayó sobre los brazos de Joey.

-Seto, tranquilízate, vamos a casa. Por favor. Susurró el rubio muy cerca del oído del moreno, provocando en este un estremecimiento involuntario, que al final lo hizo enfurecer.

-Suéltame, perro. Se exaltó el ojiazul, empujando con violencia a su pareja.- Ya verás cómo destrozo a tú amante y después...

-¿Todo bien?.

Uno de los guardias se había acercado al mirar la algarabía.

¿Qué espectáculo estaban dando?.

Pensó Joey. Le preocupaba más la imagen de su esposo que la de él, por eso en un último intento, trató de tranquilizarlo.

¿Por qué se hallaba tan molesto?.

-Seto, vamos a casa. Susurró el rubio, tomando la mano del ojiazul y realizando el acto que hacía unas horas había hecho dentro del salón.

Tal vez fue la presencia del musculoso guardia o los efectos somníferos del alcohol, pero Seto Kaiba contuvo su ira para mirar después su mano entrelazada con la del rubio.

Joey aprovechó el desconcierto de su pareja para halarlo hasta la salida, aparentando calma y sonrisa en labios. Esa sonrisa fingida que tan bien plasmaba su boca.

-Te veré después Duke. Indicó Joey cuando Kaiba lo seguía sin oponer resistencia.

El chico estrambótico asintió y miró alejarse a Joey y a su esposo, quien extrañamente se aferraba aun más a la mano del rubio.

-Loco desgraciado. Masculló Deblin, pensando en el escalofrío que todo aquello le causaba.

Joey salió de la recepción sin mucho esfuerzo, solo las acostumbradas despedidas de rigor, que el moreno a su lado realizó solo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Al parecer solo el guardia se había percatado de la pequeña exhibición de su marido y eso le hizo suspirar con tranquilidad.

-A casa, por favor. Pidió Joey cuando ya abordaban la limosina de Kaiba.

Adentro del auto, Seto entonces pudo soltarse del agarre del rubio y sentarse lo más alejadamente posible de Joey.

Su contacto le hacía estremecer. Su presencia, su aroma le provocaban algo que Seto Kaiba no podía descifrar.

Pero ciertamente el sentimiento que lo había llevado a exasperarse y desafiar a Deblin era el más desconcertante de todos.

El rubio solo suspiró y miró por la ventana.

Otra velada aparentemente "fructífera". Por la mañana los diarios hablarían de ella y de su grandiosa "subasta".

Él entonces tendría a varios reporteros siguiéndole durante todo el Domingo y parte de la semana hasta que no respondiera a todos sus interrogatorios.

Volvió a suspirar. Comenzaba a cansarse de las apariencias y sobre todo de tener que preocuparse por un hombre que evidentemente lo odiaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Más sin embargo, ¿qué podía hacer al respecto?.

Nada, solo seguir soportando y...esperar un final.

El trayecto a la mansión Kaiba se hizo en el acostumbrado silencio y en cuanto arribaron a ella, el dueño de la mitad de tan imponente construcción salió primero, dejando atrás y como siempre a un Joey acostumbrado ya a los desplantes de su pareja.

Subió hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa, donde se desprendió de su abrigo, colgándolo en su pequeño espacio personal.

Después y sin mirar señales del moreno, decidió que era ya suficiente "emoción" para ese día, por lo que subió con lentitud hasta su habitación.

Seto seguramente estaba en su estudio, jugando a "trabajar" cuando evidentemente no era cierto.

Más cuando el muchacho rubio arribaba a su habitación, algo lo haló con violencia, hasta situarlo en la pared, donde percibió una presencia poco oportuna para su monota vida.

-Tú eres mío. Susurró Seto Kaiba a su oído, con aliento caliente y máximo enfado.

-S...Seto. Se estremeció el rubio, cuando el moreno comenzó a besarle el cuello con desesperación.

-Eres mío y solo mío. Repetía Seto, devorando y si, disfrutando cada palmo del cuello de un Joey que solo se aferraba a la pared sin poder creer lo que sucedía.

El moreno continuaba besando y recorriendo cada parte, escuchando la respiración entrecortada del rubio.

Si, había imaginado aquel sabor, pero jamás se había atrevido a probarlo.

Era una mezcla deliciosa entre frutas y aromas celestiales. Una combinación fatal, que hacía a sus sentidos estallar por completo.

Joey cerró los ojos. No podía creer lo que ocurría, no se quejaba, al contrario, había deseado ese contacto durante esos cuatro años.

Sentía descargas eléctricas recorrer su cuerpo y ciertamente comenzaba a sentirse en una nube de algodón.

Seto lo estaba besando.

Pero cuando el tan ansiado verdadero beso llegaba, algo cambió.

Seto Kaiba tomó con rudeza uno de los brazos de Joey, dañándole con ello.

Después golpeó con fuerza la pared y siseó con frialdad.

-Eres mío perro, recuérdalo. Y con lo mío nadie se mete. Ni siquiera tus amantes.

-Pero...

-Nada. Dijo, golpeando nuevamente la pared.-Eres de mi propiedad y yo se que hacer o no contigo.

Me perteneces. Soy tú dueño y nadie en esta vida podrá serlo más que yo. Nadie.

Después de eso besó con violencia los frágiles labios de Joey, quien luchaba por quitarse de encima al moreno, que comenzaba ya a desabrochar sus pantalones con la misma rudeza.

-Seto. Llamaba Joey con desesperación. El moreno estaba ebrio y no sabía lo que hacía.

-Mío, maldita sea y ahora te demostraré que yo soy mil veces mejor que Deblin o cualquier otro.

Sin mi no eres nada, más que un idiota con suerte, que tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse en mi camino y que se atreve a desobedecer a su amo.

Pero ahora te mostraré que no debes hacerlo.

Joey gimió de dolor cuando los fuertes brazos de Kaiba lo empujaron nuevamente contra la pared, propiciándole un golpe duro y seco que seguramente amorataría su piel.

El rubio supo entonces que algo malo ocurriría y que sino hacía algo, se recriminaría toda la vida por ello.

Por eso, en cuanto sintió que Seto le mordía con crueldad el cuello, lo empujó contra el muro opuesto con todas sus fuerzas, propiciando que el moreno se golpeara con intensidad en la cabeza, más no para llegar a la inconciencia.

Joey tomó sus pantalones, los cuales caídos se encontraban. Miró a Kaiba con dolor y corrió hacia su habitación, encerrándose en ella.

Lloró entonces cuando se sintió protegido.

¿Qué había sido todo aquello?.

Seto casi lo violaba y él...

-Ya no puedo más. Sollozó, dejándose deslizar por la puerta cerrada, aferrándose a sus piernas con inmenso dolor.-Ya no puedo. Ya no puedo. Repetía, totalmente decepcionado del mundo entero.

Aquella noche había sido terriblemente cruel con él.

Ahora solo quería desaparecer del mundo una vez más, como lo había deseado alguna vez.

¿Para qué había salido de su casa, cuando en aquella encontraba exactamente lo mismo?.

Era algo que entre lágrimas de dolor Joseph Wheeler se cuestionaba.

CONTINUARÁ....

Mmm, sip, creo que me he pasado un poco, pero por Dios, ¿ya es suficiente, no les parece?.

Las cosas procederán de diferente manera de ahora en adelante y si ven que el melodrama se hace presente...es necesario '''

Gracias, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.

Me han dado el ánimo que creía perdido.

Esta historia no pretendo dejarla hasta el final y sin ustedes, no podría.

Gracias de nuevo y espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, recordando que lo que suceda...es necesario.

Su amiga:

KATRINNA LE FAY 


	12. Lentamente 12

_TITULO:_** LENTAMENTE**

_Serie_**: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_Pairings_**: S/J**

_Category_**Slash/Yaoi.**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo_**Después del Torneo en Ciudad Batallas.**

**En calidad de Universo **

****

****

**I NEED TO ESCAPE**

****

****

Yugi miraba por la ventana de su departamento.

Hacía una mañana agradable. El clima era templado, justo como a él le agradaba y las personas a su alrededor se movían gustosas de iniciar un nuevo día.

Suspiró con sonrisa en labios, no pudo entonces evitar el tocar su pecho y sentir el latir lento pero rítmico de su corazón.

Estaba enamorado y más que nunca.

El paso de los años solo había significado la evolución de su amor en uno más fuerte y poderoso, que había sobrevivido aun y cuando había motivos por los que no debía de ser.

Primeramente por el pasado de Yami y después por las múltiples personas que decían que él no era la persona adecuada para el antiguo faraón.

Ciertamente se había sentido relegado al escuchar tremenda cosa, pero el amor de su contraparte lo había rescatado de una posible depresión y desamor.

Yami le confesaba cada vez que lo creía necesario, en resumen casi cada minuto, que lo adoraba y amaba más que a nada y que el mundo podía desaparecer si quería, pues él no dejaría jamás de adorarlo.

Miró el cielo claro y sonrió con más fuerza. Ciertamente desde que compartía su amor con Yami, la vida le sonreía aunque el cielo fuera gris.

-Yami. Suspiró, pensando que si su contraparte lo escuchaba, seguramente lo atacaría a besos.

La posesión de Yami era bastante y aunque el muchacho bajito tenía más probabilidades de celar al ex faraón, resultaba ciertamente al revés.

¿La razón?. Solo Yami la sabía pero aun así el muchacho bajito lo agradecía.

Se separó de la ventana sin borrar su sonrisa y se recordó una vez más preparar el pie de manzana que tanto le gustaba a su pareja.

Entró en la cocina y bebió un poco de café.

Domingo en la mañana, un día de descanso más no para Yami, el cual y debido a su "profesión" debía estar atento a lo que ocurriera en su gimnasio de duelos.

En ocasiones Yugi odiaba la lejanía de su pareja en días como esos, pero ciertamente mientras Yami fuera feliz realizando su trabajo, él también lo sería.

Se disponía a desayunar cuando el timbre de la puerta lo desconcertó un poco.

En realidad no esperaba visitas y era demasiado temprano como para eso. Extrañado dejó la taza de café sobre la barra de la cocina y miró detenidamente por el pequeño agujerito en la puerta.

Lo que miró no le agradó demasiado, por lo que quitando el seguro de la puerta, le dejó el paso libre a su inesperado pero siempre querido visitante.

-Puedo pasar.

-Claro, eso no se pregunta. Sonrió Yugi, pidiéndole al visitante que entrara.

El chico de rostro demacrado entró y se sentó en uno de los sofás de aquel departamento.

Algo que siempre percibía cuando visitaba a sus amigos era ese cálido aire que lo recibía con los brazos abiertos, uno que no tenía en su "casa" y que en cierta forma envidiaba.

-Calor de Amor. Murmuró cuando Yugi se acercó a él con su clásica sonrisa.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?. Invitó el chico de cabello tricolor, mirando la negativa en la cabeza de su amigo.- Bueno, no es que me desagrade tu visita pero me sorprende tenerte aquí en mi casa, tan temprano y en domingo.

Yugi sonrió como su siempre buen humor se lo indicaba, pero cuando contempló el rostro dolido de su amigo, supo que algo grave se avecinaba.

-¿Joey?.

Pero el rubio no respondió, simplemente se dejó caer en los brazos del muchacho frente a él y buscó el calor que tanto necesitaba.

Yugi devolvió el abrazo pero ciertamente el comportamiento de Joey lo alarmó.

-Joey, me estás asustando, ¿qué sucede?.

El aludido solo se refugió aun más dentro del abrazo y respiró profundamente la fragancia cálida de su mejor amigo, aquella que siempre lo hacía sentir mejor.

En ese momento necesitaba de todo el confort que pudieran proporcionarle.

-Joey, responde. Añadió Yugi con preocupación. No era costumbre del rubio arribar a su casa en aquel trágico estado.

Entonces escuchó lo que jamás había percibido de su mejor amigo, un llanto martirizante que le erizó los cabellos y le partió el corazón.

Si Joey lloraba era porque algo verdaderamente grave le había sucedido.

-Ya no lo soporto. Ya no puedo más. Indicó el rubio entre sollozos, sintiéndose un poco débil por llorar de aquella manera, pero verdaderamente ya no podía con su dolor.

-¿Joey, qué sucedió?. Cuestionó Yugi tratando de no perder la compostura.

-Todo se terminó, ya no puedo seguir viviendo con él. Ya no quiero que me lastime. Indicó el rubio, aferrándose con desesperación al pecho de su amigo.

Yugi entonces guardó silencio, aun tenía demasiadas cosas que preguntar, pero por respeto a su amigo y por el dolor que sentía como suyo, permitió que Joey dejara libre el dolor que por años había mantenido oculto.

El de cabello tricolor acarició con lentitud, paciencia y bondad los cabellos y espalda de su sollozante amigo. Todo lo que podía brindarle en ese momento era su compañía y sus caricias fraternas, las cuales Joey siempre tendría de él.

No por nada eran mejores amigos y aunque sufría con cada día que Joey lamentaba, nada se comparaba a esa cercanía que tenían.

-Seto….

-¿Qué hizo él?. Se animó a preguntar Yugi cuando Joey sollozó su nombre. En realidad el de cabello tricolor no deseba pronunciar el nombre del que hacía sufrir a su amigo de aquella manera. Pero con la confesión que el rubio le hizo, quiso entonces matar al moreno.

-Él….intentó…violarme.

Joey se estremeció con el recuerdo de un Seto Kaiba enloquecido. Había pasado toda la noche llorando y sin duda su rostro así lo delataba.

¿Por qué le sucedían a él esas cosas?.

El rubio sintió que Yugi oprimía con un poco de fuerza sus hombros, seguramente se había impactado con la confesión.

Pero casi de inmediato percibió un abrazo sumamente cálido y placentero, el apoyo silencioso de que su mejor amigo jamás lo dejaría solo.

Joey suspiró tratando de parar su llanto, por lo que supo que había elegido bien al acudir con Yugi.

-Joey…¿te encuentras bien?.

El rubio asintió a lo que su amigo no pudo indicar con frases.

-Escapé a tiempo.

Yugi cerró los ojos y volvió a abrazar con fuerza a su mejor amigo. Siempre había creído capas de todo al muchacho Kaiba, pero jamás de semejante bajeza, mucho menos cuando en esos años jamás había tocado ni un solo cabello rubio de su amigo.

¿Qué le había ocurrido al demente de Kaiba?.

-Se puso como loco y repetía una y otra vez que yo era suyo y de su propiedad y que solo él tenía el derecho de…lo empujé y después me encerré en mi habitación. No salí hasta esta mañana y…y…

-Cálmate Joey, ahora estás en buenas manos amigo. Aquí nada va a ocurrirte.

Susurró Yugi en un intento por acallar las palabras nerviosas de su amigo.

Sintió que el rubio se relajaba y no pudo evitar el maldecir a Seto Kaiba. Desde el día en que se enteró del compromiso de Joey con él, comenzó una pelea a muerte por no odiarlo, en ese momento la balanza se inclinaba a favor de odiar definitivamente al castaño idiota que se había atrevido a lastimar de aquella manera a su amigo. Tal vez no físicamente pero si moralmente.

La violencia más horrible que pudieran proporcionarle a un ser humano.

Joey temblaba. Las imágenes de la noche anterior no se borraban de su cabeza y entre más deseaba que desaparecieran, más se negaban a irse.

Durante el resto de la noche en vela había pensado en que su vida había llegado a un punto crítico de existencia.

No se atrevía a confesarle a su mejor amigo que hacía media hora cuando saliera de la mansión, había conducido con rapidez hacia el puente más alto de aquella ciudad, había subido a él y sin pensarlo siquiera había pretendido lanzarse sin que nada más que la muerte le importara.

Lo que vivía ya no era vida, sino un remedo de imploración jamás escuchado.

Hasta un animal tenía mejor trato que él y sinceramente el interior del muchacho rubio sangraba con dolor infinito.

¿Qué lo había detenido esa vez del suicidio?. La misma voz que hacía cuatro años lo había interrumpido: la esperanza de cambiar.

Solo que en esa ocasión tal vez podía hacerse realidad.

Por eso había bajado del puente y conducido hasta el apartamento de su mejor amigo, él era el único que podía ayudarle a salir de aquella vida de dolor.

El único que lo comprendía y el que lo quería por lo que aun, quedaba de él.

Ya no quería seguir sufriendo y no pretendía lanzarse a la vida sin un consejo por respaldo.

Ya suficientes tonterías había cometido como para arriesgarse a cometer otra.

Necesitaba sentirse él y solamente lo lograría lejos de su mas grande tormento y si, amor.

-Siempre supe que era mala idea que vivieras con "él". Pero ciertamente eso que miraba en tus ojos me convenció de que sabías lo que hacías.

¿Desde entonces estabas enamorado de él?. Preguntó Yugi tras el silencio.

Joey levantó el rostro y con llorosos ojos negó.

Eso jamás se lo había dicho a nadie.

-No lo sé. Tal vez quería solo salir de casa y de sus maltratos. Quería pensar que tenía una posibilidad de vida y…tal vez sí lo amaba, solo que era demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo.

Cosa que no soy más y que con el paso de los años….estoy loco. Debería de odiarlo como él a mí, pero contrario a eso lo amo con todas mis malditas fuerzas y solo quiero su bien. Estoy enfermo. Sollozó Joey con dolor, sin entender el porqué de sus sentimientos.

Durante aquellos años había llegado a la conclusión de que su amor era el producto masoquista de una relación sádica y maligna para él.

Pero después pensó que las cosas habían llegado Lentamente, por lo que el amor que le profesaba al ser que más lo odiaba en la vida, había sido eso: un paso lento entre tanta turbulencia.

Pero aun así no lograba comprender el porque de su amor.

-En ocasiones las cosas son así y tal vez tú viste en él….la cuestión es que debes irte de su lado. Solo te está lastimando y ya no puedo mirarte caminar por la vida en este estado de tristeza permanente.

Mírate Joey, de un momento a otro vas a desaparecer por inanición y ese bastardo ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta. Reclamó Yugi con enfado.

Joey sonrió con tristeza. Las palabras de su amigo eran verdad, hacía demasiado tiempo que no comía bien pero pese a eso se mantenía de pie, luchando. Aunque como le decía Yugi, tal vez de un momento a otro su tan anhelada muerte lo llamaría.

-Yo pensé que cambiaría, que con el paso de los años él...

-No cambió porque no quiso y mientras tú te sigas aferrando a él, no podrás seguir adelante con tú vida. Joey, mírate...necesitas revivir.

El rubio bajó la vista, suspiró y negó casi de inmediato.

-Yo no puedo revivir Yugi. No cuando mi corazón está roto.

-Pero tienes a tú alrededor personas que...

-No es lo mismo. Musitó entrecortadamente.-Cuando vivía con mi padre me mantenía la esperanza de salir adelante y de crearme un futuro digno.

Cuando me casé con Seto revivió en mí la esperanza de un poco de libertad en mi vida y conforme los años pasaron la idea de que él llegara a amarme un poco me mantuvo con vida a pesar de sus actos.

Pero ahora...ya no tengo nada.

Yugi se mordió el labio. Mirar la derrota en la faz de su amigo le hacía entristecer de sobremanera.

Siempre había considerado a Joey como un ser fuerte, que se enfrentaba a todo a costa de lo que fuera.

Siempre buscando la libertad y la justicia. Como un héroe magistral.

Él lo admiraba demasiado, pero mirarle derrotado y sin pizca de orgullo o felicidad, era algo que jamás había siquiera imaginado encontrar en el futuro.

-Joey...

-Solo quiero una salida. Solo eso. Exclamó el rubio con desesperación, limpiando con violencia las lágrimas que sus ojos dejaban caer.

¿Qué responder a ello?.

Yugi no podía dar una respuesta concreta, solo Joey podía hacerlo. Pero el rubio se encontraba tan desolado y triste que no dudó ni un segundo en profesar sus pensamientos.

-Aléjate de él. Necesitas escapar de él. Hacer tú vida y comenzar a vivir por ti. Es lo único que puedo aconsejarte.

El rubio cerró los ojos y volvió a refugiarse en el pecho de su amigo.

El dolor no se iba. No sabía si porque Yugi tenía razón o por negarse a aceptar la posibilidad que le exponían.

Irse de la mansión Kaiba significaba...dejar a Seto; pero no solo físicamente, sino también su corazón.

Yugi meció a Joey con cariño y cuidado.

El rubio requería de pensar muy bien las cosas y solo lo haría dentro de una atmósfera de relajación y seguridad.

Él siempre estaría para Joey, aunque tal vez en ese momento necesitaba más ayuda de la que él solo podía dar.

-Gracias. Musitó Joey con voz adormilada.

-Solo, descansa. Aconsejó el de cabello tricolor, depositando un beso en la frente del rubio, el cual cerró los ojos y se dejó vencer por el sueño y cansancio.

Necesitaba pensar y decidir rápidamente.

Depositó una de sus manos en la pared, esperando que la resaca se detuviera un poco.

Hacía instantes que se había levantado y después de ducharse con agua tremendamente helada, había conseguido vestirse e intentar bajar a desayunar.

Pero el dolor de cabeza era tremendo y no supo si desde que bebía las cosas habían sido iguales o peor a la mañana siguiente.

Abrió los ojos y comenzó a caminar lentamente, sin dejar la seguridad que la sólida pared le proporcionaba.

En definitiva la noche anterior se había pasado de copas y el dolor en su nuca tampoco ayudaba en mucho a su deplorable estado.

Consiguió llegar a la parte inferior de la casa y sin desear en realidad entrar en el comedor, lo hizo, encontrándolo casi solo.

-Buenos días señor. Le he mandado preparar una pequeña "medicina" para su malestar. Escuchó que su mayordomo le decía y él solo asintió con un gruñido. ¿Tan bien lo conocían ya?.

Tomó asiento en su correspondiente lugar, para después esperar por el remedio que llegó casi de inmediato, bebiéndolo con rapidez y cierta amargura.

-Verá que en unos momentos se sentirá mejor. Sonrió el mayordomo, despidiendo a las personas innecesarias en aquella habitación.

-¿Mi hermano no se ha levantado?. Indagó, masajeando sus sienes un poco.

-No. El amo Mokuba suele levantarse tarde en Domingo, así que probablemente lo verá por aquí entre doce y una de la tarde. Informó el hombre, que como siempre que Seto se iba de viaje, le recordaba las modificaciones de los itinerarios de los que en esa casa vivían.

El de ojos azules asintió, cerrando los ojos a causa de la relajación que su masaje le hacía sentir.

Pensó que la noche anterior había bebido más de la cuenta y sin duda era la primera vez que lo hacía. Pero el problema era, ¿por qué lo había hecho?.

No recordaba nada. Su mente tenía un gran hueco en blanco donde leves escenas se paseaban por ahí de vez en cuando.

-Sabe, creo que es la primera vez que lo veo en tal estado. Usualmente usted bebe lo indispensable. Mencionó el mayordomo, con esa confianza que los años al servicio de aquella familia le habían facilitado.

-Eso ya lo se. Fue la respuesta enfadada de Seto, quien en realidad deseaba regresar a la cama y dormir todo el día.

El mayordomo acercó al ojiazul un plato con contenido misterioso, que se trataba en realidad de una comida relajante y cien por ciento necesaria para días de resaca.

Seto no tuvo deseos de comer, pero ciertamente si se había dignado en entrar al comedor, había sido por algo. Por eso comenzó a comer despacio, sintiendo que los condimentos y ciertamente ingredientes esenciales le regresaban el color a su excesivamente pálido rostro.

-Antes de retirarme, señor, debo decirle que...

Pero el mayordomo fue interrumpido por un súbito ruido en la puerta.

Ambos hombres miraron al despeinado Mokuba en pijama y con respiración acelerada.

-¿En dónde está?. Indagó el adolescente, mirando de manera enfada a su hermano.

-¿En dónde está quien?. Fue la respuesta del ojiazul, enarcando una ceja por el comportamiento extraño de su hermano.

Pero algo que había aprendido Mokuba en aquellos años había sido a no ameldentrarse por las respuestas parcas de nadie. Así que avanzando hasta donde estaba su hermano, repitió la cuestión.

-¿En dónde está Seto?, ¿en donde está Joey?.

Los ojos del muchacho reflejaban pánico y expectación, mientras su rostro y manos una furia leve, herencia del muchacho de cabellos castaños que seguía sin comprender el comportamiento de su hermano.

-Por qué iba yo a saberlo. Lo que ese inútil haga no es de mi incumben...

-¡MENTIRA!. Gritó el muchacho, golpeando con las palmas de sus manos la mesa.-Tú sabes en donde está y quiero que me lo digas.

Aquello era ya una súplica más que nada y por el tono entre enfadado y angustiado del muchacho, Seto supo que algo grave sucedía.

-Mokuba, cálmate y explícame que es lo que sucede. Elevando la voz no será la solución.

Más el adolescente negó. Ya no soportaba todo aquello.

-Si pretendes esconderte tras tú máscara de rectitud, déjame decirte que pierdes tú tiempo. Todos lo sabemos, todos lo escuchamos y si vas a escudarte con tus palabras de "no me importa nada", no funcionará.

Si a Joey le sucedió algo por TÚ culpa, entonces sabrás lo que verdaderamente es la furia, hermano.

Mokuba no dijo más, salió del comedor igual que como había entrado: molesto y preocupado.

Seto Kaiba parpadeó un par de veces antes de procesar las palabras del adolescente.

¿A qué se debía tan tremendo cambio anímico?. ¿Y por qué los aun presentes le miraban con extrañeza?.

-¿Se les perdió algo en mi rostro?.

Al instante la servidumbre se retiró, dejando al señor de la casa con el mayordomo.

-Sabe, con todo respeto, creo que esta vez si se sobre pasó.

Kaiba frunció el entrecejo y gruñó con enfado.

-¿A caso no recuerda lo de anoche?.

El moreno volvió a gruñir. Si en realidad recordara, su mente no tendría el inmenso signo de interrogación que evidenciaba su rostro.

El mayordomo suspiró. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle al "señor" la escena de la noche pasada?.

-Sabe, bueno...cuando usted y el señor Wheeler llegaron de la fiesta...bueno....

Entonces algo en la mente del moreno se accionó, dejándole ver claramente entre sus recuerdos reprimidos, aquella escena que su mayordomo tan difícilmente trataba de explicarle.

Tan ebrio se encontraba que no cuidó en reservarse un poco la "escena" y obviamente habían sido escuchados por la casa entera, incluyendo su hermano.

Fue entonces que recordó que casi había violado al rubio que vivía con él y que este, en su afán por defenderse, lo había empujado contra la pared. De ahí el golpe en su cabeza.

Recordó mirarlo entrar en su habitación con lágrimas en el rostro y se vio escuchando a través de la puerta los sollozos de tan encantadora criatura, para finalizar en el bar de la mansión, bebiendo de nueva cuenta para olvidar su "humillación".

Las escenas pasaron por su mente cual película y al finalizar el "filme", supo entonces el porque su hermano le había gritado de aquella manera.

Joey no estaba en casa y el culpable seguramente era él.

-¿Ha recordado, señor?. Indagó el mayordomo, que miró el rostro lívido de su patrón.

Pero Seto Kaiba siempre sería Seto Kaiba, por lo que acomodándose mejor sobre su silla, prosiguió a terminar con su actividad.

-Lo que recuerde o no es asunto mío. Ahora, regresa a tus obligaciones y si sorprendo a cualquiera de ustedes dando un espectáculo, entiéndase reportaje, yo mismo lo estrangularé con mis propias manos. Y sabes que puedo hacerlo. Advirtió, posando sus ojos azules en los grises del mayordomo que asintió y tras una reverencia salió del comedor.

En total soledad entonces continuó desayunando, pero su mente repetía una y otra vez la escena de la noche anterior, cuando su boca se deslizaba por la fina y tersa piel del rubio y este, con sumisión en un principio, le permitía el acceso a su cuello.

Se estremeció ante el dulce recuerdo, pero enarcó la ceja ante las palabras recordadas:

-"Mío, mío y de nadie más"

¿Por qué había dicho él, semejante tontería?.

Yami arribó a su departamento con el deseo de regresar a la cama para disfrutar un poco más de aquel día con su pareja.

Lo único que odiaba de su profesión, era la asistencia necesaria a los entrenamientos de fin de semana, pues debía levantarse temprano y dejar a su pareja solo en casa, cuando durante la semana era Yugi quien lo dejaba a él por ir a la Universidad.

Sus vidas eran complicadas y si, cansadas, pero el ex faraón pensaba que mientras su otra mitad estuviera con él, nada más en el mundo importaba o al menos eso pensaba, hasta que al entrar en su departamento, la escena que miró le cayó como agua helada en el cuerpo.

Yugi estaba dormido en el sofá, sus rasgos divinos le daban un aire angelical que podía derretir la frialdad más oscura, pero sin duda el muchacho rubio que dormía también entre sus brazos no era parte de tan bonita escena inicial.

Yami cerró la puerta y dejó las llaves sobre la mesita de recepción, caminó lentamente hasta las figuras dormidas y contempló con el seño fruncido que su pareja mantenía aferrado al rubio que de vez en vez suspiraba con dolor.

¿Qué era lo que había sucedido durante su ausencia?.

Yami requería una explicación.

En el pasado sus muestras de celos habían sido legendarias más jamás dejaría esa posición, pues el chico que ya despertaba de su siesta, lo era todo para él y por tal razón debía protegerle.

-Hola, ¿dormiste bien?. Indagó Yami, cuando los ojos amatistas de Yugi dieron con su figura.

El aludido parpadeó y tras sentir el peso casi muerto sobre su cuerpo, recordó lo que hacía unas pocas horas había sucedido.

Así que con total delicadeza depositó el cuerpo cansado de Joey sobre el sofá y se incorporó, mirando al rubio con sonrisa en labios.

Yami entonces se enfadó un poco. No quería hacer un escándalo, pero admitía: odiaba las sonrisas que Yugi le dirigía al rubio. Celos, era lo que sentía.

-Ven. Le indicó Yugi entre susurros, cuando hubo cubierto a Joey con una frazada.- Debo decirte algo.

Yami siguió a su pareja hasta su habitación, donde la puerta se cerró con sigilo.

-Bien, espero que la explicación sea convincente. No todos los días tenemos a Joey durmiendo sobre ti.

Yugi enarcó una ceja y después rió.

Su Yami estaba celoso y recordó cuando hacía un par de años el ex faraón le había relatado toda la clase de torturas que habían cruzado por su cabeza para aniquilar a Joey. Pues según su contraparte, estuvo celoso del tiempo que pasaba con el rubio.

Y al parecer ese sentimiento había regresado, pero la diferencia radicaba en que en ese momento ambos eran pareja y podía apagar las sospechas del ex faraón con sencillez.

Por tal se acercó al entrenador, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y sin pedir autorización besó de manera pasional a su contraparte, el cual reaccionó de igual manera.

-Espero que no hayas pensado mal, Yami. Sabes que te amo, pero el cariño que siento hacia Joey jamás se esfumará.

Es algo inevitable. Susurró Yugi, cuando sus iguales le miraban con amor.

-Lo sé. Pero mis celos son inevitables. ¿Qué haría sin ti Yugi?. Lo eres todo para mi. Confesó el ex faraón, abrazando con necesidad a su contraparte.

-Y tú para mi, Yami. Admitió el muchacho, devolviendo la caricia necesaria.

Después de unos minutos, Yugi le indicó a su pareja que se sentara. Debía de relatarle el porqué su mejor amigo se encontraba dormido en su sofá.

Así que después de que el antiguo faraón asintiera al relato de su pareja, las cosas tomaron forma para los dos.

-Y ese es el motivo. No podía abandonarlo Yami. Joey me necesitaba. Exclamó con pesar Yugi, cuando finalizó el relato del rubio.

El ex faraón frunció el entrecejo y analizó con más detenimiento las palabras de su pareja.

Si recordaba bien, Seto había sido en el pasado una persona recia y de frío carácter. Acostumbrado a realizar lo que deseaba, solo por su alto puesto de sacerdote Egipcio.

Al parecer el muchacho no había cambiado absolutamente en nada y en momentos de locura, dejaba salir esa parte oscura que tal vez jamás podría dejar de lado.

Yugi esperaba por la reacción de su pareja. Él confiaba en que Yami le ayudaría a rescatar al rubio de tan dura vida, pues él más que nadie conocía a Seto Kaiba y lo cruel que podía llegar a ser en ocasiones.

Tras un leve silencio, Yami al fin habló.

-¿Y qué es lo que pretende hacer?. No creo que seguir en casa de Kaiba sea la solución.

-Está confundido. Joey está enamorado de Kaiba y es difícil para él pensar algo cuerdo. Al menos está ambivalente entre irse o no de la mansión.

Yami asintió. Poniéndose en el lugar del rubio, él habría reaccionado exactamente igual, pues el amor era un factor importante que estaba de por medio.

-Comprendo. Aunque solo él debe encontrar la respuesta Yugi. Yo se que sufres por él, pero inevitablemente...

-Lo sé y es lo que me duele. Lo daría todo por ayudarle. Suspiró Yugi, siendo su rostro acariciado por las manos tibias de su pareja.

-Solo espera. Joey ha madurado mucho en estos años. Ya no es el chico aquel que decidió casarse con Kaiba por el afán de encontrar libertad.

Ahora él ha cambiado y verás que decidirá lo mejor .

Si la muerte no ha querido llamarle aun, es por algo. Solo confía, amor.

Yugi asintió, aferrándose a los brazos cálidos de su amante.

Hablar con Yami siempre le hacía bien, sobre todo porque al pensar siquiera en el dolor de Joey, se sentía tremendamente afortunado de tener el amor a su lado.

Sin duda, su mejor amigo debía sufrir demasiado al mirar el odio en las pupilas que más amaba en la vida.

Pero como decía el ex faraón, solo Joey tenía la respuesta.

Mokuba permanecía sentado en aquel restaurante. El preferido de Joey y el suyo propio, porque en ese lugar había la cantidad de comida chatarra que en su hogar, no podían comer.

Tras una larga mañana tratando de localizar al rubio, el muchacho de cabellos negros había conseguido dar con su paradero en la única casa que desde un principio había descartado sin saber porque: Con Yugi.

Mokuba había suspirado al escuchar la voz adormilada de su amigo rubio tras el teléfono y estuvo a punto de salir a buscarle, cuando Joey lo detuvo, argumentando que lo vería a medio día en su restaurante predilecto.

Y ahí estaba Mokuba, con un gran sentimiento de ansiedad y sobre la mesa papas francesas sin probar, cuando en otra ocasión ni siquiera habrían durado cinco minutos.

El muchacho se encontraba nervioso y deseoso de contemplar a Joey.

La noche pasada lo había escuchado todo, hasta los sollozos intranquilos del rubio.

Se sentía impotente al no haber hecho absolutamente nada, pero obediente de Joey, quien una vez hacía tiempo cuando su hermano comenzaba a beber, le había dicho que jamás se interpusiera a Seto, pues estando este ebrio jamás lo reconocería.

Y así había sido, la noche anterior no se había interpuesto a pesar del dolor en su corazón y por eso la culpa lo dominaba.

Deseaba constatar que Joey efectivamente estaba bien, como le había dicho por teléfono.

Tomó una de las patatas sobre la mesa y la miró largamente.

No le apetecía comer nada, por lo que jugó con ella pasándola entre sus dedos y dejando el rastro de aceite por ellos.

-Te he dicho que si no vas a comer, entonces no juegues con la comida Mokuba.

La voz a su espaldas hizo que el adolescente dejara caer la patata y mirara al rubio que se acercaba a él, extendiéndole una servilleta de papel.

-Joey. Sonrió y suspiró Mokuba, cuando miró que el rubio efectivamente se encontraba bien físicamente. Tal vez un poco pálido y ojeroso, pero nada que una buena comida y sueño no quitaran.

-Bueno, heme aquí. Medió sonrió el rubio, revolviendo los cabellos negros del chico que se abrazó a su cintura con felicidad.

-Me alegra tanto saber que estas bien. Por la mañana al buscarte en tú habitación y no encontrarte, pensé...

-Te agradezco tú preocupación Mokuba, pero estoy bien. Sonrió Joey, sentándose al lado del adolescente, no sin besarle con dulzura los cabellos.

El menor de los Kaiba miró la tristeza en la faz de Joey y supo que algo no muy bueno se avecinaba.

-¿Qué ocurre Joey?.

El rubio, quien miraba la botella de refresco perteneciente al adolescente a su lado, suspiró hondamente, para después darse valor y enfrentar los ojos que en absolutamente nada se parecían a los de su hermano.

Tal vez solo en el brillo de altivez que Mokuba comenzaba a evidenciar en ocasiones.

-Siento mucho que tuvieras que escuchar lo de anoche.

Mokuba negó. En realidad él no lo sentía.

-Soy yo el que se disculpa por no ayudarte. Quería hacerlo pero...

-Está bien. Te pedí que no lo hicieras y te agradezco que me hayas hecho caso. No es fácil lidiar con un ebrio. Dímelo a mi que toda la vida lo he hecho. Sonrió Joey con ironía.-Más mucho me temo que tal vez tú tendrás que seguir haciéndolo y por eso te pido que tu palabra de no intervenir siga en pie.

-¿Por qué hablas así Joey?. No me gusta. Indicó el adolescente tras un escalofrío.

El rubio entonces sonrió con tristeza y se recordó ser firme en su decisión.

Esa mañana tras despertar en el sofá de su mejor amigo, se encontró cara a cara con Yami, el cual lo reconfortó con una sonrisa sincera.

Yugi le había relatado lo ocurrido y le agradeció por su comprensión.

-"Elige lo mejor para ti. Ya es tiempo de que Joey Wheeler comience a pensar para él y por él".

Había sido el consejo de Yami, por lo que tras una larga mañana de pensar, había llegado a una ciertamente difícil conclusión.

-Mokuba, lo que voy a decirte no es nada sencillo. Créeme que para llegar a esta decisión tuve que pasar por un largo camino que aun en este momento me carcome el alma.

El adolescente asintió, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

-Estos años han sido un verdadero suplico para mi. Pensé que la persona a quien más amo en esta vida cambiaría y que podría entonces vivir con tranquilidad.

Pensé que estaba loco por amar y ser odiado. Jamás he encontrado una verdadera respuesta a este amor, pero si sé que la intensidad es enorme.

Pero con lo de anoche solo comprobé que...esa persona jamás me amará y que en lugar de eso me maltratará aun más de lo que estoy.

Toda mi vida he vivido entre el maltrato y tal vez no sepa existir de mejor forma. Tal vez por eso es que he vivido tanto tiempo en este mundo.

-Joey...

-Terminaré esto Mokuba, porque es difícil para mi.

El muchacho asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Esta mañana busqué ayuda y tras horas de constante ambivalencia he optado por lo mejor para mi.

Desde ahora pensaré para mi y aunque me duela...es lo que haré.

Los castaños ojos de Joey se posaron en un Mokuba que expectante le miraba también.

Lo que el rubio diría sin duda era duro, pues tras varios minutos de silencio continuó hablando.

-Mokuba...he decidido marcharme de la mansión y comenzar una nueva vida. El lazo material que nos une a tú hermano y a mi jamás se romperá, pero mirándolo mejor, nada, absolutamente nada me obliga a seguir al lado de tú hermano.

El adolescente de negros cabellos sintió que sus ojos temblaban.

¿Y yo?. Exigió el muchacho, a punto de llorar.

Joey sabía que ese punto llegaría, por lo que abrazando al muchacho le transmitió su pesar.

-Tú eres importante para mi, tanto como un hermano. Pero bien sabemos que Seto jamás me permitiría llevarte conmigo.

-Pero yo a él...

-Es tú hermano y aunque en estos momentos te encuentres molesto con él, siempre te ha dado lo que has necesitado. Eres su única existencia Mokuba y en verdad él te necesita aunque no quiera admitirlo.

El de cabello negro abrazó con más fuerza al rubio.

Su hermano no lo necesitaba. Su hermano se había vuelto ególatra y ausente. Seto no requería de su presencia.

-No quiero que me dejes...No quiero que te vayas. Sollozó el muchacho, apagando sus lloros dentro del abrazo.

El rubio sintió que su alma y corazón se contraían.

¿Por qué era tan difícil todo aquel tramo?.

-Qué más quisiera yo que llevarte, mi querido Mokuba. Pero ya te he dicho que...

-Entiendo. Musitó el muchacho con racionalidad.- Si me llevas contigo solo te ocasionaría más problemas legales con mi hermano y eso es lo que precisamente estás evitando.

Joey asintió, aunque en realidad habría querido acceder a la proposición del muchacho.

Mokuba sollozó una vez más antes de apartarse del rubio y dedicarle una amplia sonrisa.

-Estas en tú derecho de hacer lo que planeas. Y aunque no parezca te felicito por tú decisión. Necesitas empezar una verdadera vida y aunque por el momento no esté yo a tú lado...tienes mi apoyo. Dijo el muchacho, sonriéndole de manera sincera al rubio.

-Gracias, Mokuba.

El rubio admitió que el adolescente había ganado su corazón con pureza.

Era la única persona en esos años que logró llenarle de un poco de vida el alma y sin duda, dejarle solo, le dolería demasiado.

Pero había decidido algo y en realidad no se arrepentía. O eso quería creer.

-¿Cuándo te vas?. Preguntó Mokuba tras beber un poco de refresco.

-Esta tarde. Duke me dará asilo mientras encuentro un lugar decente en donde vivir.

Mokuba asintió. Duke se había convertido en un buen amigo.

-¿Podré visitarte, Joey?. Indagó el adolescente, no pudiendo resistirse más.

-Por supuesto que si. Cuando y cuantas veces lo desees. Y si tú hermano continua con sus viajes, hasta podrás quedarte en mi casa. Guiñó Joey, sonriendo un poco ante el brillo de felicidad del muchacho.

No había más que decir. Joey comenzaba una nueva vida, una donde necesitaba escapar del maltrato y vivir de verdad.

El único miedo del rubio era entonces: ¿Olvidarse de Seto o no?.

CONTINUARÁ....

Si, ya se que en el capitulo anterior fui muy dura, pero es algo que debía de hacer.

Cuando la historia llegue a su fin y la explicación de muchas cosas se consiga también, entenderán porque tanto sufrimiento.

Si, es un patrón lo que Joey tiene en su vida y me alegra de que lo hayan descubierto.

Sinceramente es lo que muchas veces ocurre con la mayoría de las personas, tal vez no tan drásticamente pero en cierta manera.

Joey ha roto ese patrón, esperemos que sea para bien.

Sobre otra duda, si, el Manga y no estoy muy segura si en la serie también, se hace mención de que el padre de Joey es alcohólico y el rubio trabaja por las mañanas para...vaya, mantenerlo, como muchos de los escritores lo mencionamos en la mayoría de las historias.

Sin embargo y aclarando que este punto lo dejé de lado para esta y creo, todos mis Joey/Seto, en Japón es severamente sancionado el hecho de que un estudiante trabaje.

Joey sin embargo tiene un permiso especial, por ello no lo sancionan ni a él ni a su padre. Me pregunto el porqué, pero eso ya es cosa del guionista

Espero haber resuelto algunas de sus dudas y sobre Duke...ya veremos lo que ocurre. Ciertamente me encanta este chico, pues verdaderamente es el único que puede enfrentarse a Seto sin temor.

Gracias por su infinito apoyo y comentarios. Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y me daré prisa en terminar el siguiente capitulo para antes de irme de vacaciones.

Desde ahora me disculpo por no finalizarlo, pero las cosas se me han salido de control y ahora esta historia a crecido bastante

Espero su comprensión sobre lo mismo.

Hasta otra ocasión, su amiga:

KATRINNA LE FAY 

****


	13. Lentamente 13

_TITULO:_** LENTAMENTE**

_Serie_**: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_Pairings_**: S/J**

_Category_**Slash/Yaoi.**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo_**Después del Torneo en Ciudad Batallas.**

**En calidad de Universo **

****

****

**DON'T GO**

****

-Por la pinta que tienes, estuviste bebiendo como de costumbre, ¿no es así?.

-Cállate, Louis.

-Yo solo digo la verdad.

El abogado siguió los movimientos del moreno que como siempre se sentó tras su escritorio, con el seño fruncido y aunque no se notara, dolor de cabeza.

Pero a Seto Kaiba no le importó que lo miraran, por lo que sin perder tiempo se dedicó a buscar sus trabajos pendientes, ignorando por completo a Louis, quien lo seguía muy de cerca.

-¿Qué ocurrió?.

Seto miró de reojo a su abogado, más no respondió. Su vida era privada o lo que podía conservar de ello.

No diría nada, al menos que fuera necesario. Así que volviendo a ignorar al abogado, tecleó rápidamente en su computador.

-Al parecer otra riña. ¿O me equivoco?.

-Si. Te equivocas. Añadió Kaiba con fastidio. Su paciencia nuevamente se estaba agotando.

Louis frunció el entrecejo nuevamente.

¿Hasta cuando se terminarían las riñas en casa del moreno?.

Aunque Seto dijera lo contrario, él por experiencia sabía que en la mansión Kaiba había todo, menos serenidad y charlas amistosas.

No dijo nada, sino que se limitó a dejar sobre el escritorio los contratos pendientes por firmar y se dispuso entonces a salir de la habitación.

En días como ese, era mejor no interponerse al moreno, de lo contrario la furia Kaiba recaería en el osado.

Cuando el abogado de Seto estuvo a punto de partir, la puerta de aquel despacho se abrió con violencia, evidenciando entonces a un hombre de gafas bastante molesto.

-Quédate. Esto te interesará. Demandó Suichi a un Louis que solo asintió y regresó sobre sus pasos.

Seto despegó sus ojos de la pantalla luminosa y los posó sobre Suichi, quien dado su carácter alegre, era difícil que se le mirara molesto, como en esos momentos.

-¿A qué debo tu alegre visita?. Indagó Kaiba, dejando que su mofa sobrepasara aun su propio ánimo.

Suichi entonces lanzó al escritorio un par de hojas, que el moreno tomó sin dejar de mirar de manera desafiante al abogado de su padrastro.

-¿Qué ocurre?. Cuestionó Louis, cuando miró los puños contraídos de Maky.

-Ocurre...ocurre que él ya terminó con mi paciencia y que es la última vez que intercedo por su causa.

Te dije que si algo le ocurría a Joey, sería el primero en interceder por él. Así que aquí estoy.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Joey?. Quiso saber Louis. La integridad del rubio era también importante para él.

Más no tubo que esperar demasiado, porque en cuanto busco las respuestas en el castaño tras el escritorio, sus facciones le delataron que las cosas eran graves.

Seto leyó con rapidez las hojas entre sus manos y queriendo verificar que lo que ahí decía era verdad, volvió a leer, sin saber que reacción dar al finalizar su lectura.

-¿Ya estarás contento, no es así?. La pregunta mordaz de Suichi no inmutó al joven genio, que apartó las hojas como si de cosa trivial se tratara.

-Por fin hace algo servible. Al fin su única neurona respondió adecuadamente. Sonrió el moreno, con un toque de lo que a Maky le pareció alivio.

Louis hizo un gran esfuerzo por sostener a Maky, de lo contrario estaba seguro que se lanzaría contra el muchacho que solo atinó a sonreír con sorna.

-¿Qué es lo que le ocurrió a Joey, Suichi?.

El aludido le tendió los papeles al abogado de Seto y este leyó con rapidez lo que momentos antes el mismo Kaiba había repasado.

Al finalizar los ojos de Louis buscaron una respuesta en los azules de Seto, quien con ahora sonrisa alegre, despejó las dudas de ambos hombres.

-El idiota de Wheeler al fin decidió irse de mi casa y realizar un tratado en el que te deja a ti, Maky, como albacea de su firma para las cosas legales.

Evidentemente no quiere verme y yo le agradezco que me ahorre seguir viendo su cara de estúpido.

Irse de Mi casa, es sin duda la mejor decisión que ha tomado en años.

Lo Felicito. Añadió el muchacho con burla.

-¿Qué le hiciste Seto?.

El de ojos azules miró con altivez a su abogado, mientras se reclinaba con pereza sobre su silla giratoria.

-A ese perro no le he hecho absolutamente nada.

-Pero Joey no pudo tomar la decisión de irse de tú lado y dejar a Suichi como albacea así como así. Debió de suceder algo que lo orillara a tomar esta decisión. Dijo Louis, indicándole a Maky que se sentara y no perdiera el control.

-Lo que fuera que sucediera, me alegra. Así, para esta noche, ya no tendré a ese inútil dentro de mi casa y si todo continua así, tal vez encuentre algún modo de deshacerme de él por completo.

Ya era hora de que saliera de mi casa cuando evidentemente nada lo ataba a ella.

El abogado del muchacho se mordió el labio.

Aun después de tantos años al servicio del genio, no lograba comprender el porqué su actitud retadora y burlona sobre el nombre de su esposo.

Sin duda era la única persona que jamás había visto la verdad en los ojos tristes del rubio.

-Eres un maldito ciego. Solo espero que cuando te des cuenta de la verdad, el resto de tú vida te sirva para arrepentirte de tus actos.

Nos veremos en el despacho de abogados para tomar posesión de mis derechos como albacea de Joey.

Hasta entonces....ojalá que la venda en tus ojos se caiga.

Maky se soltó con violencia del agarre de su colega, para después caminar con enfado hacia la salida.

Seto sonreía. El día anterior no se había tomado la molestia de investigar en dónde se encontraba el rubio y al no mirarlo esa mañana, supuso que se había ido a la Universidad.

Más la noticia de que Joey había decidido irse de su casa y aparatarse de su vida era lo mejor que le habían confirmado en años.

No podía evitar el sentirse extrañamente libre y desprovisto de ese peso imaginario que había llevado consigo durante cuatro años.

Al fin...el estorbo en su vida se iba y si era posible creerlo, para siempre.

-Nunca pensé que lograría decir esto pero...definitivamente no tienes corazón. Lo que le hiciste a Joey fue lo último para él.

Me sorprende que no se haya suicidado.

-Entonces me habría quitado doble peso de encima. ¿Cómo no he considerado asesinarlo yo mismo?. Ah, si. Por lo legal y los chismes.

-Cínico. Gruñó Louis, dando media vuelta para salir del privado.

-Una cosa más Louis. Necesito que despejes todos los asuntos legales para aquí a un mes.

El abogado solo asintió, sin argumentar nada. Pese a todo, era su deber como abogado realizar lo que le pedían.

-Por si tu curiosidad es mucha. Déjame decirte que viajaré un poco para celebrar Mi Libertad.

Louis no dijo nada, solo salió de la habitación y deseó, que algo, lo que fuera, por fin le enseñara la realidad al ojiazul.

Seto Kaiba se levantó, se estiró con fuerza y suspiró hondamente, antes de que una sonrisa despectiva cubriera su boca.

Si, estaba encantado con la nueva noticia que acababan de darle y sin duda viajar en total calma y tranquilidad al lado de su hermano, era lo que necesitaba para olvidarse de toda aquella pesadilla en la que había estado viviendo durante cuatro años.

Tal vez lo que había tratado de hacer con Joey hacía dos noches, había tenido que ver con su repentina decisión de irse, eso le hizo pensar al chico que de haber realizado eso mismo hacía años, quizás en ese momento y debido a cualquier cosa que el rubio hubiera descubierto, se encontraría disfrutando de su vida.

-Al menos me he deshecho de tu odiosa presencia Wheeler. Ya encontraré un modo de deshacer este matrimonio.

Se dijo, sintiendo que toda una vida nueva se encontraba a su alcance.

Joey miró la habitación y se sintió tremendamente solo.

Duke le había hecho el favor de prestarle una de sus habitaciones desocupadas, pero el rubio jamás imagino lo grande y solitaria que podía llegar a ser.

No estaba acostumbrado a tanto espacio, pero quizá lo que le hacía falta eran sus pertenencias. Aquellas que con su trabajo había conseguido comprar sin tocar ni un solo centavo de la herencia Kaiba.

Suspiró hondo y se dejó caer sobre uno de los sofás.

El día anterior había pasado la noche en casa de sus "gemelos" amigos.

Ambos habían insistido en que por lo menos esa noche se quedara con ellos.

Por eso y después de hablar con Mokuba, había visitado a Deblin, quien le aseguró que podía quedarse con él el tiempo que quisiera.

Joey supo que a su alrededor aun quedaban buenas personas que lo comprendían, incluyendo al abogado Maky, que tantos momentos agradables y consejos le había dado.

-"¿Qué es lo que te hizo?".

Fue la pregunta del abogado, cuando esa mañana Joey lo visitó en sus oficinas.

-"Nada. Pero digamos que ya me canse".

Había sido la respuesta del rubio, ocultando perfectamente la escena que su cerebro trataba de olvidar inútilmente.

La razón de ello era simple: El beso.

Un beso cálido en un principio, que le había hecho estremecer cada palmo de cuerpo y corazón.

Una caricia y un recital de posesión que imaginó como verdadero y único.

Pero aquello se volvió violencia y él, al no soportarlo tuvo que regresar a la realidad.

-Seto. Suspiró Joey, esperando que las lágrimas no fluyeran por sus ojos nuevamente.

Si había tomado la decisión de marcharse de la vida de Seto Kaiba, debía también hacerlo con la imagen y el recuerdo.

No podía continuar su vida memorando a un ser frío y sin sentimientos.

-¿Por qué la vida es así?. Se dijo, mirando por la pequeña ventana que dejaba entrar bastante luz.

-¿Puedo entrar?.

Deblin apareció en la habitación, llevando consigo un par de tazas de humeante café, que Joey agradeció en el alma.

-Gracias. Esta mañana salí tan deprisa de la casa de Yugi, que olvidé desayunar.

-Me lo imaginé. Por eso te traje esto. Guiñó Duke, sentándose al lado del rubio, que tras dar el primer sorbo de café, sintió que las energías regresaban a su cuerpo.

-Se que no estás acostumbrado a tanto espacio, pero no podía permitir que te quedaras en la pequeña habitación cerca de la cocina. Ese es para el servicio.

-Pero es que yo no necesito tanto. Solo...un techo dónde resguardarme mientras encuentro departamento. Confesó el rubio, mirando los ojos verdes que con cariño le devolvían la mirada.

-No seas tonto Joey. ¿Cómo voy a permitir que vivas solo en estos momentos?.

Tendrás dinero en el banco, pero al menos permítete salir de todo esto en compañía amiga.

No quiero que la soledad te vuelva a ser presa.

Joey asintió y en un repentino brote, abrazó con afecto al de apariencia estrambótica.

Sin duda Duke era un gran amigo que su alma apreciaba con sinceridad.

-Gracias Duke. No se como voy a pagarte todo esto. Musitó Joey, pensando en la carga que seguramente era para Deblin.

-No tienes por que agradecer. Sabes que desde hace mucho insistía en que dejaras a ese cretino. ¿Cómo no ayudarte cuando has hecho lo mejor en la vida?.

Lo importante es tú integridad y si no me has permitido demandar a ese estúpido, es porque aun queda un poco de bobo en ti.

El rubio rió. Duke jamás cambiaría su actitud bromista.

-En verdad me alegra tenerte aquí, Joey.

El rubio sintió el cómo Deblin le acariciaba la espalda con amor y no evitó suspirar una vez más por los recuerdos.

¿Cuánto habría dado él porque Seto lo abrazara de aquella manera?.

Tal vez se había ido de la vida del genio, pero una cosa si era segura: jamás podría olvidar al hombre más importante de su vida, porque sencillamente era el amor de su marginada existencia.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Mokuba permanecía sentado sobre la cama del rubio, aquella que en unos momentos más se llevarían, junto con el resto de las pertenencias de su amigo.

Estaba disfrutando un poco más del calor que Joey siempre le brindaba. Lo iba a echar mucho de menos, pero mientras el rubio estuviera lejos de los maltratos de su hermano, él estaría feliz por ello.

Mokuba pensaba en lo mucho que las cosas habían cambiado tras el arribo de Joey a esa casa.

Su hermano se había convertido en un ser mucho más indiferente y frío, que había dado un giro completo a su vida, incluyéndole a él.

Ya no había más afecto oculto para él, ni más "te quieros" por parte de su hermano.

Todo lo que quedaban eran ausencias largas y viajes sin sentido, donde su hermano buscaba amantes para apagar la aberración que la presencia de Joey le hacía sentir.

El adolescente no entendía el cómo Seto despreciaba tanto al rubio, si este era todo un encanto de persona, sobre todo con él, que había sido su apoyo durante esos años de indiferencia por parte de su hermano.

A su parecer, Joey era el ser más entregado sobre la faz de la tierra y no cabía duda en ello. Solo Seto no podía mirar lo que la mitad de las personas que conocían al rubio sabían.

-Está ciego. Dijo Mokuba al aire.

Después de asistir a clases, de manera involuntaria, había pasado el día vagando por la mansión, recogiendo y guardando cosas que el rubio podría olvidar.

Una excusa perfecta para visitarle en casa de Duke, donde su amigo viviría por un tiempo.

Aun no asimilaba que no habría más Joey en su casa y que el sol, que hasta la servidumbre había amado, se iba, como el que poco a poco se ocultaba en el horizonte.

-Pero es lo mejor Mokuba. Él estará bien y si tenemos suerte de que recupere su jovialidad...volverá a ser el mismo Joey que una vez conociste. Se dio ánimos el muchacho, mirando que un portarretratos mostraba al rubio y a él en un parque de diversiones, antes de que la tristeza cubriera el rostro de su amigo.

Escuchó entonces que la puerta principal se abría y sospechó de quién se trataba, por lo que procurando ocultar la fotografía, decidió bajar al encuentro de las "visitas". Ya después le daría a Joey aquella foto, junto con el resto de las pertenencias "olvidadas".

Bajó despacio y miró que en el recibidor una figura de cabellera oscura, daba órdenes estrictas y concisas a varios hombres de uniforme gris.

Mokuba no tuvo que cuestionar para saber que se trataba de la mudanza.

-Buenas tardes. Saludó el adolescente, cuando la mirada verde de Deblin se enfocó en él.

-Hola, Mokuba. Un gusto verte. Sonrió el de porte estrambótico, pidiéndole con total confianza al mayordomo, que guiara a los de la mudanza hasta la habitación de Joey.

-¿En dónde esta?. Indagó Mokuba al no ver a su amigo rubio.

-Fue a despedirse de todos, o al menos eso es lo que entendí. Confesó Duke, mirando que los ojos del muchacho temblaban con tristeza.- ¿Vas a extrañarle, verdad?.

Mokuba asintió. ¿Cómo no extrañar a Joey?.

-Él también a ti, pero seguro te ha dicho que puedes visitarlo cuando quieras, ¿no es así?.

-Si. Incluso cuando Seto se vaya de viaje. Suspiró el chico, guardando uno de tantos sollozos que no quería dejar libre.

Duke entonces se acercó al cada vez más alto Mokuba Kaiba y le acarició los cabellos, tal y como Joey lo hacía.

-Eres muy diferente a tú hermano. No comprendo el como son hermanos.

-Ni yo. Medio sonrió el adolescente, esperando que sus ojos no derramaran demasiadas lágrimas.

Duke continuó con su caricia, pensando en lo mucho que había ayudado aquel casi adulto a su amigo rubio.

Ciertamente sin el menor de los Kaiba, Joey se habría ido de ese mundo hacía bastante tiempo.

-¿Vivirá contigo?.

Duke asintió. Mokuba era muy perceptivo.

-¿Entonces es verdad?.

Deblin enarcó una ceja sin entender.

-¿Es verdad que te gusta Joey?.

El de porte estrambótico sintió entonces que el aire le faltaba y tosió al sentirse demasiado rojo.

Mokuba solo rió por lo bajo, dejando que Duke se apartara de él.

-¿Pero quien te dijo eso?. Indagó Deblin tras recuperar el aire.

-Yo solo cuestiono lo que miro.

Si, definitivamente el muchacho era muy perceptivo.

-Joey es un buen amigo y le estoy tendiendo la mano como cualquier otro de sus amigos lo haría.

Soy el único con un departamento de soltero, por lo que tenía que ser yo quien lo ayudara, ¿no?.

Mokuba rió entonces con estruendo. ¿Por qué los adultos eran tan malos en mentir?.

Duke solo atinó a sonrojarse más y a pensar que definitivamente la mansión Kaiba era muy calurosa.

-Quisiera escuchar el chiste yo también.

Joey arribó justo cuando varios de los trabajadores ya bajaban su cama, librero y computador.

-No es nada. Mokuba solo me estaba contando sobre...sobre...nada en particular.

Pero el aludido solo rió más ante la dificultad de Deblin por explicarse. Aquel si era un digno espectáculo.

Joey solo sonrió a medias. Sin duda Mokuba y Duke se llevaban muy bien.

-Por cierto, Marian dijo que cada semana te enviaría un pastel. Dijo que no quería que la olvidaras. Comunicó Mokuba, apagando su risa.

-Si, lo mismo me ha dicho hace rato. No podía irme sin despedirme de todos. Sonrió Joey, esperando que los de la mudanza no hubieran quebrado ninguna de sus cosas.

-¿Les parece si mientras terminan de empacar, tomamos té?.

El ofrecimiento de Mokuba fue aceptado. No tenía caso esperar en aquel lugar sin hacer nada.

Joey estaba seguro de tener todas sus cosas en su habitación. Tenía que mirar bien aquel lugar, porque dentro de poco, ya jamás regresaría a él.

---------------------------

Seto ladeó su cabeza de lado a lado, escuchando que su cuello agradecía la acción.

Había pasado el día entero trabajando, como en antaño y en verdad fue algo que le gustó.

Por fin sus viejas costumbres regresaban y sin duda aquel cambio de jornada se debía a la excelente noticia que esa mañana había recibido.

Aun se le hacía difícil creer que el rubio sopenco que vivía con él se iba definitivamente de su vida.

No tendría que verlo más, y no tendría que gritarle más por cosas molestas para él.

No tendría que verlo tampoco para firmar documentos que correspondían a su parte de la herencia Kaiba y tampoco tendría que llevarlo a fiestas donde el aparentar se había convertido en monotonía y acto necesario.

Era libre, por fin lo era y el aire que respiraba le olía precisamente a eso.

Decidió entonces terminar su trabajo en ese momento y llevando consigo lo indispensable, salió hacia su casa.

Para esa hora Joey ya tendría que estar lejos de su vida para siempre.

Si, aquel era sin duda un día bonito.

-A casa. Ordenó a su chofer, saboreando la palabra que sus labios dejaron escapar. Pues antes, la sola mención de su hogar le sabía agridulce y el recuerdo de enfrentar al rubio, terminaban por molestarle.

Las cosas serían muy distintas a partir de ese momento y su próximo viaje en compañía de su hermano, le traía memorias pasadas que jamás debió dejar de lado.

-¿Señor?. Cuestionó el chofer a través del intercomunicador.

-¿Si?.

-Le he dejado los diarios del día sobre la mesa del mini bar.

-Los leeré después. Inusual calma en el moreno.

-¿Señor?. Volvió a indagar el chofer.

-¿Si?.

-¿Es verdad lo que se dice en la mansión?.

Seto enarcó una ceja. ¿Qué era lo que ahora su servidumbre cuchicheaba?.

-¿Qué?.

-¿Qué el amo Wheeler se irá para siempre?.

Kaiba frunció el entrecejo. Era inevitable que su casa entera se enterara de aquella decisión, pero sin duda él había sido el último en enterarse de ello.

-Si y en realidad el apelativo "amo", ya no es indispensable que lo utilices con él.

El chofer asintió, no era muy bueno reñir con el patrón, mucho menos si al parecer estaba de buen humor.

Así que cortó la comunicación, esperando llegar a tiempo a la mansión para despedir a su "amo Wheeler".

Seto gruñó y revisó los diarios que su chofer le había mencionado.

Por costumbre tenía leer por las noches, camino a su casa.

Le gustaba contemplar las noticias en su totalidad y no por partes, como las personas "normales" sueles hacer.

Las finanzas, la política e incluso la vida criminal le interesaba, dejando de lado la sociedad y los chismes, que eran quienes más denigraban su existencia.

Más ese día decidió leer un poco de la prensa amarillista, que seguramente aun hablaba de la fiesta del sábado, aquella que según él había resultado un fracaso completo por culpa de Joey.

Pero gran sorpresa se llevó, al mirar que la prensa de los cinco diarios que leía, catalogaba de magnífica la fiesta anual de caridad, pero sobre todo el evento principal de subasta, donde cinco millones de dólares habían sido otorgados por su esposo.

Seto no pudo evitar recordar tal momento, cuyas sensaciones percibidas rayaban en lo loco e inverosímil.

"Joey Wheeler la sensación de la noche. ¿Será a caso que en verdad ama tanto al genio Kaiba, que es capas de sonreír incluso tras las infidelidades de su marido?"

Era el encabezado que había llamado su atención.

¿Amar?. El perro no lo amaba, solo era parte de una farsa que se había terminado ya.

"_El magnate Seto Kaiba debe tener cuidado con su preciada "joya", de lo contrario Andy Ludow y Duke Deblin, terminaran por arrebatarle de las manos al hombre más cotizado del Japón, cuando Deblin ya ha apostado por él cinco millones de dólares"._

Eso si lo hizo abrir los ojos gravemente y mirar las fotografías que mostraban a Joey con Ludow y Deblin, sonriendo con carisma a este último.

Entonces los recuerdos de la noche del Sábado regresaron.

Si, había sido a causa de haber visto a Joey con Deblin, que había acorralado a Joey para besarle y...

-Maldita sea. Dijo, tirando los diarios por la ventana.

No quería recordar nada más que su empresa y hermano. Como en antaño.

Recordar a Joey le hacía mal, porque su interior se exaltaba y un calor extraño le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que memoraba el beso robado y las noches de interminables sueños húmedos que tenían por protagonista al rubio Wheeler.

Seto quería olvidar que alguna vez Joey se había cruzado en su camino y que había sido el único ser humano capas de hacerle sentir cosas extrañas, entre ellas, celos.

-Es ilógico. Él es una basura inservible. Un perro, un idiota un...

No quiso admitir que ser humano atractivo también.

Así que cerró los ojos, masajeó sus sienes y decidió calmarse enteramente.

De nada le servía exaltarse cuando Joey ya salía de su vida.

Cinco minutos después arribaba a su mansión, donde al igual que siempre su mayordomo le aguardaba en la puerta.

-Buenas noches, señor Kaiba.

-¿Ya se fue?. Fue su primera interrogante.

-Se está despidiendo del amo Mokuba. La mudanza se fue hace diez minutos.

Seto asintió, cediéndole su chaqueta al hombre que cerró la puerta tras de si.

Entonces caminó lentamente hasta la sala, donde las voces de Mokuba y Joey se escuchaban.

Fue entonces que notó un tono dulce en la voz del rubio, un tono que jamás había notado en esos cuatro años.

Se acercó y miró que efectivamente Joey se despedía de su hermano, el cual evitaba a toda costa llorar.

El rubio lo abrazaba, prometiéndole que podría visitarlo cuando quisiera.

Seto miró entonces algo extraño. La misma energía de belleza que la noche del Sábado cubría a Joey, lo hacía en ese momento, dejándole ver a la criatura más hermosa y maravillosa del mundo entero.

Sonreía, pero sus ojos castaños llevaban algo extraño consigo: Tristeza. Una tristeza que si bien recordaba, Joey jamás había tenido.

Tragó con fuerza. Miraba al rubio de manera distinta y su extrema delgadez contrastaba con su palidez y si, belleza. Porque a pesar de eso Joey era bello por fuera y por dentro.

Kaiba se apartó de la puerta.

-¿Qué me está sucediendo?.

Se dijo sin creer que hubiera siquiera considerado bello a su dolor más grande de cabeza.

-Entonces nos vamos. Mañana este bobo cabeza hueca tiene que ir a la Universidad y necesita descansar.

Aquella voz hizo que los puños de Seto se contrajeran al instante.

Duke Deblin estaba en su casa y si no erraba, con su esposo.

La respiración del castaño se aceleró y no pudo evitar el pensar en entrar en la sala, tomar a Deblin por la camisa y golpearlo hasta el cansancio, solo porque se encontraba en su casa y al lado de su marido.

Pero no tubo tiempo para realizar sus homicidas pensamientos, porque en ese momento las tres personas que charlaban salían de la sala, encontrándolo a él en medio del corredor.

-Seto. Pronunció Joey con temblor. Su cuerpo entonces se deshizo ante la recia presencia del moreno.

El aludido escuchó su nombre y al instante miró los ojos castaños que le observaban con algo más que simple miedo.

Era un sentimiento que jamás había visto en ellos y que lo invitaban a fundirse con el portador de tan encantadores ojos.

Por un momento las cosas se detuvieron, como aquella vez en la fiesta.

Solo Seto y Joey existían y el mundo entero quedaba de lado.

El sonrojo cubrió las pálidas mejillas de Joey, mientras que las duras facciones de Kaiba se suavizaron, dejando a la vista el brillo especial y único que sus ojos azules lanzaban hacia Joey.

Fue un momento mágico en que ambos quisieron acercarse y realizar aquello que su mente les gritaba con ahínco.

-Joey. Llamó Deblin tras un segundo de incertidumbre, rompiendo la unión de los chicos.

El rubio parpadeó y buscó a Duke, quien le indicó que debían irse en ese momento o jamás saldrían.

Joey asintió, deseando que el tiempo volviera a detenerse para mirar los ojos azules de su amor una sola vez más.

Sin duda iba a ser muy difícil olvidarse del moreno.

Seto por otro lado gruñó. ¿Por qué Deblin le arrebataba la atención del rubio?.

-Yo...me voy. Exclamó bajito Joey, cuando comenzaba a caminar al lado del de apariencia estrambótica.

Seto no dijo nada, solo se limitó a pasar de largo a las personas y mirar de manera fulminante a un Duke que no se inmutó.

Las cosas volvieron a pasar en cámara lenta.

Mientras Seto caminaba hacia su privado, su mente gritaba: "No te vayas".

Joey bajó el rostro y siendo guiado por Duke y Mokuba hasta la salida, escuchó que su mente gritaba: "No te vayas".

Pero el rubio debía hacerlo. Ya no podía soportar más humillaciones. Su corazón sangraba y la indiferencia del moreno le dolía inmensamente.

"Debo irme".

"No te vayas".

Continuaba Seto pensando y su corazón tomó un ritmo acelerado, reconociendo un vacío en su vida que se hacía más agudo conforme el rubio se acercaba a la puerta.

Joey besó la frente de Mokuba y antes de salir, miró hacia atrás, ahí en donde Seto había detenido su camino y le daba la espalda.

-"Adiós, amor mío". Fue la despedida silenciosa que Joey le lanzó para después caminar deprisa hasta el auto de Duke y desaparecer para siempre de la vida de un Seto Kaiba que escuchó al rubio partir y cuya mente continuaba gritando con mayor intensidad: "No te vayas, Joey".

Pero era tarde para detenerle, porque el rubio se había marchado ya, dejando a su alrededor la sensación de frialdad más grande de su vida.

-Ya debes de estar contento, hermano. Por fin conseguiste lo que buscabas. Buenas noches.

La indiferencia de Mokuba fue un clavo más en su corazón. Por que eso era lo que sentía, un clavo enorme cruzando su corazón.

Por eso en cuanto se sintió solo, retomó su caminar hacia su estudio, donde se sumió como siempre en el alcohol.

Debía olvidarlo todo, desde sensaciones hasta pensamientos.

Debía enfocarse en su nueva vida y felicitarse por al fin haberse quitado de encima la presencia de Joey Wheeler.

Pero pese a lo que deseaba, los recuerdos aumentaban, mostrándole facetas del rubio que había pasado desapercibidas, pero que su mente en ese momento le recordaba.

Tal vez la Libertad no era tan buena como lo había imaginado.

Joey se mantuvo callado durante todo el trayecto hasta casa de Duke y este respetó el silencio de su amigo, pues debía ser difícil para él aquella transición.

El corazón del rubio lloraba lo que sus ojos no podían y ciertamente habría querido regresar y lanzarse a los brazos del ojiazul aunque este lo golpeara en el trayecto.

Su alma no concebía aun la idea de estar lejos de su amor y mucho menos para comenzar una nueva vida.

Pero debía darse ánimos para continuar adelante, por su bien y el de su corazón.

Desde ese momento comenzaba su nueva vida.

-Se que esto es difícil Joey, pero yo te ayudaré a pasar este tramo.

Duke lo detuvo antes de entrar a la que sería su nueva habitación por el momento.

El rubio le miró y trató de sonreír, consiguiendo solamente un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-Buenas noches, Duke.

Deblin miró desaparecer a Joey tras la puerta y solo suspiró.

Mokuba tenía razón, a él le gustaban ciertas cosas de Joey pero definitivamente jamás podría ganar su corazón, no al menos que tuviera ojos azules y cabello castaño.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

CONTINUARÁ...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Ahora si, lo último este año.

Dejo mucho suspenso y si, espero que las cosas mejoren para el año que viene.

Una feliz navidad a cada uno de ustedes y espero que el próximo año sea benéfico también.

Leo, absolutamente todo lo que me mandan y solo quiero reiterarlo, porque aunque no responda sus comentarios como se debe por falta de tiempo, créanme que leo todo.

Cuídense mucho y bueno...ya saben un poco más de lo que tengo planeado pronto.

Shalom, su amiga:

**KATRINNA LE FAY**


	14. Lentamente 14

_TITULO:_** LENTAMENTE**

_Serie_**: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_Pairings_**: S/J**

_Category_**Slash/Yaoi.**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo_**Después del Torneo en Ciudad Batallas.**

**En calidad de Universo **

****

****

**Catastrophe**

****

****

Un mes desde que Joey se había ido. Un mes en el que sus ojos añoraban en silencio contemplar la silueta divina del rubio.

Todo era monotonía e incluso la palabra "libertad" le sonaba a desolación.

Llegar a casa cada noche era un suplicio e irse por las mañanas una condena.

Si, había vuelto a trabajar igual que antes: larga y afanosamente.

De su viaje de "celebración", nada.

Por un lado porque al siguiente día en que el rubio se fue de su casa, la soledad pegó de lleno a su ser y por otro, su hermano. El adolescente le había retirado la palabra en su totalidad. El resentimiento en el de cabello negro era mucho.

Su vida se hallaba en la cúspide de la monotonía y la persona que rompía con ella ya no estaba más a su lado.

Si, mientras miraba la ciudad con completa indiferencia, suspiraba y por primera vez en su vida añoraba.

-Maldición. Se dijo por quinta vez esa mañana. Pegando con la mano en el alfeizar de la ventana.-Esto no me puede estar pasando a mi.

Recargó su frente contra el vidrio, cuyo reflejo se mostraba extrañamente desesperado.

Necesitaba algo. Su ser entero requería de algo, pero era tan recio y tan terco que jamás siquiera se atrevería a pensarlo.

Al no conseguir la paz que necesitaba, se sentó tras su escritorio y miró fijamente la pantalla de su computador.

Sus acciones eran las mejores del mercado y como lo había dicho alguna vez, nadie sobre la faz de la tierra existía, que no hubiera siquiera usado alguno de sus productos o ideas.

Ciertamente era el hombre más exitoso sobre el mundo, pero también, el más desgraciado.

Con un "clic" cerró la ventana de la bolsa de valores y al instante apareció otra, donde las acciones "cero" se encontraban. Aquellas que subían su valor, dependiendo el comprador.

Y es que ese mes no había sido de cambios radicales solamente para él, sino para el muchacho rubio que ya no miraba.

El chico al parecer había ideado un nuevo programa, porque la empresa que había creado los juegos virtuales en el mundo, había lanzado un programa que sobrepasaba incluso al "Duelo de Monstruos". Era la sensación del momento y obviamente el rubio recibía grandes regalías por cada programa vendido.

Él mismo había adquirido uno y debía de admitir que Joey había incluso superado su idea de un mundo virtual.

El rubio era quizá un genio innato en esas cuestiones, o tal vez su experiencia como duelista lo habían llevado a obrar bien.

Su garganta volvió a dejar libre otro suspiro y esa vez no se reprendió por él, sino que sus ojos regularmente impenetrables sufrieron una avería, por donde su alma se reflejó un momento.

No podía creer hasta donde su vida había llegado. Se sentía miserablemente infeliz, cuando durante toda su vida jamás le había importado tal cosa.

Algo en su alma dolía y admitía, en silencio claro está, que desde el día en que Joey se había ido de su vida, él indagaba en la del rubio como jamás lo había hecho.

Jamás, durante esos cuatro años, se había atrevido siquiera a investigar lo que el rubio estudiaba o ideaba. Si tenía amigos o se divertía.

Si ganaba lo suficiente o el porque jamás había tocado un solo centavo de la herencia Kaiba, mas que para la universidad, cuando evidentemente él mismo sospechaba que sería lo mejor para un perro pobretón como él.

Seto Kaiba incluso se había atrevido a investigar sobre los lugares que Joey frecuentaba o burdas cosas como si tomaba café negro o con leche, con dos cucharadas de azúcar o sin ella.

Pequeñas cosas inútiles que jamás le habían llamado la atención, pero que había investigado con tal minuciosidad como si se tratara de un proyecto multimillonario.

El de ojos azules volvió a cerrar la ventana de finanzas y se concentró entonces en la lista quilométrica que había realizado y que por título llevaba: Joseph Wheeler.

En ella se encontraba cada uno de los gustos y disgustos del rubio, así como las cosas irrelevantes que realizaba.

Toda la vida de Joey estaba ahí. Una vida que en muchos sentidos en nada le gustó al joven Kaiba.

Como por ejemplo el hecho de saber que el padre de Joey había sido alcohólico de tiempo completo y que lo había "vendido" por una cantidad considerable de dinero, con el cual a su parecer aun contaba, pues no se había atrevido a buscarle después de cuatro años de ausencia.

También había descubierto cosas de su hermana y madre, como que Serenity se hallaba estudiando en Grecia y que su madre se había vuelto a casar con un millonario Italiano, que le proveía de lujos y dinero.

Seto había descubierto que la Madre de Joey no le quería, o al menos no como una madre normal a su hijo. Su afecto únicamente era para la joven de rojiza cabellera y que al parecer también había olvidado a su hermano.

De las amistades de Joey encontró noticias que desconocía. El hecho de que el fornido morocho de nombre Tristán y Tea, la "chillona" del grupo se encontraran lejos, estudiando, lo asombró un poco.

Eso entonces lo llevó a mirar que solo Yugi, Yami y Duke eran las amistades que el rubio tenía en esa ciudad y fue cuando supo también que la vida social del alguna vez histriónico Joey Wheeler, era decadente.

-"¿Miraste sus ojos?...parece triste".

Eran las palabras que su abogado le había dirigido aquella vez en su oficina, después de que se enterara de que Joey había aceptado casarse con él.

Si, hasta ese momento podía evocar las orbes castañas y mirarlas en su mente con una tristeza ilógica e inusual.

Incluso su faz entera había cambiado y del afamado orgullo Wheeler nada quedaba.

Solo sumisión y un cambio increíble e inaudito.

-Joey. Pronunciaron sus resecos labios, cuando en esos cuatro años, jamás su boca se había atrevido a pronunciar el nombre de su esposo tan abierta y casi, afectuosamente.

-¿Qué me está sucediendo?. Maldita sea, me estoy volviendo loco. Se dijo, dejando la pantalla de su computador en blanco.

No quería seguir pensando en el rubio o en lo que podía estar haciendo en ese momento.

Ya no quería evocar la perfecta imagen de Joey y derretirse en sus pensamientos al recordar la estilizada y sumamente delgada figura del rubio, que era simplemente bello.

Necesitaba olvidarse de Joey y rehacer su vida.

Necesitaba sacárselo de la cabeza y sentirse libre, como el día en que se entero de que se iría de su casa.

Necesitaba sobre todas las cosas, sentirse nuevamente: Seto Kaiba. El grande, el poderoso y el sin corazón.

Necesitaba hacerlo o de lo contrario perdería su perfección.

-Señor Kaiba. Su abogado va en camino.

Le informó su secretaria por el intercomunicador y él solo atinó a resoplar.

Deseaba no mirar a nadie cuando se sentía tan vulnerable.

-Y todo siempre por tú culpa. Le dijo a la nada, o a la figura imaginaria de cierto chico que quería evitar.

-Buenos días, Seto. Saludó Louis tan cordial como siempre, recibiendo un gruñido por respuesta.

Clásico.

-Veo que estás de buen humor.

-A lo que viniste y rápido. Tengo cosas que hacer. Exclamó el moreno, esperando que la abertura íntima en sus ojos no se evidenciara demasiado.

-Sabes, desde hace tiempo noto que tú carácter es aun más hostil que de costumbre. Si se puede, claro.

¿Sucede algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?.

El aludido resopló, virando su silla. Estaba comenzando a desear confiar en alguien.

Pensaba que lo que sentía iba a terminar por asfixiarlo, cuando todo su interior se encontraba sumido en lo que parecían turbulencias y nubarrones negros.

-Nada de lo que yo no pueda hacerme cargo. Como siempre. Inquirió el muchacho, reconstruyendo su careta de indiferencia.

Siendo quien era, no podía darse el lujo de mostrarse débil.

Todo lo que había forjado por años se lo debía precisamente a ese carácter indiferente y estoico que poseía.

Tal vez lo único valioso que Gozaburo le había dejado en la vida era aquel entrenamiento, donde después de forjarlo con recia mano, había quedado él.

Los sentimientos no contaban, ellos le hacían débil y él no lo era.

Se lo había demostrado al mundo en muchas ocasiones y en esa, no sería la excepción.

Louis había visto en aquel mes, que algo en el genio había cambiado.

Se le notaba ciertamente más ausente y en lugar de pasarse el día enfrascado en sus proyectos, tenía momentos en los que se le advertía absorto en sus pensamientos y en donde sus ojos mostraban un sentimiento incierto, que no se apartaba del moreno por más que este tratara de ocultarlo.

-Yo sé que te ocurre algo, pero si no deseas decirme, entonces no te obligaré.

Solo he venido a traerte los reportes de los nuevos accionistas y a comunicarte que más tarde se llevará a cabo la reunión de la industria tecnológica nacional.

Y antes de que rebatas algo, déjame decirte que es indispensable que asistas y des a conocer tú nuevo proyecto.

Hay algunos en el mercado que están arrasando con los tuyos y no creo que lo desees, ¿verdad?.

El aludido gruñó, asintiendo con esto a lo que el abogado le decía.

Louis salió como entró: rápido, pero con él se llevó ciertas dudas que más tarde, probablemente discutiría con Maky.

Aquello indudablemente le olía bien y esa vez Suichi tendría que hacerle caso a su corazonada.

Tal vez lo único que le hacía falta al genio, era la soledad revestida de libertad.

Movía la pajilla de su malteada con desánimo, mientras su castaña mirada se posaba en una pareja de jóvenes como él, los cuales sonreían y se miraban como si no existiera nada más que ambos en la vida.

Suspiró y movió aun más rápido la pajilla.

Ese día se cumplía un mes desde que saliera de la mansión Kaiba y aunque sus amigos festejaban su libertad, él, en el interior, continuaba sintiéndose tremendamente miserable, tal vez más que antes.

Sentía que algo le faltaba, que su corazón latía desesperado en busca de ese algo que había dejado un gran vacío en él.

En ocasiones se sentía desesperado, otras tantas demasiado triste como para siquiera levantarse de la cama y el resto del tiempo ensimismado o tratando de sonreír como a sus amigos les gustaba.

Si se encontraba en ese lugar era exclusivamente por Duke. El chico estrambótico había sido un encanto en ese mes, donde le había brindado todo el apoyo que en el pasado jamás había podido imaginar.

Deblin era un ángel para él, no podía desairarle una invitación a desayunar, mucho menos cuando gracias a él su nuevo programa se vendía y cotizaba tan bien; pero sin duda Duke jamás podría siquiera parecerse al diablo de ojos azules del cual estaba enamorado.

Al evocar a Seto Kaiba, suspiró.

Si, era él quien le hacía falta. Mirarlo, escucharlo de lejos. Saber que estaba cerca, aunque no pudiera aproximarse a él.

Deseaba tanto poder mirarlo nuevamente que se pasaba noches en vela tratando de recordar cada facción y gesto que obviamente jamás dejarían su mente.

Joey pensaba, que ese mes en lugar de haberle hecho bien, había sido lo contrario, pues ansiaba más que nunca escuchar, aunque fuera en gritos, la voz de su Seto. El chico que se le había incrustado en el corazón lentamente. Por que eso indudablemente había sucedido, aunque no de la mejor manera.

-¿Joey?.

El rubio salió de su ensimismamiento una vez que Duke le sacó de ellos, como siempre.

-¿Ya nos vamos?. Preguntó el rubio, esperando que la sonrisa que le lanzaba al de porte estrambótico sirviera para apartar sus ideas de la usual conversación.

-¿Pensando en él nuevamente Joey?.

No, definitivamente la sonrisa no había servido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado mientras él recordaba a su Diablo?.

-No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?.

-Tengo media hora hablando solo Joey.

Eso en definitiva, respondía la interrogativa del rubio que solo atinó a sonrojarse con pena.

-Lo siento Duke, pero aun es difícil para mi acostumbrarme a que ya no vivo más con él. La otra noche por ejemplo, me desperté de imprevisto y me disponía a cerciorarme si Seto había regresado ya de la oficina, pero cuando salía de la habitación recordé que ya no estoy más en la mansión. Confesó con cierta tristeza.

Deblin movió la cabeza de lado a lado, negando lo obvio.

-Tienes ya un mes solo. Debes comenzar a adecuarte.

Ayer mismo me decías que uno de tus compañeros te había invitado a una fiesta y tú te negaste. Debes comenzar a socializar más, Joey.

-Si pero...es que si asisto a fiestas, entonces la prensa podría enterarse de que ya no estoy con Seto y comenzarían las preguntas, los artículos y las persecuciones: de que si vivo con el que pagó por mí cinco millones, que si somos algo, que si he dejado a mi esposo, que si...no creo que él soporte toda esa presión.

El rubio suspiró tras terminar su frase y Duke gruñó cual sabueso enfadado.

¿Hasta cuando el rubio dejaría de pensar en el "bienestar" de Seto Kaiba y se concentraría en él mismo?.

Al parecer le tomaría muchísimo tiempo hacerlo.

Joey no quería sufrir el acoso de los medios, como muchas veces antes lo había padecido.

No quería que nadie ajeno a sus amigos se enterara de que ya no estaba más al lado de Seto, pues eso conllevaría millones de cosas que prefería evitar, entre ellas, la verdad.

El rubio deseaba seguir aferrándose a la esperanza que había nacido un día en su corazón, de que su Diablo cambiaría y que lo querría tan solo un poco.

Joey continuaba aferrándose a esa esperanza que había sido, después de analizar, lo que le había mantenido en pie durante esos terribles años.

"Tal vez sí me quiere, solo que es demasiado reacio para aceptarlo".

Solía decirse muy a menudo, cuando sentía que desfallecía de dolor.

Tenía que aferrarse a algo o de lo contrario sucumbiría a la muerte, como en ocasiones lo deseaba.

-¿Joey?.

El joven volvió a atender a Duke, quien simplemente llamó a una de las camareras para pedir al fin la cuenta.

-Lo siento, Duke. Se disculpó el rubio.

Debía admitir que Deblin hacía casi un circo para lograr distraer su atención de su único pensamiento y prioridad, pero a pesar de que se lo agradecía, no podía olvidar tan sencillamente.

-Descuida, tenemos toda una vida para que olvides. Fue la respuesta de Deblin, para después dejar unos billetes sobre la mesa e indicarle al rubio que se irían ya.

Joey caminó hasta el auto de Duke y en él aguardó a que el estrambótico muchacho subiera y condujera.

-¿Te molesta si pasamos primero a mi gimnasio?.

El rubio negó, Duke debía estar atento a sus negocios también, pues el duelo de Dados no se manejaba solo.

-¿Has tenido noticias de Pegasus?. Quiso saber Joey, pues hacía bastante que no sabía nada del socio comercial de su amigo.

-Está de vacaciones. Al parecer conoció a una chica y está intentando algo. Informó Duke doblando a la derecha.

-Ojalá pueda. El amor es algo hermoso, aunque se que jamás olvidará a su amada Cecilia. Más de una vez lo ha dicho. Suspiró el rubio, evocando sus tiempos de duelista en el reino de Maximilian Pegasus.

El comentario fue entonces aprovechado por Deblin, quien estaba conciente de lo que quería.

-Entonces tú también deberías de darte una oportunidad, aunque jamás olvides por completo a...ya sabes quien.

Joey miró el perfil del conductor. No podía.

-Se lo que vas a decirme. Dijo Duke antes de que el rubio siquiera hablara.-Pero no puedes pasar el resto de tú vida encadenado a un hombre que jamás te hará caso. Debes continuar, ya has dado un paso alejándote de él, ahora concluye todo consiguiendo a alguien más. Hay muchas personas que estarían honradas de que estuvieras a su lado. Guiñó Deblin, sonrojando la piel blanca del rubio.

Duke sabía lo lejos que estaba llegando, pero indudablemente conforme crecía y la diversión en su vida se terminaba, comprobaba que necesitaba algo estable que su futuro sostuviera, e indudablemente la persona que compartiera su vida tenía que ser muy, muy especial.

-Tomaré en cuenta lo que me dices Duke. Gracias.

El de ojos verdes no deseaba aquella respuesta, pero era un pequeño avance.

Así que sin más charla, arribó a su gimnasio, indicándole a Joey que lo esperara cinco minutos en el auto.

Joey miró al muchacho desaparecer por la puerta principal del edificio y supo que Duke había logrado su sueño.

Era un chico joven con muchas expectativas e ideas, cuyo juego virtual estaba ya en el mercado y era bastante asediado por los que buscaban nuevas cosas.

Recordó entonces su proyecto y el alboroto que había sido el día de su lanzamiento.

Había evitado ir a la ceremonia de gala ese día, pero no al evento diurno cargado de energía y sonrisas.

Su nuevo programa era el más novedoso que nadie podía siquiera imaginar, donde el virtual que alguna vez había hecho Seto Kaiba, quedaba muy corto.

Era la innovación en virtuales y si se juntaba la tecnología de Duke y las ideas de Joey, una bomba resultaba.

Había sido un día importante en la vida de Joey, compartido con sus amigos, a quienes consideraba familia.

Yugi lo había felicitado mas de veinte veces, argumentando su ingenio y gran capacidad.

Yami le había dado solo la mano, pero una pequeña sonrisa había asomado su boca.

Tristán y Tea habían hecho un viaje relámpago para mirarlo y felicitarlo por su éxito. Joey constató lo bien que les iba en sus nuevas vidas y se sintió orgulloso de ellos.

Por último Duke, su socio y buen amigo, el cual había proporcionado la tecnología necesaria para llevar a cabo su proyecto.

Una tarde linda, donde reporteros y entrevistas dio.

Donde evitó a toda costa las preguntas relacionadas a su esposo, al cual había extrañado más que nunca, aunque jamás hubiera asistido a ninguno de sus importantes eventos.

Volvió a sumirse entonces en el pesar.

¿Qué le sucedía?. Tal vez era una especie de masoquista o simplemente como alguna vez le dijera a Mai: "El amor no entiende razones".

-Mai. Susurró su boca.

Hacía tiempo que no sabía de ella. Lo último, la rubia había emprendido un viaje alrededor del mundo y jamás había regresado a la ciudad.

Jamás una llamada, una carta, nada.

La rubia ciertamente se había tomado su libertad con gracia y Joey supo entonces que tal vez eso mismo había hecho Seto al saberse libre.

-Creo que solo doy problemas. Las personas se sienten mejor cuando me alejo.

Duke no alcanzó a escuchar el monólogo del rubio, porque de haberlo hecho, le habría reprendido de nuevo.

-Vámonos. Sonrió Deblin, subiendo a su auto y conduciendo hasta la reunión tecnológica donde harían una demostración de su nuevo programa.

El rubio asintió. ¿Sería a caso que la soledad en vez de hacerle bien como todos le decían, en realidad le hacía sufrir?.

Seto se encontró con caras conocidas, pero ninguna logró captar verdaderamente su atención.

Si estaba en aquel lugar era exclusivamente por su trabajo, de lo contrario no se habría presentado por nada en el mundo.

-Vaya, vaya, el señor Kaiba. Pensé que no vendría.

La voz burlona le hizo mirar con enfado al joven de cabellos negros que le hablaba.

Ya recordaba al muchacho y quiso estrangularlo.

-Ludow. Masculló Kaiba sin la menor intención de parecer cordial.

-Me recuerda. Eso es bueno considerando la cantidad de alcohol que bebió la noche de la fiesta de caridad.

De estrangulamiento, la acción ascendió al nivel de precaución.

Un comentario más y Seto en verdad estallaría.

-¿Piensa que no iba a recordar a plagas como usted?. Sería inevitable hacerlo, por más que lo desee.

Ludow rió. El instinto asesino de Kaiba le causaba risa. Pero debía tener cuidado. No deseaba como enemigo a Seto Kaiba.

-Me alegra saber que ha venido. Convenciones como esta nos sirve a los empresarios para interactuar. Y hablando de ello, ¿en donde ha dejado a su esposo?. Tengo entendido que también incursiona en el ámbito empresarial.

La lujuria fue inevitable en los ojos esmeralda, por más que Andy quiso ocultarla. Un factor que Seto miró y que quiso borrar de un puñetazo.

-No le incumbe esa información.

-Claro, claro, mucho menos cuando evidentemente tienen problemas conyugales.

El moreno miró detenidamente a Ludow y este disfrutó de tener mayor información de la que el genio se esperaba.

-Aunque traten de esconderlo, la prensa es hábil y se habla de un posible rompimiento entre usted y su aun esposo.

¿A caso Joey no soportó más sus infidelidades, señor Kaiba, o consiguió a alguien que si logra lo que usted no puede? Digamos...¿Duke Deblin?.

Seto entonces y sin importar que le miraran, tomó por la camisa al burlón muchacho de ojos verdes y tan siseante y amenazadoramente como era en momentos de enfado, le habló.

-Escúchame bien idiota, como vuelvas a hablar así de mi esposo o de mi, desearás jamás haber tenido esa estúpida sonrisa en tú rostro porque pasarás el resto de tú miserable existencia observándola tatuada en tu mequetrefe boca.

¿Entendido?.

Andy supo entonces porqué Seto Kaiba tenía como sobre nombre: "El diablo de los ojos azules", pues los zafiros que decoraban la faz del moreno se encendieron y sus rasgos sufrieron feroces metamorfosis que lo hicieron temblar y asentir de inmediato.

Kaiba soltó al muchacho y tras dirigirle una nueva mirada amenazante a Ludow, se apartó de él.

Ya tenía demasiado con bocas flojas como él, ahora y si lo que decía era verdad, ya tendría que vérselas con la molesta prensa.

Louis, quien acompañaba a Seto, miró el espectáculo y no supo si reñir al moreno por su mal comportamiento o felicitarle.

Había estado pendiente del muchacho de ojos verdes desde hacía tiempo. Se decía que era uno de los muchos lobos que asechaban a Joey y debía mantenerlo en la mira.

Sin duda cualquier comentario que hubiera dicho, se había ganado el odio eterno de Seto Kaiba.

-¿Todo bien?. Indagó cuando el moreno se acercó a él.

-Si. Solo ratas que jamás dejarán de ser eso.

Seto caminó entonces hacia otro lugar. Estuvo tentado a probar del fino vino de aquella reunión, pero si lo hacía, estaba seguro de que perdería un poco la razón y en esos momentos no era bueno que lo hiciera, aunque tuviera deseos de aniquilar completamente a despojos de personas como lo era Andy Ludow.

Por otro lado, Joey y Duke entraron en el amplio salón. Al parecer la reunión precedida por la corporación que había comprado su programa aun no comenzaba, lo que aprovechó el rubio para echar un vistazo al panorama.

Rostros nuevos y antiguos, todos conocidos gracias a Seto y a las pocas reuniones a las cuales había asistido con él.

-¿Alguien conocido?.

-Muchos. Asintió Joey a Deblin.-Pero todos ratas sedientas de carne. Al menos eso es lo que dice Seto. Medio sonrió Joey, procurando alejarse un poco de Duke por si este le reprendía por su respuesta.

Deblin solo suspiró. Sería difícil hacerle entender al rubio que debía olvidar a Kaiba si quería vivir en el mundo.

Eso entonces le hizo dar un pequeño salto. Había olvidado por completo la posibilidad de que el moreno asistiera a aquella reunión.

Era una posibilidad donde la balanza estaba a la mitad.

Duke no deseaba, no quería que Joey y Kaiba se encontraran, pues de lo contrario...prefería mejor no pensar en ello, por eso decidió mantener en la mira al rubio que ya saludaba con cordialidad a varias personas.

-Me alegra mucho verle, señor Wheeler. Pensé que no asistiría.

Annie Jonson, jefa ejecutiva de la compañía "S.E" sonreía al rubio, quien trataba de ser lo más cordial con las personas que había a su alrededor.

-He estado un poco ocupado con la Universidad y el nuevo programa, pero le he hecho un espacio a mi agenda y aquí me tiene. Sonrió el rubio, haciendo reír a la mujer que admiró profundamente el carácter de su interlocutor.

-Eso es lo importante y en verdad me alegro mucho de tenerlo por aquí. Espero con ansia la demostración de su nuevo programa. Aun no tengo el gusto de comprar uno, pero si es tan lindo como el de "fantasías", entonces debo adquirirlo pronto.

Joey se sonrojó. La joven era norteamericana, lo que significaba que su primer programa ya había rebasado los límites de Japón.

La noticia le causó asombro y si, cierto bochorno. Él no se imaginaba que un simple programa de ilusiones fuera siquiera a ser tan cotizado.

-Gracias por sus palabras, señorita Jonson.

-Es un placer, querido. Ahora, te dejaré unos momentos, debo charlar con un hombre que me debe un favor.

Guiñó la joven y se despidió de Joey, quien al instante volvió a dejar que sus rasgos tomaran su tristeza habitual.

-¿Todo bien?.

-Si Duke, solo que no me agrada tener que mirar a tantas personas. Me siento algo cohibido. Añadió el joven, haciendo reír al de porte estrambótico.

-¿Tú, cohibido?. Cielos Wheeler, creo que debo sacarte más seguido a pasear.

Deblin rió a carcajadas, mientras Joey procuraba mirar a otra parte para no sentirse tan avergonzado.

-No le veo la gracia. Musitó el rubio haciendo un puchero, cosa que Duke valoró un poco.

-Es que no lo estás viendo del lado lógico. Mira. Indicó Duke acercando un poco a Joey.- Esta es la ecuación: Joey igual a can, si le sumamos sin dueño y sin correa, dividido entre tonta cabeza de chorlito, tendremos como resultado...un tonto perro sin dueño, ¿entiendes?.

El rubio bufó y tras cerciorarse de que nadie les veía, pisó a su compañero con algo de fuerza, lo que le ganó un pequeño sollozo de dolor a Duke y una sonrisa de victoria para él.

-Eso te enseñará a no decirme así. Informó Joey, caminando hacia el fondo de la habitación y dejando atrás a un Deblin que mantenía la calma para no estallar en gritos.

En verdad le había pisado fuerte.

Joey sonreía por su victoria y fue entonces que calló en la cuenta de que hacía demasiado tiempo que no se sentía tan relajado y él mismo.

Había pasado tiempo desde que él hiciera alguna broma o se riera por el simple hecho de hacerlo.

Se miró en uno de los espejos en la pared y vislumbró la sonrisa que muy pocas veces hacía acto de presencia en su rostro.

Se veía bien. Sonreír le hacía bien y supo que algo tan bonito como el sonreír, debía de ser innato, no forzado, como él estaba acostumbrado.

-Seto. Musitó, recordando al dueño de sus sentimientos y la razón del porqué había cambiado tanto.

Ya no se trataba demasiado del diablo de ojos azules, sino de él mismo, quien había perdido la chispa que alegraba corazones y su vida.

A pesar de que pronto lograría su sueño, su verdadero ser se encontraba sumido en las tinieblas, aguardando a alguien que pudiera sacarlo de ahí y hacerlo vivir, como muchas veces lo deseaba.

Quería sentir el viento en su rostro y sonreír.

Deseaba mirar la vida de otro color y disfrutarla.

Quería regresar a ser un tanto loco y orgulloso, porque eso le había sacado de infinidad de problemas.

Deseaba ser él nuevamente, pero sabía que no podría lograrlo solo. Ya no después de tanto tiempo.

Se apartó del espejo y caminó sin rumbo fijo. Al parecer la reunión estaba a punto de comenzar, pues las personas reunidas en ese gran recibidor comenzaban a caminar hacia la sala de exposición.

No deseaba estar ahí. No cuando tantos rostros le hacían recordar uno en particular que mermaba su existencia en demasiada soledad, pero que a pesar de ello continuaba aferrándose a él con desesperación.

Se detuvo y suspiró, necesitaba respirar. La ansiedad no se disipaba y comenzaba a faltarle el oxígeno.

No se había exaltado, pero su corazón continuaba latiendo deprisa y el escalofrío que en ese momento le tensó la piel, le hizo saber que algo pasaría.

Miró en derredor, tratando de buscar una salida, pero en vez de eso se encontró frente a frente con su diablo de ojos azules.

Fue entonces que la respiración se apagó y su corazón latió muy lento, rayando en lo imperceptible.

Ambos se encontraban a una distancia prudente, pero ciertamente de frente, como si el destino les hubiera preparado solo para ese momento.

Seto viraba hacia el salón de reuniones en el preciso instante en que sus ojos chocaban con unos castaños centellantes.

Paró en seco su caminar y dejó de lado cualquier acción que no fuese el mirar al rubio frente a él.

Había estado tentado a irse de aquella reunión. Sentía que todo le era desconocido y su mente se encontraba demasiado lejos de aparentar seguridad e ingenio.

Deseaba regresar a KC o en su defecto a su mansión, donde se encerraría toda la tarde y pasaría momentos tratando de descifrar el porqué de aquel vacío en su alma.

Necesitaba una respuesta, pero todo aquello se disipó con solo mirar a Joey.

Sintió que el corazón tomaba un ritmo vivo. Que su respiración se agitaba y que la sangre comenzaba a fluir por sus venas hasta su alma, la cual inexplicablemente se sintió reconfortada.

Trató de caminar por inercia hacia él, pero no pudo moverse. Todo él permanecía estático, mirando al chico que a su vez le miraba fijamente a él.

Joey sintió el impulso de acercarse a Seto y decirle cualquier cosa. Solo deseaba escuchar su voz y mirar por mucho más tiempo el par de zafiros que parecían brillar con una pizca de emoción.

Entonces y como algunas veces antes, dejaron que todo a su alrededor siguiera, mientras ambos se concentraban solo en ellos.

Se miraron largamente, como si hubiera sido la primera vez.

Ambos se habían extrañado, aunque el de cabello castaño jamás lo admitiría.

Los dos miraban cosas distintas, cosas añejas, cosas nuevas. Su esencia se hizo una y se transmitieron la imperiosa necesidad de tenerse cerca, de contemplarse toda la vida y de jamás apartarse.

Ambas almas comenzaron a sentir el calor de la presencia del otro.

Podían notar calidez e incluso estabilidad emocional.

Seto no comprendía el porqué comenzó a caminar lentamente, acercándose a la figura de Joey que le parecía tan irreal, pero que le brindaba la tranquilidad que en todo ese mes no había logrado conseguir con nada.

Joey caminó también, como abstraído o hipnotizado. Sabiendo que su Seto le llamaba, por ello no reparó en saberse observado o parecer demasiado tonto. Nada de ello importaba, más que el moreno que continuaba mirándole cada vez con mayor intensidad.

Al llegar a una distancia oportuna, ninguno de los dos rompió el lazo. Ninguno de los dos lo deseaba, sino todo lo contrario. Querían continuar observándose mutuamente y seguir sintiendo la calidez que reconfortaba el frío en su ser.

-Seto. Murmuró Joey sin contenerse más tiempo. Deseaba acariciar el nombre de su amor como si se tratara de un cálido abrazo que jamás le había entregado a su dueño.

Seto tembló porque escuchó que la voz aterciopelada del rubio volvía a pronunciar su nombre con dulzura pura. Una que absolutamente nadie le había regalado.

-Joey. Pronunció sin creerlo, pues jamás había llamado a su esposo con tanta familiaridad. Siempre con apodos dignos de una "molestia" o con los insultos que eran ya habituales.

Musitar el nombre del rubio que visiblemente se estremeció a su nombre, había sido una experiencia nueva que en vez de disgustarle, le agradó de sobre manera.

El rubio no supo que hacer. Si respondía, corría el riesgo de que todo se desvaneciera y si no lo hacía, entonces podría ser que su diablo se cansara y decidiera irse.

¿Qué debía de hacer?.

Ambos al parecer concordaron en no realizar nada, tan solo continuar mirándose y si, atreverse a rozar sus manos en una tenue caricia que llevó consigo electricidad a todo su cuerpo.

Louis miraba la escena desde un lugar apartado y reconoció entonces que su corazonada había dado en el blanco.

Debía dejar ese momento como estaba y no interrumpir algo que seguramente estaba evidenciándose.

El abogado entonces pudo reconocer lo que su cliente escondía con tanto empeño y que en ocasiones dejaba evidenciar con temor.

Sentimientos. Seto estaba experimentando una gama de sentimientos desconocidos y todos eran hacia el muchacho rubio que en ese momento se sonrojaba por la caricia que su cliente le daba en la mejilla.

Si, todo se estaba dando a su tiempo y debía comunicarle a Maky de inmediato, que tal vez y después de todo, las cosas saldrían bien.

Pero no todos pensaban como Louis. Lo que un par de ojos verdes miraban era una escena ciertamente hermosa. Donde el siempre imparcial Seto Kaiba acariciaba la encendida mejilla de Joey Wheeler y este, con una de sus manos, tomaba la que le hacía sonrojar tan divinamente.

Si, todo el cuadro era hermoso, pero ciertamente una ilusión que terminaría rompiendo nuevamente el corazón del rubio.

Había temido que el par se encontrara, pero ya que lo había hecho, era hora de detener todo eso. Por el bien de Joey.

-Joey. Llamó, esperando que el encanto de la pareja se terminara.

Más tuvo que llamar un par de veces más en tono retador, para que el rubio saliera del hechizo en el que se encontraba.

-Duke. Exclamó el rubio cuando miró a la persona quien le llamaba.

Fue entonces que Seto salió del misticismo que le hacía admirar magnificencia en su esposo y regresó a la realidad.

¿Qué era lo que hacía tomando la mano de Joey?.

Quiso apartarla, pero algo se lo impidió: la misma calidez que lo había embargado la noche de la fiesta de caridad.

Joey también resintió dejar de mirar los zafiros a su lado, pero las esmeraldas frente a él, se hallaban enfadadas.

-Debemos irnos. Nuestra demostración empieza en unos momentos. Indicó Deblin, tomando la mano libre de Joey y halándolo con suavidad para que este terminara definitivamente todo contacto con el moreno.

Seto gruñó cuando Duke apartó al rubio de su lado y lo miró con fiereza, cual gato salvaje a punto de atacar.

-No es placer verte Kaiba, pero ya que compartimos el mismo aire, quiero que te mantengas alejado de él. No permitiré que lo sigas lastimando. Ahora Joey tiene quien lo proteja y te juro que pagaras si te acercas a él.

Fue la advertencia que hizo Deblin, antes de llevarse a Joey hasta la sala de reuniones.

Joey no pudo soltarse del agarre de su amigo, pero si pudo molestarse con él.

¿Por qué lo apartaba de su esposo cuando este evidentemente estaba disfrutando de la magia que los envolvía a los dos?.

Eso jamás se lo perdonaría y así se lo hizo saber en cuando el de porte estrambótico lo soltó.

-¿Por qué interferiste?.

-Por tu bien, Joey.

-Pero él no estaba haciéndome nada. Él solo me estaba...

-No quiero que te lastime Joey, ya te ha hecho demasiado daño y no quiero que caigas en sus trampas.

El rubio miró a Duke y este le transmitió sus buenas intenciones.

-Te agradezco que te preocupes por mi pero...

-Yo solo quiero tu bien. Musitó el de ojos verdes, para después besar la mejilla aun sonrosada del rubio y abrazarlo con fervor.

Joey se sintió entonces confundido.

¿En verdad Seto iba a lastimarlo?.

Había percibido sensaciones hermosas mientras la conexión con Kaiba había durado.

Él no podía creer lo que Deblin decía, pero después de todo, ¿por qué estaba viviendo con él?.

Al final Joey cedió al abrazo, entrando en una drástica ambivalencia donde su mente y corazón se debatían entre creer en las palabras de Duke o seguir sus instintos que le decían que su Seto esa vez, no le haría ningún mal.

Justo en ese momento Kaiba apareció. Había sentido la tremenda necesidad de aniquilar a Deblin como no lo había podido hacer la noche de la subasta.

Deseaba darle un escarmiento y asesinarlo por atreverse a alejar al rubio de él. Por llevarse su tierno y cálido contacto y dejarlo indefenso ante la gama de sentimientos que no podía controlar ya y que al parecer solo una persona podía hacerlo por él.

Pero al seguir a Deblin, se vio obligado también a mirar el beso que este le diera a Joey en la mejilla y el tierno abrazo en el que se habían fundido segundos después.

Ciertamente estaba preparado para todo, menos para tal escena.

Ya comprendía el porque Joey vivía con Duke.

Al parecer lo que toda las personas llamaban "celos" no estaban equivocados y muestra afina era lo que tenía delante.

Deseaba matarlos a ambos, pero sobre todo a Joey, por dejarle experimentar tan intensos y hermosos sentimientos para después arrebatárselos con tal escena.

¿Para que le había acariciado entonces, si ya había conseguido un reemplazo?.

No pudo soportarlo, por lo que dando media vuelta se retiró del lugar, sin siquiera hacer notar su presencia.

Seto Kaiba se sentía herido, tanto como nadie en la vida lo había conseguido.

Sentía que su mundo se derrumbaba y al pasar al lado de Louis, este prefirió dejarlo solo, al parecer el magnate y frío Kaiba estaba aprendiendo de la vida y al parecer el dolor era tan grande como ninguno otro.

-Tenía que suceder. Susurró el abogado suspirando y esperando que todo se solucionara.

Mokuba miraba el reloj de la sala con cierta aprehensión.

Verdad era que le había retirado la palabra a su hermano, pero de ahí a dejar de preocuparse por él, existía mucha diferencia.

Joey solía decirle que su hermano se encontraba en una especie de jaula, donde lo único que lo liberaba eran sus viajes y las diversiones que en el encontraba.

Mokuba no entendía el porqué de las acciones de su hermano, pero mientras no dañara seriamente a Joey, él era feliz.

Durante ese mes el adolescente había visto un gran cambio en su hermano, pues al parecer había retomado sus viejas costumbres de trabajo y no había poder humano que le sugiriera lo contrario.

Sus viajes habían parado e incluso las diversiones que tanto daño le hacían a Joey.

Mokuba sabía que algo grande le sucedía a Seto y si calculaba bien, todo eso se presentaba desde que Joey se fuera de su casa.

El adolescente presentía que todo aquel desorden en el aparente frío Seto Kaiba se debía al muchacho de cabellos dorados que los había dejado hacía exactamente un mes.

¿Qué era lo que ocurría?.

El muchacho no lo sabía, pero si estaba conciente en ese momento de que pasaban de las once y media de la noche y su hermano, el puntual pero siempre trabajador Seto Kaiba, no había llegado a casa.

Algo presentía y cuando él, el intuitivo de los dos Kaiba presentía algo....debía tomarse enserio.

Miró de nuevo el reloj. Quince minutos y serían las doce de la noche.

¿En donde se había metido Seto?.

Caminó hasta el recibidor y se sentó en el último escalón de la larga escalinata.

Tal vez si miraba fijamente la puerta su hermano aparecería de un momento a otro, él podría escabullirse sin darle las buenas noches, aparentar su indiferencia de siempre pero estar tranquilo, sabiendo que su hermano ya estaba en casa.

No importaba como se encontrara la relación de los hermanos, el menor de ellos siempre se preocuparía de más, por el mayor.

Era una regla de vida o al menos de esa vida.

Durante un buen rato Mokuba estuvo atento a la puerta, pero ningún indicio de su hermano apareció.

Así que con ansiedad más evidente se acercó al teléfono y tecleó rápidamente el móvil de su hermano que al igual que hacía una hora, se encontraba fuera de servicio.

El adolescente comenzaba a odiar la molesta voz de la grabación que le repetía una y otra vez que su llamada sería transferida al teléfono directo de KC.

El muchacho había dejado ya cinco mensajes con el guardia de seguridad, que le había afirmado que Seto había salido temprano de la empresa hacia una reunión y que no había regresado después.

Mokuba entonces comenzó a temer por Seto y sin duda al ser ya media noche, no estaba de más llamar a alguien por si se tenían noticias de su hasta ese momento desaparecido hermano.

Marcó nuevamente un número, esta vez el de Louis. Tal vez el abogado de Seto sabía donde estaba.

-¿Luis?. Habla Mokuba, perdón por llamar a esta hora.

-Descuida. ¿Sucede algo?. Indagó la voz adormilada del abogado, quien dejó notar un poco de exaltación en la frase.

-Seto no ha llegado a casa. ¿No sabes en dónde se encuentra?.

La voz quebradiza del muchacho le indicó al abogado que el de cabello negro se hallaba desesperado. Algo que hacía tiempo no escuchaba en la voz del menor de los Kaiba.

-No, desde esta tarde que no lo veo.

Mokuba ahogó un sollozo, pero no evitó estrujar su camiseta. Comenzaba a sentirse asustado.

-¿Mokuba?.

-Aquí estoy.

-No te muevas, voy para tú casa en este momento. ¿Ya llamaste a su móvil?.

-Si, pero creo que lo tiene apagado. Ya le dejé cinco mensajes en KC, pero ahí tampoco lo han visto.

Louis, ¿y si le ocurrió algo a mi hermano?.

El abogado escuchó el trágico sonido de la preocupación en la voz del adolescente. Hizo memoria y en realidad esperaba que nada le hubiera ocurrido a su cliente.

-No saques conjeturas, Mokuba. Indicó Louis, tratando de transmitirle al muchacho un poco de paz.- Estoy saliendo para tú casa, llama a Maky y pregúntale si sabe algo de él. Mientras tanto mantén la calma. Verás que aparecerá.

El adolescente asintió, colgando el auricular y respirando hondo.

Hacia tiempo que no sentía tal congoja en el pecho.

En esos años la presencia de Joey le había proporcionado la paz necesaria para enfrentarse a todo.

Pero en ese momento el rubio no se encontraba a su lado, así que debía ser fuerte y conservar la calma.

-Aparecerá...siempre lo hace. Se dijo, marcando nuevamente un número en el teléfono, esperando que efectivamente su hermano apareciera pronto. Estaba comenzando a sentir que algo malo pasaría.

Joey se despertó sobresaltado. El pecho le dolía y respiraba agitadamente.

Miró a su alrededor y solo encontró oscuridad, tal vez alguna luz proveniente de la calle, pero aparentemente todo en calma.

Suspiró y trató de controlar su respiración.

Había tenido un mal sueño, no recordaba de que había tratado, pero sin duda era el causante de que se encontrara en tan alterado estado.

Tapó su rostro con ambas manos y sintió que la sangre recorría nuevamente su entumecido cuerpo.

-Cálmate Joey, solo fue un sueño. Se dijo para tratar de recuperar la calma, pero nada de lo que pretendía hacer le hizo retomar su serenidad.

Decidió entonces levantarse de la cama e ir por un vaso de agua helada. Tal vez eso le haría regresar a la normalidad.

Atravesó el departamento con total confianza, sabiendo en que lugar se encontraba cada cosa.

Llegó hasta la cocina, donde cerró la puerta giratoria y encendió la luz, tratando de enfocar algo después de tan repentina iluminación.

A tientas buscó un vaso y después se sirvió un poco de agua con hielo, la cual bebió a sorbos pequeños y sin prisa.

Respiró unas cuantas veces y al parecer su respiración había regresado a la normalidad.

Más no el latir de su corazón, que seguía tan agitado como si el rubio hubiera corrido un maratón.

Joey intentó entonces recordar su sueño, pero era imposible. No mientras estuviera en tal estado de exaltación.

Por eso se limitó a hacer memoria de lo que había hecho ese día. Había escuchado alguna vez que los sueños eran solo el suceso inconsciente de lo que en el día había sucedido. Así que pensó que recordando su día, podría relacionar su mal sueño.

El rubio se vio así mismo desayunando con Duke, después en su gimnasio y en la reunión tecnológica, donde había realizado con ayuda de su amigo, una demostración de su nuevo programa, el cual había sido alabado y aplaudido por el público.

Pero antes de eso su mente llevó consigo la imagen de un par de ojos azules que hicieron estremecer el cuerpo del rubio, quien depositó el vaso de vidrio en la mesa por miedo a quebrarlo.

Recordó la escena que lo había mantenido hipnotizado a Seto Kaiba y su piel se erizó. Las descargas eléctricas que sintió debido a la caricia y cercanía de su esposo, le hicieron recordar que había sido un momento intenso y maravilloso para él.

Pero después las palabras de Duke lo habían regresado a la realidad y de ahí cierto resentimiento hacia el de ojos verdes.

Su día había sido pesado y sino se equivocaba en ese momento su compañero de apartamento, como Duke lo llamaba a él, se encontraba en una fiesta.

Joey había denegado la invitación del muchacho demasiadas veces. Deblin necesitaba privacía y conociendo las libertades del de ojos verdes, el rubio no podía estar interfiriendo en ellas.

El rubio debía reconocer que en ese mes, Duke se había abstenido de asistir a alguna fiesta o de estar con algún amante, solo por estar con él.

Pero Joey no podía continuar así, por lo que a espaldas del de porte estrambótico se dedicaba a visitar casas y departamentos que se ajustaran con sus necesidades.

En la mira tenía un departamento a las afueras de la ciudad. Donde la tranquilidad de un vecindario y la cercanía con la Universidad era todo lo que necesitaba para si.

Pero existía un problema que no tenía nada que ver con el elevado costo. Sino con las exigencias del rubio, que buscaba inconscientemente un hogar que asemejara la mansión Kaiba.

-Estás loco Wheeler. Creo que debemos internarnos en un sanatorio y que nos borren la memoria. Tal vez así podamos seguir adelante sin recordar a cada paso a ese engreído y presumido Kaiba.

Vamos, a quien engaño, al amor de mi vida. Corrigió el rubio, apagando la luz de la cocina para dirigirse al sofá de la sala.

Respiraba ya con normalidad, pero su corazón continuaba una cabalgata rápida en busca de algo que aun no sabía.

El sueño que había tenido tenía que ver con algo peligroso o de terror, porque muy pocas cosas en la vida podían producirle ya ese efecto de espanto.

Pero por más que se esforzaba en recordar, no podía descifrar su sueño.

-Mejor regreso a dormir, mañana tengo que ir a la Universidad y una clase que exponer.

Se dijo, incorporándose de su asiento para caminar hacia su habitación al final del corredor.

Duke probablemente no llegaría esa noche a dormir, por lo que el rubio no se preocupó por esperarle despierto.

Además, aun estaba ese sentimiento de inconformidad hacia su amigo. Él sabía cuidarse solo, apreciaba la ayuda de Deblin pero no le perdonaba haberlo apartado de su Seto de la manera en que lo hizo.

Tendría que reclamarle por la mañana su acción.

Pero antes de que llegara siquiera a su habitación, el sonido del teléfono lo paró en mitad del corredor.

Entonces su corazón palpitó aun más deprisa de lo que ya latía y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, corrió hacia el auricular, presintiendo algo no muy bueno.

-¿Hola?. Respondió con agitación, tomando el aparato con ambas manos.

Entonces escuchó un sollozo que se convirtió en llanto y el corazón saltó hasta su garganta, de donde no se fue.

-¿Hola?. Repitió con dificultad, esperando que alguien le respondiera.

Cosa que no tardó demasiado.

-¿Joey?.

-¿Señor Maky?.

-Joey, algo terrible a ocurrido.

Joey no necesitó saber nada más, sus labios pronunciaron el nombre de aquel que su corazón le dictaba.

-Seto.

-Ha sufrido un accidente.

Maky respondió al instante, indicándole a Louis que calmara al desesperado Mokuba que había intentado comunicarle al rubio la noticia, pero que había fallado en el intento.

-¿Qué?. Musitó, con voz quebrada. El llanto se evidenciaba en sus castaños ojos.

-Que Seto ha sufrido un accidente. En este momento salimos al hospital central y...

-Voy para allá. Casi gritó el rubio, colgando el auricular y apresurándose a su habitación para colocarse lo primero que encontrara.

Mientras lo hacía sus ojos lloraban sin control y su corazón continuaba latiendo con rapidez.

Aquello era lo que el corazón le advertía, su Seto, el amor de su vida había sufrido un accidente y su alma entera se encontraba pendiendo de un hilo a causa de la conmoción.

¿Cómo era eso posible?. ¿Por qué la vida lo atormentaba de esa forma?.

Necesitaba ver a su diablo de ojos azules. Necesitaba saber que estaba bien y que todo lo malo que pensaba solo era el producto de su imaginación aterrorizada.

-No, no, no puede estar pasando esto, ¡NO PUEDE!. Gritó, al encender su pequeño auto rojo y salir casi disparado al hospital que el abogado le había mencionado.

-Tiene que estar bien, tiene que estarlo...Tiene que estarlo.

Las lágrimas le impedían mirar bien, pero debía ser precavido. No podía pasarle nada a él sin antes constatar que su Seto estaba con bien.

En tiempo record arribó al hospital, olvidando que se estacionaba en zona prohibida. Lo único que su mente exigía era mirar a su esposo y nada más.

Al llegar, buscó información. Ayuda, lo que fuera que le indicara que Seto estaba bien, encontrándose con que Mokuba, Louis y Maky estaban también ya en el lugar, siendo el último quien hablara con un médico.

-¿Cómo está?, ¿en donde está?. DIGAN ALGO. Exigió desesperado, mirando tanto a uno como otro hombre.

Mokuba se encontraba lloroso igual que él, por lo que solo atinó a abalanzarse a sus brazos y buscar el consuelo que necesitaba.

Louis no dijo nada, por lo que Joey sintió ganas de estrujarle para que hablara. Para que le dijera el como estaba su esposo.

Pero no hubo necesidad de hacerlo, porque Maky se acercó en cuanto terminó su charla con el médico.

-¿Cómo está?. Se adelantó Joey a todos, consiguiendo una mirada resignada del abogado.

-En cuidados intensivos, el accidente fue muy grave. Al parecer chocó contra otro auto y después de eso rodó hacia uno de los acantilados de Playa Kanima.

-¿Qué?. ¿Pero qué hacía Seto ahí?. Habló Louis, mirando las facciones horrorizadas del rubio. El lugar mencionado se hallaba a varios kilómetros de ahí.

-No lo sé. La cuestión es el cómo logró salir del seguramente despojo de auto y evitó ahogarse en el mar.

-¿Quién lo trajo?.

-Algunos conductores que miraron el accidente llamaron a la ambulancia y al equipo de rescate. Ellos lo trajeron.

También supe que el conductor del otro auto salió casi ileso, pero cuando Seto llegó hasta aquí...lo operaron de emergencia y ahora solo esperan que despierte o...

-NO, NO, NO, CÁLLESE, ÉL DESPERTARÁ, ÉL LO HARÁ. ÉL TIENE QUE HACERLO. Gritó Joey con desesperación, abrazándose al cuerpo tembloroso de Mokuba, quien ahogaba su propio llanto en el pecho del rubio.

Joey pensaba que todo aquello era una pesadilla. Tenía que serlo, porque su Seto, el fiero diablo de ojos azules era invencible.

Tal vez se trataba de una confusión.

Pero entonces, cuando comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba y que se desvanecía en los brazos de un Mokuba sumamente preocupado, recordó su mal sueño, en donde miraba una lápida en el cementerio con el nombre de Seto Kaiba grabado en el mármol.

¿A caso había sido una predicción?.

No quería saberlo, pero no tuvo tiempo de continuar llorando, porque de repente las cosas se volvieron confusas a su alrededor y él no supo más de sí mismo.

¿Qué catástrofe seguía en esa fatídica vida?.

CONTINUARÁ....

Primero: Feliz Año y espero profundamente que este 2005 sea benéfico para todos.

Pasando a otra cosa, gracias, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, y en especial por su espera, pues en realidad me han servido de mucho pues apenas llego de vacaciones y he escrito todo esto.

Si, cosas nuevas y aun hay mucho más que descubrir.

Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y seguir continuando con su apoyo este año como en el anterior.

Recordando que leo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios y que gracias a ustedes empiezo con vigor este año.

No se que hacer para agradecerles, más que poner en sus manos cada una de mis historias y esperar de todo corazón que les agrade.

Con todo cariño y hasta la próxima, su amiga:

KATRINNA LE FAY 


	15. Lentamente 15

_TITULO:_** LENTAMENTE**

_Serie_**: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_Pairings_**: S/J**

_Category_**Slash/Yaoi.**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo_**Después del Torneo en Ciudad Batallas.**

**En calidad de Universo **

****

****

**Open your eyes, my love**

****

****

Entre sus manos sostenía un vaso térmico, que era quien le permitía mantener el calor del café que con renuencia tomaba.

Tres días en el hospital y en ninguno de esos infernales días le habían permitido ver a su esposo.

Todos, médicos y enfermeras le decían que no era conveniente que lo mirara, siendo que su propio estado de salud no era el mejor para tal impacto.

Maky, Louis e incluso el pequeño Mokuba habían pasado ya de uno en uno a la sala de cuidados intensivos para mirar a Seto Kaiba, que no había despertado pero se encontraba estable, por el momento.

Solo él, Joey, continuaba esperando cualquier indicación. Cualquier palabra, para escabullirse dentro de la habitación a su lado y mirar al hombre que mantenía su corazón sobre un hilo.

Los abogados y el adolescente le reiteraban una y otra vez que Seto se encontraba bien.

Más él no podía comprender el porque aun no le veía, si se decía que estaba ya fuera de todo peligro.

Tras todo eso debía haber algo oculto y él tenía el derecho de saberlo.

Así que separando su castaña y si, cansada mirada del vaso térmico, se dedicó a buscar a cualquier persona que lo ayudara.

Él necesitaba ver a su esposo, necesitaba constatar con sus propios ojos que se encontraba estable y fuera de peligro.

La excusa de su salud ya no era factible para él. Cierto que se había desmayado al enterarse de aquella terrible noticia, pero de eso hacía tres día.

¿Por qué no le dejaban verle?.

-Deberías irte a tú casa Joey. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de...

-No. No al menos hasta que lo haya visto.

Fue la respuesta que el rubio dio a Maky, quien suspiró y asintió derrotado.

Durante aquellos día ningún poder mortal había logrado que Joseph Wheeler se moviera del hospital.

Tampoco que le hubiera hecho ingerir nada más que dos vasos de café a medias.

El rubio se obstinaba en ver a su esposo y tal era su terquedad que había optado por hacer guardia al lado de la puerta de cuidados intensivos.

Maky reconoció la obstinación y si, el amor ferviente que el rubio le profesaba a Seto Kaiba, pero estaba seguro que el rubio no iba a resistir la noticia que acababan de darle un par de días atrás.

No era que creyese que Joey era débil. Maky sabía y admitía la fortaleza del rubio. Pero la cuestión era que en cosas dirigidas al moreno Kaiba, el rubio las tomaba demasiado personales y dada su debilidad física...no sabría si respondería favorablemente a la noticia.

Al abogado le habían permitido entrar primero a mirar el estado en el que el accidente había dejado al hijastro de su desaparecido cliente.

Sin duda el choque había sido tremendo, pero el moreno tenía una especie de don particular que lo libraba de algunas cosas. En ese caso, de marcas permanentes o incurables, que una buena cirugía lograría solucionar.

Se encontraba inconsciente toda vía, pero estable.

Su cuerpo había reaccionado favorablemente al respirador artificial y de esa manera el chico genio continuaba con vida.

Era lamentable para Maky mirar a tan inteligente muchacho en aquellas condiciones.

No le deseaba ningún mal, aun sabiendo que era el responsable de la infelicidad de Joey, solo esperaba que el tiempo y tal accidente ayudaran en el carácter del moreno para que cambiara de parecer hacia la vida.

Louis y Mokuba habían entrado juntos. El adolescente había salido de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, pero su congoja había disminuido al mirar a su hermano con cierta estabilidad.

El abogado por su parte se sintió un tanto aliviado, pero al igual que los demás, esperaban que el moreno reaccionara.

Lo que había ocasionado el accidente o mejor aun, el porqué el muchacho se encontraba a tantos kilómetros de Ciudad Domino continuaría siendo un misterio hasta que el mismo Kaiba despertara y relatara lo sucedido.

Ciertamente había sido un milagro que el muchacho continuara con "vida" y así lo agradecían algunas personas.

-¿Familiares del señor Kaiba?.

Al instante Joey se incorporó de su lugar, esperando que la enfermera llevara consigo buenas noticias.

-¿Le sucede algo a Seto?.

La voz devota y preocupada del rubio hizo sonreír a la joven enfermera, quien aun no podía creer que el millonario Seto Kaiba estuviera a su cuidado debido a un terrible accidente.

Mirar al esposo del millonario era hasta cierto punto increíble. ¿Cómo dos personas totalmente opuestas estaban casadas?.

-Continua estable. No se preocupe por ello.

El suspiro de alivio hizo sonreír nuevamente a la enfermera.

-¿Entonces?.

-Solo he venido a comunicarle que su...esposo será trasladado a una de las habitaciones del quinto piso para mayor comodidad.

La doctora Nanase ha pedido su traslado al ver que esta mañana su estado es mejor.

Joey volvió a suspirar. Tal vez de esa manera podría ver a su Seto de una vez por todas.

La enfermera se retiró, siendo remplazado su lugar por Maky, el encargado la noche anterior de acompañar a Joey.

-Esa fue una excelente noticia.

-Si. Murmuro Joey, buscando la basura para depositar su vaso a medio llenar.

-Deberías comer algo Joey, no lo has hecho en tres días y tú estado es...

-Ya se que no me veo como "Mister Universo", pero mientras no vea a Mi Esposo, no me moveré de aquí por nada en el mundo. Exigió el muchacho, mirando con enfado al abogado que asintió a las palabras del rubio.

-Veré que puedo hacer al respecto.

Joey asintió, su terquedad por fin hacía ceder al abogado.

Le apreciaba por sus consejos y cuidados, pero no podía permitir que se interpusieran entre Seto y él, aunque el moreno no quisiera verle.

-Pero primero, quiero que al menos bajes a la cafetería y desayunes con decencia, porque si pretendes continuar en este lugar, lo cual casi puedo jurar, necesitas fuerzas para ello y el no comer no te ayudará en nada.

El rubio suavizó sus facciones y le sonrió al hombre, para después abrazarle con fuerza.

-Gracias, señor Maky por estar aquí. No sabe lo que lo valoro.

Suichi sonrió y revolvió los mechones rubios del muchacho. Siempre le había parecido que Joey era más de lo que aparentaba y él, debía cuidar de eso para preservarlo.

El afecto de un padre era lo que le unía a Joey porque en realidad durante todos esos años, era lo que él había sido para Joey: un padre.

-Vamos entonces. Cuando volvamos a subir, Seto ya estará en su nueva habitación. Guiñó el hombre y el rubio le siguió, aunque no tuviera deseos de probar bocado, no al menos después de tantas emociones.

Mokuba tocó nuevamente el timbre. Sabía que era demasiado insistencia, pero si no lo hacía, entonces no podría recoger lo que Louis le había sugerido hiciera esa mañana.

El adolescente miró la puerta y gruñó. ¿A caso Deblin aun no despertaba?.

El de cabello negro sabía, por Joey, lo pesado que podía ser el sueño del de porte estrambótico, pero jamás se imaginó que pudiera ser tan exagerado.

Volvió a tocar el timbre y después de escuchar que algo se caía, se alegró al saber que su insistencia tenía frutos.

Aguardó a que quitaran los seguros de la puerta y mientras lo hacían admiró la entrada de aquel departamento.

Ya había estado ahí, visitando al rubio, pero ciertamente la idea de que ese lugar no era para Joey lo seguía embargando.

Al final pudo ver la despeinada cabellera azabache de Duke, quien con ojos adormilados miraba hacia fuera.

-Buenos días, Duke. Saludó el adolescente, aunque en realidad habría querido decirle: "flojo, holgazán".

-Ah, hola Mokuba, ¿qué tal?. Sonrío Deblin, cuando enfocó la figura del menor de los Kaiba.

-He venido por algunas cosas de Joey y como voy para el hospital, decidí pasar de una vez por ellas.

Deblin asintió, dejándole el paso libre al muchacho.

-Ya sabes en dónde está la habitación de Joey. Estás en tú casa. Informó Duke y Mokuba pudo ver que el chico solo llevaba el pantalón de un pijama gris.

El adolescente no evitó sonrojarse al mirar el tórax desnudo de Duke, pero no tenía tiempo para ello, por eso caminó hasta la habitación de su amigo y se dedicó a buscar lo necesario para un cambio de ropa.

Debía reconocer que la devoción de Joey hacia su hermano sobrepasaba cualquier expectativa que se había fraguado antes.

Pasar tres días y noches en vela, no cualquiera lo hacía. Ni siquiera él, que fue prácticamente obligado a regresar a la mansión todas las noches, mientras el rubio permanecía a la expectativa para ver a Seto.

Mokuba recordó el estado lamentable en que su hermano había quedado, pero daba gracias por su estabilidad y sobre todo, por que continuaba vivo.

La noche de la noticia del accidente había sido crucial y fatídica para todos, o al menos para quien apreciaba al moreno.

Él había llorado en el pecho de Louis por largo tiempo, hasta que el sueño le venció, todo eso después de que Joey se desmayara en sus brazos.

La noticia había sido un shock tremendo para el rubio y el adolescente no le culpaba por su acto de "debilidad".

Cerró la pequeña mochila, convencido de que llevaba lo necesario para el aseo de su amigo rubio. Joey debía al menos mudarse de ropa si no quería irse del hospital.

Salió de la habitación, esperando no encontrarse con el mismo cuadro de un Deblin medio desnudo.

No era que el chico le atrajera, pero ciertamente estaba en épocas de cambio y sus hormonas reaccionaban por igual a la presencia de hombres y mujeres.

En ocasiones pensaba en el caos que todo aquello resultaba.

-¿Te vas?. Le indicó Deblin desde la cocina. El chico se había puesto la camisa de su pijama y Mokuba lo agradeció.

-Si. Como te dije, solo vine por algunas cosas de Joey.

Deblin sorbió de su taza y sus verdes pupilas se clavaron en el adolescente que le miraba fijamente.

Tardó un poco en hablar, pero era necesario que lo hiciera.

-¿Cómo está Joey?.

-Cansado. Tiene tres días en vela. Pero no quiere dejar el hospital por nada en el mundo. Comunicó y suspiró el chico.

-Comprendo. Murmuró Deblin, volviendo a beber de su taza.- ¿Y tú hermano?.

-Estable, según Louis lo trasladarán hoy a un cuarto privado.

Duke asintió, caminando hasta la sala, desde donde el adolescente le hablaba.

-Sabes...no he podido visitar a Joey porque...

-Yo comprendo. Sonrió Mokuba, al mirar el esfuerzo en el pelinegro.- Pero también quiero que sepas que Joey en este momento necesita de mucho apoyo. Debemos darnos cuenta de que él está consagrado completamente a mi hermano y aunque esté destrozado...el amor de Joey por Seto jamás cambiará.

Él ahora sufre y admiro su decisión. Confesó el adolescente, haciendo asentir a Deblin.

-Lo sé....es un cabezota. Medio Rió el de ojos verdes.

-Bueno, me voy entonces. Te veré después Duke.

-Adiós, Mokuba.

Cuando el menor de los Kaiba salió del departamento, Deblin suspiró.

Había evitado ir al hospital y encontrarse cara a cara con un seguramente demacrado Joey.

Pero la razón era más que obvia. No comprendía el como después de tantos maltratos Joey insistía en estar cerca de Kaiba.

Un accidente era cosa grave, pero el fervor del rubio era, como Mokuba decía, de admirarse.

Duke tomó asiento y debatió.

Le gustaba Joey, debía admitirlo nuevamente, pero este amaba a Kaiba y ese amor jamás se rompería.

Era tal vez eso lo que le dolía y le impedía, junto con su orgullo, visitar al rubio en el hospital.

Se sentía un poco herido al mirar la devoción de Joey, pero pensando mejor las cosas, ¿él no haría lo mismo con un ser amado?.

La respuesta quedó solo en él, mientras bebía lo que le quedaba de café.

--------------------------

--------------------------

La pierna de Joey se movía con insistencia, causando en el par de abogados una ansiedad que jamás, ni siquiera en un difícil caso frente a un exigente juez, habían experimentado.

Joey había desayunado muy poco, casi nada si Maky lo miraba con detenimiento, pero al menos había salido unos momentos de aquella tan deprimente área de cuidados intensivos.

Una hora después se les unió Louis y ahí estaban, en el quinto piso, esperando a que la doctora Nanase terminara de revisar a su importante paciente.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?. Preguntó el rubio, incorporándose de su asiento para caminar con desesperación una vez más.

-Es algo complicado. Debes calmarte, Joey. Indicó Louis, mirando de reojo a su colega, quien sonrió a medias por la desesperación del rubio.

Joey miró a Louis y volvió a su asiento, derrumbándose en él con cierto enfado. Él necesitaba mirar a Seto de una vez por todas y una simple palabra de serenidad no iba a lograr calmarlo después de tres días de incertidumbre. Así que sin mirar a nadie, dejó que su ceño fruncido hablara por él.

-Déjalo. Por ahora no atenderá a nada de lo que le digas.

-Es inaudito que no lo hayan dejado verlo. ¿Tú tienes que ver en eso, Maky?.

El de gafas asintió, pidiéndole al abogado del moreno que lo siguiera lejos del alcance del rubio.

-Sabes perfectamente porqué lo hice y eso ha servido para fortalecer un poco la cordura de Joey. De otra manera no sé lo que hubiera hecho al mirar a Seto en el estado tan poco común en el que se encuentra.

-Si, tienes razón. Admitió Louis recordando su propia impresión.- Pero él está en todo su derecho de mirarlo. Al fin de cuentas es su esposo y él lo ama.

Maky asintió. Eso lo sabía mejor que el reglamento jurídico. Pero había tenido sus razones y no se arrepentía.

-Lo importante es que ahora se siente mejor y creo que podrá él solo con lo que venga.

-Eso espero. Suspiró Louis, mirando que el rubio había vuelto a levantarse de su asiento.- En verdad debe amar demasiado al cabezota de Seto. De lo contrario ni siquiera estaría aquí.

Suichi asintió. El amor que Joey sentía por Kaiba había nacido de la nada y ciertamente con lentitud. Un amor poderoso y fuerte, que en ese momento le iba a ser de mucha utilidad. No solo a él sino al chico que se encontraba a un par de habitaciones de ahí.

Antes de que agregara nada más, la habitación del fondo se abrió y de ella una mujer de bata blanca, morena y de cabello largo, salió. Avanzaba a paso lento, pero decidido.

Joey caminó hacia la mujer con rapidez, a sabiendas de que no estaba dispuesto a recibir un No como respuesta.

Él vería a Seto en ese instante aunque en ello se le fuera su propia vida. Ya no soportaba más incertidumbre.

-¿Doctora Nanase?. Cuestionó Joey con tono serio.

La mujer le sonrió a Joey y lo tomó por los hombros con total confianza.

A pesar de se una excelente cirujano, era muy joven y bonita.

-No voy a darte evasivas. Ya no. Sonrió la morena, caminando nuevamente.- Solo voy a sugerirte que tomes las cosas con calma y...si necesitas algo ya sabes en donde encontrarme.

Joey no supo si abrazar a la doctora y besarle. Por fin podría mirar a su esposo y no habría negativas de por medio.

-Gracias. Sonrió Joey con cierto brillo en la mirada, que la mujer analizó como lágrimas.

-Pero anímate. Sonrió la mujer acariciando el rostro blanco del rubio.- Vas a verlo por fin y si me permites informarte, podrás quedarte con él todo el tiempo que desees. Por fin le han retirado el respirador artificial y sus signos vitales se han establecido aun más.

El señor Kaiba va mejorando.

Joey asintió. Su corazón latía con violencia. La noticia que acababan de darle era la mejor que había recibido en toda su vida, aun mejor que saberse segundo lugar en el torneo de Maximiliam Pegasus.

La estabilidad de Kaiba era todo lo que le importaba; sintió el cómo la angustia dentro de su pecho desaparecía poco a poco.

-¿Puedo entrar ahora?. Preguntó Joey tras mirar con detenimiento la puerta blanca de la última habitación.

-Por supuesto. Aprovecha ahora que están solos. Guiñó la mujer y Joey no lo pensó demasiado para acercar su mano al pomo de la puerta y empujarla con lentitud.

El corazón latía con fuerza y el sudor cubría sus manos.

Joey sabía que Seto estaba "dormido", pero aun así no podía evitar el pensar en que cada célula de su cuerpo le pedía a gritos volver a mirar el par de zafiros que tantas veces ya lo habían hipnotizado.

La doctora Nanase sonrió cuando la puerta del fondo se cerró, por lo que con manos en las bolsas de su bata blanca, caminó hacia la recepción de aquel piso.

-Una pregunta. Le interceptó Maky antes de que la mujer se perdiera de vista.

-¿Si?.

-¿Le informó sobre el estado del señor Kaiba?.

La doctora enarcó una ceja y negó después de comprender lo que el abogado le indicaba.

-Pensé que se lo había dicho usted.

-No sé como hacerlo sin borrarle la sonrisa que hace un momento usted misma ha visto. Añadió Suichi.

La doctora asintió, recordando la felicidad del joven rubio.

-En realidad es mi trabajo hacerlo y en ocasiones como estas, en donde el amor y la felicidad se ven en la mirada, me gustaría no ser la encargada de transmitir tan desafortunadas noticias. Pero así es mi trabajo y debo hacerlo.

Maky asintió. Él mismo se había visto envuelto en factores demasiado tristes como para recordar, pero cuando la labor de un profesional se encontraba a la vista, no había más que continuar.

-Descuide doctora, si me permite se lo diré en cuanto haya mirado a su esposo.

-En verdad me facilita las cosas. Se lo agradezco mucho. Sonrió la mujer, reverenciando para después desaparecer por el pasillo. Aun tenía pacientes que antender.

-¿Sabes?. Admiro tú valor. No me veo en la capacidad de borrarle la sonrisa a Joey.

-Ni yo, pero alguien tiene que decirle lo que ocurre con Seto. Pero confío en que ahora él tiene la capacidad suficiente como para soportar lo que sea.

-Si, el amor lo puede todo.

Suichi asintió a las palabras de Louis y ambos hombres se encaminaron a la planta baja a esperar a Mokuba, quien seguramente también querría saber sobre el nuevo estado de salud de su hermano.

El corazón de Joey se detuvo por unos momentos.

Tenía ya un par de minutos recargado en la puerta. No se atrevía a avanzar un paso más, pues sus piernas temblaban demasiado.

Deseaba mirar a Seto, pero la congoja se apoderaba de él y no sabía el verdadero motivo.

O tal vez si. Tenía miedo de encontrarse con las imágenes espantosas que había estado imaginando en esos tres días de espera.

Temía encontrarse con la imagen de un Seto Kaiba desfigurado y aunque eso no cambiaría sus sentimientos, si iba a causarle un gran y doloroso impacto.

Lo que Joey no comprendía era el porqué su Seto se había accidentado a tantos kilómetros de la ciudad.

Si, sabía que a su esposo le gustaba el mar, pero ciertamente no había necesidad de viajar tanto para mirarlo, cuando en la bahía de ciudad Dominos podía contemplársele con exactitud.

El rubio se llevó una de sus manos al pecho. Necesitaba controlar sus latidos y caminar de una vez por todas hasta la cama que se encontraba a escasos pasos a su lado.

-Seto. Suspiró el nombre de su esposo, infundiéndose el ánimo necesario para apartar su espalda de la puerta y caminar con el corazón en la mano, hasta la cama del moreno.

Sus ojos temblaron entonces al toparse con la figura dormida sobre la cama.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus castaños ojos, dándoles un matiz dorado que muy pocas personas conocían en realidad.

La mano sobre su pecho avanzó hasta sus labios, los cuales ocultó tras ella para soportar el impacto.

Sus piernas temblorosas lo guiaron cerca de aquella cama de hospital, donde con vendas por todo el cuerpo y yeso en la mano derecha, se encontraba su esposo. Su amor. El hombre que con arrebatos de furia había ganado su corazón.

No lucía exactamente como el refinado Seto Kaiba solía mirarse. Era específicamente una persona más en ese mundo.

La mitad de su rostro se encontraba cubierta por vendas blancas teñidas de escarlata, mientras que sus labios blancos se encontraban, por la falta del líquido vital que goteaba dentro de un recipiente de vidrio y cuyo contenido viajaba hasta el cuerpo casi inerte del moreno con ayuda de una pequeña manguera y aguja insertada en la muñeca del muchacho.

Joey no dudó ni un segundo en acariciar los cabellos castaños que en ese momento cubrían parte del rostro excesivamente pálido del moreno y que por primera vez en su vida se encontraban implacables y rebeldes.

El rubio sintió la necesidad de estrujar el cuerpo de Seto y abrazarlo hasta que su angustia desapareciera.

Si, la imagen era desgarradora, pero su corazón rebozaba de alegría al saber que estaba vivo.

Eso era lo importante.

Las manos de Joey viajaron hasta los labios resecos del moreno, donde los acarició con movimientos sencillos y amorosos.

La única vez que había probado de ellos había sido una experiencia ruda sin duda, pero debía admitir que el sabor de tan imponente muchacho le había gustado demasiado y deseaba probar más de sus labios, aunque estos le hicieran daño.

El rubio continuó su camino, acariciando con delicadeza el pómulo amoratado del moreno y las numerosas heridas que parte del rostro del muchacho mostraban.

Deseó tomar las manos de Kaiba y eso hizo, en cuanto sus largos y delgados dedos divagaron por los ojos cerrados de Seto.

Estaba frío. Inusualmente frío. Y él lo sabía, porque conocía todo sobre Seto Kaiba.

Aunque el moreno no le tocara, Joey sabía que la temperatura normal en el cuerpo del genio era templada y cálida, aunque su carácter se comparara con un témpano de hielo.

Joey lo conocía todo sobre Seto y no se arrepentía, porque desde que se supo irremediablemente enamorado, quiso tenerlo cerca de él, aunque solo se tratara por medio de cosas triviales como aquella.

Los dedos del rubio se deslizaron entre los inertes de Kaiba y el frío en ellos le hizo temblar.

Su esposo había perdido seguramente demasiada sangre, que no le fue permitido donar a él por su debilidad.

Alguien bondadoso había donado la sangre necesaria para que su esposo, su amor, estuviera aun con vida y él debía encontrarle y agradecerle infinitamente por eso.

-Seto. Susurró al entrelazar su mano con la del moreno.

No existía el mismo calor que experimentó el día en que por primera vez Seto le tomó de la mano.

En ese momento no existía la calidez que había provocado tantas descargas sobre su cuerpo.

Se sentía solo con un cuerpo helado y él no quiso verse así.

Él necesitaba de regreso al frívolo Kaiba, cuyo calor podía hacerle rebozar de alegría aunque fuera unos minutos.

Él necesitaba perderse en los azules ojos del moreno, para saberse vivo. Para saberse unido al amor que había nacido de la nada.

Él requería de la voz gélida de Seto, pues sus oídos necesitaban escuchar la bella melodía que era su voz. Aunque esta solo le insultara.

Joey necesitaba en realidad a Seto Kaiba, porque había comprendido al fin, que a pesar de la destrozada vida que llevaba, no podía vivir sin él y estaba dispuesto a correr cualquier riesgo, con tal de regresar al lado de su amado.

-Seto...te necesito. Sollozó el rubio, sin poder contener la acción de recostar su cabeza en el tórax del moreno.

Joey se abrazó a Kaiba con desesperación y se hundió en aquel cuerpo que solo subía y bajaba con el ritmo acompasado de cada respiración.

El rubio lloró entonces lo que no se había atrevido a hacer durante esos tres días.

Agradecía infinitamente que Seto continuara vivo, pero le era demasiado difícil contemplarle inerte. Helado. Sin el calor casi colérico que le caracterizaba.

Le amaba, le amaba demasiado y por tal no podía soportar mirar a su ser amado en tales circunstancias.

No podía.

-Seto, abre los ojos mi amor. Susurró el rubio al oído del moreno, cuando se atrevió a besar la pálida mejilla de Seto Kaiba.

Una acción que en otras circunstancias le habría costado casi la vida, pero que en ese momento significaba eso: vida.

No era común mirar al encantador y sonriente Yugi Mouto enfadado, pero así se encontraba en ese momento.

Con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido, miraba a su contraparte que se hallaba conversando por teléfono amenamente con un compañero de trabajo.

No eran celos. Yugi en realidad creía en la fidelidad de su pareja, pero si era enfado y del puro.

Tres días antes Mokuba les había comunicado sobre el accidente de Seto Kaiba y hasta ese día no había podido poner pie en el hospital, y todo por Yami.

Yugi sabía la dura situación por la que debía de estar pasando su mejor amigo y él, deseaba verdaderamente estar a su lado para consolarle.

Pero ciertamente no había podido acompañar a Joey pues los celos enfermizos de Yami se lo habían prohibido y para que él no se "escabullera", como el ex faraón lo había dicho, este se había quedado en casa para verificarlo.

Yugi se encontraba sumamente indignado y desde hacía tres días que no dormía con su pareja, sino en la habitación de invitados y con seguro en la puerta.

Se sentía encerrado en su propia casa y nada más y nada menos que por su pareja. La persona que se suponía más lo comprendía en el mundo.

Si, debía admitir que el tratamiento psicológico que había ideado para Yami, había sido descartado por él mismo ante la aparente estabilidad del ex faraón, pero en esos momento la idea de internar a Yami en un psiquiátrico se le antojaba justa y necesaria.

Yami miraba de reojo a su pareja mientras seguía la conversación de su compañero de trabajo por el teléfono.

Si, debía admitir que en esa ocasión había transgredido lo normal, pero ciertamente algo en su interior le molestaba.

Tal vez era Joey o el mismo Kaiba, pero lo que fuera le obligaba a mantener seguro a su novio. Aunque fuera a la fuerza.

El móvil de Yugi sonó y este no perdió tiempo en responder. Dijera lo que dijera Yami, él iría ese día al hospital.

-¿Si?.

-Estoy esperándote abajo. Baja de una vez para marcharnos.

-No se suponía que estuvieras de mal humor. Ya tengo suficiente con el que aquí tengo. Informó Yugi, mirando de reojo a su contraparte.

-Lo siento. Estoy un poco estresado, ¿si?. Todo esto me ha tomado desprevenido y en realidad creo que debemos verlo. Se supone que somos sus amigos.

-Lo somos. Reiteró Yugi, buscando dentro del armario junto a la puerta una chaqueta.- Bajo en seguida.

-Solo date prisa.

Yugi colgó el móvil. Hacía una hora había hablado con Duke Deblin, quien se había ofrecido a llevarle al hospital para ver a Joey.

El de cabello tricolor no pensaba tolerar ni un momento más los paranoicos ataques de celos de su novio. Si él le tenía la confianza del mundo, ¿por qué Yami no?.

-¿A dónde piensas ir?. Indicó Yami cuando colgó el auricular.

-Al hospital. Duke está abajo esperándome. Comunicó Yugi, poniendo la chaqueta sobre su cuerpo.

-En realidad no escuché que mencionaras "nos espera".

Yugi se giró y miró dentro de los ojos de su pareja.

No estaba de humor como para bromas.

-No lo dije, por eso no lo escuchaste y si no se te ofrece nada más, me voy. Ya he soportado demasiado tus exigencias. No soy tu prisionero, se supone que soy tú novio, pero ya ni de eso estoy seguro en estos momentos.

El chico sacó su llave de reserva y comenzó a abrir los candados de la puerta.

Yami tomó entonces su mano con cierta brusquedad.

-¿Entonces de que estás seguro Yugi?.

El antiguo faraón se veía molesto y Yugi sabía que era mala señal. Pero ciertamente ya no podía tolerar aquella situación.

-De mi lealtad hacia mis amigos. Indicó el muchacho, soltándose del agarre y saliendo a toda prisa del departamento.

Yami quedó en shock por unos momentos.

¿Qué ocurría?.

Ciertamente sus celos lo habían vuelto a hacer.

Una vez casi cometía homicidio y en esa ocasión se atrevió a encerrar a su pareja en el departamento.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?.

Yami tomó asiento con dificultad y sus manos se dirigieron hasta su rostro.

Amaba demasiado a Yugi como para perderlo, pero seguramente iba a hacerlo si continuaba actuando de tan espantosa manera.

-Si no controlo esto, yo mismo voy a apartar a Yugi de mi lado. Joey ama a Kaiba y Yugi....¿Por qué es tan difícil el amor?.

El ex faraón era un ser bueno y de luz, pero cuando cosas humanas como los celos, aparecían, ni siquiera el más poderoso hombre del pasado podía hacer nada por controlarlos.

O tal vez si, solo que para eso debía admitir que verdaderamente estaba enfermo de amor.

Yugi subió al auto de Deblin y este condujo sin decir nada.

El ceño aun fruncido del de cabello tricolor le indicaba problemas.

-Me siento un poco culpable. Joey debe estar sufriendo demasiado. ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?.

Duke parpadeó cuando de la nada Yugi habló con desesperación.

-Kaiba es un maniaco. Puede esperarse todo de él.

-Joey lo ama así. A veces creo que el amor es en realidad algo incomprensible.

Deblin sonrió. Él pensaba lo mismo.

-Debemos procurar por el momento enfocarnos en Joey y en acompañarlo en estos momentos. No sabemos lo que pueda pasar y él nos necesita a su lado.

Ya es hora de que hagamos una vez por todas algo por él.

Yugi asintió. El se jactaba de su fidelidad como amigo, pero en sus tres días de encierro pudo pensar con detenimiento y llegar a la conclusión de que en esos largos años solo había pensado por él y su felicidad, mientras que el mejor de sus amigos se desmoronaba en pedazos sin un sustento real.

Joey lo necesitaba y si podía reivindicar el pasado, lo haría. Solo por la amistad.

Mokuba miró con detenimiento los cuneros y sonrió cuando uno de los pequeños niños le miró fijamente a los ojos.

Eran tan pequeños y desvalidos que de pronto se sintió enorme.

Había decidido dar un recorrido por el hospital, mientras Maky le indicaba que ya había pasado el suficiente tiempo para que Joey estuviera a solas con su hermano.

Lo difícil de aquellos tres días había sido sin duda el tener que asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido y para eso se requería de una fortaleza enorme, que él supo encontrar con no tanta facilidad.

Tenía que reconocer que los impulsos o lo que fuera que hubiera sido, habían llevado a su hermano a sufrir semejante accidente, de donde había salido con vida más no ileso.

Mirarle desvalido, como un ser humano cualquiera, le había hecho ver que Seto no era perfecto y que todo lo hecho en esos cuatro años había sido el producto innato del humano que llevaba dentro.

Comenzaba a comprender el porque Joey le amaba. El rubio miraba al verdadero ser que su hermano ocultaba y aunque él, en antaño había podido ver lo mismo, ya no podía o al menos no con tanta intensidad.

El crecer conllevaba deslindarse de afectos y personas que creía héroes.

De olvidar lo que sentía y enfocarse en el embrollo que eran los sentimientos.

El crecer llevaba en si la responsabilidad de buscar una identidad y de identificarse con la persona más apropiada para ello.

Mokuba lo comprendía día con día y tenía que admitir que entre todo eso, también existía el amor por los seres más cercanos y donde se encontraba también su hermano.

Cierto que su conducta había cambiado, pero el amor de años no podía olvidarse en un segundo y después de mirar la fragilidad de su hermano en la habitación de cuidados intensivos, supo que debía continuar amándole pese a todo. Pues era y siempre sería, humano.

Acarició el vidrio que dividía los cuneros y decidió que era tiempo ya de regresar al quinto piso.

En esos días había pensado en infinidad de cosas y tuvo que reconocer que una simple acción como lo era un accidente, podía modificarlo todo en un ser humano. Casi siempre para bien.

Subió al ascensor y esperó a llegar al quinto piso, donde Maky y Louis lo esperaban.

Debía reconocer también que el par de hombres se merecía un premio. Pues era obvio que su hermano no era apreciado por las personas, pero ahí había dos que pese a todo, le profesaban cierto afecto a su hermano mayor.

Sonrió. Debía agradecerles su estadía en aquel hospital.

-¿Cómo te fue?. Sonrió Louis.

-Bien. En realidad odio el olor a hospital. Comunicó el de cabello negro, sentándose frente al par de abogados que sonrió a su comentario.- Saben, debo agradecerles que estén aquí. No saben lo que esto significa para Mi y...para Joey. Añadió el chico, no olvidando el nombre del rubio.

-No agradezcas Mokuba. Lo hacemos con placer.

-Si, además y aunque tu hermano sea un insoportable....ciertamente lo apreciamos.

El adolescente sonrió a los dos. Era difícil encontrar a personas que verdaderamente fueran sinceras y desinteresadas.

-KC es un caos. Esta mañana me he encontrado con cientos de llamadas en la oficina de Seto. No se como puede realizar todo el trabajo sin estresarse siquiera. Comunicó Louis cambiando de tema.

-Me lo puedo imaginar. Si la prensa no a aparecido es por el dispositivo de seguridad que he mandado colocar en los alrededores del hospital. Es peligroso transportar a Seto a otro lugar estando tan delicado. Informó Maky, tomando libertades que a ninguno de los presentes les molestó.

-Yo creo que mi hermano está muy bien atendido y debo decir que lo del dispositivo es perfecto. Yo solo no habría podido evadir a la prensa tan rápido. De hecho, la mansión está plagada de reporteros. Comunicó Mokuba, recordando que había tardado casi una hora en salir de su casa debido a los insistentes reporteros que querían una exclusiva o alguna nota sobre el repentino accidente de Seto Kaiba.

-Es normal, pero me alegra no tenerlos por aquí. Lo que ahora se necesita es mucha tranquilidad y no creo que Joey se encuentre en estado de declarar absolutamente nada.

-Joey ha sido muy fuerte. En verdad lo admiro. Sonrió el adolescente, mirando hacia la última puerta del corredor.-¿Piensan que es hora de relevarlo mientras se muda de ropa?.

Maky negó. Debían concederle unos minutos más al rubio. Había sido una larga espera como para una visita tan corta.

El silencio entonces llegó, siendo disipado minutos después por el sonido de pisadas rápidas hacia su dirección.

-Yugi, Duke. Sonrió Mokuba, cuando miró al par de muchachos arribar al lugar.

-Hola, Mokuba. Respondió el de cabello tricolor con su clásica sonrisa.- ¿Cómo va todo?.

-Mejor. Mi hermano se encuentra mejor.

Yugi miró entonces un brillo de alivio en las orbes del adolescente, lo que indicaba que debía disminuir un poco su preocupación.

Los ojos verdes de Duke escudriñaron el lugar, hasta que dieron con el par de figuras que se incorporaban en ese momento.

-Señor Maky. Saludó Deblin con propiedad. Conocía al abogado gracias a Joey y le parecía un buen hombre.

-Hola, Duke.

-¿En dónde está Joey?. Preguntó Deblin sin pérdida de tiempo. Debía mirar que se encontraba bien y disculparse seriamente por no visitarle antes.

-Se encuentra con Seto. Por fin le han dejado verle.

-Lo que sucede es que Joey ha esperado tres días para que le permitieran ver a mi hermano y ahora se encuentra con él. Aclaró Mokuba a los ojos desconcertados de ambos muchachos.

-Comprendo. Susurró Duke.

-Entonces debemos esperarle. Comunicó Yugi, tomando asiento y saludando al par de hombres que con sonrisa devolvieron el gesto.- No nos moveremos hasta no verle y...pedirle perdón. Susurró, esto último solo fue escuchado por el de ojos verdes, quien ciertamente se sentía igual a Yugi. Debían disculparse con Joey y recuperar la amistad, pese a los sentimientos que había de por medio.

En ese momento importaba más acompañar a un amigo que lamentarse por lo perdido.

CONTINUARÁ....

Arigato nuevamente por todos sus comentarios.

Me siento muy feliz de que esta historia esté gustando tanto.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias, recordando que leo absolutamente todo. Se que soy un poco parka (de algo también sirve mi nombre '') y se que parezco insensible, pero no lo soy.

Todo sucede por algo y creo que lo cursi no me viene a mi, por lo que espero que el desenlace de este "tórrido romance" les guste.

Lentamente aun no termina, pero creo que estamos acercándonos a lo mejor de la historia.

Cuídense mucho y gracias nuevamente por todos sus comentarios. Me hacen sentir muy feliz.

Su amiga:

KATRINNA LE FAY 


	16. Lentamente 16

_TITULO:_ **LENTAMENTE**

_Serie_: **Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_Pairings_: **S/J**

_Category_**Slash/Yaoi.**

_Raiting_: **G, R.**

_Disclaimer: _**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

**_Tiempo_****Después del Torneo en Ciudad Batallas.**

**En calidad de Universo **

DO NOT LEAVE ME 

Miró su rostro en el espejo.

Marcas evidentes de cansancio se observaban en él.

Pero no lo lamentó, pues el provecho sacado en esas noches de insomnio le habían ayudado a pensar y a soportar lo que tenía en su vida en esos momentos.

Tomó un poco de agua entre sus manos y la llevó hasta su rostro, donde el frío líquido le regresó un poco de vitalidad.

La toalla a su lado sirvió para secarle las pequeñas gotas del rostro y también para masajearlo un poco.

Tomar un baño lo había hecho ya por la mañana, pero quería estar absolutamente despierto para lo que pudiera suceder.

Sacudió su cuello y se dispuso a salir del baño. Debía regresar al lado de Su Seto, por si este despertaba.

Dos días más desde que le permitieran verlo y por ningún motivo se había separado de él.

Llegó hasta la cama, donde apenas quince minutos antes la enfermera encargada de su esposo se había retirado, después de verificar que sus signos vitales y heridas seguían estables.

Miró el rostro sereno de su pareja y sonrió un poco. Seguramente sería la única ocasión en la que vería a su amor en tal estado de relajación absoluta, por eso debía aprovechar.

Así que se sentó a su lado nuevamente y con libertad le besó en la frente, tras despejarla de unos cuantos cabellos castaños.

Si, lo amaba y cada segundo se convencía más de lo mismo.

Ni todo el odio o indiferencia del mundo, harían jamás desistir a su corazón de dejar de amarlo.

En ese momento de calma su corazón lo estaba también y podía sentirle latir, mientras alegre se encontraba al estar al lado de su siempre impávido amor.

-Oh, Seto. ¿Cuándo vas a despertar?. Necesito ver tus ojos y escuchar tú voz. Aunque me riñas. Sonrió Joey, recostando su cabeza en el pecho del moreno. Acción que realizaba en cada momento, para escuchar la melodía que eran los rítmicos latidos del corazón de Seto.

Amaba perderse en su pecho y sentir que poco a poco la calidez regresaba al cuerpo de su pareja.

Ya no se encontraba tan pálido como hacía dos días. Al parecer su organismo comenzaba a asimilarlo todo nuevamente y poco a poco se iba recuperando.

Por eso no perdía la esperanza de que de un momento a otro los zafiros del moreno se abrirían para él.

El toque en la puerta le hizo separarse con renuencia de su posición.

-Adelante. Musitó, cuando se encontró sentado al lado de su esposo.

El rostro sonriente de Yugi le iluminó la tarde.

-Vine a visitarte. Indicó el de cabello tricolor con voz bajita.

Joey sonrió y acariciando una de las manos del moreno sobre la cama, caminó hasta donde su mejor amigo se encontraba.

-Entonces conversemos afuera. El olor a medicamento en esta habitación es un poco fuerte. Comunicó el rubio.

Ambos chicos caminaron hasta la sala de espera del piso, donde esa tarde al parecer no los acompañaba nadie más.

-Duke lamenta no venir, pero al parecer Pegasus desea verlo por algunos asuntos que no mencionó.

-Descuida. Ya ha estado aquí durante dos días, debe descansar. Sonrió el rubio recordando la compañía que el chico estrambótico le había hecho durante los pasados días.

Como lo había dicho Maky, después de que Joey miró a Seto, no hubo poder humano que lograra convencerlo de ir a su casa a descansar.

Así que unánimemente habían decidido turnarse para acompañar al obstinado muchacho, que a pesar de las "molestias", agradecía tal acción.

-¿Cómo está?.

-Mejor. Sonrió el rubio a sabiendas de lo que su amigo le preguntaba.- Está recuperando el color.

Yugi no pudo evitar el sentirse tranquilo y ciertamente feliz, pues el rostro de Joey, a pesar del cansancio, lucía contento.

-Me alegro mucho. Ahora solo resta que despierte. ¿La doctora ha pronosticado algo?.

Joey negó.

-Dice que esas cosas son impredecibles y como bien puede despertar ahora, puede hacerlo en quince años.

-¿Coma?.

-Un tipo. Aclaró Joey a la interrogativa de su amigo.- Es algo extraño, pues a pesar de los estudios, no hay ninguno que asegure su verdadera condición.

La doctora Nanase dice que muchos pacientes presentan características similares, pero si puedo declarar, yo creo que Seto solo está profundamente dormido.

Yugi se mordió el labio. La esperanza ferviente de Joey no se opacaba, ni aunque el pronóstico de Kaiba fuera débil.

-Oh, Joey, no sabes como lo siento. Exclamó Yugi, cuando los castaños ojos de Joey se convirtieron en mar.- Si pudiera hacer algo por remediar las cosas…

-Ya lo haces Yug. Estando conmigo. Gracias. Musitó el rubio, sonriéndole con veracidad a su mejor amigo.

Yugi no pudo evitar el abrazar al rubio. Necesitaba demostrarle que estaba con él y que a pesar de los errores del pasado, todo se solucionaría para bien.

-Siempre contarás conmigo Joey, a pesar de todo lo que haya sucedido o esté por venir. Siempre seré tú amigo.

El rubio asintió. Por primera vez comenzaba a sentir que los nubarrones de su vida se disipaban y que su pecho, quien en otros tiempos llevaba clavado con profundidad una daga, comenzaba a ceder en fuerza.

Tal vez no era tarde para rectificar las cosas y si él era fuerte, entonces y pese a lo que Seto llevara consigo tras su despertar, estaría exclusivamente para él, infundiéndole el ánimo y el amor entero de su corazón.

Yami sintió cómo el viento movía sus cabellos.

El clima cada vez era más extraño. ¿O sería a caso que así se sentía su corazón?.

Caminar por el parque siempre había sido benéfico para él y en esa ocasión fue de gran ayuda.

Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, sentía como si un tornado le hubiera absorbido.

Confusión e impotencia. Así se sentía y no podía expresarlo, porque él jamás expresaba nada tan abiertamente.

En aspectos como ese, asemejaba demasiado a Seto Kaiba. El muchacho moreno frío, que prefería reservarse los sentimientos para no quedar expuesto.

Pero Yami había expuesto uno: Amor. Y había recibido la reciprocidad que requería.

Yugi le amaba y si no era suficiente el pronunciar "Te amo" mil veces, su contraparte se lo mostraba de otra manera.

Había amor de por medio, fortalecido con los años.

Entonces, ¿Por qué sus celos desmedidos?.

Tomó asiento en una de las bancas del parque.

Si, sabía que había obrado mal y sus consecuencias: Yugi se había ido unos días a casa de su abuelo.

-"Espero que en este tiempo separados, pienses las cosas con detenimiento".

Le había dicho su pareja, tras mirarle salir del departamento con una valija en la mano.

El corazón se había oprimido en su interior. ¿Por qué Yugi lo dejaba?.

Tentado había estado de seguirle, de hacerle volver.

Pero algo lo detuvo.

Dos días sin su amor y si contaba los días en los que Yugi lo había privado de su calor por las noches....era una eternidad.

No podía, definitivamente no podía vivir sin su Yugi.

Debía protegerlo, debía amarlo en excesivas cantidades y debía preservarlo lejos de cualquiera que pudiera arrebatarle su amor.

-Pero él me ama.

Susurró cuando el viento movió su cabello en una muy suave caricia.

Tomo su rostro con ambas manos.

Años de prisión dentro de un artefacto milenario le habían hecho desconfiado y temeroso.

Resguardando sentimientos había pasado una eternidad, hasta que Yugi le encontró y poco a poco le demostró amor.

-¿Por qué no puedo comprender que él no va a abandonarme?. ¿Por qué no puedo entender que Joey es solo su amigo y que jamás pasará nada ni con él ni con nadie más?.

Estoy perdido.

Suspiró el antiguo faraón, sintiendo frío desmedido en su aun joven corazón.

-Si buscaras ayuda sería más sencillo para ti.

Yami elevó su rostro, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Salomón Mouto.

-Señor. Exclamó el muchacho, levantándose rápidamente de su lugar.

Debía reconocer que guardaba respeto al hombre, pues había aceptado la relación de su nieto como jamás lo creyó.

-Iba a visitarte, pero cuando llegaba te vi saliendo del edificio con el rostro bajo. Decidí seguirte para saber lo que sucedía y...siento haber escuchado tu conversación privada.

-No. En realidad me alegra verlo.

El ex faraón le indicó al hombre que tomara asiento y este lo hizo, con una agilidad mayor a la que aparentaba.

-¿Qué sucedió esta vez, Yami?.

El aludido suspiró. Era complicado analizar él mismo las cosas. Compartirlas seguramente sería más.

-¿Por qué pelearon?.

-No lo se.

Yami sentía explotar la cabeza en confusión.

-No eres el único que sufre. Mi nieto ha pasado estas últimas noches en vela. Pensando y suspirando. Bastante ausente, diría yo.

-Es que él no tiene porque sufrir. Soy yo quien le hace la vida complicada. Exclamó Yami con presteza. No quería que su amor sufriera y menos por él.

-Pues ambos conocemos muy bien a Yugi como para impedirle que no se preocupe. Sabes que lo hará de todas maneras. Mucho más ahora, que tiene bastantes cosas en las cuales meditar.

Yami asintió. No eran tiempos fáciles.

-Sabes, yo comprendo que te enceles. Mi nieto es único y cualquiera desearía tenerle con él. Sonrió el hombre, mirando el asentimiento inmediato de Yami.

-Pero también sé, que él jamás dará a nadie amor verdadero. No al menos que no seas tú. Guiñó, haciendo sonrojar al ex faraón.

- Se que tú sabes todo esto, pero si lo quieres, debes comprender que Yugi es una persona que entrega un pedacito de si a todos a los que conoce.

Yugi es una persona que simplemente debe compartirse y...entenderse.

-Yo sé todo eso. Exclamó Yami tras un suspiro.- Pero no puedo evitar sentir que...me deja, que lo pierdo, que no regresará jamás a mi vida.

Tengo celos de Joey, no quiero que me lo arrebate ni él ni nadie más. No quiero. Pronunció el ex faraón con angustia.

El hombre a su lado palmeó su hombro en señal de apoyo.

Había sido increíble enterarse de la verdadera historia del joven a su lado, pero tras saberla, podía entender el porque tan atractivo pero inseguro joven se sentía así.

-Yo te comprendo, pero si no haces un esfuerzo para entender a Yugi, jamás podrán equilibrarse.

Yugi te entiende, más de lo que piensas. Y la decisión más sabía que ha tomado en estos días es darte espacio para que medites en todo esto.

-Es un ángel. Sonrió Yami con tristeza y orgullo a la vez.

-Lo sé. Por algo es mi nieto. Guiñó el hombre y el joven a su lado rió un poco.

En verdad todos los que conocían a su Yugi, quedaban encantados con él.

Si, era una persona que tenía que compartirse, pero que entregaba el amor exclusiva y enteramente para él.

-Creo que debo aprender a controlarme. Solo estoy lastimando a Yugi y yo lo que menos deseo es hacerle daño.

-Entonces habla con él. Te aseguro que está esperando tu decisión y creo que le gustará escuchar lo que me has dicho.

El antiguo faraón sonrió. Ir en busca de su pareja era imperativo. Ya no soportaba estar lejos de él, mucho menos mantener la angustia y agonía que día con día llevaba en gran parte de su vida.

Salomón sonrió. No le gustaba ver entristecida la faz de su nieto y tras imaginar de donde había provenido la decisión de estar en su casa unos días y sin Yami...había decidido hablar un poco con el ex faraón.

No era que pensara que él tenía la culpa. Sabía lo complicado que era el amor, solo debía dar un pequeño empujón, para que lo demás se solucionara.

Mokuba miraba como tanto Louis como Maky trataban de regresar todo a la normalidad en KC.

El par de hombres aun no comprendía el como su hermano llevaba a cabo todo un ritual día con día sin siquiera sudar una gota.

El adolescente sonreía al entrecejo fruncido de Louis y al gruñido de exasperación de Suichi.

Si, su hermano era excepcional. Un genio, en toda la extensión de la palabra, pero humano a fin de cuentas.

Era admirable su labor, pero también causaba escalofríos.

-Ya no puedo más. Casi gritó Louis cuando su llamada a Autralia finalizaba.

- ¿Cómo puede tu hermano solucionar un problema con personas tan necias?.

Mokuba rió abiertamente. Llevaban en esa estresante posición cinco días y al parecer las obligaciones no disminuían. Siempre había algo más que hacer, algo que era el acabose para la poca paciencia de los abogados.

-Gozaburo entrenó muy bien a mi hermano. Su inteligencia puede con más de tres problemas a la vez y su falta de sentimientos....creo que es la única manera para no volverse loco. Confesó el adolescente, recostando su cabeza entre sus manos.

Louis miró a Suichi de reojo y ambos acordaron en jamás criticar nuevamente la manera de trabajar del moreno. Era ciertamente increíble.

-Todo eso lo llevó a ocultar sus sentimientos....pero nada de esto lo obliga a tratar mal a las personas. No todos van a quitarle su dinero o a lastimarle como Gozaburo.

Muchos lo queremos y muchos sufrimos por su indiferencia.

De entre todo lo bueno, hay mas en contra de lo que debería. Confesó el de cabello negro, friccionando sus manos con enfado.

-Ya lo sabemos Mokuba, pero nuestra esperanza es que logre mirar que a su lado hay personas que lo aprecian realmente y que no debe temerle a sentir.

-Si, ese siempre ha sido su único y máximo temor: Sentir.

El adolescente suspiró y jugó un poco con el péndulo que yacía sobre el escritorio de su hermano.

Ese día aun no había ido al hospital. Era extraño mirar a Seto postrado en una cama sin que gruñera o discutiera.

Verle pacífico y al lado de un Joey fervorosos, resultaba totalmente fuera de lugar, pero a la vez...

Lo único que él deseaba era la felicidad en la vida su hermano y esa estaba ligada a una cadena, cuyo ensamble principal se encontraba en el chico de cabellos castaños que se obstinaba en no sentir.

-Yo también sigo esperando a que todo esto cambie. Susurró como última tentativa, antes de escuchar que Maky respondía nuevamente el teléfono y Louis se enfrascaba en otra riña, esta vez con un Suizo terco.

Aquello sin su hermano, era un manicomio.

--------------------

--------------------

-¿Cómo se encuentra?.

-Bien. Ha estado estable.

La mujer sonrió. Indudablemente el rubio era tierno.

-Me refería a ti.

-Oh. Musitó Joey con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.- Bien. Un poco cansado. Confesó con un rasgo de sonrisa.

-Deberías descansar un poco. El señor Kaiba está bien atendido en el hospital. Sonrió la doctora, mientras con el estetoscopio escuchaba la respiración del moreno.

-Lo sé. Suspiró Joey tras levantarse y acariciar la frente del muchacho.-Pero no puedo dejarlo. Quiero verlo cuando despierte. Quiero que alguien esté con él cuando sus ojos se abran y recibirlo como él se lo merece. Musitó el muchacho mirando detenidamente el apacible rostro de su esposo.

La doctora Nanase sonrió. Eran pocas las personas con la entrega del rubio.

Conocía a muy pocos seres humanos que se entregaban al cien por ciento por el ser querido, dejando de lado todo lo irrelevante como trabajos o escuela.

Una de esas personas era Joey Wheeler y le encantó saber que aun existían seres tan entregados y bellos como él.

-En ese caso, solo te invito un café. No vas a despreciármelo, ¿verdad?.

Joey, quien había vuelto a ensimismarse, miró a la mujer de bata blanca.

-Yo…

Antes de responder miró a su esposo. Se encontraba apacible, sin rastro alguno de lo que pudieran ser indicios de malestar.

Había pasado parte de la tarde conversando con Yugi y ciertamente aunque se había distraído, comenzaba a sentir que las fuerzas le fallaban un poco.

-Solo…unos minutos. Asintió el rubio, tras sonreírle a la mujer que regresó el gesto.

La doctora Nanase colgó el estetoscopio en su cuello y caminó hasta la puerta, desde donde miró al rubio susurrarle unas cuantas palabras a su inconciente esposo.

-Regreso enseguida, mi amor. Solo iré por un café. No me tardaré.

Después de eso, el rubio se inclinó y depositó un manso pero dulce beso en las sienes del moreno, sonriéndole como si este en realidad le hubiera concedido autorización.

Al salir de la habitación, ambos caminaron en silencio, al menos hasta que arribaron a la cafetería del primer piso.

-¿No quieres comer?.

-No, gracias. Una de las enfermeras me llevó algo esta tarde.

Nanase asintió, entregándole la taza humeante que una de las dependientes del lugar le había dado.

-Se respira tanta angustia y tranquilidad a la vez. Es un lugar desconcertante. Confesó Joey tras ingerir un poco del dulzón contenido de su taza.

-Lo sé. Pero te acostumbras. Tienes que hacerlo después del tiempo que pasas aquí.

-¿Y no…le provoca terror o miedo?. Lidia todos los días con un caso diferente y peligroso. ¿No teme que las cosas puedan salir mal?.

La mujer sonrió, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente.

-En realidad no hay segundo en el que no piense en el miedo o el terror. Pero esto es lo que quise estudiar desde niña y aunque no siempre las cosas salgan como lo desee…hay cosas buenas.

El rubio volvió a beber. La voz de la mujer era dulce y firme a la vez. Confianza había en ella, pero también temor.

Una profesión como la suya, requería de toda la fuerza del mundo y él la admiró.

-Le agradezco que haya intervenido en la salvación de mi Seto. No sabe lo que le agradezco. Indicó Joey, confiado en que ese era un momento oportuno para expresar su agradecimiento.

-No agradezcas, fue un placer y a fin de cuentas, mi trabajo. No podía permitir que una persona perdiera la vida. Antes debía hacer lo que estuviera en mis manos.

Los castaños ojos de Joey lucharon contra las lágrimas en su interior.

A pesar de charlar con sus amigos y de sentirse apoyado en esos momentos, sentía que algo en su pecho aun quedaba sin resolver.

Una aprehensión que le obligaba a dejar de respirar por unos momentos y a temblar en otros.

-¿Te encuentras bien?. Cuestionó Nanase, cuando la figura del rubio tembló un poco.

-Si. Solo estoy un poco cansado.

-Deberías permitir que alguien te relevara. Llevas cinco días haciendo guardia y esperando. Con el cansancio en los ojos y la voluntad en el alma. No quisiera que enfermaras.

-Gracias pero…no quiero irme. Yo debo estar al lado de Seto cuando despierte y…sabe, quiero preguntarle algo. Indicó el rubio recordando una de las tantas cuestiones en las que su mente divagaba.

-Dime.

-¿Será posible que pueda llevarme a Seto a casa?. No es que no desee los cuidados del hospital pero…siento que en casa, estaría mejor atendido.

Lógico. Era una de las pregustas lógicas que la mayoría de las personas le hacían.

La doctora bebió de su taza y sonrió al responder.

-Podría haber una posibilidad, pero recuerda que lleva apenas cinco días en el hospital, de los cuales apenas dos fuera de cuidados intensivos.

-Pero él está…

-No podemos saberlo. Lo máximo que le damos a los pacientes para su estabilidad son de ocho a diez días y aun así hay que tomar precauciones. Una accidente tan grave como el de tú esposo lleva consigo secuelas…terribles.

-Lo sé. Y créame que es lo que más me asusta. No quiero que nada malo le suceda. Verlo tan tranquilo y durmiendo en paz…seguiré cuidándolo y velando su sueño, aunque eso me lleve toda la vida.

Nanase sonrió con pena. Tan bello y entregado muchacho era una reliquia que Seto Kaiba en verdad debía de cuidar muy bien.

-No puedo asegurarte nada, pero…si en los próximos dos días, ninguna complicación se presenta, autorizaré para que puedas llevártelo a casa. Siempre y cuando alguien especializado esté contigo, ayudándote.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Joey sonreía tan real y felizmente.

La noticia le había llenado de alivio y emoción.

Estaba seguro que en la mansión, las cosas mejorarían, pues su Seto se sentiría seguro y rodeado de sus cosas, lo que probablemente lo regresaría al "mundo real".

-Gracias. Muchas gracias. Sonrió Joey, sin evitar que un par de lágrimas resbalaran de sus ojos. Lágrimas de absoluta y entera felicidad.

La doctora sonrió. Ella más que nadie esperaba complacer al rubio y no decepcionarlo.

En verdad rogaba por ello y por hacer feliz a Joey.

Yugi arribó a casa de su abuelo con unas cuantas bolsas del supermercado, por lo que al abrir la puerta con dificultad y encontrarse con la casa totalmente en silencio y a oscuras, lo atribuyó simplemente a que su anciano abuelo no se encontraba.

Se dirigió a la cocina, donde dejó las bolsas y tras quitarse la chaqueta, comenzó a ordenar las compras.

Después de visitar a Joey había decidido comprar algunas cosas.

Su abuelo se entretenía más en la tienda de duelos que en casa misma, por lo que era de esperarse que el refrigerador o alacena se hallara escasees de bastantes cosas.

Hacía tiempo que no visitaba aquella casa ni a su abuelo, más de lo que una visita familiar podría durar.

Estar con él en situaciones tan difíciles como se encontraba, le hacían mirar de vez en cuando al pasado y sonreír ante sus recuerdos.

Aquella casa guardaba un sin número de emociones hermosas, que iban ligadas a la comprensión de muchas personas que conocía.

Una linda casa del recuerdo, pero nada más.

Al terminar de arreglar las cosas en la cocina, apagó la luz y se sentó en la sala.

En completa penumbra entonces fue recordando cada uno de sus momentos de vida.

Desde los buenos hasta los malos y en todos ellos, por desgracia tal vez, un joven de enigmática mirada estaba junto a él.

Sus ojos violáceos se cubrieron de llanto, el cual limpió de inmediato.

Ya había llorado lo suficiente.

-Cabeza hueca. ¿A caso no entiendes que solo te amo a ti y a nadie más?. Cielos. Suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

Ahí y después de cerrar los ojos, sintió un cálido y dulce contacto en sus labios.

Tan suave y amoroso que no tuvo que pensar demasiado para saber de lo que se trataba.

-Yami. Suspiró y el dueño de aquel nombre ahondó en la caricia sobre sus labios, imprimiéndole amor, desesperación y alivio.

Siempre habían disfrutado de besarse de esa manera: lenta, amorosa y hasta sensualmente.

Sus labios se conocían como el resto de sus cuerpos, pero era un placer absoluto enfrascarse en la boca del otro y repasar lo conocido y tal vez desconocido.

-Yugi. Mi Yugi, mi amor. Susurró el ex faraón, acariciando el cuello del aludido, propiciando temblores placenteros en el cuerpo del muchacho.

-¿Qué haces aquí?. Indagó Yugi cuando el antiguo faraón dejó en libertad sus labios.

-Vine por ti. Susurró el muchacho, besando la mejilla derecha de su pareja.

-¿Y eso…qué significa?. Indagó Yugi.

A pesar de la felicidad que le causaba el estar cerca nuevamente de su pareja, debían de poner las cosas en claro.

No en vano dejó a Yami un poco de espacio.

Yami se estiró lo necesario para encender una pequeña lámpara a su lado e iluminar el lugar tenuemente.

El beso anterior había dejado impreso en el rostro de Yugi un color carmesí divino, o al menos eso pensó el antiguo faraón, cuando besó la nariz de su pareja y robó un segundo beso al más bajo.

-No puedo soportar estar lejos de ti. No puedo. Pronunció el antiguo faraón entre besos.- Es un martirio, una condena…un infierno.

No puedo soportar el pensar que me abandonas, que te vas lejos y que puedes encontrar a alguien más que te de lo que yo no puedo.

-Pero yo nunca…

-Así lo siento siempre. Confesó Yami, impidiéndole hablar al otro.- Un abandono que solo es el miedo a perderte a ti y a tú amor.

Pero con estos días de soledad, me he dado cuenta de que…te amo tanto Yugi y a pesar de todo siempre te amaré.

Y por ese amor comprendo que jamás me traicionarás o abandonarás, no al menos sin decirme antes.

Yugi acarició los cabellos de su contraparte y no pudo continuar resistiendo el impulso de abrasarse a Yami.

Así lo hizo, sintiendo la sinceridad en el ex faraón.

-Siento tanto que hayas pensado esas cosas, pero jamás te abandonaré. Nunca lo pienses siquiera. Mi vida está tan ligada a la tuya que…te amo. Suspiró Yugi, confesando verdades.

Yami jamás había sido tan feliz. Ni en la antigüedad, cuando rebozaba de renombre y poder.

Saberse amado por Yugi era lo mejor del mundo, aun más que lo material.

El más pequeño buscó los labios de su contraparte de nuevo, entregándose en una sólida caricia que se intensificó conforme los sentimientos explotaban.

-Te he extrañado.

- Y yo a ti Yami.

Confesaron, mientras el primero se posesionaba sobre el más joven, dejando una posición perfecta para continuar transmitiéndose su amor.

-¿Me personas?.

-¿Por amarme?. No podría. Jugó Yugi, cuando sus manos comenzaron a resbalar por los botones de la camisa frente a él.

-Por no comprender. Inquirió el ex faraón, deteniendo las manos de su pareja, quienes le propiciaban hechizantes descargas.

Yugi se incorporó un poco, mirando las orbes tan parecidas a las suyas.

-No puedo perdonar algo tan hermoso como tus sentimientos Yami. Porque sé que lo haces por amor.

Pero ahora que aclaramos todo….se que no volverá a suceder.

-Jamás. Juró Yami, tomando una de las manos de su contraparte, para besarla con fervor.- Nunca volveré a comportarme como un loco.

-Al menos no fuera de la cama, mi amor.

Bromeó Yugi, encendiendo la piel del antiguo faraón, quien sonrió y sin "misericordia", atacó los labios y cuerpo de su amante, el cual rebozaba de alegría por tan hermosa reconciliación y sorpresa.

Estaba seguro que su abuelo había tenido que ver con aquel encuentro y se lo agradecía enormemente.

-Me parece que este sofá tiene demasiados recuerdos sobre él.

-¿Te parece?. Yo lo adoro. Susurró Yugi, gimiendo lentamente cuando su contraparte acarició su sexo.

Salomón tenía la gratitud de Yami, pero también aquel sofá.

¿Cómo era posible que todo un acto de amor se llevara a cabo en tan reducido espacio?.

Una pregunta que tal vez jamás, se respondería.

Habían tardado más de lo acordado en regresar a la habitación, pues la doctora había insistido en que Joey requería despejarse y comer un poco más.

Un par de horas más tarde, ambos arribaban nuevamente al quinto piso, entre una pequeña charla de las preferencias de cada uno.

-Me gusta el mantecado de vainilla. Desde niña que es mi pasión.

-Yo adoro el pastel de chocolate. Es…algo difícil de explicar. Sonrió Joey, recibiendo el saludo que una de las enfermeras le daba a distancia.

Ambos llegaron entonces a la sala de espera, en donde solo unas cuantas personas se encontraban, charlando en voz baja también.

-Ha sido agradable este momento, pero debo regresar al lado de Seto nuevamente. Mencionó Joey, sintiéndose un poco culpable por su demora.

-Descuida, yo tengo mi última ronda justo ahora y después de eso me iré directo a casa. Deberías de hacer lo mismo, al menos una noche.

Te aseguro que nada malo pasara si no estás cerca de tu esposo. Una de las máquinas tiene un sistema de alarma incluido, por lo que cualquier imperfección será escuchada por las enfermeras y doctores de turno.

El señor Kaiba está en buenas manos, Joey.

Era imposible para el rubio hacer desistir a la mujer, por lo que solo asintió a sus palabras.

Pero él continuaba pensando en que ni todos los cuidados médicos del mundo se compararían jamás a los suyos.

Y no cambiaría de parecer tan rápidamente.

-Ya…lo pensaré después. Musitó Joey, al separarse de la mujer de bata blanca.

-Debo regresar con él ahora, le agradezco su compañía, doctora Nanase.

-A ti por tan bonito momento. Nos veremos después, Joey.

-Si, hasta pronto. Sonrió el rubio, girando para caminar hacia la habitación del fondo.

La doctora Nanase tenía un aura singular y divertida. Pero no del gusto del rubio.

Atractiva y profesional, pero su excesiva confianza y felicidad lo cohibían un poco.

Tal vez había pasado demasiado tiempo entre la seriedad y la obsesión de su esposo, pero esas características le habían atraído y no las cambiaría.

Pero entonces y antes de que tomara el pomo de la puerta, la doctora Nanase lo empujó en el trayecto y a esta le siguió un grupo numerosos de enfermeras y auxiliares.

No necesitó recuperarse del golpe ni de la sorpresa, porque su corazón latía desbocadamente y con terror.

Rápidamente entró a la habitación de su esposo, donde dos enfermeras inyectaban algo dentro del suero de Seto y tres auxiliares revisaban el pulso, respiración y aparatos al lado del moreno.

Nanase daba instrucciones que no entendía, todo era confuso para él, más cuando el fuerte chillido de la máquina que recién conectaban a su esposo, se escuchó, la sangré comenzó a dejar de circular para él.

-Presión baja, paro cardiaco. Indicó una de las enfermeras.

Joey dejó de respirar.

-Paletas. Ordenó Nanase, al terminar de indicarle a las enfermeras que aumentaran la dosis intravenosa.

Joey fue testigo entonces del como se llevaba a cabo una reanimación de tal intensidad.

Tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caer ante el horrible cuadro que miraba.

El cuerpo de Seto se levantaba con violencia tras las descargas eléctricas y el insistente sonido del aparato le causaba dolor.

No, no podía estar sucediendo todo eso. Solo se había ausentado un par de horas de la habitación.

¿Por qué su Seto lo estaba dejando?.

-Carguen. Ordenó Nanase suavemente, tras verificar el insistente sonido de la máquina. -Despejen.

Y ahí iba nuevamente otra violenta sacudida en la cual todos, incluyéndolo a él, contuvieron la respiración.

Era el último intento.

-No me dejes. No me dejes. Imploró Joey con angustia y lágrimas resbalando por sus ojos.

Ahora todo signo de vida dependía de la máquina que había dejado de emitir sonido, al menos, para Joey.

CONTINUARÁ….

Nuevamente muchísimas gracias por dejarme entrar en sus vidas por medio de esta historia.

Si, hay mucho Angs, pero prometo que es el último tramo.

Ya casi viene el final, ahora si.

Aunque aclaro, no es al siguiente capitulo ni siquiera en el 18 jeje, todavía quedan unos pocos capítulos, pero bueno, ya estamos tomando recta final en esta historia.

Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado y vuelvo a agradecerles su atención por todos y cada uno de sus comentarios.

Sobre un Mokuba enamorado...no lo sé, en realidad no lo tengo contemplado. El lindo chico está entrando en la adolescencia y es obvio que las hormonas comiencen a moverse un poco pero ya veremos más adelante.

He estado de buen humor, así que espero hacer algo un poco más feliz.

Su amiga:

**KATRINNA LE FAY**


	17. Lentamente 17

_TITULO:_** LENTAMENTE**

_Serie_**: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_Pairings_**: S/J**

_Category_**Slash/Yaoi.**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo_**Después del Torneo en Ciudad Batallas.**

**En calidad de Universo **

****

****

**Love Miracle**

****

****

Cuando abrió los ojos, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de respirar hondamente.

Tenía la extraña sensación de haber retenido el oxígeno dentro de sus pulmones durante demasiado tiempo.

La sensación de aire recorriendo su ser le hizo pensar que tal vez su vieja asma había regresado, visitándole en sueños como en ocasiones de sumo estrés lo hacía.

Debía reconocer que la sofocante pesadez de sentirse asfixiado era demasiado tétrica como para dejarla pasar de lado, así que incorporándose en la cama, pudo percibir con mayor nitidez el necesario y preciado oxígeno.

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de acostumbrarse a la entrometida luz solar y verificar que nuevamente había olvidado correr las gruesas cortinas que lo separaban del molesto mundo exterior.

Cuando se sintió seguro de si mismo se atrevió a bajar un pie y depositarlo en la suave alfombra persa que algún adulador le había obsequiado.

Al levantarse completamente sintió la extraña sensación de estar flotando. Como si su cuerpo fuera una ligera pluma y sus extremidades las blancas y delicadas grafías que la conformaban.

Tal vez había tenido un mal sueño, tal vez había vuelto a caer cansado en la cama, el cazo era que la ligereza era sumamente desconcertante pero al mismo tiempo sin importancia.

Así que alegando simple necedad corporal, se dispuso a realizar el ritual diario que tan marcado estaba ya en su itinerario.

Pero antes de salir de la habitación, un extraño movimiento en su cama vislumbró.

Con completa incertidumbre se acercó a la cama y pudo observar el cuerpo estilizado de una persona. Alguien que había compartido su cama por la noche.

Pero extraño resultaba que no pudiera recordar su encuentro, cuando varias veces antes ya lo había hecho.

Tal vez había bebido demasiado. Tal vez el osado lo había seguido y debido a su estado habían caído a su cama, propiciándole aquella extraña sensación en su cuerpo.

El alcohol era malo. Pero indudablemente necesario, al menos eso quiso creer.

Pero mientras él pensaba, la figura sobre su cama despertó, girándose para buscar el calor que había abandonado la calidez de su cuerpo.

-¿Seto?. Regresa a la cama. Es temprano. Indicó la voz adormilada que resultaba ser la de una gentil muchacha, de cabello oscuro y ojos azulados.

-¿Ishizu?. Indagó él, parpadeando ante lo que obviamente no podía creer.

-Si, ¿a quien más esperabas?. Indicó la chica, que había denegado la posibilidad de seguir durmiendo.

Él entonces no dijo nada. Por primera vez tal vez en su vida, en blanco se encontraba.

¿Qué significaba todo aquello?.

-Seto, ¿te encuentras bien?.

-Si. Balbuceó, sabiendo que sonaba demasiado tonto.

-¿Seguro?. Estás muy pálido. Indicó la chica, saliendo de las mantas de la cama y mostrando la desnudez que obviamente el muchacho de ojos azules no había notado antes.

Algo extraño acudió a su cuerpo y no precisamente por el gusto de disfrutar del evidentemente bello cuerpo de la egipcia.

Reconocía que Ishizu tenía encantos, pero…no le agradaba.

-Seto…¿en verdad estás bien?.

-Si. Ya te dije que si. Indicó el muchacho, apartándose de la mano cuyo destino evidentemente era su rostro.

-¿Despertaste de mal humor?. Eso no es bueno, no al menos después de lo de anoche.

¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no estábamos juntos?.

Y fue entonces cuando el mayor genio del mundo avanzó al baño y se dirigió al lavabo.

Tal vez si mojaba su rostro despertaría de tan espantosa pesadilla.

Si alguna ve había existido la posibilidad de tener una relación seria con alguien, Ishizu Ishtar no era esa posibilidad, a pesar de que eran muy parecidos en carácter y modo de pensar.

Muchos decían que era su mitad. La parte que necesitaba para encontrar la perfección, pero él no estaba convencido de ello.

Para él no existía absolutamente nadie y no sabía exactamente el porque la egipcia estaba en su cama, en su casa y hablando cosas que no entendía.

-Seguramente me volví loco definitivamente. Le dijo a su reflejo, el cual mostraba la incertidumbre que los azules y recios ojos azules de Seto Kaiba jamás habían mostrado.

-Seto abre, ¿estás bien?.

-De nuevo su voz. Murmuró irritado. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-Seto. Seto, Set..

-¿Qué quieres?. Exclamó tras abrir la puerta y encontrarse a la chica que había optado por colocar sobre su desnudez una larga bata de noche.

-Nada, que tengas buen día. Objetó con molestia la muchacha, pasando al lado del moreno quien bufó y caminó hacia la salida.

-No olvides la cena de esta noche Seto. Es importante que asistas.

La egipcia gritó, antes de que el moreno cerrara la puerta de su habitación con un sonoro golpe, que fue la cúspide para que su dolor de cabeza aumentara.

-Esto es una pesadilla. Se dijo, masajeando sus sienes con algo de fuerza.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, encontrándose con que su hermano salía ya para la escuela.

-Te llevo. Indicó, denegando el ofrecimiento del desayuno. Su estómago se hallaba demasiado revuelto para tal acción.

Mokuba frunció el entrecejo, pero asintió a la orden de su hermano mayor.

¿Qué le quedaba?.

Ambos Kaiba subieron a la limosina, la cual avanzó sin pedir referencias. Como siempre.

El mayor de los Kaiba continuó con su actividad de masajear sus sienes.

El sonido del auto era todo el ruido que podía soportar en ese momento, aunque los gritos de Ishizu aun resonaban en su cabeza.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien que se evidenciaba tan sumisa y respetuosa, fuera tan molesta?.

No lo comprendía, como tampoco comprendía lo que la egipcia hacía en su casa y peor aun, en su cama y desnuda.

¿A caso estaba soñando?.

-Veo que no despertaste de buen humor. ¿Mala noche?.

El comentario burlón de Mokuba hizo que Seto mirara fulminantemente a su hermano.

-Huyy, lo siento. Creo que debo guardar mis comentarios para alguien más que si los aprecie, como digamos…¿yo?.

-Exacto. Indicó el moreno, cerrando los ojos para después tratar de poner en orden sus ideas.

El menor de los Kaiba miraba a su hermano con una mezcla entre burlona y certera y eso lo percibió Seto sin necesidad de abrir los ojos.

-Si te burlas de mi estado…

-Me burlo de lo que creo conveniente. ¿Cuándo será el día en que me dejes en paz?.

Seto abrió los ojos. ¿Qué era lo que Mokuba le decía?.

-¿Qué?.

-No finjas demencia, me dijiste que en cuanto el año escolar se terminara, me dejarías ir a vivir con…olvídalo, ¿por qué confiar en alguien que no cumple sus promesas?.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando Mokuba?.

El aludido frunció el entrecejo, en una clara copia de su hermano mayor.

-¿Ahora resulta que no sabes de lo que hablo?. Genial, estar con ella te está quemando las neuronas.

-Más respeto. Exigió el moreno.

-¿A ella o a tu condición de "casado"?. Comunicó el de cabello negro, cuyos ojos centellaban con rabia y si, rencor.

-No se que diablos te está pasando esta mañana, pero no estoy de humor como para soportar tus desplantes de adolescente mimado. Tengo mucho en que pensar.

Mokuba bajó la mirada y friccionó sus manos.

El rencor que sentía era enorme, pero necesitaba controlarse si quería por fin recibir su tan anhelado consuelo.

-Como mañana es día de descanso, desde hoy me iré.

-¿Te irás?. Señaló Seto sin comprender.

Mokuba gruñó por lo bajo. Pero debía soportar.

-Sabes que todos los fines de semana me voy de casa y regreso los Lunes por la tarde, para volver a irme los Viernes.

¿Qué es lo que quieres esta vez?, ¿qué me aleje nuevamente de "su" compañía?.

No voy a hacerlo Seto, no lo haré y sabes que no puedes hacer nada para impedírmelo. Cuando cumpla quince, entonces me iré de tú casa.

-No si yo lo permito. Ofreció el moreno, enfadado por la rebelde actitud de su hermano.

-Eso lo veremos. ¿O se te olvida que estoy amparado y puedo abandonarte a los quince?. Ojala hoy los cumpliera. No te soporto. Explotó el de cabello negro, bajando de la limosina en cuanto esta se estacionó frente a su escuela.

Por segunda vez ese día, Seto Kaiba quedó sin habla y totalmente desconcertado.

¿Su hermano rebelde e Ishizu en su casa?.

¿Qué más faltaba?.

-Definitivamente me volví loco. Se indicó, confiando en que aquel pequeño momento de demencia se extinguiera, para regresar a Su realidad.

Pero eso no sucedió, por más que el muchacho genio lo quiso.

-¿Todo bien?. Era la habitual pregunta de Louis, el cual lo esperaba como siempre en su oficina.

-Si. Mintió con su usual seguridad.

-Parece que pasaste mala noche. ¿A caso Ishizu fue demasiado exigente esta vez?.

Seto gruñó, odiaba el sentido del "humor" de su abogado.

-No te incumbe nada de mi vida.

-Si, como digas. Indicó el abogado, incorporándose de su asiento.- Me voy a continuar trabajando, solo te recuerdo la cena de…

-Si, ya lo sé. Casi gritó el muchacho, el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a hacerse demasiado agudo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?. Preguntó Louis deteniendo su caminata.

-¡No, no me encuentro bien!. Gritó el moreno, imposibilitado de continuar con aquella incertidumbre.

-¿Qué ocurre?.

-Ocurre, ocurre que no se lo que sucede a mi alrededor.

Sucede que no se porque una loca está en mi casa y porqué mi hermano es un rebelde conmigo.

Ocurre que no se en que diablos estoy metido y que clase de chiste tonto es todo esto.

Louis parpadeó. Era la primera vez que miraba a su cliente fuera de control.

En verdad se le veía mal.

Seto por otra parte friccionó sus puños y cerró los ojos, en un vano intento por controlar su furia.

No podía perder el control, de lo contrario toda su perfección se esfumaría.

Sintió entonces que Louis lo alaba de su asiento, para ubicarlo en el pequeño sofá a unos pasos de ahí.

-Seto, por Dios. ¿Qué te sucede?.

-No sé qué es lo que me sucede. ¿Crees que si lo supiera me encontraría así?.

Obviamente el abogado asintió.

-¿Qué deseas que te expliquen?.

-Ya te lo dije. Indicó el muchacho con los dientes apretados. Cada segundo un nuevo enfado.

Louis suspiró y se sentó al lado de su cliente.

Era extraño mirarle así, pero tal vez todo eso era solo una secuela de lo que él llamaba: Locura momentánea.

-Bueno, ¿exactamente de donde comienzo?.

Seto habría agradecido aquello, pero su tensión y claro, su persona, no se lo permitían, por lo que dejando que su mandíbula descansara un poco, ocupó un precioso momento en evocar aquello que no recordaba o al menos, que no entendía.

-Estoy en blanco. Tengo una gran laguna mental en mi cerebro y eso no es bueno Louis. ¿Qué ocurrió con mi vida?.

-Seto…me asustas. Comunicó Louis con espanto. Podía ser que el intelecto del genio se viera aturdido por el exceso de trabajo, pero jamás al grado de no recordar nada de su vida.

-Recuerdo cosas pero…¿Porqué ella está en mi casa?. Tal vez ahí se encuentra el problema.

Louis arrugó su frente, para después descartar la idea de llamar al psiquiátrico.

Tal vez el exceso de trabajo por fin había fundido una de las neuronas del genio.

Era eso o definitivamente había enloquecido.

-¿Vas a decirme o busco a alguien más que me ayude?.

-Si, si, solo que es algo…está bien. Suspiró el abogado.- Te diré lo que hace Ishtar en tú casa, tal vez así la neurona perdida regrese a su lugar.

Seto gruñó, pero esperó el recuento de lo que prácticamente le habían arrancado de su memoria.

-Hace…un año, aproximadamente, Ishizu Ishtar entró en tú vida para ocupar…digamos, el cargo de: "Nueva señora Kaiba", o mejor dicho, Señora Kaiba.

-¿Me casé con ella?.

El rostro de horror del muchacho hizo reír al abogado.

-No, no puedes casarte con ella, pero al menos puedes presentarla como tal. Eso nadie lo impide. Sonrió Louis, cuando su ataque de risa hubo concluido.

-Continua. Demandó el moreno, cada vez entendía menos.

-Bueno, al principio yo pensé que estabas loco pero te obstinaste en hacerla…bueno, que viviera contigo y es difícil cambiar tus opiniones, por lo que nadie debatió nada.

-¿Y Mokuba?.

-Él si que lo hizo, pero obviamente no lo tomaste en cuenta y su rebeldía aumentó desde ese día.

-¿Pero cómo voy a estar con Ishizu cuando…

-Eso mismo pensamos. Interrumpió el abogado.- ¿Cómo ibas a estar con alguien totalmente igual a ti?.

Pero dijiste que después del pequeño viaje a Egipto que realizaste, habías cambiado de pensar y ella te parecía la persona ideal para estar a tú lado.

Con él tiempo ella demostró no ser lo que aparentaba, sino todo lo contrario.

Ahí fue cuando comenzaste a alejarte de ella porque según tú era demasiado alegre y no soportas la alegría.

-Eso es verdad. Inquirió el moreno. Para él la seriedad era lo absoluto.

-Esa no fue la razón verdadera, Seto. Musitó Louis tras un suspiro.

-¿Entonces?.

-Dijiste…confesaste, a Maky y a mi, que no podías soportar la alegría de Ishizu porque te lo recordaba a "él" y no querías hacerlo.

El corazón de Seto se congeló rápidamente ante las palabras del abogado.

La palidez regresó a su rostro y el aire, que esa mañana había recuperado, volvía a hacerse indispensable.

¿Qué era lo que Louis había dicho?.

-¿Qué dijiste?.

-Fue confesión de ebrio, aunque yo creo que fue lo más sincero que has dicho hasta ahora, Seto. Rectificó Louis, antes de tener al seguramente furioso Kaiba sobre él.

-No es posible.

-Lo es y creo que hasta ahora comienzas a comprender que has cometido errores enormes en tu vida pero…ya es tarde para remediarlo.

El repentino mareo que Seto sintió, sirvió para completar el cuadro catastrófico del muchacho, quien aun con palidez exagerada, buscaba en su memoria para tratar de recordar todo lo descrito por su abogado.

-¿Quién es él?.

-Seto, no se que tonto juego sea este pero…

-¿QUIÉN ES ÉL?. Gritó, mirando con odio al abogado.

-Joey. Musitó el abogado con cierto temor. Cuando Seto se enfada era mejor no contrariarle.

-Joey. Murmuró el propio Kaiba y entonces a su memoria regresaron las imágenes que durante cuatro años habían sido su martirio.-Me case con él…le dieron la mitad de mi fortuna…él…

-Se fue de tú lado y desde ese día tú has vivido con libertinaje. Te enfocas en lo indispensable del trabajo y lo demás no vale nada.

Tú hermano va con Joey cada fin de semana y tras medio año de pelea, Maky logró un amparó para Mokuba, el cual se hará efectivo a los quince años, edad en la que podrá ir a vivir con Joey hasta que él mismo lo decida.

Kaiba tembló. ¿Así que a eso se refería su furioso hermano esa mañana?.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé Seto, sinceramente tú vida ha sido un caos completo desde que Joey se fue de la mansión.

Era solo momentáneo para que Mokuba decidiera irse de tú lado.

-Me odia. Musitó con verdadero dolor.

-No, solo está herido.

-Es lo mismo. Susurró Kaiba, incorporándose del asiento para respirar un poco. El dolor en su pecho era enorme.

-Está confundido. Sabes que él quiere demasiado a Joey y el verte con Ishizu rompió sus esperanzas de…a quien engaño, si quieres la verdad él dejó de respetarte e idolatrarte desde el día en que le diste la espalda.

-Yo jamás le he dado la espalda. Gruñó Seto.

-Lo hiciste. Fue cuando te enlazaste a Joey y dejaste de interesarte por él y comenzaste a hundirte en el alcohol y las aventuras. Empezaste a viajar y a dejarlo solo con la única persona que siempre estuvo para él.

-Entonces yo solo me he ganado su desprecio. Maravilloso. Ironizó el moreno.

Louis guardó silencio, Seto comenzaba a recordar, y eso, entre lo malo, era bueno.

-¿En dónde está?.

El abogado conocía demasiado bien a su cliente como para no saber lo que le cuestionaba. Así que tras un suspiro de resignación, respondió.

-Dijiste que no te interesaba saberlo, que si te había abandonado era porque por fin te habías deshecho…

-¿En dónde está, Louis?. No creo que le hayas perdido la pista. Maky aun está con él y tú eres su amigo.

El abogado asintió, era difícil engañar al chico genio.

-No creo que te guste saberlo.

-Adelante, pruébame. No me importa. Volvió a ironizar, ocupando su asiento tras el escritorio de cristal.

Louis no entendía porqué después de un año, Kaiba se interesaba repentinamente por Joey. Pero quisiera o no debía responderle, total, aun eran esposos aunque cada uno tuviera ya otra vida.

-Al igual que tú rehizo su vida. Vive a las afueras de la ciudad en una mansión bastante grande.

Patentadas sus ideas, toma un descanso y ahora comparte con…su pareja, un poco de la felicidad que al fin tiene.

-¿Así que con su pareja?. Ja, al menos yo decidí tener a una mujer a mi lado. Se burló el moreno, aunque en el interior su corazón se oprimió.

-Tómalo como desees, pero déjame decirte que jamás lo he visto tan alegre en mi vida.

Recuperó la sonrisa Seto y es…feliz.

-Claro, con la mitad de mi fortuna, ¿Quién no lo es?. Ah, y claro, muy pronto con mi hermano también.

Lo dije una vez y lo reitero, ese estúpido solo llegó a mi vida a realizar destrucciones. Antes de él…yo era…

-¿Eras?.

Kaiba no terminó la frase, porque un nudo en su garganta se lo impidió.

Así que sin más giró su silla y trató de controlar aquellos sentimientos que se obstinaban en no dejarlo. En permanecer incrustados en su corazón y en oprimirlo hasta casi destrozarlo.

¿Qué era aquello que sentía?.

¿Por qué no podía insultar al rubio como lo quería, sin la sensación de estarse matando él lentamente?.

No lo comprendía, pero al menos ya no se encontraba en blanco.

-Te deseo suerte esta noche en la cena. La necesitarás si quieres ganarle el negocio a…solo cuídate. Indicó Louis, antes de dejar solo al moreno que continuaba debatiendo entre gritar y seguir conteniendo sus sentimientos.

Esa tarde arribó a casa a las seis. No era común que se desocupara a esa hora pero debido a su importante compromiso, debía hacerlo.

Dejó sus cosas dentro de su estudio y subió a su habitación, encontrándose con que la misma chica que despertara con él por la mañana, continuaba ahí, en su habitación y en su vida.

-Me alegra que hayas llegado temprano. Tu esmoquin está sobre la cama. Debemos estar listos para antes de las siete. Comunicó la egipcia, que ese día iría vestida de azul, para contrastar con el atuendo de su pareja.

Seto sintió la inevitable sensación de recordarle a Ishizu quien decidía sobre su vida, pero al parecer la muchacha no aceptaría negativas al respecto.

En muchos aspectos en verdad asemejaba a él, pero en otros, no.

Así que sin decir nada y tan rápido como él solía ser, tomó una rápida ducha, vistió y acomodó su cabello, con la clásica gomina que podía darle el efecto de respetado y fino diplomático.

-Ven. Te arreglaré el moño.

Pero como el muchacho se negó a obedecer a la egipcia, fue ella quien se acercó, ajustando el pequeño moño que el frag del muchacho debía de llevar.

Mientras la muchacha se entretenía en eso, Kaiba aprovechó para mirla más detenidamente.

Debía reconocer que el aire sofisticado y adulto que Ishizu Ishtar desprendía, era mucho.

Era sin duda una chica elegante que tal vez con el paso del tiempo una dama importante se volvería.

Su morena piel y el contraste de su refinada estructura con sus facciones, la dotaban de cierto misticismo que fácilmente podía ser apreciado y admirado.

Ishizu era bella, muy bella, pero a Seto simplemente no le conmovió.

Esperaba recordar el porqué había elegido a la muchacha como pareja. Pero simplemente todo se esfumaba en el viento, impidiéndole recordar cosas que aun permanecían sin aclarar en su memoria.

Sin duda había sido el carácter, como Louis le había dicho. Porte, belleza. Pero indudablemente porque le atrajera no había sido.

Tal vez lo había hecho como manera de vengarse de alguien y ese alguien acudió a su memoria con la enorme sonrisa y despreocupada pose de siempre.

Pudo entonces sentir estremecimiento, al evocar la imagen de aquel que había permanecido a su lado durante cuatro años en total tristeza.

Y a pesar del sufrimiento que el muchacho de ojos triste hubiera llevado, el sentimiento de recordarle bello y fiel, lo hizo sonreír con veracidad, como jamás en su vida lo había hecho.

-¿Todo está bien, Seto?.

-Si. Todo está bien. Concluyó el moreno, safándose de los dedos torpes de la muchacha, para ser él mismo quien finalizara con tan sencilla tarea.

-Desde esta mañana estás algo ofuscado. Ya se que esta cena representa el futuro de tu próximo proyecto, pero al menos permítete un poco de paz.

Los ojos azules del muchacho brillaron con impaciencia y enfado.

¿Quién era aquella mujer para decirle tal cosa?.

Definitivamente pensó que había estado loco para elegir a la muchacha como pareja.

-Vámonos. Ordenó el muchacho, tomando el pomo de la puerta para salir de la habitación.

Ishizu suspiró y tomando el negro abrigo de Ming sobre la cama, se apresuró a alcanzar a su obstinado compañero.

Lo único que Seto Kaiba pronunció durante el trayecto, fue la dirección de la supuesta cena, aquella que había indagado con Louis hasta tratar de recordarla.

Sus ojos permanecieron absortos en mirar por la ventana, mientras su elegante compañera le miraba atentamente y sin proferir palabra, o al menos hasta que la egipcia agotó su paciencia.

-¿Qué te ocurre?. Y no me digas que nada, porque sé que algo pasa.

El moreno observó de reojo a la muchacha frente a él y pudo percatarse de que llevaba consigo su viejo y fiel artículo del milenio. Probablemente el director del museo se lo había facilitado, dado que la egipcia era miembro honorífico de tal construcción.

-¿El afamado ojo del milenio te dijo eso?.

-No. Sabes perfectamente que desde que el Faraón regresó a esta tierra, estos artículos solo sirven de simple adorno. Objetó Ishtar, sintiéndose ofendida en su habilidad para predecir.

-Entonces no preguntes cosas que no sabes. Te tengo a mi lado para lucir bonita, no para cuestionar mi existencia.

-Si, claro. Murmuró la muchacha, esperando que su enfado no se evidenciara demasiado.

El de ojos azules quiso retornar su atención a la nada, pero en lugar de eso miró a la egipcia, quien ofendida había cruzado una pierna y esperaba a que el auto parara su marcha.

-¿Por qué estás conmigo Ishizu?.

La aludida se exaltó ante el tono indiferente del moreno y tuvo que hacer acopio de fuerzas para no cuestionar nuevamente si el genio se encontraba bien.

No era usual aquel tono casi neutro.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?. Fue el contraataque de Ishtar, la cual cruzó ambos brazos sobre su regazo, en una hábil tentativa de negación.

-Hábil, ere hábil y estás a mi altura. Masculló Seto, reconociendo que la joven tenía cualidades semejantes a las suyas.-Pero esa no fue la cuestión que hice.

Ishizu rió con sorna y evidenció una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sabes perfectamente que por amor no estoy contigo. Te admiro mucho Seto Kaiba, pero nada más. Por otro lado mi futuro en Egipto estaba perdido y la propuesta de trabajar para investigadores egipcios que me ofreciste, fue tentadora.

Vine a Japón por ello y aunque el trato fue solo sexo de ocasión, me sorprende que hayamos estado juntos sin matarnos más de un año.

-Lo mismo iba yo a decirte. Afirmó el de ojos azules. Ambos asemejaban al fuego y todavía no había incendio, a pesar de todo.

-¿Entonces, si lo sabes porque cuestionas?.

La ferocidad de la muchacha hizo gracia en el genio.

Indudablemente habían durado mucho tiempo juntos, pero él mismo sospechaba que todo se debía al fluctuante cambio de ánimo de la muchacha, quien seguramente comenzaba a aburrirse de todo eso.

-Asunto mío. Finalizó el muchacho, regresando su mirada al paisaje que comenzaba a hacerle conocido.

Cinco minutos después se hallaron en el lugar de recepción. Un espacioso salón dentro de un club social, el cual era el más sofisticado de todo Japón.

Seto salió de la limosina y a él lo siguió Ishtar, que con total indiferencia denegó la mano que por educación el moreno le ofrecía.

-Yo puedo sola. Indicó la muchacha, adelantándose a su pareja.

Seto enarcó una ceja en señal de desconcierto, pero después simplemente siguió a la muchacha.

No estaba de ánimo ese día, por lo que planeaba solo quedarse lo indispensable en el lugar, realizar el trato y regresar a su mansión, donde trataría de recuperarse de aquella pesadilla.

Como siempre las sonrisas fingidas lo recibieron, invitándolo a pasar y a beber finos vinos que él conocía a la perfección.

Como siempre música sin sentido y murmullos que solo eran chismes de ocasión.

Como siempre las mismas personas en la recepción y como siempre su adulación.

Con copa en mano y aparente cordialidad, el moreno miró el simple decorado interior, pero cuando sus azules ojos recorrían la pared, se encontró con una cabellera rubia y ojos castaños que sonreían con amabilidad.

Antes de que el recorrido finalizara en el rostro completo de aquel personaje, Seto sintió a su corazón latir con violencia. Sintió cómo el aire volvía a hacerse pesado y cómo el sudor controlaba sus manos al casi punto de tirar la copa que tembloroso sostenía entre sus manos.

Era él, Joey y lucía tan radiante y feliz como jamás en su vida lo había visto.

Era el mismo porte sencillo, el mismo carisma, pero algo en él había cambiado que lo hacía atrayente a sus ojos y claro, a sus sentidos.

El rubio conversaba con varias personas a distancia, sosteniendo una copa que contenía simplemente agua.

Sonreía, reía, hablaba y se desenvolvía con confianza. Esa que durante un tiempo no había visto en el rubio.

Deseó acercarse, acaricia la piel sonrojada que seguramente algún cumplido le había propiciado.

Quiso saludarle con un tímido "hola" y recibir el tono dulce con la misma palabra.

Anheló perderse en sus brillantes ojos y robarle un beso a los labios rosas, que se abrían con delicadeza ante las palabras que por ella fluían.

Quiso hacerlo, deseó hacerlo, pero al final desistió, como siempre.

-¿Viste algo interesante?. Escudriñó Ishizu tras acercarse a él.

-A nadie. Mintió el moreno, alejándose de la chica que lo miró partir con indiferencia.

Pero fue difícil para el joven genio, dejar de lado al rubio Wheeler, pues era casi imposible deshacerse de la ansiedad y del constante malestar que le ocasionaba la incertidumbre de querer buscar al rubio y mirarlo una vez más.

Era casi imposible para él deshacerse del estridente latir de su corazón, del sudor en sus manos, del temblor; de concentrarse en las charlas que poco importaban para él.

Era algo increíble e imposible también, porque sobre todas las cosas se rehusaba a afirmar que sus síntomas se debían a una persona en particular que sentía cada vez más cerca, aunque no fuera verdad.

El reto de la noche fue compartir la mesa con él, o al menos tenerlo a escasas sillas de distancia.

Al parecer Joey aun no se percataba de su presencia y el moreno lo agradeció de sobre manera, pues de esa forma podía mirar su perfecto perfil cuyas formas comenzaban a fascinarle con claridad.

-¿Señor Kaiba?. Oh, veo que lo descubrió.

Seto miró a su lado. Quien le hablaba era el funcionario mayor de Japón.

-Si. Respondió, tratando de darle la indiferencia necesaria a la oración, cosa que obviamente no consiguió.

-Sabe, yo no lo invité. Precisamente por usted, pero mi esposa se obstinó y bueno, aquí está él también.

-Descuide, es inevitable su presencia.

-Aun así no comprendo como pudieron separarse. Se veían tan felices y si me permite decirlo, enamorados.

Kaiba casi dejó caer el cubierto sobre el plato.

¿Enamorados?.

El funcionario miró el desconcierto de su invitado y se atrevió a reír un poco.

-Parece usted asustado. Inquirió el hombre.

-No, solo sorprendido de sus palabras. Reiteró el muchacho, depositando con temblor el cubierto pequeño sobre la mesa.

-No lo tome a mal, pero en verdad que puedo jurar ante lo más sagrado de la tierra, que ambos estaban profundamente enamorados. Él obviamente lo expresaba más que usted, pero sin duda el mismo sentimiento compartían.

-Tal vez fue un error. Discutió el moreno, incrédulo aun de las palabras del funcionario.

-No. Yo sé reconocer el amor cuando lo veo. Por ello llevo casi veintiocho años casado con la misma mujer y debo decirle que efectivamente, ambos estaban enamorados, o lo están.

Aquella palabra dio un vuelco en el corazón del moreno y no pudo evitar la acción de mirar al rubio.

-O al menos solo uno lo está. Murmuró el funcionario.

Seto bajó la mirada ante la conclusión de aquella charla.

El funcionario era observador y aunque su corazón latía desbocado y con dolor, no podía expresar al final el nombre de quien aun y efectivamente continuaba enamorado.

Porque no te bese en el alma cuando aun podía  
Porque no te abrasé la vida cuando la tenía

Después de la cena, un pequeño receso, en donde el principal genio Japonés cerró su tan anhelado contrato, lo cual beneficiaba en creces a KC.

Era todo, podía irse y decirle a Ishizu, quien coqueteaba con alguien más, que podía quedarse si lo deseaba, pues él ya no soportaba más el dolor que poco a poco amortiguaba el sonido de su corazón.

Pero no lo hizo y todo por mirarlo a "él". Al joven rubio que en ese momento recibía con afectuosa felicidad a su pareja; al joven de negros cabellos y ojos verdes que había ganado la partida y el corazón de Joey Wheeler.

Y yo que no me daba cuenta cuanto te dolía  
Y yo que no sabía el daño que te hacía

Si, se le veía feliz. Sonriente, contento. Abrazado al cuerpo de un hombre que le daba amor verdadero, incondicional y que se deleitaba con los besos que de vez en cuando le robaba al rubio de hermosos ojos castaños y centellantes de felicidad.

Como es que nunca me fije que ya no sonreías  
Y que antes de apagar la luz ya nada me decías

Seto se dio cuenta por primera vez que jamás Joey había demostrado aquella gama de sentimientos cuando estaban juntos y si acaso, el rubio lo había amado verdaderamente alguna vez, todo eso se había esfumado, pues simplemente ya lo había perdido y aquel dolor que atormentaba su alma y corazón se lo tenía ganado.

Me dedique a perderte  
Y me ausente en momentos  
Que se han ido para siempre

Caminó hasta un balcón y en él reconoció abierta y sinceramente que había perdido la felicidad, solo por orgullo, por capricho, por no querer abrir el corazón.

Por miedo a sentirse débil e inferior.

Porque temía perder el alma y el corazón como en ese momento sentía, pero sobre todo por no saber el como expresar que Lentamente se había enamorado de la insistencia, de la presencia, de la fe, de la indulgencia, de la esperanza y sobre todo del desinterés y cercanía de un muchacho que jamás habría creído necesario en su existencia.

Pero que había estado presente y que incluso intuía, había abierto su corazón a un desalmado que en lugar de roces hermosos y corteses despertares, le había regalado humillación y malestares.

Que había entregado su vida en destruirlo, cuando en realidad lo que solo había querido era amor.

Me dedique a no verte  
Y me encerré en mi mundo  
Y no pudiste detenerme

Y me aleje mil veces  
Y cuando regrese  
Te había perdido para siempre  
Y quise detenerte

Entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente  
Me dedique a perderte

Y entonces una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Una solitaria gota salada que le hizo entender que todo dolía.

Que era humano, que sentía y que a pesar de que la vida dura había sido con él, podía sentir como cualquier otro y no por ello dejaba de ser quien era: un respetado negociante y genio.

Sus dedos tomaron la pequeña gota y la admiró casi con embelesamiento.

Hacía muchos años que no miraba una parecida, no una que proviniera de él.

Las había mirado en otros rostros, en muchas personas, pero había olvidado por completo que él también las poseía y que eran tan pequeñas pero que dolían, cual aguja fina incrustada en la piel. Cual espina.

Pero entonces otra calló a su mano y a esta dos más le siguieron.

¿Lloraba?. ¿A caso eso era llorar?.

Las arrebató todas de su rostro, impactado, admirado de que su corazón tan impasible se hubiera conmovido por lo descubierto.

Pocas veces había llorado en el pasado, al perder a sus padres, al saberse solo con un hermano. Solo una noche fría había llorado y después nada.

Todo se congeló en su ser y aprendió a esconder lo que sentía porque de nada valía ya sentir.

Pero en ese momento...todo se desvanecía y podía saberse humano nuevamente y alegrarse un poco al comprender que verdaderamente amaba, pero que era tarde para él.

-¿Seto?.

La voz a su espalda le hizo erguirse y mirar a la persona que con asombro le observaba.

-No puedo creer que seas tú.

Joey le hablaba y miraba como si de un fantasma se tratara. Y él, el genio mayor del mundo bajó la vista con pena. Con real y verdadera pena y angustia.

-Cuando Duke me dijo que te había visto, le dije que estaba mintiendo. Aposté pero creo que perdí. Comunicó el rubio, con tal sonrisa que todo indicaba era un chiste.

-Aquí estoy. Murmuró el moreno, asegurándose de que ninguna lágrima más bajaba por su rostro.

-Si...¿cómo has estado?. Se que no son las mejores circunstancias para hablarte o verte pero...

Seto entonces elevó su vista y la posó en la castaña que no se conmovió como otras veces.

Permaneció apartada, distante. Obviando que Seto ya no existía en su interior.

-¿Cómo has estado?. Se atrevió Kaiba a preguntar, con un tono casi desesperado.

-Bien. Progresando. Ayudando a Duke en su gimnasio.

Deblin. Duke Deblin era el nombre de aquel que le había ganado.

-"No, yo lo alejé. Fue todo justo". Se dijo así mismo el moreno, percibiendo que el aludido Deblin yacía a pocos pasos de ahí, supervisando que todo marchara bien.

Entonces Seto también lo miró a él y percibió el amor que profesaba al rubio que con una sonrisa sincera le indicaba que todo estaba bien.

Y Deblin le creyó, lanzándole un guiño y un "te amo" silencioso que Joey correspondió.

Porque no te llene de mí cuando aun había tiempo  
Porque no pude comprender lo que hasta ahora entiendo

Que fuiste todo para mí y que yo estaba ciego  
Te deje para luego este maldito tiempo

Kaiba desvió la mirada, procurando no mirar nada.

Dolor, solo dolor existía ya en él y la simple visión de lo anterior solo le comprobó lo idiota que había sido.

-Te ves pálido. ¿Quieres que llame a Ishizu para...?

-No. Estoy bien. Solo es exceso de trabajo. Manifestó el moreno, procurando helar su sangre, cosa que no podía hacer. No al menos que Joey se fuera.

-Comprendo. Sabes. Expresó Joey mordiéndose el labio.- Mokuba está bien atendido en casa, no sabía que asistiría a esta cena pero Duke me lo pidió y...solo quiero decirte que fue difícil para mi aceptar el trato que Maky consiguió para Mokuba, pero creo también que es lo mejo para él.

Tú empiezas una nueva vida y yo...cuidaré bien de él.

Seto solo asintió. No deseaba hablar de su hermano en ese momento. En realidad, no deseaba hablar de nada.

-Tengo que irme, Duke me llama. Creo que fue...ham...bueno verte.

Seto sonrió con ironía. Ni siquiera simpatía quedaba en Joey hacia él.

-Yo...adiós. Se despidió el rubio, tratando de no ser tan indiferente.

-Espera.

Joey se detuvo al llamado casi silencioso de Kaiba y viró para saber lo que deseaba.

Seto entonces se acercó a él, mirándolo a los ojos, constatando la verdad.

-¿Eres...feliz con él?.

La pregunta desconcertó al rubio pero no por ello dejó de responderla.

-¿Quieres la verdad?.

-La exijo. Musitó el moreno, tentado a acariciar la mano del rubio.

Joey suspiró y sonrió con veracidad al responder.

-Si, lo soy.

Era todo, ¿para que cuestionar más?.

-De acuerdo. Exhaló, apartándose de un Joey que desconcertado le miró.-Adiós.

No se atrevió a decir nada más, pues bien sabía que todo estaba perdido ya.

Antes de desaparecer de la recepción, miró hacia atrás y fue testigo del tierno y amoroso beso que Deblin le regalaba al que había sido su esposo.

Lo era, legalidades aun, pero sin duda un papel jamás podría volver a poner entre ellos el amor esfumado.

Una pareja feliz, radiante. Un amor envidiable y sincero.

Seto volvió a dejar libre una lágrima y después desapareció del lugar.

Se dedicó entonces a caminar hacia la nada, a ningún lugar en especial. Por compañía solo llevaba a la luna y a sus sentimientos que en total soledad uno a uno le desmoronaban y le hacían partícipe de lo que había dejado atrás por orgullo.

Llegó entonces a una pequeña costa. El mar, su pasión, lo saludaba con pequeños y suaves oleajes. Un cuadro perfecto para alguna pintura de amor.

Pero para él solo era la muestra de que no existía nada más para él.

Lo había perdido todo y sabía que lo merecía.

Por ello optó por una salida sencilla. Una que librara al mundo de su existencia e inservible posición.

Pero antes de hacerlo, dejó que su corazón llorara con sinceridad. Que llorara por el amor perdido pero incrustado en él.

El amor no correspondido y el dolor que sentía tan vivo y desgarrante.

Lloró hasta que no pudo contenerse más y decidió entonces partir y jamás regresar.

Tal vez entonces y de esa manera, encontraría la paz.

Pero cuando se disponía a finalizar con todo, una acongojada voz le llamó, haciendo que su corazón latiera nuevamente aprisa y con un poco de dolor.

-Seto, No me dejes....

-...Joey.

-¡SETO!. Gritó el aludido, empujando a aquel que obstruía su paso.

El muchacho sobre la cama buscó el sonido de aquel quien le llamaba y sonrió un poco al verle a su lado, mirándole con el brillo especial e infinito que no lo había dejado.

-Joey. Repitió nuevamente con dificultad, mientras intentaba desesperadamente levantarse de la cama.

-No, no te levantes, no lo hagas. Le aconsejó el rubio, sentándose a su lado, evitando a toda costa llorar emocionado.

Seto entonces obedeció con cansancio y antes de cerrar los ojos tomó la mano del rubio, quien a su vez lo imitó con fuerza infinita, mientras la morfina y medicamentos llevaban al moreno a dormir con tranquilidad y sin dolor, dejando a su paso una lágrima que se deslizaba por las finas facciones del muchacho.

Joey entonces apretó la mano del ojiazul que reposaba sobre la cama y suspiró hondamente para que las lágrimas en sus ojos no cayeran o para que el sollozo oculto con profesionalismo en su garganta no se evidenciara.

Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Temblaba por el miedo que aun se resistía a dejar su cuerpo.

Acarició la mano que sostenía, limpió la lágrima del rostro de su amado y trató de sonreír un poco.

No lo había perdido. Alguien se había apiadado y le había permitido que Seto se quedara con él.

No se lo habían arrebatado a pesar de que las posibilidades eran nulas. A pesar de que miraba que jamás regresaría.

-Un milagro.

-Si, un milagro. Sonrió, dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas sobre la mano que con profundo amor sostenía.-Él está aquí por un milagro doctora y yo lo agradezco infinitamente.

Nanase asintió, apretando el hombro del rubio en una clara muestra de ánimo infundido.

Ella, quien segura estaba de no lograrlo, había presenciado el milagro de la vida, cuando Seto Kaiba hubo despertado, después del último choque eléctrico sobre su pecho.

El muchacho de ojos azules había despertado e inmediatamente había llamado a aquel que más que nunca se quedaría a su lado.

Ella, jamás había presenciado un milagro, pero en aquella habitación, junto a otros más, había constatado que los milagros existían, en especial ese, dónde un joven diagnosticado en "coma definitiva", había salido de ella y había llamado al que seguramente más feliz se encontraba en esos momentos.

-Un milagro de amor. Murmuró Nanase, antes de indicarle a los presentes que salieran de la habitación con los equipos de emergencia y dejaran en privacidad a la joven pareja, que más que nunca, merecía estar a solas.

CONTINUARÁ....

Bueno, por si no se logró muy bien la idea, lo que Seto vive al principio de este capitulo es un sueño, un Universo Alterno en donde todo pudo haber sucedido si él en realidad no se hubiera accidentado.

Puse este pequeño fragmento de sueño para darle aun más realce a los sentimientos del frívolo Kaiba y creo que lo logré

La canción que aparece aquí es: "Me dediqué a perderte", de un conocido cantante.

Esta bella melodía me fue enviada por una personita especial, quien me ayudó a quitarme el enorme hueco que se formó en mi cerebro antes de este capitulo. ( Tú sabes quien eres, a ti, muchas gracias ).

Espero este episodio haya sido de su agrado.

Sobre Maky y Louis...quien sabe, todo puede suceder en esta historia, además creo que se merecen ser felices, ¿verdad?.

I wish a baby sigue vivo (esto me gusta), pero me temo que tendrán que esperar, quienes lo leen, a que termine con Lentamente pues como saben absorbe mi poco tiempo libre y sin dudar me encanta, pues es una historia especial para mi.

Cuídense mucho, nos vemos a la próxima y gracias nuevamente por todos sus comentarios, críticas y recomendaciones.

Espero poder cumplir expectativas.

**KATRINNA LE FAY**


	18. Lentamente 18

_TITULO:_** LENTAMENTE**

_Serie_**: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_Pairings_**: S/J**

_Category_**Slash/Yaoi.**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo_**Después del Torneo en Ciudad Batallas.**

**En calidad de Universo **

****

****

**Welcome**

****

****

-¿Cómo está?.

Fue la primera pregunta que Yugi hizo a Mokuba.

-Bien. Fue un milagro. Respondió el muchacho, tras sonreír un poco.

El de cabello tricolor suspiró profundamente antes de palmear el hombro de Mokuba y regresarle la sonrisa.

-Me alegro mucho. En verdad que si.

-Gracias por haber venido tan pronto Yugi, se que tienes cosas que hacer pero...

-Nada es más importante que apoyar a mis amigos y tú eres uno de ellos, así que no digas más.

El adolescente asintió, dejando que el chico de cabellos de color lo guiara hasta una silla.

-Cuando Maky me llamó esta mañana no podía creerlo. Mi hermano estuvo muy cerca de la muerte y ahora...¿qué es lo qué sucederá?, ¿qué más tormentos aun quedan en esta vida?.

La congoja del menor de los Kaiba era grande y Yugi la entendió perfectamente.

Seto no solo se trataba del esposo de su mejor amigo, sino de una persona importante que había compartido con él varios episodios de su vida. Por tanto y admitiendo, un amigo también. Aunque el genio no lo supiera.

-Joey es el más afectado de todo esto. Habló nuevamente el adolescente, librando a sus ojos del llanto.- Ha estado aquí día y noche y ahora más que nunca lo estará.

Se siente un tanto culpable por lo que sucedió anoche pero...ahora se que si despertará y es lo mejor.

-Exacto. Ahora tú hermano está de regreso en este mundo y podrán...cambiar las cosas.

-¿Tú crees?. Preguntó el adolescente con esperanza.

-Claro. Ya verás. Estas cosas son pruebas que la vida nos pone para rectificar y yo creo que Kaiba lo hará.

Mokuba asintió, obsequiándole a Yugi una gran sonrisa que fue la que infundió un renovado ánimo en el muchacho.

Yugi admiraba la fortaleza de Mokuba, pero aun más la de Joey, pues al tener en frente una catástrofe como tal, se había entregado al cuidado de su esposo, aquel del cual estaba enamorado y gracias a ello lo peor había pasado.

Por la mañana había recibido en su móvil la llamada del menor de los Kaiba, quien exaltado y abreviando, le había relatado lo que por la noche se había suscitado.

No había pasado demasiado para que el de cabellos de colores corriera al hospital a apoyar a quien lo necesitara.

Yami no había podido asistir por su empleo, pero había prometido reunirse con él más tarde.

Al recuerdo del ex faraón, Yugi sonrió, pues su reconciliación había resultado todo un éxito, cosa que ambos apreciaban en el alma.

En esos momentos Maky salió de la habitación del fondo, a paso lento y evidentemente con un poco menos de preocupación.

O al menos fue lo que percibió Mokuba.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?. Indagó el adolescente en cuanto el abogado se acercó a ellos.

-Estable y mejor. La doctora Nanase dice que el efecto de los medicamentos lo dormirá por varias horas.

Anoche dio un gran susto, pero al menos ahora sabemos que despertó. Suspiró el hombre, saludando con una sonrisa a Yugi.

-Si. Esa noticia es maravillosa. Constató Mokuba, pudiendo respirar con más tranquilidad.

-¿Y Joey?. Preguntó Yugi al abogado, quien se sentó un momento tras tanta tensión.

-Al lado de Seto. Como siempre.

-Pobre Joey, ha de haber pasado por un susto terrible. Se compadeció Mokuba.

-Si, pero ahora él tiene mayores esperanzas y no creo que salga de la habitación. No hasta que Seto despierte de nuevo.

El par de muchachos asintió. Tal como lo pensaban, Joey volvería a dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a su esposo.

-¿Qué podemos hacer mientras esta conmoción pasa por completo?.

-Nada. Solo esperar. Anunció Maky, respondiendo la pregunta de Yugi.

El chico suspiró hondo y se dispuso entonces a permanecer en ese lugar hasta que Seto Kaiba despertara o Joey decidiera separarse unos minutos de él.

Lo que fuera primero, él no se movería.

En esos momentos su mejor amigo necesitaba de mucho apoyo y él encantado se lo daría.

Para eso estaban los amigos.

Joey volvió a acomodar el cojín tras la espalda de Seto nuevamente.

La doctora Nanase le había sugerido que aquella postura de semi-sentado era perfecta para que la sangre circulara con mayor velocidad y a la perfección por el amoratado cuerpo de Seto.

El rubio podía ver claramente como el "pequeño susto" de la noche anterior había dejado la frialdad en la piel de su esposo, así como signos de sangre perdida.

Había sido una noche agonizante, espantosa si se le veía mejor, pero para Joey ya nada de eso importaba.

A su memoria ya no acudían los minutos en los que creyó haber perdido a su amor, ni los segundos que tuvo que esperar para ver si Seto se había ido o no de su lado.

Todo lo que recordaba era el instante en que el moreno a su lado había abierto sus ojos y con claridad lo había llamado y buscado con desesperación, al punto de darle una mano en señal de paz.

Para Joey lo único que contaba ya, era saber a su Seto despierto y comprobar que las noches de oración y vela por fin daban frutos.

El rubio acarició nuevamente los cabellos castaños de su esposo y sonrío con felicidad, cuando le miró respirar acompasadamente, con una sombra de entre bienestar y tranquilidad.

-Qué bueno que regresaste, mi amor. Un gran susto nos diste. Sonrió el rubio, besando la frente del moreno.- La doctora Nanase dice que fue un milagro que despertaras tras esos espantosos choques eléctricos.

Pensé que te perdía. Musitó, recargando su cabeza en el hombro derecho del moreno.-Pensé que ya jamás volvería a verte o a escucharte. Pensé que te marcharías y me dejarías solo.

Una lágrima solitaria se posó en el antebrazo del moreno, la cual Joey limpió con delicadeza.

-Pero no fue así. Estás aquí, conmigo y despierto. Ahora se que solo estás dormido y que dentro de poso volveré a ver tus ojos azules y volverás quizá a gritarme, pero al menos pude escuchar que me llamaste por mi nombre nuevamente.

Me buscaste, Seto y yo creo que el amor si hizo un milagro.

Joey volvió a sonreír. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía con emoción y felicidad y para él fue lo mejor del mundo, pues la sonrisa iba totalmente dirigida al muchacho moreno que ladeó inconscientemente la cabeza y la depositó muy cerca del pecho del rubio.

El de castaños ojos sonrió aun más y como si la acción fuese lo más natural del mundo, efectuó una serie de caricias en la cabeza y mejillas de Seto.

-Yo velaré hasta que despiertes, Amor y verás que todo estará bien. Te lo prometo.

Y robó un besó más de los resecos labios de Kaiba, lo que ocasionó una pequeña sonrisa entre sueños.

Tal vez el moreno soñaba bonito y eso Joey lo agradeció.

Todo a su alrededor se encontraba oscuro, lo que provocaba que la poca capacidad de razonamiento que tenía comenzara a decaer.

¿En dónde estaba?. ¿Por qué todo lucía tan distante y frío?.

No sabía nada y la eterna oscuridad comenzaba a sofocarlo.

Necesitaba encontrar una salida a todo aquello, de lo contrario no lo soportaría por mas tiempo.

Por eso comenzó a caminar hacía ninguna parte en especial, pues todo a su alrededor del mismo color se encontraba: negro.

Sus pasos podían escucharse huecos, así como el sonido penetrante del eco a su alrededor.

Nada podía mirar, ni siquiera a él mismo.

Estaba seguro de que en alguna parte había escuchado una voz, un murmullo que le hablaba con amor.

Pero seguramente había sido su imaginación, pues ya no escuchaba la voz que le llamaba.

Continuó su andar entre confiado y escéptico. No había salida, no había esperanza para él.

Por ello desistió, recargando su espalda en lo que al parecer una pared era.

Suspiró con cansancio. Llevaba tal vez horas caminando sin encontrar realmente nada, solo la misma negrura que en ocasiones más espesa se volvía.

¿A dónde se dirigía?, ¿tenía sentido continuar?.

La respuesta fue más que obvia, por lo que deslizándose tomó asiento en la misma nada.

Pero cuando caía preso de un espeso sueño, la misma voz acongojada le llamó, haciendo latir su corazón con deleite y esperanza.

-Seto...Mi amor.

Si, aquel era su nombre. ¿Pero quién lo llamaba con tanta devoción?.

-¿Quién eres?. Preguntó, incorporándose de su derrotada posición.

-Seto...No te vallas.

Repitió la voz, que se hizo lejana.

Entonces él siguió el sonido de aquel quien lo llamaba y fue guiado hasta una luz, la cual cruzó en el acto con la fe puesta en que saldría definitivamente del lugar.

El destello, la ceguera de la nueva luz le impidió mirar por unos segundos, aunque en realidad el panorama no era el más agradable. Al menos no para él.

Estaba ahí, en medio de una amplia habitación, mirándose así mismo, como en una proyección.

Su otro yo era un niño. Un chiquillo que cuidaba de otro más, el cual se hallaba sobre una mullida y acogedora cama.

-Qué locura. Se dijo, escuchando el eco de su voz.

Al parecer era una especie de retrospección, cuya película debía de ver si en realidad deseaba salir de aquel lugar.

Así que con un poco de fastidio se acercó a su Yo niño, esperando ver la salida de toda aquella locura.

-¿Seto?.

-Aquí estoy hermanito.

El pequeño niño sobre la cama sonrió, pero a ello le sucedió un acceso de tos, el cual quitó por completo la respiración del menor.

-No hables, todo estará bien. Susurró el Seto infantil, aquel que desde ese entonces ya lucía con diplomacia y enérgica actitud.

-No lo creo. Me siento muy...débil. Gimió el niño, tratando de incorporarse de la cama.

-No te levantes. No es bueno. Debes descansar. Al menos la fiebre ha cedido.

El pequeño niño asintió, dejándose caer sobre la almohada blanca.

El otro por su parte guardó para si el gesto de congoja que sus finas facciones lanzaban.

Su hermano, su ser más querido se hallaba muy enfermo y él como el mayor lo había atendido, con lo escaso que sabía sobre enfermedades.

En el internado había visto el como sus compañeros eran atendidos por los encargados del lugar. Pero esa vez era distinto, pues a pesar de que Seto había puesto su entera confianza y esperanza en curar a su hermano, nada de lo que había hecho rendía frutos.

Mokuba parecía cada vez más enfermo.

-¿Seto?.

-Dime. Respondió el castaño, tomando la pequeña mano de su hermano.

-Creo que mamá me está llamando.

No pudo entonces ocultar las lágrimas que acudían a sus azulados ojos.

Su hermano, su única familia se estaba muriendo. Igual que su madre, igual que su padre.

-No. No puedo permitir que te marches. No lo harás. Casi gritó el niño, incorporándose de la alfombra, para correr entonces a la planta baja.

Al despacho de su padrastro.

El seto mayor siguió entonces a su imagen, sintiendo el dolor de la impotencia.

Aquella escena había sido bloqueada de su mente y en ese momento podía recordar que había soportado las lágrimas para no derramarlas más.

Miró entonces como el pequeño Seto entraba sin llamar al despacho de Gozaburo y el cómo siempre, le miró con molestia.

-¿No tienes modales?. Preguntó el hombre, que había colgado el auricular.

-Debe salvarlo. Debe hacerlo. Exigió el Seto menor, mirando con odio inmenso a aquel que había sido su "benefactor".

-Oh. ¿Por fin recapacitas?. Creo que es muy tarde para eso. Sonrió Gozaburo, reclinándose sobre su silla negra.

-¡No, no lo es!. Gritó el niño, de cuyos ojos azules aun las lágrimas se veían.-Usted puede curarle. Usted tiene el dinero necesario para curarle y debe hacerlo. Exigió, odiando la risa burlona del hombre tras el escritorio.

-Puedo. Añadió Gozaburo con altivez.- Pero sabes el precio. Así que decide. O dejas morir a Mokuba o...

El niño tembló de rabia, friccionando sus manos en puños.

El hombre frente a él era despiadado y no existía compasión en su corazón.

Su hermano estaba muriendo y no había querido llamar a un médico.

Pero no solo eso, le había propuesto un pacto para curar a su hermano, el cual obviamente él había negado con coraje.

Pero no había ya oportunidad de seguir negándose. La vida de su hermano estaba en peligro.

-Usted gana. Susurró Seto bajando la mirada.- Seré lo que quiera que sea, pero salve a Mokuba. Es la única condición.

Seto arrugó el entrecejo, mientras miraba al pequeño moreno friccionar aun más sus manos.

Por otro lado la risa estridente de Gozaburo le hizo odiar. Le hizo recordar y le hizo maldecir una vez más al hombre que tanta maldad les había demostrado.

-Excelente. Sabía que recapacitarías a su debido tiempo.

Después presionó un botón y en el acto uno de los sirvientes se presentó en la habitación.

-Llama al Doctor Haky. Ya es tiempo.

El sirviente solo asintió para después retirarse.

-Ahora. Exclamó Gozaburo, retirándose de su escritorio.- Vendrás conmigo y te comportarás como el chico que debes ser de ahora en adelante.

Estudio y entrenamiento es lo que habrá para ti. Mokuba se pondrá bien, pero después de eso no lo verás más.

¿Entendido?.

El niño moreno asintió, siguiendo a su padrastro.

-Ya es tiempo de que aprendas a comportarte como es debido y que dejes toda esa palabrería de los sentimientos fuera de ti.

Nadie logra nada con esa falacia como estandarte. En el verdadero mundo la frialdad y la apariencia es lo que cuenta.

Seto vio cerrarse la puerta a espaldas de Gozaburo, mientras el pequeño Seto asentía y dejaba libre una de las muchas lágrimas que guardó en su interior.

Ese, había sido el día en el que su primer aprendizaje jamás volvió a dejarle: frialdad.

Desde ese día Seto Kaiba se había vuelto distante y enérgico. Ocultando sentimientos que habían terminado por desistir en su corazón y los cuales habían ido muriendo poco a poco y sin necesidad de revelarse más.

Seto cerró los ojos.

Había olvidado todo eso, pero al menos el amor fraterno había continuado aun dentro de su corazón. Ese donde solo Mokuba tenía derecho a entrar realmente en su frío y distante ser.

La oscuridad volvió a cubrirle y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró contemplando una escena más de su vida. Una que había olvidado también o al menos había intentado hacer.

-Yo...te he traído esto.

Un frondoso árbol de duraznos.

Un par de chicos de secundaria.

Un día muy especial: Día de los enamorados.

Seto había crecido. Ya no era el niño que saliera del despacho de su padrastro con odio y lágrimas en los ojos.

Ahora era ya un adolescente, cuyas pupilas habían dejado atrás la poca inocencia que tenían para convertirse entonces en un par de dagas de hielo. Al igual que el azul profundo que los cubría.

Su rostro serio. Sus facciones recias y el refinamiento que el apellido Kaiba le había proporcionado.

Era un ser perfecto, cuyos sentimientos no demostraba y los cuales hasta le causaban gracia.

Esto último demostrado en la cínica sonrisa que sus delgados labios dejaron libre.

-¿Y para qué querría yo esto?.

La muchacha de largo cabello negro miró estupefacta al moreno frente a ella, mientras que los rasgos de felicidad y sonrojo que había sido su rostro, lentamente se enmarcaban en tristeza.

-Yo solo pensé que tal vez tú querrías ser...

-¿Tu novio?.

La muchacha asintió en un tímido movimiento, bajando la mirada y apretando fuertemente su falda azul.

Fue entonces que el adolescente Kaiba profirió una larga y fría carcajada, haciendo de su estoico porte aun más helado.

-Por favor. ¿Crees tú que yo querría como novia a una boba niña como tú?. Perdiste tú tiempo con tu obsequio. Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para detenerme a perder mi tiempo en algo tan insignificante como lo eres tú o tus patéticos asuntos de noviazgo u obsequios de enamorada.

Piérdete.

Señaló el muchacho, empujando a la chica y lanzando al piso la pequeña pero significativa caja roja de chocolates.

Seto, quien permanecía a distancia de la escena, miró alejarse a su "Yo adolescente" mientras que su gabardina blanca hondeaba con el viento y el caminar lento pero seguro se perdía a distancia.

Fue extraño para él mirar aquella escena, pero aun más extraño había resultado mirar a la chica que yacía sentada en el pasto, ocultando su lastimero rostro entre sus manos.

Sus hombros se sacudían con violencia y el apenas sonido de un llanto podía escucharse.

Al lado de la muchacha yacía la caja de chocolates que él mismo había despreciado, pero también las esperanzas rotas de la joven que continuaba llorando sin consuelo.

-No llores Mako. Ese maldito no necesita tus lágrimas.

Un joven de anteojos se acercó a la muchacha que de inmediato se refugió en sus brazos.

-No puedo creer que sea tan frío. No puedo creer que exista un ser humano tan...

-Es Seto Kaiba, ya lo sabías antes de arriesgarte. Personas como él jamás sabrá lo que un sentimiento tan hermoso como el amor puede crear. No te preocupes Kary. Habló el muchacho, mientras buscaba el lloroso rostro de la chica.- Yo con gusto me comeré tus chocolates.

La chica pareció sonreír, incorporándose de su doloroso estado.

-Alguien le dará su merecido. Algún día pagará por todo el dolor que deja en las personas.

Fue la premonición que el de anteojos dio, mientras ayudaba a la chica a alejarse de aquel paraje de tristezas.

Seto frunció el entrecejo. Sabía perfectamente que de haber escuchado al de anteojos, le habría hecho tragar sus palabras.

Pero ya que lo miraba todo desde una casi fantasmal perspectiva, podía entonces enterarse de lo que perfectamente sabía: Las personas lo despreciaban y todo por su carácter.

Viró el rostro. No tenía la culpa de ser quien era.

Él solo había decidido que lo mejor era deshacerse de los sentimientos, pues a él de nada le servían.

Una cruda vida como la suya no requería de sentimientos vanos que solo hacían a las personas llorar y lamentarse por todo lo que habían perdido.

-Los sentimientos son una pérdida de tiempo. Se dijo, antes de volver a cambiar de escenario.

Se encontraba recostado en su cama. Al parece había crecido un poco más que en la anterior visión.

Vestía pijama azul, donde el bordado de las iniciales SK se distinguía perfectamente.

Seto se miró así mismo como alguien descansando después de un terrible día, pero como nadie mejor que él se conocía, pudo percibir el leve dejo de molestia que las facciones del muchacho en la cama tenía.

Se vio incorporarse y acercarse al espejo que utilizaba toda las mañanas para su acicalado.

Se vio observarse largamente y después sonreír a algo.

Él no recordaba tal escena, la cual seguramente también había sido reprimida para evitar conflictos en su persona.

Así que continuó observándose con atención, tal vez de un momento a otro se presentaría alguna cosa importante.

No aguardó demasiado, pues un leve toque en la puerta le hizo reaccionar.

-Adelante. Su voz habló, dejando entrara a la persona que le necesitaba.

-¿Estabas ocupado?.

La maraña de cabellos negros que reconoció como los de su hermano, se introdujo por un pequeño hueco en la puerta.

Mokuba en sus últimos años de niñez.

Sonrió al mirarle con tanta inocencia y fervor hacia él.

En esa imagen aun podía contemplar el amor de su hermano por él y eso lo llenó de lo que parecía satisfacción.

-No, solo estaba preparándome para dormir. Indicó el Seto de la visión, tras indicarle a su hermano con una leve sonrisa que entrara.

Así lo hizo el niño, cerrando calladamente tras de si.

-Solo he venido a desearte buenas noches y ha...

-¿Ha?.

El niño bajó la mirada y tras unos momentos suspiró.

-Lo que ha pasado hasta ahora es algo que jamás creí posible, pero ya que se suscitó, te pido por favor que trates de hacer un esfuerzo.

-"¿Esfuerzo para qué?". Pensó Seto, acercándose más a la conversación.

-¿Para qué?.

-Para Joey.

La certera y clara palabra de Mokuba, hizo estremecer a ambos Setos, cosa que el "invitado" observó con claridad.

-¿Quieres que haga un esfuerzo con ese idiota?.

-Seto. Retó Mokuba tras la fiera oración de su hermano.- Él en este momento se está habituando ha...

-A ser el dueño de media fortuna Kaiba, Mokuba. El muy...

-Él no lo quiso. Tú sabes que todo esto se debe a las cláusulas de nuestro padrastro y nada podemos hacer para ello.

-Ese Imbécil solo ha venido a dificultar las cosas. Jamás debió de salir de su perrera. Jamás. Dijo el moreno, imponiendo nuevamente el brillo de odio en sus pupilas.

-Llevas apenas un día de casado Seto, ¿no puedes darle una oportunidad de demostrarte que no es quien tú supones?.

-No. La tajante palabra de Seto solo hizo suspirar a Mokuba, quien caminó hasta la puerta.

-Solo espero que no estés cometiendo un error Seto. Joey nos ha hecho el gran favor de ayudarnos sin interés y no merece que lo trates...que descanses.

El niño se guardó el resto de sus comentarios, pues la pose de negación de su hermano, le había impedido expresar más.

Seto bufó.

-No voy a permitir que ese cretino te llene la cabeza de ideas tontas. Ya verás que en unos días él se irá de esta casa. De Mi casa. Añadió el moreno, apagando la luz y buscando con perfecta destreza entre la penumbra, su cama.

Seto recordó aquello. El primer día de su agonía o al menos eso se había dicho durante todo el día.

Aquella noche le habían revelado que Joey era el dueño de la mitad de su fortuna. De todo el dinero que con esfuerzo había recolectado.

Estaba indignado, molesto, furioso de que un "bueno para nada" le robara lo que era suyo.

Recordó que esa noche había dormido mal y todo por maldecir al rubio que a escasas habitaciones dormía.

El orgullo que por años se había forjado, aparecía y con fiereza.

Seto reconoció que a partir de esa ocasión, ya nada fue igual. Mucho menos él.

Se había vuelto alcohólico, pues había encontrado en la bebida lo que nada, ni el sexo de ocasión, había podido servirle de salvación.

A partir de ese día todo el rencor del mundo lo había dominado, para ensañarse entonces en Joey, quien desde el principio se había negado a pelear con su usual fiereza y a comportarse tan sumiso como un esclavo.

Nada había sido igual. Nada y mientras la escena cambiaba nuevamente frente a los ojos de Kaiba, un sentimiento de vacío se fue apoderando de su corazón.

Era invierno, Navidad y un árbol con luces y esferas decoraba la sala de la parca mansión.

Alegría, calidez, era lo que miraba y el Seto de la imagen había percibido, mientras se retiraba el abrigo.

Afuera nevaba y el frío era atroz.

Aparentemente arribaba de uno de sus viajes y con la mirada recia buscaba a algún ser viviente que obviamente no encontró.

Era de noche, y mirando hacia el reloj de pared se percató que pasaba de media noche, exactamente las dos y debido a ello ni un alma encontró.

Miró detenidamente el lugar y el color tan alegre lo sorprendió un poco.

Él no creía en la Navidad, pues su niñez jamás lo mereció.

Pero ciertamente alguien en aquella casa si lo hacía y supo de inmediato que el muchacho de cabello rubio era el culpable de que él encontrara su casa en tan alegres condiciones.

Bufó al tocar una esfera y mirar su rostro reflejado en ella.

-Tonterías de un pobre idiota. Fue lo que su estoica voz pronuncio, para después subir hacia su habitación y descansar del seguramente agitado viaje.

Seto siguió también a esa imagen y prefirió no pensar nada mientras lo hacía.

El pinchazo comenzaba realmente a doler.

El Kaiba de la imagen se detuvo entonces frente a la puerta de su habitación.

Pero no miraba hacia sus dominios, sino más allá, tal vez a la habitación de su hermano o a la de...

Entonces Seto se miró así mismo caminar hacia la habitación de Joey, en la cual se introdujo en total silencio.

La alfombra amortiguó sus pasos, propiciando que pudiera acercarse más a donde realmente esperaba.

Seto entonces pudo ver hacia donde su imagen había caminado y tuvo que asombrarse de lo que vio.

Su otro yo había llegado hasta la cama de Joey, donde este dormía apacible y envuelto en calor.

Seto entonces quitó uno de los guantes de su mano y la acercó hasta el rostro del durmiente, apartando unas cuantas hebras doradas que caían rebeldes sobre el rostro del durmiente.

Fue entonces que Seto se miró sonreír, mientras casi sin tocar la suave piel de Joey, le acariciaba.

Fue una escena increíble, pero cierta, pues al poco tiempo la figura dormida se movió, sonriendo también entre sueños por tan linda acción.

-Cachorro malo, ¿por qué me haces enfurecer tanto?. Tal vez no es enfado, tal vez...lo que sea, no puedo cambiarlo. Somos dos seres opuestos viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

Ojalá que las condiciones de la vida nos hubieran presentado de otra manera. Tal vez y entonces...

Con una caricia más detuvo tanto sus palabras como sus acciones, por lo que alejándose de la cama y mirando nuevamente al durmiente, salió de la habitación.

Aquello era algo que debía permanecer oculto.

No podía darse el lujo de flaquear contra el enemigo abiertamente, solo oculto, por las noches, cuando su corazón y sentimientos no podían ser retenidos por más tiempo.

Solo entonces podía experimentar un poco de paz y mirar a Joey dormir por unos momentos, hasta que su frialdad regresaba y pretendía pensar que nada había sucedido.

Pero esa noche de Navidad, cuando Seto entraba ya en su habitación, olvidando lo que hacía instantes había realizado en la otra habitación, se encontró confuso ante lo que encontró.

Un obsequio sobre su cama. Una caja envuelta en colores, cuyo moño rojo resaltaba su estancia sobre la enorme cama solitaria.

Ambos Kaiba entonces volvieron a sonreír, esa vez con más calidad.

Solos estaban, nadie los miraba y podían atreverse a abrir tan solo un poco más esa noche, la ventana de las tan bien ocultas sensaciones.

Con pequeños movimientos se sentó en su cama y contempló el pequeño envoltorio entre sus manos.

Aquello seguramente era obra de Mokuba. El niño jamás olvidaba un regalo en fechas importantes, por lo que confiado comenzó a abrir el obsequio, experimentando una especie de alegría.

Una cajita negra y tras él una bufanda azul, donde las mismas iniciales que en su pijama SK, encontró.

Pero eso no era todo, el olor suave que desprendía el objeto lo envolvió, propiciando que cerrara los ojos y escudriñara con mayor ansiedad .

-Esencias de Sándalo y canela.

Pronunciaron ambos muchachos, tras uno reconocer el olor que envolvía a la prenda y el otro al recordarla.

El de la imagen buscó entonces alguna nota, encontrando unas cuantas líneas en un pequeño cartoncito.

"_Deseándote siempre lo mejor del mundo. _

_Con afectuosa admiración:_

_JW"._

Ciertamente las iniciales desconcertaron a Kaiba, pero tras un rápido análisis las reconoció.

Fue ahí donde una nueva ambivalencia surgió en el muchacho ojiazul.

A pesar del maltrato que Joey sufría por parte del moreno, le había obsequiado con aparente afecto.

Por un momento Seto miró la prenda azul y no supo si deshacerse de ella o conservarla.

Había muchas voces que gritaban a la vez dentro de su cabeza y todas comenzaban a aturdirle.

Por eso, depositó nuevamente la bufanda dentro de la caja y tras tirar el papel de colores....

-La guardé en mi cajón y ahí aun está, intacta, donde de vez en cuando sale para volver a oler esa esencia que tanto se parece a él.

Exclamó Seto, tras volver a la oscuridad.

Condujo una de sus manos hacia su pecho, para después sentir como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente.

Todo aquel alboroto era ocasionado tan solo por un recuerdo, por un hombre, pero que sin duda siempre había estado a su lado.

Y todo eso el ojiazul lo miró, pues las imágenes siguieron, alimentando sus recuerdos, su corazón, hasta el punto de desear realmente acariciar libremente los cabellos y rostro de Joey en la realidad, no en imágenes, no solamente mientras el rubio dormía.

Joey había llegado a su vida a revolucionar su pensar y sentir.

Por eso y tras minutos de nueva oscuridad, aceptó que le humillaba y hería.

El rubio provocaba en él cosas que por siempre había escondido de las personas.

Que siempre había mantenido al margen y que solo en instantes donde la esbelta y delicada figura de Joey aparecía, toda su capa de frialdad e indiferencia se destruía.

Joey Wheeler tenía un gran efecto devastador en su persona y para defender su posición, actuaba cínica e hirientemente.

¿Cómo quitarle repentinamente a alguien sus creencias, cuando durante toda una vida había luchado solo por ellas?.

¿Cómo presentarle sentimientos, cuando siempre había luchado contra ellos?.

Era contrariante y Seto lo admitía, pues ya no le quedaba nada más por hacer.

La oscuridad esa vez duró más tiempo.

Al parecer todo los recuerdos habían sido exhibidos ya, aquellos que había olvidado, pues manifestaban demasiado pesar para su frío corazón.

Lentamente fue reconociendo que un ser humano no podía vivir sin sentimientos. Excluido, libre del amor o cualquier cosa que hiciera vibrar al corazón.

Él era un ser humano y aunque las circunstancias de la vida le hubieran regalado dolor en el pasado y fuerza recia en el presente, debía aprender a dominar su sentir y a reconocer que alguien le había dado una oportunidad.

Gozaburo estaba equivocado, los sentimientos dominaban al mundo y solo era infeliz, aquel que se atrevía a enfrentarlos.

Cierto, había padecido por ello, ¿pero a caso de los errores no se aprendía?.

-Pero yo no cometo errores. Murmuró el muchacho, hurgando en su mente para constatar aquello.

Pero al parecer aquel mundo extraño no estaba de acuerdo con él, por lo que creando una nueva imagen y luz, sacó a Seto Kaiba de su más grande y terrible error.

Un auto, velocidad, su querido y adorado mar, ese que más de una vez se había llevado consigo más de lo que creía saber.

Sentado estaba en el asiento del copiloto y a su lado él mismo, conduciendo y cambiando la velocidad de uno de sus autos preferidos.

¿Qué era aquello?, ¿A caso una ilusión como aquella donde miraba su mundo al revés?.

No, esa era real y la recordaba perfectamente.

Antes de conducir cual loco suicida, había vagado por la ciudad, mirando rostros, observando sonrisas.

Dejando que la pena absoluta se apoderara de su ser.

Jamás le había ocurrido nada así, nada parecido.

Él, quien toda perfección era, por fin había cometido un error: Se había enamorado y no precisamente de la mejor de las personas.

Sino de un hombre que todo lo que había hecho era quererle encarecidamente.

Él no podía amar, o al menos eso había tratado de decirse durante muchas horas, en las que su mente se llenaba de absurdos recuerdos de un chico de ojos verdes, abrazando a aquel que se había robado su razón.

¿Pero en que momento Joey había roto su coraza?.

No lo sabía, pero intuía que con su abnegación, su sumisa actitud y las pequeñas sonrisas que en ocasiones y por las noches se curvaban en sus labios, tenían demasiado que ver en ello.

No, él no podía Amar.

Todos a quien amaba se iban: Su padre, su madre, su hermano. Todos se iban y lo dejaban a merced de su eterna compañera la soledad.

Él no podía amar, pues Joey, también lo había dejado y eso era ya un hecho ante sus ojos, los cuales y después de muchos años, habían vuelto a sentir lo que era almacenar un llanto desesperado.

Dolía, dolía profundamente pero para él, Seto Kaiba, ya era tarde.

Así que había optado por desaparecer de la ciudad y viajar lejos, a donde los sentimientos y los recuerdos no confundieran tanto su ser.

Tomando su mejor y preferido automóvil, se había aventurado por la ciudad y después fuera de ella. Buscando algún lugar que pudiera tenderle los brazos de la serenidad.

Esos brazos habían acudido, mientras el mar por testigo lo había sorprendido.

Seto trató de decirse así mismo que el auto de enfrente se dirigía hacía ellos. Que debía desviar la vista de su amado azul, para adentrarse en la autopista.

Pero no pudo gritar ni hacer nada, solo mirar el impacto que le había cegado por inmensos momentos.

-Despierta, despierta. Gritaba a su otro yo con desesperación, esperando que las vueltas de tan espantosa caída no fueran a robarle el suspiro de vida que casi ya no evidenciaba en su imagen.

Pero también había sido inútil aquel llamado, pues solo y como última visión, el mar contempló, para después cerrar los ojos y no saber ya nada de él.

La oscuridad regresaba.

Frialdad y soledad.

Tal vez se encontraba en el purgatorio, el lugar donde las almas lavaban sus pecados, para posteriormente ser elegido para alguno de los dos destinos.

Sintió entonces la necesidad imperiosa de gritar, de exigir, de mirar los castaños ojos de Joey nuevamente. De decir que lamentaba todo, que en realidad lo amaba y si es que en verdad se había ido de su lado para estar con Duke...que le deseaba simplemente la felicidad.

-Con encarecido cariño, mi ángel rubio.

Sonrió el ojiazul, antes de caer dormido en la oscura y terrible oscuridad

Más ya la congoja no se encontraba en su cuerpo, al fin, podía descansar en paz, pues había admitido.....que amaba.

Abrió lo ojos.

¿En dónde estaba?.

Trató de moverse pero algo se lo impidió.

Miró atentamente a su alrededor.

Máquinas, suero, olor a fármacos.

¿Era acaso un hospital?

De ser así, ¿Qué diablos hacía él en un hospital?.

Parpadeó hasta que pudo acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación, y hasta que la aguja incrustada en su mano izquierda no le provocara el agudo dolor que se suponía no debía de existir en su brazo.

Trató de incorporarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue continuar en su misma posición de semi-acostado.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sin excluir el cuello, el cual movió un poco de lado a lado hasta que el sonido de algo tronar le indicó que había conseguido su tarea.

Por ello recostó su cabeza en la almohada tras de él, sintiendo confort de inmediato.

Fue entonces que se percató de la figura que dormía a su lado, o al menos de los cabellos rubios que ocultaban, como siempre, el rostro del durmiente.

Un gran asombro se asomó en su rostro, ese que escasas veces mostraba algo.

Una de sus manos entonces, viajó con autónomos movimientos, hasta posarse sobre la frente de su rubio compañero.

Despejó los cabellos y admiró, sin inhibición, el delicioso juego de colores y formas que formaban el rostro de Joey.

Finas cejas, hermosos párpados, mejillas pálidas y labios delgados, pero ciertamente hechizantes y encantadores, los cuales acarició sin importarle seguir aparentando.

Entonces el rubio se movió, saliendo lentamente de su pesado letargo.

El fino roce sobre sus labios era encantador, pero al abrir los ojos y parpadear, se percató del rostro que medio sonreía frente a él.

-Seto. Susurró con emoción, provocando un escalofrío en el aludido.

-Hola. Musitó Kaiba, apartando su mano de tan delicadas facciones.

Joey entonces se incorporó un poco.

El sueño había ganado el duelo por permanecer despierto, pero no por ello se había apartado del muchacho de ojos azules, que en ese momento medio sonreía a su lado.

El rubio sintió entonces como sus ojos se llenaban de llanto y también cuando una de sus lágrimas no ocultas, decidió vagar por su rostro.

Lo más impactante tal vez fue, cuando los finos dedos de Seto limpiaron tan innecesaria gota salada del perfecto rostro de un Joey que solo atinó a sonreír y a tomar la mano que inmutable permanecía en su rostro.

-Bienvenido. Susurró Joey, transmitiendo su siempre leal amor al muchacho que solo asintió en respuesta.

Estaba de regreso y esa vez tal vez las cosas serían diferentes.

CONTINUARÁ….

Tal vez me estoy deteniendo un poco en el hospital, pero recuerden que cada cosa está calculada y que no puedo poner a un Seto amable y eufórico de regresar a la vida, porque simplemente no va con su personalidad y carácter.

Espero me comprendan un poco.

Gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios y aceptación, me he sentido bastante animada y creo que recorreré un poco el final

Leo absolutamente todo lo que me mandan, así como dudas, entre las que destaco "Rebelde".

¿Qué hay sobre esta historia?.

Bueno, prometo solemnemente en juramento Merodeador, que en cuanto Lentamente termine finalizaré continuare con esta historia también.

Deseo su paciencia sobre todo, porque se acercan momentos complicados para mi, así que....

Cuídense mucho que estamos en rectas finales y aunque alargue un poco esto, no duden de que tempranamente esto dirá: "The End".

Gracias por todo, su amiga:

KATRINNA LE FAY 


	19. Lentamente 19

_TITULO:_** LENTAMENTE**

_Serie_**: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_Pairings_**: S/J**

_Category: _**Slash/Yaoi.**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer: _**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo: _**Después del Torneo en Ciudad Batallas.**

**En calidad de Universo **

I will always be to your side 

****

****

Joey cerró la puerta de la habitación y después, con una sonrisa que parecía irreal en su rostro, caminó hacia la pequeña sala de espera al fondo del pasillo.

No había palabras para definir lo que sentía.

Tal vez alegría o felicidad.

Lo que fuera, sencillamente le gustaba y le causaba deseos enormes de gritar, de llorar y de bailar, aunque en realidad no supiera.

Mokuba dio un salto en cuanto el joven rubio se acercó al lugar.

-¡Joey!. Casi gritó el adolescente, deteniendo el sonido de su voz justo a tiempo.

-¡Mokuba!, que alegría verte. Fue lo que el muchacho de cabellera negra no se esperaba escuchar.

-¿Te sientes bien?.

-De maravilla. Sonrió el rubio, abrazando con excesiva fuerza al adolescente.

-Joey. Murmuró el de cabello negro sin entender.

-Es que estoy muy feliz. Comunicó el de ojos castaños, sentándose al lado del adolescente que imitó a su compañero tras recuperar un poco el aire.

-¿En verdad?. No parece. Ironizó Mokuba, ganándose una pequeña caricia sobre sus cabellos negros.

-Seto está despierto y parece que de buen humor, de todas maneras no debemos perturbarle. Nanase lo está examinando en estos momentos y solo he venido a comunicarte que después de que la doctora salga, tú puedes verlo.

No es esto fantástico, Mokuba.

El aludido sonrió con alivio por primera vez en muchos días, por lo que asintiendo se ganó un nuevo abrazo emocionado de Joey.

El adolescente había esperado el día anterior a que Joey saliera de la habitación, pero a pesar de la espera el rubio no había abandonado la habitación de su hermano, por lo que Yugi, su acompañante, había decidido ir a casa y regresar ese día más tarde.

Él por el contrario había hecho guardia. Maky por fin había accedido a ello, claro, después de miles de suplicas del vivas jovencito.

Por eso ese día y a tan escasas horas de la mañana, recibía el afectuoso y colorido "Buenos días" de Joey.

A Mokuba le gustaba mirar la sonrisa en los labios de Joey, por lo que decidió no cuestionar nada.

Ya habría tiempo para eso.

Joey por otro lado se encontraba aun sobre una nube de algodón, que aunque no muy confortable, resultaba agradable y deseosa.

Su rostro se hallaba ojeroso, con muestras de muchas noches en vela, pero con una sonrisa que podía incluso desvanecer cualquier marca de mala noche en el rostro de cualquiera.

El rubio de animoso estado esa mañana, no podía ocultar su felicidad y mientras se le hacían unos cuantos estudios a su Seto y Mokuba lo miraba, él…prefería esperar o en su caso ingerir un poco de café.

¿Hacía cuantos días no comía nada?.

En realidad fue algo que no le importó, su felicidad en ese momento podía opacar cualquier cosa.

Sonreía y eso era lo importante…No, que su Seto estuviera despierto, eso era lo importante para Joe Wheeler en esos momentos.

-Bien, ahora por favor exhale.

-…..

-Perfecto. Parece que todo está en orden. Ya puede recostarse. Indicó Nanase a un exhausto Seto Kaiba.

Durante casi media hora la doctora había realizado un chequeo total en su paciente hasta ese momento, predilecto.

Muy temprano, tras terminar su guardia, había recibido el anuncio de que el joven Joey Wheeler la requería en la habitación de su esposo.

Con un poco de alarma se dirigió a la habitación, encontrando en la puerta a un extrañamente sonriente rubio, que la había recibido con la más cálidas de las bienvenidas.

-"Seto despertó".

Le había susurrado Joey, tras limpiar de su rostro unas cuantas lágrimas que sus ojos castaños, en ese momento dorados, se atrevían a exponer.

Nanse había respirado con tranquilidad, y había incluso imitado la sonrisa del rubio frente a ella.

-"Lo revisaré entonces. Espera afuera".

Fue la indicación que Joey había asentido, para después salir de la habitación, no sin antes mirar hacia donde un expectante moreno aguardaba.

Nanase siempre había escuchado extrañas historias sobre el carácter de su singular paciente, por lo que mirándole a los ojos y procurando profesionalismo, inició con la revisión.

-Es increíble que esté perfectamente todo en orden, a pesar de que…

-¿Si?. Exigió Seto, tras recuperar su postura de semi-sentado sobre la cama.

La doctora sonrió. Ya veía el porqué la mayoría de las personas temían al poderoso genio.

-Sufrió un paro cardiaco, señor Kaiba. Y si quiere mi sinceridad, no pensé que sobreviviría.

La crudeza de Nanase gustó a Seto, pues odiaba que las personas le trataran con hipócritas cortesías.

-Así que un paro cardiaco. Eso explica el dolor en el pecho. Inquirió el muchacho.

-Así es. Eso dolerá unos cuantos días más, pero debo recordarle que debe permanecer en observación un poco más. El accidente que sufrió fue bastante grave.

-¿Eso ocasionó el coma?.

-Si.

El moreno guardó silencio, tratando de recordar la escena del accidente que la mujer de bata blanca le decía.

Pero todo al parecer estaba en blanco en su cabeza. Al menos a lo que el accidente se debía.

-No trate de esforzarse. Con el tiempo recordará. Es natural su falta de memoria. Sufrió una gran contusión en la cabeza y me sorprende que al menos no haya padecido amnesia.

-Eso sería indignante. Pronunció Kaiba, tras mirar a Nanase con su usual frialdad.

-Me lo supuse. Fue todo lo que la mujer dijo, antes de sonreírle con sinceridad.-Por el momento lo haremos todo con mucho cuidado, si responde adecuadamente al tratamiento entonces puede ser que se le permita ir a su casa. Eso si, bajo vigilancia médica. No podemos volver a confiarnos.

-¿A qué se refiere?.

Nanase suspiró. Debía responder a las dudas de Kaiba. Por algo era su paciente.

-Debido al accidente ha estado en coma por varios días Señor Kaiba.

-Eso ya me lo dijo. Anunció el moreno con exasperación.

-Bueno, pero debo relatarle su historial médico hasta este momento.

El genio accedió.

Comenzaba a parecerle que la mujer frente a él era bastante competente.

-El día del accidente se le trajo a este hospital en un estado alarmante.

Puede intuirlo por los vendajes alrededor de su cuerpo.

Kaiba asintió.

-Se le practicó una larga cirugía y se logró cerrar la hemorragia interna que uno de tantos golpes ocasionó.

Así que después de tres días en cuidados intensivos, se le trasladó a esta habitación, donde evidentemente mostró mejorías, aunque en coma.

-Entonces debo deducir que se confiaron demasiado y el paro cardiaco se presento.

-Así es Señor Kaiba.

El moreno analizó todo detenidamente.

Estaba empezando a odiar la posición en la que se encontraba: desvalido, impotente, casi muerto.

Después de saberlo todo, le pareció que había sido un verdadero milagro que sobreviviera. Lo extraño era tal vez, que él sentía que no se debía exactamente a un milagro.

Él no creía en ellos.

-Fue un verdadero milagro el que hubiera reaccionado.

Joey en realidad estaba eufórico.

-¿Joey?. Indagó Kaiba tras elevar una de sus cejas.

-Perdón, su esposo. Corrigió Nanase al sospechar que había cometido una indiscreción con su comentario.

Seto se sintió un poco incómodo.

Nombrar a Joey le provocaba cierta sensación que no podía definir con claridad en ese momento.

-¿Se encuentra bien?.

-Si, solo…¿en dónde está?.

-¿Quién?. Cuestionó Nanase sin comprender.

-El ton…"él". Indicó, desviando la mirada pero aparentando desinterés.

-Ha, ¿se refiere a Joey?.

Nuevamente Seto enarcó una ceja y Nanase tuvo que soportar el acceso de risa que poco a poco emergía de su garganta.

-Salió un momento. Ha estado aquí desde que le informaron de su accidente y no se ha separado de usted ni un minuto, aunque los primeros días le impedimos verlo.

Si me permite decírselo, tiene un esposo muy devoto Señor Kaiba, el cual ha sacrificado días y noches de su vida para velar por usted.

Sin duda si usted hubiera perecido, él lo habría hecho con usted en esta habitación.

El cuerpo de Seto tembló.

Enterarse de que el rubio había estado con él día y noche lo exaltaba un poco. Aun más el saber que había incluso llorado por él.

Prueba de ello las lágrimas que se había atrevido a secar en cuanto sus ojos se habían abierto nuevamente a ese mundo.

-Joey. Murmuró para si, sintiendo que un nuevo estremecimiento le recorría el cuerpo con tan solo pronunciar el nombre de su esposo.

-¿Quiere que lo llame?.

-No. Se apresuró Kaiba a responder. Aun era demasiado pronto para volverlo a ver. Al menos después de enterarse de todo.

-Bueno, en ese caso le comunicaré a su hermano que puede pasar. Claro, si usted gusta.

Kaiba miró los ojos de Nanase y asintió sin decir palabra.

La mujer se retiró tras revisar la botella de suero que mantenía hidratado al muchacho de ojos azules, ese que en realidad no le pareció tan fiero sino un poco asustado.

Nanse caminó hasta la sala de espera, en donde un aun sonriente Joey conversaba plácidamente con un adolescente de rasgos finos y que reconoció fácilmente como el hermano de su singular paciente.

-¿Joey?.

Al escuchar su nombre el rubio se incorporó de su asiento, caminando hasta donde la mujer de blanco se encontraba.

-No te exaltes, todo está bien.

Joey había dejado que su sonrisa se esfumara, pero en ese momento volvió a recuperarla.

-Él quiere ver a su hermano, después te aconsejo que lo dejes descansar. Tú también necesitas hacerlo, así que toma el consejo, ¿quieres?. De todas formas necesito hablar contigo, después.

-¿Se trata de Seto?.

Nanase asintió, dejando una pequeña congoja en el corazón del rubio que solo miró partir a la doctora.

¿Qué era lo que tenía que decirle?.

Joey giró, encontrándose a un estático Mokuba que solo miraba el piso con fascinación.

-¿Qué ocurre?. Señaló el rubio.

-Yo….tengo miedo.

Era la primera vez que Joey escuchaba aquellas palabras salir de labios del intrépido Mokuba Kaiba.

El adolescente había pasado por cosas terribles en el pasado y en ese momento mirar a su hermano le causaba miedo.

Era algo hasta cierto punto comprensible.

-Lo sé, pero debes verlo. Él te necesita.

Mokuba miró los ojos del rubio y tras interminables minutos terminó por asentir a lo inevitable, cediendo antes al abrazo que Joey tan sincera y amorosamente le daba.

-Tu puedes. Guiñó Joey, cuando Mokuba ya caminaba a la habitación de Seto.

-Bueno, ahora solo resta esperar. Suspiró, al ver la puerta del fondo cerrarse.

Mokuba caminó despacio al encuentro de su hermano, el cual lo esperaba ya en la misma posición en la que Nanase lo había dejado.

El adolescente debía reconocer que su hermano se encontraba en mucho mejores condiciones que desde el día en que lo había visto por primera vez.

Tal vez los cuidados de Joey había obrado el milagro.

-Acércate.

Escuchó el de cabellos negros que le llamaban y se aproximó a su hermano, quien en ningún minuto dejó de mirar al adolescente que con indecisión se acercaba a él.

Por unos momentos ambos Kaiba permanecieron en silencio, al menos hasta que el mayor se atrevió a hablar.

-Gracias…por estar aquí.

Seto jamás agradecía nada y fue lo que hizo que Mokuba elevara la vista y se hallara ante los ojos que más de una vez lo habían arropado por las noches en su niñez.

Ese que tenía enfrente era su verdadero hermano y Mokuba solo atinó a abalanzarse a los brazos de él, en busca de afecto y calma para su llanto. Ese que había sabido contener durante todos esos días de agonía.

Seto recibió el cálido cuerpo de su hermano.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no le abrazaba y que no experimentaba tan anhelantes y bellos recuerdos.

Independientemente de sus acciones, ellos siempre serían hermanos y como tales y después de tantos sucesos en sus vidas, estaba claro que el amor siempre existiría entre los dos.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Duke bajó de su auto y tras caminar unos pasos instaló la alarma.

Después de eso con soltura llegó hasta el ascensor, en donde aguardó a que el colorido tablero a su derecha marcara el número que había señalado.

Fue un largo recorrido, pues el piso marcado era casi el último y como tal tuvo que soportar desde insistentes personas hablando por celular, hasta un pequeño niño travieso, el cual y antes de salir, llevado por su madre, se atrevió a presionar cuanto botón encontró, quedando como única alternativa el esperar a que todo eso pasara.

Por fin y después de una eternidad, la distinguida figura del creador del Duelo de Dados caminó hasta que la conocida sala de espera le dio la bienvenida.

En ella esperaba encontrar a los abogados o incluso a Mokuba o Yugi, pero jamás a un excesivamente pálido Joey, quien sonreía de vez en cuando mirando su sencillo vaso de café.

-Hola. Pronunció, cuando su estrambótica apariencia fue vista por Joey.

-Hola, Duke. Saludó el rubio con bastante alegría, algo que no se veía muchas veces en Joey.

-¿Puedo sentarme?.

Joey asintió, ¿cómo negarle algo a uno de sus amigos?.

Cuando Deblin tomó asiento frente al rubio, comenzó el interrogatorio de "ley".

-¿Cómo está?.

-Despertó. Anunció el rubio con excesiva euforia.

-Me alegra escucharlo.

Mentira, aquello era mentira. ¿Cómo iba a alegrarle que Kaiba despertara?.

Pero tenía que ceder en su orgullo por Joey. El rubio necesitaba escuchar palabras alegres.

-¿Y tú?, ¿cómo estás?.

Joey bebió un poco del amargo contenido de su vaso, antes de reclinarse en su silla y mirar los verdes ojos de Duke, quien pacientemente aguardaba una respuesta.

-Bien. Seto ha despertado y es lo único que me importa.

Deblin sonrió. Se esperaba la respuesta del rubio.

Pero en nada dañaba con insistir.

-¿Seguro?.

El rubio asintió, aunque dudó por un momento.

-Creo que cansado.

-No creas. Estás cansado. Hace días que no duermes. Riñó Deblin, obligando al rubio a sonrojarse.-Tampoco has comido decentemente. ¿A caso piensas que vivirás de aire?.

Hace unos días te desmayaste y si continuas de pie es tal vez porque la adrenalina te ha mantenido como tal.

Deberías descansar y comer un poco. Haz algo por ti.

El rubio sonrió. Ese era Duke Deblin, el chico que siempre se preocupaba por él desinteresadamente.

-Gracias.

-No agradezcas. Es algo que hasta el intendente podría decirte.

Y Joey rió, importándole muy poco que algunas enfermeras fruncieran el entrecejo ante su alegría.

No podía evitarlo. Se sentía dichoso y aun más, al tener a tan buen amigo a su lado.

Deblin curvó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, señal de que su broma había rendido frutos.

-Espero verte reír más.

Joey tiró el vasito en un cesto no muy lejano, antes de mirar nuevamente los ojos de Duke.

-Y yo también lo espero.

-¿Nos vamos?.

Joey asintió, incorporándose junto con un Duke que deseó que verdaderamente la sonrisa en el rostro de Joey regresara de manera permanente.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Maky tecleó rápidamente el siguiente documento por enviar.

Llevaba desde las seis de la mañana en la oficina de Seto Kaiba, donde trataba de poner en orden o al menos de no retrazar cosas importantes en aquella empresa.

Para su fortuna, el postgrado en administración que había cursado en la universidad, en esos momentos le era de gran utilidad.

Aun con potencial, no podía entender el como un solo muchacho de veintiún años podía realizar mucho más cosas que él y en tiempo record.

El secreto consistía en que había que recordar que Seto Kaiba era un genio, dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por su amada empresa.

Aun así, era un ser humano que requería descanso, pero al parecer el muchacho no lo necesitaba.

Siempre lucía confiado, fresco y dispuesto a derrotar a cualquier persona que interfiriera con sus planes.

El abogado llevaba ya varios días en aquel despacho y estaba a punto de desfallecer de cansancio.

Cuando creía que el trabajo se agotaba, siempre había más que hacer.

¿Cómo alguien podía soportar todo aquello?.

Presionó una tecla y de inmediato el enorme documento de setenta y cuatro hojas comenzó a enviarse a su destinatario.

Por fin y por unos momentos podía relajarse. Inclinarse en la silla y suspirar un poco.

El día anterior había resultado ciertamente desconcertante y hasta cierto grado angustiante.

Le habían llamado del hospital en donde Seto se encontraba, para comunicarle que había sufrido un paro cardiaco.

En el acto comunicó a Mokuba, el cual con evidente angustia había dejado las clases y esperaba por él para ir a donde el genio.

Había sido algo duro para el menor de los Kaiba, pero lo había resistido todo en perfecto estado, al menos hasta que la doctora Nanase les comunicó que Seto estaba fuera de peligro y que en esos momentos su esposo cuidaba de él.

Maky pensaba que Kaiba le debía demasiado a Joey, pues el rubio había estado a su lado día y noche, fervorosamente y sin esperar nada a cambio.

Si eso no era amor, entonces Suichi no sabía lo que era.

Tal vez y después de tal altercado, el pensamiento del impávido genio podría cambiar un poco y si todo resultaba de esa manera, entonces y tal vez podría al fin terminar con su misión dentro de aquella familia.

Estaba perdiendo oportunidades de trabajo bastante llamativas, tanto dentro como fuera del continente.

Pero su lealtad aun radicaba con los Kaiba y hasta no concluirla, no podría pensar en nada más.

El desaparecido Gozaburo había pagado perfectamente bien sus servicios y mientras el bufet de abogados también esperaba nuevas, él se dedicaba a trazar amistad con el rubio Wheeler, con Mokuba y con el propio Louis, a pesar de que este se mantenía bastante ocupado en los papeleos legales del genio de ojos azules.

Suichi en realidad había tomado cariño a la peculiar familia Kaiba y a su disfortunio.

En un principio pensó que sería simplemente un abogado más, cumpliendo con su mandato.

Pero después de casi cinco años, las cosas habían tomado un giró radical y no solo se preocupaba por Joey o Mokuba, sino también porque KC, la compañía del malcriado Seto Kaiba, continuara intacta.

Hacía mucho por la familia y ciertamente, le agradaba.

-¿Soñando despierto?.

La amigable voz de Louis le hizo mirarlo y sonreírle. Como de costumbre.

-No, solo descansaba un poco mientras esto se envía…No, no, maldita cosa.

Dijo Maky, al mirar que se había cometido un error en el envío.

Louis sonrió. Un día dentro de aquel ambiente de oficina podía enloquecer a cualquiera.

Maky llevaba ya varios días y le causaba risa que al menos su colega no hubiera gritado ya.

-Eso suele suceder. El computador de Seto es bastante extraño. Pero no lo bastante como para que yo no pueda utilizarlo. Permíteme. Ofreció Louis, acercándose al computador para teclear unos cuantos códigos, recuperar la información y enviarla con éxito.

Mientras esto sucedía, Maky miró detenidamente a su colega y se sorprendió de mirarle un tanto más joven que él.

Muchas veces había jurado que compartían la misma edad, pero evidentemente no era así.

Louis desprendía aun jovialidad y una sonrisa enorme, junto con un buen sentido del humor, siempre lo acompañaban.

¿Qué era de la vida de Louis?.

-¿Louis?. Llamó Suichi, sin poder retener su curiosidad.

El abogado de Seto miró a su colega, sonriéndole tras haber hecho un gran trabajo.

-¿Si?.

-¿Tienes vida?.

La pregunta asombró al abogado, pero después de unos momento una risa ganó al inicial sentimiento.

-Por supuesto. ¿A caso crees que solo vivo para Seto Kaiba?.

-Podría jurarlo. Añadió Maky, elevando los anteojos que resbalaban poco a poco por su estilizada nariz.

Louis sonrió, sentándose al lado de Suichi, en el pequeño juego de sala que Seto confiadamente había dispuesto en su despacho.

-Que me interese ese "cabeza hueca" es una cosa, que no tenga vida propia, es otra.

Pero para romper con tu curiosidad, la tengo y una bastante buena, si me permites agregar.

Maky asintió, borrando con ello algunas de sus dudas.

-¿Y tu?. Indagó Louis sin perder la oportunidad.

-¿Yo?. Bueno, en realidad creo que la tengo. Añadió el de anteojos, sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Qué edad tienes, Suichi?.

Maky solía ser recatado y hasta risueño, cuando en el trato de Mokuba se refería. Pero a lo que su vida resultaba, muy tímido era.

Esto Louis pudo verlo por el suave color rojo que las mejillas del abogado habían tomado minutos atrás.

-Cumpliré treinta y cuatro en dos meses.

-¿De verdad?. Se te ve bastante más joven.

-No exageres, Louis. Aclaró el de anteojos, virando su rostro de la sonrisita de Louis.

-Entonces iniciaste bastante joven en este negocio, ¿verdad?.

-Si. De hecho mi prioridad era el diseño industrial, pero después supe que el ser abogado cubriría mis sueños.

Louis había compartido con Suichi una buena amistad en esos años. Juntos hacían hasta lo imposible para que la casa Kaiba encontrara la paz, pero independientemente de eso, una cordialidad sincera había surgido entre ambos.

Nunca se adentraban demasiado en sus vidas, pero en ese momento, tal vez por las circunstancias, lo estaban haciendo. Y resultaba agradable.

-Yo siempre quise ser abogado y defender a las personas. Ahora que trabajo con Seto, mi prioridad es defender sus intereses. ¿Y sabes?, me agrada. Es un trabajo agradable y aunque en ocasiones el "jefe" no sea muy cordial, es…bueno trabajar aquí.

Al menos me divierto.

Maky sonrió. Louis siempre tendría una pequeña chispa de infantilismo en su mirada.

Eso, le gustaba de él.

-¿Y qué hay de tú vida entonces?. ¿Eres casado, viudo o divorciado?.

Siempre nos concentramos en los asuntos de la empresa y del "jefe", pero jamás habíamos tomado esta conversación.

Al menos me gustaría saber el porque jamás me has llevado a tú casa.

La pequeña risa comprometedora de Suichi hizo sonreír doblemente a Louis.

-Soy…ham…digamos que soltero, pero tengo una hija.

-Ha. Interesante. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho nunca?.

-No creí que fuera demasiado relevante, además casi no la veo.

De inmediato Maky entristeció. Se había tocado un doloroso tema.

-Lo siento.

-Es cuestión de su madre. Ella jamás aceptó el que yo no quisiera casarme con ella, por lo que se fue, llevándose a mi hija.

De vez en cuando la veo, cuando el trabajo no es excesivo, pero en realidad…

-Yo soy soltero. Y a mis casi treinta años de edad aun disfruto mi soledad. Compartió Louis. Desviar a Maky de aquel tema triste, era en ese momento su prioridad.

-Ya decía yo que nadie soportaría vivir en el desastre de casa que tienes.

-Oye. Es mí desastre y vivo muy feliz en él. Defendió Louis, felicitándose de haber conseguido una nueva risa en el rostro de Suichi.

-¿Entonces no hay planes de matrimonio ni relaciones formales o al menos alguien que te atraiga?.

A ese punto Louis carraspeó y sintió que poco a poco sus mejillas se encendían.

¿En qué momento había cambiado tanto la conversación?.

Maky rió al cuadro que tenía. Pero a pesar de ello, no pudo dejar de pensar en lo encantador que su colega lucía.

Siempre lleno de energía a pesar de todo. De ojos negros profundos y de cabello ébano, como la noche.

Figura alta y estilizada. Suichi pensaba que de no haber sido abogado, el joven habría optado por el modelaje o alguna rama publicitaria.

Su presencia siempre le hacía ganar puntos en conferencias y reuniones, mientras que su carácter era bondad.

Sin duda alguna, el o la elegida por el joven abogado se llevaría un gran tesoro.

-Bueno, ¿en qué estábamos?, ha si, en el cómo solucione el problema del computador, ¿cierto?.

-Si, Louis, cierto. Afirmó Maky, dando por concluido aquel pequeño episodio de intimidad.

Louis respiró hondo, mientras miraba a Suichi regresar tras el escritorio, con la misma elegancia con que Seto Kaiba lo hacía.

No pudo dejar de mirarle. Su metro ochenta y siete imponía y su atractivo cuerpo, junto con sus melados ojos y cabello castaño, le daban un toque de virilidad, que en más de una vez había podido admirar de lejos.

Suichi Maky era un persona atractiva, cuyos rasgos cada vez más maduros, solo demostraban el gran tesoro intelectual y emocional que cualquier persona podría llevarse a casa.

Louis pensó, antes de sonreír y lanzar cualquier chiste al tenso aire, que el o la elegida definitiva por Maky, iba a llevarse un gran tesoro a su hogar.

----------------------------------------

----------------------------------------

Duke abrió la puerta con movimientos suaves, esperando no interrumpir absolutamente nada en la habitación.

Pero al entrar, en lugar de encontrar a un recio Joey empeñado en no descansar, se encontró con todo lo contrario.

El rubio yacía sobre su cama.

Había tomado una ducha y su cabello aun húmedo se esparcía alrededor de la almohada blanca, que servía de suave soporte para la cabeza cansada de Joey.

Duke no pudo evitar el sonreír ante lo que veía.

El rubio naturalmente se encontraba agotado físicamente, mientras que en lo moral poco a poco comenzaba a sanar.

Era indudablemente increíble mirarle entregado en cuerpo y alma a una persona que a su parecer no lo merecía.

Pero debía entonces reconocer, que él no podía defender toda la vida a Joey. Él ya era adulto y podía tomar sus decisiones como mejor le convinieran.

Si Seto Kaiba era su felicidad, entonces así sería. Aunque él jamás terminaría de comprender el porqué.

Tomó una manta y arropó al rubio con sumo cuidado, mientras despejaba su frente de los húmedos cabellos rubios que rebeldes se posaban sobre sus ojos.

El durmiente en ese momento sonrió, suspirando un nombre que obviamente no era el de Duke.

El chico de ojos verdes entonces imitó el suspiro de Joey y tras asegurarse que las cortinas de la habitación estuvieran totalmente corridas para impedir la luz, se retiró del lugar.

Enamorarse de Joey había sido un error. Ni siquiera él entendía el como todo había sucedido.

Simplemente un día Joey era una molestia y al siguiente su único objetivo en la vida era hacerlo feliz.

Tal vez de la misma manera había llegado el amor al corazón de Joey: Lenta e imperceptiblemente.

Yugi le había dicho una vez, que debía olvidarlo y apreciarle como el buen amigo que siempre sería para el rubio.

El pequeño muchacho siempre intuyente, un consejo le dio, pero él, recio de corazón, se había negado a la posibilidad de perder sin luchar.

Pero ahí estaba, sentado en su sofá, pensando en su vida.

Había luchado, había perdido, pero había ganado una amistad, la cual sería para toda la eternidad.

-Ojala el amor fuera más sencillo. Susurró.

No le quedaba otra cosa, solo esperar a su verdadero amor y acompañar a aquel que le había enseñado lo que era amar y querer.

Así que procurando reponerse lo más pronto posible, se dispuso a concluir con uno de sus próximos proyectos.

La compañía de Joey como socio no estaba mal, pero si quería continua vivo y vigente por sí solo en el mundo virtual, debía renovar su Duelo de Dados o en su caso crear una novedad, esa que pudiera despertar nuevamente su altivez y su sed de más, junto con la estrambótica presencia que tenía.

Por el momento, era todo para él.

Seto miró a su hermano, quien le relataba todos los pormenores de la empresa y el como el par de abogados en ocasiones abrumadores, se hacían en ese momento cargo de ella, al igual que la seguridad dentro del edificio y la evasión de la prensa.

Todo calculado, todo en orden como le gustaba y a pesar de ello no pudo quitar cierto brillo de escepticismo de su mirada.

¿Por qué se ocupaban de sus asuntos?.

¿A caso verdaderamente le apreciaban o se trataba de una treta?.

-Se lo que estás pensando hermano, y puedo asegurarte que su labor es incondicional. Puedes estar seguro. Indicó Mokuba, mirando el asentimiento que su hermano realizaba.

A pesar de todo, aun resultaba agotador tratar de convencer al moreno de que algunas personas en ese mundo en realidad lo apreciaban.

Pero era Seto, un Kaiba después de todo y aunque difícil la tarea, no era imposible.

Mokuba había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde al lado de su hermano, el cual le pedía explicación de algunas cosas como las finanzas de la empresa, su escuela y el caos que seguramente los reporteros habían creado.

Afortunadamente para el adolescente todas habían sido preguntas fáciles de responder, por lo que con una nueva sonrisa recuperada, había despejado las dudas de su hermano.

En ese memento ambos se encontraban más relajados y con la confianza de sangre renovada.

Era increíble como un accidente podía borrar las diferencias y refrescarlas.

Tal vez no en la misma intensidad, pero al menos basadas en la realidad.

-¿Y qué has hecho en estos días?.

-Bueno, a parte de acudir con renuencia a la escuela, venir y quedarme en la sala de espera por si algo ocurría.

-¿Has estado solo?. Indagó el genio, procurando informarse de mejor forma sobre lo acontecido a su alrededor mientras él "dormía".

-No, Yugi me ha acompañado de buena fe. Al igual que Duke. Informó el adolescente y pudo ver el como su hermano gruñía ante el nombre del chico de ojos verdes.

-¿Sucede algo Seto?.

-Nada, solo me duele el brazo. Mintió el moreno, negándose a hablar nada sobre su sentir hacia el muchacho del zarcillo.

Mokuba sonrió con discreción, procurando entender la renuencia de su hermano.

-Él ha sido muy atento, sobre todo en lo que al bienestar de Joey se refiere.

-Me lo imagino. Son "pareja", ¿no?.

El adolescente elevó una ceja. ¿Aquel tono significaba lo que creía?.

Bueno, en nada dañaba con probar.

-¿A qué te refieres?. Cuestionó Mokuba con "inocencia".

Seto gruñó, esta vez audiblemente, procurando acomodar de mejor manera su espalda sobre las almohadas.

-A nada.

-¿Seguro?.

-Mokuba no me….¿a caso no es obvio?. Agregó el ojiazul, tras tratar inútilmente de evadir el tema.

-Pues es obvio la preocupación de Duke, pero no se a que otra cosa te puedas referir.

Seto pensó que en realidad la malévola mente de su hermano estaba tramando algo.

Lo que fuera, no caería en la trampa.

-Debes saberlo mejor que yo Mokuba, ya que tú conoces a Joey.

Y Kaiba miró a su hermanito sonreír.

-Lo llamaste Joey, Seto. Es la primera vez que lo haces en…creo que es la primera vez. Sonrió el adolescente al recordar los despreciables calificativos lanzados hacia su rubio amigo.

Seto bufó. La conversación se salía de control.

-No quiero seguir hablando sobre esto. Lo que él haga con su vida, no me interesa. Por algo se fue de la mansión.

El tono de reproche hizo sonreír aun más al adolescente.

Tal y vez y después de todo, de algo había servido aquel fatal accidente.

-Pues sabes, aunque no te "interese" saberlo. Joey y Duke solo son amigos. Muy buenos amigos y socios.

Entre ellos no hay ni habrá jamás absolutamente nada más que amistad, porque Joey no va a permitirlo.

-No me importa. Rebatió el moreno, sonriendo un poco ante lo dicho por su hermano.

-Bueno, de todas maneras ya lo sabes, como también que él permaneció a tú lado durante estos días y te ha cuidado exclusiva y entregadamente.

Añadió Mokuba.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente el sentimiento que hacía estremecer a Seto Kaiba.

¿Por qué la mención de Joey le causaba escalofríos placenteros?.

Comenzaba a pensar que se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza, pero también a reconocer que Joey había hecho demasiado por él y todo, con el exclusivo interés de verlo con bien.

A sus recuerdos llegó la remota imagen de un sueño muy lejano, en donde él vivía con Ishizu Ishtar y Joey, el rubio por el que su cuerpo temblaba, estaba al lado de Duke.

Una imagen que jamás olvidaría, pero que ciertamente agradecía no fuera verdad.

En algún lugar del limbo se había creado ese espantoso sueño y agradecido estaba de regresar a la realidad, donde las cosas solo se habían modificado un poco, tal vez para bien.

-…y así fue como supe que estabas bien. Joey es genial.

-Joey, Joey, Joey, ¿no puedes hablar de otra cosa?.

-Puedo, pero no lo haré. Retó Mokuba, recordándole al genio el recio carácter que su hermano se había forjado, entonces y solo entonces volvió a recordar el odio que aquel sueño le había mostrado y dio gracias porque en realidad no fuera así.

-Ya se que…él ha hecho mucho, pero si estamos los dos aquí, es para compartir tú y yo. Ya después…hablaré con él.

-¿De verdad?. Preguntó el muchacho de cabello negro, cuya esperanza brilló de nuevo en sus ojos. Como en antaño, cuando toda aquella pesadilla había comenzado.

Seto suspiró abiertamente.

Mokuba no cambiaba, aunque el resentimiento se apoderara de él en momentos.

-Si y te prometo comportarme civilizadamente.

A todo esto Mokuba volvió a abrazar a su hermano. Tal vez y después de todo, las cosas si iban a solucionarse para bien.

¿A caso ya era el fin de toda aquella pesadilla?.

La respuesta llegó un par de horas después, cuando al salir de la habitación de Seto Kaiba, Mokuba se encontró con el par de abogados, Joey y Nanase, reunidos en la sala de espera.

-¿Sucede algo?.

-No. Sonrió Joey, cuya imagen se veía más renovada que esa mañana.

-¿Entonces porqué la reunión?.

Louis acarició los cabellos negros de Mokuba y Maky le sonrió, indicándole a la doctora que podía adelantarse con Joey a la habitación de Kaiba.

Nanase asintió, caminando al lado de un Joey que aun no comprendió aquel misticismo.

Al arribar al hospital, lo hicieron también los abogados, los cuales, específicamente Maky, al mirar a la doctora, le indicó que podía ya revelarle el "secreto" que habían estado manteniendo esos días.

Joey se conmocionó un poco pero tras la sonrisa conciliatoria de la mujer de blanco, decidió atender con total fortaleza a lo que aconteciera.

Fue entonces que Louis opinó que debían comunicárselo a Seto también, por lo que ambos se dirigían a la habitación del fondo, donde un incómodo Kaiba descansaba.

Cuando Seto viró la vista hacia la puerta, lo primero que sus azules ojos miraron fue la figura de Nanase, seguida por Joey, quien al parecer había cambiado sus ropas por unas aun más cómodas.

No pudo evitar sentir una especie de emoción en su corazón al sentir que su mirada se juntaba con la de Joey, el cual sonrió y atinó a sonrojarse tan solo un poco. Con la adorable calidez que desprendía al hacerlo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, señor Kaiba?.

-Incómodo. Fue la recia respuesta del muchacho, mientras intentaba inútilmente acomodarse mejor sobre la cama.

Nanase asintió, indicándole a Joey que se sentara en la silla junto a la cama de su esposo.

Pero lo que el rubio hizo impresionó incluso a la mujer quien desconocía aquella fatídica historia de amor.

Joey se sentó al lado de Kaiba, importándole muy poco que este pudiera gritar a su presencia.

Lo hizo con determinación y fuerza. Con el orgullo Wheeler que había perdido.

Pero Seto en lugar de incomodarse sonrió un poco, dejándose envolver por la suave fragancia que desprendía la piel del rubio.

Nanase suspiró y decidió permanecer de pie, pues aquello resultaba ciertamente difícil y a fin de cuentas, su trabajo.

-¿Recuerdas que mencioné que debía decirte algo sobre tú esposo?.

Joey asintió, sintiendo la tención que la simple acción provocó en su esposo.

-Puedo entonces es hora de decírtelo ya, pues estando con él no encuentro el porque continuar postergándolo más.

Trataré de ser un poco menos fría, por el delicado estado del Señor Kaiba. Acaba de tener un infarto y no podemos arriesgarnos demasiado.

Joey tembló. ¿Qué nueva desgracia se avecinaba?.

-Dígalo como tenga que hacerlo. No soy ningún débil. Informó Kaiba, tras sentirse ofendido por aquel delicado trato.

Nanase comprendió, por lo que mirando atentamente a uno como a otro hombre, se decidió por fin a hablar.

-Lo mantuvimos en segundo plano mientras el Señor Kiaba despertaba, pero dado su estado y que puede hacerse algo en estos momentos, decidí informarles sobre su verdadero estado de salud, Señor Kaiba.

Seto Tragó con fuerza, mientras sentía que la palidez absoluta se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Pero como todo frialdad, lo aparentó.

Joey por su parte tembló un poco, buscando a tientas e inconcientemente algo a lo cual aferrarse, lo cual resultó ser la mano de Kaiba, quien al instante la apretó con fuerza.

Un momento tan delicado, ni siquiera el frívolo Kaiba podía soportarle con crudeza.

-La contusión que sufrió ha dañado la sección parietal de su cabeza, Señor Kaiba, por lo que aparte de los dolores de cabeza, por un tiempo indefinido, se verá en la imposibilidad de volver a caminar.

Paralítico. Fue lo que la mente de Seto gritó, al aferrar con mayor fuerza la mano de un Joey que solo atinó a mirarle sin que este se enterara.

-Me temo que los golpes hayan dañado permanentemente esa parte tan delicada de su cerebro, por lo que no se puede dar una fecha exacta para que usted…

-Salga, salga de aquí. Musitó Seto sin mirar a la mujer. Acababan de decirle que no podría volver a caminar y no iba a esperar a que una mujer ajena, lo viera en tan tremendo estado de debilidad.

Nanase miró a Joey, quien a su vez le indicó lo mismo que su esposo: que saliera, en ese momento no podía definir exactamente su sentir.

Su Seto no podría volver a caminar y el impacto no era tanto para él, sino hacia el muchacho que con dolor apresaba su mano entre la suya.

La mujer de blanco asintió a la petición y de inmediato salió de la habitación.

Era de esperarse aquella reacción.

El shock era enorme para tan orgulloso hombre. Debía respetarse su palabra.

Así que caminó hacia la sala, donde un Louis acongojado sostenía contra su pecho a un sollozarte Mokuba.

Acababan de decirle exactamente lo que Nanase a Kaiba.

Un golpe duro, pero necesario.

-¿Cómo reaccionó?

-Como se esperaba. Me pidió que saliera y es comprensible. Indicó la doctora a un Maky que asintió, acariciando los cabellos negros de Mokuba

-Descuide, ahora ambos podrán sostenerse. Deben hacerlo. Susurró Suichi, a lo que Nanase asintió y se retiró de aquel angustiante cuadro que no se podía evitar.

Por otro lado y en la habitación de Kaiba, este continuaba aun con la mirada fija al frente de la habitación y la dolorosa verdad de que algo peor que la muerte se había cernido sobre él.

-¿Seto?. Llamó Joey, tras dejar libres unas cuatas lágrimas.

Pero el ojiazul no respondió, simplemente aferró aun más la mano del rubio, quien intentó mitigar el dolor que eso le ocasionaba.

-No podré caminar…débil…frágil…inútil. Musitó Kaiba, sintiendo rabia reunida con dolor.

-No, no, nada de eso. Confortó Joey, realizando un acto que en otras circunstancias le habría valido un golpe.

Con delicadeza tomó el rostro de Kaiba y lo viró hacia él, donde buscó el par de zafiros que se encontraron con sus castaños.

-Esto no significa debilidad, solo una barrera más que vencer en esta vida, de la cual saldrás adelante sin ninguna dificultad. Como siempre lo haces.

Seto miró los acuosos castaños frente a él y supo entonces del incondicional sentimiento que rodeaba al rubio.

Estaba ahí, animándole, diciéndole que no era débil, sino todo lo contrario.

¿Quién era en realidad Joey Wheeler?. ¿A caso su ángel guardián?.

Fue entonces que sin pensarlo, Seto se hundió en el cálido pecho de un rubio que le abrazó con aprehensión.

Todo volvía a oscurecerse, pero no todo estaba perdido. En ese momento contaban ambos con su fortaleza y con el coraje necesario para salir de tan singular aprieto.

-Yo estaré siempre a tú lado Seto. No importa lo que suceda, yo siempre estaré contigo. Susurró Joey, tras besar los castaños cabellos de Kaiba y comenzar a acariciar al frágil muchacho que se hundió aun más en sus brazos, para soportar tan enorme suplicio y tarea que le habían asignado.

No podía definir nada en esos momentos, solo agradecer la compañía de Joey y pensar que verdaderamente todo se solucionaría.

Solo y mientras Joey estuviera siempre a su lado.

Continuará…..

Bueno, seguimos un poco atorados en el hospital, pero al menos se ha resuelto una incógnita que muchos ya habían adivinado

De igual manera espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y como ven, las cosas no solo cambian para Seto y Joey, sino también para un par de abogados que se merecen lo suyo también, ¿no les parece?.

Leo todo y gracias por sus preguntas, sugerencias y criticas.

Cada vez que escribo algo trato de darlo todo y mejorar para ustedes, esperando siempre que esto sea para bien.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, que esto ya está tomando verdadera recta final

Su amiga:

**KATRINNA LE FAY**


	20. Lentamente 20

_TITULO:_** LENTAMENTE**

_Serie_**: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_Pairings_**: S/J**

_Category_**Slash/Yaoi.**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo_**Después del Torneo en Ciudad Batallas.**

**En calidad de Universo **

_MSN:_

****

****

**Nota: **El camino hasta aquí ha sido largo y sin embargo jamás me cansaré de agradecer el que continúen leyendo.

A partir de este momento el tiempo en la historia correrá un poco más de prisa.

La cuestión es agilizar y no caer en la monotonía.

Recordando que los cambios son para darle mayor realce a la historia y de esta manera llegar a mi cometido, que es el desenlace.

Sin más por el momento agradezco su atención y comprensión.

Espero que disfruten la lectura.

**Katrinna Le Fay**

****

****

****

**A way begins**

****

(Cinco Semanas más tarde)

Yami suspiró mientras su contraparte continuaba dibujando sobre su mesa de trabajo.

Hacía semanas que no salían a divertirse o a tomar aire fresco.

El pequeño muchacho estaba enfrascado en un proyecto Universitario, del cual no se había separado en semanas completas.

El antiguo faraón comenzaba a pensar que su novio lo estaba relegando.

-¿Aun no terminas?. Cuestionó Yami con un poco de molestia.

-Mgh. Fue la respuesta del otro muchacho, el cual borraba con un poco de fuerza sobre la superficie blanca de su hoja.

-Yugi, ¿conoces la palabra descanso?.

-Mgh.

-¿Te parece bien que salga y no vuelva nunca?.

-Mhg.

-Tomaré eso como un si. Añadió el ex faraón, encaminándose a la puerta. Pero antes de desaparecer por ella, añadió algunas palabras más para el joven que en ese momento se acercaba con mesura a la mesa.

-Yugi, antes de irme debo confesarte que...tengo un amante y que me veo con él todos los días en el gimnasio.

Desayunamos, cenamos y hacemos el amor tres veces al día antes de separarnos y lidiar nuevamente con nuestras parejas.

Hemos estado hablando y llegamos a la conclusión de que debemos estar juntos, por lo que ahora mismo voy a reunirme con él y a decirle que acepto su propuesta de...

-Si sales por esa puerta, ten por seguro que no entrarás más a este departamento, Yami.

La amenaza proveniente a espaldas del ex faraón le sacó una pequeña sonrisa de los labios.

-Ah, ¿estabas escuchando?.

-Muy gracioso, Yami. Añadió el muchacho que permanecía de pie junto a la mesa de trabajo, mirando con ojos fulminantes al entrenador de duelo de monstruos.

-Bueno, quería llamar tú atención y creo que lo he...¡OYE!. Se quejó el antiguo faraón al esquivar con dificultad el borrador que su pareja le había lanzado.

-Eso te enseñará a no inventar cosas como esas. Ten en cuenta de que si fuera verdad, en este momento estarías aun tratando de levantarte del piso.

Soy bajo de estatura, pero fuerte y créeme, no tendría misericordia contigo.

Los violáceos ojos de Yugi lucían radiantes de enfado, mientras miraba con firmeza al antiguo faraón que supo, su pareja tenía razón.

Tal vez él podía ser excelente en el terreno de duelos, pero el pequeño muchacho lo era en los golpes.

Había que cuidarse de él.

-Perdóname, ya te dije que solo...

Más Yugi se adelantó al hablante, besándole con prontitud en los labios a sabiendas de que era el único y exclusivo novio de Yami, el antiguo faraón egipcio.

-Wow. Creo que debo hacerte enfadar más seguido. Sonrió el muchacho alto al separarse del ardiente beso, consiguiendo al final un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

-Ni creas que te perdono por completo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?.

-Quería tú atención. Últimamente has estado enfrascado en...eso que ni siquiera se de lo que trata. Añadió el entrenador, acercándose hasta donde su pareja se encontraba para pegarse a su espalda y abrazarle con fuerza.- Te extraño.

-Y yo a ti Yami. Pero este proyecto es importante para mi. Compréndelo.

El ex faraón comprendía y más que eso, estaba completamente orgulloso de su pareja, pues había conseguido logros y proyectos que lo habían hecho sonreír por semanas completas, sin en realidad un mayor esfuerzo que el propio.

Yami estaba feliz por su novio y nada en la vida era más perfecto que verle alegre y ciertamente satisfecho de sí mismo.

-De acuerdo. Me sentaré a mirarte. Susurró el muchacho alto, sonriéndole con deleite a aquel que con una enorme sonrisa se acercaba a él.

-Gracias Yami. Te prometo que en cuanto termine esto, te recompensaré largamente por tú espera.

-Mmm, eso suena tentador. ¿No podrías darme un adelanto?.

Ambos muchachos rieron, para después Yugi sentarse sobre el regazo de su pareja y comenzar una sesión de besos que desprendía fuego puro.

Yami estaba completamente convencido de que sus besos en el cuello blanco del muchacho pequeño y los gemidos placenteros, convencerían a Yugi de quedarse con él definitivamente y abandonara su proyecto unos momentos.

Le encantaba sentir a su novio completamente entregado a él.

En cuerpo y alma. Sin remordimientos, totalmente convencido de lo que hacían, cediendo a su pasión, pero sobre todo al amor incondicional y puro que siempre los seguiría uniendo, a pesar de las duras situaciones a su alrededor.

El ex faraón bajó sus manos por la espalda de Yugi, en una danza sensual que le hizo estremecer ante los suspiros deliciosos que su amor desprendía.

Introdujo sus manos por debajo de la ropa de su contraparte y se deleitó con la siempre suavidad de la piel que claramente lo reconoció, pues le dio una cálida y amorosa bienvenida.

Amaba a Yugi, lo amaba más que a su vida y seguro estaba que en ninguna época había encontrado el amor que en esos momentos lo unía a la persona más maravillosa del planeta.

El pequeño muchacho se había ganado su confianza entera cuando el rompecabezas del milenio le había elegido para ser su portador de alma.

La fusión que tenían era indestructible y a pesar de su recio y celoso carácter, habían podido salir adelante y vencerlo todo.

-Yami. Gimió Yugi, cuando este descendió con delicadeza por debajo de su pantalón, ofreciéndole la tan anhelada caricia.

-Te amo. Musitó su contraparte, uniendo sus labios en una ardiente y desesperada caricia.

Pero antes de que aquello subiera aun más de intensidad, Yugi tomó las manos de su pareja y las arrebató fuera de su cuerpo.

No estaba seguro de soportar tal tentación.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?. Cuestionó el ex faraón con un poco de enfado.

-Debo terminar. Suspiró Yugi, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-No. Yo quiero hacerlo ahora. Se excusó Yami, posando nuevamente sus manos sobre la semi erecta hombría de su pareja.

-No...no...no puedo ahora. Si lo hacemos jamás terminare y...hum...Yami...Yami...mmm.

El ex faraón sabía como convencer a su novio, por lo que antes de que volviera a arrepentirse, lo sostuvo entre sus manos y avanzó hasta su habitación, en cuya cama recostó a un Yugi deseoso de finalizar lo que acaba de ser el preámbulo perfecto de una tarde de pasión.

El pequeño muchacho jamás era desobligado, pero había que reconocer que de elegir entre una tarde de trabajo y un poco de placer, este último cabía muy bien en un espacio largo de su agenda.

A fin de cuentas, aquellas semanas habían sido agotadoras.

Maky elevó su vista de la revista entre sus manos y la posó en la muchacha que con atención realizaba su trabajo.

Era un chica joven, bonita, la cual siempre se sonrojaba cada vez que lo miraba o le hablaba.

Luchaba por la perfección en su labor y había desempeñado un magnífico papel como mano derecha del bufet en la última reunión a la que había asistido.

Sin duda tenía un brillante futuro como Abogada, pero aun había algo que no terminaba de convencerlo, aunque llevaba varios años ya de conocerla.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, Maky?.

La chica obviamente descubrió la mirada del abogado, pues en el acto dejó de lado su labor de teclear sobre el computador y atender a lo que su visitante necesitaba.

-No, nada Kary. Sonrió Maky haciendo sonrojar a la joven que asintió y regresó a lo suyo.

El abogado regresó su atención a la revista que con aburrimiento leía, consiguiendo solamente adentrarse aun más en el pensamiento que hacía un par de semanas le molestaba con pesadez.

Todo había iniciado en el hospital, cuando en una de sus tantas visitas, salía de charlar un poco con el muchacho de ojos azules quien exigía diariamente el conteo de las labores del día.

Un agotador trabajo si no se sabía lidiar con el muchacho, pero al fin y al cabo algo necesario.

En la sala de espera se había encontrado con Louis y con Mokuba, quienes charlaban alegremente sobre nada en particular, siendo los fluctuantes cambios de conversación lo más interesante entre ambos.

-"¿Cómo está?". Preguntó Louis con interés

-"Como siempre: Exigiendo".

Los tres habían reído un poco, antes de que Louis indicara que él sería el siguiente en visitar al genio.

Había tomado solo una milésima de segundo para que Maky mirara a Louis y que sus ojos no se desprendieran de él hasta perderlo de vista.

Fue un recorrido inconsciente, que en realidad no buscaba un verdadero objetivo. O al menos era lo que Suichi pensaba hasta que el adolescente de cabello negro a su lado realizara un comentario que hasta el momento no había podido despegar de su cabeza.

-"Te gusta".

Aquello había sido una afirmación, no una pregunta y eso había provocado todo aquel repertorio de pensamientos en el hombre.

-"A mi no me gusta". Solía decirse siempre que sabía pensaba demasiado en el comentario de un muchacho que al parecer solo había querido bromear.

Pero entonces volvía al punto de partida, en donde los ojos negros de Louis, junto a su carismático carácter envolvían cada uno de sus recuerdos, tornándolos más atrayentes y deliciosos de recordar.

-No, esto está mal. Añadió el hombre, subiendo sus anteojos para tratar de apartar el sonrojo que sus mejillas habían creado a partir de sus pensamientos.- Solo es un amigo y compañero de trabajo, nada más.

-¿Se siente bien?.

Maky elevó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos curiosos de la muchacha frente a él.

-Si, solo...pensaba en voz alta.

-Pues debe tener bastantes cosas en que pensar. Le recomiendo que descanse, no se ve muy bien.

Suichi asintió, imitando el sonrojo que la muchacha portaba en su rostro.

-¿No sabes si ya se terminó la reunión?.

-Creo que no falta demasiado. Si le han llamado, debe ser por algo importante. Sonrió la joven, concentrándose nuevamente en su trabajo.

El abogado por su parte asintió y se incorporó de su lugar. Comenzaba a sentir que el aire en aquella habitación era escaso, por lo que acercándose a la ventana pudo relajarse un poco.

Miraba una ciudad encantadora, donde había vivido bastante bien en esos cuatro años.

Antes, su residencia en la capital había sido por mero interés de Kaiba padre, pero ya que cumplía con su última voluntad, debía realizarla. No por nada recibía una suma considerable de dinero en su cuenta personal.

Fue, cuando sus pensamientos tomaban camino nuevamente hacia el nombre de Louis, que una de las puertas del fondo de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a un hombre de traje que se acercaba hasta Suichi.

-Maky, un gusto verte.

-Lo mismo digo. ¿Para qué me han mandado llamar?.

El hombre, que obviamente era otro abogado, le indicó al de anteojos que lo siguiera.

Suichi así lo hizo, entrando en una sala de juntas que conocía a la perfección.

-Es bueno verte, Suichi. Uno de los cinco abogados le dio nuevamente la bienvenida.

-Me presento cuando me llaman. Para eso me pagan.

Una pequeña risa inundó el recinto, dejando la tensión un poco de lado.

-Iremos al grano, Maky.

El hombre de más alto rango dentro del bufet, habló.

-Es referente a la última voluntad de nuestro antiguo patrón, el cual, sabes, aun después de desaparecido sigue financiando nuestra existencia.

-Lo sé. No hay ni porqué recordarlo. Asintió Suichi sin apresurarse demasiado.

-En ese caso, debemos informarte que hace poco una de las firmas de abogados más prestigiosas del país ha hablado con nosotros y nos ha ofrecido un excelente puesto dentro de la empresa.

-Eso es bueno escucharlo. Ya no estarán solos.

La firma a la que los abogados se referían, era verdaderamente grande, donde su principal ataque era reunir pequeños bufets, para sacarlos de competencia.

Una estrategia mercadotecnia con bastantes beneficios, pero sin duda con cláusulas nuevas que respetar para desechar las antiguas.

-Nos alegra que pienses así, pues a pesar de que no trabajas directamente con nosotros, hemos tenido buenas referencias de ti en estos años.

-Me halagan. Afirmó Maky y eso era verdad.

-El punto es que por decisión unánime, hemos aceptado la oferta de la firma y próximamente se realizarán las legalizaciones correspondientes.

Seguiremos trabajando como hasta ahora, pero obviamente para alguien más.

-No quiero ser impertinente, pero si para eso me han citado, era mejor una llamada telefónica.

Aprecio su consideración al darme esta noticia pero...

-No, no has entendido, Maky.

La lúgubre frase hizo estremecer a Suichi, el cual entonces pensó en lo peor.

-Dejar de lado nuestro convenio con el desaparecido Gozaburo sería una descortesía, pues él nos ha estado sosteniendo durante estos años.

-Si, hemos decidido continuar con sus voluntades a pesar de ya no estar sometidos a él.

-Pero en ello existe un pequeño inconveniente del que no estamos tan seguros.

-¿Y cual sería?.

Los abogados miraron a Maky, quien entendió sin palabras.

-Sabemos que es duro para ti, ya que llevas casi cinco años sumergido en su totalidad en este caso.

-Por ello te damos una excelente recomendación a una empresa mercantil al norte de Europa, donde han quedado fascinados con tu currículo y han aceptado contratarte por la misma cantidad que el desaparecido Gozaburo ha estado financiándote estos años.

-No lo tomes a mal, es solo...

-A mi me asignaron la tarea de llevar el caso del Testamento hasta el final. No pueden revocarme de ello así como así.

-Lo sabemos, y créenos, nos ha costado trabajo reasignarte.

-Pero seamos realistas, Maky. Llevas cuatro años tratando de llevar a su fin tu encomienda y hasta ahora has fallado notablemente.

Esto no quiere decir que el asunto del Testamento se termine aquí. Alguien más lo seguirá y ten la confianza que será con la misma dedicación con la que tú...

-No. Me niego a cumplir con sus caprichos. Insinuó Maky, molestándose un poco.

-He dedicado cuatro años de mi vida no solo a realizar mi labor, sino a conocer más de cerca todo lo que dentro de él hay. No pueden despedirme así como así con una excusa tan estúpida como la que me están dando.

Trabajo por mi cuenta, jamás he necesitado de ustedes y lo saben. Simplemente lo indispensable para que la ley confirme que todo se ha llevado a cabo.

No voy a permitir que...

-Es que tú ya no estás en posición de exigir, Maky.

Suichi se incorporó de su asiento, mirando con rabia a los que anteriormente habían formado parte de su equipo de trabajo.

-La decisión se ha tomado y si quieres pelear, perderás. Puedes estar seguro.

-Además, debes estar agradecido de que el bufet se haya preocupado por tu reinstalación, que si mal no recuerdo se efectuará en unas semanas más.

-Dentro de poco tu obligación es estar en Europa, Maky y si no lo haces vas a estar dentro de un gran lío y el bufet no se hará responsable.

-Malditos. Murmuró Suichi, golpeando la mesa con el puño.

-Fue un placer, Maky. Después te enviaremos la relación de lo que se te debe, y claro, de la persona que ocupará tú lugar.

Suichi salió de la habitación sin siquiera una última sentencia por su parte.

Se sentía indignado y utilizado.

Durante aquel tiempo solo él se había esforzado por cumplir la última condición de su cliente, independientemente del afecto hacia los Kaiba.

Nadie, ni siquiera el seudo Bufet lo había ayudado, a pesar de que Gozaburo había estipulado claramente que debían de hacerlo.

Era humillante para él recibir la noticia de su traslado. Aun más cuando sus sacrificios habían sido en vano.

Subió a su automóvil, mientras pensaba en alguna forma de escapar de todo eso.

Estaba totalmente convencido de que el Bufet solo quería mantenerlo fuera de jugada, debido a que conocía varias transacciones no legales que se habían efectuado en las instalaciones que acababa de dejar.

Él era inofensivo, pero los abogados no lo creían así.

A Maky le importaba la integridad y salud de los Kaiba, más que el dinero o los beneficios finales del cumplimiento de su empleo; algo que seguramente también el Bufet quería aprovechar.

-Esto no se termina aquí. Lucharé, aunque me lleve la vida en ello. Sentenció el hombre.

Muy dentro de su corazón lo hacía por conservar su posición dentro del pequeño circulo fraterno que había conseguido; pero por otro lado, el sentimiento que comenzaba a aflorar dentro de él lo obligaba a luchar, no solo por quedarse en ese lugar sin pelear, sino por aclarar lo que verdaderamente estaba ocurriendo con él.

Seguramente el lidiar con Kaiba, le había impregnado de la tan utilizada: Negación

Joey miraba por la ventana sin esperar encontrar verdaderamente nada.

Hacía hora y media que se habían llevado a su esposo a realizar algunos estudios, pues el punzante dolor en su pecho subía y disminuía en intensidad.

Nanse, había decidido realizarle algunos análisis con el fin de prevenir cualquier malestar, cosa que en verdad el rubio agradeció.

Durante aquellas semanas el estado anímico de Seto había fluctuado extrañamente.

En algunas ocasiones se le veía impaciente, impávido, gélido cual hielo, mientras que en otras cálido y de vez en cuando un tanto parlanchín, asegundando las ocasiones en las que ningún movimiento se le veía realizar.

Joey ciertamente se había preocupado, pero Nanase le había tranquilizado argumentando que todo eso era normal, ya que Seto se estaba acostumbrando a su nueva vida.

El rubio había quedado un poco más relajado después de ello, pero no completamente.

Jamás era momento de relajación total cuando de Seto Kaiba se trataba.

Su corazón cada día se fortalecía más y más y las señales del accidente poco a poco comenzaban a sanar.

Joey pensaba que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Kaiba regresara a la mansión y era ahí donde entraba nuevamente en conflicto.

¿Qué iba a ser de él?.

En el hospital él podía entrar y salir cual su preferencia se lo dictara. Pero no en la mansión Kaiba.

Él se había alejado de ella definitivamente y no creía que el muchacho genio lo hubiera olvidado tan rápidamente.

Ardía en deseos de continuar al lado de Seto, el cual y al parecer poco a poco se acostumbraba a su presencia. Pero del deseo a la realidad había un enorme vacío que los separaba.

Solo Seto tenía la última palabra y no estaba muy seguro de nada concreto.

Suspiró sin necesidad de esconder su pena.

-A veces pienso que pareces más una muchachita enamorada de su profesor, que un muchacho prendado de su esposo.

¿Te he dicho que te vez patético?.

Joey rió. Duke siempre sería sincero con él.

-Si, pero gracias por recordármelo. Sonrió sin más.

-Una de las enfermeras me dijo que estabas aquí, espero que no te moleste que te haya buscado.

-No me molesta y lo sabes. Es un placer charlar contigo.

Deblin pensó que esas palabras irían perfectamente bien en una escena romántica, como en las películas, pero obviamente eso no era un filme y mucho menos romanticismo.

Solo un toque de simpatía de un buen amigo.

-Esperemos que tu amargado esposo diga lo mismo.

-Duke. Retó un poco el rubio al escuchar el apelativo.

-Está bien, no diré nada, solo...salgamos de aquí. No me gusta el olor a fármaco.

Joey asintió, había decidido esperar a Seto dentro de su habitación, pero al parecer los estudios tardarían aun más.

Por lo que accediendo una vez más a los deseos de Deblin, lo acompañó a la pequeña salita donde unos ventanales daban un poco de vida al angustiante lugar.

-¿Y qué han dicho los médicos sobre...Kaiba?.

-Nada. Al menos Nanase no ha dicho nada. Ya no se ni que pensar. Suspiró Joey, reclinándose en la silla.

-Si fueras otra persona te daría ánimo, pero eres tú, así que solo diré que esperes.

-¿Tomo eso como un insulto?.

El seño fruncido del rubio hizo reír al de porte estrambótico. Le encantaban los gestos de Joey.

-Fue algo así como una adulación. Pero no lo repetiré, no quiero que te emociones.

-Viniendo de ti ya es algo, Deblin.

-Pues soy excepcional, no hay que negarlo. Guiñó Duke, consiguiendo una risa pura de la garganta del rubio.- ¿Lo vez?. Eres el ánimo en persona, ¿para qué quieres más?.

El rubio asintió, sintiéndose un poco halagado.

-Te agradezco tus palabras Duke, pero en ocasiones siento que en realidad me falta demasiado ánimo para continuar.

He flaqueado varias veces y solo la esperanza burda que me ha mantenido estos años es mi sostén.

Levantarme cada vez se ha vuelto más difícil y en realidad no se qué pensar. Es bueno mantenerme ocupado, ¿sabes?, de esa manera no pienso en lo que será de mi cuando todo esto termine.

-¿Te ha vuelto a ofender?.

Joey negó, obviando el nombre que Deblin omitió.

-¿Entonces porqué tú pesimismo?. Que ese ogro no te haya ofendido o gritado es ya algo admirable. Tal vez y después de todo el accidente si le haya hecho algún bien.

-Puede ser que tengas razón. Ahora es un poco más condescendiente con las personas, incluso los ojos de Mokuba lo han vuelto a idolatrar...

-¿Pero?.

Joey sonrió. Era agradable conversar con Deblin, pues el muchacho de mirada verde seguía atentamente tanto sus sentimientos como pensamientos.

Sin duda habían nacido para ser grandes amigos.

-No sé que es lo que será de mí. Él no muestra demasiado cambio conmigo, salvo que ya no me grita o insulta.

Pero en lo que a nuestras vidas se refiere...aun estoy en ceros.

-Debes ser condescendiente Wheeler. Comprende que el hombre ha sido todo un espécimen de frialdad durante toda su vida, este pequeño tropiezo lo ha marcado verdaderamente, ¿y quieres cambios inmediatos?.

Sabes que Seto Kaiba no es de mi agrado, pero debo darle un poco de reconocimiento a su terquedad y pequeños cambios manifestados.

Joey sonrió un poco. Duke tenía razón. Estaba exigiendo demasiado a una persona que había logrado mucho dentro de la pequeña línea de sentimientos.

-A pesar de todo lo que piensas, yo se que las cosas cambiarán. No se de que manera, pero puedes estar seguro de que tu obstinado carácter ha logrado algo.

-Yo también quiero creerlo, ¿y sabes qué?, creo que también puedo afrontar lo que venga. Si lo he hecho por cuatro años, una cosa más no es demasiado.

-Así me gusta, ese es el mismo bobo parlanchín de siempre.

-¡Deblin!. Retó Joey, mientras el aludido reía con placer.

Durante las últimas semanas Duke había estado al cuidado de la moral de Joey.

Era muy fácil para el rubio quebrarse ante cualquier desalentadora situación, pero en ese momento comprobaba que el rubio era más fuerte de lo que pensaba y estaba orgulloso de su optimismo y ánimo. Ese que solo Joseph Wheeler poseía.

-Creo que debo regresar Duke, no se si Seto ha llegado ya a la habitación.

-Si, es verdad. Además no puedo arriesgarme a que tu psicótico esposo me vea y me asesine. Anoche soñé que me perseguía con un cuchillo y una silla de ruedas demasiado demoníaca.

-Bien merecido te lo tienes. Algo le has de haber hecho. Añadió Joey.

-¿Yo?.

-Dios, en verdad quisiera que algún día hicieras las pases con él. Aun no entiendo el porqué cada vez que menciono tú nombre se enfada y no vuelve a hablarme hasta pasadas dos horas.

Creo que en verdad te odia.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, Joey. Así que no te quejes.

-Bien, te agradezco tu visita Duke. Has sido...de gran ayuda. No tengo el como pagarte...

-Hablas demasiado Wheeler. Añadió Deblin, mientras impedía que el rubio continuara hablando, posando dos dedos sobre sus labios.- Con un gracias basta, además, es un placer. Guiño, girando y caminando hasta los ascensores, donde después de un ademán con la mano, desapareció.

Joey agradeció al cielo por tener a su lado a tan buen amigo, aquel que había estado con él tanto en las buenas cosas como en las malas.

No tenía como pagarle, pero como dijera Duke: con un gracias bastaba.

-Para eso ha puesto Dios a los amigos, para ayudarte cuando más lo necesitas. Suspiró, sonriendo para si y encaminarse hacia la habitación de su esposo, el cual estaba siendo ayudado a subir a la cama por dos fuertes enfermeros.

-Hola. Saludó, mirando primeramente a la doctora y después a su esposo, quien rehuyó sus ojos.

Al parecer y como Joey intuía, Kaiba se sentía un tanto humillado de ser visto de aquella manera.

-Acabamos de llegar. Los estudios se retrasaron un poco.

-¿Y qué es lo que indican?.

Nanse aguardó a que los enfermeros salieran, dejando la privacidad necesaria para esos momentos.

-Todo está comenzando a funcionar adecuadamente de nuevo. El corazón del señor Kaiba se está fortaleciendo día a día y según uno de mis colegas, las heridas pronto serán candidatas a cirugía.

Después de eso, no habrá ni sombra del accidente.

Joey sonrió. Aquella era una excelente noticia. Pronto podrían salir de aquel lugar que comenzaba a parecerle sofocante.

-¿Y de mi...invalidez?.

El rubio dejó de sonreír al escuchar a un totalmente serio Kaiba.

Él sabía que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por pronunciar aquellas palabras a las cuales jamás se acostumbraría.

Nanase trató de sonreír pero la tensión se lo impidió. Suponía lo vulnerable que su paciente se sentía y le dio la razón.

-Ningún cambio, Señor Kaiba.

Seto asintió, desviando la vista y posándola sobre la pared. No deseaba mirar a nadie.

Joey sintió que el corazón se le oprimía. Mirar a Seto de esa manera le dolía, pero él no podía hacer nada al respecto, solo estar a su lado e infundirle un poco de ánimo.

-¿Cuándo podrá salir de aquí, doctora?.

-He estado pensando en la misma pregunta, Joey, y creo y si todo marcha bien, que en un par de días más podrás llevártelo a casa.

-¡Qué bien!. Sonrió Joey, buscando la mirada azulada que obviamente no encontró.

-Yo me retiró. Vendré más tarde para ver como está todo.

-Gracias, doctora.

Joey acompañó a la sonriente Nanase a la puerta, donde y en absoluta discreción cuestionó a la mujer.

-Dígame, con sinceridad, ¿usted cree que Seto jamás podrá volver a caminar?.

La mujer de blanco suspiró. Ya presentía la cuestión.

-En realidad no lo sé Joey. El impacto fue fuerte y aunque hemos tenido casos peores que él...todo puede suceder.

Ya vez, pensamos que jamás despertaría y vele ahí, luchando con ahínco.

-¿Entonces usted cree que....?.

-Puede ser. Pero no quiero que te hagas ilusiones Joey. Debemos aceptar las cosas como son.

El rubio asintió, cerrando la puerta cuando la mujer se retiró.

La doctora le parecía competente y confiable pero un dejo de ira alcanzó su pensamiento al meditar en las palabras que la mujer le había dicho.

¿Qué sabía ella de aceptación?.

Tal vez ella jamás había pasado por algo semejante a lo que estaban viviendo, o peor aun, por la soledad y la depresión absoluta que obligaba a suicidarse.

La mujer evidentemente no sabía nada sobre sus vidas y como tal él no era una persona que aceptaba las cosas tan sencillamente y sin pelear.

Estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su esposo y eso incluía combatir. Como ambos estaban acostumbrados a hacer.

-¿Ya se fue?.

-Si. Ya se fue. Sonrió Joey, agradecido de que la mujer hubiera desaparecido de la habitación.

-En ocasiones parece demasiado confiada, en otras incompetente. ¿Con quien cree que está tratando?. Inquirió el moreno, frunciendo el entrecejo con enfado.

-Obviamente no lo sabe.

-No y eso no me gusta.

Joey sonrió un poco, acercándose a la cama del moreno.

-¿Qué crees que debemos hacer?.

Seto miró los castaños de Joey y tras unos momentos sonrió. Con ese aire que solo su recio carácter poseía.

-Pelear, por supuesto. No voy a permitir que algo tan simple como esto me deje fuera de combate.

Pero lo primero es deshacerse de esa bruja. Ya tendremos tiempo de resolver las cosas cuando estemos en la mansión.

El corazón de Joey dio un vuelco.

¿Seto había dicho "estemos"?.

-Pero...

-¿No estás conmigo?.

La oración hizo temblar al rubio, pues la confianza que se depositaba en ella era infinita.

-Por supuesto. Sonrió y afirmó Joey, convencido de que aun no era su momento de alejarse de la vida de Seto Kaiba. Aun había un largo tramo por recorrer y él evidentemente quería estar al lado de su esposo. Apoyándole.

Comenzaba un nuevo camino.

Continuará.....

Un capitulo muy corto, pero el tiempo se me viene encima como agua y es lo único que pudo escribir, pero de corazón.

Sobre la parálisis de Seto...en realidad muchos tienen la razón, Nanase jamás dijo que no era reversible, solo difícil.

La determinación de Seto Kaiba es grande, por lo que deben saber que él no va a permitir que un simple impedimento mortal lo detenga y con Joey a su lado, las cosas progresarán.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios y créanme que alargar el final es algo complicado, pero lo hago con gusto y para ustedes, quienes han seguido esta historia tan amablemente.

¿Lemon?...ya veremos. Si mi mente está despejada y el tiempo se apiada de mi, cuenten con ello. Al menos con la pareja principal de esta historia.

Un saludo y gracias por todo, su amiga:

**KATRINNA LE FAY**


	21. Lentamente 21

_TITULO:_** LENTAMENTE**

_Serie_**: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_Pairings_**: S/J**

_Category: _**Slash/Yaoi.**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer: _**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo: _**Después del Torneo en Ciudad Batallas.**

**En calidad de Universo Alterno. **

_MSN:_** realizó un par de abdominales más antes de rendirse completamente y dejar que su cuerpo cayera exhausto sobre la alfombra.**

Gustaba de ejercitarse a diario, de esa manera conservaba un poco de energía y su vitalidad por la vida.

Pero en los últimos días, sentía que era necesario que mantuviera ocupada su mente con algo y el ejercicio era una buena opción.

Comenzaba a pensar que se había vuelto completamente loco o al menos un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

Despacio, se incorporó del piso, quedando justo enfrente de su acostumbrado espejo de amplia visión.

Era atractivo¿por qué negarlo?.

Aun era joven, bastante cotizado. Con un buen empleo, con un buen salario, pero a pesar de ello aun existía un hueco que no podía llenar su existencia por completo.

-Lo he mantenido oculto durante tres años, no puede ser que ahora...todo comience a fluir fuera de control. No puedo permitirlo. Se dijo a sí mismo, caminando hacia el cuarto de baño.

Era el mismo ritual de todos los días, aunque en ocasiones algunas cosas variaban, como el ducharse con alguna persona en especial o simplemente con el afán de reacomodar sus músculos tensos.

Durante gran parte de su vida había hecho de su cuerpo el mayor atractivo para atraer personas a su lado, pero en ese momento simplemente dejaba el juego adolescente de lado y se concentraba en su empleo y en las mil cosas que debía hacer, ya que su jefe no se encontraba.

Misteriosamente un día Maky se había presentado en su privado en KC para pedirle que se hiciera cargo de lo que hasta ese momento él hacía dentro de la empresa.

No había querido darle explicaciones, simplemente había tomado el cargo directivo para después ver desaparecer a Suichi.

De eso una semana ya y hasta ese día, ninguna señal de Suichi Maky.

Louis había comenzado a preocuparse por el abogado. Jamás hacía nada sin consultarle a él.

¿O sería que se había acostumbrado demasiado a la presencia de su colega, que pensaba ya cosas que no eran verdad?.

No lo sabía, pero si estaba conciente de que extrañaba a Maky y a sus charlas o incluso el silencio que los separaba al estar enfrascados en alguna nueva fórmula legal.

Le echaba de menos y comenzaba a sospechar que debía volver a guardar el recato.

Se anudó los zapatos y después de hacer su cama, salió de su habitación a la cocina.

Un buen desayuno era lo que le hacía falta.

Era un buen cocinero, aunque últimamente no tenía demasiadas personas a las cuales presumir su dote culinario.

Solo Maky probaba sus locuras o alguna que otra receta que por años había pertenecido a su abuela.

Solo el abogado había pasado últimamente la vida a su lado y tal vez su extraña ausencia era la que le hacía pensar que su departamento era demasiado grande para él solo.

Comió con desgano, a pesar de que había preparado uno de sus platillos favoritos.

Sus neuronas estaban fijas en un solo pensamiento, del cual en realidad no tenía demasiado ánimo de salir.

¿Cuántas parejas has tenido, Louis?. Se preguntó repentinamente en voz alta, como si otra persona hubiera lanzado la cuestión.

El muchacho meditó detenidamente la respuesta y se percató de que solo tres personas, entre ellas un chico, se habían ganado verdaderamente el titulo de "pareja".

-Que pérdida de tiempo es tú vida. ¿No crees que deberías pensar en trae a alguien contigo a este remedo de departamento?.

No era el más ordenado, pero ciertamente con un poco de esmero lograría sacar a su hogar adelante.

Sonrió a su idea. En realidad no estaba mal lo que había pensado. Era ya adulto y con un buen puesto. ¿Por qué no compartir su vida con alguien más?.

Pero casi de inmediato la imagen de una persona apareció en sus pensamientos y tuvo que volver a desvanecer su recién creada propuesta.

-Ya no puedo vivir así. Gimió.- Pero así he vivido tres años y debo seguir haciéndolo porque...cielos, creo que ahora si comprendo a Joey. Musitó, dejando un pequeños suspiro al aire para después incorporarse y salir hacia su trabajo.

Tal vez si seguía creyendo que en "mente ocupada no entraban pensamientos indebidos", podría resistir otros tres años en total anonimato.

Aunque su intuición le decía, que ya era tiempo de dejar al aire sus sentimientos.

Mokuba miraba con algo de gracia al hombre que estaba delante de él.

El jovencito jamás había mirado a nadie, a aparte de su hermano, que trabajara tan ardua y duramente para conseguir algo.

Pero al parecer si existían esas personas y muestra de ello era Maky, quien a toda velocidad tecleaba sobre su laptop en busca de algo sobre lo que el adolescente no sabía.

¿No crees que necesitas un descanso?. Has estado sentado ahí durante varias horas, sino es que días.

-No. Fue todo lo que el hombre respondió, para continuar tecleando.

¿Sabes, te pareces a mi hermano. No creo que convertirte en él para sostener a KC sea lo mejor del mundo. Tú ritmo de trabajo es bueno y...

-No es por eso. Comunicó el abogado, despegando sus melados ojos de la pantalla para posarlos sobre el jovencito que asentía a sus palabras.

¿Entonces, porqué razón es?.

Maky dudó un poco, pero Mokuba tenía razón, hacía días que se encontraba enfrascado en lo mismo y sin palabras de por medio.

Tal vez el adolescente podría ayudarle. Aunque fuera escuchándolo.

-Es un problema.

¿Sobre el testamento de mi padrastro?.

-No del todo.

¿Entonces?.

Suichi suspiró, tal vez no era tan buena idea hablar con Mokuba.

-Vamos, sabes que puedo ser bueno escuchando, aunque no entienda nada.

La sonrisa casi infantil del jovencito hizo sonreír a Maky, haciendo que su mano se estirara hasta tocar los cabellos del muchacho que como de costumbre solo sonrió ante la caricia.

-Ella debe tener tú simpatía.

¿Ella?. Cuestionó el adolescente sin comprender.

-Mi hija. Ella debe tener tú simpatía o al menos debe sonreír así como tú, con inocencia. Suspiró Suichi.

¿Tienes una hija?. No lo sabía.

-De hecho nadie lo sabe. Es...algo complicado de explicar, pero creo que mi actual situación es delicada y bastante confusa.

-Vaya, no se sale de un problema cuando se entra a otro. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?.

La pose analítica del jovencito hizo sonreír a Suichi, quien decidió al final no decir demasiado. Total, ni él mismo entendía la mayoría de las cosas.

-Nada, es solo que de vez en cuando la recuerdo. Es todo.

¿Y por eso trabajas cual loco?. Podré verme demasiado infantil, pero no soy tonto, Maky.

El aludido rió sonoramente, haciendo sonrojar al menor de los Kaiba, quien comenzaba a sospechar que era momento de ir al hospital y visitar a su hermano.

-Yo sé que no eres tonto Mokuba, solo...es algo que en realidad se resolverá a su tiempo. No te preocupes. Sonrió el hombre, volviendo a acariciar los cabellos del muchacho.

Mokuba frunció el entrecejo, pero antes de que pudiera agregar más la puerta del privado se abrió, revelando a un atareado Louis que suspiró al verlos. O más precisamente, "al verle".

¿En dónde te habías metido?. Inquirió el recién llegado, mirando a un Maky que no se movió ni emitió sonido. -He estado preocupado por ti Suichi y ahora...Oh, Mokuba, no te vi. Musitó el joven al mirar que el adolescente sonreía con complicidad.

-No, claro que no me viste. Pero lo dejaré pasar esta vez, ya que debo irme.

¿Solo?.

-No Suichi, el chofer me llevará a donde yo lo decida. Espero verlos más tarde. Comunicó el jovencito, antes de sonreírles "inocentemente" a ambos hombres y desaparecer del privado de su hermano, en ese momento manejado por sus abogados.

Un pequeño silencio reino en cuanto el menor de los Kaiba salió, propiciando una atmósfera que nunca antes los abogados habían experimentando.

-Yo...solo quise adelantar unas cosas. Espero que no te moleste.

-No, además tú eres el encargado de KC. Yo solo estuve provisionalmente mientras tú...¿en dónde te habías metido?. Cuestionó Louis sin poder evitar por más tiempo la pregunta.

Maky sonrió a la voz preocupada de su amigo.

Tal vez y después de todo, alguien si lo extrañaría.

-Realizando algunas cosas, pero ahora ya estoy aquí.

-Eso no es suficiente Suichi. ¿Crees que con un "hola, aquí estoy", va a solucionarse todo esto?. Yo no lo creo. Decretó Louis, mirando con enfado a su colega.

Maky entonces suspiró y se incorporó de la silla, indicándole a su amigo que lo siguiera al pequeño sillón que los esperaba a su lado.

Con renuencia Louis aceptó la invitación, sintiéndose repentinamente tonto por reclamar algo de lo cual no tenía derecho a hacer.

¿Qué era lo que quería, que Maky le pidiera disculpas por ausentarse sin decirle a dónde?.

Él no era más que su amigo...nada más.

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa por haber...desaparecido tan repentinamente, Louis.

El muchacho asintió, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto.

-Pero era indispensable que lo hiciera si quería solucionar el pequeño problema que tenía entre manos.

¿Es decir que tenías un problema y no me lo dijiste?.

Ahí iba otra reclamación que a Louis le costó un gran sonrojo cuando se percató de ello y a Maky...una sonrisa de comprensión.

-Perdóname, pero en verdad era algo delicado y rápido de realizar.

-Bueno, si ya has solucionado tus problemas entonces...

-Quiero decírtelo. Añadió Suichi en un susurro, mientras detenía al hiperactivo Louis que trataba de alejarse del lugar.

Al final el más joven cedió a lo inevitable, pensando que las cosas se complicaban para él, pues lo oculto por tres años comenzaba a salirse de control.

Maky por su parte adoró la preocupación de Louis.

Nadie más que él podría entenderle y tal vez le ayudaría a encontrar una salida a todo aquello.

Debía existir una.

-Todo comenzó cuando el Bufet con el que "trabajaba" decidió relevarme y transferirme de empleo y ciudad.

¿Eso significa que...?.

-Espera, déjame terminar.

El temblor de Louis fue detenido nuevamente por Maky.

-El norte de Europa es algo demasiado alejado de Japón, por lo que en un viaje relámpago me presenté en la empresa que contrató mis servicios.

¿Qué sucedió all�?. Preguntó Louis con un hilo de voz, o al menos era lo que él percibía.

-Me entreviste con quien sería mi jefe, encontrándome con la persona menos imaginada.

La madre de mi hija.

Louis palideció. Estaba comenzando a pensar que no deseaba saber más de aquel asunto. Mucho menos si alguien importante para Maky estaba incluido.

-Si, me sorprendió verla. Pero después de eso comprendí el porqué me habían aceptado tan rápidamente en un lugar tan lejano y apartado de todo mi pasado.

Ella huyó a Europa y se refugió dentro de una empresa que le dio la bienvenida a su experiencia en Finanzas.

Trabajó duro para llegar al puesto en el que está y ahora requiere de los servicios de un abogado personal, tal y como Kaiba te tiene a ti.

El más joven asintió, escuchando con atención el relato de su amigo.

-Fue algo confuso, aun más el saber que Mi hija estaba cerca. Esa niña a la cual solo vi dos veces antes de que la arrebataran de mi vida.

-Debió ser duro para ti Suichi. ¿Qué sucedió entonces?.

-Hablé largas horas con "ella", donde me puso al corriente de las labores que realizaría en la empresa.

Sabes, estuve tentado a quedarme de una vez en ese lugar. Ella me prometió que me permitiría ver a mi hija, pero...

¿Pero?. El corazón de Louis latía rápidamente y el miedo podía verse en sus negros ojos, quienes trataban por toda manera posible de apartar los malos pensamientos de él.

Maky guardó silencio, bajando la mirada para recordar todas las emociones vividas una semana antes, cuando la vida le ponía en frente otra oportunidad.

Pero después miró a Louis, quien aguardaba una respuesta a su charla.

-Aun tengo algo que terminar aquí, antes de pensar siquiera en alejarme.

Yo le di mi palabra a Gozaburo Kaiba de que terminaría con su misión y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Aunque me tome toda la vida para hacerlo.

Louis sintió que dejaba libre el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

Su corazón comenzó a latir nuevamente con normalidad y su faz, pálida, empezaba a recrear su color natural.

Intuía, aunque Maky no se lo había dicho, que se arrepentía un poco de haber dejado ir a la madre de su hija y a esta.

Él calculaba que los acontecimientos habían sucedido en una etapa difícil para Maky, donde la decisión más adecuada había sido dejarlas ir, por su bien.

Ahora la vida le estaba dando otra oportunidad y si el abogado había sentido duda, eso significaba que sus conjeturas resultaban más que ciertas.

Se alegraba infinitamente de que Maky deseara terminar con su trabajo anterior, pero...¿y después de eso?.

¿Qué iba a ser de él?.

Se había acostumbrado demasiado a la compañía de un amigo, como para dejarle ir.

No tenía familia ni amigos desinteresados como Suichi.

Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado egoísta o simplemente su "secreto" se estaba rebelando contra él.

Necesitaba meditar mejor las cosas.

Regresó su atención al hombre que continuaba hablando sin siquiera haberse percatado de lo que por la mente y corazón de Louis, pasaba.

-...Por eso regresé, para encontrar la manera de seguir siendo quien controle el caso del testamento.

No he encontrado aun una solución, pero creo que me estoy acercando a eso.

No voy a permitir que un grupo de estúpidos me quite la oportunidad de conocer el desenlace de esta tan difícil historia.

Sabes que me he encariñado con "ellos". No puedo dejarlos solos.

-Si, creo que tienes razón. Sonrió Louis, aparentando el usual estado de ánimo que siempre evidenciaba.- Cuando todo esto termine, tú podrás volar a Europa y obtener ese empleo que al parecer es bastante recomendable.

-Eso es algo que aun no deci...

-Lo que sea, yo sé que podrás sacar todo adelante y si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

Siempre te he ayudado y lo seguiré haciendo, como los buenos amigos que somos.

-Gracias, Louis, sabía que podía confiar en ti. Musitó Suichi, tras agregarle una sonrisa a sus resecos labios.

-No es nada. Solo...amistad. Así que envíame lo que has encontrado para poder mirarlo después.

Ahora debo terminar algunos contratos, tú sabes, legalidades de KC, pero después y con mucho gusto te ayudaré.

Louis se incorporó para avanzar hacia la puerta, dejando que su carácter amable y sonrisa se dibujaran en sus tensas facciones.

-Yo...lo haré. Indicó Maky al ver que su amigo desaparecía tras la puerta.

Pero aunque quiso creer que todo se solucionaría, el corazón de Suichi se oprimió con verdadera fuerza.

Volvía a aparecer la única razón que le impedía irse de Japón y comenzar una nueva vida al lado de la mujer que había dicho aun le esperaba.

Cerca de su hija, quien no conocía y en un nuevo mundo.

Algo continuaba deteniéndolo en Japón y ese algo era la persona que acababa de abandonar la habitación, tras una sonrisa fingida y un carácter alegre que no era el que Louis siempre llevaba consigo.

Dejó caer su cabeza en el sofá y suspiró sonoramente.

¿A caso esa confusión sentían las personas que estaban enamoradas?.

Por otra parte, Louis se dejó caer en su silla y suspiró con dolor.

Claro que ayudaría a Maky, primeramente estaba su amistad.

¿Pero quien iba a ayudar a su herido corazón?.

Durante tres años había mantenido en secreto el amor que un día había invadido el corazón del joven.

Había ocultado todo perfectamente con la burda sensación de anteponer otros factores en su lugar.

Pero en ese momento comprendía que había hecho bien en guardar el amor, pues de ese modo solo la amistad saldría a relucir.

No pudo evitar el deprimirse porque las cosas estaban cambiando demasiado aprisa a su parecer.

Tal vez y después de todo, el amor que sentía en ese momento en realidad solo era un espejismo. Una idealización hacia una persona amable, atractiva y brillante.

Tal vez solo era eso, pero si así era¿por qué dolía el corazón a morir?.

Seto miraba detenidamente el cómo Joey dormía.

Se había quedado dormido con la cabeza sobre la cama, mientras su cuerpo descansaba incómodamente sobre una silla.

En realidad le habría causado gracia aquel "patético" cuadro, pero no pudo burlarse ni ironizar al respecto.

Joey se veía terriblemente cansado aunque el rubio dijera lo contrario.

Todas las noches Kaiba lo mandaba a descansar, pero sabía que no lo hacía y corroborado estaba con algunas fuentes que se vio necesario en conseguir para verificar ciertas cosas.

El rubio permanecía sentado en la sala de espera por si alguna cosa se suscitaba.

No descansaba y si por las mañanas se le veía relajado y con mudas nuevas de ropa, era solo y simple destreza del que en esos momentos dormía confiadamente.

Seto había dormido un poco debido a los medicamentos que tomaba, pero al despertar se había encontrado con el cuadro que continuaba admirando sin queja alguna.

¿Por qué Joey le hacía eso?.

-Maldita sea. Murmuró, mirando cualquier cosa, menos el cuerpo cansado de aquel que continuaba dándolo todo por él y sin esperar nada a cambio.

No terminaba de comprender el porqué tantos cuidados, tanta devoción.

No entendía el porque Joey no se cansaba de sus malos tratos, de su indiferencia y no se marchaba lejos o mejor aun, con alguien que en realidad le pudiera regalar eso que en verdad se merecía.

Él no podía, algo se lo impedía, pero seguro estaba de no querer ver al rubio entre otros brazos. Eso terminaría por desquiciarlo completamente en una imagen que asemejaría a la pesadilla que había tenido unas semanas atrás, cuando aun se encontraba en coma.

El recordar un mundo diferente le causaba escalofrío, más al recordar el sonriente rostro del rubio y el amor que abiertamente Deblin le daba.

No podía aceptarlo. Por eso odiaba al estrambótico muchacho con todo su corazón y evitaba a toda costa que el rubio hablara de él.

Pero al ser realistas, como en ese momento, en el que volvía a mirar el rostro del durmiente.

Se preguntaba el como Joey continuaba a su lado, teniendo a Deblin o a cualquier otra persona que en verdad lo apreciaba y quería por lo que era.

¿Por qué el de ojos castaños aguardaba a su lado aun, después del infierno de vida que le había hecho pasar?.

Tal vez el rubio al fin se había vuelto loco y todo aquello era la comprobación exacta de que la única neurona de Joey se había perdido.

O tal vez era masoquista y le gustaba disfrutar del dolor que otras personas seguramente jamás habrían tolerado a tal extremo.

Kaiba estaba confundido, pero claramente sabía que algo demasiado fuerte era lo que motivaba al rubio a continuar a su lado. Sin queja, sin argumento, simplemente apoyándolo y ayudándole en lo que pudiera.

El moreno no pudo contener la acción de mover su mano y posarla sobre los dorados cabellos que habían crecido un poco más de lo que recordaba.

Pero al igual que siempre continuaban conservando la sedosidad y suavidad de la cual su tacto disfrutaba tan abiertamente.

Comenzó entonces a acariciar los cabellos, procurando que su contacto fuera lo más leve posible, para evitar que el cansado muchacho se sobresaltara, se despertara y se reprendiera por haberse dormido mientras cuidaba de él.

Mientras dormía había visto también imágenes de lo que su mente había reprimido con tanto trabajo.

En ellas recordaba haber experimentado demasiadas cosas, de las cuales en ese momento no quiso recordar. Solo y tal vez la sensación de invadir la intimidad del rubio en caricias suaves que rodeaban a su corazón de sentimientos inigualables e inexplicables para él.

-Es que jamás me interesó utilizar el corazón. Murmuró, sintiendo la confianza necesaria para confesarse en ese momento.- Me prohibieron utilizarlo y de eso lo que ahora vez de mi es lo que queda.

Siempre quise ser perfecto, porque sabía que lográndolo jamás nada me importaría lo suficiente.

De esa manera jamás nadie me dañaría de nuevo y podría entonces hacer lo que mejor me conviniera.

Pero ahora la muralla sobre mi se está rompiendo y tengo miedo de encontrarme desprovisto de armadura y de no saber enfrentar lo que allá afuera me espera.

No deseo que me vean débil, mi orgullo es demasiado grande como para soportar las humillaciones.

Pero siento, cada vez más claro que algo está gritando dentro de mi corazón. Algo bueno, algo sincero que jamás creí siquiera que podría aparecer en mi.

¿Cuántos años me negué el sentimiento?.

¿Cuántos años le temí hasta el grado de lastimar a las personas que en verdad jamás me dañarían?.

Quisiera pedirte perdón, Joey, pero por ahora solo puedo regalarte un espacio dentro de mi vida, hasta que pueda sentirme libre de ataduras y pueda...decirte lo que en realidad siento.

Kaiba guardó silencio, mientras continuaba con su labor de acariciar los cabellos de Joey, los cuales se deslizaban gracilmente entre los largos y refinados dedos del moreno.

Duke había tenido la razón en recordarle a Joey el pequeño pero gran paso que el joven genio había dado.

Para alguien como Seto, acostumbrado a la frialdad de los sentimientos y vida, era difícil salir del caparazón y gritar cosas que consideraba incoherentes.

Tal vez jamás lograría desprenderse totalmente de su sello particular de seriedad y estoicidad, pero tal vez y en la intimidad de una habitación, podría abrirse completamente sin temer salir dañado y entregar los sentimientos a la persona que iba a entenderle y corresponderle completamente.

Un sueño, tal vez, pero uno que Seto Kaiba en realidad quería cumplir.

Su paseo sobre los rubios cabellos terminó en cuanto la figura del durmiente se movió.

Seto apartó su mano con rapidez, esperando que Joey en realidad no hubiera sentido o escuchado nada de lo que en esos momentos de su vida, solo podía regalar a escondidas.

Joey levantó su cabeza del colchón y la movió hasta sentir que todo estaba en su lugar nuevamente.

Parpadeó un poco y se encontró con la brillante mirada azul de su Seto, quien al parecer miraba su pequeño espectáculo con atención.

Se avergonzó un poco, por lo que guardó el bostezo que estaba por lanzar, para otra ocasión.

-Creo que me quedé dormido. Lo siento. Se excusó Joey con algo de pereza.

-No. Te vez cansado. ¿Ya comiste algo?.

El rubio negó, en realidad el hambre era algo de lo que no le interesaba saber por ese momento.

Kaiba entonces agudizó su mirada en el cuerpo sentado a su lado y no le gustó demasiado lo que miró.

Joey por vez primera se sintió avergonzado de su aspecto por lo que solo atinó a sonrojarse y a depositar ambos brazos en su regazo, en una señal clara de evasión.

¿Cuánto hace que no comes?. Estas demasiado delgado.

-Yo...

-Creo que has vivido de milagro. ¿Nadie te dijo nunca que puedes enfermar de anemia?.

-Yo...

-Si crees que con las raquíticas porciones de cereal o café vas a sobrevivir, estas equivocado.

Tienes que empezar a cuidarte más y a no permitir que las acciones de la vida dominen la tuya.

No siempre serán lechos de rosas, Joey.

El rubio bajó la mirada y asintió.

Se sentía cual chiquillo retado, pero debía reconocer que Seto tenía razón. Si él se desmayaba o enfermaba¿quién se encargaría de cuidar de su esposo?.

-Hazlo por ti, no por los demás. Si en realidad quieres ayudar, comienza haciéndolo por ti mismo.

Joey parpadeó. Era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar a Kaiba de esa forma y lo peor o mejor era, que las palabras tan bonitas eran dirigidas solo y especialmente hacia él.

No supo que decir, solo asintió con la cabeza mientras sentía que su corazón latía con fuerza.

En ese momento entró Mokuba, saludando con una bella sonrisa a los que dentro de la habitación estaban.

-Hola. Medio sonrió Seto al responder el saludo de su hermano. Justamente había aparecido en el momento oportuno.

-Hola, Mokuba.

-Joey, te vez terrible. ¿Te sucede algo?. Preguntó el jovencito, al mirar el sumamente delgado aspecto que tenía su amigo.

¿Cómo era que jamás se había percatado de ello?.

Joey volvió a sonrojarse, esa vez con mayor violencia.

No estaba acostumbrado a ese exceso de atención, por lo que le era fácil llegar a cohibirse.

-Llévalo a comer, Mokuba. De ahora en adelante nos encargaremos de supervisarle una dieta que contenga más comida y menos café o cereal.

Mokuba sonrió a las palabras de su hermano, mientras Joey sentía que su corazón latía con aun más violencia.

¿Qué era todo eso, a caso el país de las fantasías?.

-Regresaremos entonces más tarde.

-Háganlo y asegúrate de que coma bien. Inquirió el moreno, antes de que el adolescente halara al rubio hacia la salida.

-Pero...pero...¿quién cuidará de...

-Estaré bien, Wheeler. No caminaré a ninguna parte. Aquí los esperaré.

Mokuba rió ante la broma y Joey pensó que tal vez él era quien se había golpeado duramente la cabeza y veía alucinaciones.

¿Seto preocupado por él?. Y mayor aun¿haciendo bromas?.

No podía dársele aun el nombre de preocupación a lo que el moreno hacía por Joey, pero al menos a este le fascinó la idea de que su amor lo vigilara.

Ambos muchachos desaparecieron de la habitación, mientras que el moreno suspiraba y trataba de tranquilizar el ágil latir de su corazón.

-Huy, lo olvidaba, te traje esto. Intervino Mokuba una última vez entregándole a su hermano lo que parecía un pequeño aparato.

Después de eso el ojiazul miró cerrarse la puerta y escuchar, aun desde su lugar, el regateo de Joey, quien insistía en no querer comer.

Seto sintió deseos de sonreí y así lo hizo. El rubio era demasiado terco y en realidad, eso le gustaba.

Pero no podía permanecer demasiado tiempo en sus pensamientos, por lo que abriendo el pequeño aparato entre sus manos, tecleó un número y enseguida tomó la llamada.

En la última visita de Mokuba, Seto le había pedido un móvil.

Era la única manera de asegurarse de que las personas seguirían sus instrucciones al pie de la letra.

Ya era hora de que se incorporara un poco al mundo. Aquel exilio lo estaba matando.

¿Si?.

-Necesito que vengan por mi.

¿Señor Kaiba?.

-Espero que hayas escuchado lo que dije pues no pienso repetirlo.

-Por supuesto que si Señor, solo esperábamos su llamada. El joven Mokuba nos advirtió de ella.

¿Tienen ya todo preparado?.

-Así es Señor. Todo está listo. Solo es cuestión de llamar al Doctor Haky para que se presente.

-Hazlo. Entre más rápido salga de aquí, mas deprisa comenzaremos con todo.

Después de eso cortó la llamada.

Sus azules ojos miraron al frente; una batalla más estaba a punto de comenzar en su vida y esa vez no sería por el poder de un antiguo Faraón o por ser el mejor duelista del mundo.

En esa ocasión pelearía por él mismo y por salir de aquel problema que estaba apunto de volverlo loco.

Él no podía darse el lujo de aparentar debilidad. Él era fuerte. Él era un genio y si había creado un imperio de la nada, podía volver a caminar cuando lo quisiera.

-Esto es personal. Se dijo, mirando sus piernas que en ese momento a su parecer, no le servían de nada.

Mokuba sonreía con satisfacción.

Había guiado a Joey a su restaurante favorito, o al menos al que solía ser su restaurante favorito.

En un principio el rubio no había querido comer nada, pero después de ponerle en frente un poco de comida chatarra, el estómago de Joey lo había pensado mejor, teniendo como resultado a un rubio que continuaba comiendo con ahínco lo que le ponían en frente.

Evidentemente tenía hambre, pero era un asunto más por orgullo que por otra cosa.

¿Quieres más?. Indagó el joven de cabello negro, al escuchar que su amigo sorbía un poco del vaso de malteada.

-No. Creo que si como otra cosa, moriré. Sonrió Joey, mirando los platos sucios a su lado.

-Me alegra que hayas comido bien Joey. Esta noche celebraremos cenando.

¿Más comida?. No, creo que con esto me bastará un mes. Rió, alejando el refresco que una de las camareras acababa de llevarle.

-Vamos Joey, ya escuchaste a Seto. Debes comer bien y eso excluye el café y el cereal.

-Si pero esto fue exagerado.

El adolescente rió más fuerte, contagiando un poco al de ojos castaños, quien no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto culpable por comer demasiado.

-Espero que de ahora en adelante comiences a preocuparte más por ti, Joey. A Seto no le gustarás si llegas a desaparecer por inanición.

El aludido se sonrojó, mirándose en la ventana que tenía a su lado.

¿Tan mal me veo?.

-No te ves mal, Joey. Pero si cansado y evidentemente desnutrido. Hay que solucionar eso y sabes que la única manera es cuidándote y comiendo un poco más.

-Lo sé pero...

-No hay pero. Muy pronto regresaremos a la mansión y verás que ahí, todo el mundo se encargará de cuidarte como se debe.

Joey no supo si sonreír o llorar. Aquello se escuchaba maravillosamente.

Tener a alguien preocupado por él, era un pequeño sueño entre tanta pesadilla.

-Gracias. Musitó el rubio, limpiando las lágrimas que se arremolinaban en sus ojos.

-No lo agradezcas. Lo hacemos con gusto. Además...creo que mi hermano está comenzando a entender muchas cosas.

Me da gusto que se lleven bien.

-Y a mi también.

Por un momento ambos guardaron silencio.

En realidad todo lo que deseaban era ese momento para reflexionar y sentir que las fuerzas regresaban. Tenían que acumular muchas, pues pronto saldrían del hospital y el trabajo en casa sería abrumador.

¿Y la escuela?. Preguntó el de cabello negro de repente, rompiendo con el halo de paz que Joey había encontrado.

-Creo que no se ha movido de lugar, Mokuba.

¡Joey!.

El rubio rió un poco, mientras el adolescente fruncía el entrecejo.

-Está bien. Hace unos día fui a hablar con los directivos y están de acuerdo que en cuanto las cosas cambien un poco, regrese.

Será un poco duro, pues me he atrasado bastante. Pero creo que con un curso intensivo de un mes, terminaré con éxito el semestre.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

-Si. Por ahora lo único que me importa es...Seto, ya después me ocuparé de la escuela y mis proyectos pendientes.

Mokuba sonrió al sonrojo del rubio. Al parecer comenzaba a evidenciar aun más su amor por su hermano.

Eso lo alegraba, más aun el saber que desde que su hermano había despertado, ambos se llevaban mejor y podían estar en una misma habitación sin que uno hiriera al otro.

Los tiempos de rivales habían quedado en el pasado, incluso evocó la primera y única pelea que presenció entre ambos muchachos, siendo su hermano el vencedor por algunos inconvenientes.

Ciertamente se había asustado de mirar a Joey caer en brazos de su hermano, pero cuando Maky le informó dentro de la limosina que recordara la mirada de Seto, supo entonces que unir a Joey y al imperativo Seto Kaiba resultaría buena idea.

De eso casi cinco años y no se había equivocado. Al menos uno se había enamorado del otro más rápidamente.

¿O sería la misma velocidad, salvo que uno era más reservado?.

-Joey¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

El rubio asintió. Desde hacía momentos que miraba al pensativo muchacho.

¿Por qué Seto?.

¿Cómo?

¿Por qué elegiste a Seto para enamorarte de él?. Lo he pensado mucho y aun no sé ni el cómo te enamoraste de una persona tan...fría.

Él jamás te dio una esperanza, ni siquiera una sonrisa que encendiera el amor en ti.

Siempre te insultó, te trató mal y tú en vez de huir y mostrarte recio, perdiste tu alegría, tú ánimo. Te deprimiste e hiciste de tú vida lo qué él quiso.

¿Por qué él, teniendo a tantas personas a tú lado?

Joey abrió sus ojos con asombro, pero después sonrió un poco.

Hacía mucho que esperaba esa pregunta.

Todos se la habían hecho, incluso él mismo, pero la persona más importante y a la que daría una clara y verdadera explicación de todo, se encontraba frente a él. Esperando una convincente respuesta.

Por ello suspiró y sin reserva, habló con sinceridad.

-Yo acepté casarme con Seto, porqué pensé que sería la salida perfecta para todos mis problemas.

No es secreto que mi padre no era exactamente lo que debía conmigo, por lo que al poner en una balanza un matrimonio y continuar con mi padre, simplemente acepté lo primero.

-Fue entonces un escape.

-Así es. Asintió el rubio.- Un escape fácil a mis problemas.

Sabes que jamás nos llevamos bien Seto y yo. Él siempre apodándome y minimizando mis habilidades.

Yo siempre provocándole y gritando mi orgullo.

Era un juego de pin-pon, donde la pelota siempre rebotaba de un lado a otro de la mesa.

Pero un día la pelota tocó la red y fue por mi parte.

¿Fue cuando Maky habló de la mitad de la herencia Kaiba?.

-Después. Susurró el rubio.- Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba completamente enamorado de tú hermano.

¿Pero eso como sucedió?.

La curiosidad del adolescente gustó al rubio, quien intentó evocar el momento preciso en el que su corazón grito un poderoso "Si" a su pregunta mental sobre amar al impávido genio.

-Sabes que vivimos un pandemonium desde que él se enteró de que yo poseería la mitad de su fortuna.

Esa noche me amenazó y supe que había salido de un infierno para entrar en el peor de todos ellos. Pero a pesar de que quise rendirme, no lo hice.

Mi orgullo, en ese entonces intacto, me hizo quedar en pie para demostrarle al "ricachón amargado" que Joey Wheeler era capaz de hacer todo.

No era fácil para mi recibir una negativa, mucho menos cuando había luchado toda la vida por salir adelante yo solo.

Por ello tomé la resolución de permanecer firme, después de todo en casa el maltrato era peor.

Mokuba tragó con fuerza, parecía que volvía a vivir la propia historia de maltrato de su hermano.

-Salí de la preparatoria mientras tú hermano se enfrascaba de lleno en la Universidad.

Recuerdo que la tensión era horrible. Mis cabellos podían erizarse con la mirada dura y fría que Seto me dirigía cuando nos encontrábamos por casualidad.

Era difícil estar cerca de él cuando había otros presentes, porqué debíamos fingir que nos "amábamos", como se lo comunicara a la prensa.

Ser esposo de Seto Kaiba no era sencillo, mucho menos escuchar sus reclamos y ofensas, cuando había tenido un día terrible en la escuela o simplemente con mis amigos, los cuales jamás aceptaron por completo mi pose de buen samaritano.

-Tu nos ayudaste. De no haberlo hecho, en este momento Seto y yo estaríamos en la calle.

-Gracias Mokuba. Sonrió Joey.- Eso mismo me dije muchas veces, pero algo de lo cual no sabes, es que tú hermano ya tenía un plan para abortar la cláusula de tú padrastro.

Yo la arruiné o al menos eso es lo que él decía.

-No lo sabía. Murmuró el adolescente, pensando seriamente en esa posibilidad.

-Pero eso ya no contaba, al menos fue lo que comencé a decirme para no flaquear en mis propósitos.

Pensé que si era cortés con él, tal vez podría llegar a su corazón. Pero estaba equivocado, mis intentos solo lo hacían odiarme más.

Entre escuela y proyectos, comencé a ver que Seto encontraba entretenimientos y el día en que llegó de su primer viaje y me visitó en mi habitación, supe que había caído irremediablemente a sus pies.

¿Qué?.

-Me enamoré de él Mokuba y la muestra de ello fue el terrible dolor que sentí cuando él me habló de sus nuevos amantes.

Cuando él, ebrio por primera vez, me dijo que...

¿Qué?.

Joey no quiso hablar, los recuerdos de las palabras del genio eran demasiado crudas para un joven de la edad de Mokuba.

Tal vez después se lo diría o mejor aun, él lo conservaría.

-El hecho fue que me sentí humillado por primera vez en lo que tenía de vivir con él.

Fue un golpe muy duro el escuchar de sus labios que otras personas eran mejores que yo y verlo alcoholizado, como mi padre, fue el acabose de todo.

Esa noche entendí que debido a mi idea de poder acercarme a él, es que me había enamorado de Seto.

Fue un choque muy duro, pero al final terminé por aceptarlo y de ahí en adelante la vida se ensañó con mi corazón.

-Pero no es justo, tú solo lo amaste y...pero aun no comprendo porqué él. Inquirió el jovencito, frunciendo nuevamente el entrecejo.

Joey rió. Le gustaba la dedicación que el menor ponía en su persona y vida.

¿Sabes sobre los polos opuestos?

-Si, pero sinceramente no creo que eso te quede a ti.

¿Por qué no?.

-Porque es...muy burdo. Exclamó Mokuba, haciendo reír aun más al rubio.

-Tienes razón, en realidad no me queda a mi. Muchas personas piensan que el polo opuesto atraerá a su contraparte.

En realidad creo que tiene mucho de cierto, pero después de tantos años preguntándome el porqué me enamoré de Seto. Solo a una conclusión llegué.

¿Y cual es?.

-Qué necesito lo que él tiene y yo no.

Mokuba parpadeó, en una clara muestra de no haber entendido.

-Déjame explicarte mejor. Añadió Joey con cierta alegría.- Una persona posee cualidades y desventajas, las cuales la hacen ser quien es.

-Si, así es.

-Bueno, dentro de esas desventajas están los factores que te orillan a realizar o a no algunas cosas que tú deseas. Por ejemplo yo, antes era...todo un caso.

Ambos rieron.

-Tenía un orgullo enorme y además, a parte del ánimo que pudiera infundir, carecía de muchas cosas, aunque tú no lo creas.

¿Y cuales eran esas cosas?.

-En realidad muchas, como el exceso de confianza, impulsividad y cosas por el estilo, que me hacían muchas veces ganarme mi merecido.

-Pero eso te hacía crecer.

-Si, pero también era innecesario.

-Sigo sin comprender. Agregó el muchacho, mirando los castaños ojos de su amigo.

-Jamás me di cuenta de que los enfrentamientos y burlas eran quienes hacían crecer en mi el sentimiento de combate y no rendición.

Solo, hasta que entendí todo esto, supe que gracias a tú hermano fue que no me di por vencido en muchas cosas, entre ellas el ser duelista.

Recuerda que él siempre me humilló y siempre dijo que perdía el tiempo en algo que solo era para los mejores, entre los cuales obviamente yo no estaba.

-Si, pero jamás te diste por vencido e incluso lo retaste varias veces, consiguiendo que mirara tu renovada técnica.

Joey sonrió. Aquellos habían sido buenos tiempos.

¿Pero que tiene que ver todo eso con lo que me dijiste?.

-Bueno, a eso voy. Como te dije, tenía o tengo, varias desventajas, a las cuales jamás supe sacar provecho.

Pero también tengo muchos otros factores, como el sentirme deprimido o triste cuando las cosas no salen como yo las planeo.

-Si, con eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

-Cuando llegué a tú casa era un diamante en bruto, el cual y poco a poco Seto fue puliendo.

No quiero decir que sea perfecto, pero él me ha enseñado cosas que yo necesito para poder expresarme.

Por ejemplo, era un desastre y él me enseñó a ser ordenado. La impuntualidad siempre me dominó y él me mostró como ser puntual.

Jamás pude expresar mi depresión y él...me ayudó a mostrarla, junto con ello está también el aceptar los sentimientos que él no puede mostrar, o sonreír, cuando él solo quiere seriedad o viceversa.

Como vez, las personas no solo son polos o cualidades, es una unidad, de donde tanto el uno como el otro aprenden.

Un pintor es afectivo, pues expresa sentimientos a través de sus pinturas.

Un programador es frío, por que solo interactúa con la computadora y en ocasiones se olvida de compartir lo que a veces se le dificulta.

Júntalos, y al final el pintor le enseñará al programador a expresarse y este a su vez le mostrará al pintor la manera más exacta de ser un poco más frío y calculador.

Como vez un complemento exacto, que la vida nos hace buscar para encontrar el sentimiento deseado.

Mokuba miraba atentamente al rubio, el cual terminó bebiendo el refresco a su lado, mientras recordaba con fervor lo que acaba de decirle al adolescente.

¿Entonces tú te enamoraste de mi hermano porque te complementa?.

-Si y no. Me enamoré de él porqué el me complementa, pero no por ello un sentimiento nace.

Enamorarse requiere de compartir muchas cosas. Ya sé que vas a decirme que solo yo di, pero aunque no lo creas, él también me mostró su mundo; el como era y a pesar de su frialdad mi corazón latió por él porque...es simplemente el elegido para amarlo.

Nunca sabrás a quien amar.

Si me hubieras dicho hace cuatro años que me enamoraría y casaría con Seto Kaiba, te habría golpeado de buena fe.

Mokuba rió, asintiendo a la metáfora de Joey.

El rubio tenía razón, en la vida existían complementos y como fuese que hubieran ocurrido las cosas, la mitad del rubio era su hermano y no se podía debatir más.

¿Fue rápido?

Joey sonrió. Sabía perfectamente a lo que el muchacho se refería, por ello antes de responder suspiró hondamente y con amor.

-No, me enamoré de él lentamente¿y sabes qué?. No me arrepiento.

Mokuba asintió. El amor era un poco complicado para él, pero mientras Joey fuera feliz, él lo sería.

Ahora solo restaba que su hermano se diera cuenta también, de que Joey era su mitad y aceptara que igualmente se había enamorado del rubio lentamente.

Continuará...

Bueno, una pequeña explicación a mi parecer, del porque Joey se enamoró de Seto.

Espero no haya sido aburrido.

Capitulo largo, ya nos vamos a la mansión y claro, a una vida un tanto más sedentaria aunque el tiempo seguirá corriendo rápido.

Agradezco sus comentarios y descuiden, que para mi es importante que me expresen como se sienten con cada capitulo, porque si lloran, se enfadan o ríen, significa que en verdad estoy llegando a mi propósito que son ustedes.

Cuídense y bueno, este capitulo se lo dedico a "Alix", mi pequeña me dejó en este mundo para ir al cielo, donde algún día tal vez le veré

Hasta pronto y cuídense, su amiga:

KATRINNA LE FAY 


	22. Lentamente 22

_TITULO:_** LENTAMENTE**

_Serie_**: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_Pairings_**: S/J**

_Category: _**Slash/Yaoi.**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer: _**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo: _**Después del Torneo en Ciudad Batallas.**

**En calidad de Universo Alterno. **

_MSN:_** que pierde su perfección jamás servirá para nada en esta vida.**

_El que tiene sentimientos jamás funcionará en este mundo._

_Mírate y dime si lo que vez es perfecto"._

Las palabras regresaron a su cabeza con un toque más de amargura.

Unos ojos oscuros le habían mirado siempre con odio y recelo.

Jamás había existido para él un toque de afecto, solo hipocresías y fingimientos.

Tal y como su vida era.

Cosecha lo que siembras, solían decir las personas y no había duda de que en su caso todo era correcto.

Mirarse al espejo en tal estado, era para él una prueba difícil de superar.

No por los vendajes en su manos y brazos, ni siquiera por esos que aun cubrían parte de su rostro.

Lo era para el joven que se miraba así mismo inválido, sobre una silla de ruedas.

Él siempre había estado acostumbrado a ser el vencedor, el grande. Pero con esa visión solo se sentía miserable.

Gozabuo siempre le había dicho que debía de aparentar y ser el mejor, de otra forma la jungla salvaje que representaba el mundo se lo comería entero, si llegaba algún día a ser condescendiente y a tener lastima.

Al parecer ese día había llegado, porque lo único que podía sentir hacia sí mismo, era lástima y una muy grande.

Escuchó que tocaban a la puerta y apartándose rápidamente del espejo, indicó con baja voz que entraran.

No necesitó mirar a la persona que cerraba la puerta. Su sentido olfativo lo había identificado ya.

¿Quieres que te traiga algo?.

-No. No necesito nada.

Fue su agria respuesta. ¿Qué otra cosa podía salir de sus labios cuando escasos segundos antes se contemplaba en el espejo cual despojo humano?

Se sentía herido en su orgullo propio.

¿Cómo era posible que él estuviera en tales situaciones?.

El visitante suspiró, sentándose en la cama que momentos antes él mismo había acomodado.

-Sé que es difícil para ti encontrarte en esta situación, pero quedándote en esta habitación no solucionarás nada.

-Jamás podrás entenderme, Wheeler.

Aquello había sido el eco de un grito, el cual obviamente Kaiba no pudo lanzar.

La humillación que sentía era más grande que su orgullo.

¿Cómo podía alguien comprenderle?.

Por ello se había encerrado en su habitación al llegar, tres días antes a la mansión, pues nadie podía entender su sentir. Mucho menos la vergüenza de verse derrotado.

Solo Mokuba y Joey podían verle, solo ellos y con un poco de recato.

En realidad a Seto ya no le importaba nada.

Pero no en vano tenía a su lado a un ser terco por naturaleza y empeñado en sacarlo adelante.

Por ello cuando sintió a su lado a Joey, se tensó un poco sin aparente razón.

-Aunque no lo creas yo te entiendo. Eres alguien fuerte y con la idea firme de siempre ganar pese a todo.

No estás acostumbrado a las derrotas y estas orgulloso de ti mismo.

Pero el verte así, lesionado, te causa terror y si, una humillación grande.

No pienses en los que otros puedan decir, jamás lo has hecho y no creo que en esta ocasión te importe demasiado.

Es por ti mismo y todo es aceptable.

Kaiba lanzó una risa irónica al aire, que más sonó a lamento.

-Yo te entiendo aunque no lo creas y déjame decirte que te admiro por mirarte al espejo y enfrentarte a ti mismo, pese a todo.

Creo que yo no habría podido hacerlo, ni siquiera salir del hospital pese a que Nanase me lo prohibiera.

Eres alguien fuerte y como te dijera una vez, esto no tiene porqué detenerte. Solo es un obstáculo más que vencer.

La mano de Seto presionó con fuerza el descansa brazos de su silla.

Lo que Joey le decía en tono dulce y sin burla, era lo que él mismo había tratado miles de veces de decirse frente al espejo.

No podía rendirse, pero lo hacía.

Suponía entonces que lo que le ocurría era lo que las personas llamaban: depresión.

-Es normal que te sientas así, Seto. Pero tienes una ventaja sobre todas las demás personas en el mundo que emulan tu condición. Y esa es que "eres tú".

-Confías demasiado en mi.

Musitó el ojiazul, mirando por primera vez en ese momento los ojos de un Joey que al parecer sonreía a la oración de su esposo.

-Por supuesto que confío en ti. ¿Qué acaso no me has demostrado tu fuerza durante todos estos años?.

No te avergüences de lo que sientes. Eso significa que te estás abriendo a experimentar y eso es bueno.

Kaiba desvió nuevamente la mirada.

Frente a él las cortinas corridas se hallaban, por lo que de paisaje tenía solamente a la nada y por compañía la oscuridad.

¿Por qué entonces entraba a las penumbras aquel sol que pese a todo no dejaba de iluminar su vida?.

Al parecer uno de los dos estaba loco y en realidad no quiso saber quien, pues pese a todo le agradaba la compañía de Joey y por supuesto, sus palabras de aliento.

¿Y bien, vas a bajar a desayunar?. Te han preparado tú desayuno favorito y están deseosos de mirar el cómo les gritas y ordenas.

Quiso reír a la evidente broma, pero todo lo que hizo fue negar, una vez más, con la cabeza.

-Tráeme el desayuno aquí.

Fue todo lo que dijo, para guiar su silla más cerca de las cortinas.

Joey suspiró con derrota, pero al final cedió a la petición de su esposo y se encaminó a la cocina, donde la mayoría de los empleados aguardaban por nuevas.

-No quiere bajar. Exclamó el rubio cuando entró en la habitación.

-Es normal, el Señor Kaiba no está acostumbrado a semejante enturbiamiento de su vida. Agregó el mayordomo, indicándole a unas cuantas muchachas que sirvieran una bandeja.

-Pero al menos come. Murmuró Joey, pensando en que aquello era buena señal.

-O al menos finge que come. Yo jamás lo había visto en ese estado y eso que llevo en esta casa toda la vida. Agregó la cocinera, que resultaba una mujer bastante simpática.

Joey asintió, nadie mejor que ellos para deducir sobre su esposo, aunque él mismo se había planteado algunas hipótesis ya.

¿No dice nada de regresar a la empresa o trabajar?.

-No, nada, solo se sienta en su silla a mirar las cortinas de su habitación y de vez en cuando a observarse en el espejo.

Creo que esto lo está torturando más, pero él mismo pidió el espejo, no podemos arrebatárselo. Agregó Joey, mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de reanimar a su esposo.

-Debemos dar gracias de que usted regresó, Joven Wheeler. Al menos las cosas han cambiado entre ustedes.

La cocinera sacó el color bermellón del rostro del rubio, por lo que aclarándose la garganta desvió la mirada y conversación.

¿Tan evidente era el cambio?.

Le agradaba pero no para publicar.

¿Ya está el desayuno?.

La mayoría de los presentes rieron y después le entregaron la bandeja con el desayuno del patrón, por lo que antes de que alguien agregara algo más, Joey salió de la cocina hacia las habitaciones de su esposo.

¿Vieron como le quiere?.

-Si, es una suerte que el Señor Kaiba haya encontrado a tan buen muchacho. Tal vez y después de todo, nuestras oraciones al fin darán resultado.

-Una persona no puede ser tan indiferente al amor, mucho menos a las miradas que el joven Wheeler le lanza al Señor.

Los empleados hablaron y en realidad tenían el porque hacerlo.

Llevaban cuatro años mirando la tristeza y el odio en las miradas de los patrones.

Siempre oraban por un cambio y al parecer al fin se había suscitado, pues desde el arribo nuevamente de los "señores" las cosas habían dado un giro significativo, el cual, según ellos, era de buen augurio.

Joey entró nuevamente sin tocar a la habitación, llevándose una sorpresa al mirar un poco de luz solar en tan lúgubre lugar.

-Corriste las cortinas. Que bueno. Sonrió Joey, depositando la bandeja en una mesa.

Seto no argumentó nada, simplemente admiró la sonrisa y los brillantes ojos del rubio, quien a pesar de todo continuaba a su lado.

¿Qué pasaría si volviera a humillarte?.

La cuestión tomó por sorpresa a Joey, quien se sentaba frente a su esposo.

¿Perdón?.

¿Qué pasaría si vuelvo a humillarte?. ¿Aun así te quedarías?.

Y Joey miró temblor en los ojos azules.

¿A caso Seto temía que el rubio lo dejara?.

El corazón de este dio un salto y no pudo evitar el sentir emoción ante lo descubierto.

-Por supuesto. ¿No he estado a tú lado estos años?.

-Pero te fuiste.

Agregó Kaiba, retomando la charla que mil veces había realizado en su mente.

Joey tragó duro. Ese tema en realidad no le agradaba.

-Todo el mundo tiene que meditar las cosas antes de tomar decisiones y créeme que me fue difícil aceptar que debía irme.

Pero me sirvió para reflexionar y eso no volverá a suceder. Al menos que tú me corras de aquí.

El rubio entonces escuchó un casi imperceptible suspiro, que le indicó que Seto estaba convencido.

Así que lo miró comer, o al menos eso intentó, porque en ningún momento dejó de pensar en los grandes cambios que estaba viviendo.

No deseaba que de repente el ojiazul le gritara que lo amaba, eso sin duda sería un colapso nervioso para su sistema. Pero al menos estaba feliz por los pequeños pasos que su Seto estaba dando cada vez.

Joey recordó que hacía unos días habían arribado a la mansión, después de oponerse a Nanase y a sus ideas de continuar manteniéndolo en el hospital.

Seto había denegado las órdenes médicas y había salido del hospital en silla de ruedas, pero con la frente en alto.

Los reporteros asechaban el hospital cual cuervos y no pudieron esquivarlos cuando la limosina los encontró a dos cuadras del edificio.

Seto se había inmutado a ello, pero él no, por lo que bajando de la limosina y con enfado puro, había mandado a volar a cada uno de los reporteros cuyo fin era provocar conmoción innecesaria alrededor del ojiazul.

La estrategia aparentemente había funcionado, por lo que al arribar a la mansión y al saber que los esperaban, pensó que era todo bueno y necesario para Kaiba.

Pero se equivocó, pues el moreno se había sumido en sus pensamientos y no había querido salir de su habitación por nada en el mundo. Ni aun mencionando a su querida empresa.

Ni Maky ni Louis lo habían visto aun y todo porque Seto se los había prohibido.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer él en esos momentos?.

Cada día le infundía un poco de ánimos al moreno y cada día parecía perderlos él también.

¿Cómo sacar adelante a una persona que en realidad no quería?.

Memorando se miró a él mismo muchas veces al pie de la muerte.

¿Cómo había salido él?.

-Llama al doctor Haky y dile que venga. Necesito hablar con él.

Joey miró a su esposo y asintió.

Aquella petición sonaba extraña, pero si se trataba de un médico tal vez y después de todo había conseguido algo.

-"Esperanza". Gritó su mente al recordar que él mismo se había aferrado a la fe y esperanza de encontrar algo mejor.

-En realidad yo no te veo imposibilitado, al contrario, cada día pareces ir reestableciéndote notablemente.

El color ha regresado a tú rostro y el corazón cada día es más fuerte. No encuentro detenimientos para que te encuentres varado en esta habitación.

El aire fresco hace bien¿sabes?.

El ojiazul asintió. Quisiera o no, debía reconocer que el médico tenía razón.

Él mismo había observado su bienestar con el paso de los días.

-Ahora, si no quieres salir de casa, no lo hagas. El reposo también es ideal, pero al menos toma sol y aire, y comienza a trabajar un poco si lo deseas, solo un poco. Yo se que una mente como la tuya no puede estar demasiado tiempo sin hacer nada.

Seto asintió nuevamente, no por nada el hombre era el doctor de la familia. Le conocía muy bien.

¿Qué hay sobre lo que conversamos por teléfono?.

El médico miró al moreno y elevó una ceja en señal de análisis.

-No le veo tampoco impedimento. Pero debes buscar a alguien competente para ello, de lo contrario solo entorpecerás las cosas.

No entiendo el porqué de la prisa, pero si decides hacerlo solo ten supervisión médica más adecuada a tú lado.

Hay varias clínicas de prestigio que podrían...

-No quiero más hospitales.

-Pero debes ir aunque no lo desees. Solo de esa manera podrás ver tus progresos.

Kaiba meditó, mirando el maletín negro del hombre que estaba apunto de marcharse.

-Me alegra que me hayas llamado. Hacía tiempo que no te veía y lo que escuché en las noticias sobre tú accidente en realidad fue demasiado fatalista para mi gusto.

-Los medios son insoportables.

-Lo sé, pero es su trabajo, como el tuyo lo es salir de esta madriguera e integrarte nuevamente al mundo. No es el fin¿sabes?. Hay personas mucho peores que tú. Por cierto¿ya me presentaste al jovencito que está afuera?.

Seto bufó. Al parecer los años habían cegado al médico. Pero indudablemente era excelente como tal.

-Es...mi esposo.

-Ah¿tú esposo?. Cuanto ha cambiado en estos años. La última vez que lo vi estaba al lado de Mokuba por una gripa. Rió el hombre, asegurándose de guardar todos sus instrumentos en su valija.

-Si, ha cambiado mucho.

-Y debe quererte también demasiado, porque no se ha separado de la puerta ni un minuto. Tienes suerte. En fin, te veré después si me necesitas.

-Si.

El hombre salió tras cerrar la puerta, dejando a un Seto Kaiba demasiado conmocionado consigo mismo.

Había tomado la decisión de llamar al doctor Haky para una segunda opinión sobre su estado de salud.

El hombre había coincidido con Nanase, por lo que era casi un hecho su recuperación total.

Pero continuaba indeciso sobre hacer o no lo que tenía pensado desde el momento en que se enterara de su invalides.

Si, debía reincorporarse a la sociedad pero aun así, temía.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando pasar a Joey, quien miraba al ojiazul con insistencia.

-Todo está bien.

El rubio asintió a las escasas palabras de su esposo para después acercarse a Seto sin que este se lo pidiera.

-Me dijo que...debías tomar un poco de sol y...voy a hacer eso.

¿Qué vas a hacer qué?.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de recriminar algo, porque en ese instante dos de sus empleados entraron a la habitación, tomaron su silla y lo llevaron hasta el jardín. Todo esto con rapidez.

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Wheeler?.

-Obedeciendo al doctor¿qué más?. Sonrió este, al sentarse en una de las bancas de jardín.

Seto frunció el entrecejo ante tanto sol y aire fresco. En realidad aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-No es mejor aquí afuera que esa habitación fría y solitaria. Al menos ahora podrán limpiarla como se debe.

-No juegues, Wheeler.

-No juego. Es la verdad. Yo solo quiero tu bienestar. Sonrió Joey.

Seto bufó, mirando uno de los tantos árboles que se cernían a su alrededor.

En realidad no todo era tan malo. El sol ayudaba en mucho, pero nada como el astro maravilloso que tenía al lado.

Por ello miró al rubio de reojo, teniendo en cuenta que este no dejaba de mirarle con insistencia.

¿Qué era lo que había en la mirada de Joey?.

Amistad, bondad, fe, esperanza y Amor, ese que jamás le habían dado en la vida y el cual, según su padrastro, jamás le serviría de nada.

¿Por qué entonces cada vez que miraba el sentimiento en los ojos de Joey, sentía que a él le servía para continuar viviendo?.

Desvió la vista en dirección al cielo.

Hacía unos momentos dudaba sobre lo que planeaba hacer con su vida, pero después de mirar al rubio, todo volvía a cambiar.

Definitivamente Joey había entrado en su vida para cambiarla y lo extraño era que comenzaba a parecerle necesario ese cambio agradable.

Nanase frunció el entrecejo al colgar el auricular.

Acababa de recibir la llamada de una de las más prestigiosas clínicas que había en la ciudad.

Le había tomado por sorpresa, pero al escuchar la voz del médico encargado de tan misteriosa llamada, supo entonces a qué se debía.

-"Necesito el historial médico del señor Seto Kaiba".

Había sido la petición del médico, mientras que la mujer de siempre bata blanca pedía una mejor explicación al respecto.

-"El señor Kaiba desea tratarse en esta clínica y debemos procurar tener todos los expedientes en orden para los futuros planes del señor".

Nanase se había guardado una risa irónica, pero al final terminó aceptando que enviaría lo más pronto posible el expediente médico del afamado muchacho.

Podía saberse que la mujer estaba enfadada, exactamente por la llamada.

Ella sabía que había realizado su mejor esfuerzo en atender a Seto Kaiba, el cual había abandonado las instalaciones del hospital sin su autorización y casi a la fuerza.

Al parecer el muchacho rico se había cansado de esperar resultados y sin despedirse siquiera había tomado sus cosas, a su esposo y se había marchado.

Nanase era una persona dedicada a su trabajo, el cual amaba.

Era para ella un tanto humillante mirarse en tal situación de abandono y negligencia por parte de un paciente.

Sabía que no debía estar enfadada consigo misma. Le había salvado la vida al muchacho en dos ocasiones y de esas aun dudaba de que el paro cardiaco hubiera sido obra de un milagro.

No esperaba recompensas ni absurdos sermones, pero al menos la certeza de saber que había hecho las cosas según su buen juicio y proceder.

Se acercó a un largo archivero y con facilidad extrajo una carpeta, en cuya esquina el nombre de "Kaiba Seto" resaltaba con tinta negra.

La mujer miró por un momento la superficie lisa de la carpeta blanca, para después abrirla y comprobar que cada una de sus anotaciones y documentos apropiados se encontraban en su lugar.

A pesar de su enfado no podía dejar de ser profesional y aunque estuvo tentada a hacer una anotación más sobre la forzosa huida del hospital por parte del ojiazul, no lo hizo. Después de todo había terminado su trabajo y aunque le costara admitirlo, con un decepcionante desenlace.

-Rei¿podrías recoger un expediente y enviarlo al remitente?.

-Claro, doctora.

La voz chillona de la recepcionista le hizo gesticular un poco.

-Bueno, ya nada tengo que hacer con esto. Hice lo que pude y si su necia cabeza no pudo comprender que los resultados no son inmediatos...allá él.

Fue el último comentario que hizo, antes de depositar con fastidio el expediente sobre la mesa y pegar un papelito amarillo sobre este, cuya dirección resultaba bastante conocida.

Posterior a eso salió de su consultorio, dirigiéndose a atender a los pacientes que aun confiaban y esperaban por ella.

No sabía exactamente el porqué de su indignación. Durante todo el día la sensación de vacío la acompañó, aunque sus facciones siempre mantuvieron la amabilidad y sonrisa que la caracterizaban.

Tal vez no era tan buen médico como lo creía. Tal vez por eso el moreno Kaiba había huido despavorido del hospital, contradiciendo incluso la orden médica que le presentara.

Un sentimiento abrumador caló de repente en su persona, mientras caminaba de regreso a su consultorio, debido a que su última ronda estaba hecha y podía regresar a casa.

Encendió la luz al llegar a la habitación, encontrándose con la bella sorpresa de que alguien le había mandado un encantador e inmenso adorno de rosas, de donde colgaba elegantemente una tarjetita de bordes plateados.

Con cierta emoción, digna de una mujer que recibe flores, se acercó y tomó la tarjeta, cuya portada llevaba el logotipo característico de una conocida empresa industrial.

Eso, le causó cierto sobre salto, por lo que al abrirla unas cuantas palabras le regresaron el ánimo.

_"Una pequeña despedida._

_Seguramente sin su ayuda, en este momento no estaría con vida"_

SK" 

Nanase sonrió instintivamente y tras mirar nuevamente las rosas, decidió continuar con su vida.

Al parecer el afamado genio no se había olvidado de ella y tan secretamente como era su personalidad, le había enviado una nota, que más que un implícito agradecimiento resultaba un "hasta pronto" particular.

En ese momento la mujer podía entonces afirmar que había realizado un excelente trabajo, del cual podía estar ya orgullosa, pero sobre todo segura de que había ayudado a vivir no solo a un gran empresario y genio, sino a un nuevo hombre.

Mokuba estiró las piernas, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

Estaba aburrido, cansado y tenía hambre.

¿Por qué los hospitales eran tan infinitamente deprimentes?.

En las semanas anteriores no había hecho demasiado caso al sentimiento de vaguedad a su alrededor, pero ya que lo peor había pasado y se sentía seguro de que nada sucedería, podía entonces volver a actuar como el adolescente que era. Uno que necesitaba acción en su agilizada vida.

¿Por qué es todo tan aburrido?.

Joey despegó la mirada del libro que estudiaba para posarla sobre el muchacho que por poco y caía sentado de la silla.

-Antes no habías dicho eso.

-Pero ahora si. No me gustan.

El mohín de disgusto que lanzó, hizo sonreír a Joey, quien le indicó al muchacho que se sentará bien.

-Deberían poner helados o algún juego de video para las visitas. Siempre huele a medicina y las personas aquí son muy frías.

¿Por qué no puede haber más diversión aquí?.

-Por qué sino te habías dado cuenta, estamos en un hospital y estos deben ser silenciosos y cómodos para los pacientes.

-Mgh.

Mokuba gruñó, haciendo un puchero y volviendo a resbalar sobre la silla, de manera que solo su espalda permanecía recargada.

Joey se dio cuenta de que el ánimo "normal" de Mokuba regresaba. Esa era otra buena señal.

Durante las semanas de angustia y espera, el jovencito había permanecido serio y demasiado adulto a su parecer.

Había llegado incluso a olvidar que el muchacho a su lado solo tenía trece años y que estaba en una etapa maravillosa donde no existían preocupaciones grandes, salvo lo que utilizarían de ropa, el nuevo grupo musical de moda y la intención de enamorarse por primera vez.

Si, a él le resultaba una etapa bonita, al igual que la niñez, pero sin duda en su caso nada de eso había sucedido.

Él había tenido que trabajar y enfrentarse desde muy pequeño a las pérdidas.

Jamás había recibido un solo golpe por parte de su usualmente ebrio padre, pero si maltratos que algunas veces en sueño lo continuaban persiguiendo.

Mokuba tenía suerte, a pesar de sus precarios inicios en la familia Kaiba, Seto lo había provisto de cariño y de todo lo que pudiera faltarle.

Cuando él entró en sus vidas y a pesar de la soledad que sufría, jamás permitió que ninguno de los dos factores faltara en la vida del jovencito, por lo que en ese momento podía sentirse orgulloso de mirarle despreocupado y si, aburrido.

-Debiste traer alguna cosa con la cual entretenerte. Te avisé que podía ser un tanto tedioso este lugar.

-Si, pero no sabía que lo sería tanto. Al menos en el otro hospital podía pasear, pero en este no.

Joey sonrió al nuevo puchero de Mokuba, por lo que terminó guardando su libro y concentrando su atención en el muchacho que al parecer agradeció la acción.

¿Qué lees?.

-Estoy adelantando un poco en la escuela. Nikky me hizo el favor de ponerme al corriente.

-Mmm, pronuncias con demasiada confianza su nombre. ¿No hay nada entre ustedes, verdad?.

Joey negó ante la interrogante mirada de Mokuba, el cual pareció conformarse a la respuesta.

-Es solo una compañera de clases. Ella me ha ayudado mucho con algunos programas.

-Eso espero. No puedo permitir que veas a alguien más que no sea a mi hermano.

Joey sonrió con algo de pena y se percató de que últimamente sonreía demasiado.

Tal vez se debía a los cambios de actitud de Seto o simplemente que cada día se sentía libre y fuera de las ataduras de la soledad y tristeza.

-Joey¿puedo preguntarte algo?.

-Claro. Asintió el rubio, esperando a que el de cabello negro se sentara con normalidad en la silla.

¿Tú crees que algún día encontraré a alguien?.

Joey hizo un gesto que arrugó un poco su nariz, lo cual provocó una sonora carcajada por parte del adolescente y un sonido parecido al que una bibliotecaria realizaría en sus dominios.

¿Y por qué preguntas eso?.

Mokuba se sonrojó un poco. En los últimos días aquella idea vagaba por su cabeza con insistencia.

-Yo solo...

-Es normal que te intereses por ello, solo fue una pregunta.

El adolescente suspiró con alivio, permitiéndole a sus mejillas retornar a su usual blanco color.

¿Entonces?.

-Claro que la encontrarás y cuando lo hagas yo estaré orgulloso de verte feliz.

Joey besó con fraternidad la frente del muchacho, el cual atinó a abrazar al rubio que siempre le hubo dado apoyo y cariño.

Si Seto asemejaba al padre recio, Joey podía ser la parte bondadosa y tierna que existía en un hogar.

Su familia no era demasiado "normal", pero siembre creyó que mientras lo indispensable estuviera a su lado, los estereotipos eran irrelevantes.

¿Hay alguien especial para ti en estos momentos?.

La pregunta que salió de los labios de Joey sobresaltó un poco al adolescente, quien a pesar de ello no se movió de su cómoda posición.

-No. Es solo que...últimamente las hormonas han estado demasiado activas y comienzan a saltar en presencia de hombres y mujeres por igual.

¿Es eso malo?.

Joey tuvo que admitir que el rostro acongojado de Mokuba lucía extremadamente adorable, por eso y siguiendo su instinto acarició los rebeldes cabellos negros que conformaban la despeinada melena del muchacho.

-No. Es normal. Todo lo que te pasa en este momento es normal y quiero que sepas que si eliges en este momento a veinte personas para admirar, lo comprenderé a la perfección.

Mokuba sonrió, asintiendo a las palabras de Joey.

-Gracias, eres un excelente padre.

Mokuba volvió a adentrarse en el pecho del rubio, el cual tardó unos segundos más en reaccionar.

El casi niño entre sus brazos le había dicho "padre" y por más intentos que hizo por detener las lágrimas en sus ojos, no pudo al final retenerles.

Aquello era un cuadro memorable. Hermano o amigo se esperaba que fuera para Mokuba, pero Padre era un sobre nombre que había hecho saltar su corazón con alegría y la expresara en el abrazo protector y fuerte que le brindó al de cabello negro.

Joey jamás había soñado con una familia.

Desde muy joven que su visión del futuro fue abstenerse de formar lo que en su casa jamás pudo lograr.

Jamás se sintió lo suficientemente apto para formar un hogar. Pero en ese momento, después de un matrimonio sorpresa y de infinidad de dolores, se encontraba con que lo que jamás había añorado y tenía entre sus brazos.

Era agradable la sensación, al menos eso le gritó su corazón.

¿Señor Wheeler?.

El llamado terminó con la escena, pero ambos muchachos no lo resintieron. Ya tendrían más tiempo de continuar con el afecto.

-Si. Respondió el rubio incorporándose de la silla.

-Soy el doctor.

¿Pasa algo con Seto?.

-No, despreocúpese, la salud de su esposo es buena. Ha mejorado mucho.

Joey suspiró, dejando su sonrisa donde estaba.

-Solo he venido a decirle que su esposo ha decidido comenzar con el programa y en este momento se encuentra en el área de rehabilitación.

La confusión que el rubio mostró en su rostro, sobresaltó un poco al doctor.

-Pensé que solo había venido a revisión, él jamás me dijo nada sobre...

-Es natural. De hecho acaba de decidirlo hace quince minutos. Afirmó el hombre, quien miró con una sonrisa al jovencito que se paró al lado del rubio.

¿Eso quiere decir que mi hermano volverá a caminar?.

El ímpetu en Mokuba hizo asentir con deleite al hombre.

-No es algo seguro, pero si reacciona bien al programa, las posibilidades de que el señor Kaiba recupere el movimiento en sus piernas asciende al ochenta por ciento.

-Cielos. Exclamó el rubio, sonriendo con infinita felicidad.

-Si quieren verlo, síganme por favor.

Ambos muchachos siguieron al hombre, quien caminaba orgulloso del resultado obtenido hasta ese momento.

Por otro lado, Joey meditó un poco sobre la actual situación. Esa mañana Seto le había comunicado que deseba asistir a una clínica especializada en su problemática, donde quería consultar con una nueva gama de especialistas y doctores.

Él no se había opuesto, siendo la única condición acompañarle. Factor que el moreno asintió de inmediato.

Era increíble para el rubio pensar en que Seto se recuperaría del todo, pero también resultaba seriamente abrumador que no fuera así.

Sabía que a partir de ese momento su esposo lucharía con todo su ser para llegar a su meta final y si las cosas fallaban...

-"No, debo ser optimista. Por él". Se dijo, entrando a una habitación, cuya única visión era lo que un espejo reflejaba al lado contrario.

-A través de esta cámara podemos mirar los progresos de los pacientes sin interferir demasiado en su rutina.

Como pueden ver, el señor Kaiba está recibiendo en este momento una evaluación y los primeros ejercicios para regresar el movimiento a sus piernas.

Es un procedimiento un tanto complejo en estos momentos, pero si todo resulta bien, en unas semanas más tendremos algunos progresos.

Mokuba se inclinó a mirar a su hermano, mientras Joey contemplaba absorto lo duro que podía llegar a ser aquel tratamiento.

Pero su Seto lo había elegido, había que aceptarlo.

-Necesitará de todo el apoyo que puedan darle. Es una rehabilitación dura, pero muchos pacientes lo han conseguido.

-Descuide doctor, lo apoyaremos con el alma.

El hombre entonces admiró el amor en Joey y supo que tal vez ese mismo sentimiento sería quien llevaría al afamado Seto Kaiba a la victoria.

Esa misma noche al retornar a la mansión, Seto analizó los acontecimientos del día, viendo que habían sido fructíferos y de tremenda índole.

Conciente estaba de que nada fácil sería volver a caminar, pero no existían imposibles, mucho menos para él.

¿Puedo pasar?.

La voz de Joey le hizo tensarse un poco y elevar las mantas de su cama por instinto.

-Si.

Joey entró en la habitación, esperando no interrumpir nada.

-Te ves cansado, deberías dormir.

-Tengo insomnio.

-Oh, es comprensible, después de todo...

¿Me viste?.

Aquellas preguntas imprevistas comenzaban a serle familiar al rubio, por lo que tomando asiento en una silla, respondió.

-Si y parece difícil.

Kaiba desvió la mirada.

En esos momentos su interior temblaba y estaba seguro de que de un momento a otro se desmoronaría por completo.

¿Por qué sentía eso¿a qué se debía?.

Pero contrario al afecto y dulzura de Joey, su nueva actitud lo sorprendió un poco.

-No vas a dejar que algo así te venza¿verdad?. Has pasado duras pruebas y algo tan insignificante como esto no te detendrá.

Aquello era una afirmación que Kaiba meditó detenidamente.

-Eres Seto Kaiba y nada puede interponerse entre tú y tus objetivos, por eso mañana regresarás a la clínica y te esforzarás el doble.

¡Joey!.

-No escuché tú respuesta.

Altivez y firmeza, eso había en las palabras de Joey, algo que regresó a Kaiba su ego habitual.

-Por supuesto.

Fue la altiva respuesta de Seto, la cual hizo sonreír a Joey no de una forma pacífica, sino retante, esa misma que utilizara infinidad de veces en el pasado.

-Eso quiero verlo Kaiba.

Después de eso se retiró, dejando en el aludido una sonrisa sincera que intensificó aun más su orgullo.

Él era Seto Kaiba, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

Continuará...

Me hace sentir muy feliz todas esas emociones que me han expresado , así como también las innumerables muestras de apoyo que me hacen llegar con sus comentarios.

Ahora si, final acercándose y si quieren números exactos les diré cuatro capítulos más y finito, esto se ha terminado

Pero antes de que eso suceda tengo que decirles que es un gusto para mi estar en estos lugares y poder exponer mi trabajo.

Sigo todo lo que me dicen y lo agradezco en el alma.

Hasta otra ocasión y bueno, la cuenta regresiva queda en **4.**

Estoy pensando en un epílogo¿qué piensan?.

Su amiga:

KATRINNA LE FAY 


	23. Lentamente 23

_TITULO:_** LENTAMENTE**

_Serie_**: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_Pairings_**: S/J**

_Category: _**Slash/Yaoi.**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer: _**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo: _**Después del Torneo en Ciudad Batallas.**

**En calidad de Universo Alterno. **

_MSN:_** and say I love you**

****

****

Aki Ezakiya miraba detenidamente hacia su lado derecho, más específicamente a cierto joven rubio que tecleaba rápidamente lo que seguramente eran los trabajos pendientes por entregar.

Durante aquel mes el muchacho de cabello platino había visto al joven rubio trabajar cual desquiciado, reincorporándose a las clases y sobre todo retomando su antiguo ritmo de trabajo.

No era de su incumbencia nada de aquel asunto, pero debido a que los acontecimientos ocurridos semanas atrás eran de índole nacional y hasta internacional, no podía evitar mirar dentro de la vida del rubio y descubrir que desde su regreso sorprendente a la universidad, se le veía más sonriente y si, feliz.

No se había atrevido a hablarle directamente como en antaño. Por un lado por recomendación de la muchacha rubia de nombre Nikki, y por otra, debido a la vergüenza que sentía hacía si mismo por haber insultado al rubio de maneras impropias para un vocabulario decente

No había sido su intención insultar al rubio, pero cuando una persona, en ese caso él, se encontraba herido, existían motivos suficientes para validar sus acciones.

¿Estás en la tierra?.

El joven de tez blanca atendió a la voz a su lado, la cual y para su desgracia se trataba de Nikki.

-Ah, eres tú. Soltó al aire, dándole importancia nula a la presencia de la muchacha.

¿Esperabas a alguien más, Ezakiya?.

-Podría ser. Pero uno nunca está lo suficientemente preparado para enfrentarse a tan tremendo monstruo cuando se está ocupado pensando en cosas importantes.

La rubia hizo un mohín de disgusto, inflando sus mejillas cual pez globo.

-Tú comportamiento es horroroso. Pareces un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche.

¿Yo?. Indagó el muchacho con sorna.¿Qué me dices de tus mejillas infladas?. De haber sabido que podías hacer eso, desde hace tiempo te habría inscrito en un concurso de lo "extraño".

Nikki se enfureció al extremo de golpear la mano de Aki, la cual permanecía sobre el teclado, provocando un ruido hueco y doloroso que todos sin excepción, miraron la escena.

-Practica de velocidad. Se excusó la muchacha, mientras todos retornaban a sus respectivas ocupaciones.

-Maldición. Murmuró Aki con dolor.- Me las pagarás.

-Eso te enseñará a ser más cortes con las personas, sobre todo con las chicas. Sonrió la rubia, regresando su atención al computador.

-Tú no eres una chica. Tú eres un monstruo. Añadió el de cabellos platinos, procurando revisar si su mano había sufrido algún "serio daño".

Nikki dejó pasar el insulto. Ya había sido demasiado suplicio para el joven a su lado.

Ella en realidad no sabía el porque disfrutaba tanto del molestar a Aki Ezakiya. Pero le resultaba tremendamente agradable atraer su atención hacia ella.

Tal vez era simple pose histriónica o significara que en realidad el muchacho insoportable que continuaba murmurando maldiciones hacia su persona, le importaba un poco.

La rubia negó esta última opción, pero algo en sus pensamientos lo desmintió.

Le preocupaba mirar a Aki abstraído y serio. El muchacho de deslumbrante porte había nacido para exhibirse, no para rezagarse tras un pensamiento que ella perfectamente sabía lo que contenía.

En las últimas semanas el muchacho a su lado había permanecido con un carácter serio que en nada se acercaba siquiera al desinhibido que poseía.

Permanecía absorto en sus pensamientos y no había poder humano que hiciera a sus ojos mirara otra cosa o persona, que no fuera Joseph Wheeler.

Nikki miró de soslayo al aludido y lo encontró sonriendo, mientras tecleaba rápidamente los apuntes que ella amablemente le había prestado.

Dos semanas más y serían libres de aquella escuela. Al menos hasta que el siguiente semestre se presentara y con ello el término de una era. Al fin podrían egresar de la universidad y seguir caminos distintos.

Para la rubia este era su gran sueño, pero ciertamente el denominado "síndrome pre-salida universitaria" se ceñía a su corazón cual punzante daga.

Le dolía dejar a sus compañeros y amistades, pero sabía que todo era un curso natural en la vida y el que estuviesen lejos, no significaba que la amistad forjada durante cuatro años y medio se terminaría simplemente por la distancia.

Ella creía en la amistad y por ende, la defendía. Más había en ella otro factor que le impedía sonreír completamente a la idea de dejar la escuela, y eso era algo que aun no tenía muy en claro.

Con un poco de miedo guió su mirada hasta posarla en el muchacho atractivo a su lado, quien al parecer y con un poco de dificultad tecleaba también.

-"¿Será por él?". Se preguntó por billonésima vez, dejando que su orgullo negara nuevamente la posibilidad.

¿Ya terminaste con eso?.

La rubia miró a Ezakiya y sin oponer nada le cedió su libreta de notas, mientras lo miraba teclear nuevamente.

Odiaba ser la única que ponía atención a los profesores y tomaba las notas debidas para posteriormente realizar programaciones.

Pero así era el ciclo: escribir-teclear-prestar-buenas notas gracias a ella.

¿A caso no era lo mismo en todo el mundo?.

Bufó un poco regresando a lo suyo.

-Me voy. ¿No gustan que los lleve?.

Nikki miró al rubio a su lado y denegó la oferta, tomando la libreta que el joven amablemente le devolvía.

-Gracias Nikki. Me has salvado.

-Un gusto poder ayudarle joven Wheeler. Respondió la muchacha, tratando de conservar su orgullo en donde estaba.

-Yo si me voy. Claro, si no tiene inconveniente de llevarme.

-Claro que no, por eso lo he propuesto. Sonrió Joey, mirando atentamente el asentimiento de cabeza de Aki.

-Solo permítame unos minutos más, casi concluyo.

-Te espero en el auto.

Después de eso el rubio se despidió de la rubia y salió del aula.

-Deberías decírselo. Aconsejó Nikki, cuando su mirada se posó en el inusualmente desolado Aki Ezakiya.

El de cabello platino salió de su ensimismamiento negando con la cabeza y regresando a su labor.

¿Por qué no?. No tienes nada que perder. Insistió la rubia, mirando aun a su compañero.

¿Estas loca?. Por supuesto que no lo haré. Si no lo hice hace cuatro años cuando lo vi por primera vez, no lo haré ahora que seguramente...

¿Qué seguramente qué?.

Aki no siguió conversando, sino que guardando su trabajo en un pequeño disco y se incorporó de su asiento.

-Te veré después, molestias.

¡Ezakiya!. Retó la rubia, mirando a su amigo caminar hacia la puerta.-Tonto. Concluyó al final, posando sus dedos sobre el teclado pero imposibilitada para escribir.

Sus pensamientos continuaban sobre el muchacho que acababa de salir.

No deseaba preocuparse demasiado, mucho menos reconocerlo, pero tenía que hacerlo pues aunque el de cabello platino le pareciera insoportable, una parte de ella se preocupaba al extremo y eso era inevitable.

Por otro lado Aki caminó aprisa hacia el estacionamiento de la Universidad, buscando con afán un pequeño auto rojo cuyo dueño seguramente le estaba esperando.

¡Por aquí!.

Escuchó que le llamaban, encontrándose con que en lugar de auto rojo y pequeño, Joey lo esperaba en un lujoso auto espacioso. Si no se equivocaba, en un Jaguar azul oscuro.

-Wow. ¿Cambió de auto?. Cuestionó el muchacho sin evitar un silbido de asombro.

-Digamos que lo tomé prestado el día de hoy. Respondió el rubio, abriéndole la puerta a su compañero.

Aki se introdujo sin evitar mirar el fino decorado interior.

Su padre, rico, tenía por afición coleccionar autos antiguos, por lo que era casi imposible mirar uno tan nuevo y lujoso como el del rubio en los alrededores de su mansión.

Él mismo conducía un pequeño BMW sin demasiado lujo. Mirar de cerca un auto como el del rubio, era asombroso para él.

-Podría jurar que si mi padre amara los autos modernos, este sería exactamente el que él elegiría.

¿De verdad?. Para mi es un tanto difícil conducirlo cuando he tenido algo más pequeño que esto. Sonrió Joey, saliendo de las instalaciones de la Universidad para entrar en la autopista.¿Y a qué se debe tú falta de transporte?.

-Está en el taller y a papá no le gusta prestar sus autos. Es todo.

-Comprendo. Sonrió Joey, procurando calcular la distancia hasta la próxima salida.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos muchachos argumentó nada, pero el copiloto pudo apreciar perfectamente el como su compañero sonreía de vez en cuando sin aparente explicación.

Sus ojos miraron sus manos, entre las cuales una sencilla mochila llevaba.

¿Sería bueno seguir el consejo que le diera Nikki?.

Ya antes había seguido muchos, entre ellos mantenerse al margen del rubio, pero en ese momento en el que sus manos sudaban y la nuca se le erizaba con tan solo respirar el mismo aire, dudaba un poco en decidirse.

¿Te ocurre algo?.

La dulce voz a su lado lo regresó a la realidad, denegando con una sonrisa brillante y sin preocupación.

-No, solo pensaba en lo cerca que estamos de terminara la universidad. Es todo.

-Si. Este semestre ha desaparecido rápidamente. Me alegro de ello.

Ni una palabra de depresión ni de sombra había en la voz o faz del rubio.

Seguramente esos días fuera de la sociedad y mundo le habían beneficiado en mucho.

Joey sonreía todo el tiempo y en el trayecto que llevaban, los labios del rubio no se habían permitido decaer como en otras ocasiones.

Si, Joey Wheeler ya no era el mismo, por consiguiente él, Aki Ezakiya debía terminar con lo que jamás debió de haber comenzado.

-Leí lo de su esposo, Joven Wheeler. Y me fue penoso saber que se encontraba delicado. Al parecer ha mejorado¿no es así?.

Joey se permitió perder la sonrisa por unos segundos, pero casi de inmediato volvió a evidenciarla en sus labios.

-No es secreto de nadie lo que sucedió. Seto es una personalidad pública y aunque la prensa fue mantenida al margen, era imposible que el mundo entero no se enterara de lo que sucedía en el hospital.

-Debió ser difícil para usted. Añadió Aki con cierta pena.

-Si. Bastante. Aseguró Joey, virando a la derecha antes que el auto a su lado.

¿Ya se encuentra mejor?.

-Si, ya está despierto y lucha por salir adelante.

-Yo...me refería a usted, joven Wheeler.

El rubio se sorprendió un poco, pero tan cordial como siempre, respondió con sinceridad.

-No estaré bien hasta que mi esposo no lo esté completamente. Pero al menos ya puedo respirar con más tranquilidad.

Aki percibió que la palabra "esposo" ya no era dolorosa de pronunciar por parte del rubio.

Antes, la sola mención provocaba un tumulto de emociones dentro de su compañero, el cual salía de ellas evitándolas o cambiando drásticamente de tema. Cosa que hasta ese momento no había sucedido.

-Le deseo que entonces lo que pide se realice lo más rápido posible. Usted merece...ser feliz con su esposo. Sonrió el de cabello platino o al menos lo habría hecho si el nudo en su garganta no resultara tan denso.

¿Te encuentras bien?. Hace días que te veo extraño Ezakiya.

-Claro. ¿Por qué habría yo de encontrarme mal?.

Joey, quien conducía no podía mirar perfectamente bien las facciones de su acompañante, pero lo que podía mirar de reojo le indicaba otra cosa, por ello al parar frente a un semáforo, se giró para enfrentarlo.

-Yo te conozco desde hace cuatro años Aki y no es fácil mentirme¿sabes?.

Pero también era la primera vez en cuatro años que Joey lo llamaba por su nombre y el muchacho no pudo dejar de emocionarse por ello.

-Estoy cansado. Es todo. Tal vez por eso ha notado mi cambio. Si es que lo hay. Indicó el muchacho, dejando que sus ojos miraran en el fondo de los castaños a su lado.

-Yo se que es algo más. ¿Tal vez demasiado estrés o...un corazón roto?.

Aki habría querido gritar que efectivamente de eso se trataba, pero desgraciadamente no podía y él más que nadie, sabía el porqué.

-Puede ser, aunque...últimamente no he buscado a nadie.

Joey hizo un mohín de desconcierto, pero tuvo que apresurarse a avanzar si quería ahorrarse el claxon de los autos tras de él.

-Si es eso entonces creo que no soy el más indicado para ayudarte, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi total amistad. Si de algo te sirve.

-Gracias, joven Wheeler. Para mi es más que suficiente. Sonrió Aki, concluyendo con eso un ciclo que no podía ir más allá de lo mencionado por Joey.

-Por cierto¿a dónde vas?. Cuestionó Joey al recordar que no sabía el destino de su compañero.

-Oh, si, es verdad. En el parque estará bien que me deje. Sonrió el de cabello platino, recuperando parte de su encanto habitual.

-Bueno, al menos sonríes, eso es un avance.

-Si, creo que si. Aunque verlo sonreírlo joven Wheeler es aun mayor avance. Eso significa que tal vez todo se solucione pronto en su vida y me alegro mucho por ello. En verdad.

Joey frenó frente al parque, dedicándole a su amigo una sonrisa de gratitud.

-Por cierto, espero verlo con mayor ánimo en la fiesta de graduación o en su derivado, en la de fin de curso el próximo fin de semana.

-No creo poder asistir, pero tal vez envíe a alguien en mi representación. ¿Puedo confiar en ti para guiarle?. Indicó Joey tras una sonrisa cómplice.

-Si es amigo de usted, cuente con ello. Sonrió Aki, bajando del auto y despidiéndose de Joey, quien antes de hacerlo agitó la mano en modo de despedida.

-Al menos lo intenté. Suspiró el de platinos cabellos, colocándose la mochila al hombro para comenzar a caminar hacia ningún lugar en específico.

Sabía que enamorarse no era bueno, mucho menos si se trataba de alguien prohibido.

Jamás había antepuesto el sentimiento a sus diversiones, pero aquello se había presentado sin que se percatara y en esos momentos tenía que decirle adiós a lo que obviamente jamás habría podido ser.

Se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto en no decirle nada al rubio sobre sus sentimientos y terminó por asentir a ello.

Tal vez alguien, en todo ese inmenso mundo existía para él.

Pero aun era demasiado pronto para descubrirlo, por el momento se dedicaría a sanar de alguna manera, porque mientras Joey fuera feliz, a él le bastaba.

Joey terminó por estacionar el inmenso auto dentro del estacionamiento y tras salir y colocar la alarma, se puso en camino hacia el piso catorce, de aquella prestigiosa clínica.

Movió un poco la nariz, al parecer el perfume de Aki había quedado impregnado en el auto y tal como lo era su dueño, penetrante resultaba.

Un olor exquisito después de todo, pero que podía marear si se le olfateaba demasiado, por ello procuro entretenerse en otra cosa mientras el olor o el ascensor llegaban al piso indicado.

Pensó, como siempre, adentrándose en su situación actual, que parecía mágico el hecho de que en dos meses y medio su Seto se hubiera adelantado demasiado en las terapias.

Oculto, tras el espejo divisor, lo había visto batirse cada día por lograr superarse y sin duda había resultado algo bueno de tanto sacrificio y dolor.

Pero era Seto Kaiba y como tal...insuperable.

Al llegar al piso indicado, avanzó con entera confianza hasta una habitación por él conocida, por ello antes de entrar se aseguró que nadie lo veía para después introducirse completamente y mirar por el opaco vidrio frente a él.

No pudo evitar suspirar ante la imagen que tenía, un Seto esforzándose por mantenerse de pié sobre las barras paralelas que le ayudaban en las terapias.

El muchacho genio daba paso tras paso, uno más difícil que el otro, apoyando ambas manos en las barras y mostrando un verdadero dolor en sus facciones al momento de caminar.

Pero ni los fisioterapeutas ni el mismo doctor que atendía a su esposo flaqueaban en las instrucciones que obligaban al moreno a caminar aun más y cada vez con menos posibilidades de avanzar por el dolor punzante que el muchacho evidenciaba en su faz.

Más Seto no era cualquier muchacho, por ello el equipo de terapia lo apoyaba en cada uno de sus movimientos, recordándole también que podía detenerse cuando lo quisiera. Ya demasiado había logrado avanzar en esos meses como para no decirlo.

Joey mordía con fuerza su labio inferior ante la impotencia que era para él permanecer oculto tras aquel espejo.

Seto le había dicho que no quería verlo en las terapias y que debía regresar a la universidad, tal y como el rubio lo había hecho ya.

El de ojos castaños no se sentía rechazado, simplemente entendía que el orgullo de Seto, pisoteado en los momentos de comenzar la terapia, era mucho más importante de preservar que su presencia al lado del genio.

Pero pese a toda orden de su esposo o de los doctores, él estaba ahí, tras aquel ventanal, apoyando moralmente cada cambio, cada tropiezo y cada gesto de dolor que era suyo también.

Pero a pesar de eso siempre se sentiría impotente, pues él deseaba hacer más que observar a su esposo y verlo sufrir.

-Yo se que puedes Seto, yo lo se. Murmuró, mirando como el castaño concluía con el ejercicio de ese día y se disponía a ser depositado nuevamente sobre su silla de ruedas. Aquel aparato que para el genio era un suplicio y deshonra.

Joey se apresuró a salir de la habitación y encaminarse hasta la sala de espera, donde minutos después se reunió con él uno de los doctores encargados de la supervisión del castaño.

¿Tiene mucho esperando?.

-No, recién llegué. Mintió el rubio, esperando que la palidez de su rostro hubiera desaparecido por completo.

-Bien. Solo quería informarle que la terapia de hoy ha concluido y que los avances del Señor Kaiba han sido muchos.

¿En verdad?. Preguntó el rubio fingiendo demencia. Sabía que si descubrían que observaba, probablemente le restringirían incluso la espera de su esposo en la sala.

Ordenes eran órdenes.

-Si, hoy fue un gran día. Concluyó el trayecto indicado con una gran fortaleza y decisión.

Si el Señor Kaiba continua así, no dudo de que muy pronto volverá a caminar otra vez.

Los ojos castaños brillaron con emoción y esperanza. Al fin y después de meses de incertidumbre, encontraba una buena noticia.

-Me despido entonces y nos veremos pasado mañana.

¿Perdón?. Inquirió Joey desconcertado. Las terapias del genio eran diarias.

-Después de este gran esfuerzo no podemos darnos el lujo de que su esposo flaquee, por ello es recomendable que pase al menos un día.

En realidad no quiero forzarle demasiado y si miró bien, creo que comprenderá a lo que me refiero.

-Si, fue un poco doloro…

Lo habían descubierto, pero la sonrisa cómplice del médico le hizo respirar con tranquilidad.

-No podía quedarme aquí esperando solamente. De alguna manera necesitaba sentirme unido a él. ¿Comprende?.

-Perfectamente Señor Wheeler y por mi parte no sucedió nada. Guiñó el doctor.

-Gracias. Sonrió el rubio, mirando alejarse al hombre.

Pensó que en esos momentos difíciles le habían tocado excelentes profesionales y amigos.

Lo agradecía infinitamente.

Unos momentos después pudo escuchar el casi imperceptible sonido de unos pasos y un chirrido de algo rozar con el piso.

Evidentemente la silla de ruedas de su esposo, así que antes de decir nada dibujó en su rostro una gran sonrisa, procurando que así lo encontrara el moreno al llegar junto a él.

¿Cómo te fue?. La pregunta diaria y necesaria para que el moreno saliera de sus cavilaciones, que seguramente continuaban siendo pensamientos deprimentes hacia su persona.

-Bien. La tajante respuesta monótona que indicaba que Seto Kaiba se encontraba mejor.

¿Nos vamos entonces?. Invitó el rubio, agradeciendo al enfermero que empujaba la silla de su esposo.

El genio asintió sin mirar al rubio, por lo que al instante se dirigieron hacia el ascensor de donde salieron minutos después al estacionamiento.

El fornido hombre que empujaba la silla, ayudó al magnate a subir al lujoso y espacioso auto, por lo que después de doblar la silla y colocarla en la cajuela, se retiró con una especial sonrisa al rubio que siempre agradecía las "molestias".

-Bien, he de decirte que aun no me acostumbro a esta inmensa máquina, pero al menos ya no desvío el volante hacia los postes de luz. Rió Joey, encendiendo el auto y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Lo que me faltaba, que choquemos de nuevo.

-Si, eso y que ahora sea yo el inútil.

-Eso sería todo un espectáculo de ver.

¿Verdad?.

Joey salió del hospital con una sonrisa en labios, mirando de soslayo que el moreno tenía una idéntica en su estoico rostro.

Conversaciones como la anterior, eran el pan dulce después de las terapias.

Kaiba necesitaba recordar quien era y también lo que era.

Difícil resultaba mirarse "inútil", por lo que "discutir" con su esposo era la cura inmediata que necesitaba para recuperar su casi perdida dignidad.

Por otro lado el rubio accedía a la parodia de riña que llevaban a cabo, recordándose así mismo que era lo más grande y suficiente que podía hacer en esos delicados momentos por su pareja.

Al fin de cuentas, algo muy grande.

Por unos momentos nadie converso, solo hasta que el sonido de alguien olfateando se escuchó entre casi tanto silencio.

¿A qué huele?.

¿Mmm?.

-Huele extraño. ¿No eres tú, verdad?. Inquirió el moreno, mirando al conductor que negó con la cabeza.¿Entonces que es eso?.

Joey frunció el entrecejo y después abrió los ojos, como quien recuerda algo de suma importancia.

-Ah, ya sé. Ezakiya dejó su esencia. Creo que en ocasiones vierte sobre él la botella de colonia. Rió Joey, recordando que hacía escasos minutos su compañero de Universidad había estado en ese mismo auto.

¿Ezakiya?.

El tono molesto de la cuestión erizó los cabellos de Joey.

¿A caso jamás le había hablado a Seto de Aki Ezakiya?

Recordó que no.

-Un compañero de Universidad. Sonrió Joey, esperando que su rostro no mostrara su nerviosismo.

¿Un compañero?.

¿Era la imaginación de Joey o su esposo se escuchaba demasiado suspicaz?.

-Si, va en mi mismo curso. Tiene su auto en el taller y me ofrecí a llevarlo.

-Ah, vaya, ahora mis autos hacen la función de taxis. Fantástico.

Si, Seto estaba enfadado y no precisamente con Joey.

-No te enfades. Fue una cortesía. Aki ha sido…

-Ah¿ahora es Aki?. Que confianza con tus compañeros. Inquirió el moreno, que había desviado sus ojos hacia la ventana.

-Hee…¿estas molesto porque soy buen amigo?. Caramba, habérmelo dicho antes y mejor traigo mi auto. Respondió el rubio que había disminuido un poco la velocidad.

-No, no estoy molesto¿quién lo dijo?. Además¿por qué debería de estarlo?. Eres libre de hacer lo que se te plazca, inclusive de subir a estúpidos y llevarlos a donde quieran.

-Seto…

-Nada de Seto, no estoy enfadado, no lo estaré y fin de la conversación.

Joey habría reído de buena gana, pero logró recuperarse y continuó conduciendo, no sin sentirse un tanto importante.

Kaiba se había molestado porque hablaba con demasiada confianza sobre uno de sus compañeros.

¿Sería verdaderamente la razón de "Taxi" que el moreno había puesto o se trataban de celos?.

La faz del rubio se encendió con fiereza y su corazón latió un poco más deprisa.

Reconocer que Seto estuviera celoso de él significaba demasiado para si mismo.

No podía asegurar nada, pero la sola idea lo hacía sentir muy importante no solo para Seto sino para los posibles sentimientos que el moreno pudiera tener hacia él.

En verdad que ese día había sido magnífico.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir palabra, por lo que al llagar a casa y mirar a Seto, este se encontraba enfrascado en sus pensamientos, que consistían en averiguar sobre el susodicho Aki Ezakiya.

-Llegamos.

-Perfecto. ¿Quieres que baje?. Inquirió aun molesto el moreno.

-No.

¿Y qué esperas entonces?.

Joey sonrió un poco, llamando al joven muchacho que asistía al jardinero de vez en cuando.

El rubio reconocía que la falta de alimentación y cuidado en su persona había propiciado un poco de debilidad en él, por ello requería de ayuda para trasladar a su esposo.

En ocasiones se sentía inútil, pero en otras la mirada consoladora del moreno le regresaba el ánimo al cuerpo.

-"Cuídate más".

Era todo lo que Kaiba le decía y él perfectamente entendía que en realidad no era inútil.

El joven ayudante depositó el cuerpo de su patrón sobre uno de los sofás de la sala, retirándose ante la amable indicación del rubio.

-Ya estamos aquí. ¿Qué deseas hacer?. Cuestionó el rubio tras sentarse cerca de su pareja.

-Tráeme el computador y déjame solo. Ordenó el moreno, dispuesto a investigar la identidad de aquel que se había atrevido a acercarse a su esposo con tanta confianza.

Joey suspiró e hizo lo que le pedían. Después de todo ya se le pasaría el enfado al ojiazul.

-

-

-Eso sería todo lo que necesitamos para promocionar su proyecto al Señor Kaiba. Si me da unos días, yo mismo se lo mostraré…………No, no estoy seguro aun de que vaya a aceptarlo, pero dado que últimamente el Señor Kaiba se encuentra fuera de la empresa yo…..si, si, comprendo perfectamente lo que quiere decirme, pero es una posibilidad y un riesgo que debe de correr si desea que él se enfoque realmente en lo que usted ofrece a KC…..bien, estaremos en contacto entonces.

Louis colgó, colocando inmediatamente en su agenda un gran recordatorio sobre lo que acababa de tratar por teléfono.

Era ya un hecho que él se estaba haciendo cargo de la empresa de su jefe debido a los acontecimientos que se situaban al rededor de este.

Si Louis hubiera sido otra persona, desde hacía mucho que habría intentado una estrategia para que KC pasara a sus manos.

Pero el respeto y la amistad que lo unían al dueño de aquella empresa no podían permitirle mirar de otra manera que como ayuda, a lo que hacía.

Habían pasado varios meses desde que todo aquel imperio comenzara a estabilizarse, después de que el mismísimo Seto Kaiba había mandado un video anuncio a todos y cada uno de sus empleados.

KC dependía totalmente del genio que la sostenía, pero tras el accidente de este y su ausencia, la corporación dependiente de un hombre, comenzaba a volar por si misma y gracias al trabajo de equipo que había funcionado a la perfección.

Louis pensaba que después de que el moreno regresara a tomar el mando de todo, se llevaría una sorpresa y porque no decirlo, la idea real de que un solo hombre ya no bastaba para guiar por completo a una empresa cada vez más autónoma.

Kaiba siempre sería el dueño y cabecilla, pero al menos podía comenzar a tomarse la vida con menos presión.

El abogado oprimió un botón y la secretaria de su jefe se presentó en el acto en el privado.

¿Me llamabas?.

-Si¿podrías enviar estos documentos a Control de Sistemas?.

-Por supuesto. Sonrió la muchacha, alegrándose de ser más útil que solo responder y negar llamadas.

-Gracias.

Louis regresó a lo suyo, pero no se percató de que la secretaria continuaba en su lugar.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

-Adelante. Añadió el abogado tras sobresaltarse un poco.

¿Sabes si Maky regresará por aquí?. Desde hace dos meses que dejó de venir a la empresa. ¿A caso el Señor Kaiba presidió de sus servicios?.

Golpe bajo, pensó Louis tras dejar de escribir y mirar a la muchacha que aguardaba una respuesta.

-No lo se y puedo decirte que Maky no trabajaba para el Señor Kaiba, si a eso te referías.

¿No?. Bueno, solo lo pensé. Pero es que…

-No quiero ser grosero, pero esos documentos son importantes.

La muchacha entendió la indirecta, por lo que se apresuró a salir del privado.

Louis suspiró tras haberse cerrado la puerta y después de eso cerró los ojos.

Llevaba exactamente dos meses haciéndose a la idea de que Suichi no regresaría y en ese momento alguien se lo recordaba.

-No es justo. Se dijo, tras dejar salir el aire de sus pulmones con un poco de fuerza.

Louis entonces ocultó su rostro tras sus manos y pudo permitirse un momento de debilidad, en el que sus emociones se filtraron por sus facciones y los gestos de dolor tomaron la delantera de la rigidez.

Jamás se había sentido de tal manera, pero tampoco jamás nadie lo había abandonado de esa forma.

-No me abandonó. Ni siquiera éramos nada. Añadió en voz alta, como queriendo constatar una vez más que no estaba soñando.

Suichi Maky había abandonado Domino City hacía dos meses, argumentando solucionar el problema con su "nuevo empleo" y el asunto con el testamento.

Louis había accedido a ello, pero tras largos días en espera su esperanza de ver regresar al hombre de gafas había decaído al punto de procurar olvidar lo que evidentemente jamás sería.

Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, en señal de ansiedad y desesperación.

Le quería, quería a Suichi como jamás había querido, cosa que en ocasiones le hacía pensar si sería en realidad amor lo que sentía.

La respuesta era afirmativa, pero obviamente él ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Años había luchado contra la obstinación de Seto Kaiba, para ser él mismo quien no siguiera tampoco sus consejos.

Había perdido a la persona amada y en realidad no estaba seguro si culparse o seguirse lamentando por no haberle jamás dicho al hombre de anteojos y ojos melados, que se había enamorado perdidamente de él.

-Solo era un si o un no. ¿Era a caso tan difícil de decir?. Se preguntó, obteniendo un monótono no por respuesta.-Ahora seguramente está con la madre de su hija, rehaciendo su vida y olvidándose de mi…Oh, vamos Louis¿a quien tratas de engañar?. Él no va a olvidarte porque jamás te quiso. Siempre fuiste solamente un amigo y…nada más.

Su voz decayó cual si fuera eco lejano, no pudiendo ocultar los rastros de dolor que nuevamente se sumaban a lo que trataba inútilmente de olvidar.

-Jamás sabré si era yo algo más para él o si llegó a apreciarme solamente como amigo. Bueno, debo terminar con todo esto y no lograré nada lamentándome día tras día. Si otros han conseguido salir de circunstancias similares¿por qué yo no?.

Era el ánimo diario, para después tratar de ocupar su mente en lo que fuera que le ayudara a olvidar a Suichi Maky o al menos sacarlo por unos minutos de su mente y corazón.

Pero lo que Louis no sabía, era que alguien, a muchos kilómetros de Japón, también se lamentaba las decisiones que había tomado para "bien".

¿Te sientes bien?. Hace días que te noto distraído.

El tono de voz dulce a su lado, le indicó que "ella" había llegado.

-Nada, solo pensaba.

¿Y pensar requiere de suspiros y movimientos desesperados de cabeza?.

Suichi sonrió, denegando la opción que le habían ofrecido.

A pesar de todo debía reconocer que "ella" era bastante sensitiva.

-Es solo que aun pienso en algunas cosas que dejé sin concluir. Es todo.

-No es bueno dejar así las cosas. Con el tiempo pueden tornarse o dolorosas o imperdonables. Ejemplo viviente somos tú y yo.

El de anteojos sonrió, mirando los ambarinos ojos de la joven a su lado, que resultaba ser la madre de su querida "Aura". Una niña encantadora que había heredado de él más de lo que muchos esperaban.

¿Qué es lo que realmente sucede, Suichi?.

-Nada, ya te dije que…

-No es fácil engañar a alguien que huyó toda la vida de sus problemas. ¿Crees que de esa manera se irán?.

-No, claro que no.

¿Entonces?. Inquirió la bella muchacha, que en ese momento lucía un traje sastre con el logotipo de una conocida empresa europea.

-Yo…nada, es solo que no puedo decidirme.

La joven sonrió y palmeó fraternalmente el hombro de aquel que debía ser su esposo, pero dada la vida, no lo sería. Solo un buen amigo con el que por fin había limado asperezas.

¿Sabes cuantas noches pasé en vela por la acción tan despreciable que hice?. Muchas y me arrepiento severamente de haber huido de Japón con nuestra hija. Pero el pasado no puede cambiarse, pero si el futuro y el presente.

¿Por qué no piensas mejor las cosas y elijes, por primera vez lo mejor para ti?.

-No es tan fácil Alina, no lo es. Añadió el hombre con un toque de desesperación.

La mujer entonces se inclinó, quedando de frente al de anteojos. De esa manera buscó adentrarse en los pensamientos del abogado, los cuales encontró sin muchas barreras de por medio.

-Oh, Suichi, cuanto lo siento. Si me hubieras dicho antes de lo que se trataba todo esto, jamás te hubiera insistido para que vinieras ha…

-No, lo hice por mi mismo. Ya demasiados años pasé lejos de Aura como para regresar a la sombra. Esta decisión la tomé yo y nadie más. Añadió el abogado, acariciando la mejilla de la joven frente a él.

Alina, una mujer diferente a la que Suichi recordara, le sonrió con ternura, para después abrazarle.

Durante su juventud, ambos habían buscado una manera sencilla de salir de sus problemas y la habían conseguido uno en brazos del otro, hasta que un hijo de por medio hubo y la Alina del pasado, demandante e infantil, había chantajeado a un desconcertado Maky para casarse con ella.

La vida los separó para bien, después de que el abogado se negara al matrimonio y la joven de ambarina mirada hubiera realizado un viaje sin retorno, pero al mismo tiempo había madurado y eso era lo que en esos momentos demostraba.

Había pedido a Suichi que se quedara con ella por sus referencias profesionales y dejando de lado su comportamiento añejo.

Maky había dudado, retornando a Japón y regresando meses después para aceptar el puesto que le ofrecían dentro de la empresa, con la facilidad de regresar a su antiguo trabajo que con esfuerzo había logrado ganar del bufet de abogados ex perteneciente a Gozaburo Kaiba.

Suichi había conocido a su hija, una linda niña de cabellos negros como los de su madre, pero de ojos melados como los suyos. Risueña y graciosa, que había recibido a su padre con los brazos abiertos.

Más en lugar de felicidad, los ojos del abogado denotaban tristeza, evidenciando que en realidad no era feliz.

Alina entonces comprendió el motivo y cada día alentaba a Maky a partir y buscar su verdadero destino, jurando jamás volver a apartar a su hija de su lado.

Más la obstinación del hombre era grande, por lo que nada había conseguido hacerlo desistir de su necia idea de quedarse pese a todo. Tal vez hasta ese momento, cuando Alina le habló al oído, solo a él.

-Ve con esa persona Suichi, ve, ámala y se feliz como siempre debiste de haber sido.

Corre hacia los brazos de esa persona y dile que la amas como jamás has amado a nadie más.

Date la oportunidad de experimentar el amor con cada una de sus palabras y viaja a través de lo que el corazón y sentimientos te digan.

No lo pienses demasiado, porque quizá mañana sea demasiado tarde para rectificar el camino.

No pierdas tiempo.

Después la mujer besó su mejilla y salió de la habitación, dejando que la mente de Suichi Maky pensara en lo mejor.

-Louis. Musitó Suichi, sintiendo el corazón latir deprisa y esbozando, por primera vez en varios meses, una sonrisa verdadera.

Tal vez Alina tenía razón y aun era tiempo de rectificar.

¿Qué podía perder?.

Él confiaba en que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y tal vez después de mirar los negros ojos de Louis y besarle hasta que el alma se escapara, podría ser realmente feliz, como él tanto lo deseaba.

-

-

Yami caminaba despacio por la ciudad, contemplando los aparadores y mirando alguna que otra cosa que llamara su atención.

El mundo actual le parecía una cosa fascinante, por lo que siempre que podía realizaba pequeños paseos para contemplar lo que en el antiguo Egipto no podía siquiera imaginar que existiría.

Una pequeña cajita llamó su atención, la cual llevaba incrustadas piedras preciosas provenientes, si mal no recordaba, del Cairo.

Tal vez eso sería un obsequio perfecto para su Yugi, el cual había sacado notas sobresalientes en su trabajo y claro, lo que había provocado que varias agencias publicitarias se fijaran en él y en sus diseños.

El ex faraón estaba sumamente orgulloso de su novio y podía expresarlo al mundo entero, si las mejillas de Yugi no se sonrojaran con pena.

No dudó más y compró la cajita, la cual le serviría perfectamente para el regalo que tenía planeado hacerle desde hacía unos meses.

Todo a su alrededor estaba tranquilo.

Joey y Kaiba salían a delante de la lesión de este último y cada vez que la prensa lograba fotografiarlos de in fraganti, se les veía más unidos que nunca.

Él era tal vez el más gustoso de ello, porque de esa manera comprobaba una vez más que el amor elije y no abandona, como le habían enseñado con un poco de esfuerzo.

Sin percatarse, chocó con una figura que de inmediato se excusó por su torpeza.

¿Deblin?.

-Yami. Hola. Saludó el de mirada verde, procurando imprimirle una sonrisa a su saludo.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía¿cómo has estado?.

-Bien, si se puede decir. Respondió el de estrambótica apariencia, llevándose consigo el premio al mejor actor.

¿Te gustaría que charláramos?. Claro, sino tienes prisa.

Duke lo meditó un poco, para terminar asintiendo a lo que el ex faraón le proponía.

Terminaron entonces conversando en una pequeña cafetería no lejos del gimnasio del de zarcillo, el cual y al parecer no tenía demasiado ánimo para hablar.

¿Qué ocurre Deblin?. No sueles ser así de meditabundo.

¿No, verdad?. Creo que el amor cambia a las personas.

-Ah, ya veo. Murmuró el de cabellos de colores.¿Así que se trata de Joey?.

¿Joey, no, no, claro que no es solo que…si, de él. Finalizó el de ojos verdes, tras la mirada acusadora de Yami.

¿Y se puede saber lo que sucede?. No es secreto, al menos para mí, que te enamoraste de la persona menos conveniente y creo saber lo que te ocurre. ¿Es por Kaiba, no es así?.

-Vaya, deberías trabajar de clarividente. Bromeó Deblin, haciendo sonreír un poco a su acompañante.- Pero en realidad es sobre todo. No exclusivamente de ese cabeza fría.

-Habla, te escucho.

Duke no sabía por donde comenzar. Yami era el indicado para ello, pues el muchacho jamás violaría la confianza que depositaban en él, entonces¿por qué le costaba tanto hablar?.

El del zarcillo terminó por ceder a sus resistencias, pensando que sería lo mejor.

-Es solo que no me acostumbro a la idea de que no pude ganar su corazón. ¿Sabes tú cuanto hice para ello?.

Hice lo impensable, pero obviamente jamás podré separarlo de ese papanatas en silla de ruedas. Rió, más con tristeza que por diversión al apodo.

-Lo siento Duke, en realidad debe ser difícil para ti superar esto.

-Ya lo haré, de eso no hay duda. Afirmó el de cabello negro.

-Si, pero lo harás y verás que en realidad Joey no era para ti.

A toda respuesta Deblin solo suspiró, sonriendo con ironía y un poco de dolor.

La vida era un poco injusta en ocasiones, pero en realidad así tenía que ser. Tal vez más pronto de lo que pensaba conseguiría a alguien que arrancara de su corazón al rubio de apellido Wheeler.

¿Te encuentras mejor ahora?.

-Si, estoy mucho mejor. Tal vez solo me hacía falta hablarlo con alguien.

-Sabes que estaré cuando me necesites.

-Gracia Yami, pero ahora debo irme. Dentro de unos días saldré de la ciudad, a promocionar uno de mis nuevos proyectos. Me alejaré y….despídeme de todos¿quieres?.

-Claro, lo haré con gusto. Sonrió el ex faraón en una muestra de apoyo y amistad.

Más tarde ambos continuaron con su camino, recordando siempre este pequeño tramo que los llevó a apreciar lo que tenían y a buscar, con paciencia y resignación el destino de la vida.

Después de todo la vida está llena de sorpresas y no todos los finales son tan felices.

Dos meses después, Joey aguardaba sentado en las escaleras a que su esposo, el últimamente distante Kaiba, le permitiera entrar en la habitación que habían acondicionado para las terapias del moreno.

Joey no sabía que pensar ya.

No había indicios de que lo que Seto fuera a comunicarle, ni siquiera si se trataba de algo bueno o malo, pues el carácter reservado del moreno había regresado. En menos cantidad, pero evidente.

Suspiró una vez más.

Era Domingo y se sentía un tanto desolado de estar ahí, aguardando las "órdenes" de su esposo.

Ya no tenía caso que pensara en las mil probabilidades que su cabeza maquinaba cada minuto hacia las palabras que muy pronto escucharía de los labios del moreno.

Estaba preparado para todo. Sabía que había dado lo mejor de si y en realidad la satisfacción de haber ayudado al amor de su vida le quedaba como pago.

Si Seto le ordenaba que se fuera de la mansión, lo haría, después de todo cada día sabía que su estancia era provisional, al menos hasta que su genio esposo recuperarse su confianza y carácter.

Si le gritaba, estaba preparado. Al fin y al cabo ya nada podía empañar en pequeño brote de felicidad que había existido en su vida.

Si…acalló sus pensamientos una vez más, deseando de todo corazón que nada de lo que sospechaba se hiciera realidad.

Antes del nuevo alejamiento del moreno, las cosas habían marchado bien entre ellos.

El millonario continuaba con sus terapias y Joey, ahora en casa de tiempo completo, le animaba con su usual carácter y un poco de altanería, esa que el genio necesitaba para no hundirse.

Pero al paso del tiempo, analizándolo más detalladamente, esos días. El genio había comenzado a comportarse con un poco de irritabilidad y lejanía, indicador probable de que su carácter estoico estaba regresando.

El rubio prefirió no prestarle demasiada atención a ello y se hizo a la idea de que debido a los cada vez más difíciles ejercicios en las terapias de recuperación, era que su esposo actuaba fríamente.

Pero en ese momento, a escasos pasos de una puerta cerrada, ya no podía albergar esos pensamientos tan tontos.

-Tal vez regresará a trabajar. Se dijo, recordando que el genio se había obstinado en salir de la mansión, argumentando no sentirse listo para encarar al mundo.

El rubio adivinó el orgullo y él no rebatió la posibilidad, por lo que suspirando sonoramente aguardó unos minutos más hasta que la puerta se abrió y el siempre refinado mayordomo le indicara que podía entrar a la habitación.

¿Sabes que quiere decirme?. Cuestionó el rubio a un hombre que negó con la cabeza.

Así que después de eso la puerta de madera se cerró tras Joey, dejándole por visión una habitación provista de aparatos de ejercicio, barras paralelas y unos cuantos espejos, que conformaban el área de rehabilitación privada de Seto Kaiba.

-Bien, aquí estoy. Indicó Joey con un rastro de sonrisa, que más pareció nerviosa que agradable.

Pero Seto simplemente lo miró desde su lejana posición, sentado aun sobre su compañera silla sin emitir sonido alguno.

El rubio comenzó entonces a sentir un poco de miedo y porque no decirlo, ansiedad ante la espera.

-Yo…no se que vayas a decirme, pero si es acerca de mi posición en esta casa, puedo decirte que…estoy preparado para lo que sea.

¿Así que estás preparado para lo que sea?. La pregunta irónica del moreno, enchinó la piel de un Joey que asintió con temblor en el cuerpo.

Había regresado el terror y la sensación sofocante a su pecho.

¿A caso las cosas iban a regresar a lo que antes del accidente habían sido?.

Joey pensó afirmativa la respuesta, por lo que bajando la mirada, guardó sus lágrimas para más tarde. Cuando se encontrara solo y lejos de Seto Kaiba.

El genio por el contrario continuó mirado al rubio que de pie y con cabeza gacha esperaba cualquier cosa que él dijera.

Le había anunciado por la mañana, en un tono demasiado imparcial, que requería su presencia en esa habitación.

Más no había dado hora, e intuía que Joey había permanecido fuera de aquel lugar bastante tiempo.

Y así, como pensaba esto, no pudo dejar de sentir tampoco que algo en su corazón se abría cual flor floreciendo y sin que el deprimido rubio le mirara, sonrió con veracidad y confianza.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde el accidente?.

Varios meses y el muchacho frente a él jamás lo había abandonado.

Era tiempo de decirle lo que realmente pensaba al respecto y claro, derrumbar cualquier pensamiento que hubiera formulado su cabeza pues ninguno se acercaba siquiera a lo que continuación él diría o mejor dicho, demostraría.

-Joey. Llamó con seriedad.

El aludido elevó el rostro, tratando de que sus temblores no se evidenciaran demasiado.

-Te llamé solo por una razón y ha llegado el momento de hacértela saber.

Tono indiferente y decisión en la mirada azul, dieron como resultado que Joey tragara fuerte y con dificultad.

Más al esperar una oración que aludía a su condición de "arruina todo", se conformó con un silencio largo y con la imagen que a pesar de todo rompió con todas sus expectativas para ese momento.

Su boca se abrió levemente y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por si solas de los castaños e impactados ojos de Joey Wheeler.

Frente a él y con un poco de esfuerzo, Seto Kaiba tomaba un bastón negro y comenzaba a levantarse de la silla que había sido su calvario personal durante varios meses.

El moreno comenzó entonces a caminar despacio, lentamente, mostrando que aunque aun necesitara de un objeto para sostenerse en pie, había logrado alcanzar lo que nadie auguraba como cierto. Al menos no en tan pocos meses después de tan terrible accidente.

Avanzaba con la cabeza erguida y cojeando un poco al acostumbrarse al sólido piso y a la idea de que las barras no estaban más a su alcance.

Era como mirar caminar a un niño que recién comenzaba a hacerlo, con traspiés y dificultad, tanteando la seguridad de pararse por primera vez en dos pies y sabiendo que podía lograr avanzar sin necesidad de papá o mamá.

Joey tapó su boca, reprimiendo un grito silencioso que solo provocó que su faz blanca, pálida se tornara.

¿Estaba a caso viendo una visión?.

Su Seto caminaba y avanzaba hacia él, con la mirada fija en sus ojos y el brillo de decisión que el moreno siempre imprimía en sus proyectos.

¿Así que…estabas preparado para todo?.

La gruesa voz cansada del genio le pegó de lleno a los sentidos de Joey, que por varios minutos no supo que hacer.

La impresión recibida era grande. Comparada tal vez con la noticia que meses antes le había destrozado el corazón a saber a su amor accidentado.

Joey no podía creerlo y se negaba a hacerlo, aun después de que el genio se situó frente a él, a escasos milímetros de distancia, con su figura elegante y el logro en las facciones.

-Yo…yo….

Mudo, no sabía que decir.

-Siempre tan elocuente con las palabras, Wheeler. Medio sonrió el moreno, acercando su mano libre al rostro del rubio, para apartar unos cuantos mechones que habían caído sobre la delicada faz.

El de ojos castaños tembló ante el contacto, despejando su cuerpo del miedo y remplazándolo por sensaciones cálidas y si, de amor.

-Seto. Susurró, tras atreverse a tomar la mano que le acariciaba y verter un par de lágrimas más sobre sus mejillas.

-No llores. Dijo el moreno en el mismo tono bajo.¿Para que lo haces?. Cuestionó como si la acción realizada fuera incomprensible para él.

-Es que…yo…yo….

Y sencillamente Joey no dijo nada más. No solo por su escaso vocabulario en ese momento, sino porque los labios del que era su esposo le robaron un beso cálido y sincero, muy diferente al que en otra ocasión le fuera arrebatado.

Una pequeña caricia que hizo a ambos cuerpos temblar y saborear la esencia que en ese momento se antojaba simplemente deliciosa y necesaria para culminar con tan amargo y difícil tramo.

Sin más que pensar o añadir, la mano libre del moreno descendió hasta la cintura del rubio, obligando al cuerpo tembloroso de este a cerrar completamente la distancia que los separaba y ahondar con esta acción, el beso que merecidamente se hizo profundo y apasionado.

Ambos labios danzaban al mismo ritmo, mientras las lenguas quietas, pero expectantes, aguardaban un permiso para entrar en acción y no solo acariciar, si no devorar lo que entre sueños solamente habían hecho mil veces.

-Seto. Murmuró Joey sobre los labios del moreno, quien completamente entregado al beso solo pudo morder un poco el labio superior de su pareja y obligarlo a retornar a la tarea de mitigar la sed que durante años habían sufrido sin siquiera llegar a reconocerlo por completo.

El rubio así lo hizo, acariciando los cabellos castaños, así como el cuello de un hombre que tembló y degustó la suave y sencilla caricia que para una persona como él, de carácter y convicciones firmes, resultaba totalmente desconcertante pero agradable.

A Seto jamás nadie lo había besado o acariciado de esa manera. Ni siquiera los amantes que mil veces buscó para aparentar fortaleza.

En ese momento y tras un permiso especial que sus lenguas aprovecharon, Seto Kaiba aceptó que no había vuelta atrás y que a partir de ese momento las cosas darían un gran giro.

Joey por el contrario disfrutaba enormemente lo que durante años había deseado.

Un beso apasionado y dulce de labios exclusivos del hombre que había aprendido amar sin importar las diferencias que los podían separar.

Y antes de que ambos se entregaran a los besos que le seguirían a aquel primero y de recuperarse tal vez de la impresión antes mostrada, uno de ellos, el de ojos azules, susurró una frase que le había costado meses en poder pronunciar, pero que esperaba, no fuera la última vez.

-Te amo, Joey…

Continuará….

Bien, lo prometido es deuda.

¿Les gustó?

Espero que si

Viene lo mejor en el próximo capitulo y si las cuentas no me fallan **3** más y el Epílogo que me animan a hacer y listo.

Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyos.

Sobre la pregunta del nombre de los capítulos, este se encuentra debajo (con letras negras) del Feedback o de las notas.

Los pasados capítulos se han subido un poco extraños, pero por si no encuentran el nombre del capitulo anterior se llamó: Watched.

Si persisten las molestias entonces escribiré el nombre de cada capitulo en la próxima entrega.

Louis y Maky?...ya lo vieron, ahora solo es cuestión de decisiones

Bien, cuídense mucho y nos vemos a la próxima.

Su amiga:

**KATRINNA LE FAY**


	24. Lentamente 24

_TITULO:_** LENTAMENTE**

_Serie_**: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_Pairings_**: S/J**

_Category: _**Slash/Yaoi.**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer: _**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo: _**Después del Torneo en Ciudad Batallas.**

**En calidad de Universo Alterno. **

_MSN:_Bien, debido a la demanda de un Lemon, aquí vamos con él entonces, así que si prefieres hacer algo más que leer esto, adelante , que mientras tanto yo me batiré y esperaré que todo salga bien con este capitulo.

Así que...están avisado:

KLF 

****

Loving you 

****

****

Un revuelo enorme se encontraba disperso en todo el edificio. Desde conserjería hasta el último piso, que era quien tal vez más sufría tan repentino aviso y visita.

Papeles, gritos, nervios palpables podían mirarse en cada uno de los rostros lívidos que en cualquier lugar de aquella imponente construcción podía verse.

Louis pasó rápidamente al lado de las recepcionistas del primer piso, procurando ajustar su corbata negra con total severidad, mirando también de soslayo que alguna de las normalmente sonrientes muchachas del recibidor continuaban cuchicheando y batiendo su mano sobre su rostro en señal de una búsqueda concreta de aire.

Subió rápidamente al ascensor y mientras este se movilizaba, pensó en que era el primer día de muchos atrás que se quedaba dormido.

Jamás había llegado tarde en lo que su historial en KC se refería y precisamente aquel, en donde pensó que nada sucedería, efectivamente acontecía algo.

Respiró profundamente antes de que la campanilla del ascensor sonara, indicando con ello que se había llegado al piso seleccionado.

¡Louis, Louis!.

El hombre paró su andar al atender los casi gritos de la secretaria.

¿Qué ocurre?.

¡Está aquí¡está aquí!. Indicó la muchacha, cuyo fino traje sastre rosa se hallaba totalmente arrugado. Señal inequívoca del nerviosismo de la mujer.

-Vengo escuchando eso desde que me bajé del automóvil. ¿A caso piensas que llego deprisa y apurado solo por nada?.

Maldita la hora en que decidí quedarme dormido.

Masculló el abogado, mirando el asentimiento tímido de la secretaria.

¿Hace mucho que entró al privado?.

-No, tendrá al menos quince minutos, pero no creo que...¿a dónde vas?. ¿No te anuncio antes?.

¿Cuándo he necesitado que me anuncies?. Mejor regresa a tu lugar antes de que termine por desquiciarme. Ordenó el de cabello negro, ajustando por onceava vez su corbata.

Antes de entrar al privado principal del piso, respiró hondamente. Se encontraba demasiado tenso. Tal vez como jamás había estado en su vida. Pero había motivos de sobra por los cuales comportarse de esa manera.

Uno de tantos: su insomnio, y finalizando, los pensamientos sobre cierto hombre que en ese momento prefería evitar.

Ya demasiado tarde arribaba a la oficina y como regalo lo entretenían para charlar sobre el asunto que efectivamente había sido lo primero que escuchó al arribar a KC.

Sin tocar se precipitó a tomar el pomo de la puerta, para después y tras tratar de tranquilizarse nuevamente, entrar en el lujoso despacho que había sido suyo durante algunos meses, pero que en esos momentos, regresaba a su dueño legitimo, el cual se había presentado en el edificio de improviso. Por ello el asombro y ansiedad de toda la Corporación.

Louis estaba ya preparado para gritos, insultos, retos por la hora de arribo a la empresa, incluso en tiempo record de dos minutos había preparado el discurso que le daría a su jefe para excusarse y hacerle ver lo nuevo de la corporación.

Pero sin duda nada lo había preparado para la escena que se encontró, apenas abrir la gruesa puerta de madera.

Seto Kaiba estaba de pie, ayudado por un bastón negro eso si, pero de pie a fin y al cabo.

El genio se había abstenido en aparecer en público sobre su silla de ruedas y el abogado intuía, antes de mirarle sobre sus dos extremidades, que habría hecho sin duda un gran esfuerzo para aparecer en aquel estado en la compañía.

Pero erró enormemente al creerlo y se sorprendió en ver la realidad. Ya comprendía el exalto y caos de todos.

Pero tal vez esa escena no fue tan impactante en el sabio abogado, como lo fue la siguiente:

Seto Kaiba besando apasionadamente a Joey Wheeler, quien sin recato alguno jugaba algo con la propia lengua del genio mientras los cuerpos de ambos se acercaban peligrosamente a la pared.

Louis tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de comenzar a asimilar que verdaderamente estaba pasando lo que sus ojos le estaban mostrando.

Jamás en esos cuatro años había creído posible que su engreído y frío jefe besara tan apasionada y desinhibidamente a su esposo y menos, que este correspondiera como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Tal vez algún deseo vago había podido quedar de ello en el corazón del de ojos negros, pero mirarlo era mucho más desconcertante que tan solo pensarlo.

Había amor, demasiado y eso podía decírselo la atmósfera que ambos muchachos propiciaban o el aura que tan amablemente los rodeaba de tal sentimiento.

Salió de la habitación tan rápido como entró y rápidamente se acercó al pequeño contenedor de agua frente al escritorio de la secretaria.

¿Por qué...Por qué no me dijiste que venía con su esposo?. Indagó Louis tras haber injerido rápidamente dos vasos de agua.

-Porque no me diste tiempo y debo decirte que jamás me había impactado tanto en mi vida. Una por verlo caminando, según la prensa jamás volvería a hacerlo y dos, venía de la mano de su esposo. ¡YO NI SIQUIERA SABÍA QUE TENÍA ESPOSO!.

Louis elevó una ceja y tras recuperar el aire perdido, asintió, indicándole a la muchacha que volviera a su lugar y se recuperara del recién y si, duro golpe.

Más confiado y con el recuerdo aun de la escena antes mencionada, tocó a la puerta que permanecía entreabierta.

-Adelante. Indicó la voz inconfundible de Joey.

Louis se introdujo en el privado por segunda vez en ese minuto, pero al contrario de la primera vez no había nada que suponiera que se había creado en esa habitación una escena de amor bastante sorprendente.

¡Louis, que alegría me da verte!.

¿Era su imaginación o Joey sonreía?.

Tal vez estaba soñando y eso era parte de su fantasía.

¿Qué seguía¿conejitos rosas bailando el hula-hula?.

-Lo mismo digo Joey. Buenos días Seto. Respondió el abogado con tono titubeante.

Pero el genio en lugar de responder, rió sonoramente, impactando al abogado.

-Parece que viste un fantasma, Louis. ¿Por qué no te sientas y recuperas el color?. El día es agradable y tienes el tiempo del mundo.

Si, efectivamente estaba soñando y pronto caería hacia un vacío, donde elefantes púrpura y delfines verdes le darían la bienvenida a su personal: "Wonderland".

¿Sabes Seto?. Creo que daré un pequeño recorrido por las instalaciones y de paso veré el centro de programación.

Tú y Louis tienen mucho de que hablar. Nos vemos después.

Añadió el rubio, despidiéndose de ambos hombres para salir después con una sonrisa tan grande que probablemente al día siguiente tendría problemas para articular palabras.

Louis respiró varias veces antes de posar su mirada en el castaño tras el escritorio, que miraba la faena de su abogado como si se tratara de un espectáculo fascinante.

¿Llamo a un doctor?.

-Si y de paso a la funeraria. Creo que me va a dar un paro cardiaco. Señaló el abogado, riendo al final y expulsando su estrés.

-Tan "bobo" como siempre Louis. Por eso eres de mi confianza. Inquirió el moreno, inclinándose un poco en su silla.

-Bueno hombre¿qué querías que hiciera?. Verte aquí y sin previo aviso es algo que nadie se esperaba.

¿Tienes una idea del revuelo que causaste allá abajo?. KC casi se vuelve loco.

-Lo supuse, pero así quise que sucediera. ¿Algún inconveniente?.

Ese era el Seto sarcástico que conocía. Tal vez ya había regresado a la realidad.

-No, claro que no. Tú eres el jefe. Añadió Louis con más tranquilidad.

-Claro y por ello te pido me des el informe de todo lo que se ha hecho hasta ahora. Sabes que trabajé un poco desde las instalaciones de mi casa, pero jamás es suficiente como para ver lo que aquí se hace.

-Yo...creo que si.

-Louis, Louis¿qué es lo que voy a hacer contigo?.

¿Despedirme?.

Seto volvió a reír nuevamente.

-No, mejor haré una cosa provechosa: Te daré el día libre y un cheque bastante extenso por tu gran ayuda dentro de la empresa.

Se que hiciste mucho Louis y antes de que pierda este buen humor, te lo agradezco.

¿Seto Kaiba agradeciendo?.

Louis creyó que se había muerto ya o que definitivamente veía visiones.

¿Qué idea era más recomendable aceptar?.

-No fue nada. Terminó por decir el abogado, no sin que sus mejillas se extendieran y formaran una sonrisa en sus labios.

Seto aceptó ello como algo único, por lo que juntando sus manos, esperó a que el resumen didáctico de su abogado comenzara.

Contaba con tiempo para ponerse al día, para realizar unas cuantas cosas más de rigor y para regresar por la tarde a su mansión, donde un elegantemente vestido Mokuba le esperaría para cenar y llevarlo, junto a su esposo, a un buen restaurante.

Por primera vez en su vida comenzaba a tomarse las cosas con calma y aunque su agenda apretada tuviera muy pequeños espacios en blanco para darse lujos, terminó por decirse que él hacía su vida y podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, incluyendo entonces a las dos personas más importantes de su existencia.

Joey recorrió las instalaciones con una pequeña sonrisa curvada en los labios. Miraba atentamente lo que jamás había podido ver en esos años y sin duda nada de lo que observaba se parecía a lo que su mente se había imaginado.

Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado por secciones y cada una de estas podía incluso jactarse de su buen desempeño y rendimiento como para sostener la compañía en dado de una crisis importante.

Al parecer la ausencia de Seto solo había fortalecido a la empresa, pues no encontró a su novato parecer, ninguna señala de destrozo financiero o en el rendimiento.

Era normal que a su paso encontrara rostros perplejos y curiosos por mirarle.

Muchos de ellos sabían quien era él por las revistas, diarios y programas. Pero otros cuestionaban sobre su identidad y hasta se atrevían a negar que en realidad el "Señor Kaiba" estuviera casado.

Joey sabía que eran normales aquellas dudas, pues en primera su esposo no era demasiado comunicativo y en segunda, él jamás había pisado KC en compañía del moreno.

Por ende esa mañana toda la corporación, sin excepción, se había conmocionado al mirar a Seto Kaiba entrar en el edificio con él a su lado, siguiendo sus pasos con un poco de pena y orgullo ante el triunfal arribo de su esposo.

Pero sin duda alguna lo mejor para el rubio, que en ese momento admiraba las modernas computadoras de la sala de ingeniería, era que su Seto al fin lo había aceptado a él completamente en su vida y que un par de días atrás, cuando sentía que nuevamente la soledad sería su compañía, la vida lo sorprendía gravemente con la idea de un Seto rehabilitado y un esposo diciéndole que lo amaba para después cumplir su deseo de un verdadero beso de amor.

Joey suspiró sin reprimirse y se sonrojó al recordar el cómo momentos antes, el mismo Seto volvía a tomar la iniciativa de besarlo, esta vez con más confianza y sed de algo que los dos aun no podían saciar por completo.

Era sobre todo, el día más feliz de su existencia y no sabía ya a quien más agradecer por tan lindos acontecimientos suscitados en su ahora, cambiada existencia.

¿Disculpe?.

El rubio miró al joven que con pena se dirigía a él.

¿Si?.

-Perdone mi insolencia pero...¿en realidad es usted el esposo del seño Kaiba?.

Joey rió un poco y asintió con orgullo a la cuestión, generando con ello los cuchicheos que los empleados desplegaron al segundo después de su afirmativa respuesta.

Después de ello el de ojos castaños observó con azoramiento el como cada una de las personas a su paso se desvivían por atenderle bien y mostrarle lo que quisiera ver.

No pudo dejar de sentirse importante, pero también agradecido por tanta amabilidad y por la idea de haber aceptado la invitación que su esposo le había hecho esa mañana, tras un cálido beso de buenos días y una sonrisa que a Joey comenzaba a parecerle perfecta en la faz de su Seto.

Había llegado el momento de comenzar con la felicidad y nadie iba a impedirla más.

El rubio estaba seguro que a partir de ese momento, todo en su vida sería agradable, faltando solamente para ello, la muestra de amor que esperaba con ansias pero sin prisa. Después de todo su genio esposo aun no estaba demasiado seguro de cómo tomar ciertas iniciativas en su nueva vida.

Yugi abrió los ojos tras pegarse con la mesa de centro de su sala y se azoró un poco al contemplar una pequeña caja con piedras preciosas, en medio de lo que parecían hojas de palmera.

-Yami, es preciosa. Suspiró el más bajito, girando y besando a su amante, pareja y único amor.

¿Te gusta?.

-Claro. Debió costarte demasiado. He escuchado que el material con que está fabricada esta caja es bastante caro. Añadió el muchacho, tomando entre sus manos el obsequio que su novio le había realizado.

-El valor material no me importa, cuando de tú felicidad se refiere. Respondió el ex faraón, depositando un beso en la encendida mejilla de su pareja.- Pero¿porqué no la abres?. Me gustaría saber qué opinas del interior.

El muchacho bajito asintió y cual niño con juguete nuevo, abrió la caja que hizo un pequeño "clic" cuando un botón fue accionado.

El interior del objeto era de terciopelo verde. Suave al tacto y brillante a los sentidos, por ello Yugi sonrió ante la idea que cruzaba en su cabeza para su próxima noche de pasión. Pero un par de cosas detuvieron su imaginación.

Una, las hojas de palmera que continuaban intactas sobre la mesa.

Y otra, el sobre largo que se hallaba dentro del cofre.

Sin mucha prisa el muchacho de cabellos tricolor tomó y abrió el sobre, esperando ver alguna carta de amor o algún pensamiento romántico.

A pesar de la pose alejada del ex faraón, el romanticismo era un secreto que solo los dos compartían y disfrutaban.

Pero Yugi se sorprendió al mirar que un par de papeles largos y con colores brillantes salían del sobre.

¡Yami!. Susurró el muchacho al mirar con mayor atención su segundo obsequio.

Un par de boletos de avión hacia el caribe. Por ello las hojas de palmera.

-Creo que necesitamos descanso, mi amor. ¿Y qué mejor que en una soleada playa, en una cabaña cerca del mar y con un sin fin de cosas que mi mente tiene planeadas?.

Yugi sonrió un poco antes de abrazar a su pareja y besarle hasta que su contraparte rió por el gesto.

¿Qué dices entonces?. Preguntó el ex faraón sin desear apartar a su pareja de su lado.

-Digo que será fantástico. Desde hace mucho tiempo que lo deseaba, pero al parecer te adelantaste a mis planes. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti Yami?.

Ambos chicos se besaron, expresando lo que las palabras no podían.

Yami deseaba sacar a su pareja del ambiente de trabajo y estrés que sufría, mientras que él mismo se relajaba a su lado, compartiendo momentos bellos que siempre atesorarían.

Ambos muchachos miraban que la vida de sus amigos tomaba rumbos distintos y que cada uno, a su debido tiempo, comenzaba a ser feliz.

¿Por qué no tomar un poco de esa felicidad para ellos y compartir un tiempo juntos alejados de todo lo demás?.

Era algo que no podía pensarse demasiado, por ello y por el amor que se tenían comenzaban a mirar más por las necesidades de los sentimientos que por cosas que comenzaban a verse demasiado lejanas.

Atrás quedaba la incertidumbre y los celos.

Esta pareja estaba unida y lo seguiría estando por toda la eternidad.

No más dudas ni males, solo y simplemente felicidad.

Algo absolutamente merecido en dos seres que habían luchado por ello.

Mokuba sonreía alegremente mientras sus manos se movían a velocidad increíble, solo conocida por un verdadero jugador y amante de los videojuegos.

La enorme pantalla del salón de juegos indicó "Winner", cosa que hizo sonreír aun más al atractivo jovencito que movió los dedos en busca de un poco de descanso.

Había pasado la tarde completa enfrascado en sus viejos juegos, los cuales a su parecer habían estado demasiado tiempo enmohecidos debido a la falta de uso.

Pero el adolescente no podía culparse por ello, ya que en el pasado las circunstancias vividas en la mansión lo habían obligado a adoptar una actitud más recia e indiferente, tratando de encontrar una solución que al final se había dado sola.

El rostro complacido del muchacho no pudo dejar de esbozar una sonrisa de alegría infinita, al memorar lo que había regresado a su corazón a la vida.

Hacía dos días exactamente el menor de los Kaiba arribada de la escuela.

Un día más donde su cerebro solo podía almacenar ideas vagas de lo que sus aburridos profesores dictaban para él. Solo un par de los docentes valían la pena.

Por ello se concentraba en cosas como: hacer barullo, avioncitos de papel y coquetear con las chicas mayores, quienes lo miraban adorable pero irremediablemente pequeño para ellas.

Otro día en donde arribar a casa significaba sufrir un poco por el acercamiento de sus dos "padres".

Él en realidad no era el indicado para realizar nada, pero desde siempre había ayudado y eso era lo que hacía cada vez que entraba en la habitación de su hermano a conversar sobre su día, su aburrimiento y Joey. El tema principal en toda charla Kaiba.

El jovencito miraba con admiración el gran progreso de su hermano y con ferviente amor lo incitaba a seguir adelante y a no decaer.

Las fatalistas estadísticas médicas sobre el estado de su hermano podían perderse de vista, pues los resultados de la terapia eran más grandes que lo que un computador podía augurar.

Mokuba no dudaba que un día su hermano les daría la sorpresa de caminar nuevamente y ese sería sin duda algo maravilloso. La luz de la neblina que comenzaba a disiparse.

Por ello ese día subía como era su costumbre a la habitación de su hermano, encontrando con impacto lo que Louis había mirado esa mañana en el despacho del genio.

La impresión había sido mucha para el adolescente, pero a diferencia del abogado, el muchacho había gritado tan alto que el beso de los enamorados se había roto con sobresalto.

La algarabía realizada por Mokuba había sida la misma que una banda animando un partido de "americano", por lo que ambos adultos solo habían sonreído con pena y habían comenzado por explicarle sobre la rehabilitación casi total del moreno, el cual se sostenía en pie aun tambaleante.

A dos días del suceso, Mokuba aun conservaba una iluminada sonrisa en los labios. Y no era para poco, pues al fin la felicidad se cernía sobre la familia Kaiba y el estaba seguro que esa vez sería para siempre.

Un leve toque en la puerta le hizo entrar en la realidad nuevamente, indicando con cordialidad que quien fuera que tocara podía entrar.

-Disculpe que lo moleste joven Mokuba, pero el señor Maky se encuentra en el recibidor.

¿Maky?. El adolescente parpadeó pero de inmediato salió de su habitación de juegos, encontrando a un Suichi ausente de la realidad donde el mayordomo le había indicado.

-Qué sorpresa el verte. Pensé que verdaderamente habías desaparecido del mundo. Indicó el muchacho, mirando la pequeña sonrisa que aparecía en los labios del abogado.

-Bueno, en realidad eso era lo que planeaba, pero no todo en la vida sale como uno lo espera. Añadió el hombre, abrazando al jovencito que podía pasar como un hijo para él.

-Me alegra verte. En realidad te he echado de menos, Suichi.

-Y yo a ti Mokuba.

Para el abogado, el casi niño era una parte importante de su vida pues gracias a él había comenzado a labrarse un camino firme dentro de la tan difícil familia Kaiba.

Por ello su afecto y también el hermoso recuerdo que la sonrisa amable del muchacho siempre le regalaba.

-Pero pasa, no te quedes ahí.

-No, solo he venido a ver a tú hermano. ¿Puedo?.

Mokuba negó, mirando que el abogado en realidad no sabía de nada.

¿No?. Bueno, creo que debí anunciarme antes, pero mi avión recién llega y lo primero que quise hacer fue...

-No, Maky. Yo me refería a que no puedes verlo porque simplemente Seto no se encuentra en casa. Está en KC. Comunicó el muchacho, admirando la sorpresa en el rostro del mayor.

-Pero...pero...¿salió en su estado?. Tenía entendido que no lo haría jamás, al menos que...

-Oh, Suichi, deberías de mirar tú rostro. Parece que viste a una aparición. Rió el joven con soltura, propiciando un gran sonrojo en las mejillas blancas del abogado.

Maky había decidido, después de un gran duelo, regresar a Japón y por consiguiente explicarle a Seto el porqué de su ausencia .

Sabía que había dado una mala impresión, pese a su pulcritud y exactitud en realizar las cosas, pero nada de ello lo exentaba de al menos dar una disculpa por su falta de compromiso y por haber huido de tal forma de la ciudad.

Pero después de meditar y de quebrarse la cabeza inútilmente, había decidido que lo mejor para él estaba en esa ciudad, al lado de los amigos y sobre todo de...

-Bueno, creo que tienes suerte, van llegando.

La palabra "van" se escuchó bastante extraña en labios del sonriente muchacho, pero en cuanto la puerta se abrió, pudo saber el porqué de tanta atmósfera feliz en la usualmente parca mansión Kaiba.

Seto caminaba paso a paso con ayuda de un bastón, mientras que su mano "libre" sujetaba la de Joey, quien con total soltura y sonrisa brillante, regresaba a ser el sol que algún día había conocido.

¿A caso era una visión?.

¡Maky!. Gritó Joey, saludando alegremente al abogado.

-Hola. Susurró el aludido, aun sin salir del impacto recibido.

-Pensé que no volvería a verte. Que alegría. Dijo el rubio, avanzando hacia el hombre para después abrazarle fraternalmente.

-Gracias, lo mismo digo.

-Pero hombre, parece que viste un monstruo. Siéntate, siéntate, no te vayas a desmayar.

La risita de Joey comprobó que Suichi estaba en la realidad, por lo que denegando la oferta se acercó a Seto, quien le tendió la mano en un gesto amable.

-Tanto tiempo. Pensé que habías encontrado algo mejor. Argumentó el genio, avanzando hasta la sala, donde un suave sofá lo recibió.

No era bueno para el moreno que se esforzara demasiado, por ello requería de descansar varias veces antes de volver a sostenerse en pie nuevamente.

-Yo...regresé.

-Si, ya lo vimos y nos hace felices verte.

Joey se sentó en el descansa brazos del sof�, indicando a los presentes que ese era su lugar mientras su esposo lo sujetaba con confianza por la cintura.

-Creo que han pasado muchas cosas desde que me fui. Lo veo y sigo sin creerlo.

Seto sonrió con arrogancia, mientras que el rubio se sonrojó con furia, esperando que su actitud "infantil" no se viera demasiado fuera de lugar.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Se sentía tremendamente feliz y eso era algo que nadie, ni siquiera las expectativas de las personas, podían cambiar.

Por ello acarició la mano que continuaba en su cintura y sin intimidación miró dentro de los zafiros que compartían el sentimiento.

-Bueno, esto era lo que yo algún día quería ver y aunque jamás pensé en realidad que lo vería...felicidades. Ya era hora.

Joey rió con nerviosismo, desviando la mirada de su esposo para posarla en el fiel abogado, cuya sonrisa sincera revelaba el fin de una poderosa pelea.

-Gracias. Admitió el de ojos castaños, y en la palabra iba impreso tanto la admiración de la oración pasada, como el verdadero cariño y gratitud que siempre le tendría al único ser en aquel pequeño circulo íntimo que jamás había perdido la esperanza de que algún día lo vería a él y a su esposo, juntos y con amor.

El ojiazul por su parte, hizo lo propio en silencio.

Se había forjado que dentro de su hogar sería el hombre que tanto su hermano como su esposo necesitaban, aprendiendo con el paso de los años tal vez, a expresar más abierta y en confianza su sentir.

Pero afuera, donde aun habitaban enormes arpías, no podía darse el lujo de bajar sus defensas y de transformar su frialdad en dulzura.

En KC y en cualquier lugar donde las personas desconocidas lo miraran, continuaría siendo el mismo.

Una doble imagen que no podía cambiar del todo, pero al menos aceptaba, que amar al hombre que reía ante los comentarios de Suichi, era el más grande cambio que jamás se había esperado.

Por unos momentos más el pequeño circulo habló, hasta que Joey y Mokuba decidieron dejar a los "hombres de negocios" solos, para ir a preparase para la cena.

Solo entonces, cuando la soledad rodeó a ambos hombres, el abogado pudo mirar que verdaderamente un cambio radical se había efectuado en el moreno. Algo que jamás se cansaría de admirar y agradecer.

Al fin el fruto del esfuerzo se veía recompensado.

¿Cómo te sientes?. Fue la cuestión que Maky lanzó al aire antes que nada.

-Diferente. Respondió el genio, englobando cualquier cosa que en ese momento estuviera sintiendo.

-Es un gran paso el que diste y en verdad me alegro por ello.

-Si. Pero sé que no recorriste medio mundo solo para decirme eso. ¿Qué ocurre?.

Suichi suspiró. El momento había llegado.

-Nada importante, solo cambios que asimilé tal vez de una mala manera.

-Eso es evidente. ¿Qué clase de cambios?.

Maky no estaba seguro del como comenzar a narrar todo lo que había ocurrido en esos meses, pero para algo había tomado un vuelo y para eso estaba en esa casa.

Por ello con voz moderada y cierta pena, relató lo que había acontecido en el antiguo Bufet de abogados y su empleo en Europa.

Había omitido detalles como sus sentimientos. Después de todo ese aun no era un tema seguro.

Al término de la breve explicación, el rostro inexpresivo de Kaiba se encontró con el aturdido de Maky.

-Comprendo. Pero al renunciar en Europa, te arriesgaste a venir aquí y conseguir algo nuevo. ¿Es eso?.

-Si.

¿Y qué tal si no encuentras nada?. Hiciste mal en dejar abandonado tu cargo dentro de KC e indudablemente no es una buena referencia para ti.

Eres competente Maky, pero irresponsable fuiste en esta ocasión y me temo que no hay marcha atrás.

Bueno fue tener a Louis aquí para retomar las cosas tras tu renuncia.

-Lo sé y estoy arrepentido. Añadió el abogado y era verdad.

Seto despejó su frente de unos cuantos cabellos, concentrado aun en el resultado de aquella charla.

Maky por el contrario solo esperaba un veredicto que atinaba negativo. Había huido y esperaba las consecuencias de sus actos.

Pero contrario a lo que el de melados ojos esperaba, sucedió entonces que Seto se incorporó con un poco de dificultad del sofá y caminó hasta la puerta.

-Vete a casa Maky, mañana hablaremos de esto.

¿Esa era otra oportunidad?.

Al hombre así le pareció y no pudo dejar de maravillarse ante el nuevo cambio del moreno.

En verdad los impactos fuertes de la vida, hacen cambiar incluso a la persona más recia del mundo. Para bien o para mal así era.

-Pero...

-Estoy ocupado ahora. Iré a cenar y en realidad estoy fatigado de pensar. Mañana ve a la oficina y nos encargaremos de solucionar lo que sea que has regresado a componer.

Buenas noches, Maky.

El moreno entonces salió de la vista del abogado y este quedó en un pequeño estado de shock, del cual solo salió hasta que sus propios pensamientos le ayudaron.

Tomó su pequeño equipaje y salió de la mansión, impactado aun por lo que había pasado.

En realidad él no esperaba otra oportunidad de lealtad, mucho menos el trato tan amable que Kaiba le había dado.

Pero ciertamente todo estaba cambiado.

Sus pasos lo guiaron entonces hasta el centro de la ciudad, donde un edificio departamental se encontraba.

No era el suyo, obviamente, sino el de cierto hombre que hasta esos momentos recordó como primicia.

Tragó antes de decidirse entrar en el edificio y subir hasta el quinto piso, en donde el numero 53 le dio la bienvenida.

¿Cuántas veces había estado en ese departamento?

Miles, pero jamás como aquella ocasión, en la que su corazón latía desbocado y el sudor comenzaba a apoderarse de sus manos.

Con un poco de temblor tocó a la puerta y esperó cual adolescente con su primera cita, a que el ocupante abriera.

Cosa que pasó cinco minutos después. Evidentemente el hombre que vivía ahí estaba ocupado.

Si el impacto esa mañana había sido grande para Louis, ni siquiera se comparó con ver a Suichi Maky parado fuera de su casa.

¿A caso ese día era el de: "Asusten a Louis"?.

-Ma...Maky. Aseguró Louis para verificar que no soñaba.

-Hola. Saludó el aludido con un poco de desconfianza.

Louis sostuvo unos minutos más la puerta entreabierta, hasta que un sobresalto le indicó que recordara sus modales.

-Discúlpame. Entra. Invitó el hombre, abriendo en su totalidad la puerta para que el inesperado visitante pasara al interior del bien conocido departamento.

Maky caminó hasta la pequeña sala, a donde minutos después Louis lo siguió.

Uno frente al otro y con el silencio de intermediario.

¿Qué era lo que se hacía en esas ocasiones?.

-Yo...

Ambos hablaron a la vez, favoreciendo una pequeña risa entre los dos. Una tensión levemente alterada.

-Habla tú primero. Invitó Louis con más confianza.

-Lo siento por llegar así tan de repente pero...

¿Recién llegas?. Señaló Louis el equipaje de mano.

-Si. Asintió Suichi tras un suspiro.

Nuevamente silencio, esta vez con una marcada tensión que poco a poco asfixiaba a aquellos que solo podían sentir el agilizado latir de sus corazones.

¿Te ofrezco algo?.

-No gracias, mi visita es breve. Solo he venido a decirte que...me quedaré en la ciudad. Renuncié a mi empleo en Europa.

Louis no sabía si había escuchado bien.

¿Renunciaste¿por qué?.

-Es algo largo de explicar. Solo puedo decirte que me di cuenta de que ese no era mi destino.

-Pero tu hija..."ella"¿qué paso con tú idea de...?.

Los labios de Maky se posaron con rapidez y suavidad en los de Louis, impidiendo que el de cabellos negros continuara hablando.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse. Solo el contacto de ambas pieles tocándose era lo único que podía saberse.

Interminables segundos después fue lo que sus corazones y cuerpos intuyeron, antes de que ambos tomaran al mismo tiempo la iniciativa y ahondaran el beso que durante mucho tiempo les había sido negado.

-Por eso regresé. Susurró Suichi sobre los labios del de cabello negro, acariciando con lo suyos los que temblaban sin remedio.

-Yo...yo...

-Sé qué no tengo derecho a llegar así y volver a pedir un espacio en tú vida. Pero solo quiero que sepas que a pesar de que me costó admitir que amaba a mi mejor amigo, estoy dispuesto a hacer todo para obtener tú corazón como es debido.

-No merecías dejarme así. Susurró Louis sin siquiera apartarse de los labios o abrazo que su colega le había dado ya.- Sufrí por tu partida. No me lo merecía, al menos no sin una explicación.

-Lo sé, lo sé y estoy arrepentido de ello. ¿Sabes las noches en vela que pasé solo pensando en ti y en lo que sentía?. Es difícil y...

-Yo sentí lo mismo Suichi y no por ello corrí al primer avión que me pusieron en frente. ¿Sabes tú los días infernales que tuve, solo pensando en el por qué de tu partida y ausencia?.

A este tramo Louis ya lloraba y no podía evitar sentirse miserable y ridículo, por lo que intentó zafarse del abrazo de Maky, cosa que no pudo realizar por más intentos que hizo.

-Perdóname, perdóname. No sabía lo que hacía. Te lo juro. Susurró Maky, tratando de remediar algo que sabía podía solucionarse.

¿Y crees que con eso vas a remediar lo que he pasado?. No lo creo. Indicó el de ojos negros, quien a pesar de la fuerza logró liberarse de los brazos de su opresor para después incorporarse del sofá y caminar hasta la cocina.

Necesitaba respirar y pensar con claridad.

Pero Maky no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo de esa manera. Por ello siguió a su colega y lo enfrentó cara a cara desde una posición más aceptable.

-Louis, escucha...

-No, no quiero. En este momento no puedo pensar con claridad. No quiero cometer una locura y arrepentirme después. Mejor márchate. Ordenó el pelinegro, evitando a toda costa navegar en las cristalinas lagunas meladas de Suichi.

-Louis, debemos solucionar esto ahora. Por algo regresé y no me iré sin una respuesta de por medio¿entiendes?.

Respiraciones agitadas, ansiedad y miedo.

¿Cómo era posible que un solo sentimiento provocara tantas reacciones?.

Era inevitable, como también lo era hablar sobre el único tema inconcluso entre ambos.

-No quiero...repetir la historia Louis. Necesito saber si tú...sientes algo por mi y si podemos solucionar esto.

Maky despojó sus ojos de sus usuales anteojos, por lo que pudo admirar desde otra perspectiva lo que el hombre frente a él sentía.

Estaba claro que por las palabras de Louis, este sentía algo por él. Pero nada concreto saldría hasta que no hablaran.

Louis estaba en un camino sin salida y la única se encontraba enfrente.

No podía ceder aunque su cuerpo le gritaba por otro beso y un contacto más íntimo.

Él no podía, porque un sufrimiento como el que había pasado no podía despejarse tan sencillamente.

¿O si?.

Maky se arriesgó a ser rechazado nuevamente, por lo que se acercó con cautela al ojinegro y elevó su babilla para que ambos pudieran mirarse de mejor forma.

-Yo te amo. Susurró Suichi como última opción.- Por eso regresé.

Louis sintió que su corazón se abría y sin esperar que los monólogos negativos condujeran su vida nuevamente, tomó la iniciativa y esta vez fue él quien besó los labios de castaño, procurando infundir el sentimiento que durante años había guardado tan celosamente en su interior.

El beso fue desesperado, pero al mismo tiempo cálido y pasional. Algo que ninguno de los dos había experimentado antes.

¿Y eso que fue?. Preguntó Maky tras recuperar un poco de aire.

¿Tú que crees tonto?. Yo también te amo. Siempre te he amado. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que...?

No hubo más palabras.

El pasado era perdonado y remplazado con un sentimiento más fuerte como lo era el amor.

Por ello y sin necesidad de pensarlo demasiado, esa noche consiguieron una reconciliación digna de recordarse, y entre gemidos de placer y entrega, se confesaron un amor que había roto barreras y expectativas.

¿Por qué quien habría creído que un par de hombres enfocados en ayudar a una pareja, terminaría enamorada?.

Un misterio más sumado a la vida, pero con un final feliz, después de todo.

La velada había resultado un éxito total, pues entre sonrisas y miradas de asombro, la pequeña familia Kaiba había dado demasiado de que hablar, por lo que las primeras noticias del día habían sido aquellas: Mirar a Seto Kaiba caminando y al lado de su hermano y fiel esposo.

Con eso daba por terminado el rumor de la separación de la pareja y del alejamiento del genio.

Con la cena no solo dejaban ver la unida familia que los tres formaban, sino el brillo de amor que entre los consortes había.

Un amor que a pesar de las apariencias, jamás se había podido imitar como el original.

Seto leía con cuidado especial cada una de las noticias, incluyendo la conferencia relámpago que había efectuado para los periodistas, quienes realmente se habían impactado al mirarlo de pie.

El moreno era una persona pública, después de todo, por lo que era inevitable dar a conocer asuntos importantes en los que se destacaba ese, donde al fin el mundo entero lo vería vivo y de pie.

Había sido un revuelo internacional y en ese momento el genio lo comprobaba. Por ello y ante la nueva cantidad de chismes que comenzaban a circular, dio por finalizada su rápida lectura matinal.

-Las habladurías jamás terminarán. Indicó el muchacho, dejando los diarios sobre la mesa y pasando al pequeño desayuno que tenía enfrente.

Lapsus de memoria llegaron a su mente, en donde una cena exquisita y miradas de amor podían verse dentro de dos esposos que habían salido victoriosos de las tinieblas.

Pero para Seto Kaiba, quien planeaba tono con perfección, aun faltaba algo que no se había atrevido a realizar por temor a lo desconocido.

Nada del otro mundo, pero si nuevo para su inexperiencia en el terreno del amor.

Bebió jugo, pensando aun en realizar o no lo que su mente tan perfectamente había planeado. Aun no estaba completamente seguro de si iba rápido o debía esperar más.

Pero él mismo comenzaba a notar que los besos ardientes y exclusivos con Joey ya no eran suficientes.

Una experiencia agradable resultaba para él explorar la boca de su esposo a placer, pero nada se comparaba con las memorias de sueños pasados, en las que con ceguedad mortal satisfacía su instinto con lo más adecuado para ello.

No era novato en ese terreno, pero con un recién admitido sentimiento y la idea de lidiar con emociones, le resultaba terriblemente desconcertante llevar a cabo su más grande paso.

En ese momento irrumpió en el comedor Joey, quien tras un par de ojeras lucía una encantadora y bella sonrisa.

Seto pensó entonces en que su esposo se veía perfecto con ella sobre el rostro y se juró que nunca más en lo que le restaba de vida, volvería a opacar al sol de su vida.

-Hola. Saludó el rubio tras acercarse con confianza al moreno y besarle dulcemente en los labios.

Un acto que comenzaba a hacerse habitual y por supuesto, agradable.

-Buen día. ¿Dormiste bien?.

El rubio asintió, agradeciendo el desayuno similar al de su pareja. Después de tanta emoción, su apetito regresaba a ser el de antes.

-Me alegro. Hoy tengo una junta bastante larga, por lo que tal vez llegue tarde.

-Si, no te preocupes. Yo mientras tanto me entretendré con algún nuevo programa.

Y entonces el carisma, la misma devoción que admirara desde lejos, le indicaron al genio que pasara lo que pasara, había llegado el momento.

¿A qué día estamos?. Indicó Kaiba tras dejar la servilleta en la mesa e incorporarse.

Joey tardó un poco en responder, no era bueno con las fechas, pero tras unos momentos, una sonrisa sincera y apenada cruzó por sus facciones.

-Hoy hace cinco años nos casamos. Comunicó el moreno, expresando en voz alta los pensamientos del rubio.

-Si, creo que lo había olvidado. Musitó Joey con un poco de pesar.

Sus anteriores aniversarios habían sido un desastre completo, por ello prefería celebrar solo, recordando si había sido bueno o no enlazarse con un frío muchacho que lo odiaba.

Pero eso había quedado atrás, las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente y podía entonces decir: "Felicidades" sin temer a la reacción del genio.

-Pues no lo olvides. Esta fecha es la mas importante de todas. Murmuró el moreno, para después acercarse a su aturdido esposo y besarlo con lentitud en los labios, depositando en el contacto amor.-Feliz aniversario, Mi amor.

Joey se estremeció completamente ante las palabras de su pareja y no pudo evitar el abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Feliz aniversario Seto. Susurró, esperando no escucharse demasiado débil. Más la emoción esa vez, lo había alterado demasiado.

Seto comprendió y le dio unos minutos más a su esposo para recuperarse, mientras daba pequeños besos en el cuello de un rubio que suspiraba con emoción.

-Te veré después. Te prometo un pequeño obsequio. Inquirió el genio, separándose del rubio para besarle nuevamente y salir después hacia su oficina.

Joey quedó entonces flotando en la nube más alta.

Hacía cinco años había bajado de ella a patadas, pero en ese momento volvía a subir con fanfarrias y no habría poder humano capaz de hacerlo bajar nuevamente, no al menos que se enfrentara a la decisión de sus ojos.

-Qué romántico. Inquirió la cocinera al mayordomo, mientras ambos miraban por la pequeña ventanilla de la cocina.

-Deja ya de espiarlos. Tienen derecho a privacidad. Objetó el hombre tras suspirar un poco.

-Si, pero todo es tan tierno que no puedo evitarlo. Al fin somos felices.

La mujer entonces se lanzó a llorar cual magdalena en los brazos de un hombre que solo suspiró en derrota y consoló a aquella que no perdía detalle jamás de lo que acontecía en esa casa.

Mas tarde, ese mismo día, mientras Joey estaba enteramente sumergido en la creación de un nuevo programa, recibió una llamada que lo desconcertó bastante.

Después del desayuno, Yugi le había llamado para avisarle de su viaje y después de ello Duke, quien se encontraba en América promocionando su juego de Dados remodelado.

Joey supuso que todos sus amigos, ausentes y con vidas propias, ya se habían comunicado con él y que las sorpresas habían desaparecido. Pero obviamente no era así.

-Esta tarde, en el Domino Inn, tengo una proposición que hacerle acerca de uno de sus programas.

¿En el Domino Inn¿no puede ser en...?

-Tengo poco tiempo en esta ciudad, mañana parto hacia Italia y no quisiera irme sin al menos haber visto uno de sus programas. Me han dicho que es bastante bueno en ello. Quisiera proponerle un trato, pero solo podemos verlo en persona y dado mi apretado itinerario no puedo verle en otro lugar.

Joey tardó en responder. Domino Inn era un lujoso hotel al norte de la ciudad. Un "palacio" para aquellos que disfrutaban del poder del dinero y riquezas.

El rubio supo que el misterioso hombre era adinerado, por lo que pensó un poco en las consecuencias de verse con un desconocido, en un hotel y a pocos días de haber solucionado su relación con Seto.

¿Sigue ahí?.

-Si, claro, solo que...

-Le prometo que no se arrepentirá de lo que aquí tratemos.

La voz segura le dio la confianza necesaria a Joey para asentir a la propuesta.

-Lo espero entonces a la siete y media. No me gustan los retrasos.

-Descuide, seré puntual.

-Pregunte por Kai.

Después de ello la comunicación se cortó y el de cabellera rubia pensó seriamente en si había hecho bien en aceptar la misteriosa entrevista.

-Joey, mi hermano llamó a mi móvil y dijo que...¿Sucede algo?.

El rubio negó, dejando su preocupación fuera de si.

¿Qué dijiste de Seto?.

-Ah, si. Dijo que su reunión se había alargado hasta tarde y que no lo esperáramos a cenar. Al menos se escuchaba tranquilo, si te interesa saberlo.

-Si, claro, claro. Tranquilo.

Una pequeña decepción apareció en el rostro blanco de Joey, por lo que asumiendo estar ocupado, regresó a su computador.

Mokuba no indagó nada, así que durante el resto de la tarde no se preocupó por ver al rubio. Bastante tarea tenía ya para entretenerse.

Las siete en el reloj grande de pared, por lo que mirándose por segunda vez al espejo, Joey decidió salir ya de la mansión, si es que quería llegar ya a su cita.

Con confianza abordó su pequeño auto rojo y salió con un rumbo desconocido para él, en donde el brillante Domino Inn se encontraba.

El solo mirarle le causaba un poco de mareo, por lo que cediéndole su ato al valet parking, entró en la construcción, recibiéndolo un lobby bastante más lujoso tal vez que el estacionamiento.

-Buenas noches¿puedo ayudarle?.

La voz un poco enfadada del gerente le dio la bienvenida.

Joey se había acostumbrado a vestir con lo mejor, pero obviamente su ropa no era lo suficientemente aceptable para el hombre que con un poco de enfado esperaba su respuesta.

-Lo siento, alguien me citó aquí. Indicó, sabiendo que su respuesta no sería la más aceptable.

¿En serio?. No lo creo. Al menos que usted sea el entretenimiento de hoy.

Enfado sintió el rubio en el acto, por lo que mostrando su mejor porte retador, habló nuevamente.

-Claro, lo mejor de lo mejor. No me sorprendería que usted me quisiera como algo privado. Pero lastima, ya tengo una cita. Kai, por favor. Agregó el rubio, disfrutando del evidente enfado del gerente.

Solo por compromiso al hotel, el hombre tomó el teléfono y preguntó por el nombre que le habían dado, estremeciéndose visiblemente ante la respuesta.

¿Y bien?. Cuestionó Joey a la tardanza.

-Si, si...último piso, habitación 1050. Agregó el hombre, dándole a su tono de voz uno de respeto.

-Gracias. Ironizó el rubio tras dirigirse al ascensor.

Entonces y solo en la intimidad del transporte, se percató de que iría a una habitación.

Había creído que su misterioso cliente lo esperaría en el bar, pero obviamente este tenía otras ideas.

-Pero trabajo es trabajo. Además yo amo a Seto y soy correspondido. Se recordó, infundiéndose valor y despejando el millón de tonterías que había pensado en tan poco tiempo.

Sin tardanza dio con la habitación mencionada, dudando un poco de si debía o no tocar.

Al final su mano se movió por si sola, esperando que al menos tan larga faena valiera la pena.

No tardó mucho en abrirse la puerta, donde le recibió una joven de uniforme.

-Disculpe, creo que me equivoqué. Señaló Joey tras mirar en derredor buscando el numero correcto de habitación.

¿Señor Wheeler?. Preguntó la joven con sonrisa en labios.

-Si.

-Entré por favor, lo están esperando.

Joey enarcó una ceja y después accedió a entrar, encontrándose con que aquella habitación era una suite donde perfectamente cabían dos departamentos.

El rubio le cedió su chaqueta a la joven y esta tras colgarla en un armario, le indicó que su cita lo esperaba al final de la habitación.

El rubio miró con aprehensión el como la joven salía del lugar, colgando un letrero de "no interrumpir", afuera.

Nada de aquello le daba buena espina, por lo que estuvo apunto de salir del lugar y olvidar el asunto.

Pero tuvo que detener su furtiva huida al escuchar una muy romántica melodía al fondo, la cual se escuchaba deliciosamente seductora en compañía de saxofones.

Joey era curioso por naturaleza y nada se lo había impedido nunca, por ello caminó con sigilo hasta situase en el marco de la puerta contigua y admirar el decorado que la media luz le daba a lo que dentro había.

Un bonito toque inglés junto a lo mejor de Japón, siguiendo una atmósfera bastante aceptable y terminando con una cena deliciosa frente a una terraza, donde las estrellas comenzaban a reflejar su luz dentro de la bóveda negrina del cielo.

Joey dio un brinco al mirar la cena.

Aquello en realidad no parecía una reunión de negocios y sus defensas se pusieron en alerta.

-Bueno¿es que vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche?.

El rubio negó, empeñado en aclarar aquella situación.

Él era casado¿a caso el sujeto ese no lo sabía?.

Por ello se adentró con decisión a la habitación y habló.

-Sabe, no se que tenía planeado pero debo denegar cualquier cosa y decirle que...

Pero una risa contagiosa inundó el lugar, haciéndole ver a Joey que en realidad aquello no era lo que parecía.

-Ahora veo que no es fácil seducirte, Joey. En eso te felicito.

La voz ahora más clara evidenció una figura y con ella una esbelta anatomía envuelta en un fino traje negro.

Joey mordió su labio inferior y se sonrojó.

¿A caso era demasiado inocente como para caer en esos juegos?.

-Debí de haberlo sospechado. ¿Kai?. No eres muy bueno para inventar nombres¿verdad Seto?.

El aludido solo rió más, acercándose al rubio que lo recibió con cierta pena en el rostro.

-Te dije que te daría un pequeño obsequio, pero jamás me imaginé que te tomarías todo este asunto del cliente misterioso tan en serio.

-Oh, ya deja de molestarme. Añadió Joey, permitiendo que el moreno lo abrazara y le besara el cuello en modo de caricia.

-Feliz aniversario.

-Seto, esto es mayor a lo que yo pensaba.

¿Y qué se suponía que pensabas?.

Joey balbuceó algunas cosas antes de reír un poco y abrazase al cuello de su esposo, el cual lo recibió gustoso y con un estremecimiento.

-Yo solo te doy lo que mereces, Joey. Solo un poco de todo lo que te daré durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

Estamos casados¿lo recuerdas?. Y lo que antes era un suplicio para mi ahora es una alegría infinita.

Yo solo quiero hacerte feliz, amor.

Joey no contuvo un sollozo y ocultó el rostro en el cuello del moreno, en donde olfateó la fragancia irremplazable y única de aquel a quien amaba.

La vida al fin le estaba devolviendo un poco de lo merecido, aunque seguía sintiendo que con tener a su Seto a su lado, era suficiente.

-Seto, yo...

-Shhh, ya hablaremos después, por ahora lo único que quiero es que disfrutemos de esto¿si?.

Joey asintió y sin más se dejó guiar por la mano del hombre a quien le había entregado el corazón.

Cenaron, bajo la luz inequívoca de las estrellas y la música más romántica que el mundo hubiera creado para tal ocasión.

Un brindis a favor de esa tan bonita velada y gracias a la vida, quien les había permitido conocerse y tener un año más de matrimonio, el cual empezaba perfectamente bien.

Un baile, corto, movimientos pequeños por aquel que aun se le dificultaba caminar, pero que significaba tanto como a un pájaro volar.

Besos pequeños, con emoción, que recordaban que la vida era justa y hasta ese punto había llegado el amor.

Una proposición en un susurro, al oído, con amor; como más de una persona en el mundo habría querido escuchar para si, pero que en este caso le tocó a él, al ser que más había sufrido durante tan largo martirio.

Un sonrojo, un estrepitoso cabalgar de corazón y un asentimiento tímido que alegró su cuerpo y su alma, hasta el punto de pensar que nuevamente soñaba con lo mismo.

-No quiero despertar. Musitó Joey con los ojos cerrados, mientras era recostado suavemente sobre la cama de la habitación.

-No sueñas. Esto es real. Abre los ojos y dime que es real. Aseguró Seto, confrontando los castaños que parpadearon con amor y se aferraron a la sonrisa que los labios de ambos emitieron.

Nada de palabras después, solo besos y caricias que debían de haberse manifestado durante la eternidad pasada.

Así preferían llamar al dolor.

Seto besó suavemente el rostro de su esposo, para lamer después y con cierto aire erótico el lóbulo del oído que su pareja tanto amó.

El moreno adoró escuchar su nombre en un pequeño suspiro, que fue quien lo incitó a seguir adelante.

Durante toda la tarde pensó en si debía llevar a cabo o no aquel pequeño detalle de aniversario, pero tras mirar el rostro feliz y los brillantes ojos de sus abogados, supo que el siguiente paso para una formalizada relación estaba en él.

Joey, ya había hecho suficiente, ahora le tocaba a él.

Con un poco de ansia tomó nuevamente los labios del rubio, imprimiendo fogosidad y agresividad en ello.

Su propio cuerpo reaccionaba tan solo a un beso y deseaba saber lo que sería de él al sentirse más dispuesto.

Joey acarició la espalda del moreno y se dejó llevar por las pequeñas descargas que recorrían su cuerpo.

Solo en sueños había sentido todo aquello y pensó, mientras unas ansiosas manos recorrían por debajo de su ropa, que la realidad era un mejor que las fantasías.

-Seto. Susurró el rubio tras sentir que su esposo abría su camisa y comenzaba un lento recorrido con el dedo, desde su mejilla hasta el cinturón, donde la parte baja del atuendo aun se encontraba.

¿Te gusta?. Cuestionó el genio, reanudando la caricia una y otra vez, sintiendo el cuerpo de Joey estremecer.

Pero Seto Kaiba no era paciente, así que optó por modificar un poco su ritmo e imprimirle su sello personal a la situación.

Despacio y con un poco de dificultad debido a sus aun aturdidas piernas, se sentó sobre las caderas del rubio y cual gato montés esperando por su presa, se precipitó en cambiar su dedo índice por su lengua, quien gustosa dejó un largo y apetecible camino de saliva, el cual repasó una y otra vez hasta que una marca roja, debido a la blanca piel del rubio, se formó como seña de un camino recorrido.

Joey trataba de no sonar demasiado apresurado, pero el experimentar tales sensaciones por primera vez, no era cosa sencilla.

Había sido experto en muchas cosas en el pasado, pero en el momento de intimidar perdía terreno.

Mai siempre le había echado en cara su "cobardía", pero él sabía que algo tan delicado como la intimidad debía darse despacio y con la persona adecuada.

Esa persona estaba ya con él y por tanto podía dejarse amar confiadamente, mientras los saxofones continuaban sonando y la electricidad en su cuerpo aumentaba.

Seto mordió uno de los pezones del rubio, arrancándole un largo gemido que culminó con una respiración rápida y ardiente.

Jamás, ni en sus sueños más preciados se había imaginado a Joey tan entregado y preparado para todo.

La piel del rubio le gustaba y no pretendía dejarla en mucho tiempo, por lo que devorando a su presa se dedicó a cambiar de posición y a torturar con su ágil y juguetona lengua lo que poco a poco comenzaba a gustarle.

El de cabellos rubios trataba desesperadamente por contenerse, pero dado los pasos de su esposo resultaba difícil, por ello decidió gemir despacio, acariciando el cabello castaño que ya no estaba más en su lugar.

Un momento después Seto elevó su cabeza y buscó los labios de un rubio que le recibió con alegría, mientras intentaba a toda costa quitarle la camisa. Cosa que logró sin mucha dificultad, facilitándole la tarea de acariciar gentilmente el pecho desnudo de su pareja, así como parte de la espalda y los hombros anchos y varoniles del que en ese momento suspiraba entrecortadamente.

Por ello Joey tomó la iniciativa y girando ambos cuerpos se posó él entonces sobre las caderas de Kaiba, propiciando un pequeño estremecimiento en los dos al chocar sus hombrías.

¿Sabes lo que haces?. Inquirió el moreno sin muchos deseos de hacerlo.

-No. Pero me gusta improvisar.

Y así lo hizo Joey, pues lentamente mientras besaba con voracidad a su esposo, sus caderas tomaban un ritmo especial, cual serpiente hipnotizada por su criador.

Ambos amaron el ritmo que imprimían y no dudaron ni un minuto en seguir adelante, pese al temor de terminar antes de tiempo.

Más eso no era problema, porque Joey dejó de moverse para incorporarse y realizar un pequeño "Streaper" para su esposo, quien con sonrisa lujuriosa esperaba la caída de las dos únicas prendas que cubrían el cuerpo del rubio.

Joey se movió lentamente, al ritmo de la música de fondo. Creando una sensación mágica y única. Cosa que ninguno de los dos habían jamás imaginado.

Lentamente se quitó el cinturón y lo pasó por su pecho en una tentativa de pasión, lanzándolo lejos al no serle útil en aquella ocasión.

Entonces y tras toda expectativa del moreno, Joey se desinhibió totalmente y tras abrir su pantalón introdujo una de sus manos, mientras se movía felinamente al compás de un ritmo lento y cadencioso, que solo despertó la pasión de un Seto que haló con fuerza a su esposo y besó su pecho desnudo, sintiendo que la agitada respiración regresaba.

El de ojos castaños no dejó ni un momento su ritmo bajo el pantalón, a pesar que los besos y caricias de su esposo comenzaban a erizarle la piel.

Más se trataba de Seto Kaiba con quien estaba, así que sin esperarlo siquiera, sintió como su mano era removida y remplazada por la del moreno, quien suspiró primero y después de incorporarse y estar a la altura del rubio, movió su mano en lentos movimientos, mientras besaba con desenfreno el cuello sensible de Joey.

El rubio entonces gimió alto y se aferró al cuello de su pareja, moviendo las caderas en una más profunda tentativa.

-Termina para mi. Indicó Kaiba, tras besar efímeramente los labios del rubio y sentarse en la cama.

A Joey se le dificultó la acción, pero no obstante realizó lo que le pedían y de un solo movimiento se despojó de las dos prendas que cubrían su cuerpo, mostrando lo que había ocasionado el anterior contacto con su esposo.

Kaiba sonrió, dejando que su mano se deslizara por su ropa misma, siendo detenido antes de siquiera bajar el cierre.

-Yo lo haré. Musitó el rubio, inclinándose y dejando que su esposo se recostara en la cama.

Un largo minuto pasó antes de que el moreno sintiera el como los labios de Joey recorrían su tórax con besos leves y cargados de emoción.

Uno a uno los besos bajaron, hasta que la boca del rubio se posó en el cierre olvidado y lo bajó con apenas perceptibles movimientos, ocasionando una satisfactoria sacudida en su pareja.

Por ello fue rápido y listo al mismo tiempo y con la boca solamente se deshizo de la ropa que en ese momento no era tan necesaria.

Así y en total desnudez entonces Joey se deleitó con el cuerpo que durante interminables noches había sido su perdición y no contuvo el deseo de realizar lo que más de mil noches había hecho entre ilusiones.

Lamió la hombría despierta de Kaiba y este gimió con gozo al sentirlo.

A nadie jamás le había permitido tal acción. Sus encuentros pasado eran rápidos y concisos.

Por lo que indudablemente eso que Joey le hacía era un gran descubrimiento especial y único para él.

Dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás y comenzó a gemir cada vez más alto, conforme la velocidad que Joey imprimía sobre su sexo aumentaba.

Escalofríos hermosos que no podían reemplazarse con nada.

Joey por otra parte disfrutaba lo que hacia y mientas lamía y succionaba el sexo de su esposo con frenesí, sus manos se encargaban de apagar el desconcierto de su cuerpo mismo.

Sentía que una fuerte energía lo sometía y que el gran animal salvaje que lo había dominado durante parte de su vida, en ese momento salía a flote.

Más se detuvo cuando las manos de Seto se posaron en su cabeza y le obligaron a encararlo en el acto.

-No quiero terminar aun. Esta es nuestra noche y yo debo complacerte también. Indicó el moreno, dejando que el rubio se recostara a su lado, pero boca abajo.

Joey sentía incertidumbre y la suave manta que cubría la espaciosa cama solo propiciaba que su erguido sexo punzara de deseo puro ante la falta de atención, cosa que no duró mucho, ya que Seto se recostó libremente sobre su espalda y abrazó al rubio, subiendo y bajando, mientras su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al que estaba bajo él.

-Oh, Seto. Suspiró Joey cuando se sintió un poco reconfortado.

El aludido sonrió y comenzó a morder la nuca del rubio, pasando a los hombros y dejando en él marcas que tal vez jamás se borrarían y que indicaban claramente su posesión más valiosa.

Dejó un momento de atender la necesidad de su pareja y se dedicó entonces con una mano a recorrer la parte frontal que se estremecía bajo su toque, llegando entonces hasta la boca del rubio, que rápidamente entendió lo que se le pedía.

Concluida la travesía el moreno regreso a su tarea, mientras que su mano derecha se encargaba de introducir uno de sus dedos en la virgen entrada de un Joey que saltó un poco por la repentina intromisión.

La acción resultaba extraña, aun más el sentir algo moviéndose dentro de él, pero en ningún momento le pareció desagradable o doloroso, por el contrario, la sensación era deliciosa e incluso sus caderas opinaban lo mismo al moverse para conseguir aun más atención.

Seto entendió y deslizó dos dedos más escuchando el pequeño quejido que el rubio lanzó, haciendo entonces que este se sentara sobre sus piernas para tener su espalda en el pecho, la cual comenzó a moverse tentadora y gracilmente.

-Espera, ya casi. Susurró Kaiba tras saber que él mismo no soportaría demasiado tiempo más, por ello y al asegurarse de que todo estaba listo, le indicó a su esposo que volteara y le permitiera recostarse sobre el blando colchón.

-Será más fácil para ti. Indicó Seto al desconcertado muchacho, el cual sonrió y entendió lo que le pedían.

Joey dudó un poco. Jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de ser él quien se guiaría solo, pero cuando su esposo le tomó por la cintura y lenta y pacientemente lo guió, supo que debía de dejar de pensar en estar solo y comenzar a pensar en "dos".

Cerró los ojos ante la invasión y contuvo la respiración cuando de una sola embestida su esposo entró completamente en él.

-Lo siento. Es que...se siente exquisito. Seto se excusó entrecortadamente, al parecer el placer que sentía era grande.

El rubio entendió y recostándose sobre su amante esperó un poco antes de comenzar a mover las caderas en un ritmo acompasado con que les permitió a ambos conocerse de una mucho mejor manera.

Joey besaba y mordía el cuello de su pareja, mientras que este acariciaba la espalda blanca y bajaba hasta los glúteos, en una suave invitación a moverse aun más rápido y feroz.

El rubio no se hizo esperar por lo que guiando las manos de su castaño esposo hasta sus caderas, volvió a levantarse e imprimirle una mayor velocidad al acto, cosa que los desbordó completamente a los dos, provocando gemidos largos, activos y rebosantes de placer, que solo se apagaban para que otros continuaran con la melodía que solo los verdaderos amantes tienen cuando se aman de verdad.

-Seto...yo...yo...cielos...te amo. Decía Joey, sintiendo que muy pronto llegaría al término de aquel acto que le había permitido conocer completamente el amor que abiertamente su esposo le daba.

Pero nuevamente el moreno volvió a sorprenderle, esta vez invirtiendo las posiciones y sintiendo el cambio cual carga electrizante.

-Quiero verte...quiero mirare...quiero amarte una y otra vez hasta que...hasta que ya no podamos más.

Deseo ver tu amor, necesito que veas el mío. Te estoy amando.

Joey gimió alto, asintiendo con ello a lo que su esposo le decía, enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de un moreno que las acarició y las adoró infinitamente. Un vaivén rápido, necesario, caso furioso realizaron ambos con desesperación. Ambos necesitaban sentirse aun más.

Unos momentos más pasaron en los cuales los movimientos, jadeos y miradas se encontraron.

El azul y el castaños se miraban pese a la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la pasión. Pero ambos sabían que necesitaban mirarse y decirse en silencio que lo que hacían se llamaba amor y era la cúspide de un sentimieto encontrado y obtenido con dificultad.

Era la muestra del amor eterno e incondicional de ambos, así como la demostración perfecta de la pasión y el deseo unidos en un solo cuerpo y alma que comenzaban a formar.

Joey se acercó a la boca de su esposo, reclamando un último beso salvaje que los llevó a ambos a la cúspide, mientras mordía con intensidad el labio inferior de Seto y este clavaba las unas en las caderas de un rubio que al igual que él se entregaba al momento tan preciado del éxtasis. Alcanzando con ellos la unión definitiva.

Un minuto entero pasó para que lograran recuperarse de todo y pudieran descansar del acto realizado.

Joey cambió de posición y se recostó sobre el sudoroso cuerpo de su amante, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y satisfacción en el rostro.

-Se que no se parece a lo que una "Luna de Miel" debería de ser. Pero esto era lo que debimos de haber hecho hace cinco años cuando nuestras vidas se juntaron.

-Esa noche soñé que hacíamos el amor Seto, pero nada se compara con lo que acabamos de vivir. Te amo, te amor tanto ricachón engreído. Sonrió Joey, besando y bebiendo la sangre que sus dientes había creado en los labios de su esposo.

Seto no podía decir más y no lo necesitaba. Las caricias y los besos eran utilizados para expresar todo lo que en ese momento quería desbordar por cada poro de su piel.

Amaba entera y completamente a Joey Wheeler y no se arrepentía de estar a su lado. Ya no.

Por eso desde ese momentos se dedicaría a él y a tratar de ser feliz con el muchacho entregado que siempre había estado a su lado, esperando ese momento, aguardando por su amor.

Hay quien dice que el amor es una cosa inexplicable y que las ciencias humanas jamás terminarán por resolver.

Pero dos amantes, deseosos de más y conocedores del amor, si lo saben. Por eso mientras ambos cuerpos volvían a despertar perezosamente de su pequeño descanso, pensaron en el especial lazo que a partir de ese momento compartirían y ninguno de los dos evocó siquiera, las penas, el dolor, solo el fructífero futuro que tenían por delante y el sentimiento que lograría vencer las adversidades.

El amor solo es entendido por quienes aman de verdad.

Continuará...

Bueno¿qué tal?.

No se si fue lo que esperaban, más me esforcé porque así fuera.

Con todo el gusto de mi corazón al fin les doy un poco de paz a estos dos y sobre todo un tiempo para amarse. Pero sobre todo un tiempo de descanso a tanta angustia y a ustedes, quien han deseado este Lemon desde hace mucho.

Gracias por el apoyo que me dan y por las muestras de afecto que con cada comentario veo y me llenan de gusto.

Esperaremos **2** solamente y el epílogo para después decirnos hasta pronto.

Con cariño su amiga:

**KATRINNA LE FAY**


	25. Lentamente 25

_TITULO:_** LENTAMENTE**

_Serie_**: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_Pairings_**: S/J**

_Category: _**Slash/Yaoi.**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer: _**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo: _**Después del Torneo en Ciudad Batallas.**

**En calidad de Universo Alterno. **

_MSN:_** Clausule**

(Un año más tarde)

Se movió un poco incómodo, encontrándose con que su cabeza descansaba plácidamente sobre el pecho de un joven que dormía profundamente como él hacía momentos.

Sonrió, acariciando el cabello que cubría los ojos cerrados del muchacho y suspiró al sentirse tremendamente feliz.

No había nada en el mundo que pudiera competir con la desbordante alegría que sentía, mucho menos con la sonrisa que desde hacía ya un año, se había formado en sus labios para no dejarlos nunca más.

Aspiró el aroma del durmiente y no pudo contener el impulso de besar el cuello largo y desnudo que se exponía ante él en una clara invitación.

El durmiente suspiró y se movió un poco, solo para sentir que sus caderas desnudas, completamente entregadas al cuerpo en iguales condiciones, se estremecían con la caricia inconsciente del que aun dormía.

-Este es tú poder sobre mi, Seto. Susurró el rubio, sabiendo que era imposible escapar de los escalofríos placenteros que una leve caricia propiciaba en su cuerpo.

Por ello dejó reposar nuevamente su cabeza en el pecho de su amante y esposo, esperando con inigualable paciencia a que este despertara.

Mientras eso sucedía, Joey se dio a la tarea de pensar afanosamente en lo que la vida, esa maravillosa vida le había obsequiado tan amablemente.

Hacía un año que la relación de "esposos" con Seto Kaiba había dado un giro completo, convirtiendo la alguna vez odiada unión en una experiencia única y maravillosa para ambos muchachos que no perdían el tiempo para expresarse su amor.

Joey había logrado salir de su carrera universitaria y gracias al apoyo, mejor dicho exigentes palabras de su esposo, trabajaba en el área de programación en KC, siendo, aparte de supervisor en jefe, la mano derecha del aun enigmático ojiazul, quien al parecer su fama de "diablo" continuaba vigente y en su lugar.

Para el de ojos castaños era increíble mirar la metamorfosis que su pareja sufría al momento de trabajar o encabezar alguna reunión importante.

Del implacable y amoroso amante pasaba entonces a ser el mismo frío, calculador y temido genio que el Japón estaba acostumbrado a mirar.

Más eran solo apariencias, como el moreno le decía, pues al quedar ambos a solas, la mirada azul volvía a mostrar su brillo de amor y podía entonces contemplarse a un hombre totalmente distinto y entregado a su joven esposo.

Cambios radicales en la familia Kaiba pero todos para bien.

La pareja conformada por rubio y trigueño era sin duda insuperable, y hasta la fecha los programas creados por Joey eran asediados por importantes empresas e industrias mercantiles.

De la noche a la mañana la fama había invadido no solo a uno, sino a ambos jóvenes que a pesar de las interminables habladuría, continuaban profesando su amor aunque siempre alguien intentara separarlos.

Joey rió un poco al recordar a Andy Ludow, el implacable muchacho pelinegro que aun después de mirar la unión con su esposo, se obstinaba en continuar adelante con su conquista.

El rubio memoró el rostro de horror del ojiverde cuando su esposo lo interceptó en los pasillos de una sala de conferencias para casi hacerle tragar los adornos florales que día con día llegaban a la mansión Kaiba dirigidos al rubio.

Celoso. Kaiba había resultado celoso y Joey no podía quejarse de ello, pues a pesar de sentirse seguro de todo, tampoco podía pasar por alto los ojos y sonrisas seductivas dirigidas a su esposo.

Un equilibrio ante todo, el cual se complementaba con dos caracteres totalmente opuestos e iguales a la vez.

El rubio sol había regresado y nada podía volver a eclipsarlo. Su felicidad en resumidas cuentas era perfecta.

Sintió que el cuerpo bajo él comenzaba a despertar, por lo que separándose del cálido pecho contempló el como un par de zafiros lo saludaban, sonriendo después al beso dulce que Seto le regaló.

-Buen día, amor.

¿Dormiste bien, Seto?. Indagó el rubio tras suspirar.

-Contigo, por supuesto. Jamás desde que te tengo a mi lado había dormido tan bien. Ni siquiera cuando soñé que despertaba con Ishizu.

Joey frunció el entrecejo y giró la cabeza en modo de indignación.

Aquel sueño funesto y decisivo para el cambio del moreno había sido relatado por este después de asegurarse de que lo recordaba todo.

El rubio había quedado fascinado y al mismo tiempo agradecido de que nada de lo que le habían relatado se hubiera cumplido.

Simplemente porque él no concebía su existencia con nadie más que con Seto Kaiba.

Pero a pesar de haber sido solo un sueño, la idea de una Ishizu desnuda al lado de su esposo, no le gustaba demasiado.

-No te enfades. Ya sabes que yo no podría amar a nadie más.

-No, pero la soñaste. ¿Era bonita?.

¿Quién, esa gritona?. Nunca. Aquí tengo algo mucho mejor que todos los humanos del mundo. Sonrió el moreno, acariciando la pierna izquierda del de ojos castaños para después mirarlo estremecerse.

-No hagas eso. Retó Joey tras temblar.

¿Y por qué no?.

-Porque...me haces desear comerte a besos. Indicó el mismo, regresando a su posición sobre el cuerpo de Kaiba.

Mientras ambos se besaban, no podían dejar de pensar en lo que habían realizado a solo un año de distancia de aquella su primera noche de amor.

Comenzaron por remodelar la sombría mansión Kaiba, agregando pequeños decorados alegres, que hacían aun más vistosa la morada.

Después el pequeño Mokuba había recibido una invitación especial para estudiar en un colegio a un par de horas de Domino City.

Había sido difícil para ambos muchachos dejarle ir, pero a pesar de todo lo habían hecho, recibiendo sus visitas cada dos fines de semana. Por ende tenían la mansión para ellos solos, a la cual le sacaban enormes provechos cómo y cuando lo deseaban.

-Es tarde. Debemos irnos. Murmuró Joey con pocos deseos de separarse del cuerpo de su esposo, quien estaba haciendo cosas maravillosas con sus manos.

-No. Solo un rato más. Susurró el ojiazul renunciando a la idea de separarse de su adorado.

-Vamos, tenemos la noche entera para lo que quieras, después de todo mañana es Sábado. Guiñó el rubio y con renuencia el genio asintió, permitiéndole a su desnudo amante incorporarse de la cama.

Tras una sonrisa y una pequeña batalla de almohadas, ambos consortes tomaron una ducha, para posteriormente arreglar su persona y dirigirse a KC con el estómago satisfecho por el rápido desayuno.

-Seto¿te había dicho que Yugi me llamó?.

-No. Anunció el genio mientras leía el diario.

-Pues me dijo que quería hacer una reunión. Tea y Tristán vendrán también.

Joey aguardó la respuesta de su esposo, mientras miraba su perfil con atención.

Seto suspiró a la imposibilidad de continuar leyendo, por lo que doblando el diario se limitó a guiar su azulada mirada a la figura que aguardaba con paciencia su palabra.

¿Y qué quieres que haga al respecto?. No pienso asistir, si a eso te refieres.

Joey sonrió formando un gesto de complicidad.

Su idea se había esfumado.

-De acuerdo. Entonces solo te aviso con tiempo para que ese día no salgas con tú clásico: "No me dijiste". Imitó Joey la voz de su esposo, ganándose un pequeño coscorrón por parte de este.

-Continua así y dormiremos separados. Amenazó el genio.

¿Si?. Pues entonces veremos cual de los dos soporta más lejos del otro.

Kaiba abrió la boca pero la cerró al instante.

El rubio lo conocía perfectamente, así que obviamente ese "Round" lo había ganado él.

Ambos bajaron entonces de la limosina y se dirigieron al interior del alto edificio que los esperaba para continuar con sus labores pendientes.

La pareja fue saludada con especial cordialidad por las personas que a su paso encontraban, recibiendo respuesta solo de parte del sonriente rubio que como todos los días dedicaba un pequeño segundo en retomar la amabilidad del mundo.

Arribaron al último piso sin dificultades.

-Buenos días, señores. Saludó la secretaria tras dejar un poco de lado el teléfono.

-Buenos días. ¿Cómo estás?. Cuestionó Joey.

-Bien, gracias señor Wheeler. Un placer verle como siempre.

-Lo mismo digo.

Tras esto el rubio entró en el despacho de su esposo, el cual ya se instalaba en el lugar de siempre.

-Deberías de ser más cordial. Opinó el de ojos castaños, recibiendo un pequeño gruñido por parte del genio.

Joey desistió de decir nada más. En la oficina, Kaiba era el jefe.

¿Tienes algo para mi?.

-Si. El prototipo de un nuevo programa. ¿Sabías que la semana pasada recibí noticias de que una compañía americana trata de imitar mi disco de duelos?.

¿En serio?. Que fraude. Añadió el rubio, sentándose frente a su esposo.

-Por eso no podemos bajar el rendimiento en la calidad de nuestros productos. Debemos innovar para que ratas como "esas" quiebren totalmente.

Ahí estaba, la fiereza del "diablo" y el rubio solo la amó, pues a pesar de que su pareja había convivido con la apertura de sentimientos de una excelente manera, jamás podría arrebatarle el carácter recio que durantes años lo había sostenido. Factor influyente en el amor.

-Te apoyo. Sabes que lo hago siempre. Sonrió el rubio, recibiendo una diminuta sonrisa por parte del aludido, quien le entregó un disco con la información necesaria para comenzar con la planificación del nuevo proyecto Kaiba.

Joey salió del despacho de su esposo, dirigiéndose al suyo, el cual se encontraba un piso abajo, equipado con todo lo necesario para que sus progresos en el campo de programación fueran exitosos.

El apoyo del de cabellera rubia en la empresa era mucho, ya que gracias a su experiencia y a su pasado como programador, recibía la entera confianza del jefe y de la empresa misma.

Enfrascarse en proyectos siempre había sido relajante para Joey por lo que al instante de sentarse tras su computador y comenzar a teclear, el mundo giró sin que él se percatara de ello.

Más su siempre oportuno móvil le hizo regresar a la realidad que dejaba de lado.

¿Si?. Indicó con ausencia.

-Hola Joey. La voz alegre de Yugi le hizo sonreír.

-Hola¿qué hay Yug?.

-Solo quería saludarte y saber el como estabas.

-Hace dos días nos vimos Yugi. Yo más bien pienso que quieres saber la respuesta¿no es así?. Inquirió el rubio, tras guardar lo que llevaba de progreso.

-Bueno...yo...ham...si. Rió el de cabello tricolor.

Joey sonrió y dejó a sus ojos y manos descansar un poco.

-La respuesta es favorable. Solo para mi, claro. Ya conoces a Seto.

-Si, pero tenía la esperanza de que podrías convencerlo de reunirse con nosotros.

-Pues no pude. Lo siento Yug.

-Descuida, ya intuía algo así. Al menos tu vienes.

-Si, ya sabes que lo haré con gusto. Tengo deseos de mirar a todos.

Una pequeña reunión era lo que al rubio le hacía falta para completar su felicidad.

-Duke también viene¿te lo había dicho?.

-No, pero que gusto. Al fin podré volver a verlo después de un año. ¿Has hablado con él?. Inquirió el rubio con sonrisa en labios.

-Si, dice que se encuentra bien y progresando. Al parecer Pegasus le permitió dirigir una rama de "Ilusiones" en América. Ahora ambos se dedican a hacer competencia a compañías tecnológicas.

-Me alegra que esté bien. Suspiró Joey. Duke siempre sería un buen amigo del cual se preocuparía.

-Bien, solo llamé para preguntar, ya debo irme o Yami se enfadará por dejarlo esperando en la cafetería. Ya sabes lo gruñón que se pone tras el trabajo.

-Salúdalo de mi parte Yug. Nos vemos después.

La comunicación se cortó tras un asentimiento por parte del de cabellos tricolor, ese que aun y pese a todo continuaba siendo el mejor amigo de cierto rubio que suspiró con alegría.

Volver a ver a sus amigos reunidos era para él único y especial, pues al fin y después de varios años de no ver a algunos, comprobaría que la vida también había sido buena con ellos.

Había tenido noticias de que Tristán era un magnífico diseñador y que su amiga Tea una bailarina reconocida a nivel internacional, la cual se había unido a un grupo de teatro y danza.

Duke había radicado en América por las razones antes mencionadas por Yugi, mientras que el par de "gemelos" continuaba disfrutando de su felicidad y de una vida más sedentaria tras su matrimonio.

Joey sonrió, hacia medio año que Yami había propuesto un enlace a su pareja y este había aceptado con gran emoción.

Ahora ambos vivían cómodamente en una bonita casa, unidos más que nunca y trabajando en lo que respectivamente les gustaba.

Para el rubio había sido especial mirar a sus dos amigos enlazados y sobre todo admirar la misma felicidad que él compartía con Kaiba en esos momentos.

Entonces así, con sonrisa en labios, regresó a su labor. A pesar de todo debía entregar el trabajo a tiempo, de lo contrario el "jefe" se molestaría.

Suichi entró sigilosamente al despacho, encontrándose con que su pareja trabajaba arduamente en la documentación legal del último producto Kaiba.

Louis se esmeraba en realizar su trabajo, por lo que era extraño mirarlo fuera de su privado cuando algo tan importante estaba bajo sus manos.

Maky sonrió a la visión de un abstraído Louis.

Amaba al hombre como jamás había amado y tras un año de fructífera relación, en donde habían abundado los problemas de una típica pareja, podía continuar gritando que jamás dejaría de adorar al hombre de ojos y cabello negro que tanta felicidad le causaba.

Por ello se acercó igual de silencioso a él y tras posarse a espaldas de la silla, le tapó los ojos, asustando un poco a la victima.

-Suichi, deja de jugar. Estoy ocupado. Indicó Louis tras un suspiro.

El aludido respondió con una risa y un beso en los labios del pelinegro, el cual lo pensó mejor y decidió profundizar más la pequeña caricia que pronto se convirtió en voraz.

-Te esperé esta mañana para desayunar pero te fuiste temprano. Inquirió Maky, acariciando la mejilla de su pareja.

-Lo siento, tenía una reunión importante. ¿Viste mi nota, verdad?.

-Si, dos horas después, pero la vi. Aunque la próxima vez te recomiendo que la coloques en el espejo de la habitación. El refrigerados no es muy recomendable¿sabes?.

Louis asintió, dejándose llevar nuevamente por los labios del de ojos melados.

No había sido fácil para ambos comenzar una vida juntos, pues temían al rechazo que eso podía implicar.

Más el apoyo de los Kaiba les bastó para comenzar a forjarse un camino, el cual y al parecer de Joey, también era ya predecible.

Louis había amado a Suichi durante largos años, teniendo la esperanza de algún día poder cumplir su sueño.

Mientras que Maky se había enterado de sus sentimientos tras una táctica especial de la vida.

No sabía a ciencia cierta desde cuando albergaba sentimientos gemelos a los de su novio, pero si sabía que nadie en la vida jamás había satisfecho su corazón como Louis.

¿Y a qué debo tú visita tan temprano?. No es que me queje, pero usualmente jamás subes a menos que sea importante. Añadió el pelinegro, abrasándose al cuerpo que lo había halado de su asiento hacia minutos.

-Pues...quise verte solamente. La noche ya no me es suficiente.

Louis se sonrojó, olvidando que él era el del carácter vivo.

¿Desde cuando las personalidades se habían modificado?.

-Eso suena...dulce, pero yo sé que has venido para algo más. ¿Es un asunto grave?.

Maky se separó del cuerpo del pelinegro para suspirar y asentir.

Kaiba le había dado la oportunidad de enfilarse a su empresa, desempeñando trabajos que Louis no podía realizar por falta de tiempo y espacio en su agenda.

Para Suichi había sido un nuevo rayo de vida el volver a empezar, pero así como tenía responsabilidades con KC ahora, las seguía teniendo con un hombre que hacía años le había encargado su última voluntad.

¿No me digas qué...?

-Si, solo faltan dos y mi trabajo para ese hombre habrá concluido.

Louis asintió, abrazándose nuevamente al cuerpo de su pareja.

Apreciaba en el alma a los Kaiba, después de todo los años no pasaban en vano, mucho menos cuando una amistad sincera había de por medio.

Pero sabía que las Cláusulas de Gozaburo Kaiba podían llegar a ser terribles para los miembros de esa familia y ya, que habían encontrado estabilidad y amor, temía que la penúltima de ellas resultara catastrófica.

Como bien podía ser un simple capricho, podía tratarse de una ardua tarea, que se necesitaba realizar para que la herencia Kaiba continuara intacta.

Pero a esas alturas de la vida, Louis ya no estaba tan convencido de que la prioridad de Seto fuera la empresa o el dinero.

¿Cuándo se lo dirás?. Cuestionó el ojinegro tras suspirar con cansancio.

-Tal vez hoy por la noche. Mokuba me dijo que vendría, es al primero a quien le comuniqué.

-Ese hombre era terrible Suichi. ¿Crees que lo que venga sea favorable para ellos?. No quisiera verlos derrumbarse. Han sufrido tanto.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos saber nada hasta que leamos la carta. Esta mañana me la entregaron y solo es cuestión de saber el tiempo y la...voluntad.

Louis asintió, dejándose abrazar por el de cabellos castaños.

A pesar de la amistad, ambos se alegraban de que nada en la vida podía separarlos, como tal vez la cláusula del desaparecido Gozaburo podía llegar a hacer con Seto y Joey.

Era solo cuestión de tiempo para saberlo.

Mokuba miró por enésima vez la pintura que colgaba sobre la chimenea y le pareció que aquel no era el lugar más adecuado para colocarla.

Él había sido siempre de la idea de colocar un retrato familiar sobre la hoguera, no una pintura abstracta que parecían más los dibujos de un niño pequeño que de un artista.

Por ello la desprendió de su clavo y la colocó lejos de su vista, en el armario tras la puerta principal.

Él necesitaba hacer realidad su deseo y eso mismo se lo propondría a su hermano, cuando las cosas se hubieran calmado un poco.

Esa mañana había recibido la llamada de Suichi, quien le comunicaba que debía estar presente esa noche.

Viernes, no tenía planeado ir a la ciudad hasta una semana después, pero existían cosas que se anteponían a los planes.

Por ello y tras abordar un tren a última hora, se encontraba en su casa, admirando el colorido que le daba vida a la alguna vez parca mansión.

La construcción era ya muy diferente a lo que él recordaba y no cabía duda de que lo nuevo era de su completo agrado.

Vivir a unas horas de ahí había resultado desconcertante para él. Más oportunidades no se presentaban todos los días y si quería comenzar a vivir él mismo, debía comenzar a hacerlo.

Una vida sencilla después de todo, con la idea de que en casa lo esperaban dos padres amorosos que gustosos estaban de verle cada dos semanas en el hogar.

Se sentó en el sofá mientras esperaba a que alguien llegara y sonrió profundamente al recuerdo de los días tristes que se veían ya lejanos.

Esa casa aparte de paredes, conservaba una gran historia de amor, que pese a las primeras impresiones, su destino era la de terminar en perfectas condiciones, tal y cual el amor lo pide.

Él mismo había implorado noches completas por la felicidad e incluso había modificado su carácter, para de esa manera soportar más el dolor en su corazón.

Pero ya no tenía que ser duro nuevamente u odiar al hermano-padre que siempre había estado a su lado.

Ya podía volver a sonreír y a comportarse como el travieso y juguetón muchacho de siempre, con la diferencia de que crecía en un verdadero hogar.

Sintió que la puerta principal se abría, por lo que se precipitó a recibir a sus padres, quienes a pesar del silencio entre ellos, lo saludaron complacientes.

¿Qué haces aquí?.Te esperábamos hasta la otra semana. Interrogó Joey, besando la frente del muchacho que lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Decidía adelantarme, además...Maky me llamó.

Las sonrisas se deshicieron y el jovencito comprendió el porqué.

¿Ya cenaste?.

-Si, Seto, aunque no tenía hambre. Murmuró el adolescente, acercándose al hombre que lo abrazo cual padre consolador.

-Solo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, estaremos a tú lado, apoyándote en todo.

Fue el mormullo sincero que Mokuba escuchó salir de los labios de su hermano, factor que le hizo derramar unas pocas lágrimas y aferrarse al moreno

Mokuba estaba conciente de que todo podía suceder con la cláusula de su padrastro y tras la sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro, había un miedo enorme que atañía un fuerte latir de corazón.

Joey miró la escena con aprehensión. Desde el minuto en que Maky les comunicara todo aquello, su corazón se había oprimido con fuerza, hasta el grado de no saber si gritar o llorar por la espera.

Era conocido por él que la mente perversa del padrastro de su esposo era impredecible y como bien podía pedir una cosa sencilla, podía realizar un diluvio completo, con el único fin de retar a Seto.

Pero a pesar de todo, él también pendía de esas voluntades, pues ya una vez había sido víctima en lugar de observador y en esa ocasión podía ser igual.

Ese día no había sonrisas, sino parcas miradas que ocultaban ansiedad y temor.

Los consortes dejaron a Mokuba en el recibidor y se dirigieron al despacho del moreno, el cual procuró cerrar perfectamente tras de él para evitar interrupciones.

Un parco silencio, como hacía mucho tiempo no había entre los dos, se hizo, realzando las formas que la luz de una lámpara propiciaba en la habitación.

Joey no sabía que decir o argumentar. Estaba tan desconcertado y perdido como su esposo y sabía que lo que dijera de nada ayudaría. Por ello prefirió guardar silencio y esperar la reacción de su Seto.

Pero este, tan impredecible como siempre, solo se acercó lo suficiente a su esposo como para abrazarlo y besarlo con ansias ocultas. Con temor y con sentimientos enredados.

Seto besó a Joey como si su vida dependiese de ello y no le importó lastimar la sensible boca del que con esfuerzo siguió su ritmo.

-No quiero perderte. Susurró el moreno sobre los labios de su pareja, imprimiendo el calor perdido en ellos.

-No lo harás. Nunca lo harás. Susurró el rubio, procurando acariciar las hebras castañas que en ese momento jugaban sobre el rostro del genio.

-No, no, es que no quiero. Indicó Kaiba tras abrazar con fuerza y desesperación a su amante.- No sabemos lo que ese loco nos ha preparado. No quiero volver a perderte. Musitó, enfrentando los castaños que temblaban.

-Seto. Suspiró Joey, tras ser él en ese momento quien besara con entera desesperación a su esposo y le mostrará que él también compartía su sentir.

Ambos temían que Gozaburo los separara para siempre y que nada pudieran hacer para volver a reunirse.

Ambos temían consecuencias funestas para su matrimonio, pero sobre todo para el amor que tan profundamente se tenían.

-Lo dejaré todo, todo. Pero no te dejaré jamás a ti. Continuó Seto, mordiendo los labios inquietos del que asentía con precipitación a las palabras.-No me importa lo que me pida hacer. Si nos separa lo dejaré todo por ti e iniciaremos de nuevo. Pero que no me pidan separarnos, ya no lo soportaría.

Una lágrima cayó de los azulados ojos, lágrima que Joey besó con amor, procurando infundir valentía a aquel que solo ante sus ojos débil se había mostrado.

-Y yo te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si es preciso. Poque tampoco planeo dejarte. Fue la respuesta que regresó el alma al cuerpo del moreno, provocando un escalofrío y la necesidad de abrazar aun más fuerte el cuerpo del rubio que le había jurado amor eterno.

Nadie tenía el derecho de empañar su felicidad y estaban decididos a no dejarse vencer de nuevo por los caprichos absurdos de un hombre que no valía la pena y que solo buscaba como finalidad, el sufrimiento de un ser humano que ya bastante lo había hecho en el pasado.

Un último beso lento y amoroso fue lo que se regalaron, antes de que se les indicara que Maky había llegado ya a la mansión.

Joey procuró sonreírle a su esposo mientras aferraba su mano con fuerza. El ánimo silencioso de aquel que también esperaba el veredicto.

Louis se movió incómodo sobre el sof�, mirando que el adolescente a su lado hacía lo mismo.

Las tres personas en la habitación se encontraban seriamente nerviosas y con el temor en los ojos.

Pero no podía hacerse nada, salvo esperar lo mejor.

¿Cómo has estado, Mokuba?. Maky intentó romper la tensión.

-Bien. Cortante respuesta que no había sido la verdadera intención.

¿Y la escuela?.

-Bien.

¿Amigos?.

-Mgh.

¿Enamorados?.

-No. No me interesa eso por ahora.

Louis sonrió un poco al sonrojo del muchacho. Evidentemente había mentido un poco, pero era normal a la edad del jovencito.

Maky imitó el gesto de su pareja, acariciando los cabellos de un Mokuba que agradeció el gesto. Eso le quitaba tensión.

Antes de siquiera pensar nada más, la pareja conformada por Seto Kaiba y Joey Wheeler se presentó en la sala, llevando consigo un aire silencioso y demasiado parco para dos luces.

Pero la ocasión lo ameritaba, por ello al tomar el matrimonio su lugar en un sof�, Maky se dio a la tarea de suspirar y tomar el dichosos sobre blanco, que en muchas ocasiones atrás había resultado doloroso.

-Si presento esto ahora, es por las indicaciones que se me dieron. Un año, después de que el matrimonio Kaiba se asentara a su vida de enlazados.

Si he esperado seis años, es solamente por esto, pero ya que su relación se ha establecido y no veo más objeciones de por medio, daré lectura a la penúltima voluntad del desaparecido señor Kaiba.

Seto frunció el entrecejo, pero la caricia de Joey sobre su mano le regresó la poca tranquilidad que le era posible conservar en esos momentos.

La hora de la verdad había llegado.

¿Qué locura tenía planeada Gozaburo para ellos, en esos momentos tan mágicos de su vida?.

Continuará...

Bueno, bueno, en realidad he estado impactada con la cantidad de mensajes afirmativos y lindos hacia el capitulo anterior.

Y yo que pensé que el Lemon me había salido espantoso jejeje '''

Pero bueno progresé y lo seguiré haciendo y aunque para esta historia ya no haya Lemon (Lo siento mucho) esperen algo más en un próximo futuro y con otra historia.

Agradezco infinitamente sus muestras de apoyo y afecto, y espero que este corto capitulo haya sido de su agrado.

Ya me estoy preparando, solo **Uno**, uno mas y epílogo para decirle adiós a Lentamente.

Me duele, lo admito, pero nada es para siempre

Los veré en mi penúltima entrega y prepárense, que he planeado una muy bonita sorpresa que espero les guste.

Hasta pronto, y sobre Mokuba, Louis y Aki...ya verán después

Su amiga:

**KATRINNA LE FAY**


	26. Lentamente 25 Fin

_TITULO:_** LENTAMENTE**

_Serie_**: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_Pairings_**: S/J**

_Category_**Slash/Yaoi.**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer_**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo_**Después del Torneo en Ciudad Batallas.**

**En calidad de Universo Alterno. **

_MSN:_Al fin llegamos al ultimo capítulo de esta historia, a la cual le digo adiós con mucha pena, pero que conservo dentro de mi corazón con gran cariño.

Espero de igual ilusión que hayan disfrutado el largo trayecto hasta aquí y que la pequeña sorpresa que está preparada para este capítulo sea de su completo agrado.

Más no digo adiós para siempre, solo hasta pronto, llevando en el alma cada uno de sus corazones.

Sin más, continúen leyendo, que lo que se aproxima es sin duda algo especial.

Recordando siempre que las cosas mas hermosas de la vida llegan a nosotros Lentamente.

Con inmenso cariño su amiga:

**Katrinna Le Fay**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Touji**

(Un mes más tarde)

Descendieron de la limosina sin verdaderos deseos de hacerlo, pero al final de todo debían.

Ambos enfrentaron la construcción frente a ellos y uno no pudo evitar un suspiro de resignación y recuerdo.

-Esto ha cambiado demasiado desde que me fui.

¿De veras?.

El moreno miró al rubio y asintió a la interrogante, sintiendo la mano amable y gentil de su esposo apretando la suya con amor.

-Cuando estuve aquí no había árboles ni el camino empedrado que va hasta esa colina de allá.

Todo aquí era deplorable y la construcción casi se caía a pedazos.

La reja principal estaba enmohecida y recuerdo que muchas veces llegue a traspasarla con facilidad solo con el afán de molestar a los superiores.

Joey rió un poco al imaginar a un pequeño Seto rompiendo las normar del lugar.

Pero él bien sabía que no toda la vida su amado esposo había sido un témpano de hielo.

-Las cosas cambian, así como las personas y tú, mi amor, eres muestra de ello.

El rubio besó amorosamente la mejilla del moreno, el cual sonrió un poco al asentir a las palabras de su esposo.

¿Y qué hacemos¿entramos?.

Seto asintió. ¿Qué otra cosa le quedaba?. Por eso siguió a su esposo, el cual y con más confianza que él, oprimió el botón del timbre.

Ambos esperaron con expectación, mirando la construcción que se alzaba frente a ellos.

¿Si?. Preguntó la voz por el alta voz del sistema de vigilancia.

-Creo que les avisaron de nuestra visita. Matrimonio Kaiba. Indicó Joey con confianza, a lo que la voz respondió que aguardaran y segundos después la reja se abrió.

Seto no podía avanzar más. Aquel lugar estaba plagado de recuerdos para él, muchos de los cuales eran sumamente dolorosos.

¿Seto?.

El moreno atendió a la voz de su esposo y este en lugar de obligarle le sonrió, abrazándole con gentileza y fascinación.

¿Demasiado difícil?.

-Ni lo digas siquiera.

-Pero ahora no estás solo. Me tienes a mi y en realidad...¿sabes una cosa?. Preguntó Joey tras besar efímeramente los labios resecos del genio.- Me enorgullezco de que hayas estado en un lugar así. Tal vez no habrá sido lo mejor del mundo, pero al menos...no te faltaba nada.

Seto miró los castaños ojos de Joey y sintió una pequeña punzada en su corazón.

El rubio había pasado una infancia precaria y sin atenciones, viviendo con problemas familiares y gritos hacia su persona.

Él había quedado huérfano, no lo negaba, pero al menos y como decía el rubio, no le había faltado nada, incluso amabilidad existió de los cuidadores del orfanato hacia él y su hermano.

Por ello abrazó cálidamente a su amante y con una renovada decisión guió al rubio hacia el interior de la construcción, en donde los recibió una sonriente mujer de gafas.

-Bienvenidos. No los esperábamos tan temprano. Indicó la mujer tras saludar con propiedad a la pareja.- Mi nombre es Akane Kiron y seré quien les proporcionará la información que necesiten.

La pareja asintió y siguieron a la mujer hacia el interior del edificio, uno que daba un mucho mejor aspecto por dentro.

-Las instalaciones fueron remodeladas hace algunos años, debido a una mano caritativa y anónima que nos cedió el capital necesario para ello. Sonrió la mujer, indicándoles a ambos muchachos que la siguieran.

Seto miraba atentamente que efectivamente nada era ya como lo recordaba.

Cada pared, cada escalón y baldosa había sido renovada para dar paso a la modernidad y a la mejor manutención de los niños huérfanos. Algo que le habría gustado tener cuando él mismo se encontraba bajo el cuidado de esas instalaciones.

Joey por su parte admiraba un poco de todo aquello y pensó que a pesar de haber sido maltratado desde siempre, había tenido un poco de suerte al tener una familia. No obstante su gran orgullo por el humilde origen de su esposo, continuaba firme, más que nunca.

-Recibimos la llamada de su abogado, señor Kaiba y me alegra que nos haya elegido a nosotros para este gran paso que están a punto de dar.

Hay niños, que llevan una eternidad aquí. Indicó la mujer, invitándoles a sentarse en su oficina.

-En realidad nosotros estamos buscando un niño pequeño. Sería para nosotros hermoso poder llevarnos a todos pero...

-Comprendo. Sonrió la mujer al rubio que acababa de hablar.- Qué más desearíamos nosotros que encontrarles un buen hogar a todos ellos. Pero lamentablemente cada día se suman más pequeños a nuestro hogar.

Seto escuchaba atentamente, recordando su particular situación.

A días de haber muerto sus padres, él y un pequeño Mokuba habían sido llevados por un trabajador Social a aquella casa hogar, en donde habían recibido la dura verdad de que se encontraban solos en el mundo.

Las probabilidades de que alguien los adoptara eran escasas, mucho más cuando se trataba de hermanos.

En esos casos los niños eran separados y enviados a hogares diferentes, si tenían suerte.

Los menos afortunados permanecían toda la vida en aquella casa, en donde a pesar de todo los educaban y sacaban adelante con lo poco que lograban recaudar.

Para un Seto pequeño, lidiar con un hermano jamás había sido esfuerzo, pero al menos su deseo había sido el de darle algo mucho mejor que aquel lugar donde el frío se colaba por las ventanas y las camas duras no servían para nada.

Un carácter recio se fue formando en el niño de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, resultando de esa manera que a pesar del increíble intelecto que poseía, su corazón comenzara a comprender la decadente vida que llevaría.

Siempre protegió a Mokuba y siempre lo recordaría con amor, pero el día en que un hombre elegantemente vestido con traje sastre rojo y mirada diabólica lo retara a un juego sencillo de ajedrez, jamás lo olvidaría.

Ese había sido el inicio de su verdadero infierno.

¿Señor Kaiba?.

El muchacho atendió a la mujer que con sonrisa en labios aguardaba su respuesta. Una que obviamente no sabía de que cuestión provenía.

-La señora nos preguntaba a que se debe nuestro repentino deseo de adoptar a un niño justo en esta casa hogar. Repitió Joey, esperando no haber resultado demasiado directo. En ese momento su esposo pasaba por un transe regresivo, en donde seguramente las memorias de su niñez alteraban su razón.

Los azules ojos de Seto se posaron en los claros de la mujer que poco a poco dejaba decaer su sonrisa.

El moreno continuaba imparcial, como en público se mostraba, pero a pesar de las apariencias, logró sobreponerse de su trance y responder de la mejor manera posible.

-Digamos que fue una decisión que debía de haberse tomado hace años, pero ya que nuestro matrimonio se encuentra estable. Decidimos que sería el momento oportuno de adoptar; más aun, en un lugar que…me trae recuerdos. Añadió el genio, sintiendo la caricia amante que el rubio le daba en su mano entrelazada.

La mujer asintió, retomando su actitud amable de un principio.

Para ella era indispensable realizar un interrogatorio adecuado a los futuros "padres", pues no podía arriesgarse a que ninguno de sus pequeños cayera en malas manos.

No obstante, frente a él tenía un importante caso, el cual recordó hasta después de que las palabras del importante millonario se apagaron.

-Comprendo. Y no se preocupe, la información de esta casa hogar es confidencial, por lo que jamás le diría a nadie de su breve estancia aquí. Sonrió la mujer, alejando los recuerdos que el anterior director de la institución le había dado con lo referente a la adopción del importante genio.

Seto asintió, sintiendo que el nudo en su pecho se disipaba poco a poco tras escuchar las palabras de la mujer.

Más que temor, no deseaba que se divulgara la información tan preciada que resguardaba su pasado.

Aun y pese a todo, no se sentía con el valor suficiente para encararlo públicamente, mucho menos con los fieros reporteros.

-Bueno, su abogado me dijo lo necesario ayer por la tarde y solo esperábamos su visita.

En otras circunstancias el trámite de adopción se retrazaría como mínimo seis meses, pero dado su favorable reputación y reconocimiento, me complace expresarle que hoy mismo pueden llevar a casa a un nuevo integrante de su familia. No saben lo feliz que estoy por ese niño, quien quiera que vaya a ser.

Joey suspiró y frunció levemente el entrecejo. No le gustaba que hablaran de los niños como si se tratara de la mercancía de un supermercado. Pero lamentablemente así era la realidad y aunque no lo quisiera, ellos eran los compradores que indagarían en la mercancía, para posteriormente llevarse la mejor.

¿Eso había sufrido su Seto?.

Que indignación.

Mientras tanto hizo su aparición el abogado de la casa hogar, el cual entabló una rápida conversación sobre términos legales con el moreno, quien era el que más atento estaba a todo.

La pareja había pedido a sus abogados que les permitieran llevar a cabo aquella misión en completa intimidad.

Seto sabía lo suficiente de legalidades como para asentir o no a lo que le decían.

Además e independientemente de las circunstancias de gobierno y registros, los consortes sentían miedo y ansiedad, la cual se fusionaba con la insensatez aun de llevar a cabo aquella encomienda.

Regresando un poco en el tiempo, a un mes antes precisamente, se había dado lectura a la penúltima voluntad de Gozaburo Kaiba, la cual y después de un día de incertidumbre y miedo, había culminado con la siguiente "petición".

-"_Para estas alturas de tú vida y matrimonio, debes estar lo suficientemente dispuesto y maduro como para asumir una mayor responsabilidad en la vida._

_No es suficiente ser el mejor en el mercado ni en el mundo entero con tú intelecto; para salir adelante completamente en esta vida, hacen falta mayores responsabilidades, que implican el matrimonio y el sustento de hijos._

_No sé cual haya sido tú elección al momento de enlazarte, pero si has elegido casarte con una mujer, es tiempo entonces de que el rol de padre se efectúe en tú vida._

_Por el contrario, si has elegido a un varón para el matrimonio, será un factor decisivo que entre los dos realicen la búsqueda de un hijo. Independientemente del género, lo fundamental es encontrar a la persona adecuada que heredará tus bienes y por consiguiente el apellido de distinción que el mundo entero conoce._

_El plazo para esta encomienda es el siguiente:_

_De haber sido una mujer quien formó parte de esta familia, el plazo será el que tenga la naturaleza para acoger el pequeño niño en su vientre._

_De haber sido un hombre quien se presentó a tú gusto, un mes doy de plazo para la elección apropiada del próximo heredero._

_Mis abogados como siempre siguen tus pasos, por lo tanto y para facilitarte las cosas, he conseguido ya un buen lugar donde podrán hacer, tú esposo y tú, una elección adecuada a los intereses familiares._

_Pongo en balanza entonces esta tentativa: Buscas un niño para convertirte en padre, o permites que la fortuna entera, más Mokuba, caigan en la beneficencia, siendo este último acogido por el gobierno y enviado a una casa hogar de la cual, jamás, podrás liberar o volver a ver._

_El reloj suena para tus elecciones, Seto._

_Puede ser que la herencia a estas alturas de tú vida ya no sea lo imperativo. _

_Pero piénsalo bien¿es lo mismo con Mokuba?."_

Letra por letra la carta estaba grabada en la memoria del genio, como si de imprenta personal se tratase.

Esa noche se había realizado un oscuro silencio, en donde su mente había trabajado al máximo, maldiciendo mil veces más el nombre de su padrastro.

Un mes solamente para elegir y después de objeciones, búsquedas sin sentido para abortar la cláusula o simplemente un debate intenso con el joven rubio a su lado, habían decidido, como pareja y esposos, ha ceder a las peticiones de Gozaburo.

Después de todo, no los separaban.

-Aun no entiendo el por qué de todo esto. Desgraciado. Balbuceó Kaiba, quien caminaba por un largo corredor.

-Yo tampoco lo sé Seto, pero debemos estar agradecidos de que no fue algo demasiado radical o…

¿Llamas a adoptar un niño algo censillo?. Expuso el moreno deteniendo su andar.

-No, no, yo solo decía que…

-Ese mal nacido solo quiere arruinarme la existencia, esa era su finalidad en vida y ahora también después de muerto.

Solo busca que yo pierda el control pero jamás le daré el gusto de verme derrotado, jamás. Afirmó Kaiba, tras dejar que sus ojos azules centellaran con furia renovada.

Joey bajó la cabeza, ocultando el suspiro cansado de su garganta.

Aquella discusión la habían sostenido durante un mes completo, en donde aparentemente habían accedido al testamento como una manera de protección para Mokuba, ya que el amor hacia él era innegable.

Pero después, cuando las noches llegaban al lecho Kaiba, Joey pensaba detenidamente en los sucesos que acontecían y poco a poco llegaba a la conclusión de que tener a un niño, un bebé entre sus brazos, que simbolizaba indirectamente su matrimonio, era lo mejor que había podido la vida regalarle.

No se había atrevido a expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta, pero al parecer y rompiendo un poco su corazón, Seto no pensaba como él. Más bien se veía que todo aquello era una verdadera molestia, como lo había sido él en su tiempo.

Un par de minutos pasaron para que el rubio retomara su andar y dejara tras él a un Seto tratando de relajarse de su anterior exabrupto.

No podía evitar enfadarse y maldecir a su padrastro, pero obviamente Joey no tenía la culpa y la mirada de desilusión que había mirado en él, se lo indicó claramente. Por ello y antes de que sucediera otra cosa, alcanzó la mano de su esposo, halándolo hasta que este quedara bajo sus brazos.

-Perdóname. Es que no controlo…

-Yo te entiendo Seto. Sonrió Joey con amargura.- Pero en ocasiones me parece que llevas este odio demasiado lejos en lugar de tratar de aceptar las cosas.

¿Pero como me pides que acepte los decretos de un maniaco?. Inquirió ofendido el genio.

-No lo sé. Respondió cansadamente el rubio, apartándose del abrazo de su amante.- Solo digo que deberías de abrir un poco tu mente y dejar de lado tú terquedad para que puedas ver esto tan bonito que nos está pasando.

¿Por qué todo tienes que verlo como una maldición?.

Fue la interrogante que se quedó en el aire, porque Joey entró en la puerta del fondo, dejando a Kaiba pensativo y un tanto ofuscado.

-Maldición. Dijo después de unos minutos, cruzando la puerta que hacía instantes su esposo pasara.

No era nada nuevo para él aquella zona. Los cuneros, donde los más pequeños niños se encontraban, pero que a diferencia de los años infantiles de Kaiba, este se encontraba más adaptado y en mejores condiciones para atender a los bebes.

Buscó con la mirada a Joey, el cual se encontraba mirando con sonrisa en labios cada cunero que pasaba.

Fue entonces que Seto percibió el brillo especial en los ojos castaños y entendió entonces el porqué su amante lo llamaba: Terco.

¿Y qué le parecen?. Cuestionó la directora tras mirar al rubio observar a todos los niños con verdadera emoción.

-Son hermosos. Susurró Joey sin atreverse a expresar nuevamente su indignación ante el acto de "elegir".

-Lo son. Estos son los más pequeños que nos son entregados de diferentes maneras. Unos tienen ya varios meses y otros son recién nacidos. Como ve, hay muchos pequeños que esperan por su elección.

El de cabellos rubios asintió, llevándose un suspiro por delante al acariciar el rostro pequeño y delicado de un niño dormido.

Una basta elección sin duda, pero solo uno podría ir a vivir a la mansión Kaiba.

Joey no tenía la menor idea de cómo "elegiría", simplemente intuía que aquel pedazo de vida que hiciera a su corazón vibrar verdaderamente, sería a quien llevaría a casa.

Una decisión muy cruda al final.

-Los miraremos juntos. Esto también me atañe a mí.

El rubio asintió al dulce susurro de su esposo. Al parecer había recuperado la razón tras su pequeño lapsus de rabieta.

Solo esperaba que entendiera sus propios motivos de estar en un lugar que lo deprimía de sobre manera.

Así que mientras la directora se hacía a un lado, indicándole a las enfermeras en turno que verificaran algunas cosas, el matrimonio se dedicó a observar detenidamente cada pequeño rostro, cada facción, cada algo que les indicara que él o la pequeña, sería elegido.

Pero al parecer y después de una doble revisión, ninguno hacía estremecer el corazón de Joey con tanto ahínco y desesperación como lo ansiaba.

Un resoplido de frustración salió de sus labios.

-No te preocupes. Este lugar fue la elección de Gozaburo por algún motivo solo por él conocido, pero aun quedan muchos lugares en donde podremos "encontrarle".

Joey sintió que las palabras de su amante comenzaban a sonar más sinceras y amorosas. Como si comenzara a comprender lo que él ya visualizaba como futuro.

No quedaba más que marcharse y continuar la búsqueda, pero los "milagros" existen en la vida y son llamados cuando se requieren, por lo que antes de que la pareja abandonara la habitación, una de las enfermeras entró en el lugar, depositando en una cuna apartada de las demás, un bultito que parecía temblar al momento de ser colocado en el colchón.

Ambos sintieron entonces la necesidad de acercarse y de mirar detenidamente al bebé que había sido depositado con especial cuidado en la cuna.

-Él es una excepción. Habló la directora con cierto tono quebradizo en la voz.

Ambos amantes no comprendieron, pero cuando la mujer desprendió al pequeño bultito de la manta que cubría su carita, ambos entendieron entonces porque el tono de pena en la mujer.

-Tiene unos días de haber sido abandonado en nuestra puerta y según los pediatras, cuenta con escasas semanas de haber nacido. Pero a pesar de eso y por terrible que pueda parecer la realidad, era golpeado por sus padres, y su madre lo abandonó así nada más en el frío clima.

Joey llevó una mano a su boca para impedirle el paso al grito lastimero que su pecho emanaba, más no pudo impedir que unas cuantas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

La imagen del pequeño bebé golpeado era terriblemente desgarradora y no supo que hacer en realidad.

-Está sedado. Cuando despierta es un llanto incesante y el dolor en su cuerpo es agonizante.

No le dan demasiado tiempo de vida ya, por ello lo mantenemos así, para que al menos deje de sufrir un poco.

Seto tampoco pudo evitar que sus implacables ojos azules se cubrieran de llanto al escuchar las atrocidades que la mujer relataba.

¿Cómo podían existir personas tan desalmadas que hicieran sufrir a sus hijos?.

La respuesta era más que obvia y crudamente real.

Por eso miró con cierta pena el cómo su esposo se inclinaba y tomaba entre sus manos al pequeño niño dormido, que solo se movió un poco al sentir que lo levantaban de su cómoda posición.

Seto jamás había mirado a Joey en aquel estado de sombría tristeza, pero algo en su corazón se encendió cuando el rubio comenzó a arrullar y acariciar las manitas fuertemente cerradas del bebé.

Una escena que le partió y le alegró en cierta medida el corazón.

Por ello se acercó al rubio, abrasándole con protección y amor, mientras miraba el acto instintivo que solo lo fraterno puede realizar.

-Touji. Susurró Joey tras recargar su cabeza en el cuello de su pareja y darle un nombre al bebé entre sus brazos.- Él es el indicado.

-Lo sé. Nadie más que él. Imitó el moreno, acariciando delicadamente, como jamás en su vida, el rostro amoratado del pequeño durmiente que entre sueños e inconsciencia, sonrió con adoración a sus nuevos padres.

El arribo a la mansión Kaiba esa tarde estuvo cargado de un largo silencio, en el que los pensamientos de cada uno de los hombres dentro de la limosina, se dispersaban en diferentes direcciones.

Habían realizado ya la encomienda de Gozaburo, pero en el trayecto habían elegido a un pequeño ser que según la directora no sobreviviría demasiado tiempo.

Pero la mujer no conocía lo obstinados que podían llegar a ser Seto Kaiba y Joey Wheeler, quienes a pesar de todas las malas predicciones, salieron de la casa hogar con un débil bebé entre los brazos.

Habían elegido a Touji por alguna razón y ambos, aunque no lo expresaran en voz alta, estaban de acuerdo con ella.

-Es precioso. Murmuró Joey para terminar con el silencio.

Seto se acercó al rubio y asintió, mirando por encima de su hombro al pequeño que continuaba dormido en los brazos de un muchacho que se había aferrado a él desde que lo cargara en los cuneros.

¿Te gusta el nombre?. Cuestionó Joey tras apartar su castaña mirada del rostro amoratado de Su bebé.

-No fue una magistral elección Wheeler, pero me parece un nombre encantador, que salió de tus labios en un momento indicado e importante. Respondió el moreno tras besar dulcemente la mejilla de su pareja.

Joey sonrió por primera vez desde que salieran de la casa hogar y supo que el cielo había enviado a Touji especialmente para ellos.

¿No será muy grande la cuna que compró Mokuba?. Es tan pequeño.

-Pero crecerá y después verás que muy pronto se cambiará por una cama.

Joey sonrió, Seto comenzaba a hablar ya como un padre, pero sobre todo, daba esperanzas al futuro del niño.

El cálido cuerpecito envuelto entre mantas azules de algodón, transmitía un exquisito y delicado aroma que solo un niño es capaz de emitir cuando se siente seguro y en paz.

Ese olor fue el que ambos jóvenes, ahora padres oficialmente de: Touji Kaiba, percibieron con infinita adoración mientras la limosina se detenía frente a la entrada de la Mansión, donde los esperaban ya Mokuba y los abogados.

-De ahora en adelante nuestra vida cambiará radicalmente, Joey. ¿Estás….?. Seto no sabía como continuar tan difícil pregunta que había surcado su cabeza durante el recorrido.

Más el rubio no necesitó escucharla para acariciar la mejilla de su esposo y robarle un pequeño beso de afirmación, en donde las palabras más hermosas para Kaiba se imprimieron también.

-Te dije que estaría a tú lado pese a todo y en este momento, donde nuestro hijo está en nuestras vidas, no podría abandonar lo que más amo.

El moreno asintió, sonriendo con completa felicidad.

Comenzaban un nuevo y gran camino, donde no solo se pondría a prueba su resistencia y paciencia, sino también aquello que podían ser capaces de dar a un ser tan desvalido y maltratado como Touji.

Kaiba fue el primero en bajar de la limosina, para después ayudar a su ocupado esposo, quien procuró cubrir la carita de su hijo para evitar que el sol le pegara en los ojos.

Touji solo se movió, acurrucándose aun más en el calor proveniente del pecho de su nuevo padre.

¿Y bien, y bien?. Quiero verlo, quiero, quiero.

Mokuba brincaba con gracia infantil alrededor de Joey, quien por ningún motivo permitía a nadie mirar a su bebé.

-Lo haremos, Mokuba. Pero primero entremos. Él no puede exponerse a cambios radicales de temperatura. Indicó Joey, sonriendo a los abogados que asintieron a sus palabras.

Seto sonrió a la impaciencia y puchero de su hermano, por lo que acariciando sus cabellos le indicó que entraran, terminando con la bienvenida.

¿Seto?. Llamó Mokuba antes de que entraran en la sala.

¿Si?.

El adolescente se armó un poco de valor para dejar salir sus palabras, por lo que suspirando terminó por mirar firmemente a su hermano mayor.

-Gracias.

¿Qué?. Preguntó el moreno sin entender.

-Gracias por…hacer esto por mí. Lamento si cambié tus planes y…

Pero Seto simplemente le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Esto, Mokuba, solo es el comienzo de algo nuevo. Al principio me enfadé, Gozaburo era un monstruo, aun más al exigir a cambio de uno de mis seres queridos, pero por ningún motivo pienses jamás que tú eres una molestia para mi. Eres mi hermano y siempre te cuidare y querré con cláusulas o sin ellas.

El adolescente asintió sonriente, abrazándose al moreno que lo recibía con especial cariño.

El haber revivido su infancia en la misma casa hogar de donde Touji había sido adoptado, le hizo recordar a Seto el amor fraternal y especial que existía hacia su hermano, por lo que sabiendo que por Mokuba haría muchas cosas más que lo pensable, despejó las dudas y culpas de un muchacho que en situaciones similares probablemente habría hecho lo mismo.

-Dios, pobrecito. Musitó Louis y justo eso escuchó Seto al entrar en la sala.

¿Por qué llamas pobrecito a mi hijo, Louis?. Mi hijo no es ningún pobrecito. Es un Kaiba. Indicó Kaiba con cierto enfado, sentándose al lado de un Joey que le mostraba a Mokuba el estado de su nuevo "sobrino".

Louis se sonrojó y solo atinó a virar la mirada hacia donde Maky se encontraba, pero este en lugar de apoyarlo le espetó con la mirada las mismas palabras que el moreno le había dado.

El abogado entendía su indiscreción, pero ciertamente su conmovido corazón no había podido quedarse callado al mirar al pequeño ser entre los brazos de Joey, completamente dañado.

-Es lindo. Sonrió Mokuba tras acariciar suavemente la piel amoratada de su sobrino.¿Ya tiene nombre?. Cuestionó maravillado e impaciente, como hacía unos momentos.

Joey sonrió ante la aceptación inmediata del de cabello negro y asintió con un orgullo desmedido.

-Se llama Touji. Comunicó el rubio, haciendo sonreír aun más a un Mokuba que regresó su mirada al bebé que continuaba durmiendo apaciblemente.

-Es un bonito nombre. Bienvenido a casa, Touji. Habló Mokuba, saludando al nuevo integrante de aquella alocada pero al final, feliz familia.

Esa noche y tras despedir a los abogados y aun Mokuba que argumentó solo había ido en viaje relámpago, recostaron por primera vez a Touji Kaiba en su cuna, la cual efectivamente era demasiado grande para él, pero que en ese momento no importó a ninguno de los dos sonrientes padres que miraban a su hijo.

-Se parece a nosotros. Exclamó Joey tras decir aquello que desde un principio había guardado para él solamente.

-Un ser maltratado con violencia por la vida, abandonado a su suerte y con la desdicha de ser rechazado.

El rubio asintió con pena. Así eran ambos: dos seres maltratados por la vida, pero que al final se habían encontrado para curar las heridas.

-Justo eso haremos con él. Prosiguió Seto como si hubiera leído la mente de su esposo.

-Si amor, nosotros curaremos sus heridas, porque somos los más indicados para hacerlo. Después de todo, por algo suceden las cosas¿verdad?.

Kaiba asintió, abrazando fuertemente a su esposo.

¿Sabes?. Me gusta ser padre. Un privilegio que agradezco solo porque tú estas a mi lado. No había visto esta oportunidad como algo positivo, sino negativo. Es algo hermoso y más con él, un ser tan igual y destinado a nosotros.

Joey besó el cuello del moreno y asintió bajo el abrazo protector de su amante.

El nudo en su corazón por la condición actual de su bebé continuaba en su lugar. Pero sin duda había sido ideal elegirlo de entre los demás niños.

Una corazonada, un pinchazo, algo inexplicable pero que ambos padres habían sentido al momento de mirar a la maltratada criaturita que a partir de ese momento recibiría lo mejor de la vida.

Sus padres eran sobrevivientes y combatientes fieles de una cruda vida. Touji debía hacer lo mismo y ambos, Seto y Joey, sabían que así sería.

Mientras la compañía y el amor estuvieran de intermediarios, nada más faltaría.

La cama se movió rudamente mientras los dos cuerpos sobre ella trataban desesperadamente de continuar durmiendo, cosa que les fue imposible debido al incesante alboroto que provenía de algún punto específico de la casa.

Uno de ellos, el rubio, se levantó con pereza e hinchazón en los ojos, esperando poder despertar completamente de su pequeño letargo.

-Joey. Llamó Seto, quien tapaba su cabeza con la almohada.

-Ya voy. Susurró el rubio, incorporándose de la cama aun con los ojos cerrados, para después comenzar a caminar hacia la habitación contigua, de la cual salían tan sonoros e insistentes sonidos.

La puerta se abrió y cerró rápidamente, cosa que sobresaltó aun más al bebé que lloraba desconsolada pero potentemente desde la cuna a mitad de la habitación.

-Touji, shhh, ya estoy aquí. Susurró Joey, cargando a su hijo para sostenerlo en brazos.

Pero el pequeño Touji no respondió a la súplica de su rubio padre, por lo que en lugar de apagar su llanto como cualquier niño desesperado por el contacto de sus padres, lo haría, continuó llorando, esta vez con mayor intensidad.

-No llores mi lindo bebé. Papi llegó para cuidar de ti. Susurró el rubio, apagando el monitor quien era el que le había alertado que su hijo había despertado.

Tres semanas desde que Touji estaba con ellos y las enormes ojeras de Joey indicaban las raquíticas noches que se habían pasado en aquella casa.

Ambos padres se turnaban por noche para cuidar de su hijo, y en esa ocasión había sido el rubio quien debería arrullar a Touji hasta que este se cansara de llorar y decidiera dormir debido al cansancio.

Aquella vida era desesperante en cierta forma, pues solo los que dormían en la planta baja podían conciliar el sueño. En cambio los de la parte superior pasaban por un caos completo que no incluía noches de encanto.

Joey tomó asiento en la mecedora a su espalda y trató con afán de que el movimiento de vaivén que la silla emitía, tranquilizara a su bebé, el cual por momentos acallaba su llanto para después y repentinamente volver a llorar por nada en especial.

Los pediatras habían dicho que era normal aquel llanto, que era cuestión de que el pequeño se acostumbrara a la presencia de sus padres y que muy pronto cesaría de llorar tan angustiosa y desesperadamente.

Pero nada de eso había ocurrido, sino que el pequeño Touji continuaba con sus noches en vela y con el llanto doloroso de alguien que sufre.

Esto partía el corazón de ambos padres, pero a pesar de todo eso, no podían hacer nada más que esperar.

El bebé tampoco comía bien y era angustioso el mirar como cada mañana una enfermera le suministraba lo indispensable vía intravenosa para que el bebé no muriera por inanición.

Más Touji no quería combatir y poco a poco se estaba dejando vencer por la crudeza de algo qué él no sabía y no podía entender.

El corazón conmovido de todos en aquella casa no era nada comparado al que los padres sufrían al escuchar el llanto o la desesperación de un ser indefenso al tratar de escapar de su fantasmal opresor.

Ni todo el amor del mundo había podido tranquilizar al niño y la idea de continuar sedándolo, no era una buena opción para los padres.

-Te amo, Touji, debes comprender que jamás te haremos daño. Nosotros queremos solo tu bien, mi amor. Susurraba Joey inútilmente, pues el bebé continuaba llorando cada vez más lamenteramente.

El rubio estaba desesperado, al punto de no saber si lanzarse a llorar junto a su hijo o de gritar por la desesperación sentida.

Más nuevamente algo valioso se abría ante la vida, dejándoles ver que por mucha desesperación que hubiera, no estaban solos.

-Déjame a mi. Indicó Seto, tras entrar en la habitación y cerrarla.

Joey se incorporó y le cedió el pequeño cuerpecito de su hijo a su otro padre, quien con marcada experiencia en el terreno infantil, sostuvo a Touji con maestría, el cual lloró aun más, con ese sonido hueco y estremecedor de los niños cuando sufren.

Pero Seto tampoco logró hacer nada por más que arrulló, paseó o habló calmadamente a su hijo.

Touji estaba en estado de pánico y nada podía hacer que saliera de él.

¿Qué vamos a hacer?. Preguntó un ya desesperado Joey, quien acariciaba gentilmente el rostro rojo de su bebé.

-No lo sé. Esto es difícil para todos. Aun más para él, quien gasta todas sus energías en llorar sin sentido para después volverlo a hacer. ¿Cuánto sufrimiento puede tener por dentro?. Malditos quienes lo procrearon. Sentenció el moreno, tomando al niño para ponerlo junto a su pecho y besar su cabeza lampiña.

Hasta ese momento ni el color del cabello u ojos podían hacerse visibles en la pequeña criaturita.

Un pequeño desconcierto sin importancia, para esos momentos de desesperación.

Joey también maldijo a los biológicos padres de su bebé. No solía hacerlo, tenía más sensatez, pero en momentos en los que la sangre y el corazón saltan para defender a lo amado, no podía deparar en excusas.

Los padres verdaderos de Touji, no tenían perdón.

Seto entonces tuvo repentinamente una idea de entre el odio que sentía hacia personas que no conocía.

Lentamente caminó hacia la mecedora y se sentó en ella, indicándole a Joey que se acercara.

-No se si esto funcionar�, pero debemos hacerle entender que nosotros no vamos a lastimarle y que debe confiar en nosotros.

El rubio asintió con presteza. A esas alturas probaba lo que fuera.

Por ello tomó al lloroso Touji entre sus brazos nuevamente, tal y como se lo indicara Kaiba y después de eso se sentó en el regazo de su esposo, quien los abrazó a ambos formando un pequeño circulo amante.

Suavemente Joey recostó su cansada cabeza en el pecho de Seto y este movió la silla con un especial ritmo que asemejó las olas de mar cuando quietas se encuentran.

La habitación decorada con tapices azules y caballos de madera.

Juguetes, sonajas, todo lo que pudiera necesitarse para el pequeño ocupante, el cual y repentinamente comenzó a acallar su llanto, quedando al final y a la par del repentino y cómodo silencio, espasmos que Touji dejaba al aire de vez en cuando. Señales de su intensa emoción.

La silla continuó su movimiento, mientras que los brazos que sostenían al pequeño niño jamás se movieron de su lugar, demostrándole, como Seto lo dijera, que ellos jamás lo lastimarían y que lo amaban como si hubiera realmente nacido de uno de ellos.

-Funcionó. Murmuró Joey con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, sintiendo los párpados totalmente pesados.

-Qué locura. Imitó el moreno, besando los rubios cabellos de su esposo para después él también cerrar poco a poco los ojos, dejando que el suave movimiento de la silla y los sonidos placenteros del silencio, adornaran por esa noche sus sueños.

Al final la pequeña idea de Kaiba había funcionado, permitiéndoles a los tres un relajado descanso, que incluía un par de horas más de sueño que lo usual.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en abrir los ojos fue Seto, recordando entonces el porqué se encontraba en aquella habitación.

Miró a su lado y Joey aun dormía, aferrando fuertemente al pequeño bebé que permanecía muy quieto entre sus brazos y al cual miró segundos después.

Para sorpresa del ojiazul entonces, Touji lo miraba atentamente y en total silencio, como si se percatara del cansancio de los mayores.

Seto movió uno de sus dedos y acarició cuidadosamente la mejilla de su hijo, la cual y poco a poco iba retomando el color natural de un bebé.

-Tan pequeñito y causando escándalos. Eres igual a tú padre. Susurró Seto, dejando que su bebé tomara su dedo y se aferrara con débil fuerza.

¿A cual de los dos?. Cuestionó un Joey que abría los ojos con pereza en ese momento.

¿A quién crees tú?.

El rubio sonrió y miró el gesto serio que Touji tenía en el rostro, mientras le dedicaba una especial mirada de escudriño.

-Entonces tiene tú carácter serio. Indicó el muchacho, acariciando la cabeza de un Touji que cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir en señal de percibir que no había peligro alguno en la caricia.

¿Crees que logramos el objetivo?. Se atrevió a preguntar el ojiazul tras un momento de silencio y de contemplación al niño.

-No lo sé, pero al parecer comienza a mirarnos de otra manera. Jamás lo había visto tan "analítico". Tal vez por fin comprendió que….jamás lo lastimaremos y que…

-Lo amamos. Finalizó el moreno, besando la sien de su esposo.

Noches como esa abundaron por muchos días, hasta que Touji se sintió en la confianza de asimilar que lo cuidaban personas importantes y que lo amaban más que nada en la vida.

Pronto entonces comenzó a permitir que Joey le diera de comer y que Kaiba lo mudara de ropa o lo duchara.

Todo esto sin la menor señal de llanto o de dolor, como en un comienzo había mostrado.

Touji permitía que su Tío Mokuba lo sostuviera un rato, riendo, con las caras graciosas que el muchacho hacía para él.

El bebé Kaiba comenzaba a permitir muchas cosas que antes, por el temor a que volvieran a dañarle, no admitía.

Pronto también comenzó a dormir en su cuna, junto a una bufanda azul que impregnada llevaba los olores de sus padres y la cual era su compañera inseparable durante las noches pacíficas y de sueño.

Cada día era uno más de experiencia, sobre todo para Joey, quien no sabía demasiado de niños y competía afanosamente con la experiencia de su amante.

Una familia que había nacido repentinamente de la nada y que iba construyéndose bajo las sólidas bases del amor.

¿Estás seguro de que estarán bien?. Fue la pregunta que más de quince veces el ojiazul había lanzado con preocupación.

-Si, Seto. Fue la respuesta que Joey monótonamente daba a cada misma cuestión.

El moreno frunció el entrecejo y miró los alrededores con cierta desconfianza.

Era la primera vez desde que Touji estaba en casa, que lo sacarían a pasear. Más concretamente, a presentar a los "fastidiosos" amigos de su esposo, quienes al parecer habían pospuesto su reunión hasta ese día.

Seto se había negado rotundamente a que su hijo fuera admirado y tocado por manos ajenas y de desconfianza, pero la siempre sonrisa de Joey y unas cuantas ideas locas para esa noche, lo habían hecho cambiar de opinión.

Más al estar ahí, en el parque, con la desconfianza típica de un primerizo padre, ya no le resultaba tan tentadora la idea de dejar "solos" a sus dos soles.

Joey por su parte reía a la desconfianza de su esposo, pero él sabía que de ser el caso opuesto también tendría los mismos miedos del moreno.

No era fácil asimilar que su Touji estaba creciendo, mucho menos que era su primer visita al parque en compañía únicamente de uno de sus padres.

Pero Kaiba tenía una muy importante reunión y no podía dejarla.

El ser padres era un asunto difícil, pero al mismo tiempo una experiencia única que les permitía a los dos experimentar cosas que jamás, a pesar de su notada vida, habían sentido.

¿Estás seguro de que…?

-Si, Seto y ya deja de preocuparte. Sabes perfectamente que no le va a pasar nada al bebé. Sonrió Joey, acercándose a su amante para besarle en los labios.

-No lo digo solo por él. También por ti. ¿Qué haría yo si algo les pasara a alguno de los dos?.

El de ojos castaños sonrió, besando esta vez con ternura y un poco más de amor a la segunda persona más importante de su vida.

-Nada nos ocurrirá. Puedes estar tranquilo.

Seto bufó nuevamente, antes de inclinarse, besar a su sonriente hijo y caminar a la limosina que lo esperaba.

El ojiazul procuró no mirar hacia donde sus dos soles se encontraba, no quería volver a parar el auto, bajar y comprobar nuevamente que todo estaba tranquilo y en perfecto orden.

Pero a pesar de ello, si pudo hacer una cosa.

-Si los pierden de vista o les pasa algo, sabrán entonces quien es Seto Kaiba. Ordenó el moreno con voz tremendamente seria y helada, señal de que estaba amenazando realmente.

Un escuadrón de vigilancia era todo lo que podía hacer por sus soles en esos momentos y estaba seguro que con su amenaza, todo estaría bien.

Joey lamió sus labios en señal de satisfacción y tras inclinarse sobre el carrito y mirar a su bebé, sonrió juguetonamente.

-Tú padre es un exagerado. ¿No lo crees Touji?

El infante que tenía aproximadamente cuatro meses de edad sonrió divertido a los gestos de su padre, tomando la caricia que le daba en la mejilla como un gesto de amor puro.

Joey procuró, después de asegurarse que su hijo se encontraba bien, colocar la visera del carrito y comenzar a caminar con despreocupación por el parque.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que caminaba como si la vida fuera solo un paseo y aventura.

Pero así se sentía. Se encontraba en paz, feliz y al lado de un esposo que lo amaba, un adolescente que lo idolatraba y un hijo que comenzaba a evidenciar día con día el amor que su pequeño corazón sentía.

¿Algo más necesitaba?

Nada más a su parecer o tal vez una cosa que evidentemente era imposible, al menos por el momento.

Los balbuceos de Touji sonaban encantadoramente alegres mientras Joey empujaba el carrito por una pequeña vereda, la cual los llevarían a la cafetería del otro lado del parque.

Con sumo cuidado cruzaron la calle y al entrar en el lugar, miró detenidamente que nadie había llegado. Eran los primeros.

El rubio se sentó y procuró colocar el carrito de su hijo junto a él, el cual bostezaba cansadamente pero que luchaba por no cerrar los ojos.

Una sorpresa, Joey quería darles una sorpresa a sus amigos, a los cuales no había visto desde que Touji llegara a su vida.

Su trabajo en KC se había detenido. La prioridad era el bebé y por nada en el mundo lo lamentaba.

Cuidar de un hijo siempre sería prioridad en la vida de cualquier padre.

Unos minutos pasaron, mientras Joey memoraba cada minuto y día vivido en su casa, hasta que el alboroto que un grupo de chicos hacían, le indicó que sus compañeros y amigos de aventuras pasadas, habían llegado.

Joey procuró desplazar un poco el carrito de su hijo y se incorporó esperando a sus amigos con una brillante sonrisa en los labios.

¡JOEY!. Gritó Tristán al reconocer a su camarada para correr y abrazarlo como la amistad lo merecía.

-Tristán, amigo. Cuanto tiempo. Murmuró Joey, comenzando a creer que hacía una eternidad que no miraba al morocho, quien al igual que todos había cambiado bastante. La pinta de rebelde sin causa se había ido, para ser remplazada por una imagen apropiada a un hombre de negocios.

¡Joey!. Sonrió Tea, ocupando después el lugar del trigueño. La chica había cambiado bastante también, luciendo un estilo moderno y alegre.

-Es bueno verte Tea. ¿Creciste o es mi imaginación?.

La morena dio un pequeño codazo al rubio, pero de igual manera rió. Siempre jugaban bromas indirectas a la estatura de Yami, pues la muchacha en su tiempo, prendida estaba del de cabellos tricolor.

Una mofa agradable después de haber sobrellevado la decepción.

Yugi fue el siguiente en abrazar al rubio, y aunque fueran más frecuentes sus encuentros, no dejaban de alegrarse por mirarse cada vez, constatando lo felices que eran.

Deblin, rezagado, esperó su turno, dándole primero la mano a un desconcertado Joey, para después abrazarlo fuerte y firmemente, tal y como la camaradería y el tiempo se lo habían hecho ver.

El ex faraón fue un caso que no hay que dejar de mencionar.

Algo, un brillo radiante lo hacía ver muy diferente al usualmente callado y alejado muchacho.

El matrimonio le había sentado bien por lo que estrechando fuerte y cálidamente la mano del rubio, dio a conocer que las rencillas pasadas olvidadas estaban y que la amistad estaba en su corazón ahora.

-Oye Joey. Gritó Tristán a la espalda de un rubio que pensaba en si decir algo o no.

¿Si?.

¿Trabajas de niñero?.

El de ojos castaños parpadeó y después entendió perfectamente la situación. Sonriendo entonces se acercó hasta el carrito y cargó a un Touji que miraba atentamente el porque de tanta algarabía.

-Me da mucho gusto verlos a todos después de tanto tiempo. Se que hay sorpresas. Guiñó a Tristán sin que este evitara sonrojarse.- Y muchas cosas que contar. Pero antes de que eso suceda, déjenme presentarles a alguien especial para mi.

Muchachos, él es Touji. Mi hijo.

Un repentino silencio terminó con el alboroto, dejando rostros impactados y muchas preguntas en la cabeza.

Todos, sin excepción miraban al pequeño niño, cuyos ojos temerosos buscaban unos azules o castaños que perfectamente conocía.

¿Tú hijo?. Cuestionó Duke como si la presentación hecha hubiera sido irreal.

-Si, mi hijo. ¿Pero por qué todos nos miran de esa manera?. Objetó Joey sintiéndose cohibido.

-Es que….no se parece a ti. Murmuró Tea, acercándose al bebé para mirarlo mejor.

Después de eso todos los presentes hicieron los mismo, provocando que el niño se acurrucara en el pecho de su padre y cerrara los ojos a modo de miedo. Un pequeño puchero comenzaba a formarse en su pequeña boca.

¿Puedo¿puedo?. Preguntó Yugi en tono infantil y emocionado, dando a entender que quería cargar al niño.

Joey asintió sin estar seguro de ello, mirando que con naturalidad su mejor amigo sostenía al bebé que se sintió desprotegido.

-Es hermoso. Susurró Yugi, mostrándoselo a su esposo y mirando sus ojos grises.

-Lo es. Respondió orgulloso el padre.

La impresión pasó rápidamente, siendo el niño el centro de atención.

Todos querían verlo, sonreírle y sostenerlo, pero Touji no pensaba lo mismo, por ello y cuando Yami lo sostuvo después de todos, comenzó a llorar descontroladamente y con temor. Tal y como lo hizo durante algunas noches.

Joey entró en auxilio de su hijo y al sostenerlo este paró su llanto, sintiéndose reconfortado y a salvo en los brazos amorosos de su padre rubio.

¿Por qué lo separaban de él cuando no quería?.

-Está asustado. Solo está acostumbrado a Seto y a Mi; un poco a Maky, Louis y a Mokuba.

Es la primera vez que sale de casa y tiene miedo.

Aclaró el rubio, tras sentir los temblores de su bebé.

Tea suspiró enternecida por lo que miraba y los demás la miraron algo extrañados, pero había que confesar que un Joey paternal jamás se lo habían imaginado.

Fue ese el inicio de una larga charla, donde todos compartieron secretos, experiencias y aquello que en ese momento los hacía sonreír después de un largo camino.

Pero nada dura para siempre, por lo que en cuanto el cielo se cubrió de un intenso escarlata, el grupo de amigos supo que era tiempo de las despedidas.

-Me dio mucho gusto verlos nuevamente. Espero que esto no se quede en una simple reunión. Pronunció el rubio, sosteniendo a un Touji que se entretenía con sus largos cabellos dorados.

-Por supuesto Joey.

-Claro hermano, verás que ahora nos veremos más pronto de lo que imaginas.

Respondieron Tea y Tristán los cuales vivían lejos de la ciudad.

Yugi y Yami prometieron ir a la mansión Kaiba para ayudar un poco a Joey con su bebé, mientras que Duke se ofreció a llevarlo como el buen amigo que era.

Al tiempo de las despedidas la cafetería donde antes había risas y dichas, se quedaba sola. Solo hasta que los buenos amigos se volvieran a reunir en otra ocasión.

-No Touji, vas a lastimarte. Indicó Joey tras zafar las pequeñas manitas de su hijo de entre sus cabellos.

El niño hizo un puchero y frunció el entrecejo, volviendo a colocar su mano entre los sedosos cabellos de su padre.

A eso el rubio solo suspiró resignado.

-Sabes, se parece a Kaiba. Opinó Deblin, quien miraba de reojo la escena mientras conducía.

-Ni que lo digas. Tiene el carácter de la familia. Rió Joey, besando la frente de un Touji que sonrió a la caricia.

-Es algo extraño verte con un niño en brazos, Joey. Pero después de la fantástica historia que nos relataste, es más increíble que este niño haya luchado pese a las expectativas médicas.

-Lo sé. Es algo que siempre recuerdo día a día. Touji luchó por su vida y ahora es simplemente...nuestro hijo.

Duke miró la sonrisa tierna que los castaños ojos del rubio desprendían y supo entonces que más feliz Joey no podía estar.

Sonrió por su amigo, ese que ahora veía como tal, pero no dejó de pensar que había realizado bien en enamorarse de un chico como él.

-Llegamos. Anunció Deblin deteniendo su auto frente a la mansión Kaiba.

El rubio asintió, pero antes de bajar del auto, quiso agregar.

¿Te quedarás en la ciudad, verdad Duke?.

El de ojos verdes asintió. Al menos ese era su plan por algún tiempo.

-Me gustaría verte más seguido. Te he echado un poco de menos. Confesó Joey con veracidad.

-Y yo a ti. Pero que no se entere el gruñón de tu esposo o me lincha. Ahora si puede caminar y las probabilidades de que me asesine son mayores.

Joey rió con fuerza. Al parecer el carácter de su amigo seguía intacto. Más al pequeño niño entre sus brazos no le agradó mucho la idea de que su padre riera junto a aquel desconocido, por ello tapó rápidamente la boca del rubio, esperando que con eso bajaran del auto y buscaran a su otro papá.

-Bueno, pero ha estado usted particularmente extraño hoy, señorito Kaiba. ¿Qué sucede?. Cuestionó Joey, besando la mano y la mejilla del bebé que balbuceó alegremente por el acto.

-Creo que está celoso y no es para menos. Su padre es increíble. Añadió Deblin, sonrojando las mejillas blancas de su compañero.

-No diré adiós Duke, sino hasta pronto, pero apropósito¿qué tal con tú vida?.

El de cabello negro bajó el carrito de la cajuela y mientras lo depositaba en el piso, pensó en la pregunta.

-Bien. No me quejo. Tengo todo lo que deseo.

¿Todo?.

El ojiverde rió con fuerza.

-Bueno, aun no tengo pareja si a eso te refieres, aunque he mantenido comunicación con un chico de esta ciudad. Mañana nos conoceremos. Afirmó con orgullo y cierto nerviosismo, uno que al rubio le agradó.

-Esa son buenas noticias, Duke. Pero ya debo entrar o Seto mandará a la guardia nacional a buscarnos.

-Si, tu paranoico esposo es todo un caso psiquiátrico.

¡Oye!.

-Ya, como sea. Cuídate "perro con dueño" y cuida de esta preciosidad que algún día heredará algo de ti. Anunció, acariciando la mejilla del niño para después subir a su auto.

-Lo mismo digo. Te veré después.

Duke se despidió al estilo militar, arrancando su auto y perdiéndose por la ciudad.

Joey sintió felicidad por su amigo, cosa que se intensificó meses más tarde al enterarse de que el misterioso contacto del ojiverde era Aki Ezakiya. El de cabello platino había intentado al fin una relación con Nikki, pero la rubia había resultado demasiado intelectual y ajena a las relaciones, por lo que el muchacho había roto con la chica y buscado amigos por la red.

A Joey le parecía que ambos muchachos estaban perfectamente destinados y al mirarlos alguna vez sin que estos se percataran, el rubio constató una verdadera felicidad en ambos jóvenes.

Un final feliz para muchos, después de todo.

Ambos entraron en la mansión, la cual se encontraba bastante silenciosa.

-Buenas noches. ¿Cómo estuvo su paseo?. Inquirió el mayordomo recibiendo a los recién llegados.

-Bien, gracias. Touji se ha portado muy bien. Sonrió Joey, sosteniendo a su hijo para que el mayordomo guardara el carrito.

-La cena está lista, solo esperaremos al señor. Anunció el hombre despidiéndose después.

El rubio se encaminó a la pequeña salita de recepción a su lado y mientras su hijo se entretenía con una sonaja que él movía, miró la correspondencia, sonriendo ante una postal pintoresca, cuyo destinatario eran su esposo y él.

-Qué bueno que están bien. Sonrió Joey, mostrándole a su bebé el colorido paisaje citadino que la postal llevaba.

Minutos después arribó Seto, cuyo seño fruncido se evidenciaba realmente molesto.

-Hola. Murmuró Joey sin mucho esfuerzo.

El ojiazul viró y al mirar a sus soles su rostro cambió la mueca de fastidio por una de felicidad, por ello caminó hacia ellos y cargando a su hijo para después besar apasionadamente a su esposo, dio las buenas noches.

¿Cómo estuvo todo?. Preguntó, sin deseos de apartarse del rubio.

-Bien. Touji les encantó. Respondió el muchacho, orgulloso de su bebé.

-Claro, es un Kaiba. Su encanto es natural. Indicó el moreno, besando al niño que sonrió y buscó el calor de su padre de ojos azules.

El cuadro era perfecto para una pintura, eso mismo dio a conocer Mokuba, cuando momentos después apareció proveniente de su cuarto de juegos.

-Decidí venir hoy. ¿Cómo está mi sobrino favorito?.

Sin aviso previo el de cabellos negros arrebató al bebé de los brazos de su hermano y se lo llevó hacia el comedor, donde lo hizo reír a carcajada abierta.

-Ese niño. Musitó Kaiba con cansancio.

-Jovencito. Recuerda que está creciendo. Corrigió el rubio, ganándose un suave beso en los labios.¿Adivina quien nos envió una postal?.

-No se. Se rindió el moreno, pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su esposo.

-Louis y Maky. Comunicó con sonrisa brillante el de ojos castaños, mostrándole la colorida postal.

Seto la tomó, miró y leyó con detenimiento, sonriendo a las palabras que leía con entretenimiento.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que esos dos terminarían juntos?. Fue la pregunta de un Seto que terminó por dejar la postal a un lado.

-Yo no. Ninguno de los dos dio jamás muestra de que se gustaran.

-El amor está loco. Pero me da gusto que esos dos disfruten su vida, como nosotros lo hacemos.

Joey rió al susurro de su esposo, girándose para atrapar los labios delgados de un Seto Kaiba que imitó con amor la caricia amada.

Louis y Maky habían salido de vacaciones y como lo dijeran en la postal, se encontraban felices y enamorados.

Kaiba había sospechado en realidad la relación desde que un día entrando en el despacho de Louis, este se sonrojara ante la interrupción sufrida entre Maky y él.

Charlando con Joey al respecto, ambos acordaron darles al menos un poco de todo lo que ambos abogados habían hecho por los dos, obsequiándoles un viaje largo, donde seguramente estaban amándose al igual que ellos.

-Te amo, Joey. Susurró Seto una vez más, sabiendo que a pesar de decírselo constantemente, no era lo suficiente para expresarle al rubio su sentir.

-Y yo te amo también, Seto. No sabes cuanto.

Esa noche hicieron el amor, a pesar de que el cansancio dominaba sus cuerpos.

Se amaron solo como ambos podían hacerlo, expresándolo en cada gesto, en cada gemido, en cada llamado al dueño de su corazón, explotando al final en colores inexplicables que solo ambos podían compartir y descifrar por medio de caricias y besos de pasión.

-Quiero proponerte algo. Musitó Seto cuando hacía instantes habían alcanzado el orgasmo.

¿Qué es?. Cuestionó curioso el muchacho que bajo el peso cálido del moreno, miraba detenidamente las orbes azules que brillaban con especial motivación.

¿Quieres….casarte conmigo?.

Joey abrió los ojos grandemente hasta que una pequeña carcajada salió de su garganta.

-Seto, ya estamos casados. Recordó Joey tras besar brevemente los labios del moreno.

Más este negó rotundamente, acariciando la mejilla sonrosada del rubio, como lo haría con su hijo.

-Nunca te lo pedí apropiadamente, pero a pesar de estar casados, quisiera que lo estuviéramos no solo por la obligación de un contrato, sino porque yo lo deseo enteramente.

El rubio dejó que sus mejillas sonrieran con sencillez, para que sus ojos formaran la respuesta que el ojiazul con ansia esperaba.

¿Cuánto había cambiado Seto Kaiba?.

La respuesta era incalculable, pero Joey sabía que las cosas habían tomado un ritmo diferente desde la primera vez que puso un pie en aquella casa.

Angustia, sufrimiento, pena, dolor, felicidad al final, que en conjunto serían el pan de cada día, como en toda familia.

Un pequeño deseo lo había hecho continuar con vida y justo en ese momento en el que lamía el oído del moreno y daba su respuesta, no pudo dejar de agradecer a la vida por la dicha alcanzada.

-Me encantaría casarme contigo. Lo haría todos lo días hasta el fin de mi vida.

¿Hasta que la muerte nos separe?. Indagó el moreno con sonrisa en labios.

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe. Respondió Joey tras fundirse nuevamente en un beso pasional que solo había compartido exclusivamente con su esposo y único amor.

Por eso y mientras volvían a hacer el amor, una estrella fugaz cruzó el horizonte, dejando a la expectativa la emotiva vida que llevaría la pareja.

Un factor importante en toda historia de amor, pero que esta en particular, se formó muy Lentamente.

Fin

**KATRINNA LE FAY**

Bueno, hasta aquí es donde se supone que digo: Gracias por todo, pero como aun falta el Epílogo, entonces solo diré: Espérenlo

Ojalá les haya gustado el final y que lo planeado fuera una bonita sorpresa que a mi en lo particular me gustó.

Nos vemos pronto en el final definitivo, esperando algo mejor para ello.

Hasta pronto y gracias verdaderamente por todo


	27. Lentamente Epílogo

_TITULO:_** LENTAMENTE. EPÍLOGO**

_Serie_**: Yu-Gi-Oh!**

_Pairings_**: S/J**

_Category: _**Slash/Yaoi.**

_Raiting_**: G, R.**

_Disclaimer: _**Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ellos pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.**

_Tiempo: _**Después del Torneo en Ciudad Batallas.**

**En calidad de Universo Alterno. **

_MSN:_Después de sus muestras de apoyo para esto, no pude resistirme a un epílogo , aunque es la primera vez que hago uno y espero que sea de su agrado.

Sin más, disfruten este pequeño salto al futuro, donde aun queda una pequeña cosa por resolver.

Su Amiga:

**Katrinna Le Fay**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Lentamente**

(Tres años más tarde)

Se acercó sigilosamente hasta la cama, de donde provenían los suspiros y respiraciones lentas que llamaban poderosamente su atención.

Parpadeó muy bien antes de atreverse a subir hasta el colchón y acomodarse entra las dos personas que se habían movido inconscientemente al sentir su presencia.

Él sonrió con felicidad, procurando tapar perfectamente su cuerpo y cerrar los ojos, la noche aun quedaba de por medio y su sueño era pesado.

No supo nada más de él hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando unos dulces labios se posaron en su mejilla y él sonrió para dar la bienvenida.

-Hola. Susurró, tras negarse a hablar más y acercarse al cálido cuerpo que lo abrazaba.

¿Sabías ya que esto es una costumbre tuya?. Inquirió el que lo abrazaba, besando sus cabellos lacios.

-Tenía miedo. Se defendió, argumentando lo que a sus escasos tres años cualquier niño haría.

¿Miedo?. ¿Cuándo te compré ese dinosaurio que me pediste, el boxeador azul y no se cuantas cosas más para que te protegieran por las noches?.

El niño ocultó su rostro bajo las mantas, murmurando algo que solo quien lo abrazaba pudo escuchar.

-Es que me dan miedo.

No pudo evitar que una pequeña risa se apropiara de sus facciones, descubriendo después el rostro apenado de su hijo.

¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo, Touji?.

El niño elevó sus hombros ante la incertidumbre y se abrazó al hombre de ojos azules que lo recibió con amor puro.

¿Te parece si desayunamos?. Papi está cansado. Señaló Seto al rubio que continuaba durmiendo aun después del alboroto realizado por ambos muchachos.

El pequeño asintió, permitiendo que su padre lo llevara en brazos hasta la cocina, en donde por la hora nadie aun había.

Touji fue sentado entonces en una silla alta con mesita propia, desde donde miró a su padre situarse frente a la estufa y preparar cual chef distinguido, un delicioso platillo para su hijo.

El niño sonreía a los pequeños cantos de su padre, quien a pesar de estar de espaldas, podía imaginar la bella sonrisa que todas las mañanas sin excepción aparecía ante sus ojos.

Era ya una costumbre, desde que la primera tormenta de truenos asustara a Touji, que el pequeño bajara con cautela de su cama y se introdujera en la de sus padres pasada la madrugada.

Era algo inevitable, pero con el tiempo según los expertos, comenzaría a dejar.

Más a Seto no le importaba demasiado este asunto, para él sentir a su lado el pequeño cuerpecito de su hijo y mirarlo despertar como solo podía mirar a su esposo también, era lo mejor que le podía pasar después de su adopción y de su enlace con Joey.

Se acercó a la silla y tras hacer un gesto que hizo reír a su hijo, se preparó para darle de comer.

Los niños solían comer demasiado temprano a su gusto.

-Pap�¿qué día es hoy?. Cuestionó el niño mientras masticaba la comida que él, con ayuda de su padre llevaba a su boca.

-Sábado. Respondió, mirando el desastre en la boca de su hijo.

¿Y ese día es antes o después del martes?. Volvió a preguntar el niño, haciendo sonreír al moreno.

-Antes, por supuesto. ¿Pero para qué quieres saber si es antes o después del Martes?.

-Por qué papi dijo que ese día llegaría tío Maokuba. Viene de vaca…vaca…mmmm. Frunció el entrecejo el niño, pensando detenidamente en cómo se pronunciaba la palabra.- Ah si, vaciones. Concluyó el niño, con el orgullo de haber "conseguido" pronunciar la palabra.

Seto rió, acariciando los rubios cabellos de su hijo, el cual le indicó que quería seguir comiendo.

El moreno atendió a lo que el niño le pedía, más no dejó de lado ese pequeño gesto ansioso que solo Joey tenía en su carácter.

Había mucho en Touji que el rubio tenía, pero también muchos rasgos propios del ojiazul.

Como el carácter analítico, el modo de fruncir el entrecejo y el hecho de retar a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente.

Seto pensaba que de no saber que Touji era adoptado, perfectamente podía pasar como hijo de Joey y de él.

"Los rasgos se imitan". Pensó al recordar el artículo de una revista.

Pero de ser así¿entonces porque el alguna vez inexistente cabello de su hijo se había tornado rubio y sus ojos grises habían adoptado un color azul igual al suyo?.

Un misterio más para la vida o simplemente para el amor.

-Ya. Anunció Touji cuando terminó su baso de leche, cuya taza adoptaba la forma de un bebé Dragón.

-Bien, ahora, preparemos una sorpresa para papi. Inquirió el moreno, señalando la estufa y unos cuantos ingredientes que había extraído del refrigerador.

Touji asintió, ayudando a su padre a preparar el desayuno de su papi, el cual y como lo miraron nuevamente al entrar en la habitación, continuaba dormido.

El niño observó atentamente el cómo su padre dejaba la charola de plata sobre una mesa y se inclinaba sobre el rostro blanco de su rubio padre para besarle los labios y murmurar un "Buenos días".

Sonrió entonces cuando el rubio abrió los ojos y sonriente cual y su papi era, saludó de regreso al moreno que lo besó una vez más.

A Touji le gustaba mirar las muestras de amor entre sus padres, por ello se acercó a donde se encontraban, haciendo notar su presencia nuevamente.

-Hola. ¿Cómo durmió mi campeón?. Cuestionó Joey tras sentarse en la cama y cargar a su hijo, el cual rió abiertamente y se abrazó a su papi.

-Bien. Indicó el pequeño lugar de donde había despertado esa mañana.

-Mmm¿de nuevo con miedo?.

Touji asintió, tomando entre sus manos una vieja bufanda que en otros tiempo había sido azul pero cuyo color deslavado indicaba lo contrario.

Joey amó la imagen de su hijo, por lo que besándole en la frente, le sonrió en señal de que no debía preocuparse más.

Seto admiraba el cuadro como el más bello del mundo, por lo que sentándose al lado de sus dos soles, continuó siendo un espectador silencioso, pero feliz de hacerlo.

-Papá trajo tu desayuno.

¿Ah, si?. Papá es un hombre adorable. Sonrió Joey al enterarse del "pequeño secreto".

-Y tú también papi.

Touji distinguía a sus padres con las pequeñas diferencias en la palabra papá.

Mientras que uno le parecía recio pero adorable, otro era la imitación perfecta de la dulzura y aventura, por ello desde que aprendiera a hablar, había decidido solo cambiar un poco el apelativo en cada uno de los hombres que lo adoraban.

El desayuno de Joey pasó sin deseos de apresurarse, mientras ambos padres escuchaban encantados el como su hijo hablaba y hablaba sin siquiera querer detener su charla, que consistía en programas de televisión y en lo que en la guardería había de nuevo o no.

En sus cuidadoras, en los juguetes que lo atemorizaban, incluso en la mancha negra que la noche anterior había visto y que fue la causante de su repentina aparición en el cuarto de sus padres.

Todo era escuchado con atención por el matrimonio, que pese a no saber de donde su hijo sacaba tantos temas de conversación, seguían su rápido ritmo con algo de aturdimiento.

Y apenas iban tres años¿qué sería en los que restaban?.

Pero ninguno de los dos podía quejarse, habían sido los tres años más maravillosos de sus vidas.

Por una parte el arribo de Touji y su favorable crecimiento, y por otro, la familia unida que poco a poco sostenían, a pesar de los pesados compromisos de trabajo o el itinerario.

Joey había regresado a KC en cuanto su hijo adquirió la edad apropiada y con un poco de dolor le dejó al cuidado de las expertas cuidadoras en la guardería de la empresa, por lo que la preocupación de no tener al niño cerca no era tanta, después de todo.

La empresa seguía en pie, todo perfectamente y hasta ese momento ningún disturbio empañaba su vida, por lo que podía decirse que era algo casi perfecto, que solo difería por algunas cosas irrelevantes.

Cuando el reloj avanzó rápidamente y sus manecillas marcaron las doce, la idea de Touji de ir al parque pareció aceptable en los mayores, los cuales se mudaron de ropa y a su vez ayudaron al pequeño, quien comenzaba a realizar muchas cosas por si mismo.

¿Es verdad que Mokuba viene el Martes?. Cuestionó el moreno, mientras conducía por las calles de una atareada ciudad.

-Era secreto. Gimió el rubio, haciendo un puchero que Touji en el asiento trasero imitó. Estaba en la edad de hacerlo.

-Bien, entonces hagamos de cuenta que no escuché nada y que cuando él se aparezca pondré un rostro de sorpresa.

-Más te vale que sea buena, de lo contrario no me perdonará. Aseguró el rubio, sonriendo a los gestos graciosos que su hijo hacía.

-Primero tengo que pasar a la oficina. Esta mañana me llamaron y…

-Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán. Suspiró Joey, haciendo sonrojar al moreno a su lado.- Anda ve, solo que nos tendrás que alcanzar a Touji y a mi en el parque.

El niño estuvo de acuerdo con su papi, quien sonrió al gesto de indignación de su esposo.

Tiempo después y de dejar al magnate en su empresa, ambos rubios caminaron hasta el parque, en donde la atracción principal para los infantes eran los juegos infantiles.

Touji no dudó en correr a los columpios y de indicarle a su padre que lo balanceara.

Así lo hizo Joey con sonrisa en labios, escuchando la alegre risa de su hijo, un factor que lo llevó a recordar su propia infancia y el hecho de que jamás él había sonreído como su hijo lo hacía.

Desde hacía días que pensaba en su pasado, cosa que no se había atrevido a relatarle a su esposo por simple gesto de secreto.

No podía evitar memorar su vida y de añorar el contacto de esa parte que jamás hubo tenido a su lado.

Serenity había hablado con él varias veces tras enterarse, como siempre, por los medios de comunicación que él y Seto tenían a un niño.

Había sido un nuevo suceso que había dado la vuelta al mundo cuando a su tiempo fue anunciado el nuevo miembro de la familia Kaiba.

Joey recordaba que Seto había tenido que contratar a un grupo de seguridad para que los reporteros y curiosos no los asediaran a cada paso, cosa que se disipó conforme la noticia pasó a ser historia.

Su hermana había llamado especialmente para corroborar la nota y después de eso había regresado al anonimato, enterándose después, gracias a un investigador, que la pelirroja vivía en Italia, junto a su madre, la cual gozaba plenamente de su matrimonio.

Él no juzgaba a su hermana por no llamarle o visitarle. Ella tenía el derecho de hacer su vida pues mientras el lazo que alguna vez los había unido, permaneciera sólido en sus corazones, Joey jamás lamentaría esa larga ausencia que en ocasiones deseaba.

Pero no era eso solamente lo que lo había hecho retroceder en el pasado, sino la figura de un hombre que una de tantas noches, cuando conducía hacia la mansión debido a un retrazo en la oficina, había visto.

Habían sido solo unos cuantos segundos, pero ellos marcaban en ese momento sus pensamientos y corazón.

Jamás se había preocupado por saber el paradero de su padre en esos años, pero mirando que Touji crecía con dos y sabiendo que él aun tenía uno, aunque no fuese el mejor del mundo, lo hacían recordar que él había amado pese a no recibir lo mismo del hombre.

No se había siquiera atrevido a pregunta a Maky sobre el paradero de este, pues sentía que ese asunto solo le atañía a él.

Más la mirada castaña que recordaba del hombre también rubio, le hacían pensar seriamente en comenzar a buscarlo.

Pese a su posible condición de alcohólico, pese a su rechazo o negativas, él tenía la necesidad de saber el cómo se encontraba y lo que había sido del hombre durante aquellos años.

-Ojalá supiera por donde comenzar. Susurró al aire, pensando seriamente en si revelar su ansiedad a Seto o continuar ocultándola.

Sabía que el ojiazul gritaría y negaría la posibilidad de buscar al hombre, pero a pesar de todo, seguía siendo su padre.

Repentinamente sintió la necesidad de mirar hacia abajo, encontrándose con que sostenía las cuerdas de un totalmente estático columpio y que su hijo no estaba más sentado en él.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y buscó con la mirada cualquier indicio de que Touji estuviera cerca.

Más sus ojos no lo encontraban, entrando entonces en una especie de pánico repentino.

Corrió alrededor, llamando al niño que nunca respondió, pero al buscar por una vereda cercana, se encontró a su pequeño rubio riendo y charlando sobre una banca con un desconocido.

Joey no evitó lanzarse a abrazar a Touji, quien recibió el fuerte apretón de su padre como algo natural y hasta graciosos.

¿En dónde te habías metido?. Jamás vuelvas a hacerme esto¿entendiste?. Jamás te vallas así sin avisar. Argumentó con desesperación el rubio, a lo que el niño asintió, sintiéndose apenado por lo que había hecho.

-Perdón Papi. Se encogió el pequeño rubio.

-Ya, ya pasó, solo procura...

Los ojos de Joey chocaron con los del hombre que había estado conversando con el niño y que seguía el "reencuentro" en total silencio.

Pero en lugar de algún gesto de enfado o agradecimiento, el rubio formó en sus facciones algo inteligible que rayaba en el desconcierto.

¿A caso estaba viendo visiones?.

-Hola, Joey. Saludó el hombre, cuya gorra deportiva cubría un poco su rostro. Pero la voz era inconfundible.

Como instinto primario, el aludido abrazó aun más a su hijo, cargándolo y confrontando al hombre que imitó su movimiento de incorporarse.

-Sorpresa¿verdad?.

Joey solo asintió, temblando involuntariamente al tono calmo del hombre.

Cosas como una voz enfadada o ebria jamás se pueden olvidar.

-Papá. Susurró el muchacho cuando la garganta le permitió emitir un sonido.

-Al parecer no te alegra verme. Inquirió el hombre, despejando su cabeza de la gorra para revelar la imagen que Joey tan bien recordaba.

¿A caso todo aquello era un sueño?.

El rubio no lo sabía, pero no quería creer que la persona que hacía instantes evocaba, estuviera frente a él, sostenido en ambos pies con equilibrio y con el rostro limpio y arreglado, tal y como jamás lo había estado en el pasado.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo. Claro, si no estás demasiado ocupado.

Joey movió la cabeza afirmativamente sin aun salir del shock, dejando que su hijo virara un poco para mirar al hombre que conversaba con él.

-Papi¿puedo jugar?. Preguntó Touji tras cansarse un poco del silencio entre los mayores.

-Si...claro, ve. Permitió Joey, siguiendo al niño que corrió de regreso a los juegos.

Al fin frente a frente y a pesar de todo, no podían lanzar al aire una sola palabra, porque simplemente antes las palabras habían herido demasiado.

La desconfianza rondaba ambas miradas y la tensión se hacía partícipe a cada segundo.

Pero alguien tenía que romper el silencio algún día, por eso cuando tomaron asiento en una banca frente a los juegos infantiles, el hombre rubio lo rompió.

-Es un niño encantador. Muy parecido a ti cuando tenías su edad.

-No lo recuerdo. Respondió Joey con cierto temor en la voz.

-Yo si y muy bien. Eras travieso, hablabas sin parar y querías correr por todos lados, buscando algo con lo cual jugar y distraerte. Fue una época bonita. Suspiró el hombre, mirando siempre al frente, donde el pequeño Touji se encontraba jugando en el arenero con otros niños.

El muchacho de ojos castaños cerró los ojos y suspiró con fuerza.

La vida en ocasiones lo sorprendía más de la cuenta.

¿De dónde saliste...pap�?. Indagó Joey, tras pronunciar con dificultad el apelativo hacia el hombre que desvió su mirada para posarla sobre el muchacho.

-De por ahí. Respondió, sonriéndole cálidamente al muchacho.

Joey no podía resistir más, no cuando los recuerdos atemorizantes comenzaban a inundar su cabeza nuevamente.

-No puedo continuar con esto como si nada hubiera ocurrido. No puedo. Expuso Joey tras levantarse de la banca súbitamente y encarar con furia al hombre que permaneció en su lugar, sonriente y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo lo sé y no te estoy pidiendo que continúes nada, solo te pedí charlar un poco y es lo que estamos haciendo¿no?.

El cuerpo del rubio tembló, mientras sus manos se contraían violentamente.

¿Qué era lo que el hombre quería de él en esos momentos?.

Fuera lo que fuera, ya no estaría de acuerdo. Él ya no era el mismo "niño" al que había vendido.

-Ya no soy el de antes. Masculló con rabia Joey.

-No. Ni yo tampoco, hijo.

El rubio parpadeó.

¿A caso su padre no iba a hablarle con insultos o gritos?. ¿A caso planeaba algo o simplemente eran verdaderas sus palabras?.

-Han pasado...muchos años, en realidad no me gusta contar el tiempo. Rió el hombre, indicándole a Joey que volviera a sentarse.-Pero para mi ha sido importante contar este tiempo y mirar al raquíticamente deprimente ser humano que era.

Recordar el pasado solo me trae épocas de terror y de incredulidad, ante lo que mi memoria recuerda muy parcialmente.

¿Qué?. Exclamó Joey sin entender el juego de palabras de su padre.

Más este sonrió, como jamás su hijo lo había visto. Cosa que lo desconcertó tremendamente.

¿Sabes que hice cuando tú abogado me visitó en casa y me dio un cheque con más ceros de los que yo había visto en mi vida?.

Joey negó, pero siempre se lo había preguntado.

-No negaré que lo primero que hice fue cambiarlo en el banco y comprar todo el alcohol que pude llevarme a casa ese día.

-Lo supuse. Susurró Joey con cierto desencanto.

-Pero. Añadió el hombre antes de que su hijo continuara adivinando las cosas.

-Me di cuenta de que por primera vez en mi vida estaba completamente solo en casa y de que me habían pagado porque te dejara en paz.

Por primera vez me vi solo y con la pinta más desagradable que yo jamás había visto en un espejo.

Cuando me miré después de volver a tomar hasta la inconsciencia, supe que había perdido lo más valioso que habían dejado a mi lado.

Porque tú Joey, pudiste ir con tu madre a pesar de que ella no era tampoco muy buena contigo, pero en lugar de eso y de arriesgarte al poco amor que ella pudiera darte, decidiste quedarte conmigo. Con un hombre que todo lo que hacía era solo beber para olvidar y maltratarte con insultos que eran solo el delirio de alguien enfermo y estúpido.

Cuando la casa se quedó en silencio y no hubo nadie que me dijera: "Tranquilo pap�, todo estará bien", supe que había cometido un gran error irreparable.

-Hay quienes dicen que no aprecian nada hasta que lo pierden. Agregó Joey sin mirar a su padre.

-Si y yo lo aprecié justamente cuando supe que no regresarías.

La conversación había dado un tremendo giro, pero a pesar del rencor que existía en el joven rubio, debía admitir que las palabras que había escuchado sonaban tan sinceras y cargadas de un gran arrepentimiento como jamás lo había siquiera imaginado de su padre.

Por eso buscó su mirada, comprobando que todo era real y que las lágrimas que salían de sus iguales, eran verídicas.

-Con el dinero restante me interné en un lugar especializado en adicciones, del cual egresé seis meses después totalmente rehabilitado.

Jamás diré que curado, porque la tentación en ocasiones me domina, pero debo decirte con orgullo, que desde ese día horrible, no he vuelto a beber ni una gota de licor aunque mi espíritu lo pida.

-Papá. Susurró Joey sin poder controlar las lágrimas que salían ya de sus ojos.

-Conseguí un trabajo y reinicié mi vida, pero aun me quedaba la esperanza de volver a verte, por ello regresé a esta ciudad y me dediqué a buscarte con afán.

Este día alguien obró el milagro y no solo te encontré a ti, sino también a un niño adorable que resulta ser...mi nieto.

¿Y para qué me buscabas?. Reclamó Joey sin evitar continuar llorando.

-Para pedirte perdón Joey. Para pedir tú perdón de la manera más humilde que conozco. Yo sé que el pasado no puede cambiarse, pero si he recorrido ya un camino largo en tú búsqueda, lo menos que me queda es rogar porque algún día perdones a este viejo insensato que aprendió su lección.

Joey sollozó girando su mirada y posándola en su hijo, quien con sonrisa en labios y una que otra risueña carcajada, jugaba aun en el arenero.

El rubio supo que a su hijo jamás le faltaría el amor, y que siempre permanecería a su lado pese a todo.

Los caminos eran muy diferentes, pero si un ser humano con la fe y la esperanza que tantos años lo habían sostenido a él para no desfallecer, no podía aceptar y perdonar a uno de los hombres más rudos e hirientes de su vida, entonces sabía que nadie podría hacerlo.

-"Seto cambió¿por qué él no?". Se dijo, regresando su castaña mirada a la de su padre, quien con fervor aguardaba cualquiera que fuera su respuesta.

-No puedo decir que haya sido un placer encontrarte, pap�, pero si que desde hace unos días planeaba buscarte y saber lo que había sido de ti.

Yo sé que lo que me dijiste es verdad, porque lo miro en tus ojos y en tus lágrimas y sé, que el perdón que pides es verdadero.

-No es necesario que...

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, papá. Corrigió el rubio, formando una sonrisa en sus labios.- Eres humano, se tus errores, pero sobre todo y por mi dicha, se que las personas cambian y estoy orgulloso de ti, papá.

El hombre recibió con gran sorpresa a un Joey que lo abrazaba como jamás antes lo había hecho.

Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, por eso el hombre rubio correspondió a la caricia, saldando con eso el gran peso que durante años había llevado encima.

Jamás es tarde para volver a empezar, mucho menos cuando el amor está de por medio.

Cuando se separaron ninguno pudo evitar sonreír y reír incluso por lo que habían hecho.

¡Touji !. Llamó Joey después de recuperarse un poco.

El niño corrió a donde su padre, mostrando su alegría.

-Quiero presentarte a alguien. Añadió el rubio, sentando a su hijo en su regazo, para después sonreír grandemente a su padre, quien imitó el gesto y miró nuevamente al niño que se había topado por casualidad en el parque.

Seto Kaiba colgó el teléfono para después mirar la hora. Ya pasaban de las cinco de la tarde y él aun no podía salir de la oficina.

Había ciertas cosas que no podían cambiar o al menos controlar, como las juntas sorpresas o las insistentes y urgentes llamadas de hombres que no sabían disfrutar los fines de semana en familia.

Pero siendo el dueño y cabecilla de KC, debía realizar lo que solo él podía.

Suspiró con amargura, pero no se permitió que la idea de alcanzar a sus soles se enturbiara con su estado anímico.

-Adelante. Murmuró, dejando el paso a sus dos abogados, quienes lo miraban con cierta extrañeza.

¿Tú aquí toda vía?. Inquirió Maky sin poder creerlo.

-Si. Aun no puedo terminar con esto. Gruñó el moreno, tecleando rápidamente algunas cosas.

Louis y Suichi se miraron, pensando que definitivamente el moreno necesitaba un descanso.

-Solo venimos a decirte que...

-Si, si, que se van. Adiós. Murmuró Seto sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

-Huyyy, que carácter.

-Si, has heridos nuestros sentimientos. Se quejaron ambos, recibiendo un nuevo gruñido por parte del moreno.

-Está bien, nos vamos. Solo que cuando nos necesites...

-Si, si, par de locos. A veces me pregunto si les hizo mal juntarse.

Ambos abogados rieron, siendo Suichi quien con toda confianza entrelazara los dedos en la mano de su pareja, quien le indicó que era el momento de salir del "campo de batalla" antes de que se les encomendara alguna misión.

Fin de semana, días de descanso.

Querían disfrutarlo juntos.

-Por cierto. Agregó Seto cuando la pareja se acercaba a la puerta.- Los quiero ver el lunes a temprana hora en la oficina. Nada de que: "Fui al dentista o había demasiado tráfico".

Las excusas suenan más reales cuando se dice la verdad.

¿Y según tú que es lo correcto decirte?. Preguntó Louis con sonrisa en labios, mientras su pareja le susurraba algunas cosas incoherentes en el oído.

-Pues que se atrasaron porque Maky te hizo el amor antes de salir del departamento. Es más factible eso¿no?.

Ambos abogados se sonrojaron.

Seto los conocía muy bien.

El moreno sonrió, anotándose un punto a su favor.

-Ahora márchense, antes de que se me ocurra la brillante idea de enviarlos al Congo o algo por el estilo.

Tanto Louis como Maky se apresuraron a salir del privado, llevándose un buen sabor de boca de su antes gruñón y frío jefe.

-Desde que Touji llegó a su vida que se le ve más relajado¿verdad?.

-Si Louis. Fue una buena medicina. Inquirió el abogado, dejando que las puertas de uno de los ascensores se cerraran, para después mirar a su novio como si de presa se tratara.

¿Suichi?. Indagó Louis con cierto aire "inocente", para después fundirse en un apasionado beso que culminaría hasta que tal vez y solo tal vez el ascensor continuara con su marcha, siendo este detenido por los hombres debido a su ocupada tarea.

Por otro lado y abriéndose las compuertas del siguiente ascensor, Joey entró al piso con un brillo especial en la mirada y con un Touji totalmente agotado, que viajaba con pereza en los brazos de su rubio padre.

-Le daremos una sorpresa al gruñón de tú papá.

Touji asintió, dejando que Joey lo pusiera en el piso, para después y con precaución introducirse en el privado de su padre, quien permanecía absorto en su trabajo.

El niño rubio caminó sigilosamente, con sonrisa en labios y una risita que ocultó perfectamente.

Su padre ojiazul ni siquiera se había percatado de ambas presencias, por lo que leyendo lo que había escrito, no supo lo que lo "atacó" cuando un grito potente lo sobresaltó al extremo.

-Pero que diab...¡Touji!. Pronunció el moreno, mirando al niño que reía a pulmón abierto.

-Papá se asustó. Indicó el niño rubio, quien fue levantado por su padre que después de el susto también reía.

-Debiste ver tú rostro Seto. Era tremendamente gracioso. Rió Joey, al cerrar la puerta y acercarse al escritorio.

Seto frunció el entrecejo, pero tras cargar a su hijo y acercarse a su esposo, solo la venganza de un beso largo pudo perdonar tan singular sobresalto.

-Perdón por no haberlos alcanzado, lo que sucede es que...

-Yo entiendo. Susurró Joey acallando los labios de su esposo con un dedo.- Lo importante es que estamos juntos y que...nos llevaras a comer.

Kaiba sonrió asintiendo a la propuesta, olvidando por completo la atareada mañana que había tenido frente al computador.

Pero siempre resultaba lo mismo, siempre que de sus soles se trataba.

-Solo déjenme apagar el equipo y nos vamos.

Los rubios asintieron, dejando que el moreno finalizara sus cosas.

Pero antes de partir y cuando Seto abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, una hoja blanca, en cuyo interior varias letras se encontraban, llamó su atención.

¿Sucede algo, amor?.

La pregunta de Joey sacó al moreno de sus íntimos pensamientos, negando con la cabeza, para después volver a cerrar el cajón y reunirse con sus soles.

-Nada que el amor no haya solucionado ya. ¿Te he dicho que te amor?. Indagó el moreno, asaltando nuevamente los labios de Joey y besando la frente de su hijo.

-Si, pero sería capas de escucharlo siempre. Sonrió el rubio, abrazándose a la cintura de su esposo, mientras este tomaba a Touji entre sus brazos.

-Por cierto¿a qué no adivinas lo que sucedió hoy en el parque?. Preguntó Joey cuando subían al ascensor.

-Si, si, adivina. Jugó Touji con emoción.

-Ni idea, pero si me lo cuentan pausadamente y uno por uno, puede que llegue a entender. Fue la respuesta de un sonriente Seto Kaiba, quien oprimió el PB y dejó que las puertas se cerraran, junto a una conversación privada y familiar.

Más siempre queda en el aire lo que algunas cosas continúan en secreto aun, por eso, regresando la mirada hacia el privado ahora vacío de Seto Kaiba e indagando entre sus cosas, se puede encontrar la misma hoja blanca que tantos pensamientos acarreó al magnate genio cuando a su debido tiempo le fue entregada en privado y solo para él.

Pero como esta historia finaliza y aunque la vida de los protagonistas concluida y dichosa esté, no se puede dejar pasar la oportunidad de leer un documento tan importante como lo es la "Última cláusula" de Gozaburo Kaiba, la cual inicia así:

_Seto:_

_Pienso, que la vida a estas alturas te ha cubierto de dicha y de gozo, ya que debes de tener a tú lado a personas que se encargan de hacer cada uno de tus días un deleite y un despertar digno de vivir._

_No es la última voluntad lo que escribo de puño y letra, sino las últimas palabras que te dirijo de todo corazón._

_Todo lo que hiciste estuvo totalmente guiado por mis voluntades, a las cuales obedeciste por el recio orgullo que ambos llevamos en el alma._

_Más debo decirte, que como tú en ciertos momentos de tú vida, dejas de lado ese orgullo y lo conviertes en algo provechoso para el mundo, donde permites que una gama hermosa de sentimientos se cuelen a tú interior, yo también lo hago en estos momentos._

_Sé que no fui el mejor de los padres, ni siquiera me considero uno en realidad, pero cuando la vida de poder y ambiciones se anteponen a tus ideales, es difícil dejar de pensar en que solo un objetivo sólido y estoico tienes de por medio._

_Más en un momento de lucidez, en donde pienso con detenimiento en lo que he hecho en la vida, me veo con la sorprendente incredulidad de mirarme solo y con un hijo biológico perdido y solo gracias a mi avaricia y sed de poder._

_No quiero que tú, reflejo exacto de lo que algún día fui yo, te derrumbes y permanezcas entre la soledad amarga de una vida._

_Mokuba está a tú lado, no lo negaré, pero ese amor fraterno que ambos despiden aun a costa de tú carácter, no es lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarte de esta desgarradora locura que afecta mi mente siempre que recuerdo mi exilio social._

_Por eso y ya que tienes esta carta entre tus manos, puedo decirte la verdad de mis actos y expresarte, aunque dudes en creerlo, que lo hice por el bien y el cariño involuntario que te tomé en estos años, donde la competitividad fue la fuente de más acercamiento entre los dos._

_Casarte, compartir, amar, familia e hijos, son la principal herramienta que tienes en este cruel mundo para salir adelante._

_Pero sobre todo y la mayor gloria de un ser humano, es Amar con todo el corazón a esa persona que a nuestro lado está pese a todo lo demás._

_Yo sé que cada decreto mío fue una maldición hacia mi persona, pero ahora que el pasado se ve lejano y que el presente brillante está en tus manos, puedo saber que jamás fuiste tan feliz en tú vida._

_Jamás dejes que el pasado guíe tus pasos nuevamente, deja que el por venir y la felicidad lo hagan._

_Solo quiero que sepas que a pesar de la maldad que pueda haber en mi corazón, siempre habrá un pequeño espacio para mis hijos, los cuales y gracias a mi absurdo control, han sufrido lo innecesario._

_Ahora ve, descansa por fin de mi y disfruta de la vida al lado de la familia que ahora tienes, de esa que jamás te dejará y que permanecerá a tú lado hasta el final de tu existencia._

_Al final tú corazón sintió y amó profundamente¿y sabes el por qué?. _

_Porque todo llega a esta vida, Lentamente._

_Con mis últimos deseos para ti:_

_Gozaburo Kaiba_

_Qué seas feliz...hijo._

The End

Bueno, ahora sip el final.

Jamás, recalco, **JAMÁS**, podré terminar de agradecer a todos y cada uno de ustedes su apoyo y por supuesto, seguimiento en esta historia.

Fueron los días mas bonitos de mi vida al escribir esta historia y por supuesto recibir su comentario al respecto, pero me temo que ahora si debo decirle adiós a Lentamente y enfocarme en otros proyectos,

Claro que continuaré escribiendo sobre estos dos, por eso estén atentos porque seguiré necesitando de su apoyo.

¿Qué más decir?. No soy muy buena para las despedidas, solo puedo decir un Hasta pronto y espero que sus vidas se iluminen todos los días y que cada paso hacia delante sea una experiencia nueva y preciada.

Cuídense mucho y...Nos vemos en una no muy lejana ocasión, ya trabajo en mi siguiente historia.

Con mi entero corazón y agradecimiento infinito, su amiga:

KATRINNA LE FAY 

Febrero del 2005


End file.
